YuGiOh! Avatar
by Phantom 1
Summary: If you thought Yugi was the only one trying to find his destiny, you'd be wrong. A boy without a past joins Yugi and the others and in the process, discover his worth.
1. Unleashing Exodia

Yu-Gi-Oh! and most related people, places, and events are under the property of 4-Kids Entertainment, FUNimation, and created by Kazuki Takahashi.

Yu-Gi-Oh. Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 1: Unleashing Exodia  
Episode Basis: Heart of the Cards

3000 years ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian Kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these "Shadow Games" erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the Earth. That is until a great and powerful Pharaoh locked the magic away, imprisoning it within the mystical Millennium Items.

Centuries later, a boy named Yugi unlocks the secret of the Millennium Puzzle. He is infused with mystical, magical energies. For destiny has chosen him to defend the world from the return of the Shadow Games just as the brave Pharaoh did 3000 years ago.

* * *

Ever since Yugi Moto solved the Millennium Puzzle, nothing has been normal for the high school kid. It seemed like everyone has been trying to beat him to a pulp (at the very least) and several times, he came close to losing the puzzle forever. Things have accelerated since he discovered that he had been inadvertently using his puzzle to help save his friends' lives. 

Now things were about to go one step further.

And it all started with a card game.

* * *

"Yoo-hoo, earth to Joey!" Tristan Taylor called to his friend Joey Wheeler. The toe-headed boy was concentrating on the five cards he had in his hand. "Are you out to lunch again?" 

"Beat it, Tristan, can't you see I'm thinking."

"Well that's a new one," Tristan joked.

"Very funny, wise guy. Yugi's just teaching me how to play Duel Monsters." Joey referred to his opponent, a small kid with spiky blond and black hair with red tips and large innocent violet eyes. He was wearing a yellow upside down pyramid around his neck.

Tristan took the hand of cards from Joey and stared at them. Each of them had a picture of some strange human or animal-type creature. The names were set on top along with a symbol. There were a various number of stars between the name and the picture. There were also two three or four digit numbers next to the description text. "Drool Monsters?"

"Duel Monsters, ya' nimrod," Joey cracked yanking his cards back. "Watch and learn."

"The players play with monster cards," Tea Gardner explained. "Each monster has an attack and defense number and the players use them to deplete their opponent's life points."

"In addition, there are magic, trap, and accessory cards that help you and harm your opponent," Harold Kumara added. "Joey has been catching on pretty quick."

"Yeah, but Yugi's a real pro at this," Tea commented. As the one who knew Yugi the longest, Tea knew that Yugi could probably become a professional Duel Monster player.

"I'll say. Yugi's about one move away from defeating Joey," Harold said.

"All right, Yugi, it's time to duel!" Joey announced. He picked a card out of his hand and laid it on the game mat that the two spread out over their desks. "I play Kagemusha of the Blue Flame (1). Good move, huh?"

"Yup," Yugi agreed. "But not good enough. I counter attack with the Koumori Dragon (2). Looks like I win again."

"Aww man," Joey whined. "That's the third time!"

"You stink at this," Tristan observed which broke Joey's pride even more.

"You're doing fine, Joey," Yugi encouraged. "I just have better cards than you. My Grandpa owns a game shop and I get all my best cards from him."

That perked Joey up. "Really, can we go see?"

"Sure. Maybe I can even get him to let you see this ultra rare card he has."

"Ultra rare card? Way cool!"

_Rare card? Could they possibly mean… no, it couldn't be.

* * *

_

That afternoon, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Harold walked into the Kame Game Shop which Yugi's grandpa, Solomon Moto, owned.

"Grandpa, I'm home," Yugi called to an elderly man standing behind a shelf.

"Yugi, I see you brought some friends home."

"Grandpa, can you show us your ultra rare card? Please?" Yugi pleaded.

Solomon looked like he was going to say no, then he smiled. "Of course; anything for my grandson." Solomon took a small box off a back shelf. Yugi and his friends hunched around the box as it opened. Inside was a Duel Monster card. At first, it looked like any normal card, but the picture of the dragon monster on it was so detailed, it almost looked alive.

"Wow," Joey and Harold gasped.

"It's called the Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Solomon explained. "So rare, that it rarely leaves my sight. It's one of the most powerful monsters in the game." The Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3) fit its name; it had beady blue eyes and white scales. Bony arms with three claws and a thumb.

"Wow, that looks like one cool card," Harold said.

"I don't know, looks a little creepy to me," Tea commented.

Tristan took the card and stared at it. "What's so special about this thing?"

"Give me that," Solomon snapped taking it back. "You need to be gentle especially with this card. There were only four of these cards ever made."

"Only four?" Harold asked. "Wonder why."

"So how about trading?" Joey asked.

"Absolutely not!" Solomon snapped. "I would never trade my precious Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"I probably couldn't afford it anyway. What I meant was how about trading me some other card, something I can use to form my own deck."

"Well that I can do." Just then, the bell over the front entrance rang and a new presence entered the Game Shop. "Can I help you?" Solomon asked.

"If you can't, I wouldn't be surprised," a harsh voice said. Yugi and his friends turned to see a tall boy with auburn-colored hair and beady blue eyes. He was dressed in the same uniform that Yugi, Joey, Harold, and Tristan wore. He carried a metal suitcase.

"Seto Kaiba!" Yugi recognized the boy who was in his class but was also head of a multinational game corporation, and Tristan exposited that to Joey and Tea.

"I came to see if this dump has some worthwhile cards," Kaiba commented.

"I didn't know you were a duelist," Harold said giving Kaiba a suspicious glance.

"Maybe we could all duel together sometime," Joey suggested.

"Oh please, I'd have a harder time playing solitaire. I am the Number One Duelist in Japan and the favorite to win the Duel Monster Championships. You wouldn't stand a chance against me."

"You think so, rich boy?" Joey squabbled. "Maybe we should settle this with fists instead of cards."

"Knock it off, Joey," Yugi scolded.

Kaiba turned to Solomon. "Now does this place have some decent cards or not?" His eyes then settled on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "What, it can't be?! A Blue-Eyes White Dragon in a place like this?" In his mind, Kaiba was thinking, _I'd never imagined that I'd find the fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon in this place_. Kaiba was entranced by the Blue-Eyes White Dragon until Solomon pulled it away and placed it back in a box.

"Well, enough window shopping," he said. "Is there something else I could help you with?"

Kaiba scowled fiercely and thrust the metal briefcase he was carrying onto the table. He opened it and turned it to show its contents to Solomon. Inside was every single Duel Monster Card one could imagine. People were free to trade their Duel Monster Cards for other cards as well as buy them. And Solomon's surprised expression showed that some of them were really rare.

"Listen, old man, I'll trade all of these cards for your Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"Tempting," Solomon commented. "But no." The kids were shocked by this, Kaiba especially.

"Then... how about selling it to me? I can pay any price."

"I have no doubt you can," Solomon agreed. "But you see, this Blue-Eyes White Dragon is extra special."

"Huh?" Everybody else asked.

"I keep this Blue-Eyes White Dragon close to me, not just because of its rarity or value, but because of what it represents," Solomon explained. "This card was given to me by a good friend of mine and it's all I have as a reminder of him. So you can see, I couldn't part with it."

Kaiba gasped. Nobody had turned him down before. How could an old man refuse money or trade simply because he's taken a liking to a card?

"You'd feel the same way even if the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was a common card, right, Grandpa?" Yugi asked. Solomon nodded. Growling in frustration, Kaiba took his briefcase back and stormed out of the Game Shop.

"I can't believe Kaiba was willing to do anything to get that card," Harold commented.

"Yeah," Joey agreed. "I mean I know it's rare but he looked desperate."

"Who cares?" Tristan said. The others put the incident with Kaiba out of their minds.

They will soon wish they haven't.

* * *

The next afternoon, while Yugi and his friends were at school, Solomon received a visitor at the Game Shop. Even without turning, he could sense that something was amiss. He turned around. "Can I help you?" 

The small man standing between two goons chuckled. "My master, Seto Kaiba, wishes to challenge you to a duel."

Solomon stood firm. "And if I were... to decline?"

"I'm afraid I must insist," the small man replied.

Young _Kaiba just doesn't know when to quit_, Solomon thought. _But I'll teach him to respect the heart of the cards_.

* * *

When Yugi and his friends arrived at the Game Shop that evening, they were surprised to find it empty but unlocked. 

"What happened to him?" Yugi asked worrying for his Grandfather. The answer came in the form of a telephone call which Yugi answered. "Hello, Game Shop."

"Ah, Yugi, perfect," came Kaiba's voice. "Your Grandfather's here with me, but he's not exactly feeling well. You better come down to my company and pick him up." Kaiba's tone didn't even sound remotely sincere.

"Kaiba, what did you do, Kaiba? Kaiba!" The line was dead.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked.

"Something happened to Grandpa," Yugi cried in fright. "We have to get to Kaiba Corporation! Harold, call 911!"

Harold used the Game Shop's phone to call for an ambulance then Yugi and his friends hurried to the Kaiba Corp. They arrived at the top floor and came across a frightening sight!

Solomon was lying on the ground barely conscious. Kaiba was standing over him wearing a gloating look on his face.

"Grandpa, what happened?"

"Yugi..." Solomon's voice was weak. "I tried to teach him the heart of the cards but I failed!" Yugi was horrified on seeing him in this position.

Joey and Harold faced-down Kaiba. "What did you do to him, you maniac?" Harold asked.

Kaiba shrugged indifferently. "We just had a little duel, with each of us putting up our rarest card. But I guess the stimulation was just too much for the old coot."

"Kaiba, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Tea scolded.

"On the contrary, I'm quite pleased. Look at what I got." He held up Solomon's Blue-Eyes White Dragon Card which he then tore in two.

Everyone gasped. "No..." Solomon pleaded weakly. "My Blue-Eyes White Dragon... my treasure!"

"There can be only three of one card in a deck," Kaiba mused. "Anything else might become a liability."

"Why that big..." Joey got ready to charge Kaiba but Yugi held him back. "Yug..."

"Please, Joey, I don't want any more people I care about hurt." Joey stood down.

"Yugi," Solomon called. He took out a deck of Duel Monster cards. "Here... I constructed this deck myself. I put my heart and soul into it. Use it... and teach Kaiba to respect the heart of the cards."

"But Grandpa, we have to get you medical attention."

"Your friends can look after your Grandfather while you and I duel," Kaiba suggested.

Yugi was ready to refuse when Tristan called out, "Take him, Yugi." Yugi looked at his friends who had reassuring smiles on their faces.

"You just leave your Grandfather to us," Harold assured him.

"We'll take care of him while you take care of creepy-Kaiba," Joey added.

"We know you can do it, Yugi," Tea agreed.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yug, you're the best duelist I know, plus if things get out of hand, you have the Millennium Puzzle to back you up," Joey argued.

"Yugi, you have something that Kaiba doesn't have nor will he ever have," Harold coached. "You have faith."

Yugi smiled, grateful for his friends' confidence. "All right."

"Everyone, put your hands together," Tea instructed. "And I'll mark us with a special sign." She drew a star so that each point was on someone's hand.

The others were confused by the action. "What gives, Tea?" Joey asked.

"It's a symbol of our friendship. So that when Yugi's dueling, no matter how tough it seems, he'll know that he's not alone."

"Thanks, you guys," Yugi said. He turned to face Kaiba. "Kaiba, I challenge you to a duel!"

Kaiba just shrugged, his smile made it look like he knew Yugi would challenge him. "As you wish, follow me. Tristan hauled Solomon onto his back and went into the elevator along with Tea, Joey, and Harold. Tea took one last glance at Yugi as the elevator doors.

Kaiba lead Yugi into a large arena. There was a display grid with ten squares on each side. Two podiums stood on either side elevated about thirty feet off the ground. The podiums contained a tray similar to the duel mats that every duelist has as well as counters for their life points and view screens so they could see the tray of their opponent. Kaiba manned the red one and Yugi took the blue one.

"We start with 2000 life points," Kaiba explained. "First one to 0 loses."

(Y: 2000)  
(K: 2000)

"Now, Yugi, are you ready to play?"

"Play time is OVER, Kaiba!" Yugi said firmly as a glow came from his Millennium Puzzle (a glow that Kaiba noticed but didn't understand what it meant). Yugi was bathed in a white light and when it dissipated, Yugi stood but he looked different. He seemed taller and there was a harsher look in his eyes. "Now, Kaiba," this new Yugi said. "It's time to duel!"

Yugi and Kaiba each drew five cards. Kaiba went first and drew a sixth card. "I'll start off with the mighty Hitotsu-me Giant (4)!" Kaiba laid the card on one of the squares that was furthest away from him. The field started to glow as a large one-eyed green giant appeared.

"The field brought the monster on the card to life!" Yugi exclaimed.

"It's my virtual simulator," Kaiba informed him. "It makes 3-D life-size images of any Duel Monster."

"So this is how you defeated my Grandfather," Yugi realized. Kaiba didn't even try to deny it. "Well, I won't give you the chance to defeat me. I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress (5)!" A blue dragon appeared on the field. "Winged Dragon, fireball attack!" The attack destroyed the giant. "Your giant falls!"

(Y: 2000)  
(K: 1800)

"Nicely done, Yugi," Kaiba complimented. "But let's see how you do against this!" Kaiba summoned another monster to the field. A demented-looking clown sitting Indian-style appeared, laughing a high-pitch laugh.

"Saggi the Dark Clown (6)?" Yugi said confused. "But that card has hardly any attack points."

"True, Saggi only has 600 attack points while your dragon has 1400, but when combined with this..." Kaiba placed another card on one of the bottom set of squares.

"A magic card!" Yugi identified.

"The negative energy generator triples my Dark Clown's attack power."

(SDC: 600---1800)

"Saggi, attack with dark light!" A ball of black energy destroyed Yugi's Winged Dragon.

(Y: 1600)  
(K: 1800)

* * *

As Joey, Harold, Tea, and Tristan brought Solomon out to a waiting ambulance, Tea still worried about Yugi. She turned to Joey and Harold. "Tristan and I will take Yugi's Grandpa to a hospital. Joey, Harold, you two go back in and cheer Yugi on. I think he's going to need our support." 

"Sure, Tea," Harold agreed. The two ran back into Kaiba Corp.

* * *

_Kaiba's magic card makes it so that Saggi is the most powerful card on the field,_

Yugi analyzed. He looked at his hand. _And I have nothing in my hand that can defeat his Dark Clown_. He drew a card but it was a low-level card that looked like some sort of arm. _I can't beat Saggi with this. I should play a different monster, in defense mode. The monster will be sacrificed, but my overall life points will be safe_. Yugi placed a card face-down on the monster zone and turned it horizontal signaling that the monster was in defense mode.

"Running scared, I see," Kaiba observed. "Saggi, attack with dark light!" The monster never even appeared as the ball of black energy disintegrated it.

By this time, Joey and Harold have arrived at the dueling stadium.

"Whoa, those monsters are real!" Joey gasped as he caught the tail end of Saggi's attack.

"Joey, look at that!" Harold pointed to the life point counter. "Yugi's trailing."

"Yeah, well, it ain't over until it's over," Joey said. "I know my bud will come out of this."

"You're faring no better than the old man was," Kaiba insulted.

"My Grandfather is a great man and a better duelist than you'll ever be," Yugi said with ferocity. "He trusted me with his deck and I'm putting all my faith in it."

He drew a card and smiled. "And my faith rewards me with Gaia, the Fierce Knight (7) with a destructive power of 2300!" A blue and red armored knight on a purple horse rose from the ground. It carried two lances which it used to stab Saggi.

(Y: 1600)  
(K: 1300)

"Yeah, Yugi!" Joey cheered.

"Way to make a come back!" Harold agreed then noticed that a third person was on the sidelines: a little boy with long hair.

"Big Brother!" The boy called out.

'_Big Brother_?' Harold thought. He never knew Kaiba had a brother. Then again,

Kaiba rarely talked about his family. Then again, Kaiba rarely talked period.

"Yugi's knight is now the strongest monster on the field!" Joey said in glee.

"Yeah," Harold agreed grimly. "But remember, for every strong monster, there's a stronger one."

"Hey, we're here to cheer Yugi on," Joey said. "If you don't have anything positive to say, then don't say anything."

"Sorry."

"Well, Yugi, apparently you're a little better duelist than I thought," Kaiba said.

"But can Gaia stand up against this!" Kaiba placed a card down and the last monster anyone expected to appear was formed.

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"No way, we all saw Kaiba tear that card up!" Joey protested.

"Surprised?" Kaiba asked Yugi. "Did you think your Grandfather was the only one with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon card? Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack with White Lightning!" The dragon launched a powerful white energy blast at Gaia. The knight was completely engulfed in it.

(Y: 900)  
(K: 1300)

Yugi panicked and laid a monster in defense mode.

"I get it," Harold realized. "Kaiba's trying to collect all the Blue-Eyes White Dragons. That's why he was willing to do anything to obtain the one from Yugi's Grandpa!"

"Face it," Kaiba said. "There's no card in your deck that can defeat my almighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" As proof of Kaiba's boast, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon destroyed Yugi's next two defense monsters. "So how can you handle two?"

"Two?" Joey and Harold shouted at the same time. Sure enough, another Blue-Eyes White Dragon rose next to the first one. It destroyed another of Yugi's monsters. "Faith or no faith, you will fall before my superior monsters!"

Yugi groaned. _Oh great, I could barely handle one of them, let alone two. And none of my monsters are strong enough to deal with it. But I know my Grandfather's deck won't let me down_. Yugi drew a card and breathed a sigh of relief. It was a magic card. "Swords of Revealing Light! It stops all monsters for three full turns!" Three golden swords came down in between Kaiba's dragons.

Kaiba was annoyed at Yugi's lucky draw, but not worried. "So what if you did stall my dragons for three turns. The fact of the matter is there's no monster in your deck that can stop my Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

As he laid another monster in defense mode, Yugi hated to agree with Kaiba, but he was right. All the monsters in his hand were below 2000 attack points. Although, Yugi noticed that three of the cards looked the same, like orange body parts. _He's right. There's nothing in my hand that can defeat Kaiba. They're all a bunch of... pieces_.

**For someone claiming to have faith, you're giving up too easily**. Yugi gasped. For some reason, he heard his Grandfather's voice. In his mind's eye, he saw his Grandfather appear before him. **Listen, Yugi, sometimes the cards are like a puzzle**.

**You mean like the Millennium Puzzle**?

**Correct. Each piece connects to form a larger entity**. But before Yugi could ask for a clarification, his Grandfather faded, with only his words remaining **Like a puzzle, a puzzle**.

Yugi wondered when were the cards like the pieces of a puzzle. Then remembered a story his Grandfather once told him: _"Duel Monsters contains only one unstoppable monster. But he can not be summoned unless the player has all five special cards in his hand. A feet that to this very day, has yet to be accomplished..."_

_That's what these cards are; they're the pieces of the ultimate monster_! Yugi looked through his hand and realized that he already had three of the pieces. He was only missing one arm and the pivotal part, the head. He drew a card. _It's another piece of the puzzle_!

"Quit stalling or you'll forfeit the match," Kaiba threatened.

"I never forfeit!" Yugi came back as he laid another monster in defense mode. He noticed that his deck was getting a little low. But he couldn't let Kaiba know what he was doing; otherwise Kaiba would stop at nothing to defeat him. And his Grandfather was counting on him.

"You have such a look of desperation on your face," Kaiba commented. "And you should be. You see, while neither of my Dragons can move for two more turns, my next monster is under no such spell... the Judge Man (8)!" A burly troll in purple robes rose from the ground and pounded Yugi's monster.

Yugi drew a card. _I can attack with the Dark Magician _(9), Yugi planned. _But he won't stand a chance once Kaiba's Blue-Eyes are free of my spell. I'll have to take a chance_. Yugi laid the card on the field. A human wearing purple robes with equally purple hair rose from the field. It carried a long staff with a jewel set inside a cornucopia shell-shaped cover. "Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" The Dark Magician held out his hand and the Judge Man turned black and white like a picture negative before breaking apart.

(Y: 900)  
(K: 1000)

"Oh yeah! How do you like that, Kaiba!" Joey said.

Kaiba seemed indifferent. "Good job, Yugi, but not good enough. You see, my next card is... the THIRD Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Yugi, Harold, and Joey all gasped as another Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared and destroyed Yugi's Dark Magician.

(Y: 400)  
(K: 1000)

Yugi and Harold were thinking the same thing: _Kaiba had three Blue-Eyes the whole time_! _He tore up the fourth one so nobody could have it, and especially not use it_.

"There are only four Blue-Eyes White Dragons in the world. I sought to collect all four of them, but because of your Grandfather's stubbornness, I had to resort to... other means. If your Grandfather accepted my generous offer like he should have, we probably wouldn't be having this duel right now. So you see, Yugi, your Grandfather has nobody to blame but himself for his current... situation."

_Kaiba has all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons on the field. None of my defenses are strong enough to resist that kind of firepower. My only hope now is to draw the final pieces. But will I be able to draw it in time_? _The odds are really stacked against me_. Yugi's hand shakily reached for the cardon top of his deck, but somehow the deck had moved out of his reach and no matter how hard Yugi tried,he couldn't reach it. _The deck, it senses my doubt_, Yugi realized. He tried to stretch out his handa little more.

Then he noticed the mark on his hand, his piece of the friendship symbol.

**You can do it, Yugi**! Yugi imagined that his friends were standing with him, their hands over the deck.

**Yugi, don't give up, your Grandfather's counting on you**, Harold reminded him.

**We're all right behind you, buddy**, Tristan encouraged.

**Do it, just kick Kaiba's butt**, Joey threw in.

**Yugi, we all believe you can do it, we have faith in you.**

_They're right_, Yugi thought. _I can't give up. I won't! I promised my friends I wouldn't give up_!

"Draw your last pathetic card!" Kaiba said forcefully.

"My Grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. But it does contain..." He held up a card that looked like a giant head. It matched the other four cards in his hand. "Exodia, the Forbidden One (10)!"

"No! It can't be!"

"Yes. I've assembled all five special cards, all five pieces of the puzzle!" Yugi laid all five cards on the table. A pentacle-star formed and a black portal appeared on Yugi's side of the field. A giant gold-armored monster with broken chains on its arms and legs stepped out of the portal.

"It's not possible!" Kaiba gasped. "Nobody has been able to summon him!"

"That's the biggest Duel Monster I've ever seen," Joey gasped. Harold just nodded.

"Exodia... GOD FLAME!" Exodia unleashed a gigantic energy blast that destroyed all three of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons at once. The shockwave almost knocked Kaiba off the platform.

(Y: 400)  
(K: 0)

"No way! How can my brother be defeated?" The little Kaiba asked nobody in particular.

"You play only for power and greed," Yugi told the defeated Kaiba. "That was your downfall. But if you put your heart into your deck..." He held up Exodia's head card. "There's nothing you can't do."

"But... I am the best in the land! How could I have lost to such an amateur?"

"Kaiba," Yugi addressed, a strange eye symbol glowing on his forehead. "If you truly wish to know..." He held out his hand. "OPEN YOUR MIND!" Yugi sent a shockwave coursing through Kaiba's body. Kaiba felt a piece of himself break away and disappear.

Joey and Harold clasped hands. "All right," Joey cheered.

"Victory," Harold added.

* * *

Only two grownups learned about Yugi's victory over Seto Kaiba that day. One was in a hospital bed where Tea and Tristan were keeping vigil. Solomon said but three words easing Tea's and Tristan's minds. "Yugi did it." 

And in a dark room on an island, a man reported to his boss. "Mister Pegasus, sir, please excuse the interruption. But Seto Kaiba, our uncontested champion, he's been defeated in a duel by someone named... Yugi." There was a glint in the man's left eye as if he knew everything.

* * *

Monster Glossary: 

(1)  
Name: Kagemusha of the Blue Flame  
Level: 2  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 400

(2)  
Name: Koumori Dragon  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200

(3)  
Name: Blue-Eyes White Dragon  
Level: 8  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500

(4)  
Name: Hitotsu-me Giant  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1000

(5)

Name: Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1  
Level: 4  
Type Dragon  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1200

(6)

Name: Saggi, the Dark Clown  
Level: 3  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 600  
DEF: 1500

(7)

Name: Gaia, the Fierce Knight  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2300  
DEF: 2100

(8)

Name: Judge Man  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 1500

(9)  
Name: Dark Magician  
Level: 7  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2100

(10)

Name: Exodia  
Level: 7 (accumulation of stars on each card)  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK/DEF: Rumored to be 5000 (unimportant since playing it will automatically ensure victory)


	2. Raised Stakes

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 2: Raised Stakes

Episode Basis: Journey to Duelist Kingdom

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi was approached by Maximillian Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters and the president of Industrial Illusions. He drew Yugi into another dimension where he revealed that Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and his Millennium Eye that he wore in place of a normal one were ancient magical artifacts that hailed from Egypt. Pegasus also revealed that games similar to Duel Monsters had been played in ancient Egypt, only the monsters were real. The two had a timed battle in this Shadow Realm which ended with Pegasus claiming victory. He used his Millennium Eye to steal the soul of Yugi's Grandfather and dared Yugi to come rescue him. Things are only going to get worse for Yugi.

* * *

Yugi Moto sat on the roof of his high school watching the setting sun. He had been up there for most of the afternoon after school. It's where he used to go whenever he got bullied to just calm down, maybe even cry if the beating he got was hard enough. 

Now he had another reason to cry. His grandfather, the man he looked up to ever since he could remember, was gone. Sure, the doctors said that he was in a coma, most likely caused by the intense graphics of Seto Kaiba's virtual Duel Monsters stadium, but Yugi knew the truth: that his soul had been taken from his body, right in front of him, by Maximillian Pegasus. And he, with his Millennium Puzzle, had been helpless to stop it.

"Hey," Harold greeted coming onto the roof. "Got room for one more?"

"Sure," Yugi replied. He scooted over and Harold crouched down next to him. For a minute, the two just sat like that.

"You know, everyone's been looking all over for you," Harold commented. "They've all been worried sick. I mean you just disappeared without telling anyone. Tea thought you were kidnapped li..." Harold didn't add 'like your Grandfather.' He knew that Yugi had enough on his mind.

"Sorry to worry them," Yugi said.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Harold replied. _Oh boy, how do I handle this_? _Cheering_ _people up has never been my strong point_.

Fortunately, Yugi started it off. "It's hard to believe that he's really gone, literally spirited away by some sort of dark magic."

"Tell me about it," Harold agreed. "So how are you going to rescue your Grandfather?"

"Well, it's just a hunch, but I think that it might have something to do with that Duel Monsters tournament he was talking about on TV yesterday. Perhaps if I was there, I can undo whatever magic Pegasus used. But... will I be strong enough to do it?"

Yugi and Harold left the school building and began to walk home. "Yugi, you're a lot stronger than you think you are."

"If I am, then why wasn't I able to protect my Grandfather from being taken away by Pegasus?"

"Pegasus pulled a fast one on you," Harold said reaching behind Yugi's ear and pulled out a quarter. It was his favorite magic trick and he knew Yugi liked it as well. "Next time, you'll be ready for him. Plus don't forget, you have the ultimate trump card... or should I say cards."

Yugi nodded, knowing what his friend was talking about. "Exodia." Yugi could remember the sensation he got when he first called upon the legendary Duel Monster. It was perhaps one of the proudest moments of his life, right up there with him solving the Millennium Puzzle and... well, other things. Although, Yugi thought it was curious how the makers of the card chose to separate Exodia into five separate cards instead of making it one card like most of the others.

"That's right," Harold said unaware of Yugi's pondering. "As long as you have those Exodia cards, you're unbeatable."

"I hope you're right," Yugi said. "I have a feeling that this is just the beginning."

As Yugi and Harold approached the Game Shop, they noticed an envelope wedged in the door frame. It was to Yugi.

The Industrial Illusions logo was in the upper left corner of the envelope.

"Pegasus!" They both realized. Yugi's hands began to shake.

Harold could see that Yugi needed to be alone for a little while so he said, "Yugi, I'll see you later."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Harold."

As Yugi went inside, Harold hurried over to a payphone and dialed a number. "Hey, Tea, it's me. I found him... yup, it's just like you said... I think he's going to need all the help he can get."

* * *

As Joey returned home that night, he noticed a package that was addressed to him. He opened it up and discovered a video tape. Joey had been wary since when this happened to Yugi, his Grandpa's soul got stolen. Joey didn't want to end up in a coma like Yugi's grandpa did. 

When he placed the tape in the VCR and hit the play button, he was treated to an image of a girl with strawberry-blonde hair and green eyes (though they were beginning to look gray) in pink pajamas.

"Hey there, Big Brother," she greeted.

"Serenity!" Joey gasped. He hadn't seen her in a long time. He almost didn't recognize her.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? I haven't seen you since… well…" Joey knew what she was talking about. "I just thought I would send you this so you wouldn't forget your little sister's face." Her smile took on a sad quality. "The doctors say I don't have much time. They said that I'll be passed the point of no return in a few weeks. If for some reason I… well… please, take care, Joey." The tape ended.

_Is it really getting to be that time? Poor Serenity, I wish there was something I could do to help her_. Joey re-played her last three words in his mind.

"_Take care, Joey."

* * *

_

The next day at school, Yugi showed the others what he got from Pegasus. Inside were five cards that were styled similar to Duel Monster cards. One had a picture of a boat on it. The second had an island as the picture. Another had a picture of a pile of gold and three stars; the fourth one has a picture of a glove and two gold star tokens. The last one just had a white background as the picture. Only the blank one didn't have any text, just a name: Glory of the King's Opposite Hand.

"So if I'm reading these cards right," Harold said. "Then there's a boat leaving a week from Friday at six o'clock at night at Domino Pier."

"That's right," Yugi confirmed. "But it appears that only guest bearing stars will be accepted."

"Hey Yugi, what about what was in that first package you got from Pegasus?" Tea asked. "Weren't there stars in that?"

"Oh, you're right, Tea." Yugi reached into his pocket and took out the two star tokens that were in the package along with the glove and video tape.

"So anybody who has those star thingies is accepted onto the boat?" Tristan asked. "That means we won't be able to join you. Sorry, Yug."

"Yeah, I already thought of that," Yugi said.

"But we have to join him," Tea protested.

"Tell me about it, Tea," Tristan agreed as Joey picked up one of the cards. "Who knows what would happen to Yugi if we're not there to back him up."

"Whoa, take a look at this," Harold said. "According to this, the winner of the tournament gets a rather large amount of prize money, the equivalent of three million dollars!"

"Joey, I don't care about money," Yugi said. "I'm only in it to rescue my Grandfather!"

"Well someone apparently does care about money," Harold cracked.

_This could be the break I've been looking for_, Joey thought. _No matter what happens, I have to get on that boat_!

* * *

On the evening when the boat was to take off, Harold received something from Industrial Illusions. Upon opening the large brown envelope, he discovered a whistle along with a letter. He skipped over the legal mumbo-jumbo until he got to what the letter was really saying. 

"You have been accepted into the Duel Monsters Watcher League. As such, you are to act as Guard at the upcoming Duelist Kingdom Tournament!" Harold dropped the letter. "This could be the break we need. I need to call Tea and Tristan." Harold ran to the phone and tried dialing Tristan's house but nobody would pick up, the same with Tea. "What's going on, here? Maybe Joey's at home." But Joey wasn't home either. "This is getting weirder and weirder by the moment. Have they gone to see Yugi off? Well... perhaps it's better if they don't know. If they did know, they might not trust me ever again. Still... I have to find out where they've all gone. And the best place to start is Domino Pier." Harold looked around. "And I have to stop talking to myself." He ran upstairs and grabbed some things and ran out.

* * *

As Yugi carried his backpack up to the pier, he realized that this was a lot different than the Duel Monster tournaments he normally sees on TV and from the audience. Kids and grownups alike lined up as a cruise ship floated next to the dock. "This is kind of freaky," Yugi muttered as he got in line. 

"What do you mean I can't go on?!" A loud and familiar voice said.

"I mean what I said," a black-suited guard replied. "Nobody may board the boat without the required star chips."

_Star chips_? Yugi thought. _So that's what those token things are called_. He then realized that the voice yelling was Joey. He ran to check it out. Sure enough, two guards were trying to haul Joey out of line. Yugi secretly removed one of his star chips from his glove and went up to Joey.

"Joey, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Hey, Yug, Dumb and dumber over here won't let me onto the boat."

"That's because he doesn't have a star chip," the guard said.

"Oh great," Joey moaned as if he was realizing his situation for the first time. "I don't have any star chips."

"Of course you do, Joey," Yugi said holding up the star chip he removed from his glove. "I was keeping it safe for you. You would lose your own head if it wasn't attached to you."

The guards were stupefied. Obviously, they never encountered anything like this before. But rules were rules and seeing as how Joey did have a star chip after all, they allowed him and Yugi to board the boat.

"Thanks, Yugi, I really appreciate it," Joey said as the boat began leaving. "But if anyone knew that we each had only one star chip, we'd be easy picking."

"As long as you don't blab it out to everyone, Joey, we'll be fine."

"Excuse me," a female voice said. "By any chance are you Yugi Moto?" Yugi and Joey turned and saw that they were approached by a vuluptuout-looking woman with blonde hair and purple eyes. She was dressed in a white baby T-shirt over a purple jacket and a purple skirt.

"Uh... yes I am."

"Man, I wouldn't mind dueling her," Joey muttered lustfully.

"And you are?" Yugi asked like he didn't hear Joey's lewd comment.

"My name's Mai Valentine, I just wanted to see the shrimp that beat the legendary Seto Kaiba. I didn't expect you to be an actual shrimp."

"I've heard about you," Yugi said trying to cover up the bit of red that threatened to reveal itself on his cheeks. "I've heard that you can play your cards without even looking at them. But how do you know about me?"

"It's just something us advance-level duelists can do. And as for knowing about you, everyone in the Dueling Circuit heard about your battle against Seto Kaiba. They're all saying that your victory was a complete impossibility. So it'll be interesting to see if you're as good a duelist as you claim to be, or whether your victory was just a fluke."

_Maybe she's right._

"Look, Mia or whoever you are, my bud can beat anyone, anytime, anywhere."

"Well I look forward to see if that is true, hon. See you on the Dueling Ring." With a wink, Mai left.

* * *

"Man, people like her really tick me off," Tea complained. 

"Don't let her get to you," Tristan advised.

"But look at them; Yugi and Joey are fawning over her like, like some… love-struck monkeys!"

"I don't know, Tea, I mean Joey definitely, Harold maybe, but this is Yugi we're talking about. Romance is just not in his deck if you know what I mean."

"Men," Tea huffed. "Anything with a cute face talks to them and they fall all over them, bunch of sex maniacs."

_What's with Tea_? Tristan wondered. _It's not like she has a crush on Yugi_... _wait a second._

Tristan shifted his position to relieve pressure from his foot which was asleep. Rather than fooling the guards like Joey did, Tristan and Tea opted for a more simple approach: stowing away. The idea had been, to Tristan's surprise, Tea's. Tristan had never known Tea to been so assertive. Did she really want to join Yugi on the island that badly? Well, it didn't matter now what Tea's logic was, now they were hiding out on the bow of the ship.

* * *

"Wow, Yug, you're a regular celebrity here." 

"I'm just glad that I have at least one friend on this boat. It's too bad Tea, Harold, and Tristan couldn't join us though."

"I'm sure wherever they are; they're with us in spirit. Come on, let's go inside and look around."

"Okay."

* * *

"Aww nuts," Harold said walking up and down the dock. "Looks like I missed the boat." He scratched his scraggly blue-brown hair. "Hmmm... how do I get over there?" He then slapped him in the head. "Duh, why didn't I think of that earlier? I had the perfect source of transportation the whole time." He turned and ran to a different pier.

* * *

"Jeez, Yug, look at them all," Joey said looking at all the duelists gathered in the cabin of the cruise ship. "They're all playing Duel Monsters." 

"That's right," Yugi confirmed. "But they're not just playing, they're also trading. Duelists hope that they can get cards more suitable for their decks." Yugi was going to explain more but Joey was already in the middle of two duelists trying to trade his Kagemusha of the Blue Flame card.

"So the rumors are true, Yugi Moto is on this ship," a high-pitch voice said. Yugi turned and saw two boys walking into the cabin. The boy who recognized Yugi was short with light blue hair in a bowl-shape, large coke-bottle glasses and dressed in a green suit. He wore what looked like a permanent sneer.

The one next to him had shaggy black hair with a tuft of pink at the front wearing a knit cap and a cream-colored vest over a green shirt.

"Weevil Underwood!" Yugi recognized. "You're the reigning Duel Monsters champion!" He turned to the other boy. "And you're Rex Raptor, the runner-up." Rex just grunted, Yugi guessed that he was still upset over losing to Weevil in the Duel Monster Championship. "You... know me?"

"Of course," Weevil replied. "Everybody's heard of the kid who beat Seto Kaiba. I'm interested to see how you are on the Dueling Field."

"You won't even get a chance," Rex commented. "My dinosaurs will stomp all over you before he ever gets the chance."

"As if, your dinosaurs would just get stung by my insect swarm like last time. Plus, I know something nobody else does."

"What's that, Weevil?"

"Well, let's just say that everybody will soon learn that there are special rules that will require duelists to think more strategically."

"Oh please, my deck is so strong that I'll beat everyone, new rules or none."

"Like how you beat me last time? I doubt it." Weevil and Rex erupted into another argument which Yugi took advantage of in order to leave and walk out on the deck.

_So many expert duelists know about my duel with Kaiba_, Yugi thought. But _I doubt they know about my duel with Pegasus. Why me_? _Why did Pegasus single me out_? _I mean he said that there were seven Millennium Items. So why didn't he go for __one of the other five_? _Why did he express so much interest in my Millennium Puzzle_? _I know it's special, but how special is it that he's willing to kidnap my Grandfather's soul_?

"Hey Yug!" Joey called. He walked holding a variety of cards. "Check out all the cool cards I got."

Yugi read them off. "Salamandra, Koon Eye with Chain, Baby Dragon (1), and Shield and Sword. All right, with these new magic cards combined with your monster cards, you'll have a real strong deck."

"Oh yeah!" Joey cheered.

Yugi reached into the box that the Millennium Puzzle originally came in, which was also where he kept some spare cards and took out one of those cards. "Here, use this card as well. It's called the Time Wizard (2). It can be handy in a tough spot."

"Thanks, Yug, you're always looking out for me."

"Well, what are friends for?"

"Friends..." Joey let out a slight chuckle. "If you were to tell me a few months ago that we would become friends, I wouldn't have believed you."

"The way you threw that piece of the Millennium Puzzle into the pool, I wouldn't have believed it either."

"Hey, I got it back for you, didn't I? I mean after you stood up to that street punk for Tristan and me, it was the least I could do."

"Yeah, we have to look out for one another." Joey nodded.

Little did Yugi and Joey know that they were being watched by three people, two with malicious intentions.

"Oh Yugi." It was Weevil. "May I see those Exodia Cards of yours? They are just so rare..."

"Oh, sure." Yugi withdrew the five cards and handed them to Weevil.

"So these are the cards you used to defeat Kaiba." Weevil subtly positioned himself near the railing. "You know, for so long, I have been trying to devise a strategy to counteract Exodia. But I just couldn't think of anything. Exodia's just too powerful to face straight-out. Now, I've finally figured it out." Something in Yugi's gut told him not to trust Weevil, especially with the Exodia cards. "You see, while it's impossible to attack Exodia, it is possible to get rid of the cards directly, like THIS!" And like he was throwing a scrap of paper into the waste bin, he threw the Exodia cards over the side of the boat. "Say good-bye to Exodia!" Weevil cried with demonic laughter.

"NO!" Yugi cried. "Those are the Exodia cards that my Grandfather gave me!"

"You should always keep a stern hand on your possessions, you never know when you'll lose them," Weevil said. He laughed again and then walked away.

"Hang on, Yugi, I'll get them!" Joey volunteered and before Yugi could stop him, Joey dove into the ocean.

"Joey, no, it's not worth it!" Yugi argued.

In the water, Joey struggled to swim towards the first Exodia card at the same time keep his head above. He finally reached the first one. "Got it, just four more to go." Joey's head went under for a second then popped up again. He started to swim towards the next card.

"Joey!" Yugi called out. He took off his Millennium Puzzle so that it wouldn't weigh him down and then jumped in after Joey.

Joey reached another Exodia card. He placed it into his jacket pocket along with the other one. "Just three more to go," he said before feeling his strength leave him. Joey sunk beneath the waves.

"JOEY!" Yugi went under as well and pulled Joey back up to fresh air. Unfortunately, by the time he did, Joey was out cold_. I have to get Joey back onto the ship... wait, how do I do that_? _Nobody knows we're out here. So is this it_? _Am I going to drown before ever getting a chance to duel Pegasus? Somebody, help me_!

"Yugi!" Yugi heard a faint voice. He looked up and saw a rope ladder dangling down the side of the boat. Tristan was on it and Tea could be seen on the deck holding his Millennium Puzzle.

"Tea, Tristan," Yugi managed to say. He brought Joey over to the ladder where Tristan hauled Joey onto his back and brought him up. Yugi followed.

* * *

When Joey awoke, the first thing he saw was Tristan knealing over him. Tilting his head to one side, he could see Yugi was leaning against the wall, in the same position as he was in, only with Tea watching. 

"Joey, you're awake!" Tristan said after Joey finished retching up sea water.

Joey's eyes were dripping but it wasn't from the water. He turned towards Yugi and said, "I'm sorry, Yugi, I was only able to save two of your Exodia cards."

"Don't worry about it, Joey," Yugi said. "What's important is that you're safe."

"But this is always the case. I'm no help to anyone. Not to you, not even to my sister, Serenity."

"You have a sister?" Tea asked, surprised. Yugi was too, he could never recall Joey talking about his family before. There was one time where he joked about how he and Yugi were like brothers, but other than that, he never talked about his biological family.

Joey pulled himself into a sitting position. He reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. Inside was a picture of Serenity. It was a few years old, but up until the tape came, it was the visual reference he had of her. "Our parents separated when we were very little. I can remember seeing her cry as our parents broke us up. I haven't seen her for a long time." Joey explained that Serenity had a disease that would cause her to eventually go blind. The only hope she had was a very expensive surgery by a surgeon who lived in Germany. "That's why I want to win the three million dollars, so that she could get the operation. If I fail, then it will eventually reach the point where it would be impossible to restore her eyesight even with the surgery."

Yugi, Tea, and Tristan had never seen Joey so passionate about anything before. But deep down, they couldn't blame him. If there was one thing that Joey cherished above anything, even friendship, it's the bond between brother and sister. And with such high stakes, then Yugi could only say, "Don't worry, Joey, I'll do anything I can to help you win that money."

Joey smiled. "Thanks, Yugi. In return, I'll do anything I can to help you rescue your Grandpa." The two clasped hands to cement their pact.

"Hey guys, take a look," Tristan called. Everyone looked to see an island coming up in the distance. The rising sun behind it made it look very beautiful. "Do you think that's it?"

"That's it," Yugi confirmed. "Pegasus' island, Duelist Kingdom, and hopefully, where my Grandfather is being held."

* * *

Monster Glossary: 

(1)  
Name: Baby Dragon  
Level: 3  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 700

(2)  
Name: Time Wizard  
Level: 2  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 400


	3. Let the Tournament Begin

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 3: Let the Tournament Begin  
Episode Basis: Into the Hornet's Nest

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh, Yugi was still feeling down about losing to Pegasus. To add insult to injury, Pegasus sent Yugi instructions on how to get to the Duelist Kingdom Island. Tea and Tristan stowed away and Joey, who wanted to win the three million dollar prize money to help save his sister's eyesight, was able to fool his way onto the boat, especially when Yugi gave him one of his star chips. Harold, unfortunately, was left behind. Once on the boat, they met expert duelists like Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, and Mai Valentine, who especially took an interest in Yugi's abilites (yeah, right, abilities my foot). The sailing wasn't smooth however, as Weevil tricked Yugi into handing his Exodia cards over. Weevil threw them overboard in an act of maliciousness. Joey attempted to go after them but was only able to save two of the cards before Yugi was forced to dive in after him. Tea and Tristan came to their rescue and everybody agreed to help Yugi search for where Pegasus kept his Grandfather's soul and get Joey that money he needed to pay for Serenity's operation.

* * *

The sun shown down on the boat bringing its passengers to its sole destination: the Duelist Kingdom Island. It looked pretty big even from a mile out. As Yugi and his friends got closer, Joey voiced the concern they were all thinking.

"This Duelist Kingdom looks like a pretty big place, Yugi, finding Pegasus isn't going to be easy."

"Well, we've got to start somewhere," Yugi replied.

As the boat pulled into port, a large structure was visible at the center of the island: a large castle whose only entrance point seemed to be a long staircase.

The next feature that was visible to them was the group of black-suited men standing around like Secret Service agents.

"Whoa, check out the suits," Joey commented as the suits began giving out instructions to disembark.

Tristan gasped and turned to Tea. "Hey Tea, what if one of those guys finds out we're both stowaways. We should just play it cool and swim back."

"We're in the middle of nowhere, lamebrain!" Tea snapped. "If you can act normal for once, we'll be all right." Yugi and Joey chuckled at that remark. Yugi and his friends walked down the gangplank, Joey's hands in his pockets so the guards wouldn't ask why he had a star chip but no glove to put it on.

"Hey," one of the guards called out to Tristan. Tristan froze in place, his whole body shivering. "Don't look so nervous," the guard assured him. "You are our guests."

Tristan turned towards the guard and bowed sharply. "Yes, sir, thank you, sir," he said and ran off to join the others. "I think I just had a heart attack," he said trying to catch his breath.

"Way to play it cool, Tristan," Tea said sarcastically. "That wasn't suspicious at all."

"All right!" Joey cheered. "We all made it!"

"No we didn't," Yugi said. "We left Harold back in town. Did you guys tell anybody you were going to do this?"

Tea and Tristan shook their heads. Joey said, "No, I was in such a hurry to get here that I... AHHHH-CHOO!" Joey almost sneezed on Tea.

"Eww!" Tea screached.

"Ghesuntight," Tristan told Joey

Yugi's face grew grim. "You wouldn't have caught that cold if it wasn't for Weevil," he commented. Yugi was still haunted by the image of Weevil throwing his Exodia cards over the side of the boat and Joey almost killing himself to retrieve them.

"Well I was able to save two of them." Joey held up the two pieces of Exodia he managed to retrieve. But now they were soggy from Joey's little swim. "Uh... kind-of."

"I never should've given Weevil my Exodia cards," Yugi said. "Everything inside of me said not to even let him see them. But..."

"Stop beating yourself up, buddy," Tristan encouraged. "You had no idea he was going to do that. If anybody deserves the blame, it's Weevil."

"Speaking of our wormy friend," Joey said. "He just slithered his way off the boat." He pointed to the insect duelist who was giving Yugi his trademark smug smirk. "Boy, I would just love to slap him all the way back to the mainland."

Yugi found himself agreeing with Joey.

* * *

Harold checked the cover on his boat as he climbed up the rocks. He had been following the boat's wake all night and he hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep. Although, there was one time where he thought he saw some Duel Monster cards floating in the water but they sank before he could get a better glimpse.

_Well, so far so good, nobody has spotted me yet_, Harold thought. _Although I wish I didn't have to sneak in this way. It's the only way I could think of if I wanted to join Yugi there_. Harold still wished that they didn't choose him to be part of this Duel Monster Watcher group. He didn't even know how he was chosen; he didn't remember entering any contest. Heck, he's only played Duel Monsters once in his entire life. The mystery was wracking at his brain. _I can only hope that they still forgive me after all this is over_, Harold thought. _And why do I feel like I'm being watched_?

Harold was being watched, and like Tea, Tristan, and Joey, this person was someone who didn't receive an invitation to the tournament.

* * *

Yugi, his friends, and the other duelists were ushered to a long flight of stairs. The guard there said that they were there to meet their host and get the rules.

On the way up, Tea suddenly saw a speck of white. She turned just in time to see a figure with white hair and brown eyes wearing a white sweater over a green collar shirt dart behind a tree.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Tristan asked. "Did you see something?"

"Yeah, it looked like... Bakura!"

"Bakura from school?" Yugi asked. Tea nodded. Yugi looked in the direction Tea was looking in but didn't see anybody.

"Yeah, I saw him again."

"Again?" Joey asked.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Ho boy," he said.

* * *

(Last night, on the boat)

"I can't hold it any more," Tea complained as she pushed open the crate she and Tristan were hiding in. She really had to use the bathroom, plus it was getting stuffy in there and Tristan's B.O. wasn't helping.

"Tea, come back," Tristan bid. "What if someone sees you? They'll put you in the brig!"

"Well at least I'll be in a place with fresh air and a bathroom," Tea retorted. She climbed out and stretched her legs. It felt like hours since they both decided to assist Yugi by sneaking on board the boat in a packing crate. Joey said that he would find his own way on (which, from what Tea could deduce after the fact, meant pretending to be a contestant). Yugi and Joey would blow their minds if they found out that it was her who suggested that they sneak on board. They never knew her to be that assertive before. But, if her friend was in danger, she would do anything she can to help, even break the law.

Suddenly the cabin door opened. Tea quickly ducked around the corner and braced herself against the wall. She almost gasped when she saw Bakura step out and over to the boat's edge.

_Bakura, what's he doing here_? Tea had never known Bakura to be a duelist. So what was he doing here?

"Tea, why..." Tea muffled Tristan by slamming her hand over his mouth.

"It's Bakura," she said.

"Huh?" Tristan asked through her hand. Tea lowered it and the two peeked around the corner again. But there was nobody there. "Are you sure you saw him?"

"Positive. Well... I think I'm positive..."

It was then that Tea witnessed the encounter between Yugi, Weevil, and Joey. She almost gasped audibly when Weevil threw five of Yugi's cards over the side of the boat and again when Joey dove in after them and almost fainted when Yugi dove in after him.

"Come on, we have to help them," she told Tristan and they ran to get the ladder, the Bakura incident forgotten for now.

* * *

"That's twice I saw him," Tea said. "Maybe it's all in my brain."

"Yeah, you have Bakura on the brain," Tristan cracked. "Now come on, we're on a mission here."

The duelists gathered around the large steel and wood doors at the front of the castle. Over it was a balcony. They were all scrunched in together, so it was easy to hear their conversations.

"Hey, look, it's Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor, the top two duelists."

"Mako Tsunami's here too! Wow, these are some of the best duelists around."

"Wait a second, where the champ? Where's Seto Kaiba?"

"Didn't you hear? Some kid beat him and on his own turf too."

"Who is this kid? How did he beat the champ?"

"They said on the boat that his name's Yugi. He'll be the favorite to win."

"But I thought Kaiba was the best."

"Yeah, well, now Yugi will be the one to beat."

Joey nudged Yugi and whispered, "They're talking about you, bud." Yugi heard them too and was embarrassed that he was so famous just because of one duel, even if it was against the champion. He wasn't used to so much attention. His other friends also winked and nodded at him which made Yugi's face get even redder.

"Attention duelist," a voice called through a bull horn. "Please gather around. Your graceous host is eager to greet you all." And then he stepped onto the balcony, dressed in an expensive Itallian suit, his long white hair falling below his left eye.

"What I wouldn't give to get just five minutes alone with that guy," Joey said making a fist.

_Me too_, Yugi thought flashing back to his first duel with Pegasus.

* * *

Harold ran to the bottom of the steps, panting hard.

"Hey you," a guard called. "Let's see your star chips."

"Huh? Oh... wait." Harold reached into his backpack and took out the letter he got the day before. He showed it to the guard.

"Welcome to Duelist Kingdom," the guard said. "Please take your place in the Eastern grid. The tournament will start in an hour."

"Oh, okay." As Harold headed East (pointed out by the guard), he could hear Pegasus greeting the contestants, his voice extending even without the aid of a microphone.

"Greetings, Duelists! I am Maxamillian Pegasus. It is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to the Duelist Kingdom. You stand before me, the world's greatest duelists. But by this tournament's end, only one will be crowned 'King of Games.' I implore you all to assemble your dueling decks with care, with creativity, and with cunning. For this tournament will test your skills like never before. Now pay attention closely, these are the basic rules of the tournament. This will be a free-for-all, where any Duelist can challenge any other Duelist. To track your progress in the tournament, you've each been given a dueling glove. You've also been given two precious star chips. Each duelist must wager these star chips before each duel you compete in. To advance to the final level of competition, you must earn ten star chips. Ten star chips will grant you entrance into this castle for a chance at the three million dollar prize and for a chance to face me in one final duel!"

_If Grandpa's soul is here, I bet my dueling glove he's somewhere in that castle. But I won't be able to sneak in with all the guards around_. Yugi looked around at the black-suited, shades-wearing guards (thug is probably a more accurate term). _We'll just have to earn enough star chips to get inside._

"After 48 hours, only those with ten star chips shall be allowed on the island and everyone else will be eliminated from the tournament," Pegasus explained. "Life points shall be set at 2000 for each player. You may use any and all cards in your deck and direct attacks against other players are not allowed. Just to warn you, my guards and Duel Monster Watcher Squad will be on hand to make sure these rules are upheld. This will be a tournament unlike any you have ever experienced before! State-of-the-art dueling arenas cover this entire island and special dueling rules are in affect, but why spoil the surprise. Remember, think boldly, think strategically and duel mercilessly. You have one hour to prepare, both your cards and yourselves. When the sky lights up with fireworks, the duels will begin!" The crowd cheered as Pegasus returned inside the castle, thinking, _the Duelists have arrived. Yugi has taken the bait and the games are about to begin. Everything goes according to plan_.

Yugi remained on the steps after most of the other duelists have gone back down. Thinking, _I have to win my way into that castle_.

* * *

"You know, this doesn't seem like such a bad island," Harold commented as he watched some technicians put the final touches on one of the dueling arenas. Mentally, he added, _That is if you ignore the fact that it's owned by a soul-stealing psychopathic millionaire with intentions to do who-knows-what to Yugi_.

"Yugi, I don't know if I can win this thing."

_Huh_? _Joey_! Up ahead, Harold saw Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan standing around in a field, most likely waiting for the tournament to get under way. Harold ducked behind a tree. _Why did I have to come across them right off the bat_? Harold eavesdropped on their conversation. Joey was insisting that Yugi take back the star chip he gave Joey before they got on the boat.

"Nah, you keep it. Your little sister's counting on you to win that tournament's prize money."

_Joey's sister_? _What's that about_? _Wait a second, Joey's competing too_? _This might make things a lot harder than I realized._

"You can do it, you just have to stay clear of the more experience duelists," Tea coached.

"Yeah, it's just a matter of working your way up," Tristan added.

"Thanks, you guys. Well, Yugi, between your Grandpa and my sister, we don't have any room for mistakes."

_That sounds like the understatement of the year_, Harold thought. A banging sound interrupted his thought. He looked up to see multi-color explosions high above the castle.

The signal, the Duelist Kingdom tournament had begun.

"Let's do it!" Yugi cried. As Yugi and his friends walked off, Harold was debating with himself whether or not he should reveal himself to them or go to oversee another duel. _Wait a second, man, get a grip. If Yugi and the others are really your friends, then they will understand your predicament. Aww man, why did they have to choose me for this thing in the first place_?

"So, what's your plan, Yugi?" Joey asked as they walked along.

"Well, I might as well stick with Weevil. After all, we have a score to settle."

"I was hoping you would say that."

"Isn't that him up there?" Tea asked.

She was right. Weevil was just standing there like he was waiting for something.

"Weevil," Yugi called. "I challenge you to a duel!"

Weevil turned and ran into the forest. Yugi and his friends gave chase but their progress was hampered by a swarm of moths.

"He's fast for a small guy," Tristan complained.

"Maybe you're just slow for a big guy."

Yugi couldn't understand Weevil's logic. He knew that Weevil wanted to duel him, so why was he running? Suddenly, Yugi remembered what Weevil said on the boat.

"_Everybody will soon learn that there are special rules that will require duelists to think more strategically_."

It must have something to do with the new rules that Pegasus mentioned. I better figure out what they are, and fast!

Yugi and his friends cornered Weevil in a clearing.

"Welcome said the spider to the fly," Weevil said in way of a greeting. "You fell into my trap... again!"

"It's time you answer for what you did on the boat, Weevil!" Yugi's Millennium Puzzle lit up as Yugi felt its energies flow into him. "Now, Weevil," the transformed Yugi said. "Time to see if you duel as well as you can run away."

"Was I running away or cleverly weaving you into my web?" Weevil retorted.

"It's time to duel!"

"As you wish, prepare to lose, Yugi!"

"Well if you're going to duel, then I guess I showed up at the right time," a new voice said. Harold revealed himself from the forest's depth. He decided to just bite the bullet and accept things as they come.

"Harold! You showed up after all," Tea said gladly.

"So, one of Pegasus' referees is familiar with little-Yugi," Weevil teased.

"I prefer the term Watcher," Harold said. "So if you're done blabbing, let's get this party started." Harold blew on his whistle and the entire ground started to tremble.

"It's an earthquake!" Tristan cried.

"Harold, what's going on?" Yugi asked Harold.

Weevil snickered.

"Just calm down and watch," Harold replied. The ground opened up to reveal an underground bunker. A dueling arena much like the one Yugi used in his duel against Kaiba rised out of the bunker. It was half red and half blue with the number 15 on the side. Two podiums and stands unfolded as well as four holo projection towers on each corner.

"Man, these won't be like the duels back home," Joey commented as the stadium completed revealing itself from its compact position.

"You just stepped into a hornet's nest and there's no way out!" Weevil cried as he ran to the red side.

"These giant arenas must be set up throughout the entire island," Joey figured.

"There are," Harold confirmed. "And they're not just placed there randomly, there's a reason."

"And what reason is that?" Tristan asked.

"Honestly, Tristan, I'm not sure. But I'm positive that there is a reason."

"Harold, why didn't you tell us you worked for Industrial Illusions?" Tea asked. She felt betrayed, that is until she heard Harold's reply.

"Because yesterday, I didn't work for them; but last night as the boat was leaving, I received a letter making me one of the Duel Monster Watchers who will oversee the elimination rounds of the tournament." There was a stand but no accompanying podium in the center and Harold took his place there.

"I noticed you have just one star chip," Weevil pointed out. "That means I get to have the pleasure of eliminating you from the tournament early. Once you're gone, everyone else's chips will be easy picking."

"Weevil seems a little too cocky, don't you think?" Joey asked Tristan and Tea. They nodded.

"Not if I get your two first," Yugi came back.

"What?"

"This will be an all or nothing duel for the both of us."

"Why should I risk both my star chips when you only have one?"

"Because I have something else I think you might want." He held up his deck. "My entire Duel Monsters deck."

"So, you'd risk your Grandpa's deck? Fine with me."

"This Duel Monsters match puts Yugi Moto versus Weevil Underwood!" Harold announced. "The winner will receive three star chips. If Weevil is the winner..." _Which I hope he isn't_, he wanted to add. "He will also receive Yugi's deck. Now, let's duel!"

"Let's duel!" Yugi and Weevil both cried. Their life point counters were set to 2000.

(Y: 2000)  
(W: 2000)

* * *

A passing duelist noticed the stadium and called out to two other duelists. "Hey, look, there's a duel's starting." The three went to check it out. "That's Weevil Underwood, the National Champion. But who's that dueling with him?"

"That's Yugi Moto," Joey informed them.

"Isn't that the kid who defeated Kaiba?" A second duelist asked.

"None other."

"I didn't expect a Yugi-Weevil match-up until the finals," the third duelist commented.

"But Weevil's the National champ, there's no way some new kid can win against him, even if he did win against Kaiba."

Weevil noticed them. "Well, Yugi, looks like my adoring public is waiting, so let us begin!"

"Duel!" They both cried. And it began.

"Let's see how you do against my Killer Needle (1)." The projectors showed a large bee with an equally-big stinger.

"You'll have to get through my Mammoth Graveyard (2)," Yugi replied summoning a large elephant skeleton to the field. "This massive monster will match your annoying insect point for point. Attack!"

"Killer Needle, let's show that mammoth your poison stinger!" The two monsters charged each other. The Mammoth Graveyard was defeated first.

"No!" Yugi cried.

"Gone after just one sting? He must be allergic."

_I don't get it_, Yugi thought. _Both monsters were evenly matched. It should've been a stalemate_!

"Have you begun to figure out why I led you all the way to this forest area?" Weevil asked. "If you'd just look around, you will see that this area is an exact replica of our surrounding environment. One part wasteland and one part forest and who thrives in the forest? Bugs, that who! The strongest, most powerful insects rule the forest. So as long as I play my bugs in the forest area, I get a field power bonus!"

(KN: 1200---1560)

"I get it!" Harold exclaimed kicking himself for not realizing it earlier. "Yugi's mammoth was defeated because Weevil's insect was drawing power from the area around it! _Wait a second, Weevil said that the field was part forest and part wasteland. That would mean_...

Weevil continued his verbal assault on Yugi. "I guess you just weren't listening when Pegasus said that this tournament would have some exciting new surprises in store for us. Maybe if you were smart enough to steal the tournament's rulebook like I did, you would be getting a field power bonus instead of me!"

"He cheated!" Joey cried. "He led us here 'cause he knew that Yugi would have an unfair advantage!"

_It's not as unfair as you might think, Joey_, Harold wanted to say.

"Go ahead and call me a cheater if you want. You're all just jealous that you didn't swipe the rules yourselves and because you didn't, little Yugi is about to..."

Yugi's laughter interrupted Weevil. "Take a look at your Killer Needle," Yugi told him. Everybody watched as Weevil's insect went up in a flash of light.

"My monster! What have you done with my monster?" Weevil demanded to know. He looked down at the stats of Yugi's monster.

1560, the same as his Killer Needle.

"This can't be. My creature was super charged with the field power bonus!" _But according to this, Yugi's monster somehow got just as powerful_.

"Looks like my Mammoth gets a field power bonus just like your bugs do from the forest," Yugi explained.

"What?!"

"He's right, Weevil," Harold agreed. "Dinosaur monsters like the Mammoth Graveyard thrive in the wasteland just as the Killer Needle does in the forest. While Yugi's monster was destroyed first, when the field is split into 50-50, both monsters receive a power boost. And since they had equal attack points to begin with, they both are destroyed."

Weevil growled, "The field point advantage was supposed to be just mine."

Yugi took over. "I kept wondering something on the boat ride here, Weevil. Why were we coming all the way to some remote island just to duel? But as soon as I saw this holographic display grid, it all came together. Every monster has a type of field that it does best on, sort of like a home field advantage. And what makes this island so special is that it has every type of field imaginable. So when you deliberately led us to this spot, you were clearly hoping to give yourself a home field advantage."

Weevil's response wasn't one that Yugi was expecting. He was laughing. "You're awfully clever to put it all together like that, Yugi. But figuring out one rule won't be enough. There are surprises hidden underneath every rock and I know them all!"

Yugi's friends let out words of encouragement. "You can beat him, Yugi!"

"Don't let that flea scare you! He's bluffing!"

"Oh really?" Weevil asked. "Then let's see how you deal with this bluff." He summoned a large purple beetle monster. "My Hercules Beetle (3) will find a way to crawl under your skin and with the field empowering him, he will really get under your skin!"

(HB: 1500---1950, 2000---2600)

Yugi knew he was lucky that he drew a dinosaur card the first time around, but he also knew that there won't be a second time. His best option was to perform a combo attack, much like what Kaiba did with his Saggi the Dark Clown and Negative Energy Generator. "I summon my Feral Imp (4) and I'll equip it with the Horn of the Unicorn to raise its attack points!" Yugi laid a magic card below his monster card. The green gargoyle-like creature suddenly grew a horn on his head.

(FI: 1300---2000)

"Magic lightning attack!" Yugi commanded. The Feral Imp and Hercules Beetle attacked at the same time. The Feral Imp was destroyed.

"Yugi's attack didn't even phase that thing!" Tea cried.

"Something's screwy," Joey observed. Yugi was obviously upset.

"I thought you knew that all monsters with a field power bonus were resistent to magic," Weevil said.

"So because of that field power bonus, Weevil's beetle stopped the Feral Imp's attack and neutralized the power it gained from Yugi's magic card," Harold deduced. _I guess it's easy to see how he got to be the National Champion_... _besides cheating that is_.

(Y: 1350)  
(W: 2000)

Not knowing what else to do, Yugi set a monster in defense mode.

"Defending, are we? Well it won't work. Not even your strongest monsters can stand up to my Basic Insect card (5)! Not only does it get a field power bonus..."

(BI: 500---650, 700---910)

Weevil threw down two more magic cards. "But I'm upgrading him with a level 3 laser cannon and a level 2 power boost!" Weevil's insect totally obliterated Yugi's defense monster.

"That was for every bug you squashed or stomped on, Yugi. My bugs demand respect, especially in their home! You see, there's nothing that you can do to stand against me. For you see..." he held up a trap card. "In case you're crazy enough to attack me, I have a little surprise all waiting for you. This trap card will prevent all your monsters from attacking me."

"Really, then I guess I'll just do this." He laid a card face-down.

_Another defense monster no doubt_, Weevil guessed. "Well I'll just make sure you are doing nothing but defending, thanks to this trap card. Face it; while my trap card's on the field, your monsters are powerless to stop me! So, does my tightening web make you squirm?"

_He's so busy bragging that he's not paying attention_, Yugi thought. _Maybe I can use that to set a little trap of my own_. He laid a card face-down but verticle on the bottom half of the table.

"Face it, Yugi, I got you totally pinned down against me and there's no chance you can attack, but I can attack you any time I want! And with each turn you coward, I can summon a new monster." In the next two turns, Weevil summoned two more insect monsters.

"I'm going to wipe out all your monsters with one big bug blitzkrieg," Weevil bragged.

_That's right, Weevil_, Yugi coaxed. _Put all your monsters on the field. That's exactly what I'm counting on._

"Wow, look at our Yugi up there," Tea said. "He's just so focused."

"Yeah, it's like when he duels, he's a whole different person," Joey agreed.

Weevil drew a card and chuckled. "Well, look at this; I'm down to my last bug monster, Yugi. You're about to be exterminated!"

"We'll see what my cards have to say about that." The next card Yugi drew was the Dark Magician. _Perfect_! _There's no way Weevil can resist him as a target_. "All right, Weevil, I defend with the Dark Magician!"

"Excellent, I'll destroy your very favorite card first! Now, my pet, power up your laser cannon and lay waste to Yugi's prized card!"

Yugi chuckled. He actually looked like he wanted Weevil to attack. Actually, he did.

"What… why are you laughing?" Weevil asked a little frightened.

"Weevil, you're not the only one who can lay a trap card."

"What?"

"You're so busy grandstanding that you paid no attention to the cards I put down in play."

"B... but I thought they were all monster cards!"

"Not all. While you loaded your field with bug monsters, I prepared a special surprise... the trap card Mirror Force!"

"No! Stop your attack!"

"It's too late, Weevil, you already called your attack. Mirror Force will reflect your monster's attack right back at you!" True to his word, the energy blast emitted from Weevil's Basic Insect Card was reflected off the Dark Magician and destroyed all of Weevil's bug monsters.

Weevil's lifepoints were devastated!

(Y: 1350)  
(W: 555)

Joey, Tristan and Tea cheered.

_Good job, Yugi_, Harold congratulated but knew he couldn't say anything for fear of making the match invalid.

"Face it, Weevil, your army is decimated, your life points low, and as you yourself said, you used up all your monsters. Now see where lying and cheating gets you: absolutely nowhere!"

Weevil let out a harsh laugh. "Actually, I lied about not having any more monsters!"

Yugi gasped.

"I still have my most unstoppable creature waiting in the wings. And this invincible creature will put you out of your misery once and for all!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: Killer Needle  
Level: 4  
Type: Insect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1000

(2)  
Name: Mammoth Graveyard  
Level: 3  
Type: Dinosaur  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 800

(3)  
Name: Hercules Beetle  
Level: 5  
Type: Insect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 2000

(4)  
Name: Feral Imp  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1400

(5)  
Name: Basic Insect  
Level: 2  
Type: Insect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 700


	4. Insect Elimination

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 4: Insect Elimination  
Episode Basis: The Ultimate Great Moth

Perviously, on Yu-Gi-Oh!: It was time for the Duelist Kingdom tournament to begin. An opening speech by Pegasus revealed that there are hidden secrets on the island. Once the tournament began, Yugi was quick to challenge Weevil to a duel, who revealed one of the secrets that Pegasus was talking about: that each dueling ring has a designate field which gives certain monsters a power boost. The forest/wasteland region that Yugi and Weevil duelled on made Weevil's insect monsters one above Yugi's. But Yugi was able to turn the tides thanks to the Dark Magician and a trap card: Mirror Force. But Weevil revealed that he still has yet to play his most powerful monster. What is it?

* * *

Joey, Tea, and Tristan were still celebrating Yugi's one-card defeat of all of Weevil's monsters.

"Great move, Yugi!"

"All right!"

"You can beat him without a doubt," Tea commented. She then heard a harsh laugh. A familiar-looking woman walked up to them, at least familiar to Joey.

"Hey I know you; you're that Mai Valentine Yugi and I met on the boat."

"I must say, I feel sorry for you, cheering on such a loser."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tea asked challengingly.

"Weevil is the regional champion, no moves that little runt has can possibly stop him."

"LITTLE?!"

"You know, she has a point," Joey said. Tristan nodded.

"Hey, just whose side are you on anyway?" Tea asked.

"All I'm saying is Weevil's no pushover," Joey said. "If it was that easy to beat him, I doubt Pegasus would've invited him in the first place."

Tea scowled. She didn't like that she was the only one who was openly rooting for Yugi.

"You've been doing a lot of buzzing through this duel, Weevil, but I have yet to feel the sting."

"Since you're whole new to this dueling tournament thing, I'll spell it out for you. I'll wipe that smirk off your face." He drew a card. "Oh gee, this card doesn't stand a chance. Oh well, guess I'll just lay it in defense mode." Even Joey could tell that Weevil's act of pity was a bluff.

_Nice try, Weevil_, Yugi thought. _But I remember that trap card you placed down. As soon as I make an attack, he'll spring it and wipe out all my monsters from the field_... _but what if I get my monsters off the field first and then attack him_? _Yes, that's it_! "I'll spring your trap, Weevil, but first... the monster recovery card!"

_Interesting_, Harold thought. _Yugi must be trying to protect his monsters from whatever Weevil has in store for him. It's a safe move, but is it a good one_?

"Monsters, return to your cards now!" The two monster cards that Yugi played were returned to his deck. Then Yugi drew a new hand. "Now, all I have to do is sacrifice one of my weaker monsters and your trap is sprung... Kruiboh (1)! Attack!" A little furball with eyes and claws appeared. It went straight for Weevil's trap and sprung it. "Trap cards only work when they catch you by surprise. Next time, don't give your plan away."

(Y: 1050)  
(W: 555)

Weevil let out a hysterical laughter. "You fool! I don't care about that measly trap card!" Yugi gasped. "I wanted you to recall your monsters, so you wouldn't attack this." He flipped over the defense monster he placed down. A little green worm popped out.

_It's just a simple little Larvae Moth _(2). _That tiny creature can't be much of a threat_, Yugi thought as the moth gained a power boost from the field.

(LM: 500---650, 400---520)

_What's Weevil up to now_?

"Sure, he's just a little slug now..." Weevil threw down another card. "But the Cocoon of Evolution (3) will change all that!" The worm was now emitting thread around itself.

"Eww, that's just gross," Tea muttered.

"Weevil's bug is sealing itself in the cocoon," Joey reported.

_I told those losers that Weevil would turn this duel around._

"Behold, my Cocoon of Evolution!" Weevil announced. "Within that cocoon sits my tiny little Larvae Moth. And over the next 5 turns, it will grow into the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!"

"Then I'll crack that cocoon before it gets a chance," Yugi declared.

"Easier said than done, Yugi. My Cocoon of Evolution also gets a field power bonus from the field around it."

(CE: 2000---2600)

"Its defense is so strong, not even your strongest monster will be able to crack it. Just 5 more turns," Weevil announced.

Yugi had a panicked look on his face. He was running out of time before Weevil's moth was fully evolved. And once that happens, not even his Dark Magician would be able to stop it.

_I hope Yugi can pull out of this in one piece_, Harold thought. _These tournaments do more than just bring together duelists; they also set the standard for the duelists' future. And if Yugi loses, not only will his reputation among all duelists be squashed before it even starts, but he won't have a chance to save his Grandpa from Pegasus. Yugi's got more to lose from this duel than a simple star chip_.

"Gaia, the Fierce Knight! Shatter that cocoon!"

"Yugi, no," Harold said quietly. But it was too late. Gaia's attack bounced off of Weevil's cocoon.

"The field power bonus makes it too strong!" Joey cried out.

"One turn down," Weevil teased. "Care to try again?"

_Weevil's cocoon will be tough to crack. And with every attack that fails, my life points go down_.

(Y: 750)  
(W: 555)

Yugi's friends tried to shout encouragement but Mai put them down on the spot. Then she said something that really got under Tea's skin.

"You make it sound like your little Yugi has a chance."

"Of course he does!" Tea said practically yelling in Mai's face. Joey got her into a full nelson before Tea could jump Mai.

"Any duelist who has gone up against Weevil's Cocoon of Evolution has been totally trashed."

"All of them?" The guys asked.

"But... Yugi's got us to help him," Tea said meekly.

"Hah! You're only a disadvantage. If Yugi didn't spend his time listen to your whining, he wouldn't be so low in life points."

"Tea," Harold said calmly. "I know your heart is in the right place. But the fact of the matter is Mai has a point. As long as Weevil's cocoon is in defense mode, Yugi can't reach his life points, and since its defense points is at 2600..." Harold looked at his monitor to confirm the number. "It stands as the strongest, well-guarded monster on the field." _But even the mightiest fortresses have its weak spots_, he mentally added. _If you look closely, Yugi, you might see the answer's literally right in front of you._

Yugi set a defense monster as a precaution and then tried to figure out what to do. _Weevil's pretty confident that whatever's growing inside that cocoon is unbeatable. But there's got to be some way to pop that thing open._

"Come on, Yugi," Joey called out. "Your Grandpa's counting on you!"

"I know," Yugi replied.

"Then you can't keep letting this little creep push you around. You need to get fired up!"

_That's it_! Yugi's eyes widened, then they narrowed again as he looked at his hand.

_I think Yugi just figured it out_, Harold guessed. _There is a way to turn this duel around. Now, the only question is, can Yugi get the cards before that cocoon gives birth_.

Meanwhile, another duel was waging of a different kind. Mai was putting down his friends' encouragement, saying it wasn't doing Yugi any good and Tea was doing her best to rebut. Her final comment, "Friendship hasn't helped Yugi any, he's losing."

Then Yugi gave his friends a thumb's up which totally shocked Mai and cheered the others up.

Yugi summoned his Curse of Dragon (4). "And I'll combine it with this magic card! Attack with Dragon Flame!" The dragon's fire spread out around the cocoon.

"What do you think you're doing? You know your little firefly can't hurt my cocoon."

Yugi chuckled. "Whoever said I was aiming for your cocoon? I combined my Burning Land card with my Curse of Dragon to destroy the forest around your cocoon."

"You can't do that!" Weevil protested.

"Yes he can," Harold interrupted. "The holographic forest that serves as the source for your cocoon's increased power has all the properties of a real forest including being susceptible to fire. And magic cards can affect the field just as much as it can affect the monsters, which means..."

"I lose my field power bonus," Weevil moaned.

(CE: 2600---2000)

"Now, let's try this again," Yugi said. "Gaia, the Fierce Knight, attack!" Gaia stabbed the cocoon again and everyone thought it was over.

They thought wrong.

The cocoon fell apart and a screech could be heard from it.

"It's still moving?" Joey asked shocked.

"You're surprised?" Mai asked back.

_I don't get it_, Harold thought. _That should've defeated it, unless_...

"It must've evolved enough to survive," Joey said finishing Harold's thought.

A large green moth with rainbow-colored wings rose into the air.

"I was surprised you were able to pierce my cocoon," Weevil said. "But you were unable to stop the evolution of my ultimate monster, The Great Moth (5)!"

"But I thought it took 5 turns."

"It does for it to reach its perfectly ultimate stage but you stopped him one turn early."

_I see now. The Great Moth's attack points hadn't risen to its maximum before Yugi was able to pierce the outer shell of the cocoon. Unfortunately, it evolved enough to pierce the cocoon and withstand Yugi's attack_.

The smirk on Mai's face practically screamed 'I was right.'

_Weevil turned this match around_, Yugi thought. _But I can't give up_!

"Feeling a little outclassed, Yugi? Or perhaps you're enjoying your first major dueling defeat. I knew a little gnat like you couldn't stand up to my overwhelming power!"

_If I had Exodia, this would be clenched for me. But I don't_. Yugi shook his head. _I can't let that rattle me. I need to concentrate on the here and now and how to stop Weevil's Great Moth._

"You may have gotten your prize monster onto the field, Weevil, but I'll still find that way to squash that oversize bug."

"You'll pay for that stinging jab with your life points!"

"Fine, we'll settle this in the air."

_Uh-oh_, Harold thought_. I think I just figured out another secret rule. Since Weevil's monster can fly, it can't be touched by any land-based monsters including Yugi's knight. And his dragon's too weak to withstand an attack from it._

"This is it, Yugi!" Weevil cried out. "My moth will crush your defenses, slay your knight, and blow your dragon out of the sky! First your defense monster!"

Weevil's Great Moth attacked, blowing away Yugi's Beaver Warrior(6).

"And now for your knight!"

"I guess Weevil wants to pay back Gaia for shattering that cocoon," Tristan muttered.

"Not if I can help it!" Yugi said as he threw down a magic card.

Harold recognized it. It was the rare polymerization. Using it can fuse two monsters into one, thereby increasing the attack points of each monster. And it looked like Weevil was too busy bragging about his moth to notice.

"You were so busy bragging, that you didn't notice I played a polymerization card, combining my knight and my dragon to form... Gaia, the Dragon Champion (7)! That's right, Weevil, now it can go head-to-head with your Great Moth."

"Not so fast, Yugi, take a look." Yugi couldn't believe it. His fusion monster was losing attack points. As if he could sense Yugi's question, Weevil said. "It's poison, Yugi. Tiny particles of poison that are emitted each time my Great Moth unleashes its wind gust attack!" Yugi was backed into a jam. How can he protect his knight from the very air?

Meanwhile, Gaia's attack points dropped below 2000.

_Oh no_! _My knight's in serious trouble_. He looked at the cards that he held in his hand. _And there's nothing in my hand that can stop it. But I know my Grandpa's deck will come through for me_. He drew a card and hoped for the best.

His hoping paid off.

"Yes! Ready to be rained out, Weevil? Makiyu, the Magical Mist!" A gentle rain covered both monsters and the poison was washed away. "Magical Mist rinses the field clean."

"No fair! I was about to win and you saved yourself with a little drizzle?"

_It's true that I saved my knight, but that's not all I did._

"Fine, then, Yugi. You won a brief reprieve. But it won't help you! Great Moth, tornado of doom!" Yugi gasped as Weevil's monster fired a blast and destroyed Yugi's combo monster. "Your monster's gone and your almost out of lifepoints!"

(Y: 50)  
(W: 555)

"Yugi, keep fighting! You can come back from this!" Joey called.

"You're all delusional!"

"No, Joey's right. Yugi never gives up."

"It's true, Mai," Harold confirmed. "Yugi doesn't care if he wins or loses, as long as he keeps on fighting to the bitter end." _Of course, the consequences this time are more serious._

"Joey, isn't there something we can do?" Tea asked.

"I don't know."

"Face it, Yugi's down to 50 life points and Weevil destroyed his best monster combo. Don't you see? Your brainless cheerleading only serves as a distraction. He spends too much time listening to you losers. Weevil keeps his mind on the game. He saw Yugi's strategy and now because of you, Yugi's going to lose it all."

"That's where you're wrong, Valentine. Yugi is going to win."

"And just how do you know, pointy-hair?"

"Because Yugi has that look."

"What look?" Tea and Joey asked.

"That grin; whatever Yugi's grinning about, it can't be good for your boy Weevil." Tristan was right; Yugi had a confident smile on his face, a smile which turned into laughter.

"Hey, hey, what are you so happy about?" Weevil demanded to know. "Stop that snickering!"

"Weevil," Yugi began. "I know it will be very difficult for you to accept defeat, especially after finding so many clever ways to cheat. But if you thought bending the rules would help you win but this match, you're wrong."

"No, this is a trick!"

"You play dishonestly so you expect the same of your opponents. But I duel with honor, Weevil! And that makes all the difference!"

"You've got nothing!"

"Here's what I do have... the mighty SUMMONED SKULL (8)!"

"Whoa, what's that?" Mai found herself asking.

"Summoned Skull, along with the Dark Magician and Gaia, the Fierce Knight, form the three most powerful monsters in Yugi's deck," Harold informed her. The Summoned Skull looked like a demon with its body turned inside out. You could see the bones and muscle. It had bone claws and two horns on its forehead.

"This is it, Weevil, your mighty insect will not last this next attack."

_Yugi must be losing it_, Weevil thought. _His Summoned Skull is strong, but my Great Moth is stronger_.

Yugi must've sensed Weevil's skepticism because he said, "There's something you overlooked, Weevil. My magical mist is still dampening the field."

Both Weevil and Mai gasped.

_He's right_, Weevil realized. "Everything's wet! My Great Moth is totally soaked!"

"And further more, my Summoned Skull attacks with electricity making your water-logged bug a giant lightning rod. I hope you're in for some fireworks, Weevil, because all this water boosts my monster's electrical attack by 1000 points."

(SS: 2500---3500)

"Summoned Skull, lightning strike!" Yugi commanded. The monster sent lightning into the air and it came down on the Great Moth ten fold. The giant insect was burning and burning until it crashed to the ground, charred and smoking.

"It's over, I won," Yugi declared.

"The winner of this match is... Yugi Moto!" Harold declared. His friends let out a cheer.

Mai just said, "I didn't think Yugi could beat Weevil."

* * *

After the duel, Harold checked Weevil's backpack and found a book. "Well, what do we have here? 'Official Duelist Kingdom Rulebook.'" He opened it up and read from the first page. "Warning, do not remove book from the room you found it in. Well I just guess I'll save this for later." He placed it into his own backpack.

"I'm the National Champion, the National Champion!" Weevil was crying.

"You call yourself a champion, Weevil, but you only won your duels through lying and cheating. True champions, they play with honor."

"Don't waste your breath on this slug, Yug," Joey said getting in Weevil's face. "He's a dueling disgrace and I hereby relieve him of his dueling gauntlet."

So Weevil Underwood was officially eliminated from the tournament in the first round.

"There," Yugi muttered as he placed Weevil's two star chips next to his one in their slots on the gauntlet. "Three stars. But I still need seven more. Ten star chips will admit me into that castle, and hopefully, to my Grandfather."

"Hey Yugi," Harold said. "I was just wondering. How did you think of that whole burning land idea? I personally would've never thought of such a round-about way of evening the playing field." Harold gave him a smirk while glancing at a female shadow hidden within the trees.

"That's simple, Harold. Joey gave me the inspiration. He told me to get fired up and that did it." Yugi noticed the shadow too.

"Well I was just glad I could help in some way, Yug," Joey said.

"I guess having a cheering squad was some help after all," Tea figured.

"Well, as long as I don't have to wear a skirt," Joey cracked.

"Actually, I think Tristan looks good in a skirt," Tea said snickering.

"Hey!" Everyone laughed as the shadow who was listening in on them vanished into the trees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: Kuriboh  
Level: 1  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 200

(2)  
Name: Larvae Moth  
Level: 2  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 400

(3)  
Name: Cocoon of Evolution  
Level: 3  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 2000

(4)  
Name: Curse of Dragon  
Level: 5  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1500

(5)  
Name: Great Moth  
Level: 8  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2500

(6)  
Name: Beaver Warrior  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1500

(7)  
Name: Gaia, the Dragon Champion  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon/Fusion  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2100

(8)  
Name: Summoned Skull  
Level: 6  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 1200


	5. Harpie's Siren

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 5: Harpie's Siren

Episode Basis: First Duel

Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh!: The duel between Yugi and Weevil was heating up in more ways than one. Tea was ready to slap Mai around the island for putting down the friendship that they all shared. But as it turned out, they were able to help Yugi in more ways than one. Joey gave him the idea of burning the forest region on Weevil's side of the field eliminating the field power bonus. But when Weevil brought out his strongest monster, the Great Moth, Yugi along with his fusion dragon-knight monster found himself backed into a corner. But thanks to a magical mist card as well as his ultra-powerful Summoned Skull, Yugi grilled Weevil's mouth. Yugi took Weevil's star chips, Joey took Weevil's glove, Harold took the Duelist Kingdom rulebook that Weevil stole, and Weevil took a ride back to the mainland as the first elimination of the Duelist Kingdom.

* * *

From the comfort of his palace, Maxamillian Pegasus enjoyed watching the duels commence on his private viewing system. He watched, and schemed. _All over the island, my unwilling pawns are in place. The duels have begun and right now, the slow process of elimination is well under way. Only the strongest Duel Monster players will survive and those of insufficient skill will fall by the wayside. This will be a sight to behold_...

* * *

Yugi and his friends approached a clifftop in high spirits. Joey's spirit was especially high.

"Okay, it's my turn now. I'm taking on the next duelist I see," Joey decided.

The others weren't so sure. "You know, I'm not so sure Joey is up to this," Tea said.

"Yeah, there are tournament level players here. But you'd think that Joey would realize that by now?"

"Good point, Tristan," Harold said, deep in the Duelist Kingdom rulebook that he took from Weevil's backpack. "There are some outrageous rules here that could make things tough even for Yugi."

"Like what?" Yugi asked.

"Well..."

Harold was interrupted by Joey. "Here I stand, the next Duel Monsters Champion!" Joey declared.

The others face-faulted. "You know, I like Joey and all, but... I'd say he's about twelve doughnuts short of a dozen," Harold commented.

"No argument here," Tristan agreed.

Joey stared out at the ocean. _I better be the champion, for Serenity's sake. She's always counted on me, even when we were kids_...

* * *

_She was around 6 at the time and he was 10. Their parents were going through tough times and it looked like they were on their ways towards a divorce. Joey brought Serenity to the beach because A, she always loved it there and B, it would make her forget all the trouble at home, at least for a little while._

_Joey and Serenity spent all day at the beach, frolicking in the cold water, building sand castles, and just having a good time, not a care in the world._

_"I really loved today, Big Brother," Serenity said as the sun began its descent._

_"Me too, we should come back here again sometime."_

_Serenity frowned. "But what about..."_

_"Don't worry, even if Mom and Dad did get a divorce, I'll still take you back here."_

_"Promise?"_

_Joey linked his pinky with Serenity's. "Promise."

* * *

_

Joey took a deep breath. He was her brother; he was supposed to take care of her. She always counted on him and now, in her hour of need, he promised again that he would do everything in his power to save his sister's eyesight and fulfill their promise to take her to the ocean again. Yugi and the others stepped up behind him. They could tell what Joey was thinking (from his calm and serious expression) and that was enough to forgive him for any past acts of stupidity.

Suddenly they could hear cheering. They looked down to see a valley with lots of Duel Monster stadiums like the one Weevil and Yugi dueled with.

"Wow, look at them all," Tristan said.

"Yup, sure are a lot of them."

"Okay, I'm going in," Joey said.

"You sure you want to do this? If you do, you could risk giving up your only star chip." From Joey's face-fault, Tristan could tell that the idea didn't occur to Joey.

"Don't panic, Joey. You can do this, you know that, right?"

"I hope you're right, Yug, this will be my first official match and I can't afford to be knocked out at the start."

"I'm sure that not everyone here is as pro as Weevil, Joey," Harold said. "There's probably someone here on your level."

Joey took out his deck. "I should try to figure out what field my monsters are most suited for. They're mostly beasts and warrior-types..." Joey looked around at the field they were in. "I guess that makes this meadow region my kind of turf."

"That's right, Joey," Harold confirmed. "Warriors and Beast-Warriors are better suited for meadows and field."

"See, I know you could do it," Yugi said.

"You lost, cry baby, now give me your star chips!" An annoying voice shouted making everyone cringe.

"A voice that annoying can only belong to..." Tea glanced nearby where it looked like a duel was just ending. One of the players was complaining about how his opponent couldn't have been psychic and that she cheated. The Watcher who was observing the duel had already left, apparently not caring about the player's complaint. And his opponent, the one who called him a cry baby and was laughing at how pathetic he was, the owner of the voice that Tea hated so much, "Mai!"

Mai noticed them. "Well, if it ain't the Flubbing Five." She eyed Yugi and Joey's gloves hungrily and walked up to them. "So, Yugi, are your duels going well?" Mai asked conversely.

"I'm making progress," Yugi said neutrally. Tristan and Harold stepped up behind Tea just in case she decided to start mauling Mai. Judging from the look on Tea's face, there was a 95 chance of that happening.

"So you already won three star chips. I just might be up for a duel myself."

_Who's she kidding_? Harold asked. _She was there when it happened, she wants something._

"Take her," Tea whispered harshly to Yugi. Yugi was actually more nervous at Tea's instruction than Mai suddenly acting chummy towards another Duelist. "Knock her out of this tournament and off of the island."

Mai was apparently relishing in Tea's hostility towards her. "You know, I'm definitely up for a duel. And the person I want to duel is..." She paused, most likely for dramatic effect before leveling her finger...

At Joey.

"You."

"Huh? Who, me?" Joey asked looking around to make sure that her finger was aimed at him and not Yugi or a duelist who was walking by.

"What, you didn't hear me? It's you I want to challenge, Joey."

Joey's smug look returned. "I guess you must've heard about my supreme dueling skills."

"Don't flatter yourself; I heard you and Yugi talking on the boat ride here. Yugi needed to give you one of his star chips so that you could compete in the tournament. My strategy is to take out the weakest players first."

"So why don't you take yourself out," Harold muttered.

If Mai heard him, she chose to ignore his comment. "Considering how you wouldn't even be here if Yugi hadn't given you one of his star chips; that must make you the weakest duelist on the island."

Now it was Joey who was losing his cool. "Do you have to be so insulting?"

Tea and Tristan tried to convince Joey not to take Mai on, pointing out that she's an expert duelist and how Joey only has one star chip and can't afford to give it up, especially to someone like her.

Tea made a plea to Yugi. "Stand up for Joey, volunteer to duel in his place." Yugi looked from Joey to Mai and back again.

"This is his decision to make," Yugi concluded. "Show Mai what you're made of, Joey!"

Joey nodded. "Right. She thinks I'm a pushover, well I'll just show her."

"Yugi!" Tea protested. Tristan echoed the tone in Tea's voice in his protest to Joey.

But Joey just replied, "Don't you see, this is my chance to prove myself, to show everybody that I'm not scared. Don't forget, Gramps trained me. Granted he never finished my training and granted I wished I could've practiced a little more before being thrust into a tournament this huge with so many heavy hitters, but honest, I think I can take her."

Everyone could see that Joey's mind was made up so Harold blew on his whistle and the ground split open producing a dueling arena.

"Since you have only one measly star chip, I only have to bet one of mine against you."

Joey wasn't too worried, counting on the field advantage. But he became really worried when he saw that in addition to the meadow part there were also mountains and even a piece of the forest. "Oh no! What are all those mountains doing on my field?"

"The field we're battling on is 40 forest, 40 mountain, and 20 meadow," Mai informed him. "So either suck it up or surrender."

"Joey, don't worry," Harold said stepping up to his own podium. "Your monsters will still get a field power bonus on the meadow part of the field."

Joey filed that to memory. "Hey Mai, let me ask you something... why are you here? What I mean is... why do you duel?" Mai rattled off a list of amenities she would want to buy and/or experience such as travel, fancy clothes, fine cuisine, a house in France. Basically, she wanted the money so she wouldn't have to work for a living like every other poor slob.

"I guess that means she wants the prize money like Joey," Harold guessed.

"Well you have to admit, she's honest," Yugi said.

"Yeah, honest, not sincere," Tea retorted harshly.

Joey smiled cockily. "So that's why you want the prize money, how selfish of you."

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO JUDGE ME, YOU LITTLE SNOT?! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"Me thinks he hit a sore spot," Harold cracked.

"You only duel for things, but for some of us, we duel for the people we love."

"You'll show her, Joey!" Yugi encouraged. "Show her what it's like to duel from the heart!"

"This Duel Monsters match puts Joey Wheeler versus Mai Valentine with two star chips on the line."

"Let's duel!" Joey and Mai shouted.

(J: 2000)  
(M: 2000)

Joey studied his hand for a while before taking a card. "To start off, Masaki, the Legendary Swordsman (1)!" A stereotypical samurai in silver armor appeared and received a field power bonus.

(MLS: 1100---1430)

"Hey, I made my first move!" Joey said proudly. Then he noticed something odd about Mai. She was chanting to herself and had her hand on the table but not in a position to summon or set. "Um... what are you doing?"

"Divining my cards. I have to mystically choose which one of them is the best," Mai explained. Her sly smile showed that she knew something the others didn't.

"What are you, some sort of psychic?" Yugi grew concerned about Joey's question. Pegasus was also psychic but that was because he had a Millennium Item. Did Mai have one too? Or was it something else?

"Huh?" Harold said suddenly.

"Harold, is something wrong?" Yugi asked.

"No... I don't think so. _Something around here stinks and it's not me_.

"And the card I choose is... Harpie Lady (2) in attack mode!" From the ground came a half-bird, half-human creature with light blue skin, dark-blue wings, fiery red hair and a blue leotard. Like Masaki, it received a field power bonus but because its original ATK was higher than Masaki's, its power boost was much higher.

(HL: 1300---1690, 1400---1820)

"I'll still take it on, attack!" Masaki drew his sword and charged the Harpy Lady.

"Joey, don't!" Harold protested forgetting his neutrality, but it was too late. Masaki swung his sword but the Harpie Lady just flew out of the way. Harpie Lady countered with her talon and turned Masaki into sushi.

(J: 1410)  
(M: 2000)

"I was afraid of this," Harold muttered. The smell was still bothering him and was even giving him a headache. "This is what I was saying earlier. Each attribute gains a further advantage over another. In this case, wind monsters get an advantage over land monsters. It's another one of Pegasus' special rules he made for the tournament."

"So Joey blew it already?" Tea asked.

"Not exactly, he just attacked too quickly," Yugi explained. "He did it without realizing what Mai's Harpie Lady was capable of."

"Oh cards, speak to me!" Mai called out as she began her chanting again. "Show me the card that will show these rodents who the true mistress of the dueling arena is!" She laid a card face-down. "Now, I'll choose again. There's no way you can stand up to me or my Harpie Lady!"

"How did she do that?" Joey wondered then turned to Harold. "Hey Harold, something's whacked. I think she's cheating somehow. You have to stop the match!"

"Believe me, Joey, I'd love to, but without any proof, there's no way I can stop the match now." Harold's head was swimming. Between Joey's mistakes, Mai's psychic chanting and that awful smell, it was almost too much.

"There's no proof because it's eau natural," Mai said. "My psychic powers are so powerful that I could run circles around muscle-heads like you."

Joey's arm shook almost making him drop his cards.

"He's losing it!" Tea gasped.

"Guess that mophead wasn't ready for this after all," Tristan guessed.

Yugi stepped forward. "Joey, think about what you're doing before you move again!"

But Joey didn't hear Yugi's coaching. _How can she know her cards when they're laying face-down_?

Mai relished in Joey's fear. _My special strategy made this loser forget everything he's ever learned about Duel Monsters. All I have to do is keep pushing his buttons_.

"Joey, it's your move," Harold informed him.

"Huh? Oh, uh... yeah... um... maybe this one: Tiger Axe (3)!" A humanoid tiger carrying a rather large axe appeared. "My field power bonus will bring up its attack power so it can take on the Harpie Lady head-to-head."

(TA: 1300---1690, 1100---1430)

Harold smacked his palm against his forehead. "Did Joey hear me at all last time? I told him that wind monsters like Harpie Lady are stronger than land monsters, even when they're attack points are the same."

"Your doofus friend is right," Mai agreed.

"Doofus?!"

"Tiger Axe is another wimpy earth monster." And with two slashes, Harpie Lady destroyed Tiger Axe.

(J: 1020)  
(M: 2000)

"It'll take stronger monsters than your land-based wimps to beat my Harpie Lady!" She slid a face-down card onto the scanner. "Now I'll play this card without even looking. I'll give you a hint: it's an equipment magic card that'll help me defeat your next monster in one turn."

"Again with all that psychic stuff?" Can _she see my cards too_? _Since I don't know what she has planned next, I have to get defensive_. He laid a monster in defense mode.

"Running scared, are we? Fine then, I'll show you: Cyber Shield to juice up my Harpie Lady!"

(HL: 1690---2190, 1820---2320)

The Harpy Lady pounded Joey's Kojikocy (4).

"This is so much fun!" Mai said gleefully. "In case you're wondering, the next card you're thinking of won't be of any help either."

"Mai has ESP, it's has to be it! I'm going to lose this duel and any chance I have to save my sister!" It seemed like Joey had given in.

"Settle down," Yugi said. "Joey, remember what my Grandfather taught you about how to play Duel Monsters."

"Don't let her rattle you! She's just trying to psyche you out!" Tea called from the sidelines.

"Stay out of this!" Mai snapped at Tea. "Your brainless cheerleading isn't going to help him against the superior strength of my Harpie Lady!"

"Hey Mai, concentrate on the duel, not on the sidelines," Harold ordered.

But Mai ignored him. "Don't you get it? Friendship doesn't win duels and it never will. It hasn't helped him any. He's defeated and he knows it. You're all just a bunch of worthless tag-a-longs."

"Not true," Tea came back.

"I beg to differ."

Harold looked to Joey. "Joey, can you continue?" But Joey didn't answer him. He looked scared out of his wits.

"There can only be one champion. On this island, in this tournament, someone can be your best friend one minute and be your worst enemy next. Once the competition forces you to face each other in a duel, where's your friendship then?"

"Is this a duel or a philosophy debate?" Harold said trying to bring things back to the dueling field. "Just shut up and duel!"

"That's why the only person a duelist can rely on is himself. I hope that your defeat today teaches you that lesson," Mai concluded.

"That's enough!" Harold snapped. "Mai, you can either quit this cat fight and duel Joey or this match becomes invalid and nobody gets anything!" If there was one thing Harold hated more than anything else, it's uptight self-centered egotistical blowhards like Mai.

But Mai's little speech had already got to Joey and he was on the verge of losing his cool.

Yugi decided to take action. He summoned the power of his Millennium Puzzle. "Don't listen to her, Joey; we're here to help you just like you're always there for us!" Yugi's voice was confident but not to the point of snootiness that Mai exhibited. It seemed to immediately draw everyone's sights on him. "Trust me on this; she's just trying to divide and conquer; a strategy that has been used for centuries. Believe me, I know." A golden eye briefly appeared on his forehead.

"When you get that look in your eye, I believe everything you say," Joey said.

Mai laughed. "Do you really think Yugi wants you to be the champion? He's a duelist too, you know. Eventually, you're going to have to take him on."

_Mai has a point there_, Harold thought looking from Yugi to Joey. _If neither of them loses, they'll eventually face each other at the finals_. From the look on Joey's face, he was thinking the same thing. Joey thought back to the conversation they had on the boat. He remembered the words said just before Weevil appeared.

_"We have to look out for one another."_

_That's right; we have to look out for one another. We're a team, but I also have to win this contest for Serenity. _Joey replayed Serenity's message in his mind._ Maybe Yugi's right about this thing_, Joey decided. _I have to stop listening to Mai's nonsense and start using my head_. He closed his eyes, deep in thought. _There's gotta be a way to defeat Mai_... _if I can just figure out how she knows what her cards are_... _if she's not psychic, then it must be something else_ _that she's doing_. An aroma crossed his nose. _What's that smell_? _I never noticed it when my eyes were open_. He smelled many different aromas, they were coming from... Mai's cards! That was it; that was how she was doing it!

"Let's go, kid, it's your turn!" Mai's voice brought him back to reality. Joey opened his eyes and stared directly at Mai.

"I see through your card trick!" Joey announced catching everyone by surprise, especially Mai. "You sprayed each of your cards with different perfumes! And by smelling each card, you can tell which one it is even when they're faced-down! So you don't need to look to play your cards. That way, you can psyche the other player out!"

Mai gasped. "No way, how can an amateur like you see through my aroma strategy?"

Harold tried to sniff. If Joey could smell it, then so could he. "So that's what that awful smell was, perfume. Joey's right! I smell a lot of scents coming from her side of the field. Mai covered her cards with so much perfume that it's being carried over here!" Harold figured that he was relying too much on his eyes and not enough on his other senses, particularly his sense of smell. Either that or he was just naturally dense.

"I have to admit, you had me buying into the whole psychic power shtick. I was too freaked out to think things through because of that. But you're not a psychic at all; you're just a big fake!" His friends cheered. "Yugi, thanks, bud, you were right!"

Now it was Mai who was losing her cool. "Just because you saw through my little psychic act doesn't mean you're going to defeat me in a duel!"

"I think you're wrong," Joey said. "Before, you were winning by confusing me and trying to turn me against my friends. But now my mind is clear and I know who I can trust. All you got is your cheap tricks and I won't fall for them any more!" Tea and Tristan cheered.

"Well, I'm not sure what to do; I don't know what it says in the rulebook about cheating through smells. Joey, if you like, I can declare the duel invalid."

"No need," Joey said taking a card from his hand. "I'm going to teach her the same lesson that Yugi taught Weevil, that cheaters never win, by kicking her butt the old fashion way! By finishing this duel legit. And my strategy starts with this! I summon Baby Dragon, in defense mode!" A little orange dragon popped up.

_A good start_, Yugi thought. _Because Baby Dragon is a wind monster, it won't be at a disadvantage against Harpy Lady._

(BD: 1200---1590, 700---1050)

Mai laughed. "That wimpy card is your ultimate strategy? I only wish it was in attack mode so I could wipe out the rest of your life points. My card will be Elegant Egotist!"

"What does that card do?" Joey asked.

"It's simple; it's magic let's me make duplicates of my Harpy Lady!" Mai's single Harpie Lady became three. One was the original, another had spiky blue hair and the third had short orange hair.

"Now what?" Tea asked. "He was struggling with just one of them."

"Don't give in, Joey!" Tristan shouted. "You still have all kinds of moves you can make!"

"Like what?" Tea asked.

"How should I know, ask an expert. Yugi?"

"It's Joey's duel, he has to figure it out," Yugi simply said.

Joey looked through his hand. "I don't have anything that can stand up to three Harpie Ladies."

Mai let out a laugh of triumph. "And I will keep using the magic of Elegant Egotist to double my Harpies again and again each turn! But while my Harpies' multiply, I can't attack so it's your move. Of course it won't do you any good because you'll soon be up against an army!"

"An army of Harpies, how do I fight a whole army?"

"Don't give up, Joey!" Yugi called out. "Think about her strategy. She's been using only one monster card and strengthening it with many magic cards. But there's a serious flaw in her dueling strategy..."

Joey began to catch on. "She's just been juicing up the Harpie Lady every turn. But if she's has mostly magic cards, maybe the Harpies are her only monster cards. I bet if I can defeat those three Harpies, she won't have any monsters left to defend herself with.

"Right," Yugi confirmed. "Now, think carefully, what card in your deck can help you win?"

"What card in my deck? You tell me..." Joey gasped as he remembered the card Yugi gave him on the boat, the Time Wizard card. "This must've been the tight spot that Yugi was talking about. Now... if I can just remember what Gramps told me about how to play magical monster cards... it's my only chance, but do I have it in my hand?"

"If I knew it would take this long to play a card, I would've brought a magazine," Mai said sarcastically. "Hey, while I'm still young!"

Joey drowned out Mai's nagging and looked through his hand. _Oh no, the Time Wizard isn't in my hand, I'll have to draw for it_... but _what if I don't get it_? _What if_...

Yugi recognized the look in Joey's face, it was the same look he got while trying to draw the final piece of Exodia. _Trust in your cards, Joey, trust in yourself_!

_Here I go, it's all or nothing_. Joey held his breath and drew the top card.

He cheered happily. "All right, it's the Time Wizard!" A mechanical clock with a literal face and holding a scepter with a dial on it appeared. The dial contained four skulls and two different pictures.

"What good is that thing?"

"Don't you know? The Time Wizard can make time go faster causing my Baby Dragon to grow into a Thousand Dragon (4)." As he spoke, the needle on the Time Wizard's scepter started to turn.

"That's right, and it's not the only effect the Time Wizard has," Yugi said cryptically.

"Baby Dragon, transform into... Thousand Dragon!" The Time Wizard disappeared and the Baby Dragon became a large orange-brown dragon. It had wings though it didn't look like it could fly.

"So now you have a bigger dragon, big deal," Mai said dismissively. "My Harpies still have greater attack strength. Attack it, my Harpies!" But the Harpies couldn't move. They were now withered and weak, and their ATK dropped down to the original number, unaffected by even the field power bonus.

(TD: 2400---3150)  
(3HL: 2190---1300)

"I told you, a millennium has passed on the playing field causing your Harpies to grow old and decrepit. Face it, Mai; time is running out for you and your ladies." There was a slight chuckle in Yugi's voice.

Mai cringed.

Joey still couldn't believe that his gambit paid off. "I believed! I believed and the cards came through for me! Yes! Go, Thousand Dragon! Attack with Thousand Flame Breath!"

Thousand Dragon breathed fire on the Harpies and all three of them disappeared. Normally, Mai would only lose 1850 life points taking her down to 150, but because Joey was correct in assuming that the Harpie Lady was her only card, she lost the duel.

"The winner is... Joey Wheeler!" Harold called out.

"He did it!" Tea cried.

"Joey won!" Tristan threw in. "I knew he could do it."

"But didn't you say earlier..." Tea began.

"Aww stuff it, the point is he won," Tristan interrupted.

"Thanks, guys," Joey said. "I couldn't have done it without your support, especially yours, Yugi."

Yugi gave his best friend a thumb up before returning to his normal self.

"How... how could I lose to such an amateur?" Mai wept.

"Hey, Mai, it's like I was trying to tell you, Duel Monsters is about more than just kicking the other guy's butt. If you're ever going to be a real champion, you gotta learn to start caring about someone other than yourself. Isn't that right, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded, in his mind, he was thinking, _I'm proud of you, Joey. Your training really paid off. You went from someone who had nothing but eagerness and attitude to a winning Duelist who duels with his head_... _and his heart_. Joey received his star chip and the group left, leaving Mai on the platform.

* * *

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: Masaki, the Legendary Swordsman  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1100  
DEF: 1100

(2)  
Name: Harpie Lady  
Level: 4  
Type: Winged-Beast  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1400

(3)  
Name: Tiger Axe  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1100

(4)  
Name: Thousand Dragon  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon/Fusion  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000


	6. Deep Sea Danger

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 6: Deep Sea Danger  
Episode Basis: Attack From the Deep

Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh!: Joey found himself dueling Mai Valentine, an expert-level Duelist who specializes in using a Harpie Lady card. When Mai suddenly became able to see her cards when they're face-down and turning Joey against Yugi and the others, Joey became lost and almost forfeited the duel. But drawing strength from Yugi's words, Joey rebounded and used the Time Wizard, a card Yugi gave him to transform his Baby Dragon into a Thousand Dragon and triumphed over Mai's Harpie Ladies earning him two star chips.

* * *

Joey was still congratulating himself on winning two star chips.

"He's been patting himself on the back for over ten minutes now," Harold said checking his watch.

"Jeez, is there a time limit to how much he can crow?" Tea asked.

"Cut him some slack, Tea. Who would've thought that he'd actually be able to defeat Mai?" Tristan replied.

"I knew he could do it," Yugi said. "I'm really proud of you, Joey."

Joey put on a proud face, then he put on a hungry face as his stomach rumbled loud enough for all to hear. "All that dueling made me hungry. Did any of you guys remember to bring any food?"

"Sorry, Joey," the others said.

"What were we thinking coming here without bringing any food? How are we going to get through the rest of the tournament?"

"Good question, Joey," Yugi agreed. "This dueling really takes it out of you and I haven't seen any cheeseburger stands or restaurants since we got here."

"Ah-ha!" Harold cried. "I knew it was in here!"

"What is it, is it food?" Joey asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Harold proudly displayed a box of breath mints. "Behold, breath mints!"

"Breath mints?" The others asked.

"Well, it's definitely better than nothing," Tea said.

"Okay, here we go. Keep in mind, there might not be enough for all of us so..." The warning was moot as the box turned out to be empty. "Huh? But I thought... oh, that's right. I finished off this box about a week ago." Harold smiled embarrassingly causing the others to face-fault. "Sorry, guys," Harold said ashamed.

"We have to do something fast!" Tea said, her control breaking down every second. "I've got to have my five basic food groups or it's... metabolic melt down!"

"Five basic food groups?" Harold asked trying to count the food groups on his fingers.

"Hey, chill out, you guys, I've got it covered," Tristan said. He took a book out of his back pack. "Ta-dah, the Great Outdoor Survival Guide!"

"Can we eat it?" Joey asked dryly.

"Better than that, it lists all the plants, roots, berries, and grasses we can eat."

The others suddenly felt sick. Harold voiced all of their thoughts. "All of a sudden, I'm not feeling very hungry."

"Do I look like a squirrel, ya' big doofus?!" He sniffed the air. "I don't need your dumb buck anyhow, I smell something cooking that way!" And he ran off towards the shoreline.

"He's hallucinating," Tea decided.

"Maybe not," Tristan figured. "Remember, it wasn't his brain that beat Mai, it was his nose."

* * *

The source of what Joey smelled was three fish cooking over an open fire. Joey's mouth was watering and even Yugi had to admit they smelled good. Finally, Joey couldn't take it and ran for it.

"Hey, what makes you think those fish are yours to take?" Tea asked.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We eat first and ask questions later."

"You know, I think Joey once got food poisoning from that philosophy," Tristan commented.

"You're really not helping things, Tristan," Harold said.

"He'd say anything to fill his belly," Tea commented.

"Some people just have no self-control," Tristan said nodding sagely.

"Now that's the pot calling the kettle black," Harold said as Tristan ran to join Joey. He, Yugi, and Tea grudgingly joined them.

"I don't know," Harold said looking at the blackened fish. "I'm a little queasy about eating anything that looks at me."

"That means more for me," Joey said blowing on the fish to cool it.

"Enjoy yourselves, fish thieves," a voice said. "Because this is your last meal!" The voice startled the others. "How dare you eat my fish, you thieving poachers!" Joey, Tristan, and Harold were startled and for a change of pace, Harold leapt into Tea's arms. Unfortunately, he was too heavy for her and the two ended up face-down in the dirt, though Harold (as was his usual standard) was in over his head... literally.

The boy had spiky black hair and wore cut-off jeans and a dueling glove. He had a harpoon with a fish skewered on it. "How dare you steal my fish, don't you have any man..." A tidal wave splashed against the shore and washed him over the cliff. Fortunately, he survived.

"So can we eat?" Joey asked like he didn't hear the boy's rant.

"Let's try that again," the boy said seething.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Tea said as she tried to uproot Harold's head from the ground.

"How dare you steal my fish, you bottom-dwelling thieves!"

"Chill out, guy, it's just a few fish," Joey said.

"Fish that do not belong to you! And to steal a fisherman's catch proves you have no honor!"

"Hey, wait a minute," Yugi said eyeing the glove. "Aren't you Mako Tsunami, the top-rank ocean-based Duelist?"

"And who might you be?" The boy asked in return.

"Hey yeah, you're that freaky fish guy," Joey agreed.

"I AM NOT A FREAKY FISH GUY! I am Mako Tsunami, Duelist extraordinaire of the seven seas!" Mako paused in his introduction as Tea (who had finally got Harold's head up to fresh air) burst into laughter. "Uh... what are you laughing about?"

"Your head! You got company." Tea pointed to the small squid that attached itself to Mako's hair. Mako growled and threw the squid back into the ocean (much to Joey and Tristan's dismay).

"I'm Yugi Moto," Yugi introduced. "Sorry about your fish."

Mako gasped, "You're Yugi Moto, the only Duelist to ever defeat Seto Kaiba?" He laughed. "What a surprise! It will be a great honor to face you in a duel."

"Same here, Mako."

"I must apologize, I've been ungracious." He turned to the others. "If you are friends of Yugi Moto, please, come sit down and eat your fill."

And that's what they did, except Harold who lied and said he already ate. He sat by the fire reading the Duelist Kingdom Tournament Rulebook.

"That was good, Mako," Tea commented when they were done. "Where did you learn to cook so well?"

"I had to fend for myself since I was a tad pole but it was my father who taught me how to fish and cook."

"So what brings you here to the competition?" Yugi asked.

"I was raised on a fishing boat where I learned to love the sea," Mako began. "So if I win here, I would be able to get a vessel of my very own. Of course, I'll have to beat a few Duelists first." He laughed hardily.

"Your own boat? That would be so cool, living out on the blue open sea."

"Yes, the ocean is amazing," Mako agreed. "And we have shared a special bond since I was born. I can tell when the sea is happy by the way it sparkles... and when it is angry, by the shifting tides."

"That's pretty impressive," Harold said putting the rulebook away in his backpack. "I wish I had those acute senses, Mako." Tea nodded.

"Well, it's been great, Mako, thanks. You really saved our hides," Joey said.

"Leaving so soon, are you?" Mako asked in what appeared to be disappointment.

The others began to say their good-byes with Yugi saying that maybe they'll meet up in the competition.

"Sooner than you think!" Mako announced. He threw his harpoon which almost stabbed Yugi in the foot. "I treated you to dinner; perhaps you will honor me to a duel."

"You try to skewer Yugi and expect him to accept your challenge for a duel?" Tea said with rising fury.

"Wait, Tea," Harold whispered. "Look, the harpoon almost hit Yugi but it didn't. If Mako was truthful and he really is an expert in the sea, then he could've easily pierced one of Yugi's organs with it, but he didn't. I bet for him, that's an equivalent of throwing down the gauntlet, a challenge."

"He could've just asked him instead of spearing him."

"He's nuts," Joey commented, not hearing Harold's explanation.

"No but I am an expert fisherman and you have taken the bait."

"What bait?" Harold asked.

"Why, the fish of course. I laid it out and lured you four right to it." He pointed to Joey, Tristan, Harold, and Tea. "But I never expected to catch Yugi Moto."

Harold stood in front of Yugi in case his theory was wrong and Mako tried to skewer Yugi again.

The others tried to convince Yugi to not take Mako's challenge but Mako insisted. "I reeled in another Duelist a short time ago, but he was not a worthy catch." He pointed to Yugi. "But a duel against you would be an excellent test!"

The powers of the Millennium Puzzle were released into Yugi as he switched into what Tea affectionately called 'Dueling Mode.' "Mako Tsunami, I accept your challenge," he said.

Harold blew on his whistle and a dueling arena rose from the sea. Yugi, Mako, and Harold took their places. The arena was split into two halves, one half was land and the other was sea.

"Name your stakes," Yugi requested.

"I'll wager two stars."

"Two stars," Yugi agreed. They each removed the stars from their glove and placed them on the table.

"This Duel Monsters match puts Mako Tsuanami versus Yugi Moto. The winner will receive four star chips! Duelists, get ready, get set... duel!"

"Let's duel!" Yugi and Mako cried out.

Mako was ecstatic about dueling Yugi Moto. _Finally, a real test of my dueling strength_, he thought. The life point counters were set and the duel began.

(M: 2000)  
(Y: 2000)

"This should be some match," Tea commented.

"Sink that soggy sucker, Yugi!" Joey cheered.

"I'm curious to see how you deal with my mighty denizens of the deep," Mako said summoning a monster. But to Yugi and the other's surprise, it didn't appear. Rather, the only clue that it had been summoned was that an area of Mako's sea-side of the field was glowing. This could only mean one thing: the monster was under water.

"How can I choose what card to play when I don't even know what I am fighting?" Yugi wondered.

"This I don't like," Joey muttered.

"The sea conceals many things beneath its shifting surface," Mako commented.

"As long as that thing stays submerge, I can't attack."

"Oh, I promise it won't stay submerged for very long," Mako assured him.

_I better prepare for the worst_, Yugi decided. _With as strong of a defense as possible_.

_Clearly this is Yugi's first encounter with sea-base Duel Monsters_, Mako thought noticing Yugi's bewildered expression. _He will learn first hand what a powerful ally the sea can be. It gives my creatures a field power bonus, and it conceals them, making their stealthy attacks even more lethal_.

"How can Yugi fight what he can't see?" Joey asked.

"This isn't good," Tea said.

"Something fishy is going on here," Tristan complained.

"On the contrary, it's all on the up and up," Harold revealed. "It's like what Weevil said, the fields chosen for each duel are exact representations of surrounding environments. I bet anything Mako's monster is fish-related, and thus, can survive under water."

"It seems that my ocean-based strategy has caught you completely by surprise, Yugi," Mako called.

_Maybe so_, Yugi admitted. _But I can still raise a strong defense_. "I call upon the Horned Imp (1)!" A rock-colored imp with a horn on his head appeared.

"Now, Fiend Kraken (2), ensnare him!" Mako ordered. Giant tentacles lashed out from the water and pulled Yugi's imp apart.

"Your good, Mako, a brilliant opening play," Yugi congratulated.

"I am pleased you appreciate it," Mako replied. "Though I doubt your Imp did."

(M: 2000)  
(Y: 1740)

"Well, now I know what I'm up against."

"Yes, the mighty ocean commands respect! As do the creatures whom inhabit it!

_Maybe I can prepare an attack that would destroy his monsters even though I can't see him_, Yugi figured. "I summon the Feral Imp!" A green gargoyle-like creature with a horn on its head as well

"I am aware of your feral monster," Mako said as he summoned a monster in response. "And it's electrical attack. So for my next card..." He set a monster in defense mode. A loud cry could be heard from the sea side's depth.

"I don't like the sound of that," Yugi said.

Mako laughed. "That is the battle cry of my creature!"

"It'll be crying all right," Yugi said laying down another card. "Once I combine my Feral Imp with the magical Horn of the Unicorn!" A golden horn replaced the Feral Imp's normal one as its attack and defense points were raised.

(FI: 1300---2000)

"All right," Joey said.

"What?" Tea asked.

"Yugi can't see Mako's monsters, but he knows they're under water and water conducts electricity!"

"So they're vulnerable to the Feral Imp's electrical attack!" Tea said beginning to catch on. "That is so smart!"

"Magic Lightning Attack!" The Imp shot electricity into the water.

"It's a fish fry," Joey joked.

But Mako didn't seem upset, quite the contrary. And soon, the reason revealed itself. His life points weren't decreasing.

"Your strategy has failed, Yugi," Mako said.

"But how?"

"As a sea-based Duelist, I'm perfectly aware that water conducts electricity. So I played my Giant Jellyfish (4). It has the magical ability to absorb all electrical attacks." Mako counterattacked with his Fiend Kraken. "Did you enjoy my Kraken's embrace?" He asked laughing.

(M: 2000)  
(Y: 1480)

_I've never dueled against creatures like these before. It feels like I'm battling against Mako's sea monsters and the awesome power of the ocean itself._

"Do any of your monsters have the ability to stand up to my ocean pets?"

"I have the power of Silver Fang (5)! And I combine it with the magic of the full moon to double his ferocity!" A moon appeared over Yugi's wolf monster and it howled.

"Ferocious indeed," Mako said laughing. "But the moon also controls the tides causing them to rise allowing me to unleash my next great creature. Arise, mighty Kuriyoshi!" A large blue and white sea snake popped up creating a tidal wave with it. "Behold, the mighty Kuriyoshi, a creature so massive that when it rises up from the ocean's depths, it creates its own tidal wave! Your creature's brave, Yugi, but it can't stand up to Kuriyoshi's mighty tidal attack." The monster unleashed the tidal wave drowning Silver Fang. "But my Kuriyoshi did more than just wash your dog away. It considerably altered our playing field." It was true; the water had overtaken Yugi's side of the field leaving a small island in its place. "In my previous duels, Kuriyoshi's attack is so massive that it leaves nothing in its wake. I think it was quite considerate of my pet to leave you a patch of dirt to stand on. Or does it make you uneasy to be surrounded on all sides of the sea?" Mako's expression suddenly grew dark. "All men give pause before the mighty ocean, even the greatest of fishermen."

"You mean your father..."

Mako dropped his cards on the table. "My father was a great fisherman. He taught me my love of the sea. But... one day, the sea... took him. I loved going out on the boat with my father. It was just the two of us and the big, beautiful, ocean. We never suspected that the sea would turn on us. It was a bright day when it happened. My father suspected a storm had been brewing and didn't want to take any chances. He told me that it was better not to challenge the mighty sea. And he was right. The calm ocean turned into a wallowing maelstrom! It rocked our boat all over the place. My father strapped me to the main mast to keep me from falling over, but it was pointless. A tidal wave capsized our boat. When the storm died out, our little boat had been washed ashore. My father was right, I had been safe, but he... because he had stopped to tie me down, he had no time to secure himself!"

"Poor guy," Harold muttered.

"I've all but given up hope, but then I noticed that our lifeboat was missing. I know my father is alive. So I will win this contest, buy a ship, and sail the seven seas until I find him! That is why I duel, Yugi, that is why I must win and you must lose."

"I understand, Mako, believe me," Yugi empathized with his opponent. "But I can't let you win."

The others were taken aback by Mako's story. "Mako duels for his Dad like Yugi duels for his Grandpa," Joey related.

"Whoa, this is too intense."

_With so little land left, I really need to make this next play count. I need something that will help me turn the tides. Something like_... _this card_! "Giant Soldier of Stone! (6)" Yugi's defense position monster fit its name. It was crouched on the small land with its arms wrapped around its body. "You may have shrunk my battlefield down to an island, Mako, but my Stone Soldier still gets a field power bonus!"

(GSS: 1300---1690, 2000---2600)

"Your massive monster can barely fit on that rock let alone do battle with my mighty undersea attack force!" Yugi didn't retort. "And he's surrounded on all ides by the ocean, making him easy prey for... Great White Terror (7)! A shark appeared briefly before descending into the ocean. This monster will lead my other deep-sea soldiers in an all-out ocean onslaught!"

"Yugi's guy is outnumbered four to one," Joey realized.

"I don't like those odds," Tristan added.

_Looks like his stone soldier is about to become fish food_, Harold thought.

"This is it, Yugi! It's over, but you dueled honorably."

"You're a fair and worthy opponent yourself, Mako, but I also duel with the fate of a loved one at stake." Mako was taken aback by Yugi's revelation. "And I can't afford to lose. I switch my Stone Soldier to attack mode!" The Soldier stood up.

"Attack mode, but why? He can't attack my sea monsters while they're under water."

"But his target isn't your sea monsters. I'm having him attack a card I laid on the field myself." Yugi pointed to the moon which was still visible.

"No!"

The Stone Soldier drew one of his swords (also made of rock). "Now, Stone Soldier, destroy the moon!" The Soldier stabbed the moon and broke it apart. "As you yourself said, Mako, the moon does control the tides; its ebb and its flow. So I ordered my Stone Soldier to obliterate the moon causing the ocean's tide to reverse and recede." The tide literally went out. Now it was more land than sea and Mako's monsters were beached. "And now I'll deliver the final blow. I combine my Curse of Dragon with the magic of the burning land card to wipe out your life points!" Yugi's skeleton dragon appeared and fried Mako's fish.

(M: 0)  
(Y: 1480)

"Destroying your own moon card was a brillian maneuver, Yugi, well done, you dueled honorably!" Mako congratulated.

"You dueled honorably yourself, Mako."

As Mako handed his star chips over to Yugi, his stomach growled almost as loud as Joey's did. "My, that Dueling made me hungry; time for some more fishing. Farewell, my friends!" Mako dove back into the ocean.

"Bye, Mako," Tea called. "Take care!"

"You know, Mako really wasn't such a bad guy after all," Harold said. "I guess not every Duelist is out to stop you, Yugi."

"Oh man, we forgot to ask Mako to bring us back some fish," Joey realized.

"We'd have to duel him for it," Yugi pointed out.

The others laughed. "But seriously though, any of you guys got anything?"

"Hey, isn't this how we got into this mess?"

"No problem, there's always my Great Outdoor Survival Guide."

"Here, Tristan, eat as many pages as you want," Joey kidded as they left Mako's camp site.

* * *

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: Horned Imp  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1000

(2)  
Name: Fiend Kraken  
Level: 4  
Type: Fish  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1000

(3)  
Name: Giant Jellyfish  
Level: 4  
Type: Fish  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1000

(4)  
Name: Silver Fang  
Level: 3  
Type: Beast  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 800

(5)  
Name: Giant Soldier of Stone  
Level: 3  
Type: Rock  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 2000

(6)  
Name: Great White Terror  
Level: 5  
Type: Fish  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1200


	7. Oh Brother!

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 6: Oh Brother  
Episode Basis: Everything's Relative.

Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh!: While searching for food, Yugi and the gang stumble upon Mako Tsunami, the champion ocean-base Duelist. Dueling for the prize money so he could buy a boat and go searching for his missing father, Mako and Yugi dueled by the ocean-side. Mako's sea monsters were dominating the match until Yugi turned the tide literally by destroying his moon card. Yugi won two star chips from Mako making the total number of star chips he earned to date 5.

* * *

The boy threw the rope he made by tying sheets together over the window then tied tone end to the bed. He then shimmied down. He didn't even get half-way down before he ran out of sheets. Before he could climb back up, however, the sheets came undone and he fell. Fortunately, he fall was softened somewhat by high shrubbery.

* * *

Croquet was Pegasus' right-hand man. He stood by his master's side like a fateful bloodhound and did what he was told. That didn't mean he liked it though. One of the tasks he hated was delivering food to the prisoner in the tower.

"All right, you little brat, here's your daily gruel," he said opening the door to the cell. He gasped when he saw the rope.

* * *

Pegasus' dining room had two paintings that were hung side-by-side. One was of a dark-skinned man in a turban and cloak. Around his neck was a strange ankh-shape necklace. The other picture was of a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes in a purple dress.

It was here that Pegasus normally went to relax, eating caviar, drinking champagne and reading his favorite manga. He was having the time of his life until Croquet entered.

"Master Pegasus, a thousand pardons, sir."

"Imported caviar, fine wine and my favorite comic book; times like these are more precious to me than any other, you do realize that, don't you?"

"But the prisoner has escaped?"

"Which one?" Pegasus asked as if it didn't really matter.

"The boy we imprisoned in the north tower. I have my men searching island but... we hadn't found him yet."

"I guess he didn't appreciate my hospitality. Well, no matter, I know where our little escapee is heading." He lowered a view screen. "He'll seek out Yugi. Computer, give me a status of the Duelist Kingdom Duel Monsters Tournament."

"Six hours have passed since the tournament began," the computer said as it showed various dueling matches. "Twelve of the participants have already been eliminated and are currently being deported off the island by boat."

"I see... and what of Yugi Moto?"

Yugi's profile came on the screen. "Yugi Moto had gained five star chips."

"How wonderful, I expected no less. He is determined to work his way up in the standings in order to gain entry to my castle, which is exactly what I want Little Yugi to do. We'll just keep our spy-cams trained on our little star Duelist. Eventually, the little run-away will confront Yugi for reasons of his own."

"Very wise, sir," Croquet complimented (though no sincerity was heard).

"Actually, the boy escaping fits perfectly into my plans. And I have such special plans in store for Yugi today. Plans I hope he finds as entertaining as I do." Pegasus erupted into another laugh, this one more sinister than the one he was displaying before.

* * *

"Wow, Yugi, I can't believe you already gained five star chips," Tea said looking at Yugi's glove.

"Yeah, you're half-way there," Harold added.

"Pretty soon, you'll have enough star chips to enter the castle and rescue your Grandfather," Tristan threw in.

"I wish I had more star chips."

"Don't worry, Joey, you're doing fine. You'll be able to help your sister out soon."

"I hope so," Joey said thinking of Serenity's last message to him.

Suddenly a loud scream penetrated the quietness of the forest. "Help me!" Someone cried. Yugi and the others rushed to the source and found a kid being strangle-held around the neck by a black-suited man with a piece sticking out.

"Let that kid go!" Tristan demanded winding up for a K-O punch and settled for a Judo throw. To everyone's surprise, the man landed on his feet and came back with a flying kick that dropped Tristan.

"Tristan!" The others shouted.

"Drop him, big hair, or I'll drop you," Joey said. "Come on, Harold, let's get this clown. You hold him down, I'll beat him up! Harold?" Harold looked frozen.

"I... I can't," he admitted.

"But that kid's in danger!" Joey protested.

"Joey, that's not your every day thug, that's one of Pegasus' guards!"

"That's right," the guard revealed. "The name's Kimo. Pegasus pays me to enforce the rules around here."

"What do you think you're doing to that little kid?" Yugi asked.

"That's none of your business," Kimo said but apparently decided to tell them anyway. This brat lost all of his star chips and now I'm kicking him off the island."

"But I didn't lose my star chips in a duel, they were stolen from me! My cards too!" The kid protested.

"I don't care what lame excuse you have, you need star chips to duel and you hadn't got any."

Harold was mentally torn. Part of him wanted to drop-kick the guy as hard as he did to Tristan. But if he did, then he too would be eliminated from the island then he wouldn't be able to help Yugi save his Grandfather or Joey get the money for his sister's operation. He would be useless just like always.

* * *

Yugi and the gang (after picking up Tristan) tracked Kimo to the docks where he just threw the kid onto the boat next to Weevil Underwood.

"Hey!" Yugi called. "What did the guy who stole your star chips look like?"

"I didn't see his face because he was really little and wearing a bandanna. He challenged me in a meadow."

"He challenged you to a Duel Monsters match?"

"Yeah, but the moment I put down my star chips and dueling deck, he snatched them up and ran off!"

"You shouldn't be sent off the island 'cause your star chips and deck had been stolen."

"A bandanna," Harold muttered. "Not much to go on but..." He approached Kimo. "As an official Duel Monster Watcher, I'm calling for a delay of the departure boat!"

"You have no authority," one guard who was standing with Kimo said.

"Oh yes I do. Page 21 of the Official Duelist Kingdom Tournament Rulebook says that in the event that a Watcher has discovered that star chips have been acquired through means other than dueling, he can ask for a Duelist to stay on the island while an investigation commences to discover the nature behind the crime. Look it up if you don't believe me. Give me and my friends a half hour and we'll find the star chips and deck and return them."

"Don't worry, we'll get your star chips back," Yugi assured him.

"Thank you," the kid said. "But... I don't even know who you are."

"Don't worry about it, kid, you have the brilliant mind of Joey Wheeler working for ya'." The others rolled their eyes.

"We're just people who get really ticked off when someone gets treated unfairly," Harold said. He turned to Kimo and said sternly, "Thirty minutes. That boat better be here in thirty minutes or so help me, I don't care who your boss is, I'll boot you off the island my own way!"

"Better get going, the clock's ticking."

* * *

"So, any ideas on how we should go about this?" Tea asked the boys as they left the dock.

"Why don't we ask Sherlock Hopeless over there," Tristan said pointing his thumb at Joey.

"Yeah, why don't ya ask me? I'll figure out how to solve this mystery in no time!"

"So, how are you going to find the person who stole the star chips?" Tea asked.

"Hold on, give me a minute." For a full minute, Joey was deep in thought. The others watched apprehensively. Finally, Joey scratched his head and said, "Beats me." The others face-faulted.

"Yugi, you're the smart one, can you figure it out?" Tea asked.

"Well... the first thing we should do is stake out the scene of the crime."

"We don't even know where the scene of the crime is," Tristan said.

"Well, we know it was a meadow field. Harold, look in the rulebook and try to see how many meadow fields there are. On an island like this, I doubt there are many."

"Okay." Harold flipped through the rulebook before saying, "I found something! Ther are three meadow fields. Field 39, where Joey dueled Mai, Field 98, which is near the castle, and Field 146. We should investigate each one and see what we can find."

"Brilliant! Glad I thought of it," Joey said.

The others remained quiet.

* * *

"Well, here it is," Yugi said. "Field 146."

"Considering how we got zip from the other two, this one better work out."

"Maybe the thief will return to the scene of the crime," Harold suggested as they started to look around.

"Yeah, right," Joey said. "What are the chances of that happening?"

"Ah-ha! I found you at last Yugi!" A little kid leaped out of the bushes. He face was obscured in a purple knit cap and blue bandana. He was wearing a red, orange, and white shirt.

"That must be the kid we've been looking for," Joey realized.

"Knew it," Harold called.

"I can handle him," Tristan volunteered.

"I should hope so, he's half your size," Tea commented.

"Just try it, you big dork," the kid said.

"Look, Rug-Rat, your breaking the Duelist Kingdom rules. So either hand them over willingly or we'll take 'em by force," Harold threatened.

"Wait a second," Yugi said. "I think I know what this kid wants, he wants to duel me. Is that right?"

"You better believe it." Yugi and the kid set up on the dueling field.

"Why is Yugi choosing to duel this kid when we can just take these star chips away from him?"

"You know, sometimes I don't think Yugi knows why he does half the stuff he does," Tristan said in answer to Joey's question.

"You think it has something to do with the Millennium Puzzle?" Joey asked.

The object in question started to glow as it filled Yugi with its power.

"Yeah, right, what kind of connection is there between an ancient Egyptian artifact and a card game?" Harold asked as he took his spot at a podium towards the center of one side of the dueling field.

"Now, how many star chips do you want to wager?" Yugi asked.

"To wipe you out, five!"

"Five it is, but only because I think I know why you're doing this."

"I don't care what you think, Yugi, I think you're going to lose."

Yugi stared intensely at his opponent. A small eye appeared in the center of his forehead.

"What does Yugi see that we don't?" Tea asked. "It's like he's staring into the other player's soul."

"Soul, shmoul, I can see here that the kid's going to get his butt kicked."

"He better do it quickly if he's going to get those star chips back to the boat on time."

"Don't worry, Tristan, he'll win the star chips and be back to the boat with time to spare," Tea assured him. "I know he will."

"This Duel Monsters match puts Yugi Moto against... uh..." Harold stared at the kid. "Whoever this kid is. Ten star chips are on the line. Let the duel begin!"

_This is it, Yugi, now you're going to pay for what you did to my big brother_!

* * *

_(Yesterday.)_

"Seto, you gotta leave now if you're going to make the boat to the big tournament at Duelist Kingdom." Mokuba came into his big brother's office where the older boy was shuffling cards like he was trying to figure something out.

"I'm not going, Mokuba."

"What?"

"There's no point."

"What do you mean no point?"

"Kid, I'm in no position to duel anyone."

"What are you talking about? You always said that cards are power and you have all the powerful cards!"

"Since I lost my duel with Yugi, I just don't know what I think any more. Everything's different; it feels as if I lost a part of myself that day."

"But Seto, you're the best, you're the champ!"

"Not since I was defeated by Yugi." Seto took out a card and tossed it to Mokuba. "Here, Mokuba, take it, it was always your favorite. I'll be going away for a while. I don't know how long."

"Why? Why are you going away?" For once, Seto had a look that Mokuba had never seen before: fear and confusion.

"I don't know who I am any more."

"Seto, don't go!"

* * *

_You broke up my family, Yugi, and now I'm going to break you up_!

(Y: 2000)  
(?: 2000)

"My first card is the Man-Eating Plant (1)!"

"Now it's my turn," Yugi said. "I'll counter your plant with the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1!" Yugi's blue dragon appeared.

"Bad choice, Yugi, my Man-Eating Plant will eat your Dragon alive!"

"No it isn't," Harold muttered. "Winged Dragon's clearly the more powerful of the two monsters, how is this kid able to duel with such a sloppy opening move like that?"

"So now you're going to pay for what you did, Yugi. Man-Eating Plant, attack!"

"Fireball attack!" The dragon destroyed the plant instantly.

(Y: 2000)  
(?: 1400)

"My plant lost?"

"You can't win a Duel with cards that don't rightfully belong to do," Yugi scolded. "How can your heart be in cards belonging to someone else?"

"Be quiet! I don't believe in that 'heart of the cards' stuff you keep preaching about. Cards are all about power."

"Whoa, deja'vu," Harold commented. "Didn't Seto Kaiba say something along those same lines?"

"Yes, I sensed a connection to Kaiba," Yugi mumbled, the eye appearing briefly on his forehead again. "You're his brother, you're Mokuba!"

The kid reacted in shock and removed his bandana. "How did you know? Oh well, it doesn't matter."

"Oh yeah, that's Kaiba's brother, all right," Joey confirmed. "Harold and I saw him when Yugi kicked Kaiba's butt!"

"That's right, Seto Kaiba is my brother and he's the best Duelist there ever was. But now, thanks to Yugi, he's gone, and now Pegasus is trying to take over Kaiba Corp."

"Pegasus wants Kaiba Corp.?" Yugi asked surprised.

"I don't know what you did to him when you dueled, Yugi, but ever since that defeat, he hasn't been the same. He ran away because of you! And without him, Pegasus moved right in. Some Kaiba-Corp. Board Executives invited him to some secret board meeting..."

* * *

_(The same day as Kaiba's departure)_

"Now gentlemen, let's see if I understand your proposition. Seto Kaiba has abandoned his corporate station and now you five want to seize control of Kaiba-Corp.," Pegasus said to the six suited figures bathed in darkness. "You then want to merge with my company and you want me to handle any messy details, is that correct?"

"Precisely, Mister Pegasus, with our money and your leadership, we'll easily take control of Kaiba-Corp."

"Do tell."

"For our plan to succeed, Kaiba must be taken out of the picture... permanently."

"However, there is a catch: as per the corporate bylaws, only a Kaiba heir can legally take control of Kaiba Corp."

"To that end, Pegasus, we recommend you kidnap Kaiba's younger brother, Mokuba. He may control Kaiba-Corp. but we will control him."

"Do this for us, and we will lay all of Kaiba-Corp.'s technology at your feet."

"Agreed," Pegasus said. "The elder Kaiba will meet with an unfortunate accident and the younger one will be captured."

"Excellent, but we have one final condition: the brat who beat Kaiba has tarnished Kaiba-Corp.'s good name. We would like you to restore it."

"Well, how fortuitous," Pegasus said casting his good eye sideways. "Plans for me to duel Yugi are already under way."

Mokuba had been listening at the door. He quickly turned and leave but ran straight into Kimo.

"You see, gentlemen, this is how officially you can expect me to handle business. Young Kaiba is captured, Yugi will be defeated and Seto Kaiba will bother us no more!"

* * *

"This is your fault! Seto deserted me because of you!"

"You don't understand. Mokuba, your brother hasn't deserted you, he's searching for himself."

"Liar! Tell it to my monster." Mokuba summoned Corcodilius (2) and had himm attack. Again, the Winged Dragon destroyed the monster.

(Y: 2000)  
(M: 1100)

"You know, for a Kaiba, this kid's duels like an amateur," Tristan complained.

"Dueling me won't bring your brother back," Yugi argued. "We want to stop Pegasus as much as you do. He has my Grandfather prisoner!"

"That's right," Joey confirmed. "Pegasus is the bad guy here, can't ya' see that, ya' twerpy little kid?"

"You're wrong. I have to protect my brother's company and Yugi's the one he has to beat in order to gain control of it."

"I get it," Tea said. "Mokuba is trying to save his brother's company by defeating Yugi in a duel so Pegasus won't get to face him at all!"

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" Joey countered.

"I wasn't talking to you," Tristan snapped.

Joey smiled embarrassingly. "Sorry. What do you mean, Tea?" Tea moaned.

"I'll explain," Harold said. "The specifics of the contract that Pegasus made with the Kaiba Corp. guys are that they would only turn over Kaiba-Corp to him if he defeated Yugi in a duel. But if Yugi's defeated beforehand..."

"Pegasus won't get to face me and control will remain as it is," Yugi finished. "That must be it!" He looked to Mokuba for confirmation but he left the Dueling podium.

"If I can't beat you, Yugi," Mokuba said ascending onto Yugi's platform and grabbing some of his star chips. "I can have you disqualified like I did that other kid." He jumped down and started to run away. Joey, Tristan, and Tea gave chase.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Harold protested

"Mokuba, wait, you'll never save Kaiba-Corp. that way!" Mokuba paused, allowing Joey, Tea, and Tristan to surround him. "Your brother's just confused. After we dueled, I cleared his mind of evil. I removed from him all the dark influences that clouded his thoughts and actions."

Harold thought back to Yugi and Kaiba's duel. All Yugi did was hold out his hand and it was like Kaiba collapsed. _Did Yugi really do all that with just a gesture_? _How does he have that sort of power_?

"Free of that evil influence, Kaiba is struggling. Your brother realized that his way wasn't the right way and he's searching his heart for answers. And you know that in your heart, what you're doing isn't the right way either."

When Mokuba looked at Yugi, Yugi didn't see the hostile brother trying to get him disqualified. Yugi saw a scared little boy, searching for the right way. "But what can I do?" Mokuba asked.

"You can start by trusting in me and together, we'll stop Pegasus. I promise you, we can only bring Pegasus down if we stick together. We'll help you protect your brother, Mokuba, but you have to help us, okay? You have to go back and return those cards and star chips to the kid you stole them from."

"You're right, Yugi, we'll stop Pegasus together."

"We don't have much time," Harold said.

"Then let's get back to the boat," Tea decided.

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

_It's no use_, Seto Kaiba thought. He had gone to his mountain retreat to figure things out. _I've gone over it a dozen times in my mind and I just can't seem to figure it out. How is it a kid who came out of nowhere able to beat a champion like me_? _I've run computer simulations, probability scenarios, and quantum analysis of our duel, but I still don't have the answer. I've been clearly dominating the match. My Blue-Eyes White Dragon ripped through his forces. I was on the verge of winning_! _But Yugi wouldn't give up. Against all odds, he had absolute faith in his Grandfather's deck. And somehow, he was able to draw the one card to ensure his victor. Exodia, he played Exodia. Ever since the game's creation, nobody had been able to summon Exodia. Even those who had all five pieces in their deck weren't able to play them all before the duel was done. And yet, this kid was. I always thought Duel Monsters was all about sheer power, but Yugi believes that the cards have a heart. It sounds crazy, but could Yugi be right_? _Is there really a heart of the cards that can affect the outcome of a duel_?

Kaiba finished the plate-size disk with five slots_. The only way I'll know for sure is to face Yugi again, and these new portable holo generators will enable me to challenge him no matter where I find him. If I can just get to_...

Kaiba planning was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

"Seto Kaiba! We know you're in there, open the door right now or we'll blow it open!" Kaiba was able to place the portable holo generators into his brief case before the two guards burst through the door and aimed guns at him. "Let's go, Kaiba."

"Mister Pegasus would like to have a few words with you."

"I bet he would," Kaiba mumbled standing up with the chair between him and them. "But it'll take more than you two goons to get me."

"This can go easy or we can just shoot and forget about the questions."

"You'll never take me alive!" Kaiba said and kicked the chair into them. One of the guns went off but the bullet bounced off of Kaiba's metal briefcase. He grabbed his brief case and dove through the window. By the time the guards were able to get to the window, all they could see was the cliff the house stood upon.

"He jumped," one goon said.

"Nobody could survive a fall like that. Looks like Kaiba did our dirty work for us. That only leaves us one more thing." The guard picked up the top card in Kaiba's deck. "Mister Pegasus was very clear; he wanted the deck with the deadly Blue-Eyes White Dragon..."

* * *

By the time Yugi and the others returned to the dock, the boat was already out to sea.

"No!" Mokuba cried. He ran up to Kimo. "Please, call the boat back! I have the star chips belonging to that kid!"

Kimo just smirked and knocked the star chips out of Mokuba's hand.

"Hey, some of those star chips were Yugi's!"

Kimo just smirked. "You should really keep an eye on your valuables, especially star chips."

"But we had a deal!" Harold protested.

"Rules are rules. And by the way, there's nothing in the rulebook about investigating missing star chips. And speaking of rules..." Kimo gripped Mokuba around his neck. "This young man is a guest of Mister Maxamillion Pegasus and he's been invited to a special dinner at the castle in his honor. Ain't that right, Mokuba?"

"Wait," Yugi called. He showed the three remaining star chips on his glove. "I still have three star chips remaining. I challenge you to a duel and if I win, Mokuba comes with us."

"I don't know why you want to risk your star chips on this punk, but if you want to lose your last remaining star chips, then meet me back by Field 146 in four hours."

* * *

Four hours later, the gang met Kimo at Field 146.

"Yugi, help!" Mokuba called. He was still being held roughly by Kimo.

"Put him down now!" Yugi commanded.

"I'll consider it if you win the Duel."

"Oh, I'll beat you all right."

"I never said I would duel you. Your opponent's right up there. He pointed to a person standing on the blue side of the field. "He's an old friend who's been dying to meet you. He met with an unfortunate accident earlier, but he's come back just to duel you."

Yugi and the others gasped. It was Kaiba, just as he was when Yugi last dueled him, right down to the school uniform.

"Kaiba!"

"Yes, Yugi," Kaiba said in a sinister voice. "It's me, Kaiba, and this time, you don't stand a ghost of a chance."

To Be Continued

* * *

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: Man-Eating Plant  
Level: 3  
Type: Plant  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 600

(2)  
Name: Crocodilius  
Level: 4  
Type: Reptile  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1100  
DEF: 900


	8. Hidden Ally

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 8: Hidden Ally  
Episode Basis: Duel With a Ghoul

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh: Coming to the aid of a Duelist in need, Yugi and the others stumbled upon Kimo, one of Pegasus' guards, who was forcibly taking a kid off the island because he lost all his star chips and his cards even though the kid said that they were stolen. The thief turned out to be Mokuba Kaiba, the younger brother of Seto Kaiba. Mokuba wanted to eliminate Yugi so Pegasus wouldn't have to face him. Mokuba revealed that some corrupt Kaiba-Corp. executives made a deal with Pegasus that if he could defeat Yugi in a duel, they would turn over control of Kaiba-Corp. over to him. Yugi convinced Mokuba to aid them but it was Kimo who had the last laugh. Not only did he send the boat before the agreed upon time limit expired, but he knocked the kid's star chips and some of Yugi's as well into the water. He then grabbed Mokuba. Yugi volunteered to duel for Mokuba's freedom, but Kimo revealed that Yugi's opponent would be none other than... Seto Kaiba?! Whom Kimo says is a "ghost." But is it Seto Kaiba or is it not Seto Kaiba?

* * *

Kimo was laughing at his own joke. "Yugi, you don't stand a ghost of a chance beating Kaiba, because this time, he really is a ghost."

"A ghost?!" Yugi gasped.

"Stop it, Kimo!" Mokuba snapped.

"For a ghost, he looks pretty solid to me," Harold commented.

"It's the truth. Two witnesses saw him fall to his death!"

Yugi and his friends all gasped in horror at that.

"Liar! Take back what you said."

"Get used to it," Kimo said. "All that's left of Kaiba is your memories... plus one really cranky ghost just looking for revenge."

"There're no such things as ghosts!" Harold snapped.

"And that's not Kaiba!" Yugi threw in.

"Well... he's seen better days. So I guess it's time to duel with the ghoul."

"It can't be! That guy's nothing but a fake! A trick by Pegasus! Don't worry, Mokuba, I'll win your freedom!"

* * *

Speaking of Pegasus, the eccentric millionaire was watching this conflict on his view screen. He laughed, "This is extremely entertaining! I just love reality TV."

"Who is Yugi dueling?" Croquet asked.

"It's Kaiba, or what's left of him. The poor boy had shown so much promise."

"But how... he... it's... how did you do that?" Croquet stuttered.

"I really can't take all the credit; I had help... from Yugi."

Croquet's head was spinning.

"And now, to return the favor, I'm going to teach him a lesson about the true power of the Millennium Items!"

* * *

"Yugi," 'Kaiba' spoke. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"That's enough!"

"I am no longer of this world, and it's all because of you."

Yugi was rapidly losing his patience.

"I could've had it all. But when you beat me, you took away more than just the match; you took away my life and destroyed my soul."

"I've heard enough, it's time to start the duel!"

"Well, go to it!" Kimo ordered Harold.

"Huh?"

"An official match must be overseen by a Watcher."

"Forget it!" Harold snapped. "I only watch over fair duels, and this couldn't be furthest from it!"

"You better," Kimo said taking out a gun. "Or the brat gets a new air hole if you know what I mean."

"This time, you won't beat my cards."

"You may look like Kaiba, but there's no way you can imitate his deck!"

"You mean my deck."

Yugi growled.

"Beat him, Yugi!" Mokuba cheered. "He's nothing but a fake."

"Yeah, that don't even look like Kaiba!"

"That's right," Tea threw in, then amended, "Wait, if it's not a ghost, and it's not Kaiba, then...?"

**Yugi!** It was Kaiba, his thoughts penetrating Yugi's mind. **I know you can sense my thoughts and I know you can see the truth. I am Kaiba, but this time you're dueling someone who has nothing to lose!** "Kimo, once I beat Yugi, Pegasus can have Kaiba Corporation. All I want is revenge. Three stars say I win."

"Fine, that means when the duel's done, I'll have six!"

Harold took his place on the Watcher platform and cast Yugi an apologetic glance. He then announced, "This Duel Monsters match puts Yugi Moto versus Seto Kaiba..."

"It's not him!" Mokuba argued but was silenced harshly by Kimo.

Harold was reluctant but he continued. "The winner will receive six star chips. Let's duel!"

(Y: 2000)  
(K: 2000)

"Guess I'll go first," Kaiba decided. "And I'll start off with the Hitotsu-me Giant!" A green one-eye monster wearing a loin cloth appeared.

Yugi gasped.

"Is something wrong, Yugi? It's your turn to move."

_The Hitotsu-me Giant is how Kaiba started our last duel._

"There's a card just like that in my brother's deck!"

"Hey, just 'cause it's the same card doesn't mean it's the same deck!" Joey argued.

"The Hitotsu-me Giant is a common card if I'm not mistaken," Harold said. "There're probably twenty decks with that type of card!"

_He's trying to confuse me by making the same move that Kaiba did. But it'll have the same result_! "I'll start off with this card! Go, Dark Magician!" The magician appeared. "Dark Magic Attack!" The Dark Magician held out his hand and the giant fell to pieces. "So much for your Giant!"

(Y: 2000)  
(K: 700)

Kaiba didn't seem worried by it. "You're as strong as ever, Yugi," he laughed.

"What's with that Carbon-Copy Kaiba?" Joey asked. "He's laughing like he doesn't even care!"

"It's funny how things have come full circle, Yugi. What are you thinking in that feeble brain of yours? I bet I know, you've come to the conclusion that no matter what, there's no way you can win. And you'd be right. Even a simpleton like you now knows that I must be Seto Kaiba. And once you accept that fact, you might as well accept defeat!"

"I don't care who you are," Yugi returned. "You're going to lose to me just the same."

"But Yugi, you barely beat me the last time we dueled, and this time your big advantage is gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Exodia, you've lost Exodia." Yugi gasped. "You could only beat me with Exodia in your deck and without it, you can only lose."

_Hey wait a minute_, Harold thought. _How would Kaiba know that Yugi lost Exodia_? _It happened after their first duel and on the boat out of the eye reach of any of Pegasus' spies. Kaiba wasn't there, so who told him_?

* * *

The Kaiba mansion was being guarded by two of Pegasus' guards. They were stationed there to keep any intruders out.

But one intruder got by them: Seto Kaiba!

Despite evidence to the contrary, he survived his leap of faith by holding onto a ledge. After getting back up, he made his way back to the Kaiba mansion. He jumped the fence on the side and opened up a secret underground staircase leading inside. Once inside, he accessed a secret passageway that led to a control room hidden behind a book shelf. He booted up his super computer.

"Running identification protocol, please state your name," a female voice announced.

"Seto Kaiba," Kaiba recited.

"I thought I seen it all," the computer said as the boot up screen came on. "But having to break into your own house?"

"It's too long a story for right now."

"'Too long a story'? Well maybe I'm not in a talkative mood myself," the computer said in a snooty voice.

"I'd find that hard to believe."

"Such a smart boy, while you were out gallivanting a hostile takeover of Kaiba Corporation has begun."

"I know."

"At the same time, Maxamillian Pegasus kicked off his Duel Monsters Championship at Duelist Kingdom." Images of both person and place appeared on the front screen followed by a new picture: Yugi Moto. "If Yugi Moto can be defeated by

Pegasus or a competitor representing him, then the new Kaiba Corporation board has promised him complete control of the company!"

"He won't win," assured Kaiba. "His deck has Exodia." Kaiba shivered. Even now, seeing Exodia destroy all three of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons chilled him to the bone.

"Yeah, well, sometime after you lost to Yugi, he lost Exodia."

"No way!" Kaiba said surprised.

"It's true. A third-party scan of Yugi Moto's deck revealed that Exodia is not included among the cards." Kaiba lowered his head. "When it rains, it pours. Pegasus knows all about the corporate bylaws that require a living Kaiba heir to make any change of control legal. Mokuba's his prisoner and with you out of the way, it seems like Pegasus will exert all kinds of pressure to make your brother do what he wants, one way or another. So now you know. What are we going to do?"

"They'll keep my brother safe at least until the takeover is complete so I got to make sure that Pegasus doesn't defeat Yugi in a duel, no matter what. I'm not going to give up Kaiba Corporation without a real fight! It's take over time... by me! We're going to hack right into Pegasus' computer mainframe. Next stop... the Duelist Kingdom!"

* * *

Yugi was rapidly becoming upset at Kaiba's verbal attack. "Are you here to play head games or Duel Monsters? It's time for your move."

Kaiba laughed evily. "And it's gonna blow your mind." He took a card from his hand. "This next card's a blast from the past... with am emphasis on blast!" He turned the card around so that Yugi could see it.

It was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Yugi had never been more startled... and frightened in his life.

"I attack with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The dragon rose from the ground.

Yugi's friends were horrified. "Only one deck's got that," Joey said.

"That means... what they say is true," Mokuba realized. "My brother really is dead!"

"Looks like the advantage is mine," Kaiba pointed out.

_So this really IS Kaiba's deck_, Yugi thought. _There's_ _no other explanation. But does that mean that Kaiba is_...

"Don't worry, Yugi, my feelings weren't hurt when you called me a liar. Now admit you were wrong!" Yugi scowled. "Not having a body really isn't so bad; you wouldn't believe what I save in food bills alone. But I still get to enjoy the finer things in life, like revenge! And I'm going to savior its sweet taste for a very long time."

"Shut up!" Mokuba cried. "Please, someone make him go away!"

Joey, Tristan, and Tea could only watch in horror.

"Almost breaks my heart... if I had one."

* * *

"We've easily broken through the Duelist Kingdom's computer system," the computer announced as a map of the island appeared on the main screen.

"Too easy," Kaiba thought out loud. "Okay, when it comes to computer duels, Pegasus has met his match. Now, it should be a piece of cake to find the field in which Yugi was dueling."

"I'm looking, I'm looking... access denied!" An error message appeared on the screen.

Kaiba shot up, "What did you do wrong?"

"Don't blame me, I finally found the security and it's all around Yugi's data."

"I should've known. Fine by me; all right, Pegasus, go ahead and give it your best shot. There isn't a computer system in the world that I can't break into. Here's the thing, every computer has a back door if you know where to look. And guess where we're going to look."

"Search me."

"It'll be quicker if I take over on manual for a while," Kaiba said as he began programming codes. "Data from all the duels is being beamed from the island and to an orbiting Industrial Illusions satellite and back down to their main frame. These transmissions are obviously highly encrypted. If we can somehow force the Industrial Illusions computer offline, I'm sure their back up systems won't have as much security."

"Are you saying we can make their computer crash from here? But how?"

"A computer crash is exactly what I had in mind. The biggest computer crash ever, and I'm going to use Pegasus's own satellite to do it."

"But I've already tried to hack into their systems!"

"My idea's different. Once the security's down, we should be able to freely access the data. Be ready with a search for the Dark Magician. If Yugi's dueling, he's likely to use that card."

"Gotcha, Dark Magician inquiry standing by."

"Excellent."

"So spill it already, how are we going to use Industrial Illusion's own satellite to bring down their computer?"

"By bringing down the satellite itself, down all the way!"

The computer began loading the satellite schematics. "M-class pregnant series. Booster rocket controls online. Searching for orbital coordinates." The screen showed graphic details of what was happening. "Breaching on board computer security.

You are now the proud owner of an Industrial Illusions satellite."

"Great! Now plot a crash course for the computer mainframe."

"Uploading new coordinates now."

* * *

In space, the satellite's boosters fired and the satellite started to descend to Earth. Its target was the computer mainframe on top of the Industrial Illusions' headquarters.

* * *

Kaiba watched this with a smirk that just screamed 'I'm right!' "Virus software won't stop this. Pegasus, you're on notice that Kaiba Corporation's still mine."

"Satellite impact in ten seconds!"

* * *

The satellite struck its target dead on causing an intense shockwave and tremor.

* * *

All this was unknown to the people gathered around Field 146 where Pseudo-Kaiba was relishing in his summoning the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. So much so that he decided NOT to attack Yugi, preferring to draw out his victory. He laid a card face-down.

_There's more to this than meets the eye_, Yugi thought. "Dark Magician, go to defense mode." Turning the card sideways caused the Dark Magician to genuflect. "And I summon the Curse of Dragon on the defense as well." The Curse of Dragon's wings were closed up around it.

"Smart playing, Yugi, unfortunately it wasn't smart enough. You played right into my hand: Defense Paralysis!"

"A trap!" Yugi's two monsters were switched to attack mode.

"Now all your monsters on the field have switched to attack mode. And they'll stay that way as long as my card's out."

Joey, Tea, and Tristan gasped.

"It's time. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, use your White Lightning!" Kaiba's dragon blew Yugi's away.

"Yugi!"

(Y: 1000)  
(K: 700)

* * *

Field 530 had three monsters, but none of them were the Dark Magician.

"Still no Dark Magician," Kaiba said. He was beginning to wonder if Yugi was even playing it.

"We've exhausted almost every possibility of locating Yugi Moto. Field 146 is the final active duel."

"Then, search Field 146."

The screen showed a hallway leading to a large metallic-like door with the number on it. The "camera" zoomed in but suddenly froze up.

"What's that?"

"Looks like I crashed."

"Reboot," Kaiba ordered. The screen unfroze. "Enter Field 146!"

"I'm frozen again! Its worse this time," the computer said.

"Hold on," Kaiba said as he ran an analysis. "I see, it's a virus, and a good one at that. That can mean only one thing: searching for Yugi's cards activates the virus. Yugi's inside! Get ready to go in!"

"But the security door!"

"I've come this far already and I'm not about to blow it. Actually... yes I am." He sent the cyber equivalent of dynamite at the security door and blew it open. "Huh, what's that?" The screen showed a large castle surrounded by an ocean.

"It's a virtual fortress. Sensors indicate that all the information from Yugi's duels is processed here." The image zoomed in to the large metal door. "You won't blow your way through this thing, it's the ultimate defense and it's impossible to penetrate it without the password."

Kaiba smirked. "A password. Knowing Pegasus, that ego maniac wouldn't think that anyone would outsmart him and get this far. We're going in!"

"The password?"

"Pegasus."

* * *

_How can I defeat his Blue-Eyes White Dragon_?

"Yugi," Kimo called. "You got to admit for a stiff, this Kaiba sure got game!"

"That's not my brother!" Mokuba said practically screaming at Kimo. He turned to Yugi. "Yugi, you know that's not him! Everyone thinks he's a bad guy. But I know my brother and he's not mean like this, he's my best friend in the whole world. That thing's not him!"

_Mokuba really holds his brother on a high horse_, Harold thought.

Yugi was thinking something entirely different. _I wish I could be as sure as you are, Mokuba. I don't know what to believe. What I do know for sure is that this duel isn't over yet_! "Magical Hats, conceal the Dark Magician!" The Dark Magician disappeared and four hats with question marks appeared. "He's under there somewhere, but which one?"

"Are you so simple that you have your Dark Magician doing simple hat tricks?"

"It's not a trick and it's not so simple. Your move, but you better think twice before you choose. Just do the math: four hats, only a 25 chance you'll find the Dark Magician. The real question is: what else is hiding underneath."

Kaiba's eyes widened.

"Way to go, Yugi!" Joey called. "Now that's what I call pulling one outta your hat."

"All right!" Mokuba cheered.

* * *

"You were right about the password!" The computer said as the doors opened. "The virtual fortress is unlocked, we now have access to Yugi's data and it was just his turn."

"Pegasus thinks he can make up all the rules in this game, but he could've never thought of this brand new twist: I'm back!"

* * *

At the dueling field, Kaiba's shock was replaced by cockiness. "So predictable, Yugi. I know where your Dark Magician hides."

"If you're so sure, than move."

"It's a shame this duel's going to end so soon. White Lightning!" The dragon launched an attack towards one of the hats.

_If he picks the right hat, I'll lose more than just this duel, much more_!

To Be Continued


	9. Gift of the Mystical Elf

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 9: Gift of the Mystical Elf  
Episode Basis: Give Up The Ghost

Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh!: Yugi's opponent for his duel to win Mokuba's freedom was Seto Kaiba, who claims that Yugi killed him when they last faced off. Yugi tried to convince himself that it wasn't Kaiba but even he began to doubt himself despite Mokuba's protest that he wasn't dueling his brother. Meanwhile, the real Seto Kaiba infiltrated the Duelist Kingdom mainframe where he tried to find Yugi. It took a lot of work and some ingenuity but he got through. Pseudo-Kaiba was able to summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and attacked one of Yugi's Magical Hats in hopes to destroy Yugi's Dark Magician. If the Kaiba that Yugi's dueling isn't Kaiba, then what is it?

* * *

The White Lightning struck the hat on Kaiba's far right. When the dust cleared, it was empty.

"No! That hat was empty," Kaiba despaired.

"All right, this could work," Joey said optimistically.

"It has to work," Tea said.

"Yugi will beat that faker!"

"Your guess was wrong. Guess wrong again and it'll cost you." Yugi laid a card face-down.

"Huh?"

"There are still three hats left and one of them holds a special surprise just for you." Now it was Kaiba who looked perturbed. "If you destroy the hat that holds the Dark Magician, you'll win this duel. Choose the empty one and it's my turn again. But I bet you'll pick the hat that conceals the trap card I just put into play."

_A trap card_?

"Now, which hat will it be?"

"You're taking a big gamble, Yugi!" Joey warned.

"If he guesses right, it's all over," Tristan added.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack the middle hat!"

As the middle hat disintegrated, a strange symbol could be seen underneath it.

"Well now you've done it," Yugi said. "Activated my trap card that is: Spellbinding Circle!" A circle with archaic symbols latched onto the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "A Blue-Eyes is normally unstoppable, but drained of its energy, it's no match

for the full power of my Dark Magician!"

(BEWD: 3000---2300)

The Dark Magician leaped out one of the hats and aimed his staff at the monster. The monster's coloring turned inside out like a picture negative before exploding.

(Y: 1000)  
(K: 500)

"Way to go, Yugi!"

Suddenly another Blue-Eyes White Dragon arose and destroyed the Dark Magician.

(Y: 500)  
(K: 500)

Yugi's friends and Mokuba watched in horror.

"How... how can he have two of them?" Harold asked. "I mean I can see him having one, but two..."

"And that puts an end to your Dark Magician. There are only three Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards in the world and they're all in my deck. Your grandpa had the fourth but I ripped it up. But how could I know that if I'm not really Seto Kaiba? You know, I couldn't believe it when you beated all three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons with Exodia. But now without that monster in your deck, there's absolutely no way you can win. Your move."

"How could Kaiba know that Yugi lost Exodia?" Harold wondered. "It happened after their duel!"

"Everybody knows about your duel with Seto, that's how this loser knows it!" Mokuba revealed. "That's not my brother, Yugi! I'm sure of it!"

* * *

Mokuba was right, because at that moment, the real Seto Kaiba was rerouting the data from Field 146 at the Duelist Kingdom. Kaiba was positive that Yugi was dueling there, otherwise why would they have so much security around it?

"You were right!" The computer's voice said. "Yugi Moto is in this duel!"

"Can you show it to me on screen?"

A sketch of the dueling field came on. "I think the data you'll find most interesting is the name of Yugi's opponent."

The name Seto Kaiba flashed across the screen under Yugi Moto's name.

"Is this your idea of a joke?"

"I never joke! Sensors indicate that the person opposite Yugi Moto is registered as Seto Kaiba and he's using your deck!"

"Pegasus must've taken my deck." The computer recapped the duel so far to Kaiba.

"But... without Exodia, there's no way Yugi can win! He has no other cards in his deck that can beat the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, let alone two of them."

"Well then I hope you have a plan."

"Yes, but we have to move fast. Yugi will lose on the next attack from the Blue-Eyes White Dragon unless we decrease its power from here."

"Can we do that?"

"Oh yeah! Upload a virus into that monster's holo computer. That dragon's about to get sick, really sick."

"Standing by, but shouldn't we wait to see what Yugi's next move is?"

"We can't afford to risk having Yugi lose the duel. Upload."

"Virus injection under way."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi was trying desprately to postulate a strategy to defeat the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"This duel is almost over, Yugi. I'm sure we'll hear the fat lady singing right after your turn. I still have Defense Paralysis so whatever monster you pick won't be able to defend itself."

"I choose the Feral Imp in attack mode!" Yugi's gargoyle-like creature appeared.

"I wish Yugi would've waited a few more minutes before moving. Isn't there anything you can do to upload that computer virus faster?"

"We're already half-way there. This is as fast as it goes. Viral implant is now at 60. But it doesn't seem to be working!"

"Something is wrong!"

"I'll say, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon isn't showing any signs of weakening."

* * *

The dueling Kaiba laughed maniacally. "This is almost too easy."

"Yugi!"

"Hang on," Tristan said. "Yugi can still win this thing."

"Don't forget, he beat Kaiba last time," Joey pointed out.

_Yeah, but this time Yugi doesn't have Exodia and even in the off-chance that he is able to defeat that one, there's still another one waiting in the deck. I don't see how Yugi can win this one. He's going to need a miracle_!

"It's time, Blue-Eyes White Dragon. ATTACK!"

Yugi braced for the worst.

Suddenly, beams of light began to burst out of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's body. The dragon's body started to flicker like a TV antenna out of alignment.

"What are you waiting for, attack!" Kaiba ordered.

"The virus is taking affect! Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack power is beginning to drop." The number on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack indicator started to drop slowly.

"But it's still too strong, it has to get weaker or it'll still beat Yugi!"

The attack power decrease was registering on the Duelists' screens as well as Kaiba's. And both the Duelists were shocked and awed.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's skin started to melt.

Kimo quickly got activated his ear radio. "This is Kimo to Pegasus, I hope you're watching this, sir, 'cause we have a real problem out here."

* * *

"How did Yugi do that?" Croquet asked as he watched it with Pegasus.

"It wasn't Yugi, it was Seto Kaiba," Pegasus said.

"How?"

"It seems that the real Kaiba is still very much alive," Pegasus said with a smile.

* * *

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack power is dropping rapidly. The virus implant is successfully disabling the monster completely!"

"All right, now let's get to work on Dragon #3."

"Standing by..." Suddenly the computer screen broke up and reappeared with horizontal lines.

"What happened?"

"We've been locked out by a remote terminal. Looks like we've been hacked!"

A big pink rabbit wearing overalls and boots came on and started dancing around erratically saying "Hey, Kaiba."

"It's Pegasus!" Kaiba realized. He growled.

* * *

Pegasus's guards moved to the interior of the mansion.

* * *

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack power is holding at 2000," the computer reported.

"It should've worked," Kaiba argued.

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is launching its attack."

"No!"

* * *

White energy began to gather in the dragon's mouth.

"Now, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, time to obliterate them!"

Yugi, his friends, and Mokuba braced for the worse.

**_"YUGI!"_** A familiar voice called out in Yugi's mind. On Yugi's forehead appeared a strange eye symbol.

"Kaiba?"

As the attack dissipated, the Feral Imp still remained on the field.

As for the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon, it was quickly becoming a puddle of goo, that is, it was becoming a puddle of goo until it exploded.

"This can't be!" Kaiba gawked.

"It's gone!" Joey realized.

"It's a trick!" Kimo protested.

"Can you prove it?" Harold asked Kimo.

"Uh..."

"If you have some evidence that it was a trick, tell me now," Harold said darkly.

"It was Kaiba!" Kimo blurted out.

"But I thought Kaiba was over there." Harold pointed to the boy on the red platform.

Kimo's face grew ghostly white. Apparently, he was found out.

* * *

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon has been destroyed," Kaiba's computer announced. "But the virus was not responsible!"

"But how? Did Yugi Moto somehow do this?"

"How could he? It is your deck."

"My deck... it's the heart of the cards! Yugi was right!"

There was a faint beeping sound as someone tried to force their way into the control room.

* * *

"Why, why me?" Psuedo-Kaiba cried out not even sounding like the real Kaiba.

"I'll tell you," Yugi said. "Because Kaiba is still alive! He stopped you!"

"Silence, I am Kaiba!"

"Enough! Your charade is over!"

"My brother is alive!"

"What's going on?" Tea wondered.

"It's like Yugi said," Mokuba said excitedly. "Last time Yugi dueled my brother, he showed Seto the heart of the cards! This faker may have taken his deck but the real Seto Kaiba's alive and well!"

Not even Joey had a response to that. The three of them just looked wide-eyed at Mokuba.

"Imposter!" Yugi accused Pseudo-Kaiba. "The real Seto Kaiba destroyed that monster! I know because I sensed him calling out to me! Now enough of your lies, we know your not Kaiba! It's time for you to show us who you really are!"

"I told you... I am Kaiba!" Psuedo-Kaiba's body suddenly bulged out as the image of Kaiba they were looking at peeled off like an egg shell.

Underneath was a rotund ugly-looking individual who didn't even look human. It had pale skin and bags underneath his eyes. Small pink hairs were growing from his head. He was dressed in a dark blue cloak.

"I can see you don't recognize me, Yugi. You see, I wasn't lying when I told you I was Seto Kaiba, the evil part that you sent to the Shadow Realm after our last duel. Now I'm back, thanks to Pegasus." He let out an evil laugh.

"You're not a part of my brother any more!" Mokuba denounced.

"Okay, I think I'm going to be sick," Harold moaned.

"It's hideous!" Tea said.

"I knew this duel would get ugly, but not this ugly," Joey cracked.

* * *

When Pegasus's guards burst into the control room, they came face-to-face with... nobody. The room was empty, static on the view screens being the only evidence that anyone was there at all.

One of the guards reported in to Croquet. "He got away."

"Search the grounds," Croquet instructed. "Everywhere." Two more guards had now joined Pegasus and Croquet in the dining room.

"It appears that Young Yugi's nemesis, the real Seto Kaiba, has come to his rescue. I must admit this is one twist that even I did not foresee."

"I have some bad news, sir; the real Kaiba has eluded us once again. You were right, he was using a terminal in the Kaiba mansion to access the Industrial Illusions mainframe. If I thought he was alive, I would've beefed up security."

"That's two escapes, Croquet; must I lock you away... again? Get me Kimo on the radio."

* * *

"Hey ugly," Mokuba called. "If I were you, I'd start to worry about what my big brother's going to do with you once he catches up to you!"

"Pegasus to Kimo, Seto Kaiba has gotten away, make sure you don't lose the little one, no matter what!"

"Understood."

"I guess I just don't know what to call you," Yugi said. "I was thinking about monster, but I didn't want to insult the cards. It's your move. You got a whole deck and only one Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Dark Kaiba drew a card. "Grappler (1) in defense mode!" A blue-scaled creature wearing red armor appeared.

_He's just biding his time until he draws his last Blue-Eyes_, Yugi thought. He looked at his Celtic Guardian (2) card. _I'd play this card in defense mode but he still has Defense Paralysis in play so I can only attack. And with no defense, if he draws his last Blue-Eyes White Dragon, I'm finished._ "I'll set one card face-down on the field and draw the Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" An elf wearing green and brown armor and carrying a sword appeared. With his sword, the Celtic Guardian sliced Grappler in two. "Your Grappler split!"

"Parting is such sweet sorrow. Next up is Mystic Horseman (3) in defense mode and I'll lay one of my cards face-down on the field just like you!"

_Face down_? _Is it a magic card or is he setting a trap_? Yugi drew a card. "Again, I'll lay a card face-down and I'll use the Mystical Elf (3) in attack mode! Plus this Book of Secret Arts magic card to raise her attack and defense power by 300 points!" From the ground arose a blue-skinned woman with long blonde hair in a green dress.

(M.E.: 800---1100, 2000---2300)

The Mystical Elf began chanting something in a strange language. Her voice sounded angelic.

"My turn is over."

"Patience, Yugi, for it will soon be all over."

_Yugi has two face-down cards and three monsters. He must be trying to strengthen his Mystical Elf somehow to withstand my Mystic Horseman's attack_. A glow appeared around the Mystical Elf's body. _But if I draw the final Blue-Eyes and destroy __any one of his monsters, that will take his life points down to 0 anyway_.

"I find it hard to believe," Joey spoke up. "But I'm liking the look on that guy's face even less than I did before."

"Wipe that smile off of his face, Yugi!" Tea cheered.

"You loser! Make your move!" Mokuba dared.

"As you wish," Dark Kaiba said. He drew a card and laughed. "Prepare for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Here we go again," Harold muttered.

"Don't worry, my big brother will help just like last time!"

"Dream on," Kimo said. "Your luck's about to run out just see for yourself. Unlike the last Blue-Eyes, this one's at full power and your brother's in no position to do anything about it 'cause we found where his hiding place is and now he's on the run."

"So does that mean that Kaiba is alive?" Tristan asked out loud.

"It means don't expect another miracle 'cause this duel's about to end."

"Such a good dragon, wouldn't you say, Yugi? This duel's about to end now! Go, White Lightning attack!"

"This duel's not over yet," Yugi declared. "Activate Mirror Force!"

"Oh no, he activated a trap card!" The lightning bounced off of a shield that appeared in front of the Mystical Elf. "Nice try, but I'm ready with a trap of my own." Dark Kaiba turned over his face-down card. "Activate Negate Attack!" The attack disappeared. "Negate attack neutralizes any attack thrown at me, even if it's one of my own."

"Yugi, no!" Tea cried.

_It's all over_, Mokuba thought.

"It's time to end this," Yugi announced. "With Monster Reborn!"

Dark Kaiba screamed in fear. "That allows you to revive any monster lost no matter whose graveyard it's in!"

"I'm glad you know the rules, now, guess which one I want. Be reborn... Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"NO! This can't be, that dragon wasn't destroyed by a monster!"

"Actually, it was," Harold revealed. "This is the first Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the one that Yugi's Dark Magician destroyed."

"Hah! Like it will matter! Both dragons are equal in strength!"

"Their powers aren't the same," Yugi said causing Dark Kaiba to put on a worried expression. "You forgot about my Mystical Elf. She's been chanting a spell since I put her on the field. It allows her to transfer her attack power to any other monster on the field."

"What? This can't be!"

"This move was inspired by Seto Kaiba himself. He showed me that you can alter the attack power of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. But I'm raising the power of mine instead of lowering it like Kaiba did to yours." The glow around the Mystical Elf transferred to Yugi's Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

(BEWD.: 3000---4100)

"This can't be happening! No... NO!"

"Consider this a message from the real Seto Kaiba! YOU LOSE!"

Dark Kaiba was wimpering like a little baby.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, ATTACK WITH WHITE LIGHTNING!" The energy blast emitted from Yugi's Blue-Eyes White Dragon was quadruple its normal output totally obliterating Dark Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

(Y: 500)  
(D.K.: 0)

The explosion blinded Dark Kaiba. But his problems were just beginning.

A strange Egyptian eye appeared on Yugi's forehead. "Pegasus may have saved you from the Shadow Realm once before, but it won't happen again! NEVER AGAIN!" Yugi held out his hand and the apparition disappeared.

* * *

All Pegasus could see was a shadow with glowing yellow eyes and a rainbow-colored eye on his forehead. "Pegasus, I can sense that you are watching. Consider this a warning: nothing you send against me will stop me! And when we finally duel, believe me, victory will be mine! I'll win back my Grandfather's soul and you will pay for all the people you have hurt in the name of your sick little game. I'm coming for you, Pegasus!"

Pegasus's wine glass shattered in his hand. He laughed. "Yugi, you developed your shadow powers quite a bit in such a short amount of time. But when we finally duel, believe me, your Millennium Puzzle will be mine!"

* * *

After the duel, Yugi picked up Kaiba's deck. He decided to hold onto it until he could return it to Kaiba himself, wherever he may be.

"That ghost is toast, eh, Yugi?" Joey asked.

"I knew the real Kaiba was alive the whole time," Tristan said, not fooling anybody.

Tea gasped.

"What's wrong, Tea?" Harold asked.

"That creep took Mokuba!" Everyone called out Mokuba's name but only silence answered them.

* * *

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: Grappler  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1200

(2)  
Name: Celtic Guardian  
level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1200

(3)  
Name: Mystic Horseman  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1550

(4)  
Name: Mystical Elf  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 2000


	10. Dino Demolition

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 10: Dino Demolition

Episode Basis: The Dueling Monkey

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dueling Seto Kaiba had Yugi backed into a corner. Yugi had been able to defeat his first Blue-Eyes White Dragons using the Dark Magician, Magical Hats, and Spellbinding circle. But it wasn't enough as "Kaiba" drew his second Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It seemed like Yugi was in trouble, but then the real Seto Kaiba came to Yugi's rescue by uploading a virus into the Blue-Eyes's holo computer. When it was revealed that the real Kaiba was alive and well, the dueling one revealed itself to be the dark part of Kaiba that Yugi exorcised after their first duel. Thanks to Monster Reborn and the Mystical Elf, Yugi won and returned Dark Kaiba to the Shadow Realm. But Kimo, one of Pegasus' thugs, snuck off with Mokuba.

* * *

Yugi and his friends had been trying to find Mokuba for the better part of an hour with no luck. They could only come to the conclusion that the goons grabbed him.

"So now they got your Grandfather AND Kaiba's little brother?" Tea asked Yugi.

"This mission just got a whole lot more complicated," Harold said. "Yugi, we have to rescue him!"

"I know, Harold." Yugi and Joey looked to the castle. "It's just another reason for us to win those ten star chips and get in there."

"No doubt," Joey agreed. Then he happened to look down and see a couple of Duel Monster cards under Tristan's foot. "Hey, it's my lucky day!"

"Hands off, those are mine," Tristan claimed.

"Tristan, you're training to become a duelist?" Harold asked.

"I figured that if a doofus like Joey can hold his own in a game, then hey, I could probably become an expert."

Joey was about to retort when he picked up one of the cards on the ground. The picture on the card was of a red ogre-like monster carrying a club. "Hey, I recognize that card."

"Haven't I seen a card like that in your deck, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Not this card, but I think I have another one like it." Joey searched through his deck until he produced the card, which looked exactly like Tristan's with the exception of the color. "Here we go, Swamp Battleguard (1)." He held the two cards next to one another. "Well, would you look at that, these two look like they're long lost brother. Of course, that doesn't mean yours packs the same wallop mine does."

"His wallop's just fine!" Tristan argued. "My Lava Battleguard (2) has never let me down. Try him out, you'll see."

"Thanks, I think I will. It does say those two work better together."

"You know, I think I'm able to see a resemblance between you two and those muscleheads."

"Hey Tea, are you talking to Joey and Tristan... or the cards?" Tea and Yugi burst into laughter which upsetted the two former street thugs.

"Laugh it up; I take that as a compliment!"

Harold held his forehead. "I'm traveling with a comedy troupe," he complained.

* * *

Mai Valentine had just finished up a duel against a kid. Originally, she would love seeing the kid squirm and humiliating him. But now... it was like the thrill was gone. She pondered this conundrum as she laid in a meadow.

_I don't get it, trashing hot shot duelists is usually as fun as a clearance sale. So why can't I enjoy it any more_? A brief flash of Joey Wheeler appeared in her mind's eye. That was like a splash of cold water for her. "It's all because of that obnoxious punk Joey. I can't believe a rank amateur like that beat me. If only I could..." Mai heard footsteps behind her and turned to see a kid with shaggy brown hair with purple tuff underneath a knit cap, green shirt under a beige vest and khaki pants.

"There you are!" He cried.

"Oh, you're that kid I conned out of a room," Mai said casually.

"The name's Rex Raptor, Dino Duelist! And I'm itching for some payback for what you did on that boat..."

* * *

_(The previous night)_

"How can you expect a lady like me to sleep in the cargo hold with these other filthy vermin?" Mai yelled at one of Pegasus' guards. She had just come from her initial encounter with Yugi and Joey and just discovered that all the Duelists were required to sleep in the cargo hold where cots and hammocks have been set up. "I demand to speak to your superior!"

"Rules are rules, ma'am," the guard said nervously.

"Keep that up and they'll throw you off the boat," a voice commented. Mai turned and saw the runner-up at the Japan National Championship. "If you're interested in a private room, I can... always take you to mine." Rex wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Mai turned on her feminine charm. "A private room, you say?"

"Oh yeah, being one of the finalist at the Nationals, I'm given my own room."

"That I'm definitely interested in."

_Score_! Rex thought. He showed her to his room. "So what do you think?"

"Not bad, not bad at all," Mai admitted. "Hey, I tell you what," Mai winked at him. "Why don't we have a duel? If I win, you give me your room. If you win..." Mai dropped the shoulder from her purple jacket revealing her bare shoulder. "I'll make it worth your while." Rex immediately agreed. As they set up, Mai revealed that she had psychic abilities since birth and proved it by revealing the top three cards of her deck without even looking.

Needless to say, it pretty much went downhill after that for Rex. He was forced to sleep in the cargo hold with the other Duelists.

* * *

"Funny, I thought I already knocked you on your Jurassic butt," Mai said with a pondering look.

"Think whatever you want, this time you're going to be stomped!"

Mai scowled. "You think I'm going to waste my time with a pea brain like you. Beat it, dino breath!"

"Pea brain? I have you know I was one of the finalists at the National Championship!" He held out his dueling glove. "And I already won five star chips!"

Mai just casually held up her own glove that had only two blank star chip slots. She had eight star chips.

"Whoa! How did you get eight chips already?"

"From wannabe Duelists like you who think that by dueling a chick, they can score some easy stars. I only lost once, but once I find that kid Joey, its payback time!"

"Joey Wheeler, how did you lose to him?"

"I'd love to see you try and..." Mai paused as an idea came to her. "Okay, Rex, I'll duel you if you do something for me first…"

* * *

Yugi and the gang stumbled upon a group of Duelists who were probably just settling in for the night.

"With all the crazy Duelists we've been running into, it's nice to see some normal people for a change," Tea commented. Harold nodded.

"How about it, tough guy," Tristan teased Joey. "Any of these guys look puny enough for you to take on or should we start looking for some three year olds."

"Come on, be nice," Tea chided. "You know he's just biding his time until he finds a Dueling Monkey to go up against."

"All right, who wants some!" Joey snapped. "Go ahead, say one more word and I'll knock you on your..." A familiar high pitch laugh interrupted him. Joey put on a pained face. "Please tell me that's not who I think it is."

But it was who he thought it was: Mai. "Hi there, Joseph, aren't you happy to see me?"

"Ecstatic," Joey moaned.

"So Joey, is Yugi still doing all those battles for you? Everybody knows that if Yugi wasn't there to hold your hand, you wouldn't have beat me. Isn't that right, Yugi?"

"Look, Valentine, we don't want any trouble, so make like a kite and blow away!" Harold ordered.

"Oh, so now you need two people to defend you, Joey? Kind of pathetic if you ask me."

"That's not true," Yugi said firmly.

"Oh really, then I propose that he steps out of Yugi's shadow here and now. If Joey thinks he's so tough, then let's see him play for himself."

"You pretty much lost the match the moment you started relying on that cheap smell trick instead of dueling for real, you dumb broad," Harold insulted.

Mai backhanded him so hard that she left a small welt on his temple and threw him back into Yugi and Tea. She then turned back to Joey. "I'm waiting for your answer. Are you man enough to step up and face the Duelist I've arranged for you?"

"It's not you?" Joey questioned.

"No, it's not," Rex said stepping out from behind a tree. "I'll be dueling on Mai's behalf. Recognize me?"

"That's Rex Raptor, the Dino Duelist," Yugi whispered.

"This twerp's suppose to scare me or something? I bet'cha he ain't so tough."

"Don't you remember? Rex placed second in the National Championships," Tea reminded him.

"That's not really impressive," Harold said rubbing his bruise. "Weevil was the Regional Champion and Yugi defeated him."

Yugi, Tea, and Harold tried to convince Joey not to participate. Rex couldn't believe it, just for stomping this amateurus rex (his term for Joey), she would agree to duel him. Mai's logic was that Joey was only able to win because of Yugi's help. And if all that crap they were saying earlier about how friendship was the key is actually true, then by separating that tie that binds, Joey would get paid back severely for beating her. _Now to deliver to death blow_. "By the way, if Little Yugi does any of his back seat dueling, Joey forfeits and the match automatically goes to Rex."

"Hey, you can't just make up rules like that!" Harold yelled.

"Want me to give you a match set of bruises?" Yugi and Tea had to hold Harold back from charging Mai and beating her to a pulp. "So Joey, are you going to back out?"

"Of course he..."

Joey held out his arm silencing Tea. "No, that's just the way I want it. It may cost me all my star chips, but I don't deserve to keep them if the only reason I got them was because of Yugi's smarts."

"Joey..." Harold muttered, all fury from him gone.

"All my life, people have been trying to help me because they think I can't help myself. Well I don't need to be babied this time."

"You've lost it, Joey," Tristan said. "You can think whatever you want but I'm not going to stand by and let you throw all your chips away. I hope you guys don't mind, but Little Joey won't be coming out to duel today. Maybe once he grows up, we can arrange a play date!"

"THAT'S IT!" Joey slugged Tristan right in the cheek knocking him on the ground. Everybody, friend and foe alike, was shocked.

"What you do that for?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said, tough guy? I'm tired of everyone thinking they need to come to my rescue."

"But that's not true," Yugi argued. "Friends help each other."

"Keep out of this, Yug. Just let me do what I gotta do."

"But what about your sister?" Harold pointed out. "How would she feel if you just came home defeated like this? Joey, it's not that I think you need to be babied, but I, for one, couldn't bear to see the look on Serenity's face if your only chance to save her is…"

"You want some of the same?" Joey asked. "So shut up before you get a matching set of bruises."

_I swear, Joey and Mai are so alike, it hurts_, Harold thought. "Or maybe that's the pain talking."

"Forget it," Tristan said. "If that pig head wants to lose; let him do so by himself!" He turned and walked off.

"Tristan!" Tea called.

"Let him go," Joey bid.

"Trouble in paradise, I see," Rex observed.

"You stay out of this, fossil freak!" Tea insulted. This time, it was Yugi and Harold holding her back.

Mai kept edging Joey. "Are you going to face me like a man or run away like a frightened little rabbit?"

"I'm still here, ain't I? Yugi, no offense, but I want you to keep out of this one." Yugi nodded. Joey turned to Harold. "Summon a Dueling ring."

"Yeah," Harold reluctantly complied. Blowing on his whistle, Field 45 rose up from the ground behind Rex and Mai.

"Joey, we believe in you," Tea called as Joey climbed to the blue platform. "Just don't forget what you're fighting for."

_What I'm fighting for, I have that part down_, Joey thought. _It's who I'm fighting that's making me sweat._

"Rex, don't forget our deal, finish him and you get to duel me."

"I can't believe you're stooped to being Mai's attack dog," Joey stage whispered.

"At least I'm no Dueling Monkey." That got Joey flamed up (much to Rex's confusion). "How many chips do you want to lose to my Dinos?"

"I have only two, but I plan on doubling them right here."

"You wish. I bet your deck isn't even prepared for the fields we're about to duel on." The holo field appeared half-wasteland, half-meadow.

_Man, if he only knew_, Joey thought. _I still have a hard time telling one field from another, let alone using them in any strategic way. My best bet is to hit him fast and hard, and I know just the cards to do it, Baby Dragon and Time Wizard. If I use them together, I can speed up time and make my Baby Dragon super powerful. It worked when I dueled Mai._

"This match puts Joey Wheeler versus Rex Raptor with four star chips on the line. Let's duel!"

(J: 2000)  
(R: 2000)

Meanwhile, Yugi kept glancing off into the forest, distracted by something. He turned to Tea. "Keep rooting Joey on for us, I have to see about something."

Joey was happy since he immediately drew Time Wizard and Baby Dragon, he then noticed that Tea was the only one on the sidelines. _Where'd Yugi go_? _Oh well, wait 'til he sees what I did all by myself_. "Baby Dragon, defense mode!" The little orange dragon appeared gooing like a little baby.

"You never leave a baby unattended, and you're about to find out why. Two-Headed King Rex (3), attack!" A twin headed purple dinosaur-dragon hybrid creature appeared and stomped the Baby Dragon. "Poor Baby; looks like we found out what he was made of."

"But... I didn't get to play my combo!" Joey protested.

"And do you know why? Because even three year olds know better than to defend on their opening move. I can't believe you actually did that, you rookie!"

"Everybody makes mistakes, Joey, just make sure you don't make another one."

"You don't get it, do you? Little Joey's already made the one fatal mistake that will cost him the Duel and that was ever agreeing to this match in the first place."

_Why can't Mai just keep her big trap shut for once_? Harold thought gritting his teeth.

"All right, maybe I did screw up," Joey muttered to himself. "But I think I still have one monster in my hand that can crush that thing. Leogun (4)!" A lion appeared. "Show that overgrown lizard who the real king of beasts is!" Leogun charged the dinosaur.

Rex laughed. "Since we're on a wilderness field, my monster gets a fat power bonus."

(THKR: 1600---2080, 1200---1580)

"Now he tells me."

(J: 1670)  
(R: 2000)

_The quicker I bash this tender foot, the sooner I get to beating Mai_. "Let's get on with it. You're the appetizer, I want to get on to the main course!"

"I still have plenty to serve up... that is, if I can figure out how this field power bonus thing goes right." He picked up a card. "Here goes nothing. Axe Raider (5)!" A barbaric warrior holding a double-breasted axe appeared.

(AR: 1700---2210, 1150---1495)

"Hey, he got the power bonus!" Joey cried happily. Axe Raider swung his axe and destroyed the King Rex.

(J: 1670)  
(R: 1870)

"Don't let it go to your head. Sword Arm of Dragon (6), cut that Axe Raider down to size!"

(SAD: 1750---2275, 2030---2630)

A Stegosaurus with a large arrow-shaped tail appeared and stabbed the Axe Raider.

(J: 1605)  
(R: 1870)

_That's my third monster he's trashed. Even with the field power bonus, I can't win_!

"Joey, don't let that dino dork intimidate you! Remember, we're all here behind you!" Tea called.

_Yeah, right_, Joey thought dryly. _That's why Yugi and Tristan ditched me_.

Harold was just beginning to notice that Yugi was gone. _Now Yugi's gone too_? _Man, Mai's really driving a wedge into us. If we don't stick together, we'll never live out this tournament_.

* * *

"What a nimrod," Tristan complained as he washed his face in a small lake. "Big doofus..."

"You okay, Tristan?" Yugi asked walking up to him?

"Yug? What are you doing here, you should be helping Joey."

"Joey made it clear he didn't want my help on this one. And since you left, I thought that maybe I should too."

"But me being there and you being there are two totally different things. Without your coaching, Joey won't last two minutes against that caniving little freakasaurus. I don't care what he says, you have to go back there and help him out pronto."

"I can't do that," Yugi said firmly. "Joey needs to fight this duel on his own and I need to let him."

Tristan grabbed Yugi by the collar of his jacket. "Yugi!"

"If I go back on my promise and help Joey, he'll be disqualified! Besides, we gotta believe in him so that he believes in himself."

Tristan dropped Yugi. "Yeah, well... maybe I don't think he can win."

"But Tristan, this is about something more important than winning or losing. This is about Joey learning to be a strong big brother for his little sister. And even though he doesn't need our help, he needs to know that he has our support."

"I don't know..."

* * *

_Maybe this was a mistake_, Joey thought. _Maybe the only way to help my sister is by relying on my friends... No, that's not true, I can't start thinking that way. If I can't rely on myself, how can I expect my little sister to_? _Now think, there's got to be something in this hand that can help me play_... Joey looked through his hand and paused at the card on the far left. _Wait, I still have this Time Wizard. Too bad I don't have my Baby Dragon to play it with. Oh well, I guess it can't hurt to put it out on the field. Oh well, here goes nothing_. "Time Wizard, face-down."

_That's the card Joey used to beat me with. I better warn Rex_. "Raptor, watch that Time Wizard!"

"Without Yugi's help, this chump probably doesn't even know how to use it_." I know Joey's type, he'll play a monster card next and then he'll be in the prehistoric pounding of his life_!

_Maybe Rex is right, Joey was able to defeat my Harpie Ladies, but only because Yugi coached him through it. Now, he's all alone_!

"I'm throwing Rock Ogre (7) in defense!" Joey announced.

"You see, I knew the rookie didn't know what he was doing," Rex said. "Mega Zowler (8)! Rock that ogre old school style!"

(MZ: 1800---2340, 1700---2200)

"Hah! Reduced to rubble! I certainly sent him back to the stone ages."

"Fine. Flame Swordsman (9)!" A samurai wearing red and blue armor and carrying a large sword appeared and was boosted by the field power bonus.

(FS: 1800---2340, 1600---2080)

"Didn't you see what I did to your Rock Ogre? Do you really think your puny little Flame Swordsman is going to last any longer? Looks like I'm going to have to teach you to respect my dinos the hard way, attack!"

"Rex, you big dino dummy!" Mai snapped.

"Flaming Sword of Battle!" The Flame Swordsman ignited his sword and roasted the Mega Zowler.

(J: 1605)  
(R: 1330)

"Tell me how a swordsman can beat a dinosaur?"

Joey was actually bewildered. "Did I just win that?"

Mai knew the answer. "There is no way Joey could've known that dinosaur cards are vulnerable to fire. That jerk, he totally lucked out on that one."

"Looks like I found the secret to beating your dinos. Hope your not too "saur" about it." Harold groaned at Joey's pun.

Rex switched Sword Arm Of Dragon to defense mode. Joey defeated that, likewise to Rex's next three dinosaur cards.

"Yeah, I knew you could make a comeback, Joey!"

"This duel isn't over yet. One card isn't going to win this for you."

"All right then, how about two. Swamp Battleguard!"

(SB: 1800---2340, 1500---1950)

"Big deal, I have a monster that can wipe that smug look off your face permanently!" He drew a card. "All right! Meet the top link of the food chain, Serpent Night Dragon(10)!" Just as its name suggested, the Serpent Night Dragon was midnight-

black and serpentine-shaped. "This rare card is awarded to those elite few who made it to the finals of the National Championships. But for a loser like you, it should be an honor just to get smashed by it! Nightmare Sonic Blast" The Serpent Night Dragon destroyed the Flame Swordsman.

"Poor Joey," Tea muttered.

Joey despaired, _There's not a card in my deck that can help me now_. He drew a card. It was the Lava Battleguard. _Tristan's card, man he always shows up somehow_.

* * *

_(3 months ago)_

All Joey wanted to do was help a kid in need, now because of that, he was about to get clobbered by seven guys all at once. Suddenly Tristan burst through the door to the warehouse. He was dripping wet from the rain outside.

"Hey, is everything all right, Joey?" Tristan asked. The gang charged them both. An intense fight ensued and in the end, Joey and Tristan lived.

When the gang left, Tristan turned to Joey. "You all right, man? You should've called me; I'd have been here earlier, man." He held out his hand to help Joey up.

Joey swatted it away. "What are you doing here, Tristan?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I could've taken those guys. I appreciate you trying to help me out, but I don't need to be babied."

* * *

"Man, after all this time, it finally hits me. Tristan's always been looking out for me, not because he thinks I always need his help, but because he's a true friend."

"Yo, Joey!" Joey looked down and saw that Yugi was back with Tristan. "We're here for ya, buddy. So how about it, you want to take that card of mine for a test drive?"

"You got it, bro. Go, Lava Battleguard!"

"Cool, now my card's on the field!"

"What a touching reunion. Too bad my Serpent Night Dragon's about to rip it to shreds. Now, attack the green one!" The blasts went towards the Swamp Battleguard, but then were deflected back, destroying the dragon. As the dust cleared, everyone could see that the Lava Battleguard blocked the blasts for the Swamp Battleguard.

"Tristan's card was there for me right when I needed it the most."

"Of course, those two monsters are like best friends and when they're on the field together, they help power each other up," Yugi explained. "Just like how you and Joey help out in real life, huh, Tristan?"

"That's what being a buddy is all about," Tristan said.

"Thanks for everything, man, I owe 'ya," Joey called.

"What a team," Harold commented. "Not only did they destroy Rex's best monster, but put a dent in his life points as well."

(SB: 2340---2840)  
(LB: 1595---2200)

(J: 1605)  
(R: 840)

"It must be nice... to have someone watching your back," Harold muttered.

"Yeah, and now that we're together again..."

"There's not a monster Rex has that can stop us," Tristan said finishing for Joey.

_Celebrate while you can, because your party's about to be crashed_!

* * *

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: Swamp Battleguard  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1500

(2)  
Name: Lava Battleguard  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1550  
DEF: 1800

(3)  
Name: Two-Headed King Rex  
Level: 4  
Type: Dinosaur  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1200

(4)  
Name: Leogun  
Level: 5  
Type: Beast  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1750  
DEF: 1550

(5)  
Name: Axe Raider  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1100

(6)  
Name: Sword Arm of Dragon  
Level: 5  
Type: Dinosaur  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1750  
DEF: 2030

(7)  
Name: Rock Ogre  
Level: 4  
Type: Rock  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 1200

(8)  
Name: Mega Zowler  
Level: 6  
Type: Dinosaur  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1700

(9)  
Name: Flame Swordsman  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior/Fusion  
Attribute: Fire

ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1600

(10)  
Name: Serpent Night Dragon  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2350  
DEF: 2400


	11. An Unlikely Ally, A Hidden Foe

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING FANFIC CONTAINS SEMI-NUDITY, SORT-OF-VIOLENCE AND PSEUDO-FALSE LANGUAGE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 11: An Unlikely Friend, A Hidden Foe  
Episode Basis: Trial By Red-Eyes

Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh!: Mai recruited Rex Raptor, the runner up at the National Championships, to eliminate Joey from the tournament. She also fixed the rules so that any help from Yugi would result in a disqualification for Joey. Tristan left after a fight with Joey but Yugi followed him and explained why they had to let Joey duel by himself. Meanwhile, Joey was pinned down by Rex's dinosaur monsters as well as his special Serpent Night Dragon. But when Joey drew the card Tristan lent him, the Lava Battleguard, he realized that nobody was babying him, but were behaving like true friends. Playing it along with his Swamp Battleguard raised their attack points and beat Rex's dragon. Looks like Joey's got this duel in the bag... doesn't he?

* * *

"Your horned freaks may have gotten control of the field," Rex said as he laid a monster in defense mode. "But now it's time to see if they can hold it." 

"Battleguard, give that card a bashing!" Joey ordered. The red Lava Battleguard swung his club and smashed Rex's dino defense monster.

Tristan was amazed at the two ogre monsters. "Look at them; they sure make some sort of tag team."

"That's because they're on the field together," Harold commented. "The Battleguards gain strength from each other."

"No kidding," Yugi agreed. "And since they already took out Rex's best monster, the rest will be cake."

"Hah!" Rex laughed. "Who said that Serpent Night Dragon Joey destroyed two turns ago was my best monster?" Rex drew a card and smirked. "My supreme monster is a card but of a different sort... the Red-Eyes Black Dragon(1)!" The monster's name fit its description: it had scaly black claws and a thin body that hid its massive power. Everybody was bewildered, including Mai.

"Your ogres can power up until they're green in the face, they still wouldn't be able to stand up to this ferocious beast!"

"So it does exist," Yugi muttered. "My Grandpa told me about this card. He said that it's almost as rare as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"It's about time Rex drew a card that would put Joey in his place," Mai complained.

"And if you think those primates will save each other from this dragon's rampage, think again." Rex threw down a magic card. "With my handy Dragon Nails card, my Red-Eyes gets enough power to clobber an army of Battleguards!"

(REBD: 2400---3000)

"Red-Eyes, attack! Inferno Fire Blast!" The dragon let out a fireball that destroyed both Battleguards.

"How could he torch them both with just one shot?" Joey wondered.

"Those who defend together are destroyed together. Don't tell me you thought their little clubs would be able to save them from my dragon's wraith."

_I wonder how Joey's going to get out of this one_, Harold thought. _How can he stand up to a dragon with almost as much attack power as Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon_?

(J: 235)  
(R: 840)

Mai congratulated Rex like he was her pet.

Rex continued to goad Joey about the strength of his dragon over Joey's Battleguards.

"Yugi, please tell me that dragon isn't as tough as it looks," Tea whispered to Yugi. "I mean there must be something he can do to stop it."

_I wish I could answer you_, Tea, Yugi thought. _Because there is one card that could save him from that Red-Eyes. But unfortunately, I'm barred from giving him advice._

Joey was beginning to wonder if Rex was right until Tristan called out, "Joey, don't give up man! You may not have the cards but you have the smarts."

"We're not giving up on you, Joey, so you shouldn't either!" Yugi cheered

"Remember, dueling's more about heart than about strength."

"So show him what you're made out of." Joey nodded and drew a card.

"Go ahead and slap another monster for my Red-Eyes to munch on... huh?" Rex looked down at Joey's duel table and noticed that there was a card face down. _I almost forgot, Joey still has his Time Wizard out from a few turns ago. That's the card he used to beat Mai and her Harpies... with Yugi's help that is. Too bad he's too much of an amateur to figure out how to use that Time Wizard properly._

"Hey, are you going to nab me that victory you promised me or are you going to stand there with that dumb look on your face?"

_Again with the insults_? _Who does she think she is_? _I can't wait to wreck that arrogant attitude of hers in our duel. Wait a minute, if I snag Joey's Time Wizard from him, it would be the perfect way to shut her up for good_. "Oh Joey, I have an idea. Let's make this duel more exciting and each put one card up for grabs with our star chips. And just so it's fair, we'll each stake whatever card we have on the field."

"Huh? But I don't have..." Joey looked down and noticed his Time Wizard. _Oh yeah, my Time Wizard, I forgot about it._

"And for him, I'll give you my rarest card: the supreme Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

Obviously, this didn't set well with Mai. "Just what do you think you're doing, you disobedient dolt, your here to take Joey out of this tournament, not improve your deck!"

"Stay out of this!" Rex snapped.

As Rex and Mai continued arguing, Joey stared at the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. _That Red-Eyes Black Dragon could really help my chances of winning the tournament and earning the prize money for my sister. But I'd hate to risk this Time Wizard Yugi __gave me like its a bargaining chip... wait a minute, maybe I don't have to_! "You got a deal, Rex, your Red-Eyes Black Dragon and my Time Wizard, winner take all!"

Mai gasped and Rex cheered, certain that it was in the bag.

"But while I'm at it, I'm making him my weapon of choice too!" Joey flipped over his Time Wizard. "Go, Time Wizard!"

"What are you doing?" Rex asked.

"I think Joey just realized the best possible move for this situation."

"But Yugi, what can the Time Wizard do by itself?" Harold asked.

"Watch and see," Yugi replied.

"I hope you packed your bags, Rex," Joey said as his mechanical clock monster appeared. "Because if my Time Wizard's spin arrow lands on a time machine symbol, you'll going to be on the next boat off this island!"

"Do you really want to leave this duel up to a single spin?" Rex couldn't believe that Joey was going to risk everything on a simple game of roulette. "You do know what'll happen if that arrow lands on a skull, do you?"

"What happens if the arrow lands on a skull?" Tea asked.

"It'll self-destruct and take a chunk out of Joey's life points as well."

"Man, all he's got is a chunk," Tristan commented.

The wheel on the Time Wizards's staff had six slots, two had the symbols for the time warp and the other four had skulls. The arrow started to spin around and around as all eyes gazed to it. The arrow started to slow down, until it landed...

On the top slot, the symbol of the time machine!

Yugi and the others cheered. Rex despaired.

"Time Warp, go!" Everything was covered in blue and white beams of light as the time-space continuum on the field spun out of control, eons passing like seconds. When it was over, the Time Wizard had vanished and left a stone Red-Eyes Black Dragon on the field.

"He's... been fossilized!" Tea figured out.

"No, he hasn't," Mai tried to deny. "He's still standing. Sure, he's graying a little but that's natural." Not even Joey believed that. "Go on and have him attack, Rex."

Still bewildered at what had happened Rex complied. "Uh... yeah. Red-Eyes, go on and..." Suddenly the stone Red-Eyes Black Dragon fell to pieces.

"The millions of years that Joey's Time Wizard had may passed has turned Rex's dragon into a brittle shell of dust," Yugi explained to the others, who were shocked at what just happened.

(J: 235)  
(R: 0)

"So I guess you won my star chips, huh?"

Joey breathed a sigh of relief, but then realized something. "Not only did I win your star chips, but I won your Red-Eyes too, fair and square!" Rex broke down in tears.

"The winner is Joey Wheeler!" Harold announced. "Joey gets four star chips and a Red-Eyes Black Dragon card too."

Even before the platform made its full descent, Joey leapt down and ran towards his friends. Tristan ran up to him...

And slugged him right in the kisser knocking him on the ground.

"What was that for?" Joey asked.

"That was for when you punched me, now we're even."

"You idiot! Don't you know two wrongs don't make a right?"

"Then how about I make it three wrongs!"

"Bring it on!"

Yugi tried to break it up but Tea stopped him. "I think... this is their way of showing they care."

"Oh... okay..." Yugi, Tea, and Harold watched as Joey and Tristan grabbed tried to beat each other up. "I just hope they don't care about me as much."

Harold held his hand over the bruise that was quickly turning to a black eye. "Is everyone on this island crazy or is it just me?" He asked.

* * *

The only one to stay around after the duel was Mai. She couldn't believe that once again, that pretty-boy snatched victory from the jaws of defeat, a victory which rightfully belonged to her. 

_I should've known that stupid Raptor wouldn't have what it takes. I can't believe the runner-up at the National Championship was beaten by a no-name rookie. What is it_? _How does he manage to win against all odds_? _Nobody can be this lucky_...

_"You only duel for things, but for some of us, we duel for the people we love."_

_"You'll show her, Joey!" Yugi encouraged. "Show her what it's like to duel from the heart!"_

Mai gasped as she recalled the stuff Joey and Yugi said when she dueled him. _Could_... _could he_... _no, I refuse to believe it! I refuse to believe that there are actually people like that. In all my years of dueling, I've encountered nobody who dueled for someone other than themselves. It's just too_... _PBS_. _Still_... Mai looked down. _What's this feeling in my stomach_? _I feel_... _guilty_? _Guilty of what_? _What do I have to be guilty for_? But Mai knew the answer to that. And she also knew there was one way to erase this pang of guilt from her. She got up and left the Dueling Ring.

* * *

Nighttime descended quickly on the island. Yugi and the others were trying to find a place to set up camp for the night. 

"How's your bruise, Harold?" Yugi asked.

"I'll live," the dark-haired boy replied. "I just feel stupid about not being able to see that coming. Who knew Mai had such a mean left hook?"

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked. "You see kind of down about something."

"I'm just wondering... why I'm here?"

"Harold, you're not..."

"Oh no, no, I'm not going back to that again. But... why was I chosen to become a Watcher. I can't even cheer you and Joey on like Tristan and Tea. And anyway, with all the people like Mai and Rex around setting their own rules, what's the point?"

"Well I, for one, am glad you're here, Harold. I couldn't be able to concentrate on the duel if you and the others weren't there."

"But Yugi, you're a dynamo when it comes to dueling."

"Only because I know my friends are there to back me up. If we left you back in Domino like I originally thought, I would worry about you and not be able to concentrate on the duel."

"Thanks, Yugi, you don't know how much that means to me."

The gang settled down under a tree and started to tell ghost stories.

_(5 minutes later)_

"And when they pulled over to see what was in the back seat," Tristan was saying, "It was... over twenty pepperoni pizzas with extra cheese and meatballs!"

"Tristan, that's the fourth time you brought up food in a ghost story!" Harold complained. "You even got me hungry and I don't eat much."

"If I don't get something to eat soon, I'm going to be turning into a ghost," Joey complained.

"Those three and their stomachs, huh, Yugi?" Tea asked.

Yugi stomach grumbled a little. "I... guess we're all at least a little bit hungry," he said sheepishly.

"Jackpot!" Joey cried standing over a mushroom. "Come to papa!"

"NO!" The others shouted. Tristan and Harold held Joey back.

"Wild mushrooms are poisonous, Joey," Yugi explained.

"So do us all a favor and let him eat it," a new voice said. It was Mai.

"This girl's harder to get rid of than head lice," Harold complained.

"Now what do you want, Mai?" Joey asked, really getting tired of her nagging attitude.

Mai just took a bite of the candy bar she had.

"H... how she'd get that?" Harold asked, his hunger overpowering his anger at what she did.

Joey was infuriated. "You can duel me, you can insult me, but you darn well better not eat in front of me!"

"Does she really have to kick us when we're down and hungry?" Tristan complained.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Mai taunted. "Okay, give me your star chips and I'll give you some food."

Joey was almost tempted. "Forget it. Potato chips... I mean star chips are priceless!"

"I was just kidding, Joseph," Mai said, enjoying this little game. "I'll be more than happy to give you some food if you ask politely like a gentleman."

"Right, so you can go and make fun of me for that too?"

"Look, by tomorrow, I'd have won enough star chips to enter the castle so there really is no point in letting all of this food go to waste."

"It sure would be nice not to have to duel tomorrow on an empty stomach," Yugi said.

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Joey asked.

"Look, I realized that sicking Rex on you wasn't exactly the most lady-like thing for me to do. So I thought I'd make up for it, unless you WANT to take your chances with the poisonous mushroom."

Mai's backpack was a kid's dream come true. It had everything from candy bars to potato chips to marshmallows to canned fruit

(A/N: Well I didn't say it was perfect.)

to soda. But Mai suddenly turned into a mother hen and said nobody gets anything until "their chores were done." Chores in this case, meaning Yugi getting firewood, Harold gathering rocks to make a fire pit and Joey and Tristan getting water.

Tea watched as the guys split up to do their various tasks.

"Your name's Tea, right?" Mai checked. She pointed to the distance. "There's a makeshift shower over there if you want to freshen up."

"Thanks, Mai."

"Hanging around those losers doesn't mean you have to smell like them. Don't worry; I'll keep a watch so nobody thinks about trying anything."

As Tea stepped inside the outdoor shower, the guys started the fire and started to cook the candy bars and marshmallows. _Mai sure is a hard gal to read_, Tea thought as took off her pink vest. _One minute she's starting trouble with us and the next, we're sharing a campfire_. She listened as Mai critiqued Joey on his cooking "skills" and started barking instructions again. "You're tough, Mai."

"Where I come from, you have to be. Besides, we gals have to stick together, especially with a bunch of bozos like them around. I don't even see why you bother hanging out with them."

Tea, in the middle of taking her bra off, turned towards Mai's general direction. "That's easy, they're my best friends."

"Those goofballs? I mean I can see why you might want to hang around with Yugi, with his skill and all, but the three stooges over there?"

"They may seem a little... odd, but there's nobody I'd rather have at my side than them. I..." A rustle of the bushes interrupted Tea and she screamed.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked coming inside.

"I heard something in the bushes," Tea complained, draping herself with a towel. Mai peeked out. "Ah-ha." She went out the other end. Tea heard the sound of skin hitting on skin and Joey and Tristan moan in anguish. Mai poked her head inside the shower. "Nobody you'd rather have at your side, huh?"

"I never said they were perfect."

After Tea finished her shower, the gang sat down to eat.

"Hey Mai, did I hear you right, did you say that by tomorrow, you'll gain enough star chips to enter the castle?"

"That's right; I have only a little bit to go. And after that, watch out, 'cause I'm going straight for the top. And don't think you five..." Mai looked around and realized that only Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan were there. "Hey, where's what's-his-name?"

"Oh, Harold?" The others looked around. "Don't know, he must've snuck off somewhere."

* * *

Harold sat on a cliff overlooking the ocean. His stomach was growling so loud, he was starting to wonder if Pegasus could hear it. "Oh be quiet," he told his stomach. He dropped onto his back. 

Suddenly something cold hit his stomach. Harold looked up (or is it down?) at his stomach and saw an ice pack resting on his chest.

"Here," Mai said.

"Oh... thanks," Harold said and placed it on his bruise.

Mai just looked out at the ocean. "By the way... sorry about hitting you."

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have called you a... I shouldn't have been calling you names."

"By the way, I'm just wondering, but... who's this Serenity I keep hearing Joey talk about, his girlfriend?" If Harold had been a more careful listener, he would've heard the small touch of jealousy in Mai's voice.

Harold shook his head. "It's his sister. From what I understand, she's going blind and the only way to save her is an expensive surgery. That's why Joey's dueling so hard in this tournament, so he can get the prize money for his sister."

"So, that's Joey's reason," Mai muttered. "I wouldn't have imagined it, but there's actually someone who's like that."

"Like what?"

"Someone who would actually do anything for those he loves."

"All of us are like that; we treasure our friendship almost as much as we treasure our lives."

"So why aren't you with the other cheerleaders?"

"I'm not... like them."

"'Not like them?'"

"Yugi and the others... they all have families, I... don't."

"But don't you attend school..."

"I do, but only because I've received permission from the school. Other than that, I live on my own."

_I know how he feels_, Mai thought. _When I was casino dealer, I only had myself to rely on. It was there that I learned that people only care about themselves and that I must do the same. But these guys_... _I don't know_... _can they really care about each other that much_? _Would they care about me that much if I was their friend_?

_Why'd I tell her that_? Harold asked himself. _Why would she be interested in my story_? Harold accidentally knocked his backpack over. A package spilled out. _Huh_? _Where'd that come from_? _I don't remember that being in there before_. He held it. I've _never seen this before. It looks really old_. The package was bound in brittle brown paper tied with string.

Both Harold and Mai were caught up in their own thoughts so neither of them noticed as a presence snuck up behind them.

* * *

"Mai has sure been gone an awfully long time," Yugi said. They were finished with dinner and were now sitting around the campfire. "Harold too." 

"Harold can handle himself," Joey assured them. "He's done it before."

"Yeah and don't you remember what happened last time he went off by himself?"

"Yeah, he tried to... I see your point," Joey said.

Suddenly the bushes behind Tea rustled and she screamed.

"Who's there?" Tristan called out. From the bushes stepped a boy with long white hair and brown eyes wearing a white sweater and blue jeans.

"Bakura!"

"See, I told you I saw him," Tea said.

"What are you doing sneaking around in the bushes like that, Bakura?" Joey asked. "For that matter, what are you doing here in the first place?"

"Trying to survive, same as you guys. Sorry if I gave you a scare."

"Well, for a moment there, I thought we had something to worry about," Tristan said.

Soon, Bakura had taken Mai's spot around the campfire. Tristan noticed that Joey had been staring at one of his cards.

"Joey, you've been staring at that card for almost an hour now. What's up?"

"I'll tell 'ya, just don't laugh. Sometimes, when I duel, I imagine that it's me out there exchanging blows with whatever monster my opponent has on the field." He smiled goofily. "Isn't that dumb?"

"Well, if you were a monster, what kind of monster would you be, Joey?" Bakura asked.

"Well... this one." He held out his Flame Swordsman card. "The Flame Swordsman kicks everyone's butt!"

"Not my guy," Tristan argued as he showed them one of his cards. "The Cyber Commander (2)!"

"You boys and your cards are hilarious," Tea cracked seeing Joey and Tristan act like their respective cards.

"I think everyone has a card they can identify with," Yugi said. "You should see what card you associate with, Tea."

Tea searched through her deck until she came upon a card. "I pick this one, Magician of Faith (3)."

"Looks more like the Magician of Freaks if you ask me," Joey cracked.

"Shut up!"

"What about you, Yugi?" Bakura asked.

"Oh, that's easy, the Dark Magician hands down."

"Maybe I'm just out of the loop, but isn't it a little silly to be comparing ourselves to playing cards?" Tea questioned.

"Maybe a little," Yugi agreed. "But it's like my Grandpa always says, it's not about the playing cards, it's about putting a little bit of your heart into anything that you care about. So what card do you care about the most, Bakura?"

Bakura held out a magic card. "This one." It had a picture of a girl but one half was cherubic with angel wings and the other had a dark bat-like wing. Even the tone was different, one being light, the other dark.

"Isn't that the Change of Heart?"

"Kind of a weird-looking picture, don't ya' think?" Joey asked.

"If you want to see how it works, we can have a duel right now," Bakura suggested. "Not for star chips, just for a little bit of fun."

"Sure, I'm down with that," Joey agreed. "After all this star chip stuff, it'll be nice to have a duel with no strings attached."

"I agree," Yugi threw in. "A regular old duel sounds like a good idea."

"Why don't you guys each put your favorite card into Yugi's deck. That way, it'll be like we're all playing."

"Sounds good to me," Tristan agreed.

"I should warn you," Yugi said playfully. "With this all-star deck, we'll be tough to beat." Tea, Tristan, and Joey put their cards on top of Yugi's deck and Yugi shuffled it. He and Bakura then set up game mats on a stump.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Bakura?" Tea checked. "Dueling alone, I mean."

"I'm sure."

"All right then, let's get this show on the road!" Joey called.

"Before we get started, there's something I'd like to share with you all," Bakura said. Tristan noticed that his tone had changed, it almost sounded... sinister.

"I don't like the looks of this," Joey said as Bakura closed his eyes. A strange necklace appeared. It had a pyramid shape at the center with an eye similar to Yugi's puzzle. But a gold ring encircled it with five spikes towards the bottom.

"It can't be!" Yugi gasped. "A Millennium Item!"

"Correct," Bakura said, his voice now different. "And the magic of my Millennium Ring will take us to the Shadow Realm!" As Bakura spoke, the area around them was shrouded in darkness.

"Why are you doing this, Bakura?"

"You have something I want and I aim to take it." The Millennium Ring flashed and Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan all fell down.

"That wasn't too difficult," 'Bakura' commented as he went up to Yugi's fallen form. "Now, after countless centuries, the legendary Millennium Puzzle will be all mine!" As he bent down to remove it from around Yugi's neck, it started to glow and Yugi opened his eyes.

"No, it can't be!" "Bakura" gasped.

"You want my Millennium Puzzle, then you're going to have to duel me for it. But if I win, you promise to release my friends and send us all back."

"I agree to your ridiculous terms, Yugi," "Bakura" said. "But I warn you, there is more at stake here than you could possibly comprehend."

* * *

Monster Glossary 

(1)  
Name: Red-Eyes Black Dragon  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000

(2)  
Name: Cyber Commander  
Level: 3  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 750  
DEF: 750

(3)  
Name: Magician of Faith  
Level: 1  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 400


	12. Resurrection in the Darkness

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 12: Resurrection in the Shadows

Episode Basis: Evil Spirit of the Ring

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!: Joey was in trouble when Rex brought out his most powerful card, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, a monster whose rarity is almost on par with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Seeking Joey's Time Wizard so he could use it against Mai, Rex wagered that the winner of the duel would receive the loser's rarest card. Joey took a gamble and used Time Wizard's Time Roulette. But in the end, it paid off because the time warp fossilized the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and grabbed the Duel from Rex. The gang tried to survive without food but received help (and nourishment) from the last person they expected to help them: Mai Valentine. As Mai pondered whether or not to become friends with them, another person made a surprise appearance: Yugi's classmate, Bakura. Bakura and Yugi agreed to have a friendly duel with the others putting their favorite cards into Yugi's deck. But the duel became anything but friendly when Bakura revealed that he had a Millennium Item too. Bakura took them all to the Shadow Realm where he separated everyone's soul from their body. It looked like Bakura won, but then Yugi's Millennium Puzzle activated and Yugi was revived to duel Bakura in a Shadow Game. Is Bakura possessed or just insane?

* * *

In the darkness of the Shadow Realm, Yugi and Bakura faced down each other, the bodies of Tea, Joey, and Tristan lying to the side.

"Bakura, what have you done?" Yugi asked. "Why have you taken us to the Shadow Realm?"

Bakura chuckled. "Bakura? Bakura is no longer here."

"If you're not Bakura, then who are you?"

"You might say I'm a thief, a stealer of souls. And I've done terrible things in my quest to possess the Millennium Items. You do remember the legend, don't you? Who-so-ever possesses all seven Millennium Items will achieve great power. And before I'm done with you, your Millennium Puzzle will be mine."

"That's not going to happen," Yugi said gripping the Millennium Puzzle possessively.

"Duel!" They both cried and the Shadow Game began.

(Y: 2000)  
(B: 2000)

Yugi went first. "My first card is... the Cyber Commander, Tristan's favorite." But as the monster appeared, Yugi realized that the Cyber Commander wasn't just Tristan's card, it was Tristan himself. "Tristan?"

"Whoa, what a weird dream," Tristan said looking at the shotgun he had in his hand. "Where am I? What's going...?" Tristan turned around and saw Yugi giant-sized. He responded naturally... by screaming.

"Bakura must've used his Millennium Ring to trap Tristan's soul in his favorite card," Yugi deduced.

Yami Bakura chuckled. "Who's your little friend, Yugi? He looks pretty tough, but can he stand up to... the White Magical Hat (1)!" Bakura summoned a human-looking monster in a top head and blue suit with a white cape. The White Magical Hat charged forward and slugged Tristan. Tristan disappeared.

"No, Tristan!" Yugi cried.

Yami-Bakura chuckled again. "Looks like that card's been defeated. And your poor friend's soul was trapped in it."

"Where is he?" Yugi asked acidly. "What have you done with Tristan?"

"Your friend is gone, on his way to the discard pile, or the Graveyard as we call it in Duel Monsters."

Yugi gasped. He couldn't believe it. Was Tristan really dead, gone forever?

* * *

Tristan was wandering through a cemetery. The tomb stones were all rotted away. The wind moaned around him.

"This place is freaking me out," Tristan said to himself. "But how did I get here? One moment I was being attacked and the next thing I know, I'm wandering around this place. And it doesn't look like there's any way out."

Tristan noticed that one of the tombstones looked new. He walked up and brushed the dust off the name of the tombstone.

TRISTAN  
TAYLOR

Tristan gasped. "According to this tombstone, I'm dead! BUT THIS CAN'T BE!"

* * *

Yugi was furious over Tristan's defeat.

"When you duel in the Shadow Realm, the stakes are always higher," Yami-Bakura informed him. "You made a sloppy move and now your friend is going to pay for it with his life! Now, which of your friends would you like to sacrifice next?"

Yugi looked through his hand. _I'd avoid using the cards that have my friends' souls in them. But to save my friends, I have to win. And I have only one card that can beat his White Magical Hat_. "I summon the Flame Swordsman!"

Sure enough, the monster that rose from the card was Joey dressed as the Flame Swordsman. "Hey, what gives?" Joey asked. He turned to Yugi. "Hey, Yugi, I... AAAAAHHHHHH! What the... you're a giant! Oh man, I finally cracked!"

"Joey, listen to me," Yugi said. "Your soul has been sealed in your favorite card. In short, you've become the Flame Swordsman."

"I'm the what?!"

Yugi explained the outline of the Shadow Game to Joey. "In order to free you all and get us all out of the Shadow Realm, I'm going to need your help."

"You want my help, you got my help," Joey volunteered.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Okay? I think I lost my mind but I'm going to go with it."

_That's Joey_, Yugi thought. _Always eager to help out no matter the danger_.

"Now, who wants a p...?" Joey looked across the dueling field and screamed again on seeing Yami-Bakura. "Giant Bakura?! Now I know I'm nuts! I'm six inches tall, wearing a dress, getting set to fight my giant friend!"

"That's not Bakura. An evil spirit from his Millennium Ring has taken him over."

"Well I have no idea what's going on but I might as well give it a try." Joey ran forward and sliced the White Magical Hat monster. "And that's the end of that magic act."

(Y: 2000)  
(B: 1200)

Joey turned back to Yugi. "I did it, Yugi, now what?"

"Now it's his turn."

Yami-Bakura scowled. "Your little swordsman got lucky, Yugi, but not this time." Yami-Bakura took a card from his hand and laid it face-down on the monster card zone.

"Why'd he played that face-down?" Yugi wondered.

"Because he's afraid of what Joey the Swordsman is going to do with it."

"Hang on, Joey, it might be a trap." But Joey was already rushing forward. A mass of blackness with a single eye and mouth came up and was destroyed.

"What a dolt," Yami-Bakura said.

"It was a Morphing Jar (2)!"

"Morphing Jar?"

"When a Morphing Jar is flipped over, all cards in both players' hands go directly to the graveyard. We're just lucky I didn't have Tea's soul card in my hand."

"Sorry, Yug," Joey apologized.

Yugi placed his cards in the discard pile and started to draw a new hand. He was stunned as he got the Dark Magician. _The Dark Magician, he's my favorite card. But is it also my soul card_? _What happens when I play it_?

"With a new hand comes new perspective," Yami-Bakura commented laying a card face-down in the monster card zone. "The game, ever shifting." He placed a card on the magic and trap card zone. "New dangers surround every turn."

_He's trying to freak me out_, Yugi realized. _I can't figure out what he's up to. I'm just going to have to risk playing_. "Dark Magician, come forth!"

Yugi was dressed in the Dark Magician's purple robes and headdress.

"And I'll play a magic card that lets me revive monsters from the graveyard: Monster Reborn!"

Tristan reappeared on top of the Monster Reborn card. "Huh, what's going on? Joey? Yugi? You guys dreaming this too?"

"This is no dream, Tristan," Joey said. "This is me going insane. It's all one big delusion."

"What's going on?" Yugi asked. "Just a second ago, I was dueling, now I'm down here."

"Well if you're down here, who's that up there?" The three monsters turned to look at the Dueling Yugi.

"I don't know," Dark Magician-Yugi said.

"Don't you?" Dueling Yugi challenged.

"Well... I have noticed sometimes when I duel it feels like someone is guiding me." Dueling Yugi nodded. "And sometimes I can hear a strong voice call out to me through my Millennium Puzzle, an ancient, powerful voice."

"Really?"

"I'm not sure what it's all about, guys, but I'm pretty sure we can trust him, whoever he is."

"If the big guy's okay in your book, then he's okay by me," Joey consented.

"Yeah," Tristan agreed.

"So what do we do now?" Joey asked

"Maybe we should try to find Tea." Dark Magician-Yugi suggested.

"Her card must still be in the deck."

"Then we should try to win this thing before her card gets played. Okay, I'm gonna bash me some Bakura." Joey got ready to strike.

"Wait a minute, Joey, I was just played so I should go first," Dark Magician-Yugi said. "Dark Magic Attack!"

Another Morphing Jar was flipped over. Once again, Yami-Bakura and Dueling Yugi discarded their hands and drew new hands.

"I'm sorry," Dark Magician-Yugi apologized.

"'Sokay, man, I did the same thing," Joey said.

"No!" Dueling Yugi gasped as he drew his fifth card. "The Magician of Faith!"

"Isn't that Tea's favorite card?" Yami-Bakura asked even though he clearly knew the answer. "Do you suppose her soul is trapped inside there as well? Maybe you better play it and find out. But then again..." He laid another monster card face-down. "You don't know what I'm laying down here so you could be putting her in danger. A dilemma. And while you ponder that, I'll just turn this over." He flipped over the trap card he set last turn. "Just Dessert! I think you'll find it will help you come to grips with the situation." A ghostly hand came out of the trap card and squeezed Dueling Yugi's head.

(Y: 500)  
(B: 1200)

Yami-Bakura explained that Just Dessert takes away 500 life points for each monster on the opponent's side of the field. "And you'll feel like every single life point was ripped from your very heart!"

"Big Yugi, are you all right?" Tristan asked.

"Yes," Dueling Yugi said gasping with pain. "But one more attack like that and I'm done for!" _I can't deal with another attack like that. And he must have a third Morphing Jar ready. Tea's soul card isn't safe in my hand. I'll have to play it_. He laid it face-down on the field.

Tea's head poked out from underneath the card. "Hey, guys!" She called to the others who quickly tried to conceal her from Yami-Bakura's view. "Uh... guys, isn't it a little early for Halloween?" Tea then looked down at herself and saw that she was dressed in purple robes and carrying a staff with a moon-shape crescent on top. "What the... what's this?"

Joey shushed her. "Bakura and Yugi are big dueling giants fighting for our souls."

"But Yugi's right here," Tea pointed out Dark Magician-Yugi.

"Yeah, well, the big guy's not me. Then again, he's not really not me. I know it's complicated, but it has something to do with the Millennium Items Bakura and I wear. It's some kind of magic."

"Magic? So I'm not crazy!"

"Not unless we're all crazy."

Joey simplified Dark Magician-Yugi's explanation. "There're two Yugis: the cool one up there and the puny one down here."

Dark Magician-Yugi face-faulted, "That's not how it is!" He snapped.

"It's just a joke, relax."

"You forget that here, I have the powers of the Dark Magician."

"Uh... Yugi, maybe you better..." Tristan began.

"I'll show you who's puny around here."

"Ho boy," Joey cringed. The monster was flipped over, some sort of animal making a squeaking sound.

"Yugi, wait!" Dueling Yugi called.

"Dark Magic Attack!" The monster was destroyed. Joey, Tristan, and Tea congratulated Dark Magician-Yugi, but Dueling Yugi cringed and Yami-Bakura smirked.

Suddenly sparks coursed throughout Dark Magician-Yugi's body. Dark Magician-Yugi screamed in pain and fell to his knees.

"No!" Tea gasped.

"Yug, what happened?" Joey asked.

"I don't know... but my body's... growing numb..." Dark Magician-Yugi staggered.

Yami-Bakura chuckled. "You can't attack the Electric Lizard (3) without experiencing some rather shocking feedback. Looks like your Little Yugi paid the price for his foolish heroics."

Dueling Yugi drew a trap card. "All right, soul stealer, I'll play my next card face-down." Yami-Bakura looked down to the Duel Monsters. Joey and Tristan tried their best to cover up Tea.

"Don't bother, you fools; I can see her perfectly," Yami-Bakura said. "Now I have all of you right where I want you. Helpless on the field, making you the perfect prey for my Man-Eater Bug(4)!"

"Yugi, what does that card do?" Joey asked.

"It can... destroy one monster on the field... when it's flipped over," Dark Magician-Yugi managed to say, still suffering from the Electric Lizard's special ability.

"Well that's no good," Tea concluded.

"I really don't want to go back to the Graveyard," Tristan complained.

"Nobody's going to the graveyard, because we're going to destroy that monster before it's even played," Joey declared.

"That won't work," Dark Magician-Yugi said. "The moment we make an attack, that card will activate."

"What are you saying, that one of us is going to become worm food?"

"I'm saying there's only one way out of this, and we're standing on it."

They all looked at the face-down card.

"But I bet the other me's afraid to use it."

"Why?"

"It requires that we sacrifice a creature!"

"You mean... one of us?" Tea asked.

"I'll do it," Tristan volunteered. Through Tea's protest, he explained, "Think about it, one of us is gone no matter what we do, at least this way, I'm taking..." Joey slugged Tristan in the gut with the handle of his sword. "I guess you disagree."

"You just got back from the Graveyard and a monster can only be revived from the Graveyard once. If anyone's going down, it's me!" Ignoring all protests, Joey charged forward. As he stood right on top of the Man-Eater Bug card, it appeared and started thrashing Joey. "Big Yugi, use the trap, hurry!" Dueling Yugi was hesitant. "Please, I don't want my friends to get hurt! Please, sacrifice me!"

Dueling Yugi nodded. "I'm activating my trap, sacrificing my Flame Swordsman to do so." He flipped it over. "The Horn of Heaven: blasting its celestial tune directly at your Man-Eater Bug, obliterating him from the field once and for all!" Everyone watched in horror as both Joey and the Man-Eater Bug disappeared.

"Just like that... my best buddy's gone!" Tristan sobbed.

"Don't worry, you all will be joining him in the Graveyard very soon," Yami-Bakura promised.

* * *

Joey looked around the Graveyard. "Man, what a creepy place," he said. "Well, they got Tristan out so maybe..." Joey turned and saw a strange creature coming after him. "Oh no, it's the Reaper of Cards and he's come from me!"

* * *

"I hope you don't harbor any illusions about retrieving your friend from the Graveyard. You already used Monster Reborn once and you're only allowed to have one of that card in a deck. And soon, the Reaper of Cards will claim him forever!" Yami-Bakura's words penetrated both Yugis, Tea, and Tristan.

"Joey... no... he can't be..." Tea's voice was barely a whisper. "He sacrificed himself and now... now he's..." A single tear landed on the ground.

Suddenly Tea started to glow. Tristan was flabbergasted but the Yugis realized what was going on.

"Of course, she's the Magician of Faith!" Dark Magician-Yugi realized. "Tea's tear activated the magic effect of her favorite card."

"That's right," Dueling Yugi confirmed. "And the effect of the Magician of Faith allows me to retrieve one magic card from the discard pile and add it to my hand!" Energy flowed from Tea's body to Dueling Yugi's hand. "And the card I choose is... Monster Reborn! Which I play now!"

* * *

The Reaper of Cards was ready to slice Joey's head from his body when Joey disappeared…

* * *

And reappeared on the dueling field.

"I knew you... uh... he... uh... I knew you guys would get me out of there," Joey said to Dark Magician-Yugi.

"You waste your time and your turns rescuing these pathetic mortals," Yami-Bakura told Dueling Yugi.

"My friends are never a waste of time," Dueling Yugi said. "Make your move!"

"Oh, I'll move... and you will lose! This is the play that will end the match and win me your Millennium Puzzle." He laid a monster card on the field. "First, I summon Lady of Faith(5) in attack mode!" A blue-haired woman in colorful robes appeared. "And next, the card that will turn your friends against one another: The Change of Heart!"

"Isn't that Bakura's favorite card?" Dark Magician-Yugi questioned.

"And a very magical card indeed. With this card, I can turn you against your comrades. The very friends you sought to protect you will now destroy."

"I refuse!"

"You won't have a choice! The Change of Heart allows me to take control of any one of my opponent's monsters for one turn and I choose you, Little Yugi."

"Leave the young one out of this," Dueling Yugi demanded.

"Why should I? By simply destroying him, I destroy you as well. Your here to guide and protect him, then protect him from THIS!" Yami-Bakura activated the Change of Heart.

Dark Magician-Yugi braced for the worst. He could here his friends call out for him.

To the surprise of Yugi and his friends, the person that appeared was Bakura, dressed just as the girl on the Change of Heart card. It was Bakura, the real Bakura!

"So you were sealed in your favorite card as well," Dark Magician-Yugi realized.

"I want to help but we don't have much time," he said. Change of Heart-Bakura phased through the Lady of Faith, his face replacing that of the Lady of Faith's. "I've taken over one of his cards instead of yours." Both Dark Magician-Yugi and Yami-Bakura gasped at the act. "I'll control her while you attack me, you can win against the evil me!"

"I can't! I'd be destroying you!"

"I don't care! It's better than being a slave to an evil spirit! DO IT!"

"Be quiet," Yami-Bakura snapped.

"I have a better idea," Dueling Yugi said. His Millennium Puzzle started to glow and thrash wildly. An Egyptian-looking eye appeared on his forehead. "If the Millennium Ring can pull souls from people, maybe my Millennium Puzzle can put them

back." When the Duel Monsters looked next, they saw that regular Bakura was back in his body and Yami-Bakura was dressed as the Lady of Faith. "Listen closely, Yugi, use the power of the Dark Magician! Send him to the Graveyard now!"

"You got it. Dark Magic Attack!" Yami-Bakura was pulled into a vortex and transported to the Graveyard.

Right in front of the Reaper of Cards.

* * *

The Shadow Game had ended, Yugi had won. And as such, everyone was returned to their original body.

"Are you all right, Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"I am now, thanks to you," Bakura replied.

"I wonder... where did you get your Millennium Ring?"

Bakura explained that while his father was traveling in Egypt when he first saw the Millennium Ring. The man who gave it to him said that it was connected with Duel Monsters which didn't make any sense since the card game was relatively new and the ring was clearly ancient. He took it home and gave it to Bakura, saying that Bakura was destined for it.

The others had woken up by then. "I just dreamt that Bakura went totally mental," Tristan said.

"Same here," Joey agreed. "That's the last time I sleep with Duel Monster cards under my pillow?"

"Sleep well, guys?" Bakura asked.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Joey and Tristan screamed and leapt into each other's arms, then realized the embarrassing nature of their position.

"Hey, hands off."

"You grabbed me!" Yugi, Tea, and Bakura laughed at them.

"It's strange," Tea said. "I dreamt that we were dressed as Duel Monsters... and there were two Yugis."

_Oh great_, Yugi cringed. Bakura looked embarrassed as well. _How do I tell her that it wasn't a dream and that the me dueling was the Millennium Puzzle_?

Fortunately, Yugi was saved from having to explain what happened by a loud scream. "What was that?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, let's go check it out." And they all took off towards the source.

* * *

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: White Magical Hat  
Level: 3  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 700

(2)  
Name: Morphing Jar #1  
Level: 2  
Type: Rock/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 700  
DEF: 600

(3)  
Name: Electric Lizard  
Level: 3  
Type: Thunder/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 850  
DEF: 800

(4)  
Name: Man-Eater Bug  
Level: 2  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 450  
DEF: 600

(5)  
Name: Lady of Faith  
Level: 3  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1100  
DEF: 800


	13. Fight or Flight

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 13: The Dark Duelist  
Episode Basis: Panik Attack

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!: Possessed by his Millennium Ring, Bakura sealed Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea as their favorite cards. Somehow, the Millennium Puzzle took over Yugi's body and dueled Bakura for their freedom. Right away, everyone realized that the consequences were more severe than they originally thought. For if they were defeated, they were sent to the Graveyard, the pile of cards that have been used by the player. Yugi was able to retrieve Tristan from the Graveyard but Joey chose to sacrifice himself to destroy one of Yami Bakura's monsters. Overcome with grief, Tea's tear triggered her special ability to retrieve a magic card from the discard pile. Monster Reborn was used again and Joey returned to the playing field. But Yami-Bakura had one last ace up his sleeve. The original Bakura had been sealed as the Change of Heart magic card and Yami-Bakura was ready to use it to turn Yugi against the others. But Bakura pulled a fast one as he tried to sacrifice himself to free Yugi and the others. The Giant Dueling Yugi used the Millennium Puzzle to switch Bakura and Yami-Bakura and Little Yugi sent Yami-Bakura to the Graveyard. Back in reality, the adventure was dismissed as a dream but a new adventure is about to begin as a loud scream attracted the attention of the heroes. If it isn't one thing with these guys, it's another.

* * *

Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura ran through the forest.

"The scream came from around here," Yugi said.

"That scream sounded like Mai, I'm sure of it," Joey said. As annoying as Mai was, Joey hoped deep down that nothing happened to her.

"She must be around..." Tristan tripped over something. It was Harold, who looked hurt.

"Harold!" Tea gasped.

Harold moaned and opened his eyes. "Yugi... Mai, she's in trouble... hurry."

"Bakura and I will take care of Harold," Tristan volunteered. "You guys hurry and see if Mai is okay."

"Right," Yugi volunteered as he, Joey, and Tea took off again. Bakura and Tristan each lifted one of Harold's arms across their shoulders and started to drag him in the same direction.

* * *

Mai watched in horror as all three of her Harpies were defeated at once, depleting what little life points she had left.

"Your little birdies have been eliminated," her opponent said, his face shrouded in darkness. "Just like you." As the moon shone its light down, his features could be seen. He was dressed all in black with two Dueling Glove that had room for twenty star chips. All but one was filled.

Mai grudgingly ejected all her star chips from her glove. Her opponent came around from his side of the field.

"Mai, are you all right?" Yugi asked as they ran up to the Dueling field.

"You're too late," she despaired.

"This sideshow freak giving you a hard time?" Joey asked.

"Just like Pegasus pays me to do, root out all the filthy Duelists on the island and dispose of them."

"Doesn't that make you a garbage man?" Tristan cracked as he, Bakura, and Harold walked up to them.

"Tristan, don't challenge him," Harold warned. "Or he'll do to you what he did to me..."

* * *

_(5 minutes ago)_

A twig breaking under foot was all the alarm Mai and Harold had.

"Well, well," a deep voice said. "Nice night for a Duel, don't you think?"

"Scram, pal, Duels are done for the day, come back tomorrow."

"Oh, on the contrary, I do my best dueling at night. And as word has it, you..." he pointed straight at Mai. "Have been winning a lot lately."

"What's it to you? That's why I came to this island, to win." Mai said.

"Well Panik's here to make sure you don't win anything ever again."

"Leave her alone," Harold commanded then noticed that the guy was wearing two dueling gloves, each with a double row of star chips. "No, you can't be!"

"Time to do what an Eliminator does best."

"NO!" Harold rushed at him but the Eliminator gave him an upper-cut.

"Hey, leave the kid alone!" Mai said. Even she wasn't heartless enough to stand by and watch someone get beat up.

"I'm just doing my job." Harold buckled from the upper cut but the Eliminator wasn't done with him yet. He drop-kicked Harold so hard, he went into the woods. He turned back to Mai and licked his lips. "Now, you and I are going to duel for all your star chips."

"I refuse!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter," Panik laughed and lifted her over his shoulder and carried her off like a sack of rice.

* * *

"He's called Panik, an Eliminator," Harold said. "Eliminators track down every Duelist they can find and duels them for all their star chips. Watchers have no authority over them."

"Run, get out of here!" Mai warned. "Or he'll do to you what he did to me."

"What did he do to you?" Joey asked, infuriated at all this.

"Take a look," Panik said holding up Mai's glove arm. "Not a star chip on it."

"But that means she's been disqualified!" Tea realized.

Yugi asked, "You're out, Mai?"

Mai sadly nodded her head. "It all happened so fast. I refused but he forced me into a duel. There wasn't anything I could do. I just... lost it."

Panik laughed. "She was one of my easiest victims yet." He shoved Mai so hard that she fell down.

"You creep! There's no excuse for pushing a girl! I'm going to eliminate you from the island and it won't be by a duel!" Tea went to help Mai up.

"No, Joey," Yugi said calmly stepping forward. "Violence isn't the answer. Panik's a bully. I've dealt with a lot of bullies in my life and I discovered that there's only one way to deal with them." He stepped forward like he was going to his execution. But when he raised his head, there was a fire in his eyes that shocked all those who knew him best. "You've got to stand up to them!" The Millennium Puzzle's energies flowed through Yugi's body. "Now, let's see if you can try your intimidation tactics on me, Panik! I don't scare easy, especially when I'm sticking up for my friends!"

"You twerp! I'll eliminate you from the tournament just as I did her!"

"Go ahead and try," Yugi dared. "You might be able to push some people around, but you'll find that I won't be easily intimidated. So prepare yourself, Eliminator, 'cause play time is over! It's time to duel!"

Yugi and Panik took their places on the dueling ring.

"Yeah, Yugi, show him how we deal with thugs like him!" Joey called.

"Looks like this is my lucky day, Pegasus promised a hefty reward to the Eliminator who can defeat Yugi Moto! I wonder, do you think he'll throw in extra for inflicting bodily harm? Not that I won't do it for free."

"You better start thinking of other ways to earn money, Panik, because after I get done with you, not only will you be out of star chips, but you'll be out of a job too."

"Whoever said I was in it simply for the money, Yugi? I made enough cash to retire ten times over. But I won't quit because of the thrill I get from breaking weak Duelists like you. So get ready, Yugi, because I'm about to take you into a world of hurt!"

"I won't be bullied by the likes of you, Panik! I play with my heart and that's why I'll always win over your type."

"You've never faced my type before! When I'm in a match with someone, it takes a lot more than simple dueling strategy."

"Meaning?"

"Panik's ruthless, Yugi, he had me totally terrified!" Mai called.

"That's right and she's not the first either. We Eliminators get a thrill on stalking weak Duelists like her. Now I'm going to take you down just as I took down her."

But for some reason, Yugi wasn't perturbed. "I see how you work now, Panik, sneaking up on unsuspecting Duelists because you haven't got the courage to challenge them face-to-face."

"Watch your mouth, you insolent cur!"

"True Duelists fight with honor and respect, not the underhanded tactics of a poacher!"

"Panik's going to find out that Yugi won't be broken so easily," Harold said.

"And to prove it, I wager all of my star chips to win back all of hers."

"It's a deal! I'll give back all eight of hers. The bet means nothing to me!"

"What do you mean?"

Panik pressed a button on his dueling platform. Metal leg clamps came out and gripped Yugi's legs. At the same time, a flame thrower came out from Yugi's corner and sprayed hot flames in his direction. "What I mean is, when you duel against me, you're putting more than your star chips on the line, you're putting your very life on the line!"

"Yugi, no!" Tea cried.

"What's the matter, Yugi? Can't take the heat? Well get used to it because you're strapped in for the long haul."

"Panik used those on me too," Mai informed them.

"Stay strong, Yugi," Bakura muttered.

_Yugi had to deal with a lot of bullies over the years_, Harold thought. _But I've never seen this passion before. When he's standing up for his friends, it seems like Yugi's invincible._

"I can see the fear growing in your eyes, Yugi. I can hear you quaking in your shoes! You're beginning to realize the nightmare you stepped into! I think you're beginning to... panic!"

"Get a life, you psycho!" Tea snapped. "Yugi doesn't give in that easily!"

"Isn't there some way we can get him out of there?" Joey asked.

"No," Mai said. "Once Panik drags you into a duel, he doesn't let go until you're eliminated, either from the island, or permanently."

"Jeez!" Tristan said.

Probably the only one who wasn't afraid was Yugi himself. "Are you finished blowing smoke, Panik? Because it sounds like you're full of hot air."

"What's Yugi trying to do, piss him off even more?" Joey asked.

"It'll take more than cheap pyrotechnics to make me lose my cool."

Panik laughed. "The last time someone had the gall to say that to me... I roasted him alive! Now let's duel!"

(Y: 2000)  
(P: 2000)

_Yugi good, but he's never faced an Eliminator before_, Mai thought. _Once Panik gets inside his head, it's all over_. Mai reflected to all the insults and taunts he gave her. It really broke her down inside.

"Seeing as how, the blazes of my fire didn't scare you, let's turn down the lights." He laid a card in defense mode. "My Castle of Dark Illusions (1) will turn this duel into your darkest hour, Yugi!" A floating castle made of stone with a stone ring around it appeared. "Its magic will shroud my side of the field in shadows. And the castle itself is extra-fortified thanks to the power bonus I get from playing it at night."

(CDI: 920---1196, 1930---2509)

"I'm not afraid of the dark, Panik," Yugi declared.

"Oh, you should be, if you only knew what dangers lurked within its shade." A blanket of shadows covered Panik's side of the dueling field. The image of Panik's duel table disappeared as did his life point counter. Yugi couldn't even see Panik himself, just two glowing eye slits.

"Is this legal?" Joey asked.

"Eliminators make their own rules," Harold said solemnly.

"I learned that the hard way," Mai agreed.

"Unnerving, isn't it, Yugi? How the darkness preys on your fears, on your mind, until you're too scared to think, too terrified to fight!"

"Don't listen, Yugi!" Mai called out. "This is exactly how he threw me off my game!"

"Now you tell us?" Joey asked.

"And if you think you can help save yourself with a field power bonus of your own, think again. Because just as my shadows block the light from above, so does it block the field power below. Only the night grants bonuses here."

_With no way of knowing what lurks on the other side of those shadows, I can't risk an attack. I'll just have to play it safe for now_. "Celtic Guardian, defense mode!"

"Not a very bright idea," Panik said as he laid a card down. The chime of the table told Yugi that it was activated, but other than that, he couldn't see what it is. "Attack... Dark Grasp of Fury!" The shadows seemed to come alive and swallow the Celtic Guardian.

"This is cheap, how can he fight what he can't see?" Joey asked.

"Anybody got a flashlight?" Tristan suggested.

Panik was enjoying Yugi's plight. And Yugi was beginning to see why they called him Panik. Yugi himself was getting a little nervous. "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress in attack mode."

"These monsters may keep your life points safe from one monster, Yugi, but not two."

_I hate to admit it, but he's right. Defending alone won't win this duel for me._

"You're terrified, Yugi, aren't you? Admit it, all your courage has been devoured by the all-encompasing shadows! All that's left is just a scared little boy." Yugi remembered how a bully used the same taunts after he beat Yugi up at school just because Yugi stood up to him. If it wasn't for Joey and Harold, he probably would still be trapped.

"How can Yugi take this guy out, Mai?" Tea asked.

"If I knew the answer to that question, we wouldn't even be in this mess."

Meanwhile, Yugi was getting an idea. _I may not be able to attack the castle, but maybe I can attack the darkness itself_! "Guardian of the Fortress, take flight! Fireball attack!" The fireball exploded in front of the shadows, exposing the monsters for the briefest of moments.

"So you saw my creatures, but I doubt it gave you the foresight to see what's coming next! Dark Grasp of Fury!" Yugi's dragon was also swallowed up by the darkness.

(Y: 1606)  
(P: 2000)

"My creatures hunger for your remaining life points, Yugi, and that's what I'm going to feed them very soon. Has it sunk in, wimp? Standing up to a bully leaves you nowhere to go but down."

_Down is right, my life points are way down while Panik's haven't even been touched. His shadows have destroyed two of my best monsters while I still can't see what I'm up against. He's got me outmaneuvered and overpowered. But I'm still going to try to find a way to put that bully in his place_. Yugi tried to contain himself as he thought of a strategy.

"Keep struggling, Yugi, bullying is so much more fun when you resist."

"Tough talk, Panik, coming from someone who does all their dueling hiding behind shadows." Panik's response to that was to hit Yugi with another blast from the flame throwers.

"You uppity little cretin, perhaps you should think twice about mouthing off to someone who can incinerate you at the touch of a button. You're afraid, Yugi, you're lost and alone in the dark and I'm the Big Bad Boogeyman coming to get you."

"Don't give up, Yugi!" Tea called out. "You're never alone; we're always here with you!"

"We got your back, Bro!" Joey called.

"Never give up, Yugi," Harold shouted as much as he could. "Remember, even the darkest of shadows can be pierced by the light!"

Panik continued to taunt and jeer Yugi, to which Yugi simply chuckled.

"If you could only see what I have in store for you, Yugi, you wouldn't be laughing."

"But that's why I'm laughing, because I can see... right through you!"

"What... what are you talking about?" Panik asked defensively.

"You are the Boogeyman, Panik, scaring little kids into being afraid of the dark, until they realize the dark is nothing to be afraid of... like you." Panik gasped. "Once a person conjures up the confidence not to be afraid of the unknown, they disarm the only weapon the dark has!"

"You wish it was that simple..."

"But it is that simple," Yugi interrupted. "I have the card to prove it."

"What card?"

"A card that'll expose you and lift up that shadows you cower under."

"What's that?"

"It's just something that'll teach you a tough lesson in broad daylight."

"What's Yugi doing?" Tea asked.

"He's panicking," Mai answered. "This is exactly what happened to me, he starts making amateurish mistakes."

"I don't know, Mai," Bakura said. "He doesn't look like he's panicking to me."

"You had me going there, but we both know that card's a big fat bluff," Panik said. "Prove me wrong, Yugi, go ahead and give me my tough lesson."

"Why should I show you my card after you gone to such lengths to keep yours in the dark?"

"I think you're stalling."

"You don't trust me, Panik? Believe it or not, not all Duelists are lying dogs like you." Panik growled. "But I think I'll show you. After all, I wouldn't want you to think I was some kind of liar." Slowly, Yugi turned the card around.

It was the card Yugi used in his first duel against Kaiba: The Swords of Revealing Light.

"Swords of Revealing Light?" Panik questioned.

"The blinding flash from the Swords of Revealing Light not only stops all monsters on the field from attacking for three full turns, but it bathes the field in a light so luminous that even your lurking shadow creatures will be exposed. Soon, Panik, the monsters in your dark empire will have nowhere to hide. But rather than play it now, I think I'll take a page from your book and let you worry about when and how I'll use it, just like how you do with your monsters hiding behind the dark. You're going down in five turns, Panik. Five turns, then my monsters will finish you off." Yugi summoned his Curse of Dragon in defensive mode and laid a card face-down. "The card that'll make you see the light. Your five turns start now, Panik. It's your move."

_That card he put down, it must be the Swords of Revealing Light._

"What's the matter, Panik, has bullying lost its thrill?"

"I'll teach you about lost," Panik said.

"Hey, Mai, why would Yugi tell Panik his strategy?"

Mai was uncertain. "It doesn't look good. I was able to keep it together for this long too. But after a while, Panik has a way of getting to you and making you slip up."

"No way," Harold said. "Even under pressure, Yugi would never slip up like that."

"I agree with you, Yugi's one of the best Duelists I know, but fighting Panik isn't about being good, it's about keeping a level head while your lost in the dark or being attacked by fire. Yugi's going to need guts to win this duel, not skill."

"Yugi's got something better than guts," Tea said. "He's got heart."

"Yeah, but he also left his best card out in the open, vulnerable to attack," Bakura pointed out. "People with level heads don't normally do that. And Panik's definitely not going to ignore something like that."

"Make your move, Panik!" Yugi commanded.

"I must admit, it was rather daring for you to illuminate me to the presence of that card, Yugi. But it was a critical mistake to leave it on the field like that! If you thought magic cards were safe from attacks, you're dead wrong! I summon Reaper of the Cards (2)!" The Reaper of the Cards looked like the Grim Reaper, devoid of a face, just glowing holes for eyes and mouth. It wore a cloak with a card-shape sash and carried a sickle.

"When the Reaper is summoned, it can send all magic cards to the Graveyard including your Swords of Revealing Light. Reaper, attack!"

"Yugi!"

"But that card was Yugi's only chance," Mai said.

The Reaper floted over to the glowing square on Yugi's side of the field. He lowered his sickle to the square.

It stopped an inch before it.

An error message appeared on Panik's screen. "No, it can't be! It couldn't finish its attack!"

"That's strange," Harold said. Tea, whom had her eyes closed since Panik summoned Reaper of the Cards, opened them. "Why couldn't the Reaper send that card to the Graveyard? It can send any magic card to the Graveyard unless... that's it!"

"How can this be? It should've destroyed your Swords of Revealing Light!"

"I said that the Swords of Revealing Light was the card that would illuminate your monsters but I never said it was the one I placed on the field. You just assumed that."

"But if that's not..."

"The card I placed on the field was a different card... the Spellbinding Circle, a trap card."

"TRAP CARD?!"

"That's right, a trap card that stops your Reaper in its tracks." A Star of David with circle around it enclosed the Reaper of the Cards. "In Duel Monsters, one must be wary of the Reaper and its ability to send magic cards to the discard pile. I figured you probably had one stalking around in your deck somewhere. But now that he's frozen, unable to harm my deck, I'm free to lay whatever magic cards I want on the field."

"Talk about a psyche out," Tristan commented. Joey and Tea cheered.

"What's with this kid?" Mai wondered. "I can't even keep up with him here on the sidelines."

"You fooled me!" Panik declared.

"You fooled yourself," Yugi countered. "And you wasted a powerful card too. But now that the coast is clear..." He placed two more cards face-down.

"You may have stopped my Reaper, Yugi, but the ones I have left will destroy you! And I'll eliminate any trace of you from existence. You're going to fall to my darkness once and for all!"

To Be Continued.

* * *

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: Castle of Dark Illusions  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 920  
DEF: 1930

(2)  
Name: Reaper of the Cards  
Level: 5  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1380  
DEF: 1930


	14. Bully for Yugi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 14: Bully for Yugi  
Episode Basis: Winning Through Intimidation

Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh!: Yugi and the gang came to the defense of Mai, who was forced into a duel by Panik, one of Pegasus' Eliminators. Panik clobbered Mai and took all her star chips. Seeing the unfair way in which Panik dueled, Yugi stepped in to win back Mai's star chips. But from the moment Yugi stepped onto the platform, Panik was luring him into a trap, by trapping Yugi on the podium and threatening him with flames. He then played his Castle of Dark Illusions which blocked everything from view, including monsters and life point counter. Panik's monsters were shrouded in darkness forcing Yugi to go on the defensive. Panik taunted and teased Yugi's courage. But Yugi didn't back down, even with hot flames threatening to cook him alive. Yugi revealed that his Swords of Revealing Light card had the power to illuminate the field and dispel the darkness. Panik sent his Reaper of the Cards after it, but Yugi pulled a switcheroo, laying the Spellbinding Circle when Panik thought it was the Swords of Revealing Light. Then Yugi made an outrageous declaration: he can beat Panik in five turns. Let's see if Yugi lives up to his promise.

* * *

The tables had been turned on Panik, with the capture of his Reaper of the Cards.

"Nice going, Yugi," Harold, who had managed to regain enough strength to stand on his own, congratulated. "You captured one of Panik's best cards."

"So what? The Reaper's only one of my powerful monsters," Panik revealed.

Yugi heard the slight tremor in his voice. "Getting nervous, Panik? I may have not been able to mount an effective attack, but that will all change very soon!"

"Ridiculous, what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I made you a promise that in five turns, I would teach you a lesson you would never forget. And I intend to make good." He held up four fingers. "You have only four turns left. Four more turns before I drag you out of your shadows and show you up for the bully you really are."

"You dolt, have you forgotten who you're messing with? I am Panik the Eliminator!" Panik hit a button causing flames to spout up around Yugi.

But Yugi wasn't intimidated. "Are those supposed to scare me? Or are YOU running scared?"

"Yugi's playing with fire," Tea complained. "I sure hope he knows what he's doing."

"Yeah, this Panik nut job is playing for keeps."

"Joey, you know as well as I do that Yugi doesn't coward even in the face of death. And when he gets like that, it's like he can accomplish miracles."

"But Panik enjoys breaking Duelists," Mai said. "Making them sweat, watching them squirm. For him... dueling is just an excuse to practice his cruelty!" Mai obviously was still ashamed about her utter defeat.

"Mai... I'll tell you a secret," Harold said. "Yugi has dealt with a lot of cruelty. Doing so has made him strong, probably stronger than any one of us here, and definitely stronger than The Shadow over there."

"You can't stall forever," Yugi told Panik. "Sooner or later, you'll have to make your move."

"Silence," Panik seethed as he drew a card. Looking at it, he laughed celebrantly. This match will win the entire match for me! King of Yamimakai(1)! Powered up from the field power bonus I get from playing it at night, it's more than a match for your Curse of Dragon!"

(KY: 2000---2600, 1530---1989)

"King of Yamimakai, electro-shock attack!" The monster let out a blast of dark energy. But instead of hitting Yugi's Curse of Dragon, which wouldn't have affected his lifepoints anyway, it veered off course andstruck the Reaper of the Cards, drawing it into a vortex.

"What? What happened?" Panik asked.

"My Spellbinding Circle drew in your attack, destroying the Reaper of the Cards instead. And since the Reaper was one of your cards that means..."

"No, my life points!"

(Y: 1606)  
(P: 494)

"They don't do well, when they step out of the darkness. Now let's bring all your monsters into the light. I dispel all your darkness with the Swords of Revealing Light!" Yugi flipped the magic card over. A bright light covered the field, blinding everyone, especially Panik.

"Stop it, stop it," he whined. "I can't stand the light!"

As the bright flash subsided, hundreds of sword-shape energy encircled the Castle of Dark Illusions and the three monsters underneath it. Yugi was also able to see Panik's duel table and his life point counter.

"No more hiding, Panik, your darkness will shield you no longer," Yugi said. "Three turns left and then you're finished! I didn't use the Swords of Revealing Light to just illuminate the field. It also froze your monsters for three full turns. That means you can't do a thing while I implement my strategy."

_Does this upstart think he can panic me_? Panik thought. _Even if he is planning an attack on his next turn, the only monster he has is Curse of Dragon, while I have Barox _(2), _Dark Kimera _(3) _and King of Yamimakai_. _And since they're powered up by the field power bonus_…

(B: 1380---1794, 1530---1989)  
(DK.: 1610---2093, 1460---1989)

_Despite Yugi's Swords of Revealing Light, my monsters still get a field power bonus. And after three turns, the swords will be gone, then I'll attack him with everything at once_!

"You're stalling, Panik," Yugi called breaking Panik's internal thought. "Afraid to make your next move?"

_He continues to goad me_, Panik thought as he drew a card_. Usually my opponents are battered and broken by now, but he is not like the others. I will enjoy crushing him once and for all_! Panik looked at the card he drew and let out a cheer. "And this is the card to do it! Yugi, you can forget your foolish delusions of defeating me in just three turns! I've drawn a Chaos Shield magic card!"

"Oh no! That puts all the monsters in defense mode and raises their defense power!"

"You're thinking too small, you fool, or don't you know that I can combine my Chaos Shield with my Castle of Dark Illusions. With this combination, I can project a defensive shield on my side of the field!"

Mai was beginning to lose hope. With Chaos Shield in play, Panik's monsters are untouchable while Yugi was vulnerable to any sort of attack, at least in three turns.

"Do you still think you can defeat me in three turns, you impudent shrimp?! Admit defeat, you can see how Chaos Shield raises the defense power of my monsters!"

(CDI: 2600---3200)  
(B: 1989---2600)  
(DK: 1989---2600)  
(KY: 1989---2600)

_He's right_, Yugi thought. _That shield protects him from all attacks, even from my strongest monsters_.

"I hate to say it, but Yugi doesn't stand a chance," Mai said. "Breaking Duelists is what Panik does best. Panik is brutal, ruthless, everything the perfect Duelist needs to be."

"Mai, you've become so cynical about Duel Monsters," Harold complained.

"And you don't understand Yugi at all," Bakura added. "There's much more to him than meets the eye."

"Exactly. Yugi may not follow your code of Duel Monster behavior, Mai, but he will always fight to the bitter end, that's why I admire Yugi so much, because he never gives up." Mai was secretly impressed at Harold's little speech. Tea's mouth tipped in the direction of a smile.

Panik was still commanding Yugi to give up. "I'm going to crack you like an egg!"

Yugi chuckled again. "You'd like me to crack, wouldn't you? Because it's worked for you before, winning through intimidation and not through skill."

"You mock my skill? My skill is what's beating you!"

"Don't be so sure. You think you're winning, you think your tactics are taking me by surprise. But I saw your tactics the moment I saw what type of man you are."

"You're talking nonsense."

"I knew you would use Chaos Shield, cowardly bullies like you always try to hide behind something."

"Shut up! I'm in no way a coward and I never tried to hide behind anything!"

"Your whole strategy is nothing but cowering and hiding."

Panik went off the deep end and turned the flame jets on Yugi, turning them into literal fire weapons.

"No one talks to me that way! I AM PANIK, THE ELIMINATOR!" Panik used the flame jets on Yugi.

But a simple shift of his body was all Yugi needed to dodge the flames.

"Are you finished? Or are you going to continue hiding behind your pyrotechnics like a big coward." Panik's fist hovered over the button. "The truth hurts, doesn't it, Panik? Facing up to your true self is usually more than bullies like you can bear. So you hide in the shadows."

"Uh... anybody besides me find that intimidating the scary brute with access to flame throwers just a little bit dangerous?" Harold asked rhetorically.

"Yugi, he's dangerous; you have to stop stirring him up," Tea advised.

"Don't interfere," Mai said in a low voice. "Yugi's just using Panik's own tactics against him. It's psychological warfare."

"I will burn you to a cinder!"

"That will prove you are a coward," Yugi returned. "If you're not afraid, then you should stop hiding and play this game with honor! Or I will rip your 'fearsome' façade away piece by piece!"

"You bluff!"

"There's only one way you'll know for sure, play out this game. After all, we'll know in just two turns. Can you last just two turns? Do you have the courage?"

"Do I have the courage?! Panik fears no Duelist! I will wipe out your life points and destroy you so that there's nothing left, not even ashes!"

Bakura wiped his forehead.

"Yugi's really freaking Panik out," Harold commented.

"Yup, psychology is half the game," Mai threw in.

"And now it's my turn." Yugi drew a card. "And my card is Gaia, the Fierce Knight!" The warrior on a horse appeared.

"You idiot! Do you really think a monster that weak can break through my Chaos Shield?"

"Maybe not by itself, but I also have a magic card on the field. Read it and weep: Polymerization! I combine Curse of Dragon and Gaia the Fierce Knight together, to bring forth... Gaia, the Dragon Champion!" The Dragon Champion was basically Gaia riding on Curse of Dragon's back. His attack power was 2600. "My turn's over, but you're finished as well."

_What does he mean by that_? _Even with an attack power of 2600, it's still not enough to break through my Chaos Shield_. He pondered what to do next. _There's got to be something else involved, otherwise he wouldn't be so confident. I can't risk attacking, but if I just hold out for two more turns, his Swords of Revealing Light were fade, then I'll deactivate my Chaos Shield and attack him with all my monsters and destroy him once and for all_! He drew a card. "Ah, perfect. Metal Guardian (4) in defense mode! With the field power bonus, he'll shield my monsters from whatever Yugi's planning!"

(MG: 1150---1490, 2150---2795)

Yugi humphed, "Figures, you're cowering again."

"Insolent dog!"

"Your strategy is nothing but putting up defenses. You're showing how weak you are."

"Silence! In the next turn, the Swords of Revealing Light will vanish then I'll hit you with everything at once!"

"It'll be too late; I already drew you deep into my trap. The stronger you make your defenses, the more you back yourself into defeat."

"That's a joke! You're nothing but talk!"

"The time for talk is over, that was your last turn. THE END IS NOW!" Yugi drew a card from his hand. "I summon Catapult Turtle (5) in attack mode!" A mechanical-looking turtle with a giant catapult on its shell appeared. "Slow and steady wins the duel, Panik, for I can use the turtle's catapult to launch Gaia the Dragon Champion and shatter your defenses!"

Panik gasped. "How?"

"Catapult Turtle raises Gaia the Dragon Champion's attack power enough to break through your pitiful shell!"

(GDC: 2600---3200)

"My defense power is still much too strong for you," Panik argued, though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Yugi. "Protected by the Chaos Shield, you still can't touch them! You can only watch helplessly as they prepare to attack you next turn!"

"Who said I was attacking your monsters?" Yugi asked.

"Huh?"

"What I'm choosing to attack is..." Yugi pointed at the castle on top of the Chaos Shield. "The Castle of Dark Illusions!"

Panik argued that his castle was invincible to any attack so he won't take any attack damage at all but Yugi would take damage to his lifepoints by using his Dragon Champion as a weapon like that.

To that, Yugi simply replied, "We'll see. Turtle, launch my Dragon Champion now!" The turtle shot Gaia the Dragon Champion at the castle. The monster struck the castle head on causing a fierce explosion and seriously lowering Yugi's lifepoints.

(Y: 300)  
(P: 494)

"I can't believe Yugi sacrificed his most powerful monster like that," Harold said.

"It certainly didn't help his lifepoints," Tristan commented.

"I can't see a thing," Tea complained. "Did it work?" As the smoke cleared, the castle revealed itself. Suddenly the ring around the castle crumbled to dust. But the castle remained where it was.

Panik laughed. "Fool, for all your bragging and threats, my castle still remains. Your attack just knocked its flotation ring off. And now that your attack has failed, I'll eliminate you once and for all! Where're your bold threats now? It's been five turns and I'm still here. At the end of this turn the paralyzing effect of the Swords of Revealing Light will wear off and I'll be free to attack you with all of my monsters!"

Yugi chuckled. "There is no next turn for you. This duel has already ended."

"What?!"

"Doesn't it seem odd that a castle that lost its flotation ring is still floating? What if the Swords of Revealing Light not only locked your monsters in place, but your castle as well, then what do you think will happen?"

"It can't be!" Panik cried.

"Can it?" Mai muttered.

"Right now, the only thing holding your castle in place is the Swords of Revealing Light, and when the turn ends, each and every sword will vanish."

"That means..."

"It means your world's about to come tumbling down!"

"NO! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT PANIK! I'M INVINCIBLE!"

Yugi gave him a Roman Emperor thumbs down, like he was condemning Panik to death, which he was. "My turn... is over."

As the swords vanished, the castle started to tip over and fall. Panik's monsters pounded against the Chaos Shield trying to get out.

"Run, monsters, get out of the way!" Panik warned.

"It's too late; the Chaos Shield has held them in place. You've trapped them with your own card." Everyone watched as the castle fell, crushing every one of Panik's monsters.

(Y: 300)  
(P: 0)

"Oh yeah, he did it!" Joey cried.

"And Panik's not taking it well," Tristan said noticing Panik trembling.

"I'll say," Harold agreed. "Panik's having... um... a panic attack."

Panik kept asking how anyone could defeat him. He looked at Yugi. _Look at him, that smug little worm. I'll kill him_! _I'll kill him now_! "I may have not been able to beat you, Yugi, but I can still ELIMINATE YOU!" He slammed the control button down.

A wall of flames rose around Yugi's side of the field. And with his legs clamped in place, there was nowhere he could go.

"We'll see who's the coward now!" More flame throwers came out of Panik's podium and headed straight for Yugi.

"Yugi, jump out of the way!" Bakura cried.

"Get down!" Harold shouted. Everyone dropped to the ground as the entire arena was transformed into an inferno.

"Yugi!" Tea cried out. "No..."

* * *

Inside, the fire storm, Panik celebrated the supposed death of Yugi Moto. Until he noticed that the flames were actually going around Yugi's podium. Panik immediately turned off the flame throwers. Yugi was still standing on his podium. His puzzle was glowing and he had a colorful Egyptian-looking eye on his forehead.

"How... how did you survive? It's impossible!"

"My Millennium Puzzle protects me from cowardly assaults like yours. Now I will teach you a lesson about bullying others." Yugi held out his hand. "PENALTY GAME: TORMENT OF FIRE!" All the flames immediately converged on Panik, leaving nothing but his two dueling gloves.

* * *

As the flames subsided, the others were afraid to see the worse, but they didn't. Instead, Yugi, leg clamps removed, descended from his dueling field.

"Yugi, thank goodness you're alive!" Tea said.

"Man, who would've thought your Millennium Puzzle would be that powerful," Tristan said bending down to look at the object in question. "All those flames and not even a sun tan."

Yugi just went over to eject the star chips from Panik's dueling glove. He went up to Mai and held them out before her. "Here," he said. "These star chips are yours."

Mai was silent for a while then she replied, "I'm sorry, but I can't accept them."

"Mai, Yugi risked life and limb to win those star chips for you," Harold reminded her. "The least you can do is accept them."

"Forget it, guys," Joey said casually. "There's no point in arguing, she's too stubborn, but if she doesn't want them, then I'll take them." He laughed.

His laugh infuriated Mai. "DO YOU THINK LOSING ALL MY STAR CHIPS IS FUNNY, JOEY WHEELER?"

"I thought you didn't want them." He held them out of Mai's reach as she grabbed for them.

"Hey, give them back!"

"Okay." And just like that, Joey dropped the star chips into Mai's hand. Mai stared at them questioning, then looked up at Joey. "Haven't you learned anything from this duel, Mai? You can't always keep your defenses up, they would block that which can help you as well as harm you." Mai couldn't believe it. Was this the same kid whom only hours ago she tried to eliminate from the island? "Also..." Mai looked up at him. "Not everyone has their own agenda. Some are actually willing to help out without asking for anything in return. Some people are just like that. If you do that, then you'll become one heck of a Duelist."

"Wow, I'd never thought I'd hear that coming from Joey's mouth of all people," Harold said.

"Hey, I'm just full of surprises," Joey commented.

"Yeah, like it's a surprise you can say anything intelligent."

With Joey giving Tristan the evil eye, they, along with Bakura, and Harold, turned to leave. Yugi and Tea were going to follow but Mai called, "Yugi!" Yugi turned back to look at her. "This was your victory so as far as I'm concern, I still owe you." Quietly, she added, "More than I've ever owed anyone. And if we ever face each other in a duel, I promise it will be an honorable one. I owe you that at least."

Yugi nodded. "I look forward to that time." And he and Tea turned and hurried after the others.

* * *

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: King of Yamimakai  
Level: 5  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1530

(2)  
Name: Barox  
Level: 5  
Type: Fiend/Fusion  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1380  
DEF: 1530

(3)  
Name: Dark Kimera  
Level: 5  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1610  
DEF: 1460

(4)

Name: Metal Guardian  
Level: 5  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1150  
DEF: 2150

(5)  
Name: Catapult Turtle  
Level: 5  
Type: Aqua/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 2000


	15. The Rival Returns

A/N: Okay, now before I begin, I would just like to apologize for what's about to happen. I'm afraid I'm about to deviate from the original storyline. I'm pretty sure it won't have an overall effect. But if you're confused, don't worry; all shall be explained by Battle City. By the way, you should go re-read the other chapters, I revised them a little bit.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 15: The Rival Returns

Episode Basis: Semi-based on "Scars of Defeat"

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh: Yugi was throwing Panik's own scare tactics right back at him. He called him a bully and a coward and declared that he would finish him in less than five turns. Panik kept building up defenses, succumbing to Yugi's taunts. For the coup de' grace, Yugi used his Catapult Turtle to fire Gaia, the Dragon Champion at the Castle of Dark Illusions. The attack knocked the castle's flotation ring off. But Yugi revealed that the only reason the castle was still standing was because of Yugi's Swords of Revealing Light. And as the three turn effect of the Swords of Revealing Light faded, the castle collapsed destroying all of Panik's monsters. Yugi won the game but Panik wasn't about to let him off scot-free. He trapped Yugi in an inferno and tried to charbroil him. But Yugi's Millennium Puzzle protected him from the flames as he unleashed a penalty game on the eliminator-bully. Yugi escaped unharmed, but Panik was destroyed. Mai learned that being defensive all the time doesn't always help because it could keep those trying to help away as well as those who are trying to do harm and as Yugi returned Mai's star chips, Mai declared that she promised to fight honorably, especially if she ever went up against him. Who would've thought that Mai would actually turn out to be an okay gal?

* * *

Nighttime had descended on Duelist Kingdom, but the people who currently inhabited the island were all but sleeping. Pegasus was speaking with his co-conspirators at Kaiba Corporation.

"That's twice you've failed, Pegasus, our faith in you is rapidly declining," one of the conspirators told him. Pegasus rolled his good eye though since his back was turn to the view screen, they didn't see him do it.

"You've failed to eliminate Seto Kaiba at both the mountain estate and the Kaiba Mansion. Tell us how you plan on correcting these failures," another added.

"Gentlemen, I suggest you calm yourselves. Seto Kaiba will not make a difference here."

"Our sources tell us that Kaiba is on his way to your island right now, most likely to try to rescue his brother."

"Let him come," Pegasus dared. "We have tripled the security around his brother since his previous escape. If necessary, I will take care of him myself."

"Kaiba is very resourceful," a different voice pointed out. "Are you sure you can handle him."

"All you six have to do is wait for my signal. And soon, all of you will be filthy rich." Without waiting for a reply, Pegasus terminated the video feed with them. "Stupid money-grubbing fools, they think that anything that can't be solved with cash is a threat to their health. No matter, even if Seto Kaiba chooses to join up with Yugi Moto, it will not make a difference for my Millennium Eye is more powerful than it has ever been. Nothing, especially not Seto Kaiba, can stop my plans from coming to fruition. Come get me, Seto Kaiba… if you dare."

* * *

Mai Valentine was trying her best to get to sleep, knowing that she would need to be at her best for tomorrow when she enters the finals. But all she could think about was everything that happened tonight. Yugi, Joey, Tea, Harold, and Tristan, this was the very same group that she tried to harass, humiliate, and turn against each other, yet when she was in trouble, it was them that came to her rescue.

_I never thought I could feel this way_, Mai thought. _Who would've thought that there would actually be some caring people left in the world_? _And despite all that I've done to them, they still helped me out, even that lovable goofball Wheeler. It's strange though. When I looked into the eyes of Yugi Moto after his duel with Panik, I felt a hidden strength and courage coming from him. But his eyes were somewhat different from the ones I've seen on the boat ride here. It was almost like there were two different Yugis. Well, whether the Yugi Moto who got back all of my star chips at the risk of his own life was the genuine or not, I'm glad that he and the others consider me their friend._ Mai paused at that last thought. They considered her their friend, did she feel the same way?

* * *

Seto Kaiba piloted his helicopter towards the island.

_I still can't believe all my trusted advisors turned on me because of one lost_, Kaiba thought. _Although… I can't blame them. After a lost like that, I wouldn't have any faith in me either._ He thought back to his duel with Yugi. _Yugi claims that the cards are more than just power, he claims that they have a heart_. Kaiba's beady-blue eyes narrowed. _Even in the off-chance that was true, there's no way I can start doubting myself now. Mokuba's in danger; and I'm the only one who can save him. And once he's out of harm's way, I'll turn my wraith on those who have conspired against me. They'll soon find out that it's not wise to mess with the Kaiba family.

* * *

_

Yugi, Joey, Tea, Harold, Bakura, and Tristan had set up camp near where Yugi dueled Mako Tsunami. Tea, being the only girl, got the only tent that Tristan supplied in his backpack. Joey and Tristan slept using a log for a pillow and Harold fell asleep leaning against a tree. Yugi and Bakura were the only ones up.

"Hey Bakura, am I crazy or is your Millennium Ring glowing?" Yugi asked. One of the extensions of the ring was pointing towards Pegasus' castle.

"If it isn't, then we're both going crazy," Bakura said. "This is the third time it has done that."

"When were the first two time?"

"The first time was when I first transferred into your class, it started doing that and it was pointing straight at your Millennium Puzzle, Yugi. And it did it again a few hours ago, it was how I found you guys here. But I can't imagine for the life of me why it's pointing towards the castle."

"Because of what's inside the castle," Yugi realized. "Pegasus' Millennium Eye, your ring must have the ability to hone in on other Millennium Items."

"Oh my, this is a little unnerving if you ask me," Bakura said. "We know so little about these items."

"From what I learned from Pegasus and that dark version of you, there are seven of them. There are three that we know of so somewhere out there must be four more, each with their own magical power."

"And perhaps, each with its own spirit inside," Bakura added. "I remember when the spirit first took possession of me. I felt some powerful energy a week ago and that seemed to trigger it. It was ruthless, quickly sealing me in the Change of Heart then pretending to be me."

"It must've been Pegasus and I dueling, that was when he took away my Grandfather's soul!"

"That's another thing about the items that unnerve me," Bakura said. "All the items' can transfer a soul into something as simple as this." He held up his Man-Eater Bug card. "Why, why were they created, and how can they do this? I have a feeling we might not like the answer." Bakura sighed. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it right now. We might as well hit the hay, we have a big day tomorrow. Good night, Yugi."

"Good night, Bakura." But Yugi found that he could not sleep. He had too much on his mind. _Why is it the more involved I get with Pegasus and this whole tournament_, _the more this all seems to be connected to the Millennium Items_? _First there's Pegasus' Millennium Eye, and then Bakura's Millennium Ring. And then there's my Millennium Item. Ever since I first solved the puzzle, playing games has never been the same, especially Duel Monsters. At times, when I play, it feels like someone's guiding me… someone strong and courageous, what I always dreamed to be. Whoever or whatever is guiding me, I hope it can help me rescue my Grandpa, I miss him. But_… _what if Pegasus tries to steal the souls of my friends like the spirit of Bakura's ring did_? _The last thing I want is to put them into comas, especially Tea_…

From Harold's backpack, a faint glow could be seen, a glow which somehow connected with Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. But because it was so brief and Yugi was so deep in pondering, he didn't notice.

* * *

A slight shimmer caught Kaiba's eye. For some reason, he was being drawn towards the edge of the island. It was his original plan to land right at the castle but he couldn't see anything that looks like a landing strip. He steered towards the outer edge of the island.

* * *

Yugi's internal conflict was put on hold as a loud whirling noise could be heard. A bright light shone down on them, stirring the others.

"Hey, some of us are trying to sleep here, ya' insensitive jerk!" Joey snapped. Tea poked her head out from the tent. Everyone watched as the helicopter landed and a figure stepped out.

"It's Kaiba!" Yugi realized.

"What's he doing here?" Joey asked. Yugi went up to Kaiba.

"I haven't seen you since our duel, Yugi," Kaiba said in way of a greeting.

Yugi nodded. "Oh yeah, I have your deck here." He took out Kaiba's deck. "I was just keeping it safe for you; it's kind of my way of thanking you for that duel you helped me win."

"Thank you," Kaiba said. He looked through the deck to make sure all his cards were there (especially the Blue-Eyes White Dragons).

"We saw your brother," Harold informed him. "Unfortunately they grabbed him before we could do anything."

"I understand," Kaiba said. "I'll take care of things from here." He turned and started to head towards the castle.

"Wait, Kaiba," Yugi called. "I was thinking… since we're all heading towards Pegasus' castle, perhaps we should stick together."

"I'm not here for your little tournament, Yugi, I'm only here to rescue Mokuba."

"And what makes you think you can beat Pegasus and reach him?" Harold asked. Kaiba gave him a cold stare and opened up his brief case. He threw a small metallic disk to Harold. Harold looked at it then gave Kaiba a questioning glance.

"These are my portable holographic projectors. This is how I'm going to beat Pegasus."

"But Kaiba, Pegasus is no average Duelist," Yugi warned.

"I know that, that's why I made these." Kaiba slid his deck into a clip on an arm band that also held a life point counter. "Pegasus made the cards so he knows the strengths and weaknesses of all of them. I hope to introduce him to an unknown factor with these.

"I don't see what's so special about these things," Joey said taking the disk from Harold.

"I'll show you." Kaiba drew the top card and placed it at the center of the plate-size disk. He threw the disk like a Frisbee to the ground. It landed perfectly and started spinning. The Battle Ox (1), a minotaur-like monster appeared. "These projectors produce images of monsters so detailed, it makes them look real. They breathe, they growl, they smell…"

"Whew, you're telling me," Joey cracked.

"With these, I hope to counter whatever trick Pegasus uses."

"But Kaiba, Pegasus has a critical advantage," Yugi argued as Joey threw the other projector back to Kaiba. "He's got a mi…"

"Yugi, you're a good Duelist, but I don't need any advice. I have to strike Pegasus using these disks fast and hard if I'm going to counter whatever tricks Pegasus uses."

"And what makes you think Pegasus cheats, maybe he's just really good," Harold offered.

"What kind of idiotic comment is that? I've seen Pegasus do things that would seem almost abnormal!" Everyone gasped.

* * *

_It was six months before our first duel, Yugi. I was attending an International Duel Monsters Championship in New York City as a guest of Maxamillion Pegasus. An exhibition match was being held between Pegasus and the Intercontinental Champion, an American by the name of Bandit Keith. Bandit Keith was down to 500 life points while Pegasus only had 1700. Pegasus currently had no monsters in play._

_"All right, rich man, I'm about to show you who's the best around here. You have no idea the world of hurt I'm about to inflict on you_!"

_Pegasus was unphased by Keith's taunts. He said nothing, he just scribbled something on a piece of paper and motioned to a kid in the audience._

_"Hey, asking for help is illegal_!"

_"Oh please, your moves are so predictable, Keith, I'll prove to you that even a child can defeat you." He declared as he sat the kid in his place._

_"Me?" The kid asked. "But… I just started learning how to play Duel Monsters last week."_

_"You'll do fine, kid, just follow the instructions on the note I gave you." Pegasus left the stage and went over to the VIP seats where I was sitting. "Enjoying yourself, my friend? Oh, I know this seems almost primitive compared to the experimental holographic simulators your company's developing but I think this might hold a surprise or two for you."_

_"Sorry, kid, but all the help in the world's not going to keep you from being humiliated." Keith drew a card. "I summon Garnecia Elefantis_ (2)!"

_"Good card," the kid said reading the note. "But the note says I should summon Luster Dragon _(3) _in attack mode." As any Duelist knows, wind monsters hold a strong advantage over earth monsters even if their attack points are the same. I couldn't believe it, the kid just won against the Intercontinental Champion_! _"I think I just took all of your lifepoints."_

_"What? How can this be, let me see that note_!" _He snatched the note from the kid's hand and read it. "I don't believe it, it's all here, the card I played, how to counter it_…"

_Pegasus, in an obvious PR stunt, declared the kid the winner.

* * *

_

"So you see, I'm the only one with a chance against Pegasus." Kaiba re-packed up the portable projectors. "You might as well go home because the only one confronting Pegasus will be me."

"Kaiba, I couldn't do that even if I wanted to. Pegasus has my Grandpa captured as well and he told me the only way to get him back is by dueling him, that's why I'm in this tournament."

"I see," Kaiba replied. "I guess we'll just have to see who gets to Pegasus first." He turned to leave. "Still… I hope your mission is a success, Yugi."

"I hope yours is too." And with that, Kaiba walked into the woods.

"Man, the more I find out about this Pegasus guy, the more I dislike him," Harold commented.

"Tell me about it. Yugi's Grandpa, Kaiba's brother, makes me wonder if Pegasus isn't going to target one of us next." Yugi jumped at that comment.

"I doubt it, Tristan," Bakura said. "Pegasus made it clear that Yugi is the main target here, not us." Yugi winced from that as well.

"I guess there's nothing we can do right now except try to get some more sleep," Harold said. The others returned to their designate "beds" but Yugi just stood staring at Kaiba's helicopter.

"Yugi, is anything wrong?" Tea asked.

Yugi gave her an assured smile. "Yeah, everything's fine, Tea. I'll come to bed in a minute."

"Okay, good night." Tea disappeared back into her tent.

_As long as Pegasus continues to target me, my friends are in danger_, Yugi thought. _I wasn't able to stop Pegasus from stealing my Grandfather's soul; I don't think I'll be able to protect my friends. Perhaps_… _perhaps it would be best if I try to distance myself from them. Joey's going to need their encouragement and he's already proven that he can hold his own in a duel without my help. I, on the other hand, will duel well knowing that they're out of danger. I'm sorry, guys, but I can't risk having all of you become a target for Pegasus' magic as well. _Yugi turned and walked off in the same direction as Kaiba.

* * *

"Harold… Harold, wake up." Harold moaned and opened his eyes. A light brown blur was staring down at him. Harold wiped his eyes clear of some eye dirt and Tea's image came into focus.

"What's wrong?" He moaned.

"Yugi's gone." Harold looked up and saw that Yugi was gone.

"Maybe he just went to the bathroom or something," Harold suggested turning onto his side with his back towards her.

"I don't think so. If it was simply that, why would he take his backpack with him?"

Harold sat up. He could see that Yugi's backpack was gone as well.

"I think we should go look for him," Tea suggested.

"Wait, you stay here in case he comes back. I'll go look for him." Harold took a flashlight out of his backpack and went off into the woods.

_What could've made Yugi run off alone_? Tea wondered. _I hope nothing bad has happened to him.

* * *

_

Harold finally spotted Yugi in an area void of trees. The castle could be seen through the forest's roof.

"There you are," Harold said exasperated. "I swear, we need to get you a leash, or at least a bell so we can know when you decide to go out on your own."

Yugi didn't reply, he just continued to stare at the castle through the clearing.

"Yugi, is something wrong?"

Finally, he replied, "Joey's going to need your help and the other's support if he's going to get his remaining star chips."

Harold was confused by Yugi's wording. "You mean our support and our help, right, Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head. "Pegasus lured me to this tournament by stealing my Grandfather's soul. He taunts me by toying with people I know. First my Grandpa, then Kaiba, and then Mai, how do I know he won't do it again to Tea or you or Joey? How do I know he won't try to steal your souls like he did my Grandfather's? It would be safer for all if we just separate." Yugi's back was to Harold so Harold didn't see Yugi's tears.

"No way, Jose," Harold said defiantly. He went up in front of Yugi and bent down until they were eye-level. "Yugi, do you remember how we met?"

Yugi nodded. "You and Tea used to date."

"Well, yeah, but actually, it was before that. Do you remember when you challenged that punk Victor Bassett?"

Yugi could remember that faintly.

* * *

Three months before his first duel with Kaiba, Yugi and Tea were checking out this arcade that was featuring a virtual reality combat game that was recommended to Tea by a friend. That friend turned out to be Harold. He and Tea did date a few times but things never really got more serious than that. Harold was actually quite friendly to Yugi when they were introduced, probably because of Tea. He and Yugi were going to have a friendly game of Virtual Wars, the new VR game where the players would become wizards who could use magic or warriors with incredible strength and agility. But before they could do it, Victor Bassett, this game hog that makes Kaiba look like an angel by comparison, came in. He threw Harold off the stage and forced Yugi to combat. Not only kicked his butt virtually, but in reality too. Harold and Tea came to Yugi's defense but Victor just beat them up for "siding with the enemy."

Unknown to anyone, the Millennium Puzzle took control of Yugi's body. It was the first time Tea saw his Millennium Puzzle used for something other than just a lucky charm. He spoke with a voice that Tea recognized, the same voice that saved her life from that arsonist at Burger World or that phony psychic. Up until then, Tea thought her childhood friend and her mysterious guardian who saved her life several times were two different people, now she realized that they were one and the same. Needless to say, she was shocked at the revelation.

Victor and this transformed Yugi fought with Victor actually attacking Yugi's physical body as well as his virtual Avatar. Yugi countered with magic spells. It was a tough fight, but in the end, Yugi's Avatar somehow was able to temporarily achieve infinite power and bust Victor's Avatar so hard that it affected Victor's body as well. What nobody did know was that just like with Panik, Yugi sentenced Victor to a penalty game, whereby Victor would constantly feel the pain of being beaten up. No sooner had he won, than the Millennium Puzzle relinquished its control over Yugi and he collapsed, the pain of his injuries finally catching up to him.

Yugi recovered at Harold's apartment with Tea's help. It was there that Yugi and Tea learned Harold's life story: that he had been living alone for almost ten years, an outcast among other people their age. Harold felt that he had no friends and Tea was the first one to show him kindness which is why he still remained her friend even after they stopped dating. Yugi and Tea soon came upon Harold's darkest secret: that he was a slasher and was about to deal the deathblow to himself for not being able to help out Yugi against Bassett. Yugi was able to stop him and talk some sense into Harold, who all but given up on life. He offered his hand in friendship to Harold which Harold took. Yugi and Tea went to the principal of their school who agreed to let Harold attend their school if he paid for his own tuition. Harold had to work three jobs but he was able to get enough to pay his own tuition. And he, Yugi, and the others have been friends ever since.

* * *

"Yugi, believe it or not, you saved me that day. I was ready to throw my life away but you stopped me. So if you think I'm going to stand by and watch as you put yourself on the line again for me… for us, you've got another thing coming."

"But… Pegasus…"

"Screw Pegasus, I'm not scared of some maniacal millionaire because he has a trick eye. Yugi, when the final battle comes, I'm going to be right behind you, backing you up 100. And the others will too. They all care about you, Yugi, and nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to stop us from helping you get your Grandfather back."

Yugi nodded. "I'm sorry for running off like that."

"Hey, we all need some alone time. Just tell us next time you head off, or at least leave a note. Come on and let's go back, I'm sure Tea's having kittens over you disappearing. I swear, that girl's going to get gray hairs at 20 with all the worrying she does." The two chuckled.

* * *

"Yugi, are you all right?" Tea asked as Yugi and Harold returned to the campsite.

"Yeah, I just needed to clear my head for a minute."

Tea took a deep breath. "You really had me worried."

"I'm sorry."

"Well… at least you're back, that's all that matters."

"Yeah, I…" Yugi let out a yawn. "I'm sorry, guys; I'll see you in the morning." And without any words, he lied down next to the tent and fell fast asleep.

"Poor kid," Harold said. "He was worried about us so he tried to run away."

"Oh no!" Tea gasped.

"Fortunately, I was able to convince him not to worry. I tell you, Tea, I can't ever think of a time where he thought about himself, he always worries about others."

"I know, Harold. He's kind, sometimes too kind, but… that's one of the things I like about him."

When Tea said nothing more, Harold patted her shoulder and went back to sleep. Tea went up to Yugi and gently kissed him on the forehead. "Don't worry, Yugi, I'm here for you." And she returned to the tent and fell asleep as well.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I think I owe you guys some sort of an explanation. The whole Joey-Kaiba feud has always confused me in that they really have no reason to be rivals the same way Yugi and Kaiba are rivals. I mean they're both good Duelists and the Japanese Kaiba really isn't as bully-ish like the American one. And besides, I needed someplace to put in Harold's back story and maybe a little bit of character development. So that's why I did this. From now on, I promise to be a bit more original with my stories than I was in the past. And there is more to Harold than meets the eye. I'm probably going to anger some soft of fan fiction gods by saying this, but he's more than a simple S.I.

* * *

Monster Glossary:

(1)  
Name: Battle Ox  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1000

(2)  
Name: Garnecia Elefantis  
Level: 7  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000

(3)  
Name: Luster Dragon  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1600


	16. The Zombie Duelist Pt 1: The Absence of ...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 16: The Zombie Duelist Pt. 1: The Absence of Fear  
Episode Basis: The Arena of Lost Souls (Pt. 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Seto Kaiba arrived at Duelist Kingdom to rescue his brother from Pegasus. He met up with Yugi and the gang and got his deck back but declined Yugi's invitation to join them in their quest to obtain star chips. Kaiba revealed his new invention: portable holographic generators with which he plans to duel Pegasus for his brother's freedom. He also related the story of how Pegasus won against the Intercontinental Champion Bandit Keith by predicting his moves and used a kid to carry out the counterattack. The gang talked about it after Kaiba left and Tristan commented that Pegasus might targeted one of them next which made Yugi worried. So worried that he ran off, hoping to distance his self from the others to protect them. Harold tracked him down and convinced Yugi that he and the others cared about Yugi so much that it was worth risking their very souls. His confidence restored, Yugi and Harold returned to the campsite. What awaits our band of heroes on day 2 of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament?

* * *

The sun rose on a new day at Duelist Kingdom, warming the land with its eternal power. Yugi and his friends had a long night, between dueling Panik for Mai's star chips to seeing Kaiba again (of course there was also Yugi's duel with Bakura but only the two of them knew the truth about that). Since then, the gang has been trying to have a peaceful sleep in hopes that they would be prepared for the challenges that lay ahead in the morning. 

No such luck.

"HEY, UP AND AT 'EM, EVERYBODY!" A loud banging of a spoon on pot stirred Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, and Harold into consciousness. The source of the loud noise was (not too surprising) Joey.

"Joey, would you turn down your radio, it's too early for heavy metal," Harold complained pulling his jacket up over his head.

"Move it or lose it, buster!" Joey said giving Harold a swift kick in the butt. "There are star chips out there with my name on it and I need to snatch them up before someone else does."

"Ow! You didn't have to kick me to make your point," Harold said getting up.

Tea poked her head from outside the tent. "What's with the ruckus? Is it morning time already?"

"Yup," Yugi confirmed. "Joey apparently wants to get an early start." Tea sighed defeatedly and exited the tent. As Tristan and Harold broke down the tent, a note fell out of Harold's backpack.

"Hey Harold, what's that?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Harold opened it up. "It's for you, Yugi. It's from Mai."

"Mai? I wonder when she was here." Yugi opened up the note.

_Yugi,  
I meant what I said, that I owe you, eight star chips to be exact. See you soon, hun._

_Mai_

A lipstick mark was placed strategically underneath the sender of the note.

"What does it say?" Tea asked.

Yugi quickly folded up the note and placed it inside his jacket, hoping Tea wouldn't notice the blush in his cheeks. "It… uh… just says she owes me eight star chips."

"I never would've taken Mai for a noble individual," Bakura said.

"Do you think she can be trusted to come through?" Joey asked.

"I don't know if she'll come through, but she'll definitely try," Yugi said. "Come on, let's go."

"So how many Duelists do you think are left on the island?" Tristan asked as they started to walk around the island.

"Not too many, I imagine," Bakura replied.

"Yeah, but I bet those who are left are really strong," Yugi figured. "After all, they were able to survive day one."

"Bring them on," Joey dared. "I'm not afraid of any Duelist, no matter how strong they may be."

"I think Joey's going to regret those words," Tristan said.

"Why should I be scared? I did take on two of the toughest competitors out there."

"You definitely improved since we started, Joey," Yugi agreed. "My Grandpa would be proud of you."

"Thanks, Yug, but I hope there are at least some Duelists left here, you only need two more star chips to qualify while I'm not even half-way there."

"Would I be jinxing us if I said the only Duelists left on this island would be normal?" Harold asked.

"Yes," the others agreed.

* * *

Not too far away on a small hill, three Duelists were spying on them. 

"Two Duelists spotted one o'clock," one of them announced in a thick Australian accent.

"They look like easy pickings," a second, a small boy with a thin face said.

"I'm not sure," a third said, his voice betraying his lack of intelligence. "But I think the short one's the kid who beat Kaiba."

"That Moto kid? We better go tell the boss." The three Duelists turned and ran to a cave where their boss awaited.

"So who have you got for me today, boys?" The boss asked.

"Two Duelists, boss," the small boy said.

"One's just some dweeb, but the other's really good. He's the one who beat Kaiba," the dumb-sounding one said.

"Yeah, I've heard of him. But don't believe everything you hear. All right, boys, here's what we're going to do. We'll isolate the dweeb first. He probably doesn't have too many star chips so we'll hit him fast and hard. Sid, Zigor, go get him and bring him to the underground arena. Bonz, you come with me." Their boss stepped out of the shadows. He was an American (judging by the way he walks) with shaggy blonde hair hidden underneath a do rag that looked like the American flag. He was wearing a black vest with a red shirt underneath it and white pants. "Don't worry, boys, with Bandit Keith doing your thinking, you have nothing to worry about." He pointed his thumb at himself. Sid, Zigor, and Bonz cheered and praised Bandit Keith. Bandit Keith himself just turned to look at the castle. _You hear that, Pegasus_? _You'll pay for humiliating me at the Intercontinental Championship and hogging the prize money for yourself_! _Nobody_… _AND I MEAN NOBODY_ _makes a fool out of Bandit Keith and lives to tell about it. One way or another, you're going down_!

* * *

"Man, it's been an hour and we haven't seen a single Duelist," Harold complained. 

"Do you think they all been eliminated?" Tea asked.

"Probably," Joey confirmed. "We may be next."

"You scared, tough guy?" Tristan teased Joey.

"Me? I'm scared of nothing!" Joey declared.

"Of course you're not," Tristan said, his tone telling Joey that he wasn't really convinced. "I'm sure your knees are just trembling with excitement."

"They are!"

"Joey, nothing's wrong with being afraid. Last night, I was afraid that Pegasus might target one of you guys with his eye, but all I had to do was acknowledge my fear and face up to it."

"Well I'm facing up to nothing because I'm not afraid! Now, let's go get some Duelists! But first… I need to use the bathroom." Joey turned and ran off into the forest. The others had a good laugh at Joey's expense.

* * *

Bandit Keith and Bonz followed a dark tunnel that seemed to lead underground. 

"Uh… boss, you sure it's wise to use the underground arena? I mean if the dweeb's worthless, then we can finish him in a normal arena and…" some bats flew overhead causing Bonz to scream in fear.

"I thought I told you to let me do all the strategizing, Bonz. The graveyard arena is perfect for zombie Duelists."

"Graveyard?!"

"Which reminds me… you did stack your deck with mostly zombie cards, right?" Bonz nodded an affirmative. "Let me see." Bandit Keith looked through the zombie deck that Bonz put together. "Looks good, but I think you can use some more brute force."

"But where…"

"Don't worry, kid, I got you covered." Bandit Keith opened up his jacket to reveal decks of Duel Monster cards. He modified Bonz's deck with some of his cards. "There, with this powerhouse deck, you're guaranteed to win."

"Thanks, boss, I promise I won't let you down."

"You better not or you'll be in a world of hurt!" Bandit Keith slapped Bonz so hard the boy fell on his stomach.

And came face-to-face with a skull.

Bonz screamed.

"Your face is scarier than that musty old skull," Keith cracked.

"Ve… very funny, boss, hey, wait up!"

* * *

Joey washed his hands in a waterfall. 

"With all the bucks Pegasus has, you'd think he would've at least put in a couple of outhouses," Joey said. He heard a sound behind him and turned to see Zigor, the big guy, standing with an evil look on his face. "Can I help you?" Joey asked cautiously. Sid snuck up behind Joey and got him in a full nelson. "Hey, what are…" Zigor slugged him so hard that Joey was knocked out.

* * *

When Joey awoke, the first thing he saw was Zigor's face. 

"What the… who are you, where am I?"

"The boss wants you," Zigor replied as Joey began moving up. Joey quickly realized that he was on a dueling platform. As the platform locked into place towards the top, he saw where he was and he freaked out. He was on a dueling arena; the arena was covered with graves and skulls. The opposite platform was dressed as a tombstone.

A low groaning came from the other end as Bonz appeared on his own side. "Welcome, Duelist, to the Arena of Lost Souls!"

Joey screamed.

"Abandon hope, for no Duelist has left here alive!"

"A GHOST!" Joey screamed.

* * *

The others have been waiting for Joey at the edge of the forest. 

"Joey has been gone an awfully long time," Yugi commented.

"Maybe he had to go #2," Harold suggested.

"Maybe he just got lost," Tea added.

"No way," Yugi denied. "But he might've been challenged to a duel!"

"I bet that's it," Tristan said. "I probably touched a sensitive spot asking if he was afraid so he went off to find a duel to prove himself."

"Okay, let's split up," Bakura suggested. The others nodded and headed off in different directions.

* * *

"Prepare for your final duel," Bonz threatened in a spooky voice. "This arena will be your tomb!" 

"Spooky," Zigor commented in a positive tone.

"Spot on, mate," Sid added. "You have the bloke scared stiff."

"Yeah," Keith added then took a closer look. Joey's eyes had glazed over. "Whoops, looks like you scared him a little too much, Bonz, he's fainted on his feet. Wake him up, will you, Zigor?"

"Rise and shine, dweeb!" Zigor threw a skull at Joey's head, waking him up.

"The ghosts of the dead are all around you, dweeb. There's no way to escape from your doom!"

"Hey, what's the big idea throwing something at me?" Joey demanded.

"You can't hide from the spirits, dweeb, they see and feed on your fear and that can only make you more afraid!"

"All right, maybe I was afraid," Joey admitted. "But not because of the graveyard or your mystic mumbo-jumbo, it was your face that scared me the most!"

Bonz's allies had a good laugh at that. "You have to admit, he has a point, Bonz," Bandit Keith said.

"Yeah, you even spook me out and I'm on your side," Zigor threw in.

"Well if you're on my side, then stop laughing at me!" Bonz snapped. "So are we going to duel or just stand around talking? Lay down your star chips now!"

"Hey, I never agreed to this duel!"

"Tough luck, you don't have any choice, dweeb," Bandit Keith said.

"Hey, Mister Macho, I have a name, it's Joey Wheeler!" Joey looked down and saw that his legs were clamped the same way Yugi's was during his duel with Panik. _They're really not leaving me much of a choice_.

"So what's it going to be, dweeb, are you going to face him like a man or run away like a puppy dog?" Bandit Keith challenged.

_I can't run away_! _Yugi wouldn't run away_. "Fine, I'll wager four star chips!"

"Let's duel!" The Duelist announced.

(J: 2000)  
(B: 2000)

"Blow him away quick, Bonz!" Zigor called. "Send him straight to the graveyard with a zombie card."

"A zombie card, yikes, at least now I know what the deal is with this graveyard."

"That's right, Joey, this is a graveyard field and all my zombies get a field power bonus!"

* * *

Yugi and the others were searching high and low for Joey. 

"You know, if Joey was dueling, wouldn't we see the arena?" Harold asked as he and Yugi stopped for a quick rest by a waterfall.

"I'm beginning to suspect fowl play," Yugi said.

* * *

"Here we go," Bonz announced as he prepared to summon a zombie card. 

"Wait a second, squirt," Bandit Keith said stopping Bonz's summons. "Leave that card for later, play the one on the far left."

Bonz looked at the card Bandit Keith was talking about: Zanki (1), a warrior monster.

"You needed some raw muscle," Bandit Keith advised. "So I slipped that one into your deck.

"But that card's not a zombie at all. It won't get the field power bonus."

"Don't argue with me, squirt; just do as I tell you."

"But…" Bandit Keith's soft growling stopped Bonz from protesting any further.

"Just play the card," Zigor urged. "The boss won't steer you wrong. How could any of us got this far without his help?"

"What is this, dueling by committee? Are you going to play the card or aren't you?"

"All right, boss," Bonz said defeatedly. "Zanki in attack mode!" A red-armored samurai appeared.

"This'll put a dent in Zanki's armor," Joey said as he summoned Axe Raider. "Axe Raider, attack with Twin Blades!" Axe Raider swung his blade and sliced Zanki in half.

"He wiped me out!" Bonz cried as his life points dropped.

(J: 2000)  
(B: 1800)

"Looks that way," Bandit Keith agreed.

"So why did you make me play that weak card? If that was one of my zombie cards, I would've been able to clobber him."

"Where's all your spooky chatter now, you little runt!" Joey insulted. "Play your next card, I'm ready for it."

"I have to play a zombie card," Bonz decided. as he drew a new card and began to lay it down.

"No, not that card, play the second one from the left."

"Crawling Dragon (2), but this isn't a zombie card either!"

"Just be patient, Bonz, we're working on a strategy here. Remember, no Duelist has ever beaten me without cheating."

"Yeah, until now," Bonz muttered. "Crawling Dragon, defense mode!"

"Who's the scared one now? Axe Raider, slice him and dice him." And that's just what Axe Raider did.

"Now play the one that's on the far right," Bandit Keith instructed. "And don't use defense mode or he won't attack it."

"But…"

"If you don't want my help, Bonz, I'll just keep my comments to myself then." It was an ultimatum Bonz couldn't pass up.

"I summon Crass Clown (3) in attack mode!" Crass Clown looked like a pudgy deranged clown.

"Is that the best you got? I summon Flame Swordsman! Attack with flaming sword of battle!" A blast of fire engulfed the clown. "Too bad, one Crass Clown going down."

(J: 2000)  
(B: 1350)

_Creep show's scared_, Joey thought. _I got him on the run_. _And I plan to keep him there_. _There's way too much riding on this duel. My sister, Serenity, is counting on me. So watch out, skull face, you better be scared, because this puppy dog is going to chase your bony butt right out of the tournament_!

"Now what?" Bonz asked.

"Just relax," Bandit Keith advised. "You already have this duel won."

"What's wrong, Bonz, can't fight this duel on your own? Maybe your coach wants to take me on, I'll cream him too!" Joey said cockily.

"Looks like you need a lesson in strategy, dweeb."

"Huh?"

Bonz drew a card from his deck and smiled. "Oh, I forgot about this magic card, boss. Now I understand."

"Lay it down, Bonz, play your trump card!"

"You're finished!" Bonz told Joey. "This magic card is unstoppable! The Call of the Haunted!"

"What's that?" Joey asked.

"It brings all of the cards you destroyed back to life," Bandit Keith explained.

"But they come back as zombies with the power of immortality!"

"Oh no!"

* * *

"It's almost been an hour and still no sign of him," Harold complained. "Maybe we should call in a helicopter or something…" Harold tripped on a pebble and fell on his face. "That was graceful," he said sarcastically. But then he spied something on the ground, a wallet. "What's this?" He picked it up. "Is this…" he opened it up and gasped. 

"Harold, did you find anything?" Tea asked as she and Yugi ran up to him.

"Yeah, look." Harold showed them the inside of Joey's wallet. It had a picture of his sister, Serenity.

"Joey's wallet!" Tea realized as Tristan and Bakura ran up to him.

"There's no way Joey would leave that laying around," Tristan said. "His sister means more to him than life itself. I'm beginning to suspect fowl play."

"Look over there." The gang spotted a cave near where Joey's wallet was found. "I don't like the looks of this," Tristan complained.

"Neither do I," Yugi agreed as they all entered the cave.

The cave just radiated spookiness. It was dark with the exception of a few candles. Two coffins leaned up against the wall.

"Careful," Yugi cautioned. "It might be a trap."

"What's with those coffins?" Tea asked as she and Bakura went up to them.

"I don't know, it's very strange that they're just standing there," Bakura added.

"I wouldn't touch those, guys."

"I agree with Yugi; you two be careful," Harold said.

"Don't be silly, it's just a…" The coffins suddenly opened up and dropped two skeletons onto Tea and Bakura. The two both let out high-pitch screams, running around frantically until the others were able to get them off.

"That Pegasus sure has a sick sense of humor," Tristan complained.

* * *

Back at the duel, the three monsters that Joey destroyed were now on the field again. The Crawling Dragon, which was originally a yellow color, was now a deep purple. Zanki's armor was now more wooden and his skin was a puckish green. The clown still looked the same though. 

"All of the monsters are back!" Joey realized.

"Call of the Haunted brought all of them back, but they're zombies now. And as zombies, they gain a field power bonus from the graveyard field.

(AZ: 1500---1950)  
(DZ: 1600---2080)  
(CZ: 1350---1755)

"Axe Raider, slash that overgrown zombie!" The Axe Raider swung his weapon and sliced the Dragon Zombie's head in half, but then the gash repaired itself.

"They're zombies now, dweeb," Bandit Keith revealed. "You can't destroy them with an axe!"

"Dragon Zombie (4), attack with Deadly Zombie Breath!" Ugly green smoke came out of the Dragon Zombie's mouth and the Axe Raider crumbled.

(J: 1620)  
(B: 1350)

"One down and one to go, now your pitiful Flame Swordsman is outnumbered three to one!"

_Oh man, nothing can stop those zombies. I blew it, I'm dead meat_!

To Be Continued.

* * *

Monster Glossary 

(1)  
Name: Armored Warrior Zanki  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1700

(2)  
Name: Crawling Dragon  
Level: 5  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400

(3)  
Name: Crass Clown  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1350  
DEF: 1400

(4)  
Name: Dragon Zombie  
Level: 4  
Type: Zombie  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 0


	17. The Zombie Duelist Pt 2: The Offensive D...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 17: The Zombie Duelist Pt. 2: Offensive-Defensive flip  
Episode Basis: Arena of Lost Souls Pt. 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Joey was kidnapped and forced to duel Bonz, the protégé of Bandit Keith, the international champion. At first, it seemed that Joey would win, seeing as how the monsters Bonz played were not zombie monsters and therefore, wouldn't receive a field power bonus from the graveyard field they were dueling on. But then Bonz revealed his trump card: Call of the Haunted, a magic card that brings all the destroyed monsters back to life as zombies. As Joey found out, zombie monsters can't be destroyed by brute force. How can Joey destroy something that's not even alive to begin with?

* * *

When we last left off, Bonz had three zombie monsters and Joey had no monsters. And while Joey had more life points, he also had no options before him. He desperately tried to summon another monster. "Garoozis (1), attack with five-slash strike!" Garoozis chopped the Clown Zombie up into pieces. "Adios, you Clown Zombie!" 

"Not quite. Have you forgotten my magic card? Call of the Haunted is still in play!" The clown immediately came back together.

"The clown's come back to life!"

"That's not all. Each and every time one of my zombie monsters is killed, it will come back to life stronger and more deadly than before!"

(CZ: 1755---1890)

"Clown Zombie, flame dagger acrobatic attack!" The Clown Zombie threw several daggers at Garoozis and destroyed it.

(J: 1530)  
(B: 1355)

* * *

Yugi and the gang hurried deep into the cave. They've been running for what felt like a mile. 

"Still no sign of Joey," Tristan said.

"We have a new problem, guys," Harold said looking behind him. "Bakura's not with us."

The others looked back. "We didn't take any turns and there are no extensions so where could he have gone?"

"I don't know, Tea," Yugi replied.

A scream echoed down the tunnel.

"That was Bakura!" Tea realized.

"Bakura, we're over here!" Tristan called. But as Bakura came into view, the others saw that he wasn't alone. A skeleton was trailing him. It started a cartoon-like chase until Tristan was able to get it off. Furiously, he crushed the skull underneath his feet. "From now on, don't go picking up any more hitchhikers."

"Is it safe yet?" Harold asked hiding behind Yugi. The others had collapsed from exhaustion.

"I think I bit my tongue," Tea said woozy.

"You really had us scared for a minute, Bakura."

"Sorry."

"Forget about that, we have another problem," Tristan said. He referred to a Y in the path. "So which way do we go?"

"Gee, both ways look so inviting," Tea said dryly.

"Well if Joey got 'invited' down one of those tunnels then we should figure out which one."

"Maybe we should split up again," Harold suggested. "Okay, Tristan, Bakura, and I will…"

Suddenly Bakura's foot slid into the ground.

A low rumbling came from behind them.

"What's that sound?" Harold asked hiding behind Tea (much to her chagrin).

"I stepped on a switch of some kind," Bakura analyzed.

"Forget about the switch, we need to figure out where and what that sound is," Tristan said.

"Whatever it is, it's coming this way!"

It wasn't long before the source of the sound was revealed; a giant boulder was making its way towards them. Another frantic chase started. Yugi and the others ran down one of the passageways.

"Why is that boulder chasing us?" Tea asked.

"Because we're down hill," Tristan explained.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Bakura repeated.

On and on the chase went. Bakura tripped and the boulder ran over him.

"No, Bakura!" Harold cried as he turned back.

"Don't look back, just keep running!" Tristan advised. That pause was all it took for the boulder to plow into Harold's head and roll over him as well.

"It got Harold too!" Tea cried. She, Yugi, and Tristan kept running until they reached a dead end.

"There's nowhere else to run," Tristan said as he skidded to a halt. "So I'm going to fight!"

"Tristan, you can't punch a boulder!" Yugi argued.

"I can definitely try," Tristan said as he wound up and slugged the boulder.

The boulder popped into little tiny bits and pieces of rubber and plaster.

"A balloon?" Tristan gaped. An orb-shaped speaker was in the center.

"I bet it was this speaker that was making the rumbling sound," Tea said.

"Someone wired that thing and I bet it was Pegasus," Yugi figured.

"I'LL KILL THAT MOP TOP IF HE PULLS ONE MORE PRANK LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Tristan shouted. His feral look told the others that he was serious. In fact, the look was so wild that it probably would've made Kaiba shiver.

"Harold, Bakura!" They were laying dazed on the group. Yugi went up to them. "Are you guys okay?"

"I should've stayed in bed," Harold complained. Bakura painfully groaned an agreement.

* * *

_This is a catastrophe_! Joey thought. _I smack down those zombies and they just come back nastier than before. Man, oh, man, I don't know how I can win this duel_! 

"Had enough yet, dweeb? I told you there's no way you can beat Bonz with my help," Bandit Keith said.

"Yeah, the boss's the best there is," Zigor praised.

"You can just leave your star chips at the door, mate," Sid added.

_Maybe I should quit, maybe_… _no, I can't think that way. For Serenity's sake, I have to win_! Joey drew a card. _Time Wizard, this card I got from Yugi has pulled my fat out of the fire before_…

* * *

_"All right, it's the Time Wizard!"_

_"What good is that thing?"_

_"Don't you know? The Time Wizard can make time go faster causing my Baby Dragon to grow into a Thousand Dragon."_

_"That's right, and it's not the only effect the Time Wizard has," Yugi said cryptically. "A millennium has passed on the playing field causing your Harpies to grow old and decrepit. Face it, Mai; time is running out for you and your ladies."_

_"Go, Thousand Dragon! Attack with Thousand Flame Breath!"_

_----- -----_

_"But while I'm at it, I'm making him my weapon of choice too!" Joey flipped over his Time Wizard. "Go, Time Wizard!"_

_"What are you doing?" Rex asked as his Red-Eyes Black Dragon was fossilized.

* * *

_

_Maybe the Time Wizard can save me again. _"I summon Time Wizard!"

Both Bonz and Bandit Keith gasped. _Time Wizard_? _Apparently, the dweeb's smarter than I thought. His time magic can age Bonz's zombies right into the dust_!

"Spin Time Roulette!" Joey commanded. The arrow started to spin.

"Boss, help me!" Bonz pleaded.

"Relax, Time Roulette is just a game of chance. If your luck is better, you won't be wiped out." Bonz pleaded for the arrow to land on a skull, which it did.

"What, no way!" Joey cried as his Time Wizard and Flame Swordsman were sucked up into a time vortex.

"You're going to love what happens next, Bonz. Half of the monsters' attack points get deducted from Joey's life points."

(J: 630)  
(B: 1305)

"Aww, poor Joey, I'll give you a free turn, throw another morsel for my zombies to devouer!"

_I can't win at an attack_, Joey figured as he laid a monster card face-down. _I'll just play this in defense mode._

Bonz started to order his Dragon Zombie to attack but Bandit Keith stopped him. "Why just destroy him when you can humiliate him the way Pegasus did to me. Play the King of Ghosts!"

"I hear you, boss. Go, Pumpking, rise from the grave!" A giant pumpkin with tendrils and a crown on his head appeared.

"What's that?"

"It's Pumpking, the King of Ghosts (2)!" Bonz introduced. Apparently, it was a zombie monster as it gained a field power bonus.

(PK: 1500---1950, 2000---2600)

"What does it do?"

"Pumpking has a very special ability: Ectoplasmic Fortification!" The Pumpking drove its tendrils into each of Bonz's zombie monsters.

"Ecto-who-its, Foto-what-sis?"

"Ectoplasm is the ghostly substance that gives my zombies their power and Pumpking, as the king of ghosts, can pump up their attack points by 10 percent each and every turn." As Bonz spoke, the zombie monsters grew huge.

(CZ: 1950---2025)  
(DZ: 2080---2240)  
(AZ: 1755---2100)

Bonz destroyed three of Joey's defense monsters.

"You're giving me some great advice, boss!"

_Nah, just good advice, but there's one card that could clinch the duel for you._

_This is awful, I can barely keep a warrior on the field and his zombies just keep getting stronger._

"Go on, throw another card for my monsters to devourer," Bonz coaxed.

_There's got to be some way to beat him. Yugi would know_...

"Joey!"

_Great, now I'm hearing things._

"Joey, are you down here?"

_Wait a second, I'm not just hearing things._ Joey turned and saw Yugi and the others running towards him.

"Yugi, it's really you!"

Bandit Keith grumbled and turned to Sid and Zigor. "Stop them at any costs!" He ordered.

"Joey, what are you doing here?" Harold asked. "We could barely find you in this place.

"Not like I had a choice," Joey explained. "Those three creeps knocked me out and forced me into this duel!"

"A duel not overseen by a watcher is invalid," Harold announced. "This duel is over!"

"No it isn't," Zigor said stepping in between them. "It's only over when the boss says its over."

"Butcher them, boys, that'll crush Joey's spirits," Bandit Keith advised.

Tristan charged forward but Zigor ended up slugging him. He then turned to Tea. "Normally, I don't like beating up on girls but this time I'll make an exception!"

"Tea, duck!" Bakura shouted throwing his Millennium Ring like a Frisbee. Tea ducked at the perfect time so Zigor didn't realize it was coming towards him until it was too late. The spikes of the ring gave Zigor a cut on his forearm.

"He cut me! That son of a gun cut me!"

"So you must be that Yugi kid," Sid said. "Time to see if you fight as good as you duel."

_Okay, if there's really something in my Millennium Puzzle making me do heroic things, let it come through for me now_, Yugi silently pleaded. As if it could hear him, the Millennium Puzzle started to glow and he switched into dueling mode. "Come at me if you dare," he challenged. Sid charged towards him. Yugi waited until the last second then jumped out of the way revealing Harold who sucker-punched Sid in the face sending him to the ground.

A/N: I know this is different from the TV show, I felt this needed a bit more action. :- )

"As official Watcher, I'm calling an end to this sorry excuse for a duel. Everybody retains the same number of star chips they started off with."

"Wrong, this duel continues!" Bandit Keith suddenly pulled a gun out and trained it on Yugi. He turned to Joey. "Finish this duel or spiky here gets a hole in the head!"

"In that case, Joey," Harold said stepping forward. "You're just going to have to win. Here."

"Hey, asking for help is illegal!" Bandit Keith argued suddenly having a flash of deja vu.

"Oh, it's not help, just some motivation." Harold threw Joey his wallet.

"My wallet," Joey realized and opened it to reveal Serenity's photo. "Serenity!"

"That's right, Joey," Tristan confirmed. "Never forget that your dueling for her, and that your love for her and your honor are stronger than anything these lump heads have."

"Oh please, that inspiration is just as pathetic as the dweeb here."

"That's it; I've had it with your smart remarks!" Joey said. Insulting him was one thing, but nobody insults his family and lives. "Spill it, who are you anyway?" He pointed squarely at Bandit Keith.

"You're apparently new to the dueling circuit, otherwise you would've heard of me. They call me Bandit Keith." Yugi and the others gasped.

"Yugi, wasn't he…" Harold began.

"Yeah, he's the International champion," Yugi confirmed. "We heard about him from Kaiba. He only lost one duel and that was to Pegasus himself."

"No wonder skull face has outsmarted me at every turn."

"This is why you ought to just pack it up and go home dweeb because I've given my pal Bonz here the perfect strategy. Nothing you have in your deck can stop him."

"Nobody's going to get inside Pegasus' castle except Bandit Keith and us," Sid declared.

"You fought your last duel, Joey. You're about to join the other zombies in this graveyard field."

"Joey, remember your sister," Harold reminded.

Joey looked down at Serenity's photo, her smiling face, her eternal optimism. "For her sake, I have to keep playing!" He laid a monster in defense mode.

"No, all your hopes and dreams die right here!" Bonz said.

"Says you, geek, I'm going to keep my defenses up until I figure out a way to beat you."

"You know you shouldn't really broadcast your strategy," Bandit Keith pointed out, his gun trained on Yugi but watching the duel. "Especially when it's a losing one; Bonz has a card in his deck that can render all your defenses helpless."

"You got to be bluffing! There's no way you can do that with one card."

"Wanna bet?" Bonz drew a card. "Defense Paralysis!"

"Oh no."

"Defense Paralysis is big trouble, Joey!"

"Now, whatever defense monsters you play will trigger it and neutralize their ability to defend. And you still can't stop my zombies from powering up.

(AZ: 2100---2700)  
(CZ: 2025---2565)  
(DZ: 2240---2880)

"So now all that's left is to snuff the last monster you have standing. Dragon Zombie, attack with Deadly Zombie Breath!" Joey's last defense monster was blown away.

"End of the road now for you, dweeb."

Joey looked down at Serenity's picture. _I let you down, sis._

"Don't listen to him, Joey!" Tea called.

"Hang in there!" Bakura added.

"The duel only ends when someone's life points reaches 0 and that's not happening now," Harold said.

"Whatever he says, don't quit," Tristan said just before Zigor kicked him again.

"He should quit, Bandit Keith is right about everything!"

"Quit, not a chance!" Joey announced. "I can't give up, Serenity's counting on me." He drew a card. "Go, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Yes!" Tea, Tristan, and Bakura cheered.

Yugi smiled. "Good choice, Joey."

Bandit Keith watched as Joey's giant skeletal dragon appeared. _Red-Eyes, where'd the dork get a card that rare_?

"If all my defenses are blocked, then I might as well take to the attack. Red-Eyes, take out that overgrown pumpkin! Inferno Fire Blast!" Pumpking was destroyed.

"Nice work, Joey, now he can't raise his monster's attack power any higher. And since Pumpking was a ghost from the start, it's unaffected by Call of the Haunted."

(J: 630)  
(B: 855)

"Minor set back, Bonz," Bandit Keith said. "Don't forget, you still have more than enough attack power to blow this dweeb away!"

"Yeah, you're right, boss! Dragon Zombie, attack with Deadly Zombie Breath, blow Red-Eyes away!" The dragon was destroyed. "Even Red-Eyes was no match for me."

"With that card wiped out, I'm all but done for," Joey realized.

(J: 150)  
(B: 855)

_He annihilated my best card_! _The only monster I have left is Battle Warrior _(3) _and his attack power is way too weak._

"Well, are you going to play or surrender?" Bonz asked.

"Yugi, isn't there some way Joey can beat that little ghoul?"

"He's in a big jam, Tea, attacking the zombie army doesn't do any good and Defense Paralysis keeps all his monsters from defending… _defense, that's it_! "Joey, there's a way! You've got a magic card in your deck that can turn this match around!"

"Yeah, right, look, kid, you may have beaten Kaiba but I'm a much better Duelist than he is and I've given my pal Bonz the perfect strategy."

"No strategy is perfect," Harold argued. "Everything has an Achilles heel."

"You sure?" Joey asked.

"Joey, trust your friends, they've never steered you wrong before!" Harold reminded him.

"Yeah, trust in the cards…" Joey took a deep breath and drew a card. _This is it_! _This must be the card Yugi was talking about_! _Shield and Sword is a magic card that switches the attack and defense points of every monster on the field, so if I lay it on the field, his monsters' attack power will become 0 and he won't be able to stop my next attack_! "Yeah, it's my only chance. I summon Battle Warrior in attack mode!" A blue-armored warrior rose and dropped into a karate defense stance.

"Is that the best you got?" Bonz asked challengingly.

"And then I add… the magic card Shield and Sword!"

_Oh no_! _Zombie monsters have no will of their own and as long as Defense Paralysis is in play, Bonz can't shift them into defense mode_!

(CZ: 2565---0, 0---2565)  
(DZ: 2880---0, 0---2880)  
(AZ: 2700---0, 0---2700)

"My zombies' attack power has dropped to 0!"

"And my Battle Warrior's points have switched too."

(BW: 700---1000, 1000---700)

"Smash those zombie freaks! Ultimate Battle Fist!" The Battle Warrior punched the Dragon Zombie and destroyed it.

"Looks like the winner of this match is Joey Wheeler," Harold said eyeing Bandit Keith. "Now, unless you want Pegasus to find out about this, I suggest you take your flunkies and leave."

Bandit Keith just pocketed his gun and turned to leave. "See you around, loser," he said to Bonz.

"But boss…"

"Hey Bandit Keith," Joey called. "Maybe next time you'll have the gall to challenge me face-to-face instead of hiding behind your stooges."

"Duel you face-to-face? You're hopeless, dweeb. The game of Duel Monsters is all about winning at any cost, even if you must use some creative maneuvers."

"We'll just see about that, Bandit Keith."

With a harsh laugh, Bandit Keith and his gang walked away.

"Why couldn't Pegasus steal his soul as well?" Harold cracked.

"He would have to have one first," Tea replied.

"Hey guys," Joey said to the others. "I'm really sorry for making you all worry."

"Next time, don't be in such a hurry to go off on your own," Tristan scolded.

"Its okay, Joey, we know it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, and besides, you won the duel so we can forgive you."

"Joey you were able to beat a Duelist under the protégé of the Intercontinental champion. Yet you triumphed even though the odds were stacked against you. I think there's some talent growing in that skull of yours."

"I just got lucky."

"It wasn't luck, Joey," Yugi said. "It was your determination, your trust in the cards and the promise you made to your sister. That's what helped you win." Joey just blushed.

"Joey gained four star chips from Bandit Keith's puppet so now he's only two away from entering the finals."

"So now that it's all over, can we get out of this creepy cave?" Tea asked. The others nodded.

* * *

As the gang approached the exit, they reveled at the approaching daylight and fresh air. Suddenly a giant boulder moved into place blocking the exit. 

Outside, Bandit Keith let out a laugh of triumph. "Tough luck, guys, looks like you're stuck in that cave for life." He turned to his gang. "Now we need to have a little talk."

"Talk about what, boss?" Bonz asked.

"Your star chips." Bandit Keith slugged Zigor and knocked him off.

"Boss, what's the matter?" Bonz asked.

"The matter is you lost."

"But I was following your instructions."

"YOU LOST!" Bandit Keith beat up all three of them and left them on the forest floor. "Ten star chips," he said as he inserted the chip into the last open slot. "Not the way I planned, but at least now I know I'm getting into the castle." He turned and walked off.

* * *

Inside, the gang tried desperately to move the boulder. 

"This thing weighs a ton," Joey complained. "We can't even get it to budge an inch!"

"Keep trying," Yugi encouraged.

"This can't end like this!" Harold said. "This can't end!

To Be Continued

* * *

Monster Glossary 

(1)  
Name: Garoozis  
Level: 5  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1500

(2)  
Name: Pumpking the King of Ghosts  
Level: 6  
Type: Zombie/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 2000  
Note: On the show, Pumpking is first introduced with 1500 ATK. However, when the card is shown briefly in Bonz's hand, the number looks like an 8. So someone screwed up there.

(3)  
Name: Battle Warrior  
Level: 2  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 700  
DEF: 1000

Note: The zombie warrior is actually Armored Zombie from the game. But he really does nothing so his stats weren't mentioned this time around.


	18. The Labyrinth Dungeon Pt 1: The Dueling ...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 18: The Labyrinth Dungeon Pt. 1: The Dueling Brothers  
Episode Basis: Double Trouble Duel Pt. 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi and the gang came to the support of Joey, who was locked in a losing battle against Bonz. Bandit Keith tried everything to crush Joey's dueling spirit by sending his other two flunkies, Sid and Zigor, after the others but Yugi and his friends were able to hold their own. Drawing strength from his friends and his sister, Joey used the Shield and Sword magic card in combination with the Battle Warrior monster to win over Bonz's zombie monsters. But it was Bandit Keith who had the last laugh as he locked the heroes in a cave while he took his henchmen's star chips and headed to the castle. Can the gang escape or has Bandit Keith moved our heroes out of the way for good?

* * *

Joey, Tristan, and Harold tried as hard as they could to move the boulder but it was a no go. 

"This thing ain't budging, boys and girls," Joey announced. "We're trapped."

"I guess Bandit Keith wasn't kidding when he gave us that win at all costs line," Harold said.

"So what do we do now?" Tea asked. "There must be another way out."

"These tunnels are probably spread throughout the entire island," Harold pointed out. It could take us weeks, even months to find the right way." Bakura looked at his Millennium Ring. One of the spikes was tugging in a certain direction. Bakura allowed it to lead him.

"What's up, Bakura?" Joey asked seeing Bakura walk to one of the side passage ways.

"It looks like my Millennium Ring is pulling me in this direction," Bakura explained.

"Why?" Tea asked.

"Yugi and I think that my Millennium Ring has the ability to track other Millennium Items and that it's been homing in on Pegasus' Millennium Eye."

"So it could be leading us right to Pegasus' castle," Yugi concluded.

"Let's just hope it does," Harold said.

* * *

Pegasus was watching them from the comfort of his dining room. He chuckled. "I love this show, but let's see what's playing on Dungeon TV…" Pegasus' screen was showing various places around the island. Right now, the image of Yugi and his friends was prominent on the screen but that was reduced and a new image was enlarged. It was Mokuba chained to a dark cell. "Oh goody, it's another installment in the sad little saga of Mokuba."

* * *

In Pegasus' dungeon, Mokuba struggled to hold in his tears. He knew his older brother wouldn't cry in the face of adversity and neither should he. _My big brother will come, I know he will, just like he always had.

* * *

_

_(7 years ago)_

_He came for me the day Mom and Dad died._

_"Looks like it's just you and me, kid."_

_"I… I'm scared, Seto."_

_"Don't worry, I'll always be there for you, Mokuba, I promise."

* * *

_

_Pegasus thinks that by locking me away, he can force Seto to do anything he wants like take over Kaiba Corp. But I know you won't let it go without a fight. Pegasus doesn't know you like I do._ Mokuba removed a locket from underneath his shirt. _When we were growing up, you never lost at anything, especially games.

* * *

_

_(6 years ago)_

_"That's checkmate again, Mokuba."_

_"Wow, Seto, in only ten moves, you're good."

* * *

_

_Please come for me soon, Seto. _Mokuba opened his locket. Inside was a picture of his older brother when he was younger, the day he won his twentieth straight game of chess against him. Mokuba wasn't ashamed, in fact, he was proud, because it was his brother, he couldn't have been more proud if it was he who won.

* * *

The cave had become stone walls but Yugi and the others still continued, guided by the slight tug of Bakura's Millennium Ring. 

"So, we getting anywhere, Bakura?" Joey asked.

"Feels like we've been walking forever," Tristan complained.

"You guys don't think this could be another trap like with the skeletons and the fake boulder?" Harold asked.

"This seems too elaborate to be a trap," Yugi analyzed.

"But look at this, it feels like we're in a giant maze," Tea observed.

"Yeah, there are probably an infinite number of directions we could take," Yugi complained.

"So which way is the right one?" Harold asked.

"This way," Bakura said. He broke into a run. "The ring's pulling me this way."

"Well tell it to pull slower," Joey said as the others struggled to keep up. Finally, Bakura stopped in front of a well-lit room. And as Yugi and the gang caught up, they could see why.

The room was huge, artificially constructed out of natural smooth boulders. In the center of the room was a giant dueling arena with four stands instead of the usual two. On the other side were two doors marked with different symbols.

Suddenly a duo of strange voices spoke out. "You have entered…"

"… Sacred ground…"

"… Where only Duelists…"

"… Can be found."

"Yeah, well, we're Duelists," Joey acknowledged. Two figures bounced across the room in a combination of acrobatics and martial arts.

"Before you pass…"

"… Across this chamber…"

"You must agree…"

"…To face the danger."

"So let the contest…"

"… Now begin."

"Notify…"

"…Your next of kin." The two struck over-dramatic poses but it gave the gang a good chance to see them. It was two men, twins; both were bald and had beady eyes with the same markings as the two doors on their foreheads. One wore orange Chinese combat uniform and the other wore a green one.

"You're trapped…"

"… And the doors are locked."

Then they both cried out, "You face the brothers… Paradox!"

"Who are you guys?" Harold asked as if he didn't hear the long-winded introduction.

"Hired by Pegasus as Eliminators," the orange-garbed one, Para by the symbol on his forehead, introduced.

"… To take away all your star chip indicators," the green one, who bore the name Dox, finished. The two showed off their double-row dueling gloves, all slots were filled with star chips.

"You got to duel these goons, Yugi?" Joey asked.

"As if, by some crazy fluke, you win," orange one said.

"Then a puzzling new test shall begin." Apparently the orange-garbed one starts sentences, and the green one finished them.

"For over my shoulder, you see a door and over my brother's, you'll see…"

"… One door more."

"The test, a choice…"

"… That you must make…"

"Which of these doors will you take?" They both finished.

Tea and Bakura were thinking the same thing. _Ten seconds and they're already annoying me._

"One door leads to an endless maze…"

"… Where you will wander all your days."

"The other door's the path you need…"

"… Choose correctly and be freed."

"But which door leads out…"

"… and which leads to woe."

"That's for you to guess…"

"…and the Brothers Paradox to know."

"So even if Yugi wins, there's still a chance we could wind up wandering those tunnels forever?" Tea checked.

"Against us, one mere Duelist will be creamed."

"So you must duel as a team."

Harold snapped his finger. "I get it now; it's like a tag team. Each team consists of two Duelists and must alternate turns."

"I never heard of anyone dueling like that before," Joey said.

"Neither have I," Yugi agreed. "But we don't really have much of a choice." He summoned the power of his Millennium Puzzle. "Tag team it is and I'd be honored if Joey would duel by my side."

Joey stepped forward. "You got it, bro. All right, you Brothers Paradox, me and Yugi are going to clean your clocks."

Harold smacked his forehead and then said, "Remember guys, Eliminators like to make their own rules so be ready for anything."

"Prepare to be puzzled…"

"Prepare to be fooled…"

"Prepare to be baffled, for on this field we rule," they both said.

"I'm going to bash their heads in if they don't stop rhyming," Joey complained.

"Enough of your quips," Para said.

"Yes, time to wager star chips," Dox threw in.

After his duel with Bonz, Joey learned to be more careful in wagering star chips. "I'll wager two."

"Plus four more for a total of six," Yugi threw in. "This is it, Joey, if we play our cards right, we'll have enough star chips to enter Pegasus' castle."

Para laughed, "You fool; that's why Pegasus pays my brother and me."

"To keep you from achieving victory."

"Okay, guys, teamwork's the secret of winning this duel," Harold coached.

"That's right, so we'll be the team and you guys do the work."

"Good luck," Bakura simply said.

_Please let both of you win_, Tea silently pleaded.

"Enough, fools, time to duel," both the brothers said.

"First turn honors are mine," Dox said as he did some fancy hand gestures with his cards. "And I summon Labyrinth Wall (1)!"

_But that card has hardly any attack points_, Yugi thought. _Why would he play that_? Everyone watched as stone walls started to rise from the arena floor forming…

"A maze?" Yugi asked bewildered.

"Quite right, and unless you can navigate it successfully, you will wander its passageways forever," Dox explained. Para joined him in saying, "Now, no more questions, no more stalls, make your move, the labyrinth calls!"

"I told you guys Eliminators like to make their own rules," Harold reminded.

* * *

Kaiba had been walking ever since he first stepped foot on the island. _Soon Pegasus will be sorry for the pain he's caused me and my little brother._ He held up a locket that was shaped like a Duel Monsters card. Inside was the other half of the picture, only this one had Mokuba's face on it. _Doesn't Pegasus realize that nothing will stop me from rescuing him_? He closed the locket. _Well, he soon will find out.

* * *

_

"Make your move."

"Go."

"Now."

"Now."

"Hold your horses," Joey said interrupting their verbal jabbing. "We don't even know how this tag team stuff works!"

"It's simple," Dox said. "We all start with 2000 life points like any duel."

(Y: 2000)  
(J: 2000)  
(P: 2000)  
(D: 2000)

"However, if just one Duelist loses those 2000 points, then his partner loses too."

Joey cast a side glance at Yugi. _Man, Yugi's putting a lot of faith in me. I can't let him down_!

"Each team will alternate turns with every passing round," Para took over. "First my brother, then Yugi, then me, then Joey. Now as for the labyrinth arena, it too is quite simple. All our monsters will act like pieces on a game board. As for moving, each monster can move a number of spaces equal to its power level."

A/N: In case you're all wondering, the power level of a monster is indicated by the number of stars on the card. For example, Dark Magician has 7 stars, therefore its power level is 7, and therefore it can only move 7 spaces. As you'll soon find out, they can move fewer spaces than their power level.

"So let's win this duel!" Yugi said. _I better be careful, I never played on a labyrinth field before_. Since Dox already went, Yugi decided to take his turn. "I summon Beaver Warrior!"

"A good choice, a rat for a maze…"

"…But his time's running out, this is the last of his days."

"We'll see about that; Beaver, move four spaces into the maze."

"Ha-ha, four spaces and he's already in too far," Dox said.

"Now it's my turn," Para declared. "And I am merging Shadow Ghoul (2) into the Labyrinth Wall itself by means of Polymerization." A dark shadow moved along the wall of the maze. The monster, a green nightmarish creature with large claws and red balls along its body came out of the wall over the Beaver Warrior. "Wall Shadow (3), Ripping Claw Slash!" The monster sliced the Beaver to pieces. Yugi and Joey both gasped at that action. "Good-bye, Beaver Warrior."

"It came out of the wall!" Tea cried.

"And now it's going back in," Tristan said as the monster faded into the Labyrinth Wall again.

"Very lethal," Yugi commented.

(Y: 1600)  
(J: 2000)  
(P: 2000)  
(D: 2000)

"They cheated!" Joey accused. "It moved too many spaces!"

"On the contrary, the Wall Shadow didn't move spaces, it moved on the wall."

"And the wall doesn't have any spaces."

A/N2: Okay, from now on, unless I write otherwise, Para will always start their rhyming sentences and Dox will always finish them.

_This isn't good_, Yugi thought. _Our monsters have to count spaces as they walk through the maze, while their Wall Shadow can move through the maze's walls. And that means he can strike when we least expect it_!

"Now you know our strategy is unleashing a monster you can not see."

"You fools, you won't know when the Wall Shadow is about to land a blow."

"We'll see who has the last laugh in this duel," Joey said. "I summon Axe Raider in attack mode! I'll also lay one card face-down. But since I can't see your shifty little shadow, I can't attack it so I won't advance at all this turn, I'll just keep Axe Raider as far away from your sneaky little weasel as possible. And I'll still be ready to attack it at any moment." He looked to Yugi hoping his move was a right one.

"That's a good move, Joey," Yugi congratulated.

_So far so good_, Joey thought. _I haven't cost us any life points._

"I agree, that was a good decision," Tea said. "I hope Joey can keep this up."

"Don't sweat it, Tea, with Yugi helping him, Joey can't lose."

"I hope you're right," Tristan said. "This tag team stuff is tricky because they can focus on attacking the weakest Duelist first."

"Joey," Harold simply said.

"My turn," Dox said. "And I'll lay one card face-down. I'll also lay the Labyrinth Tank (4) in attack mode and move it forward seven spaces." The metal tank with multiple drills on its front rolled into the maze.

"Good job, brother, that should help trap them in our maze."

"Why thank you, brother."

"It's my turn," Yugi announced. He and Joey locked eyes for the briefest of moments. "I play Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" Yugi's elfin warrior appeared. "Advance four paces into the maze."

"But the Celtic Guardian's attack power is much lower than Wall Shadow's Bakura argued.

"Then he would be wiped out.

The Paradox Brothers did another acrobatic routine. "You fool, have you learned nothing? Wall Shadow, attack Celtic Guardian now!" The Wall Shadow moved along the wall towards the Celtic Guardian. "Your guardian's toast."

"And your life points along with it."

Yugi just smiled. "I don't think so."

"Kunai with Chain!" A chain wrapped around Wall Shadow keeping it from descending back into the wall.

"What is this?"

"My trap card worked," Joey cried happily. "Reel him in, Axe Raider."

"Explain yourself," Para demanded.

"Gladly, the card I laid face-down was a trap card called Kunai with Chain. I laid it there last turn to help Yugi out. It raises Celtic Guardian's attack power higher than Wall Shadow's."

(CG: 1400-1900)

"Celtic Guardian, attack Wall Shadow!" The Celtic Guardian sliced Wall Shadow in two.

"Oh no!"

"Wall Shadow is vanquished," Yugi and Joey announced together.

"That's the thing!" Harold said.

"Yeah, they're working together."

_Joey's really becoming a much better player_, Tristan thought. _He's thinking more strategically now_.

(Y: 1600)  
(J: 2000)  
(P: 1700)  
(D: 2000)

"To stop our decline, this we must halt!" Para said.

"Don't look at me, it's not my fault," Dox protested.

"If they keep this up, they'll have enough star chips to enter the castle," Harold said excitedly.

"We can do this, Yugi," Joey encouraged.

"Yes, but we must be careful, we'll have to move carefully if we're going to beat the Paradox Brothers and win our way out of this twisted underground labyrinth."

* * *

Pegasus held up his glass towards the screen that was now fully showing the duel between Yugi and Joey and the Paradox Brothers. "A toast to Yugi for winning round one with the help from his little pal, Joey." 

There was a knock on his door and Croquet entered. "Master Pegasus, a thousand pardons for interrupting, Your Greatness."

"I'm growing tired of your constant interruptions, Croquet."

"But… I thought you might want to know that Seto Kaiba has been spotted on the island."

"I already know that, Croquet, why are you, the head of my security, always the last to learn these things? Don't worry; Kaiba will come to us. After all… we have the bait."

* * *

_I'm coming, Mokuba, I'm coming to rescue you. And if Pegasus tries to get in my way, he's going to be sorry._

To Be Continued

* * *

Monster Glossary 

(1)  
Name: Labyrinth Wall  
Level: 5  
Type: Rock  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 3000

(2)  
Name: Shadow Ghoul  
Level: 5  
Type: Zombie/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1300

(3)  
Name: Wall Shadow  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 3000

(4)  
Name: Labyrinth Tank  
Level: 7  
Type: Machine/Fusion  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2400


	19. The Labyrinth Dungeon Pt 2: The Trinity

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 19: The Labyrinth Dungeon Pt. 2: The Trinity  
Episode Basis: Double Trouble Duel Pt. 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Following Bakura's Millennium Ring, Yugi and his friends found themselves in an underground chamber housed by the Paradox Brothers, two of Pegasus' Eliminators. Yugi and Joey teamed up to defeat them and while they were able to defeat the Paradox Brothers' first monster, the Wall Shadow, they still have a long way to go. For even if they manage to defeat them, they must still choose between two doors. One door will lead them outside, while the other will lead them to an endless maze and they'll be trapped forever. Man, when these Eliminators play, they play for keeps.

* * *

Seto Kaiba trekked through the forest. _I'm almost at Pegasus' castle, but I have to keep on my guard. Pegasus' goons are everywhere. But they won't stop me; nothing will stop me from rescuing my brother. He's always counted on me, especially after our parents died. I can't let him down, not now and not ever._ Kaiba spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He put down his suitcase and waited.

"So, the mighty Seto Kaiba has finally made an appearance," Kimo said stepping out from behind a tree. He took out a pistol and aimed it at Kaiba's head. "It's been a while."

Kaiba just let out a slight chuckle. "Kimo… on Pegasus' payroll now, I see."

"I've simply gone over to the winning side. Now put your hands up."

"As you wish." Kaiba raised his arms and placed his hands behind his head.

"Sucker!" Kimo shouted and pulled the trigger.

However, nothing happened.

Kimo looked at his gun. There was a Gyakutenno Megami (1) card embedded in the hammer, keeping the gun from going off. "What the…" Kaiba grabbed the hand that Kimo had his gun in and twisted it so hard that it caused Kimo to yelp in pain. He dropped the gun. Kaiba pushed him to the ground. "Why you little…" Kimo wound up for a punch that probably would've knocked Kaiba's head off his body if Kaiba hadn't come in low and deliver a punch that knocked the wind out of Kimo, then without missing a beat, he judo-threw the guard.

Kaiba retrieved his card and pulled Kimo up by the collar. "You damaged my card so now you're going to have to pay me back, and you can start by getting me into that castle."

Kimo realized that he didn't really have much of a choice. He would have to follow Kaiba's instructions… for now anyway.

* * *

At the underground labyrinth dueling arena, the Paradox Brothers were reeling from the combo Yugi and Joey pulled on them.

"With a trap, you stopped our attack."

"… Just as you pledged; but with our scores…"

(Y: 1600)  
(J: 2000)  
(P: 1700)  
(D: 2000)

"… ahead of yours, we still have the edge."

"We're just getting started," Joey said drawing a card. _So far, the only monster I have on the field is my Axe Raider. I need to boost our attack force. _"My Flame Swordsman will heat things up." Joey's red and blue warrior appeared. "Its power level is five, but I'll move only four." Flame Swordsman moved four spaces into the maze. "I'll also move Axe Raider four spaces to join him and consolidate our forces." Axe Raider now had the Kunai with Chain instead of his usual double-breasted axe. "I already used Kunai with Chain's trap effect, but it still works like a normal accessory card, boosting Axe Raider's attack points by 500 points."

(AR: 1700-2200)

"Let's see you take that on, you twisted twins!"

"It doesn't matter if your forces are one or many, for soon…"

"…There won't be any. Labyrinth Tank, advance seven more spaces." The metal tank came around a corner towards Celtic Guardian, Axe Raider, and Flame Swordsman. "Labyrinth tank wields futuristic weaponry, your archaic soldiers don't stand a chance and soon they will be in striking range."

"And somewhere in our labyrinth lurks another trap for your wary warriors," Para threw in. "Do you really think you stand a chance?"

"Don't you two ever stop yakking? You're up, Yugi."

"Then I play Dark Magician in attack mode. I move him forward five spaces to defend our other warriors." The Dark Magician flipped over the warriors and landed in front of them.

"Cool. Nice move, Yugi, now the gang's all together. They're a team, just like you and me, pal."

"Right, Joey, there's strength in numbers. Together, they stand a chance of conquering this murderous maze."

The brothers didn't seem too happy with that comment. "We shall see about that," Para said as he drew a card and smiled.

"Quit grinning, no hair," Joey snapped. "Just tell us what you got."

"It's a magic card," Para said. "And that's cause for celebration, brother." They both launched into another aerial acrobatic routine before landing, "Now, face the wall-warping power of… Magical Labyrinth!" The field started to shake as the maze rearranged itself. The resulting shape-shifting separated Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian from Axe Raider and Flame Swordsman.

_That's the power of the Magical Labyrinth_, Para thought, _the ability to reshape the maze according to our will; that should rattle them._

"Tag teams are only as strong as their weakest link," Dox said eyeing Joey. "And the link that's about to break is you!"

"Oh no, our strategy's blown," Joey said discouraged.

"Don't let them rattle you, Joey," Yugi advised.

"Right, Yug, I have to keep calm." Joey touched a button on his control panel. "Axe Raider, Flame Swordsman, advance and regroup, the closer our boys get to the maze's exit, the closer we get to getting out of here." As Axe Raider stepped on a square, the square started to glow.

"Joey, watch out,"Yugi warned.

"Too late," Dox declared. "Take that, you activated my trap. Landmine Spiker allows Jirai Gumo (2) to attack and destroy Axe Raider!" A giant spider leapt from the square and wrapped several of its legs around Axe Raider.

"Fend him off, Axe Raider!" Joey coached.

"He can't," Dox said. "Jirai Gumo reduces Axe Raider's attack power to its original numbers.

(AR: 2200-1700)

"That means…"

"Axe Raider's vanquished," Dox finished for Joey.

(Y: 1600)  
(J: 1600)  
(P: 1700)  
(D: 2000)

"And that's not all. Labyrinth Tank, advance seven more spaces! Then I lay one more card face-down and in defense mode."

"Aren't you going to tell us what it is?" Joey asked.

Dox just chuckled. "You have enough to worry about. My Labyrinth Tank is now within striking distance of your Flame Swordsman and soon it will be all over for him in the next turn, and then you can worry about what other surprises I have in store."

"This doesn't look good," Bakura observed.

"Tell me about it," Harold agreed.

"It's a good thing Yugi's up next," Tea said.

Yugi drew a card and smirked. "We'll counter-attack. I play the magic card Mystic Box in combination with the Dark Magician!" A box materialized around the Dark Magician. Swords appeared and speared the box.

"The Duelist has gone mad," Dox decided, "Sacrificing his own monster."

"No, wait, look." Para pointed to where another box appeared around Jirai Gumo.

The first box opened up and the Paradox Brothers saw that the monster inside wasn't the Dark Magician, it was Jirai Gumo.

"My spider's skewered!" Dox exclaimed. The brothers gasped again as the Dark Magician emerged from the second box. "And his Dark Magician is unharmed?"

"That's right," Yugi confirmed. "My Dark Magician magically switched places with your monster, trapping him in the first Mystic Box and ending my magic act."

Joey cheered, "Let's see cue ball top that."

Yugi nodded. "And now for his tank. Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" The Dark Magician gathered energy into his staff and released it into the tank, destroying it. "Let's see what that does to your life points."

Dox screamed as his life points dropped.

(Y: 1600)  
(J: 1600)  
(P: 1700)  
(D: 1900)

"Together, Joey and I will overcome any obstacles you two put in our way!"

* * *

Kaiba and Kimo have arrived at a back entrance to Pegasus' castle.

"You have security clearance, open it," he commanded.

"Don't you think we should ring the bell?" Kimo retorted.

"I think you should shut your mouth and open the door!"

"You do know that nobody takes Pegasus by surprise?" Kimo asked as he placed his hand against the electronic reader. The door opened. "He probably already knows you're here… somehow."

* * *

In his dining room, Pegasus sipped his wine. His Millennium Eye briefly glowed.

* * *

In the dungeon, Mokuba stared at his locket, wondering where his big brother was, and started to lose hope.

"Okay, you Dumbo Duo, we're going to clean your clocks," Joey said again.

"Of yourself you think too much," Dox said. "Show him, brother, our lucky touch."

Para drew a card and chuckled. Yugi and Joey stared carefully at him.

"Sanga of the Thunder (3) is one of three gods who control thunder, wind, and water. The other two cards are Suijin (4), God of water, and Kazejin (5), God of wind. If our luck holds two more turns and we acquire them all, they can combine to form the Gate Guardian (6)."

"Quit your mumbling, no-hair, just hurry up and move," Joey said impatiently.

"Not so hasty," Para said. "I'll lay this card face-down ending my turn." A mahogany-covered box with rope tied around it and the Chinese character for thunder appeared.

"Intriguing, eh?" Dox asked.

"What could be in there?" Yugi wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but we'll bust it open once our guys get there. Flame Swordsman, advance five more spaces to the end of the maze. We're almost there, Yugi."

_I can't allow them to reach the end before we assembled all the pieces of the Guardian_, Dox thought. "Now we'll test my luck." He drew a card and chuckled. It was Suijin, the water god. "Looks like I doubled our delights," he said as he placed the card face-down. Another box appeared like the first one with the Chinese character for water on it.

Yugi mentally shivered. _I've got a bad feeling about those boxes. I sense something ancient… and evil. _An Egyptian eye appeared on his forehead. _It's like I can sense an ancient, powerful energy coming from them. But what is it_?

_We can not summon the Gatekeeper just yet_, Dox thought. _But we can still slow our enemies' advance. _"I now play my hidden card. Dungeon Worm (7), return to the surface in attack mode." A worm that looked like it came straight from the pages of Dune appeared. "And I will strengthen it with Invigoration."

(DW: 1800-2200)

"What is that beast?" Yugi asked.

"It's a burrower and it's coming for you!" The Dungeon Worm dove through the floor and came up again underneath the Celtic Guardian, grabbing it in its teeth and diving back under ground. "Watch your life points go slithering away."

(Y: 800)  
(J: 1600)  
(P: 1700)  
(D: 1900)

"The odds are really stacked against us," Harold commented.

"That's right," both the brothers said. "No one escapes the labyrinth."

"It's up to you, Yug," Joey said. "You're going to have to pull a winner out of your hat."

"Great idea, I play Magical Hats! Hats materialize! As for our warriors… now you see them, now you don't." Two hats covered Dark Magician and Flame Swordsman then four hats appeared all in a row.

"The hats are multiplying!" Para cried.

"All right, Yug; that should confuse that slimy worm of theirs."

"And the Dungeon Worm's attack power is only 2200 while the Dark Magician's is 2500. So if the worm chooses the wrong hat and uncovers the Dark Magician, it'll only destroy itself."

The Paradox Brothers cringed.

"And that guarantees your Swordsman's safety as well," Yugi added. "Because with the Dark Magician laying in wait; he dare not strike any hats."

"Hah, your plan isn't as foolproof as you might think, Yugi," Para said. "Monster Tamer (8), appear now." A burly man carrying a whip appeared.

"The Monster Tamer?" Yugi questioned.

"Normally, I can't control the Dungeon Worm or any of the monsters my brother appears on the field," Para said. "But by using this Monster Tamer, I can add 600 points to the Dungeon Worm's attack power and control it during my turn."

(DW: 2200-2800)

_2800, that puts the Dungeon Worm's attack power higher than the Dark Magician's_!

"Now, Monster Tamer, command my brother's Dungeon Worm to attack one of the hats!" The Monster Tamer cracked his whip. The Duelists waited for the results of the attack to reveal itself.

The Dungeon Worm popped up from one of the hats then dove back under. No life points were lost. It was an empty hat.

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. _Luck was with us this time, but Dungeon Worm will attack again, and then with only one hat remaining, the odds will be against us._

Joey must've sensed Yugi's worry, because he said, "Don't sweat it, I got it all figured out, you just sit back and watch me and the Flame Swordsman go." He tapped a button and revealed his Flame Swordsman.

"Joey, what are you doing?"

"I think he lost it," Harold commented.

"Don't worry, I know it may not look like it, but this time I know what I'm doing," Joey said. "I play the magic card Salamandra!"

The Paradox Brothers screamed.

"That's right, you should be scared. It juices up any fire based blade's attack power by 700 points!"

(FS: 1800-2500)

"Swordsman, Salamandra Flame Strike!" A snake-shaped fire blast emitted from the Flame Swordsman's blade and descended into the hole the Dungeon Worm disappeared into.

"Good show," Bakura congratulated. "Not only does Salamandra increase Flame Swordsman's attack power, but because of the worm's weakness to fire, it negates the bonus points the Dungeon Worm gained from the Monster Tamer, returning its attack power to 2200."

"Less than my super-charged Swordsman." The worm appeared consumed in flames and disintegrated. "The worm turns… or should I say burns."

(Y: 800)  
(J: 1600)  
(P: 1700)  
(D: 1600)

"You must draw the card we need," Para said frantically to his brother.

"Indeed," Dox agreed. He drew a card and smiled. "The third piece, this will seal their fate…"

"… The third piece, with which we will now create…"

"…A monster who will…"

"ANNIHILATE!" They both shouted just before they both launched into another acrobatic routine.

"Man, I'm getting dizzy just watching them doing that," Harold complained.

"Keep your eyes on the arena, that helps me," Tristan recommended.

"Against…"

"The Trinity…"

"… They can not defend…"

"All their life points…"

"… We will rend."

"SUMMON KAZEJIN, GOD OF WIND!" They both cried. A third box appeared with the Chinese symbol of wind. The entire arena began shaking.

"Yugi, what's happening?" Joey asked.

"Oh no, the Trinity!"

"The what?"

"It's in the class of Exodia," Yugi was able to say before three beams of colored light burst from the boxes and intermingled. The Paradox Brother's chanting could be heard.

"Elements of thunder, water, and wind: Suijin, Sanga, Kazejin begin, meld your powers of eternal life, show these fools your unstoppable might!"

"Here it comes!" Yugi announced.

"What's happening?" Tea asked.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Harold replied.

"He is pain beyond description…"

"… He'll mark the graves with your inscription."

"GATE GUARDIAN!"

The monster that appeared had a gold and maroon top, a green middle, and blue legs and feet.

"Against our Gate Guardian you can not win!"

"It has the strength of three monsters!" Yugi said.

"Three guys in one!" Joey threw in. "Man, we're never going to get out of here!"

"Now what do they do?" Tea asked.

"I wish I knew," Harold said. "It's hard to battle a monster that's in the same class as Exodia."

"What does that mean?" Tristan asked.

"Like Exodia, the Gate Guardian can only be formed by combining more than one card," Bakura explained.

"But unlike Exodia, which needs five cards to summon," Harold continued. "The Gate Guardian only needs three. A monster as powerful as Exodia but easier to summon… I don't think they're going to win."

"They have to," Tristan argued. "If they don't, we'll never get out of here."

"Tristan, thanks for cheering me up, mate."

"So, you think you can beat us with your big multiple guy?" Joey challenged. "Well we're not giving up! Bring it on!"

Para laughed. "You must be mad."

"No one has ever gotten past the Gate Guardian."

"He is composed of three parts, each controlling an elemental force."

"You'll never get past his combined power!"

"You will wander the labyrinth…"

"Lost for all eternity," they both finished.

"Me and Yugi will take on anything that you got!"

"That's right, we're a team, you'll never beat our combined power! Take your turn!"

* * *

Kaiba and Kimo had been walking throughout the underground passageways throughout the island.

"I thought I told you to take me to Mokuba, not on a tour," Kaiba cracked. "It's endless."

"These tunnels are honeycombed throughout the entire island," Kimo explained. "Without me to guide you, you could get lost down here for years."

"Don't get any ideas."

"Listen, slim, I'm much bigger and stronger than you are. You only got me by taking me by surprise. What's going to stop me fro turning around right now and knocking you on your…"

Kaiba swung Kimo around and gripped him by the collar. "Try it and I'll drop you where you stand."

"When you put it that way, nothing would please me more than to reunite you with your brother."

* * *

_Where are you, Big Brother_? _You promised nobody would separate us_! _Even at the orphanage, when all the other kids were being adopted, some wanted you; they said you were a genius. But you refused to leave without me. You said that nothing will be able to separate us_! _So where are you now_? _Why aren't you here_? _I need you_!

* * *

"Okay, this is as far as we go," Kimo announced as the two stopped.

"Where's Mokuba?"

"In Pegasus' grip just as you soon will be." Kimo stepped on a brick which triggered an alarm. "If you want to find your brother before reinforcements arrive, I suggest you hurry. Security will be here any minute."

Kaiba shoved past Kimo. "I have to get Mokuba away from Pegasus!"

* * *

Croquet reported to Pegasus, "Kimo has checked in, he said Seto Kaiba has been spotted in the tunnels."

"Once again, Croquet, you report what I already know," Pegasus said, his Millennium Eye glowing.

"I beg your pardon, Master."

"You can beg later when you are punished."

"Uh…"

Pegasus got up. "Seto Kaiba's presence on the island was not part of my original plan, but maybe I can turn it to my advantage… and my amusement."

* * *

"Mokuba! MOKUBA!"

Mokuba stood up. "It's my big brother, he's here!"

* * *

"It's your turn, Yugi!" Tea called.

"Attack that sucker!"

"Nothing in my deck is powerful enough to attack the Gate Guardian. I can only do this." He lay two cards face-down.

"What a waste of a turn. You're frightened, none of your monsters are powerful enough to attack ours," Para said. "Gate Guardian, you your immense power, attack Flame Swordsman, eliminate him from the field!"

"This is it, bud, we're going down in a big way," Joey said. Yugi just grunted.

"Thunder Stroke Attack!" A giant beam of energy headed straight for the Flame Swordsman.

To Be Continued

* * *

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: Gyakutenno Megami  
Level: 6  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 2000

(2)  
Name: Jirai Gumo  
Level: 4  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 100

(3)  
Name: Sanga of the Thunder  
Level: 7  
Type: Thunder/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2200

(4)  
Name: Suijin  
Level: 7  
Type: Aqua/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2400

(5)  
Name: Kazejin  
Level: 7  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000

(6)  
Name: Gate Guardian  
Level: 11  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 3750  
DEF: 3400

(7)  
Name: Dungeon Worm  
Level: 5  
Type: Insect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1500

(8)  
Name: Monster Tamer  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1600


	20. The Labyrinth Dungeon Pt 3: Ultimatum

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 20: The Labyrinth Dungeon Pt. 3: The Ultimatum  
Episode Basis: Double Truble Duel Pt. 3

* * *

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Kaiba ran into Kimo, once a Kaiba-Corp. employee, now working for Pegasus. He gently convinced Kimo to aide him in his search for Mokuba (okay, so Kaiba beat him up, let's not nitpick here). Meanwhile, the Paradox Brothers embarked on an elaborate scheme to summon their ultimate monster, the Gate Guardian, by combining the Trinity Gods. Kimo got Kaiba into Pegasus' castle, but then triggered an alarm causing Kaiba to hasten his search. The Paradox Brothers succeeded in bringing forth the Gate Guardian and unleashed its power on Joey's vulnerable Flame Swordsman. Looks like this is one storm Flame Swordsman's not going to weather.

* * *

Joey could only watch helplessly as the giant burst of energy headed towards his Flame Swordsman. "If you got any bright ideas, now's the time."

Para laughed. "Now you see, our Gate Guardian conquers all!"

"Not this turn," Yugi said. "Unless he's not affected by traps! Mirror Force, reflect his attack!" The attack bounced off the shield and headed back towards the Gate Guardian.

"Gate Guardian defense: Squall Barricade!" Para announced. The middle section set up a shield to block the attack. "Our forces not felled…"

"…You've been repelled."

Yugi smirked. "Yes, but your Gate Guardian reflected your attack right at your Monster Tamer." Sure enough, Monster Tamer was consumed by the energy.

(Y: 800)  
(J: 1600)  
(P: 900)  
(D: 1600)

"Phew, that was a close one," Harold said. "But how much longer can they keep it up?"

"Until they win," Tea said firmly.

* * *

Pegasus' goons were searching high and low for Kaiba, who had seemed to disappear. Two guards reported in to their chief.

"No sign of him, sir."

"He couldn't have just disappeared!"

"But sir, we searched everywhere."

"Then stand by his brother's cell, he'll show up." As soon as the guards ran off, Kaiba revealed himself from one of the dark corners of the tunnels. He ran off.

* * *

"All right, now it's my turn!" Joey said.

"Wait, Joey, don't make your move just yet," Yugi cautioned. "Look at that monster. It was created by combining three different monsters."

"So?"

"So that might be our ticket to dismantling him."

"Right, section by section. All right, Flame Swordsman, use Salamandra's power and attack the mid-section!" As the fire snake raced towards the green part, a wall of water raised up around it.

"You fool," Dox insulted. "Attack one and the others will defend it. You wasted your turn. Now our Gate Guardian will lay waste to your monster, Tidal Surge attack!" The entire maze suddenly became flooded. Bakura explained that Dox was using Suijin, the water elemental section to flood the arena. Yugi's Dark Magician would be protected vie the Magical Hats but Joey's Flame Swordsman will not.

The Paradox Brothers launched into another acrobatic routine.

"I swear, if they do that one more time, I'm taking a frying pan to one of their heads," Harold grumbled.

"We have taken the lead," Dox announced.

"For now," Joey replied.

(Y: 800)  
(J: 1300)  
(P: 900)  
(D: 1600)

"Your Gate Guardian may have dampened the fields, but not our spirits," Yugi declared. "For my turn, I lay this card face down and I call upon the Summoned Skull to finish the job Joey's Flame Swordsman started."

"You must be joking…"

"…That swordsman started nothing before he left choking."

"That's not quite true. If it wasn't for him, the stage wouldn't be set for my Summoned Skull's attack."

Harold realized it. "The water, Yugi's going to use it as a conductor for an electrical attack."

From the horrified look on the Paradox Brothers' faces, they reached that same conclusion.

"Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike!"

"Payback time!"

The lightning traveled along the water all the way back to its source.

"Not so fast," Dox said. "You may have found a watery trail back to our Guardian, but you have yet to breach his defenses, defenses that we activate now!" But nothing happened. "Huh, what's going on?"

"What's going on is that by flooding the entire labyrinth with water, you attacked my Magical Hats. And hidden underneath them was a trap, a trap that immobilizes your guardian and leaves him vulnerable… Spellbinding Circle, ensnaring your Gate Guardian and leaving him 700 attack points weaker leaving Suijin, your Guardian's water element vulnerable to my electrical attack!" The lightning struck the blue part of the Gate Guardian and destroyed it.

(Y: 800)  
(J: 1300)  
(P: 900)  
(D: 900)

"One down, two to go," Joey said excitedly.

The others from the sideline also cheered.

"Our Guardian is only damaged, not beaten," Para said. "I activate the magic card Remove Trap!" The circle that ensnared the Gate Guardian's remaining two sections disappeared. "Even without Suijin, our Guardian is still powerful."

"We'll see," Joey said. "It's my move."

_Their Gate Guardian may be unbeatable by any monster, but not by our teamwork_.

"All right, Bozo Brothers, try this on for size, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey's dragon appeared next to Yugi's Summoned Skull.

"And now, with the magic of my Polymerization card," Yugi said turning over one of his face-down cards. "I'll combine Joey's Red-Eyes with my Summoned Skull." The two monsters' bodies intermingled. "You now face…"

"The supreme Black Skull Dragon (1)!" Joey finished. The Black Skull Dragon was a fusion monster in every sense of the word. You could even see the bits of the two material monsters the fusion monster made up of. "Your Guardian ain't so tough now."

"Yeah, let's see your labyrinth try to stop this."

The Paradox Brothers burst into laughter.

"What are you two clowns laughing about?"

"You fool," Dox said. "You think your new creature will win the match for you?"

"You're wrong," Para continued. "There is little that your creature can do. For there is a maze rule you must not have known."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes, and the rule states that the labyrinth is a no-fly zone!"

"Aww nuts," Joey said. "Our Black Skull Dragon can only move through flight. These rules stink."

"Don't worry, Joey, I have an alternate plan."

Joey breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh yeah, we have a back-up plan!"

The Paradox Brothers didn't seem too worried.

Harold put down his backpack. For some reason, it felt heavier than usual. _Yugi and Joey have the right monster, now they need to get it over there. I can't think of any cards that might work to solve that problem. I hope Yugi knows what he's doing._

"So what do you think the Ball Brothers are thinking, Yugi?" Joey asked.

"You mock us?" Dox asked. He drew a card and laughed. "But with this next card, I will trash your team." After doing their patented triple back flip, he played it. "Ryoku."

"No, not Ryoku!" Yugi gasped.

"It's all Greek to me, pal," Joey said revealing that he didn't know the card.

"Ryoku is a rare and mighty card."

"Too true, Ryoku allows me to take half of my opponent's life points and add it to the attack points of one of my monsters."

"Aww nuts," Joey moaned. "You might as well be stealing."

(Y: 400)  
(J: 650)  
(P: 900)  
(D: 900)

"Stay strong, Joey," Yugi said.

"The only one around here that'll be staying strong is our Gate Guardian! We power him up with your life points."

(GG(S): 2600-3000)

(GG(K): 2400-3050)

A/N: The S and K stand for the segments of the Gate Guardian (GG). Sanga's original ATK was 2600 and Kazejin's was 2400.

"That's like cutting their chances to win in half," Tristan complained.

"Luckily, using the Ryoku card ends our turn," Dox said. "But when our next turn is at hand, we will use our Gate Guardian's newfound power to eliminate you once and for all!"

"He will turn your monsters into smears on the labyrinth wall," Para added.

Joey sighed frustrated.

"Don't worry, Joey, I still have a plan. First I draw." Yugi took the top card from his deck. "Next, my Dark Magician will leave the safety of the magical hats and return to the field." The Dark Magician popped out of one of the remaining hats. "Then he'll move six spaces forward and out of your maze."

Para shouted at Yugi, "You fool! Why are you moving your Magician out of the maze when you know that our Gate Guardian is waiting for him on the other side?"

"Does it matter? You seem certain he will win regardless of what I do."

"Uh… Yug, not for nothin', here, but you wanna fill me in here?"

"It's all right, Joey, trust me." The Paradox Brothers chuckled hungrily. "Finally, I play this card: Monster Reborn!"

_No matter which of his monsters he revives with that card, it will do him no good_, Para thought. "Your plan will fail! Gate Guardian, attack the Dark Magician now!" The Gate Guardian's remaining parts combined their powers and launched it at the Dark Magician.

"You attacked without seeing which monster I have resurrected so you couldn't have known. Suijin, Tidal Shield!" A wall of water rose up around the Dark Magician. "Recognize the monster? You should, seeing as how it's yours."

"He used his card to bring back our Suijin!"

"Only now, he's not ours, he's been brought back on their side!" Suijin appeared with the Dark Magician standing on it.

"All right, Yug, that's the play of the day!"

The others breathed a sigh of relief. "That was a close one," Tristan said and Tea nodded.

"Yes, now let's see if they can follow through," Bakura commented.

"It's Joey's turn," Harold said.

"You have been lucky, you little louse…"

"But we promise your luck's about to run out."

"Fine, but in the mean time, its Joey's turn."

_Okay, Yugi started our come back, and I have to keep it going_.

_That water god I revived bought us some time, but it'll be up to Joey to keep us in this._

Joey drew a card. _Copycat _(2, 3, 4), _copies one card on the field_. Joey pondered how to use its special ability and smiled fox-like. _Oh man, I just got a killer idea. _"I use Copycat and play it as Ryoku!" The Paradox Brothers were taken aback by that. "That's right, say good-bye to half of your life points."

(Y: 400)  
(J: 650)  
(P: 450)  
(D: 450)

"But don't worry; they're going to a good cause: my Black Skull Dragon!"

(BSD: 3200-4100)

"Great move, Joey!"

"Why power up your dragon, it's still forbidden to fly through the maze and therefore can not move." Dox turned to Yugi. "If you're smart, you wouldn't have used Monster Reborn on that treacherous water god. Thunder Stroke attack!"

"Suijin, raise Tidal Shield!" Yugi commanded. Suijin blocked Kazejin's attack.

"To be honest, we knew you would defend," Para said.

"Indeed, now hit him again!" This time, Sanga blasted Suijin with thunder. The Dark Magician leapt off as the water god was destroyed.

"What happened?" Tea asked.

"Suijin is only allowed to use its tidal defense ability once per turn," Bakura said. "So the Paradox Brothers split their attack into two waves."

"Yugi, did you really think one water god could stand against two?" Para asked. "That miscalculation will cost you the duel!"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. Not only did I know you could destroy Suijin, I WANTED you to."

"What do you mean?"

"Anything to draw attention away from my Dark Magician." Yugi held up a magic card. "After all, if I was to use this Monster Replace card on the Black Skull Dragon, I needed someone strategically placed to exchange it with."

"No, he can't!"

"He played us for fools! Knowing his dragon couldn't move, he had his Dark Magician do the moving for him!"

"And now…" Yugi played the magic card. "Monster Replace, exchange the Dark Magician for the Black Skull Dragon!" The dragon appeared in the Dark Magician's place and the Dark Magician returned to Yugi's side of the maze. "At first, I thought the only way to beat your Gate Guardian was piece by piece, but now, with our dragon powered up by Ryoku, we can finish this with one final frontal assault! BLACK SKULL DRAGON, MOLTEN FIREBALL ATTACK!" Balls of hot lava shot out of the Black Skull Dragon's mouth and destroyed the remaining pieces of the Gate Guardian.

(Y: 400)  
(J: 650)  
(P: 0)  
(D: 0)

Tea, Harold, Tristan, and Bakura cheered. "They did it."

"Hey guys," Harold said, "you know what that means?"

"They get ten star chips," they all said flashing victory signs.

"All full," Joey said.

"And all set to take on Pegasus," Yugi added.

"Not quite yet," Para denied.

"Still one test yet."

"I should've known," Yugi groaned.

* * *

Mokuba looked up as the guards that were watching his cell were suddenly knocked unconscious and dragged away, their attacker, and his rescuer, stepped into view.

"Mokuba…"

"Seto… Seto, is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Mokuba held his pendant. "I knew you would come." Mokuba staggered forward but malnourishment and the chains held him back.

"Easy there, kiddo, I'll have you free in a moment." Kaiba moved to unlock the cage door.

"The Brothers Kaiba, reunited again," a sarcastic voice said. Kaiba feared the worst and saw that his fears were well-founded.

Maxamillian Pegasus was standing behind them.

"Bravo, Kaiba, bravo, I knew nothing would stop you from rescuing your brother."

"Pegasus," Kaiba snarled.

* * *

"What do you mean there's another test?" Joey asked.

"Yugi and Joey won, and therefore, we should be entitled to go free."

"You have won our star chips, but you still must choose a door, remember?"

"I remember," Yugi admitted. "Now, which of you two is guarding the door we need?"

"If you cherish your lives, you'd choose my way," Para said.

"Select my side or else you pay," Dox responded.

"Maybe we could just try both doors," Harold suggested.

"I don't think it goes like that, Harold," Tristan said.

"Can't you two give us a straight answer for once?"

"I am giving you a straight answer," both the brothers argued.

"The answer is we can't trust either of these two," Yugi said. He cast a side glance back at the duel arena. Then an idea came to him. "Harold, do you have a marker?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do."

Yugi scribbled something on the coins. "We'll decide with these," he said showing the coins to everybody.

Dox laughed, "Okay, heads or tails."

"Neither, I marked each coin to represent a different door." He turned to the others. "Do you all trust me?"

"Are you kidding, of course we do," Joey said speaking for the rest. "You know what you're doing so go ahead and do it."

"No matter which door you choose, Yugi, I'll follow you," Tea assured him. The others nodded their consent.

"Thank you." Yugi turned to the Paradox Brothers. "Here's how the game works. The coin I keep clenched in my fist is the door I have chosen."

* * *

"Ah, Kaiba, I knew you would come for Mokuba eventually."

"Oh really? Well tell me something, Pegasus, did you also foresee what I'm about to do to you for harming my little brother?"

"Actually, Kaiba, I predict you won't lay a finger on me."

"Why is that?"

Pegasus just chuckled.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Yugi asked. "Game start." He held up his fists, looking from one to the other, most likely building up suspense. He finally opened his right hand.

"That coin is marked with Dox's door," Para noted.

"But was the choice good or was it poor?" Dox questioned.

"What you say, Dox, shall we tell them which is right?"

"In good time, Para, I'm enjoying their plight."

The others all held their breath waiting for the answer.

Para began, "I say…"

"You choose wrong," Dox interrupted. "It was my doorway."

"All along," Para finished. The two laughed.

"So it was the Dox door which was the right one?" Harold asked.

"Not quite," Yugi said.

The Paradox Brothers actually looked insulted by that comment. "Oh yes it was," squabbled Para.

"Except if we had picked it, Para's door would be the right one." He gestured to the duel arena. "It came to me the moment I saw you play Magical Labyrinth. You can change which door leads to which path, can't you, ensuring that we choose wrong."

"I told you Eliminators are a sneaky bunch," Harold said.

"Too bad, too late, you chose a way," Dox said.

"In this maze you'll stay."

"Well actually," Yugi said revealing the other coin. "You never did see which door I chose."

The coin was marked with the Dox symbol.

"I knew you would try to pull a stunt like this," Yugi explained. "So I pulled a stunt of my own with these two coins." He showed the first coin he revealed, that coin was marked with both insignias. "Instead of marking them both with one insignia, I marked this one with both symbols guaranteeing that we would choose the right one."

"The old switcheroo," Harold said and nudged Bakura's arm. "You know I taught him that trick."

"Sure you did," Tristan said sarcastically.

"Beat them at their own game," Joey said triumphantly.

"Yes, now if you excuse us, we have a score to settle with your boss, Pegasus."

And so, it was on to Pegasus' castle.

* * *

"You conniving snake," Kaiba snapped. "I should take you down right now for what you did to Mokuba!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus rejected. "In my dungeon, in my castle, in my realm, the only one who makes threats around here is me." Pegasus' Millennium Eye started to glow. Kaiba was temporarily blinded and Mokuba screamed. When Kaiba looked at his brother, Mokuba was laying face down.

"MOKUBA!"

Pegasus chuckled and held up a card that had Mokuba's picture on it. The words at the top read "Soul Cage."

"Tell me what you have done to him," Kaiba demanded.

"It's just a little magic trick," Pegasus said cryptically. "I've ensured your cooperation, for you see, Mokuba's soul is now imprisoned in a place where the locks can't be picked."

"You're mad!"

"And there he will remain, Kaiba-boy, until you beat me in a duel."

"A duel, with you, now? Okay, I'll do anything."

Pegasus shook his head. "Not just yet, Kaiba-boy, first you must earn the privilege to challenge me. And you can only do that by beating Yugi in a duel. And if you don't win, Mokuba's soul remains mine forever!" Pegasus' laughter sounded cold and heartless.

The End

* * *

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: Black Skull Dragon  
Level: 9  
Type: Dragon/Fusion  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 3200  
DEF: 2500

(2)  
Name: Copycat (U.S. TV version)  
Level: 5  
Type: Spellcaster (assumed)  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 1000

(3)  
Name: Copycat (Japanese TV version)  
Level: 5  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 1000

(4)  
Name: Copycat (TCG version)  
Level: 1  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0

Note: In the U.S. show, Copycat is shown to be a normal monster card while both the Japanese show and the real card game show it to be an effect monster. I think it'll be like this for Joey's duels with both Bandit Keith and Yugi.


	21. Rematch Pt 1: Showdown at the Castle

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 21: Rematch Pt. 1: Showdown at the Castle  
Episode Basis: Face-Off Pt. 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi and Joey combined Summoned Skull and Red-Eyes Black Dragon to form the Black Skull Dragon in an attempt to destroy the Gate Guardian. Thanks to a little assistance from Joey's Copycat card and Yugi's Monster Replace Card, they were able to do that. But they weren't out of the woods yet. They still needed to figure out which door leads to the castle and which one leads to an endless maze. Yugi discovered that no matter what their choice was, it would be wrong so he pulled a fast one by tricking them into thinking he chose the wrong one then getting them to reveal it and then revealing that it was what he has chosen. Confused? Don't worry, the important thing is that the trick worked and the gang was home free. Meanwhile, Kaiba finally arrived at Mokuba's cell and tried to free him. But Pegasus intervened and captured Mokuba's soul. Pegasus gave Kaiba an ultimatum: either beat Yugi in a duel and earn the right to challenge Pegasus himself, or Mokuba's soul remains imprisoned in a card forever.

* * *

"So what will it be, Seto Kaiba? Do you care enough about your brother's life to save his soul, not that you really have much of a choice; Mokuba's soul belongs to me." Pegasus held up the card that (as far as Kaiba could guess) contained Mokuba Kaiba's soul. "So life-like, don't you think? But you probably prefer the real thing."

"You're not human!"

"Quite human actually, just very gifted." He threw five star chips to the ground in front of Kaiba. "You'll need these for your duel with Yugi. Ten star chips prove you have what it takes to enter my castle and challenge me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"My reasons are not of your concern," Pegasus said removing the string that served as his bow tie. "Maybe I just enjoy watching the tug-of-war between you and Yugi-boy. Or maybe I want something you're incapable of comprehending. Something that you'll deliver to me…" He re-tied it. "All tied up in a bow."

Kaiba still didn't get it. True, he wanted a rematch with Yugi, but it was only suppose to be after he saved his brother and his company. "Talk straight, what do you want?"

"I want to see if you're capable of beating Little-Yugi in a duel. And only if you successfully crush him in a humiliating defeat will you get the opportunity to duel me. Then if you beat me, I promise to restore your brother's soul."

"For now, I have no choice but to play your game." Kaiba side-glanced at Mokuba's fallen body. "But rest assured, as soon as I defeat Yugi, I'll be back, and you better make good on your promise to restore my brother because if you don't, I'll take great pleasure in separating your soul from your body in my own way!"

Pegasus just chuckled.

* * *

"All right, fresh air at last!" Joey cried as the group emerged above ground from a hidden stairway.

"Finally," Yugi agreed. "I thought we would never get out of those tunnels."

Bakura studied his Millennium Ring. One of the spikes was pointing straight up. "Why is my Millennium Ring pointing straight up?" Bakura wondered.

"That's why," Harold said pointing to the large castle up on a cliff. "It's Pegasus' castle."

"Exactly where we're heading," Joey said. "Because Yugi and I have enough star chips to get in the castle." Yugi nodded.

"Finally," he said.

_It all paid off for Yugi_, Tea thought staring at him. _Sometimes he seems so gentle; you wouldn't think he would ever challenge another Duelist. But when he duels, it's like he's someone else entirely more confident and determined than the Yugi I know. It's almost like there are two Yugis: my friend whom I've known for years, and a more mysterious guy who shows up whenever Yugi's in over his head. _Tea gasped as a thought occurred to her. _Wait, maybe there ARE two Yugis. I remember_... _a duel in the Shadow Realm. And there was a bigger, more serious Yugi playing, but Little-Yugi was in the game with the rest of us._

_"Listen closely, Yugi, use the power of the Dark Magician! Send him to the Graveyard now!"_

_"You got it. Dark Magic Attack!"_

_It was like the older Yugi was coaching our Yugi_!

"Is something wrong?" Tea realized that Yugi was staring at her just as she was staring at him.

Tea shook her head. "I was just wondering if you…"

"Hey Lois and Clark," Harold called. "Hurry up or we're entering without you!"

"You know, since none of us are suppose to be here, maybe we should wait for them," Bakura suggested.

"Nah," Harold said cockily. "I'll just tell them you're my pit crew."

"Pit crew?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, someone has to keep the Watcher's whistle in prime condition."

"Man, I don't know who's more demented, you or Joey."

"Hey, leave me out of this."

"Grandpa, here I come," Yugi said and turned to run for the stairs…

But he tripped on a rock and fell on his face.

"Well that was graceful," Harold said sarcastically.

"Is that how you're going to rescue your Grandfather?" Tea jokingly asked.

Yugi turned his eyes on her and said, "I saved you, didn't I?"

_Oh yeah, I forgot about that_…

* * *

_5 weeks ago._

_"It's this really cool place called Burger World," Joey was telling Yugi. "They make all kinds of burgers, hot dogs, it's a fat kid's dream come true_!"

_"Well, you convinced me," Yugi said. "Let's go_!" _Joey knew that Yugi's favorite food was cheeseburgers so he had a feeling Yugi would jump at the chance._

_As Joey and Yugi walked in, a familiar voice called, "Welcome to Burger World, how may I_…" _There were gasps all around as Yugi and Joey recognized the voice to be Tea's, wearing the Burger World uniform of a small blue sleeveless shirt and a short pink skirt_!

_Oh no, what are they doing here_? _You're suppose to be 18 to work here, if they find out I'm still in school, I could be fired._

_"Gee, Yug, who would've thought one of your best friends worked at Burger World_?"

"_Well if there's one person I know who's a hard worker than anyone, it's Tea. I mean she's very calm and polite and_…"

_A tray of burgers was slammed onto their table._

_"Are you guys trying to get me fired," Tea asked acidly. "Thanks a lot, here, have some ketchup." Apparently, she squeezed the ketchup bottle a little too hard because she ended up drowning the boys' food and their faces in the red stuff._

_"Is everything all right, here_?_" A manager, judging by his shirt and tie, walked up to them._

_Oh no, it's Mister Mazaki, the manager_! _I'm dead now_! _Tea braced for the worst._

_"Is she giving you two a hard time_?_" Mazaki asked Yugi and Joey._

_"Not at all," Yugi denied shocking Tea._

_"Yeah, although I think you should sue your ketchup bottle manufacturer," Joey cracked grabbing a napkin to wipe the ketchup off. "Darn thing's defective."_

_"Are you sure she's being respective towards you."_

_"We know her, she's never been irrespective before," Yugi vouched._

_"Oh, okay then, well enjoy." And the manager walked away. Tea hated herself for what she just did._

_"We're sorry, Tea," Yugi apologized._

_"Yeah, we didn't know you worked here."_

_"Well it's not like I want to do this forever."_

_"So what DO you want to do with the rest of your life_? _Yugi graduated._

_Tea took a deep breath and said, "I want to_... _go to New York and become a professional dancer."_

_Silence answered her. Tea looked down at them; they had bewildered expressions but were not doing what she thought they would do if they found out. "You're not laughing_?_"_

_"Nah, why would we_?_" Joey asked. "If that's what you want to be, who are we to try to stop you_?_"_

_"That's right," Yugi agreed. "If that's your dream, then we can only say go for it." Joey nodded in agreement._

_Tea really appreciated Yugi for what he said, and for what he did. One day, after school, Tea received a note from someone. It told her to go to the gym after school or everyone finds out she worked at Burger World. The proof was on the back, or rather the front. The note was on back of a photograph of her in her Burger World uniform. Apparently, the camera was on the ground so it had a good view of up her skirt._

_Tea followed the note's instructions. When she got to the gym, she found nobody there._

_Nobody in front of her anyway._

_"I'm glad to see you got my note," the guy with the video camera said. "I heard you want to make it in show biz, ever thought of getting into movies, you definitely have the body for it." Apparently, this guy was at Burger World when Tea revealed her dream to Yugi and Joey. Now he was wanted something from her and Tea had a feeling it wasn't a free meal._

_"TEA!" Yugi charged into the equipment shed and tackled the guy._

_"Get off me, you midget!" The pervert snapped throwing Yugi against the horse vaults._

_"Yugi!" Tea ran to the pervert and bit him on the arm making him drop the camera, breaking it into pieces. The pervert screamed a few derogatory terms at Tea before slamming her against the wall, knocking her out._

_"Looks like I'll get my way with you one way or another," were the last words Tea heard. The pervert stalked towards her unaware of a strange glow coming from the large upside down pyramid around the boy's neck._

_"You act big dealing with people weaker than you, but inside, I bet you're just a tiny little man." The pervert turned and saw that not only had the kid he knocked out woke up, but his voice had gotten deeper and something else had changed about him._

_"You got a lot of talk for a shrimp," the man insulted._

_"If you're big than prove it," Yugi said. "In a game."_

_"A game?"_

_"Yes, a game, a game that would be easy even for a little man like you." Yugi held up a deck of cards. "High-Card Draw, we each draw one card and the card with the highest number wins. If you win, I walk away seeing and saying nothing. But if I win, I will decide your fate_!_"_

_"You're crazy, kid. Fine, I'll play your game." Yugi split the deck into halves. The pervert took a card. It was Curse of Dragon. "Oh yeah, it's a high one."_

_The Curse of Dragon had 2000 and 1500 stats. Yugi had to admit it was a high card. He drew his card and smirked. "And I drew this card, it's called the Dark Magician and it has the highest numbers of all the cards in the deck."_

_"You stupid fool_!_" The pervert took out a knife. "Now it's time to play one of my games. It's called Win, Lose, and Die! It's also simple, I win, you lose, and you die!" The man charged forward with the knife._

_"I don't think so," Yugi said, the symbol of his Millennium Puzzle glowing on his forehead. "PENALTY GAME: MIND CRUSH!" Yugi sent a shockwave through the man's body and he fell back._

_Tea struggled to open her eyes. She could hear someone talking._

_"Don't worry, Tea, he won't bother you ever again."_

_Tea wondered if that was Yugi? It couldn't have been, it didn't sound like Yugi but it did look like him. What, or who_...

* * *

"Tea, Tea!" Yugi was calling her again. "I asked you if you remember."

"I do, but…" Tea scrunched down to face Yugi. "Yugi, what did you do to that guy that day?"

"I don't remember," Yugi admitted. "When I came to, that guy was already on the ground. I don't remember anything that happened between the time I entered the room and then."

"You're a mysterious guy, Yugi," Tea said pleasantly. "Did you ever feel like something weird is going on? I mean sometimes you just see like you're a completely different person? Is what I am saying making any sense?"

"I understand what you're saying," Yugi admitted. "Sometimes I feel like there's someone inside of me. Am I going crazy?"

Tea gave him a reassuring smile. "Well, no matter who's doing the dueling, Yugi is Yugi and I think you're both great guys."

"Thanks, Tea," Yugi said proudly.

"Hey lovebirds," Harold called. The others were already half-way up the stairs. "Move it or lose it! Come on, we're on a tight schedule here!"

"Ready to go?" Tea asked offering her hand to help him up.

"Yeah," Yugi replied taking it.

* * *

"You'd think someone as rich as Pegasus would put in an elevator," Joey complained.

"Oh come on, Joey, when was the last time you…" Harold suddenly stopped. Yugi and Bakura bumped into him. "Uh-oh, guys, look who's here."

Seto Kaiba was standing in front of the doors.

"Kaiba!"

"What's he doing here?" Tristan wondered.

"I can't let you pass, Yugi," Kaiba said.

"I won ten star chips, so stand aside!" Yugi ordered.

"You may have earned ten star chips to qualify for the Duelist Kingdom Playoffs, Yugi, but I can't let you face Pegasus, he's mine. You and I are going to have one final duel, you will lose and I will win."

"Kaiba seems definite about that," Harold commented.

"The winds of change are blowing, Yugi Moto." As if to emphasize Kaiba's point, a slight wind picked up.

_Looks like a storm's brewing_, Harold thought.

_Pegasus may be forcing me to duel Yugi, but it's a rematch that I've wanted all along. I wanted to wait until my brother and company was safe before challenging Yugi again, but Pegasus really didn't give me much of a chance._

"Step aside, Kaiba!" Yugi ordered again.

"Not until you agree to duel me."

"I'm not dueling you, I don't have to."

"So, no longer confident that your so-called "heart of the cards" can help you win, or are you afraid you can't beat me without Exodia."

"Man, is there anyone around here who doesn't know that?" Harold asked rhetorically.

"Back off, sleaze ball!" Tea snapped. "He doesn't have to prove anything, especially not to a low-life like you!"

"You want to duel someone, duel me, tough guy," Joey said.

Kaiba eyed the ten star chips on Joey's dueling glove. "Well, what do you know; I guess competition isn't as fierce as it used to be. It must be because of my absence."

"Why you little…"

"Don't worry, I'd take no pride in defeating you, Wheeler, but there's one person I would like to duel, the only person who's ever defeated me: Yugi. But how he did it still eludes me.

* * *

_"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack with White Lightning!" The dragon launched a powerful white energy blast at Gaia. The knight was completely engulfed in it._

I was clearly winning the battle; my Blue-Eyes White Dragon was devastating his forces. Nothing he had could stand up to its attack, and then…

_"So how can you handle two?"_

I drew my second Blue-Eyes and I was invincible!

_Yugi drew a card. I can attack with the Dark Magician, Yugi planned. But he won't stand a chance once Kaiba's Blue-Eyes are free of my spell. I'll have to take a chance. Yugi laid the card on the field. A human wearing purple robes with equally purple hair rose from the field. It carried a long staff with a jewel set inside a cornucopia shell-shaped cover. "Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack" The Dark Magician held out his hand and the Judge Man turned black and white like a picture negative before breaking apart._

Yugi thought the attack strength of his Dark Magician would be enough to stand against me but even he couldn't have imagined that I'd draw my third Blue-Eyes, which blew his Magician away, but then…

_"Draw your last pathetic card!" Kaiba said forcefully._

_"My Grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. But it does contain..." He held up a card that looked like a giant head. It matched the other four cards in his hand. "Exodia, the Forbidden One_!_"_

Just as he was on the verge of defeat, Yugi somehow achieved the unachievable: he has done what no other Duelist in this lifetime has done: summon all five pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One.

_"It's not possible!" Kaiba gasped. "Nobody has been able to summon him!"_

But somehow, he did.

_"Exodia... GOD FLAME!" Exodia unleashed a gigantic energy blast that destroyed all three of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons at once. The shockwave almost knocked Kaiba off the platform.

* * *

_

"Yugi, you said you won by tapping into the heart of the cards, and for a while, I didn't know what that meant, but now I do. And it took Pegasus to show me." Kaiba took out his pendant and opened it to reveal the picture of his little brother, years ago. "He gave me a reason to put my heart in the cards."

**"Help me, Big Brother!"**

_I will help you, Little Brother, there's not a power on Earth that can stop me, not Pegasus, not even Yugi! _"For the first time, Yugi, I can duel with fire and passion in my heart!"

"I can feel it," Yugi muttered. It was true, Kaiba did have a fire inside him, a passion that burned brighter than any flame. _Kaiba has changed_! _He's fighting for more than himself this time. There's a new belief… in the heart of the cards_!

"Yugi, you can't accept this duel!" Bakura protested.

"You already earned ten star chips," Tea added.

"Kaiba isn't even a Duelist Kingdom contestant, he dropped out, remember?" Harold pointed out.

"I've changed! I deserve a rematch; give me a chance to duel you… for the right reasons."

_After all that Grandpa has taught me, how can I say no_? _How can I deny the heart of the cards_? A small wind started to blow as the Millennium Puzzle activated and Yugi switched into dueling mode.

_It's happened again_! Tea realized seeing the change in Yugi's eyes. _Yugi suddenly seems different._

"Kaiba, I accept your challenge!" Yugi responded. "We'll see what you have really learned. You just name the place."

For the first time since they saw him, Kaiba let out a little smile. "Our dueling field has been prepared, follow me."

The dueling field was on top of one of the castle's precipices. Yugi and Kaiba stood on either end; with Tea and the others in the middle. "All right, Kaiba, it's time to duel!"

* * *

"I'm here for the Duelist Kingdom playoffs," Bandit Keith said as he met Kimo at the front door. "I need ten star chips, right?" He showed Kimo his dueling glove.

"You qualify," Kimo confirmed. "But the real fun's on the annex roof. You gotta check it out."

"Some action on the roof, huh, thanks, dude, I think I will." Bandit Keith headed for one of the towers wondering what was going on. Was Pegasus dueling already?

* * *

"Yugi, here's the deal," Kaiba said showing Yugi the star chips Pegasus gave him. "We each wager five star chips and the winner moves on into Pegasus' castle."

"Done, five chips it is." Yugi and Kaiba each threw their five star chips into the center.

"We'll use my Duel Disk system," Kaiba said throwing one of the devices to Yugi. "Insert your shuffled deck into the card recognition slot. Our life points will be displayed on top of the card holder.

"You can do it, Yugi," Joey called. "You did it before, you can do it again!"

"Yeah," Tristan agreed.

"That's right," Tea threw in after a pause.

* * *

Bandit Keith arrived on the roof. "Looks like it'll take some time for the other players to catch up playing by the rules, might as well kill some time by watching this duel and… huh?" Bandit Keith got a good look at the scene. "It's those punks I trapped underground! How did they get out, I thought I trapped them in that underground cave forever!" He then noticed that one of the kids wasn't with them when Bonz dueled Joey. "Who's that?" He gasped. "Is that… Seto Kaiba? Well, if Kaiba and Yugi are doing a rematch, this I got to see." Bandit Keith headed for one of the towers where he was sure he would get a better view, plus not be seen by the others.

* * *

Harold went to the center and picked up the star chips, deciding to keep them safe until they could be handed to the winner. "Might as well make this official," Harold muttered. "This Duel Monsters match puts Seto Kaiba against Yugi Moto with ten star chips on the line. The winner of this duel shall face-off against Pegasus in the Duelist Kingdom finals!"

"This is it, Yugi, whoever wins shall face Pegasus and the loser… well… you'll be left a broken man!"

"We'll see who's a broken man, Kaiba, I will defeat you once and for all!"

"Duelists, begin!" Harold commanded.

"Let's duel!"

(Y: 2000)  
(K: 2000)

"Stand back and prepare for battle," Kaiba announced throwing his Duel Disk on the ground. It started to glow and a pink gargoyle-like creature formed.

"I summon Ryu-Kishin Powered (1) in attack mode!"

Four human-size cards appeared. "The cards, they're holograms just like the monsters!" Joey realized.

"Prepare your self, Kaiba," Yugi warned. "I play Curse of Dragon in attack mode!" Yugi's skeletal dragon appeared along with four cards.

"Well done, Yugi, a formidable card and a play I would expect from a Duelist of your caliber," Kaiba complimented.

"Don't patronize me!"

"Yugi, I know you're a talented Duelist but you're just not as good as I am."

_Even if it was true that Kaiba is a more skilled Duelist than me_, Yugi thought. _Pegasus' can really see his opponent's cards with his Millennium Eye. Kaiba may be more familiar with his devices, but no matter what he does, there's no way he can stop Pegasus from reading his mind with his Millennium Eye._

"Listen up, only one person is going to challenge Pegasus and defeat him… and that's me!"

"Wrong, Kaiba!"

"Then attack me and find out. What's wrong, Yugi, no faith in your monsters?"

"You'll see; he's mightier than yours. Go, Curse of Dragon, attack Ryu-Kishin with Dragon Flame!" The fire destroyed Ryu-Kishin. "There, Ryu-Kishin is no more!"

(Y: 2000)  
(K: 1600)

Kaiba retracted his Duel Disk. "You're good, but oh so predictable. Don't you think I wouldn't have expected the attack? Once again, you played right into my hands, Yugi."

"He's bluffing; you already have him on the ropes!" Joey protested.

"It's not a bluff, as you will soon see." He drew a card and smiled at it. He placed it at the center of his duel disk and threw it. "I summon Swordstalker (2)!" A muscle-bound purple creature with glowing yellow eyes and carrying a large sword appeared. "The Swordstalker gathers the energy of a fallen ally raising his own attack power by 20 percent!"

(SS: 2000-2400)

_So that's why Kaiba allowed his Ryu-Kishin to be destroyed so easily, it's so he could use its energy to create an even stronger monster! And now that he did it, his Swordstalker is at an even greater attack strength than my Curse of Dragon_!

"Swordstalker, attack Curse of Dragon with Vengeance Strike!" But as the Swordstalker moved in to attack, the Curse of Dragon disappeared. "Huh? The Curse of Dragon disappeared!"

"That's because I laid a Monster Replace magic card on the field," Yugi explained as he motioned for the holographic version of the card to turn to face Kaiba. "This monster switches the monster on the field with the monster in my hand with the highest attack power! And you know what that means: the creature with the highest attack power in my hand is…" Yugi's favorite monster appeared in front of the cards. "The Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!" The Swordstalker's colors inverted before his body broke apart. "The Dark Magician vanquishes your Swordstalker!"

(Y: 2000)  
(K: 1500)

"Hey Kaiba, looks like Yugi put the moves on you again," Joey said.

Kaiba just smirked behind his cards. "Clueless, if they only knew what I had in store…"

"Now I can replay Curse of Dragon!" Yugi's dragon reappeared.

Kaiba retracted his Duel Disk. "I'll conquer your magic with a magician of my own: I summon La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (3)!" A green skinned man with no lower body appeared. "My wish is at his command!" The cards reappeared.

"Dark Magician, attack La Jinn!"

"Your attack triggers my trap: The Ancient Lamp!" The scene looked like it was straight out of Aladdin. "First, it protects my genie by drawing it into the lamp." The genie disappeared. The Dark Magician's attack struck the lamp. "Then it deflects your attack, redirecting it back at your monster!" The Dark Magician's energy was used to destroy Curse of Dragon which lowered Yugi's life points to equal Kaiba's.

(Y: 1500)  
(K: 1500)

"Reflect upon the incredible defensive powers of my ancient lamp!"

Yugi simply placed a new card on the disk and replayed the Dark Magician. "Kaiba, for all your bragging, the score is tied, we're evenly matched!"

_Yugi doesn't suspect that so far, my maneuvers, clever as they are, is just ploys to distract him from my real plan_… Kaiba cast his eyes on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to his right of the Ancient Lamp. _To assemble all three Blue-Eyes in my deck to create a monster more powerful than he's ever seen_! _For combined, they create an ultimate monster with unstoppable power_! _Yugi better kiss his star chips good-bye, because his defeat at this ultimate Blue-Eyes is at hand_!

To Be Continued.

* * *

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: Ryu-Kishin Powered  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1200

(2)  
Name: Swordstalker  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1600  
Note: The real Swordstalker playing card doesn't have the ability to raise its attack points by the attack points of a destroyed monster. There probably is a card that does that but it hasn't been shown in the series yet.

(3)  
Name: La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1000  
Note: Kaiba calls it a magician but it's actually a fiend monster. What's with these guys?


	22. Rematch Pt 2: The Infected Deck

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 22: Rematch Pt. 2: The Infected Deck  
Episode Basis: Face-Off Pt. 2

Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi and the gang finally escaped the underground caverns and emerged directly in front of Pegasus' castle. Tea reflected on how Yugi saved her life and how he can be an entirely different person when he duels. When the group was literally a dozen steps away from the front entrance, they encountered Kaiba who insisted on a rematch with Yugi. What Yugi didn't know was that Pegasus was forcing Kaiba to duel Yugi, otherwise Kaiba would never be able to challenge Pegasus himself and save Mokuba. There was some clever manipulation on Kaiba's part but in the end, their life points stood even at 1500. Kaiba doesn't seem worried, why do you think is that?

* * *

"This is way too intense," Tristan commented as he watched Yugi and Kaiba stare each other down.

"Don't forget, Tristan, Yugi beat Kaiba once before."

"I'd like to beat Kaiba all right," Joey said in a tone that showed that he wasn't talking about in a duel.

"What's with Kaiba anyway?" Tea asked. In her mind, she was thinking, _He says he's changed, but he's acting like the same old creep that we know and loathe. I don't get it.

* * *

_

From a tower behind Kaiba, out of sight of the duel, Bandit Keith watched this duel take place. "Man, look at these two jokers, they're really going at it, which is fine with me, because I have the best seat in the house for scoping out the competition."

* * *

_Kaiba's trying to finish me off as quickly as possible_, Yugi analyzed. _And that's not like him; he enjoys toying with his opponents almost as much as he enjoys winning. Last time we dueled, he spent half the match messing with me. But this time, he's all business._

"What's the matter, Yugi, you look worried?" Kaiba noted. "Finally realizing that without your precious Exodia cards, you don't stand a chance against me?"

"I won't need Exodia to defeat you, Kaiba."

With a flick of his wrist, the wire connecting the Duel Disk with the arm band that held the deck and life point counter retracted bringing the device to Kaiba's hand. He drew a new card from his deck. "If I keep drawing cards like this, you will. I arm my genie with the De-Spell card. The De-Spell card can destroy any magic card and that's a lost I'm sure you can't afford, Yugi." La Jinn reappeared from his lamp. "La Jinn, activate De-Spell!"

"Oh no!"

Yugi's Swords of Revealing Light card was destroyed. "That's a tough loss, Yugi. I guess now you'll just lose three turns sooner."

_Can Yugi really defeat Kaiba this time_? Harold wondered. _When they first dueled, Yugi was able to defeat Kaiba by drawing Exodia. The second time, it wasn't even Kaiba who was dueling, but some specter using his deck. I'm pretty sure that the Kaiba that Yugi's dueling right now is the real McCoy, but without Exodia, how can Yugi win? Especially if Kaiba plays all three of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons like he did during the first duel. Unfortunately, because their cards are surrounding them, I can't read either Duelist's expressions. But Kaiba wouldn't cheat, would he_? _As irritating as Kaiba is, he would never play unfair. So this all leads back to my earlier question, can Yugi defeat Kaiba_?

"That genie's big trouble but as long as he has the lamp to hide in, Yugi can't touch him," Bakura explained.

"Is there any way to destroy the lamp?" Tea asked.

Yugi drew the Mystic Box magic card. _It could be just the card I need to evict La Jinn from his lamp. _"But first, I call upon the Dark Magician!" Yugi's monster appeared.

"I'm surprised you'd put your magician at risk, Yugi, when you have no idea, what I have in store for you."

"But perhaps before I attack, I should see what you're planning for my self." One of Yugi's cards turned around. It was a magic card called Eye of Truth. "The Eye of Truth sees all, and it will see all the cards in your hand!" Kaiba's four cards turned around. He had another De-Spell card, Saggi the Dark Clown, the Ancient Lamp, and a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Yugi gasped. "What's this, you have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and you haven't played it yet?"

"You can always count on Kaiba to have a Blue-Eyes or three up his sneaky, slimy sleeve," Joey said snidely.

"Kaiba sure loves his Blue-Eyes," Tristan commented.

"Three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, that's got to be nearly impossible for Yugi to beat!" Bakura said.

"Yeah, well, Yugi will beat three Blue-Eyes before and he can do it again."

"Yeah, but don't forget, Yugi was only able to defeat them last time because of Exodia. He might be able to defeat one, maybe two, but all three, I doubt it."

_What's Kaiba up to_? _Why hasn't he played his Blue-Eyes White Dragon yet_?

_Yugi may have glimpsed the Blue-Eyes in my hand, but I doubt that even he could guess what I have been planning, because it hasn't been done before. The Blue-Eyes White Dragons are extremely rare so most people suspect they can't be combined at all for the simple reason that they don't believe that a Duelist could have one, let alone three. I have the only three working Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my deck, and if I can draw them as well as a Polymerization card, I can combine them to form a creature of unsurpassed power_! "So, Yugi, the mundane magic of your Eye of Truth allowed you a sneak peek at my hand, but what good does it do you? The fact still remains that your magician can not touch my genie while he has his lamp to hide in."

"Then I'll extinguish it with my magical Mystic Box! Watch closely, Kaiba, as my Dark Magician is sealed within the box."

"It's a trick!"

"It's more than a meer magic trick as you're about to find out, Kaiba. Now watch as the Mystic Box is skewered!" Swords penetrated every edge of the Mystic Box. "Have I destroyed my own Dark Magician? Or…" The Mystic Box opened and it was revealed that what was skewered wasn't the Dark Magician, but… "Have I extinguished your Ancient Lamp just as I promised?"

"No, you've destroyed my genie's lamp!"

"And the magic's only half-done, Kaiba, for my Dark Magician emerges from the Mystic Box unharmed!"

"That's some act," Harold commented as the Dark Magician appeared in front of Kaiba.

"But… how?"

"You know a good magician never reveals his secrets," Yugi said scolding. The Dark Magician waved his finger in a no-no gesture as if to emphasize what Yugi was saying. "Now, Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" And La Jinn was destroyed.

(Y: 1500)  
(K: 800)

"It's just as you said, Kaiba, the Ancient Lamp may have protected your genie, but once it was destroyed, your genie was no match for my Dark Magician!"

Kaiba quickly composed himself. Yugi's Mystic Box caught him off-guard, but only for a second. "Your little magic show may have been entertaining, but let's not lose perspective, shall we? You know I've got a Blue-Eyes waiting in the wings and I know you have nothing that can stand against it!"

"You know nothing! The Eye of Truth showed me your hand, not the other way around."

"I don't need to see your hand," Kaiba said as he drew a trap card. "But I think you need to be taught a lesson and I'll be happy to make my next play painfully instructive." _This combination of Saggi the Dark Clown and the contagious Crush Card should help me infect Yugi's deck. _Kaiba threw his Duel Disk on the ground summoning the monster. "Behold, Saggi the Dark Clown!"

"Saggi?" _I was expecting Kaiba to sick his Blue-Eyes White Dragon on me. He knows that Saggi is no match for my Dark Magician. What's he up to_? _He didn't have any trap cards before, when I looked at his hand, but he may have drawn some new ones by now. The only way to know for sure is to attack, but I dare not risk my Dark Magician. _"Dark Magician, return!" Dark Magician was recalled to its card form. Yugi drew a new card. _All right, good card, Gaia the Fierce Knight. He wiped the floor with Saggi last time_. "And he shall do so again! I summon Gaia, the Fierce Knight in attack mode!" The warrior on a horse appeared. Gaia charged and stabbed Saggi with his lances. Saggi literally fell to pieces. "Your Dark Clown is vanquished, Kaiba!"

"Vanquished and sacrificed are two entirely different things, Yugi." The pieces of Saggi transformed into purple specs of light which started to attach to Gaia. Gaia disappeared from the field.

"No, not Gaia!"

"Not just Gaia, Yugi." Yugi's Dark Magician card disappeared too.

"What have you done, Kaiba?" Yugi demanded to know.

"It's really quite ingenious actually. Knowing you couldn't resist attacking my Dark Clown, I infected him with the Crush Card virus.

"A Crush Card?"

"By destroying the infected Saggi, you released the Crush Card virus, a virus that is so highly contagious to Duel Monsters that even as I speak these words, it's infecting all but the weakest cards in your precious dueling deck."

Something new appeared on Yugi's life point counter: The word 'Virus.'

"The only monsters that are unaffected are those with an attack power of weaker than 1500. Looks like I broken the heart of your cards!" Kaiba burst into triumphant laughter.

"Well-played, but it will take more than a virus to win this duel, Kaiba!"

Kaiba chuckled, "Yes, I guess it will, Yugi. Actually… I'm looking forward to exposing you to a wide array of debilitating cards."

"Just keep talking, tough guy, don't forget, Yugi trounced the floor with you last time!"

"Yes, but last time he didn't have a crush card virus forcing him to play just magic cards and weak monsters," Bakura reminded them.

"I don't think Yugi's going to give up that easily," Harold commented.

"He'll win," Tea assured the guys. "I'm sure of it!"

* * *

"This is turning out to be quite the show," Bandit Keith critiqued, "All I'm missing is a bag of popcorn and a soda. Oh well, from the looks of things, this duel isn't going to last long enough for me to enjoy them anyway. Besides, getting the low down on these chump's dueling strategies is plenty for me to snack on."

* * *

"Your turn, Yugi, let's see how your disease ridden deck serves you now."

"You may have infected the body of my deck, Kaiba, but it's the heart that will see me through this duel!" Yugi drew the Summoned Skull. _I can't use him, Kaiba's virus will infect him the moment I lay him on the field._

"Face it, Yugi, to continue playing in this duel you're going to have to serve up your weakest monsters."

_He's right, for now I can only defend._ "I play Silver Fang in defense mode, and his attack points are low enough to make him immune to your virus."

"It's ironic that a wolf would be the first of your sacrificial lambs." Kaiba drew a card. _Ah, good, the second of my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. All I need is one more and then, nothing will keep me from victory_! _Soon, with one earth-shattering blast, I'll defeat Yugi once and for all_! _And once I'm done with him, I'll go after Pegasus and save my brother from his grip. But while I'm waiting for my third Blue-Eyes, I'll clear the field of Yugi's ravenous beast. _"Battle Ox, awaken, and let loose the dogs of war!" The Battle Ox charged and sliced Silver Fang in half. "Your puppy has been put down."

"It's cool, just a minor set back, no big deal," Tristan assured Yugi.

"You trying to convince him, us, or yourself?" Harold asked.

"All of the above," Tristan replied.

_Come on, Yugi, I know you can win_, Tea mentally cheered. _No one has ever beaten you before and no one ever will._

Kaiba laughed, "Your pitiful defenses can't even withstand the crude assault of my Battle Ox, how do you expect to protect your life points when your defenses are demolished and you have nothing to shield you from my even more powerful monsters. I guess we'll find out soon enough!"

_Kaiba's right, but how can I defeat any monster when his crush card forces me to play my weakest monsters_?

"You should accept your fate for now, Yugi, after all, you'll have the rest of your life to brood over this defeat."

_No, I can't give in to his taunting. I've come here to rescue my Grandpa and I can't let Kaiba defeat me_! Yugi drew a card. "Gripphore (1), go, I summon you!" A burly pink creature appeared.

"A Gripphore," Kaiba asked. "I think you made a grave miscalculation, Yugi. His pitiful defenses are no match for my Battle Ox!"

Now it was Yugi's turn to chuckle. "Who said I was playing him in defense mode?"

"What, what do you mean?"

Another of Yugi's cards turned around. It was the Horn of the Unicorn. "I'm attacking with my Gripphore, with some help from my Horn of the Unicorn, raising his attack power by 700 points!"

(G: 1200-1900)

"Magic Lightning Combo Attack!" A burst of lightning destroyed Battle Ox.

(Y: 1500)  
(K: 600)

"All right, I'm feeling a come back coming on," Joey announced.

"Stellar move!" Tea congratulated.

"Good show," Bakura agreed. "Brilliant play!" Tristan agreed.

"Impressive, Yugi, using a combo to counter the paralyzing effects of my virus. But I'm afraid there are just some hazards in my deck that are simply inevitable." Kaiba drew his third Blue-Eyes White Dragon. _At last, now all I need is a Polymerization card_! "Prepare for ultimate annihilation, Yugi, but first… I'm activating Gift of the Mystical Elf! If there's one thing I learned from dueling you, Yugi, it's that you have the uncanny ability to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat, but I'm not going to give you such an opportunity today," Kaiba said as a Mystical Elf appeared and started chanting. "Which is why I'm using Gift of the Mystical Elf to raise my life points by 300!"

(Y: 1500)  
(K: 900)

_I never seen Kaiba duel so methodically before, every move he plays is so precise, he's leaving nothing to chance. It's as if to him, this is a battle between life and death_!

Kaiba retracted his duel disk. _Soon, Little Brother, soon I will have completed Pegasus' twisted little task and then nothing will stop me from rescuing you_! "Behold, the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba's dragon appeared growling. It towered over everyone. "Take flight, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and attack Gripphore with White Lightning Attack!" The Blue-Eyes attacked from the air. There was an incredible flash of light, and Gripphore was destroyed.

(Y: 400)  
(K: 900)

"This is only the beginning! Soon, you will know what fear truly is!"

"I'm not afraid of your Blue-Eyes, Kaiba," Yugi said as he summoned Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode. "I defeated him once before and with my Giant Soldier of Stone protecting me I'll manage to defeat him again!"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken." The next card Kaiba drew was the key card he needed: Polymerization. "Yugi, when you battled my three Blue-Eyes before, they were three separate dragons, formidable yes but not unbeatable as you had clearly shown me," Kaiba began. He retracted his Duel Disk and played the card. "But now, I've found a way to combine their power, merge their attack points to create…" Three cards appeared in front of Kaiba. "A monster without peer, with a force so strong, that no monster can stand against it!" The three cards merged with the flying Blue-Eyes White Dragon. There was an incredible light show complete with explosions as a new monster appeared. It had three heads, each of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon but its body was bigger and more fierce-looking. "I create… THE BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON (2)!"

Yugi realized why Kaiba refrained from playing his Blue-Eyes White Dragon immediately; he was waiting to merge the powers of all three of them.

Kaiba laughed triumphantly again. "Yugi Moto, there's no escape, nothing can save you now!"

Tristan was beginning to realize Kaiba's plan. "That jerk, he was setting Yugi up for this creature the entire time!"

* * *

Bandit Keith realized it too. "Yugi's done for, Kaiba has that little twerp on the ropes and now this ultimate Blue-Eyes is going to knock him out of the ring!"

* * *

_This just can't be the end, it can't_, Tea tried convincing herself. _Yugi will find a way to come back, I know it._

Yugi hated to admit it, but, _Kaiba has really played a brilliant strategy, setting me up with that crush card, holding out for all three of his Blue-Eyes and at the same time widdling down my life points to a sparse 400. Now he's got me cornered and staring at the face of the toughest Duel Monster I ever faced._

"Yugi, how I savior this moment, this is the moment I've been waiting for ever since you handed me my first and only Duel Monsters defeat. Prepare yourself to see the full power of my creature unleashed! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Neutron Blast Attack!" Energy emitted from each head of the Blue-Eyes converged in front of it and formed a blast so powerful that the very castle shook. Yugi's soldier was destroyed. "Yugi, perhaps you should just give in." Yugi started to draw a card but paused, actually considering what Kaiba was suggesting.

Yugi's friends wouldn't let him quit. "No, Yugi, don't," Joey called.

"You can win this!"

"Yes, because we all believe in you!"

"A true Duelist doesn't back down! You have to remember what you're fighting for, the heart of the cards just like your Grandpa taught you! You never let anyone down before and I know you won't let your Grandpa down now!"

Yugi flashed back to when Pegasus first took his Grandpa's soul. _No, Grandpa, for your sake, I must keep fighting_! "No, Kaiba, I will never give in to the likes of you!"

Kaiba relished in the statement. "That's the kind of determination I expect from you. Fight on, gather every last bit of your strength, Yugi, I want you to be at your best when I take you down!"

_Everything rides on this last card, this duel, this tournament, my Grandpa, but as hopeless as it may seem, I must fight on_! With each of his friends mentally lending support and encouragement, Yugi grabbed the card at the top of his deck.

"It all comes down to this, so draw your card and face your fate," Kaiba declared.

_Heart of the Cards, guide me_, Yugi mentally called. "Let's finish this, Kaiba!" He drew his card.

To Be Continued

* * *

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: Gripphore  
Level: 3  
Type: Beast  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1500

(2)  
Name: Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon  
Level: 11  
Type: Dragon/Fusion  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 4500  
DEF: 3800


	23. Rematch Pt 3: The Ultimate Offense vs Th...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 23: Rematch Pt. 3: The Ultimate Offense vs. The Ultimate Defense  
Episode Basis: Face-Off Pt. 3

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Kaiba hit Yugi with a one-two combination. The first was infecting his deck with a Crush Card so that he can only play monsters weaker than 1500 ATK. The second was fusing all three of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons to create the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. This three-headed dragon has the power to finish Yugi off ten times over. Yugi thought the only way out was to give in, but he knew he couldn't. If he gave up, then everything he worked for would be for nothing. So with his friends lending support, Yugi called upon the Heart of the Cards. One card, will it turn the tables in this duel between dynamos or finish Yugi off for good?

* * *

"It doesn't matter what card you play, Yugi, you have nothing that can withstand the phenomenal attack strength of my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. You might as well give up."

"That Ultimate Dragon can wipe out the rest of Yugi's life points with one breath!" Joey exclaimed, "Kaiba has the upper hand and he knows it. He's just waiting for Yugi to back down."

"Well he's going to be waiting a while," Harold commented. "Because Yugi won't back down for anything, or anyone."

Yugi looked at his card and gasped. He looked at Kaiba and chuckled. "Kaiba, I just drew the card that will defend me against your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"Impossible!"

"Watch and learn." Yugi retrieved his Duel Disk. "This will mark the beginning of your downfall!" He placed the card on the center slot and threw it. The plate started spinning. "I summon Kuriboh in attack mode!" A brown fur ball with green claws and purple eyes appeared.

"That's ridiculous! In the game of Duel Monsters, Kuriboh is the weakest of them all."

Joey hated to admit it, but Kaiba was right. "What's Yugi thinking, playing that little guy?"

Kaiba still couldn't believe that Yugi would play a move like this. "Yugi, you're welcome to concede and forfeit the duel if you want, but come on, don't embarrass yourself by playing that runt of a monster." Kuriboh scowled at that remark. "You must know that it's the puniest monster with the lowest attack points in all of Duel Monsters! I've never known of a serious Duelist to keep one in his deck. Don't insult my intelligence by pretending that pathetic creature can defend against the unbridled might of my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Yugi's smirk never let him. "Kaiba, you're mistaken, this card will defend everything! And before this duel is over, your dragon will fall!"

"Nonsense! Hurry up and finish your turn so I can get on with smashing your Kuriboh and winning the game."

"As you wish." One of Yugi's cards turned to face Kaiba. "My final card will be the magic card Multiply. Multiply takes monsters whose attack power is under 500 and multiplies them endlessly!" Another Kuriboh appeared next to the first one, then a third appeared, and a fourth, and then two more. Soon Kuribohs were sprouting up all over the place!

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"The joke's on you, Kaiba, when you attacked, you thought I had only one defender, but now I have many and I'm getting more and more defenders by the second."

"No matter, have you forgotten the incredible assault power my dragon possesses, it will burn them to a crisp. Blue-Eyes, attack with Neutron Blast!" The large energy beam struck the wall of Kuriboh. "So there, I… huh?" As the smoke cleared, Kaiba saw that not only were the Kuriboh still there, but they were still multiplying.

"You can't take away my remaining life points until you destroy all of the Kuribohs. But as quickly as you destroy them, multiply right back."

"They're just hairballs!"

"You may have created the ultimate attack monster but I've created the ultimate defense, an ever-expanding army of furry protectors. They may not look like much but they've stopped your dragon's attack cold."

"I can't believe it," Harold said. "Yugi stopped the strongest monster in the game with the weakest monster."

"And that's just the beginning, for now I go on the attack!"

"But you have nothing strong enough!"

"Watch me, for I'm going to show you the combo that will take down your dragon once and for all!" Yugi's remaining cards turned around. "Mammoth Graveyard, Polymerization, and the Living Arrow card."

"Living Arrow?"

"Correct, Living Arrow allows me to use my other cards in combination not with my own monsters but with my opponents as well. Normally, I make a fusion with my cards but for a new twist, Living Arrow let's me fuse my cards with your cards opening up whole new possibilities!" Mammoth Graveyard came out and charged towards the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"Now what?" Kaiba asked.

"I can use the magical power of the Living Arrow card to bond my Mammoth Graveyard to the heart of your beast!" Mammoth Graveyard turned into a golden arrow and struck the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon deep in the chest. An image of the Mammoth Graveyard appeared on the dragon's stomach.

"Since my Mammoth Graveyard is an undead-type monster, it can't fuse properly with your living ultimate dragon, so instead, it will cause your ultimate dragon to rot and decay and each turn, your dragon will lose 1200 attack points until your creature is no more!" Smoke began to emit from all sides of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "It's only a matter of time, Kaiba."

"There must be something I can do to save my ultimate dragon!"

"My Mammoth Graveyard has attack points of 1200, that means that each turn that goes by, he drains 1200 points from your ultimate dragon's attack power. Soon, it will be weak enough for me to destroy."

_He's right_, Kaiba thought frantically. "My dragon's getting weaker with every passing second and there's nothing in my deck that can reverse it!" Meanwhile, his dragon lost 1200 attack points.

(BEUD: 4500-3300)

"All right," Tristan cheered. "That single attack is bringing Yugi back from the brink!"

"Way to go, Yugi, you're the man! You've had it, Kaiba, there's no way you're gonna win this match!"

_That's just like Yugi_, Tea thought affectionately. _Even when things are looking bad, he always manages to find a way to overcome his opponent_!

* * *

Bandit Keith was thinking along the same lines. _Never thought I'd live to see the day Kaiba was outfoxed, _Bandit Keith thought. _This Yugi-kid is good, there's just something about him… he's intense, that one. It's like he wouldn't let anything stop him from winning.

* * *

_

"I guess three heads aren't better than one," Joey cracked.

"More like 100+ heads are better than three," Harold replied referring to Yugi's expanding wall of Kuriboh.

"I can't lose," Kaiba muttered to himself. "Mokuba's life depends on this duel. Attack, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, White Neutron Blast!"

"Again?" Yugi asked as his Kuriboh were struck again. "When will you learn? The Kuriboh multiply faster than you can estroy them with your Neutron Blast."

"No, I can not be defeated!"

"I'll draw one more card and let my mammoth finish my turn."

_Soon my dragon will be weak enough for Yugi to attack directly, _Kaiba thought. The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's skin started to melt, its shiny scales becoming a dull gray.

(BEUD: 3300-2100)

"No, I have to keep trying! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, White Neutron Blast!" Again, Kaiba's dragon attacked and again, it failed. As the Kuriboh started multiplying again as Kaiba looked on stunned.

"You never should have challenged me, Kaiba, my mammoth takes another 1200 points away."

(BEUD: 2100-900)

The mighty dragon now looked like one big decaying boat wreck. It got to the point where even Yugi's weakest monsters could destroy it.

_I can't believe it, I failed_!

* * *

In his mind's eye, he could see his dragon, literally melting and dissolving down to nothing. _I failed Mokuba, his soul will be trapped forever_!

He could hear his brother calling out to him from the decaying dragon. _"Help me, Seto, please, save me."_

He saw himself as he used to be, a bright kid filled with hope and ideas, running to fulfill his promise to help his brother. But it was too late as Mokuba was consumed by the dragon's decaying corpse.

His past self turned on his present self. _"Why didn't you help him_? _You promised you would rescue him, now look, he's gone and it's all your fault. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT_!

* * *

In the outside world, Kaiba simply stood there, frozen with fright.

"Is he still alive in there?" Harold asked.

"I guess it must've sunk in that he lost," Tristan said with not an ounce of sympathy.

"True," Bakura agreed softly. "But it's almost sad to see a player of Kaiba's caliber take losing so hard."

Tea felt a pang of guilt. She always tried to find the good side of everybody. But since this duel began she just started stabbing away like the others.

_It doesn't matter what card I draw next, any monster can defeat his weakened dragon. _Yugi drew the Celtic Guardian. _Perfect_! "This is it, Kaiba, prepare to meet your demise!" The Kuriboh cleared the way for Yugi's Celtic Guardian. It attacked and sliced off the Ultimate Dragon's center head.

_This is so cool_! Tea thought, _once Yugi defeats Kaiba, he'll be able to rescue his Grandfather_!

"Hey, the Ultimate Dragon's still standing," Joey pointed out. "What gives?"

"That's because the Ultimate Dragon is composed of three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Each dragon has its own attack power. Celtic Guardian took out one of the heads and Kaiba lost the 500 point difference in their attack strength."

(Y: 400)  
(K: 400)

"But when the Celtic Guardian takes out another weakened head next turn, it will be destroyed and win the match."

"Bakura's right on the money," Harold confirmed. "Since the Mammoth Graveyard can't take away any more attack points, because its attack points are already too low, the next attack could win the game, unless Kaiba pulls a miracle from his deck."

Kaiba's eyes came back into focus. "It can't end like this," Kaiba told Yugi. "If I don't defeat you in a duel, Pegasus would keep Mokuba as his prisoner forever. And although I don't have a card that can keep you from attacking, I may have a strategy that could work."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to force your hand, so-to-speak. From now on, for every 100 life points I lose, I take one step back. The last attack cost me 500 attack points so I take five steps back." Kaiba backed up until he was on the edge of the tower.

"Kaiba, watch out!" Yugi warned. Kaiba didn't move.

"Now what's Kaiba up to? You think this cheap stunt's going to keep Yugi from winning the match and rescuing his Grandfather."

"It's not a cheap stunt, Joey," Harold revealed causing a gasp from everyone, even Yugi. "I know that look in Kaiba's eyes all too well. It's resolve. Kaiba's is willing to do anything to win the duel, even if it means losing his life; I used to throw my life awayrecklessly like that too. But I found out that needless sacrifices only bring pain and misery. Something tells me… that Kaiba will not learn the same lesson."

"Your move, Yugi. If you attack again, you will take my remaining life points and I will take steps back, and of course you know what happens."

"Don't tempt me!" Yugi snapped.

"My life is in your hands, Yugi. You'll decide this duel in one way or another."

"Don't do this," Tea argued. "This isn't the answer."

"It's like Harold said," Bakura said. "Kaiba doesn't care what happens to him as long as he wins the duel; he knows Yugi doesn't want to hurt him, so he's counting on Yugi to forfeit the duel."

"But if he does that, he won't be able to get into the castle," Joey argued.

"A no-win scenario," Harold quipped. "No matter what happens, when it's all said and done, Yugi will lose."

"Don't push me, Kaiba, I must win to rescue my Grandfather!"

"And I must win to rescue my brother, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes, can you say the same? I can stand up here all day, Yugi, but you're going to have to make a move sooner or later, and when you do, you'll either forfeit the duel to save my life and lose the only chance you have of saving your Grandfather, or win the duel and kill me. I have the upper hand over you and while you ponder your dilemma, I'll draw this one card." He showed it to Yugi: Monster Reborn. "Ah, it's a magic card. I use Monster Reborn to resurrect the fallen Blue-Eyes that Yugi's guardian attacked." A normal Blue-Eyes White Dragon's head stuck out from the decaying ultimate dragon.

"Yugi's Guardian can't take on that monster," Joey argued.

"It doesn't have to," Harold pointed out. "All Yugi has to do is make it attack one of the decaying heads and Yugi will still win."

"Because the Blue-Eyes White Dragon that was resurrected is part of a fusion monster, it can't attack on the turn it's special-summoned. So I end my turn and now for your decision, Yugi, will you risk killing me to save your Grandfather or save me and give up the chance to save your Grandfather. It doesn't matter to me either way."

"Kaiba, come down from that ledge now," Harold ordered. "Forcing Yugi to choose between saving one life and sacrificing the other isn't the way Duelists should behave!"

"Under normal circumstances, yes, but this is special."

_I must_!

_I can't_!

_We must_!

The Celtic Guardian tightened the grip on his sword.

_No, it's not right_! _There must be another way_!

_There isn't._

"What's with Yugi?" Harold asked. "It's like he's arguing with himself."

"Trying to decide between saving Kaiba's life and his Grandfather's life, can you blame him?" Bakura retorted.

"Kaiba, I never backed down before and I'm not about to start! Celtic Guardian, attack!"

"Yugi, you can't!" Tea protested running onto the dueling field. "You can't take the risk!"

"Tea, come back here!" Tristan argued.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Tea running to Yugi, the others trying to call her back, Kaiba actually looking surprised that Yugi would take the chance.

_I don't like this darker side of Yugi, I want the old Yugi back_! Tea cried out in her mind.

"Celtic Guardian, stop!" Tea skidded to a halt.

And so did the Celtic Guardian.

Yugi dropped to his knees. Somehow, the original Yugi overpowered the darker side of his personality and ordered the Celtic Guardian to stop.

"I… end my turn," Yugi struggled to say.

"I knew you couldn't do it," Kaiba said. "Blue-Eyes, attack with White Lightning!" The Celtic Guardian was destroyed.

(Y: 0)  
(K: 400)

Harold slowly stepped to the center of the makeshift arena.

"Harold, don't, this wasn't won fairly," Tristan argued.

"I don't have any choice, Tristan," Harold said. "A Watcher can not be impartial to one Duelist or another. The duel is over, the winner is Seto Kaiba!" Kaiba stepped down from the edge and gathered up his star chips.

Tea stared at Yugi, who was sobbing. The fear of hurting Kaiba, the anger at himself for ordering the Celtic Guardian to attack, and his hatred for Pegasus for toying with them all surfacing at the same time. It was just too much for him to bear.

* * *

"Master Pegasus," Kimo called. "Just now, the battle between Yugi and Kaiba was decided. Seto Kaiba was the winner."

"Thank you, Kimo."

* * *

"Do you want me to admit him into the castle?"

"By all means, a deal is a deal."

"Right away, sir."

Pegasus turned off his cell phone. "Good job, Kaiba-boy, as promised, I will be your next opponent." Pegasus stared at a hand of Duel Monster cards. "But Little Yugi didn't fare nearly as well in this rematch between the two of you." Pegasus held up a card. "His spirit is broken and his Grandfather's soul… remains mine!"

* * *

"What just happened here?" Bandit Keith wondered as he watched Yugi's friends gather around the fallen Duelist. "That Yugi-kid was set to win the game but he threw it to Kaiba, I never heard of a Duelist doing that. Whether it is Duel Monsters or any other card game, forfeit is never an option."

Joey, Bakura, Tristan, and Harold had gathered around Yugi and Tea. Yugi's sobs could be heard.

"I almost… couldn't control it," Yugi said between sobs. "This other presence… he was willing to go all the way to win!"

"Another presence?" Joey questioned.

"What are you talking about, buddy?" Tristan wondered.

"Like me, Yugi has some sort of ancient spirit inside him," Bakura explained. "It has something to do with our Millennium Items."

"I know Yugi can be a different person when he duels, I never expected that to be literal," Harold commented.

"I'm afraid of this spirit inside me," Yugi admitted. "So afraid that… I will never duel again!" The others gasped.

"Yugi, be reasonable," Harold argued. "I know you can fight this, we'll help."

"No, I'll never duel again!" As if to emphasize his point, Yugi took out his deck and slammed it on the ground.

Tea got down until she was eye level with Yugi. She embraced her young friend, allowing him to cry on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said. "Sorry about your Grandfather, but… you did the right thing, and I know… your Grandfather wouldn't like it if you rescued him at the cost of someone else's life." Yugi looked up at her. Even through her tear-stricken face, Tea's confidence shown.

"Then I guess he got what he wanted," Kaiba said. "If Yugi had done what needed to be done, he would be entering the castle now, not me. But he was too weak to follow through on his play."

"That's it, partial or not, I won't allow Richie Rich here to slander…" Before Harold could wipe the floor with Kaiba, Tea stepped forward.

"He spared you!" Tea snapped. "He showed you compassion and that alone is more than what you deserve!"

"He lost the game," Kaiba pointed out.

"The game? THE GAME? Yugi may have lost one lousy Duel Monsters game, but at least he hasn't lost his heart, not like you, Seto Kaiba! You've spent so much time with your machines that you forgot what being human was about!"

Kaiba growled.

Tea was unaware of how that comment affected Kaiba and just continued her verbal scolding. "Yugi has a heart, and friends who care about him! And what do you have? What do you have at the end of the day?" Tristan was about to pull Tea off of Kaiba-bashing, but Joey stopped him. In his mind, Kaiba needed a good dose of reality. "Well? I'm waiting. Tell me!"

"I have all that I need," Kaiba simply said picking up his star chips and brief case and left.

"Keep fooling yourself, Kaiba, Yugi's twice the man you'll ever be!" Joey said to Kaiba's back.

* * *

"Well, that was a fun way to spend the morning," Bandit Keith commented as he left the tower. "Now to get down to the real fun."

* * *

"Your ten star chips qualify you to enter the Inner Sanctum," Kimo announced. The vault-like doors parted.

_At last, I'm in, and I'm ready to face you, Pegasus_! _Once and for all_!

* * *

Yugi's friends stood around him outside the castle, each caught up in his or her thoughts.

Joey: _It never occurred to me that there could be two Yugis. It's almost impossible to imagine. As much as I want to save my sister, Yugi's Grandpa is in even more danger. Maybe… maybe I should pass some of my star chips on to Yugi. Serenity would probably agree with Tea that winning at the cost of someone's life isn't worth it. I just hope… she understands._

Tristan: _Kaiba was a real jerk. I can't believe Mokuba actually looks up to an ice cube like that. Kaiba may have wanted to save his brother, but does that give him right to put Yugi down like some sort of hypocrite_? _I almost wish he was knocked off that ledge._

Bakura: _There are seven Millennium Items. Yugi's Puzzle and my Ring both have spirits inside, spirits who were willing to do anything to win. I wonder_… _could the others also have their own spirits_? _Are they all malevolent_? _Is the spirit of Pegasus' Millennium Eye behind all this_? _Yugi was barely able to keep his spirit in check and mine ran rampant in my body. I wish my father never gave me this Millennium Ring._

Harold: _Tea made a passionate speech, but something tells me Kaiba wasn't convinced. What was Tea thinking, running out onto the arena like that_? _Just to ask to Yugi to stop_?_ Could she… nah, this is Tea we're talking about. I can't believe that for all the authority I was given, I'm unable to help Yugi. What good am I if I can't even help out my best friend_? _It's strange, at times it was like I could feel two sparks of life coming from Yugi. Is something happening to me as well as Yugi_? _DARN IT, why am I different from others_?

Tea: _I used to think that the mysterious Dark Yugi was cool, it was like having a secret identity, but now I'm not so sure. If the Spirit of the Puzzle was willing to kill Kaiba to win the duel, does that mean that it's evil_? _Then again… that spirit has helped Yugi out of tough situations like in his duel against the Fake Kaiba and Panik. It's almost too scary to imagine, but as frightening as it is, right now, Yugi needs me and the others. Hopefully together, we'll be able to restore Yugi's dueling spirit and get him into Pegasus' castle to rescue his Grandpa. Right now, it's the original Yugi who needs our help more than anyone else. Hang on, Yugi, just hang on._


	24. Duel of Tears

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 24: Duel of Tears  
Episode Basis: Shining Friendship

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! It looked like Yugi had this match clenched. His multiplying Kuriboh proved more than a match for the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's Neutron Blast, his Mammoth Graveyard forced fusion was draining attack points away and his Celtic Guardian was ready to deliver the death blow. Suddenly Kaiba got onto the edge of the tower and announced that if Yugi delivered the final attack, he would take a step back and fall off the tower, possibly to his death. But if Yugi didn't deliver the final blow, then Kaiba would use his resurrected Blue-Eyes White Dragon to finish off Yugi's Celtic Guardian. Yugi was literally arguing with himself and for a moment, it looked like he was willing to risk Kaiba's life to save his Grandpa. But as Tea rushed onto the field to stop him, the original Yugi wrestled control and halted the attack giving Kaiba the opportunity he needed to finish off the Celtic Guardian. You'd think that Kaiba would've just picked up his star chips and left, but instead he put down Yugi's decision. Tea gave him a verbal slap all but calling him inhuman but it didn't seem to affect Kaiba, who took his star chips and entered the castle. Now how's Yugi going to enter the palace?

* * *

"Yugi?"

"Yugi, please say something!"

"Come on; at least tell us you haven't zonked out on us." Yugi was on his hands and knees in front of the castle, the same frightened look on his face as it was when his duel with Kaiba ended.

"Why won't he answer us?" Tea asked.

"Well he did just lose his only chance to save his Grandfather," Bakura pointed out.

"Actually, Bakura, I think it's more than that," Harold said looking at Yugi's deck in his hands.

_"I'm afraid of this spirit inside me," Yugi admitted. "So afraid that… I will never duel again!" The others gasped._

_"Yugi, be reasonable," Harold argued. "I know you can fight this, we'll help."_

_"No, I'll never duel again!" As if to emphasize his point, Yugi took out his deck and slammed it on the ground._

_Yugi cherishes his deck because it was made by his Grandfather. To throw away such a treasure like that would be insane. Yugi, have you really closed off your heart that much?_

"Yugi, let us help you," Tea muttered softly.

If Yugi could hear her, he didn't acknowledge it. He was deep within his own thoughts. _What's happening to me_? Yugi wondered thinking back to a few minutes ago. _One minute I'm fighting against Kaiba and then…_

_"Yugi, don't do this_!_"_

_I hear Tea cry out and the next thing I know, I'm fighting against myself._

_"I must_!"

"_I can't_!"

"_We must_!"

"_No, it's not right_! _There must be another way_!"

"_There isn't."_

_I can't win against Pegasus without it, but I also can't let it do what it wants to win the duel. It doesn't matter now, I don't have the star chips I need to enter the castle and therefore, my Grandpa's will remain a prisoner of Pegasus forever_!

"We have to do something, Joey," Tea said, nearly breaking down herself.

"Yeah," Joey said solemnly. "Okay, I'm going in, cover me." Slowly, Joey walked up until he was standing next to Yugi, staring at the door. He turned towards his young friend and offered him a reassuring smile. "Cheer up, bud, it's just a couple of star chips." He held out his dueling glove. "Here, use mine, I owe you a lot for getting me this far, plus the original star chip was yours to begin with so you deserve these just as much as I do, if not more so."

Tea, Harold, Bakura, and Tristan gasped. "But Joey," Bakura protested. "What about…"

"My sister? Sure, she needs my help, but Yugi's gramps is in more danger. And I owe him a lot too; he taught me the heart of the cards and the soul of a Duelist. This is the least I can do. Besides, Serenity's understanding, she would agree with me. Come on, Yug, take them."

"Maybe we can go find some more of Pegasus' Eliminators, I mean we've already proven that we can handle two (well, three, I guess) of them."

Yugi's lone thought: _I can never duel again._

_Why does my backpack feel like it has 80 pound dumbbells in it_? Harold couldn't help but wonder as he dropped it on the ground.

Joey was rapidly losing his patience with Yugi. He pulled Yugi by the collar and held him up, shaking him as he blasted Yugi verbally with, "Listen, man, you're really beginning to tick me off!"

"Joey, stop that, what are you trying to do, knock his head off?" Harold asked as he and Tristan tried to separate the two.

"Man, if this is how you treat your friends, I can't wait to see how you treat your enemies." Tea turned around and saw Mai standing at the top of the stairs. "What's up, if you have enough star chips, why don't you enter?" She gave them a sly smile. "Or were you guys waiting for little old me?"

"I wish it was simply that, Mai, but it isn't," Joey said. Mai was mentally taken aback. Of all the people to suddenly go morbid, Joey Wheeler was the last person she expected. "It's Yugi, he lost his star chips to Kaiba and now it's like he lost the will to duel."

"So the little guy finally lost one, huh? Good thing I came along, then."

* * *

Kaiba stood inside the castle's antechamber. _All right, Pegasus, I played your game and won, and now I'm coming for you_! He walked towards the interior of the castle.

* * *

"Ah, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus said raising his wine glass. "Shall we toast him, Croquet?" As usual, his second-in-command was confused. "A toast to Kaiba, and his stunning upset over Little-Yugi! Of course, if he thinks he can just waltz in here and rescue his brother, then he over-estimates his chances and under-estimates my abilities. But he'll see; he'll see soon enough." Pegasus chuckled.

* * *

Outside, the gang informed Mai on the details of Yugi's duel with Kaiba.

"Okay, listen up," Mai said with the harshness of a drill sergeant. "Especially you, Yugi, you got beat, well toughen up, it's not the end of the world!"

_No, but it's the end of his Grandfather, _Harold thought.

"When I got beat by Panik, I thought it was all over for me too, but then Yugi stepped in and showed me what the soul of the true Duelist is, someone who doesn't quit. Yugi saved my star chips, so… I'm returning the favor." Mai held out five star chips. "I know I said in my note that I owed you eight, but since you only need five…"

"Mai, you're willing to give up your star chips for Yugi?" Harold asked.

"I'm nice, not stupid," Mai said showing her own dueling glove which already had ten star chips. Casting a side-glance at Harold, she said, "And I didn't even use the whole psychic shtick as Joey would say."

"No wonder she's being so generous," Tristan said.

"Well I suppose there's nothing wrong with giving star chips," Harold said. He nudged Yugi forward. "Go on, Yugi, take them." Yugi was silent. "Uh… Yugi, did you hear me?"

"Hey, Yugi!" Mai snapped. "Earth to Yugi Moto, star chips at twelve o'clock; move to intercept!" Mai said sarcastically. Yugi didn't respond. Mai looked like she was ready to slug Yugi but instead withdrew her hand. "Fine, if you don't want them, then I'll keep them and you can just wallow in your self-pity!"

"Now wait a minute!" Joey protested.

"You don't understand," Tea argued.

Harold stepped forward. "Yugi's problems go far beyond missing star chips, Mai."

"How so?"

"Yugi's afraid that he's losing himself every time he duels. Something in the Millennium Puzzle he wears around his neck made him go bonkers and try to do anything to win the duel, even sacrifice Kaiba. As irritating as Kaiba is, not even he deserves that sort of fate. It's not that Yugi doesn't want your star chips, Mai, I'm sure he would say so if that was the case, but he's just… afraid, afraid to duel."

"So he's afraid, huh? Well join the club, I was terrified in my duel with Panik, but I did it anyway. He should just suck it up and move on!"

"If that's an American's idea of giving advice, I hate to see how they insult one another," Harold whispered to Bakura who nodded.

"If Yugi wants to conquer his fear, then there's only one thing to do: face it. He's afraid to duel; then if he wants that glove filled up again, he'll have to duel for them!" She looked down at Yugi. "Well, chicken-boy, what'll it be?" Yugi was still silent. "Fine, be a stuck-up for all I care, maybe…"

"I'll duel you!" That came from, of all people, Tea! "I'll duel you right here, right now, for Yugi!"

"Tea, have you flipped your lid?" Harold asked. "Come on, Joey's got more professional dueling experience than you and he was barely able to defeat Mai!"

"Gee, thanks for the compliment," Joey said sarcastically.

"I'm dead serious about this. Yugi needs those star chips, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get them for him, even duel you, Mai!"

_Whatever it takes_? Harold repeated in his mind. _What's with Tea today_? _First she runs out onto the dueling field to stop Yugi from delivering the deathblow, and now she's willing to duel someone with three times the experience for star chips that she's probably going to just hand over in the end anyway_? _Can she really care about Yugi that much_?

"I'll ask you one more time, are you willing to duel me?" Mai asked firmly. Tea gulped, but nodded.

The group descended the stairs and once back on the ground, Harold summoned a dueling ring. Tea reached into her vest pocket and took out her own dueling deck.

"This won't be pretty," Harold said. "Even without her psychic power routine, Mai's still a champion-level Duelist with dozens of matches under her belt. Tea hasn't dueled professionally at all. It'll be a massacre."

"I know, but perhaps when this is all over, it'll benefit everybody," Bakura said, his arms holding Yugi's shoulders.

"This match puts Tea Gardner versus Mai Valentine with five star chips on the line," Harold announced. He turned to Tea. "Tea, if you feel you can't continue with the duel, just tell me and I'll stop the match."

"I'm going through with this," she said firmly.

"Duelists, begin!"

"Let's duel!"

(T: 2000)  
(M: 2000)

"Get ready, Mai," Tea warned. "I play the Petit Angel (1) in attack mode!" A little pink ball with feet, wings, and a halo appeared.

"What the…" Joey gasped.

"Come on, Tea, that's not funny!" Tristan snapped.

Mai, on the other hand, did find some amusement in Tea's initial move. "I play Harpie Lady in attack mode!"

"No surprise there," Joey critiqued.

"I also lay one card face-down. Attack!" The attack came so suddenly that Tea didn't even have time to blink as her monster was sliced to ribbons by Harpie Lady.

(T: 1300)  
(M: 2000)

"You know, Tea, if you're trembling in fear from just the opening move, maybe you should quit now," Mai suggested.

Tea quickly fought down the wave of tears. "No way, I'm in it to win it! Go, Fairy's Gift (2)!"

Mai all but rolled her eyes. "Another one of these cutesy cards, what are we having, a duel or a pageant?"

Tea just grunted and looked at her hand. She spied a trap card underneath her Magician of Faith. _Waboku_? _I almost forgot I had this card. It could come in handy later on. _She laid it face-down.

"Okay, it's a rocky start, but I think Tea's back on track."

"I hope you're right, Joey, because everything is riding on this duel."

"Go, Fairy's Gift, attack with Enchanted Dust!" Little particles of light covered Harpie Lady. But for some reason it wasn't being destroyed. _What's going on_? _My Fairy's Gift should be able to take down that Harpie_? _So why isn't it working_? _Unless…_ Tea gasped as the Harpie Lady repelled Fairy's Gift's attack.

"Sorry, honey, but I activated my magic card," Mai said as she held up her face-down card. "The Rose Whip, an equipment magic card that increases my Harpie Lady's attack strength by 300 points."

(HL: 1300- 1600)

"Now my Harpie can overcome your pixie's moony attack and destroy it in one crack. Harpie Lady… whiplash attack!" Harpie Lady swung her whip and blasted Fairy's Gift back. The monster cried out as it was destroyed.

(T: 1100)  
(M: 2000)

"If you have any idea what you're really up against, Tea, you'd call it quits and go back to cheerleading which is apparently the only thing you're good at."

"No, I'm not going to let Yugi down."

"Oh please, if this is going to mark the beginning of another of your long-winded friendship speeches, save it, because I heard it already. That thing you called friendship might be fitting for everyday scenarios, but on the dueling field, a Duelist can only rely on himself or herself."

"N… not…"

"'Not true?' Perhaps this duel will prove whether or not it is." Mai looked at her hand. On top was a magic card called Harpie's Feather Duster, a magic card that can destroy all the magic cards on the opponent's side of the field. "My turn, Tea-chan," Mai said making the 'chan' suffix sarcastic. "And I'm playing this face-down."

_I hate it when she does that_, Tea thought as she drew her card. It was Shining Friendship (3), a fairy monster that looked similar to Petit Angel except for the color which was lime green. _Shining Friendship, hey, it's just like all of us. _She recalled the friendship sign she drew on all of their hands the day of Yugi's first duel with Kaiba. _I wish this card was as strong as our real bond. It would have Joey's courage, Harold's wisdom, Tristan's spirit, Bakura's optimism_... She looked down at Yugi. _And Yugi's heart. Tea recalled something Yugi said to her last night._

_"It's like my Grandpa always says, it's not about the playing cards, it's about putting a little bit of your heart into anything that you care about."_

"Yugi," she said quietly. "Where is your heart, is it locked up as tight as Pegasus' castle, or is it with your friends?"

Slowly, Yugi raised his eyes to meet Tea's. The two sets of eyes locked, both mirror reflections of each other, displaying the same emotion: uncertainty. _Yugi, even if your heart isn't with us, my heart_… _will always be with you. And when hearts join together, anything is possible_! She turned to Mai with fire in her eyes. "I summon Shining Friendship in attack mode!"

"You kept me waiting for that little butterball?" Mai asked. "Fine, then, Harpie Lady, attack it and wipe out her life points once and for all!"

"I don't think so," Tea said harshly. "Activate trap card: Waboku!"

"Waboku?"

"Waboku is a trap card that reduces all damage to 0, so Shining Friendship remains on the field," Harold announced.

"I think I taught her that," Joey said.

"If by teaching, you mean getting schooled every time she beats you with it."

"Watch it!"

"Maybe you're right, Mai, maybe I am scared. Dueling someone who's entirely out of my league for such high stakes overwhelming. But look at this monster. Your Harpie Lady won't stand a chance against it, and do you know why?"

"Enlighten me," Mai said sarcastically.

"Because, it has six times the strength of Harpie Lady!"

"What? That's impossible! What could possibly increase a monster's attack strength that much?"

"The hearts, Mai, it's the hearts of me and my friends are in this card. And this force is something no magic card can duplicate! Six hearts, bonded through friendship, shining through even the darkest times! And that's what helps me face the fear."

"Tea honors her friends more than she honors herself," Harold critiqued. "Sometimes, facing your fear is the best way to conquer it."

"Is any of this getting through to you, Yugi?" Joey asked.

"A pretty speech," Mai said scratching some gunk out of her ear. "It was so sweet that it made me want to throw up."

"Can it! You know, I've had it with your insults!" She took out her Magician of Faith. "I'm laying this in defense mode, but that's not all!" She took out a magic card. "I'm also using the Silver Bow and Arrow card to raise my creature's strength by 300 points!"

(SF: 1300-1600, 1100-1400)

"Fine with me," Mai said. "It's not like I don't have magic cards too! I activate Cyber Shield! Tell me what you think of this makeover." Harpie Lady was donned in a suit of gold armor. "Now Harpie Lady will be 500 attack points stronger!"

(HL: 1600-2100)

"But I'm not stopping there. I also play the De-Spell card. Sorry, Cupid, but you've been de-accessorized. The Silver Bow and Arrow disappeared.

(SF: 1600-1300)

"Hang on, Tea, this could be rough," Joey warned.

"Harpie Lady, attack her face-down card!" Tea's Magician of Faith was destroyed. "Well?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you know the rules? Since I destroyed your Magician of Faith by flipping it over, you're allowed to take back one magic card that you used." Since Tea had only used one magic card: Silver Bow and Arrow, she returned it to her hand. "Geez, how do you expect to beat me when you don't even know the basic rules of effect monsters? Look, dear, I'm sure everyone's impressed that you even managed this long, but all you're doing is delaying the inevitable." The tone in Mai's voice sounded like she wasn't exactly talking about Tea's defeat.

"I won't give up!"

"Come on, what you're doing is pointless, Yugi's already given up on himself." That comment alone was like touching a live wire for Yugi's mind. Mai continued, "You're not going to be able to fight for him, he has to learn to fight for himself. He has to stand up against anyone who tries to get in his way. And whatever's going on in his head, Tea, Yugi has to deal with it on his own."

_Maybe Mai's right, _Yugi realized. _Maybe I have to fight harder, maybe I gave up too easily. But what do you do when what you're battling against is some sort of ancient spirit that can take control of you, something that's living inside of you. What do you do then_?

"Face it, Tea, Yugi has checked out, he's given up, he doesn't care about this match and he doesn't care about you! Nothing's worth the humiliation you're going through."

"You're wrong! My friends are worth it, always! I don't care how much experience you have playing Duel Monsters, I don't care what the odds are or whether or not they're stacked against me! I won't give up, not on this match and not on Yugi either. I can't… I won't… I'll never give up!" A tear escaped her eyes and she started quietly sobbing.

The others just stood there speechless. Even Harold found that he couldn't ask her if she wanted to give up.

"Tea…" Yugi muttered.

"Maybe you're right, maybe Yugi does need to learn to fight for himself, but I'm not giving up on him! These aren't tears of sorrow, they're tears of strength! So you better get your star chips ready, because I'm going to beat you! And there's not a thing you can say or do that can stop me!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, you have a lot of spunk," Mai commented. "Give me your best shot!"

Tea drew a card, it was another equipment magic card called Elf's Light. _This Elf's Light magic card could really boost my Shining Friendship's attack power_. She looked at her hand. _And I also have a De-Spell card. I can use that to get rid of Mai's Cyber Shield. Plus, since I recovered my Silver Bow and Arrow from the graveyard, I can add its 300 point boost to the 400 point boost that I get from the Elf's Light card. Then, my Shining Friendship's attack power will be 2000_! _I just hope that'll be enough._

The others watched with baited breath.

"First, I use this Silver Bow and Arrow that I brought back from the graveyard!" The weapon re-appeared in Shining Friendship's stubby little hands.

(SF: 1300-1600)

"Next, I'll use Elf's Light to power it up more!" The little ball of a monster was transformed into a green-haired (naked) pixie.

(SF: 1600-2000)

"That's still not enough. Harpie, attack!"

"Yes it is," Tea said firmly catching Mai off-guard. "Unless the magic of De-Spell not apply to you, Mai?" The armor disappeared leaving Harpie Lady in its original leotard.

(HL: 2100-1600)

"Attack, Shining Friendship, with Silver Lightning Arrow!" The pixie launched an arrow straight at Harpie Lady.

Mai fingered the face-down Harpie's Feather Duster then she took it off the table, a movement that wasn't lost on Yugi's eyes.

Harpie Lady was destroyed.

(T: 1100)  
(M: 1600)

"I surrender, Tea," Mai announced. "I don't have the cards to win."

"Huh?" Was the group response.

"Giving up just like that?" Tea asked.

"Don't rub it in, Tea, Harpie Lady was my best card and seeing as how you beat her, there's really no point in me going on."

"Uh… the winner by forfeit is Tea Gardner!" Harold announced, visibly relieved. But deep down, he had a feeling that the star chips would exchange possessors no matter the outcome.

The others went up to congratulate Tea while Yugi went over to Mai. "Mai… about your face-down card…"

"Oh, this thing?" She asked showing it to Yugi but keeping it invisible to the others. "It's just a throwaway, even without all the power boosting; Tea's friendship would be able to counter it so there really was no point in playing it. A good Duelist knows what to play and what not to play."

"Man, Mai, you're one confusing person," Harold said scratching his head.

"That's just the kind of gal I am."

"Yugi…" Tea held out the star chips. "Here… I won these for you."

"I know," Yugi said with a smile. "Thank you so much. I'll never forget what you did for me, Tea, you did more than just win me star chips, you taught me something."

"I did?"

"Yeah," Yugi said fitting the star chips onto his glove. "You taught me to face my fears. I may not like what the consequences might be, but I'll face it with all the strength I got and then some."

"She taught ya' something else," Joey pointed out. "That when you're down, we can help ya' get back up." Yugi nodded.

"Yugi, here," Harold said handing Yugi his deck. "I don't think your Grandpa would be very happy if you just left it lying on the ground."

"Thanks, Harold," Yugi said, laying his hand on top of it before pocketing it.

"So, are we going to stand around patting ourselves on the back all day or are we going to go up those stairs and into that castle?" Mai asked.

Yugi nodded firmly. The group plus Mai turned to face the castle. _Look out, Pegasus, I'm coming in and I'm not afraid any more.

* * *

_

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: Petit Angel  
Level: 3  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 600  
DEF: 900

(2)  
Name: Fairy's Gift  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1000

(3)  
Name: Shining Friendship  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1100


	25. Dueling Legends Pt 1: Playing Games

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 25: Dueling Legends Pt 1: Playing Games  
Episode Basis: Champion vs. Creator Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi had withdrawn from the world, so afraid of causing injury to others, that he absolutely refused to duel. Joey tried to give Yugi some of his own star chips but Yugi didn't respond. Then Mai showed up and offered some extra star chips she gathered but Yugi was zombified. Mai declared that the only way for Yugi to overcome his fear is to face it so she challenged him to a duel. Of all people, it was Tea, who volunteered to duel in Yugi's place. Tea was afraid, afraid of losing, afraid of failing Yugi, and she admitted it. But she still continued on, even in the face of overwhelming odds. And using the Shining Friendship monster, a card that represented the bond she shared with the others, and powered up by Silver Bow and Arrow and Elf's Light, she defeated Mai's Harpie Lady. Mai gave up the duel to Tea even though she could've won. Seeing Tea's duel refueled Yugi's courage and he promised to face his fear. Who would've thought Tea would be the light for Yugi's darkness.

* * *

"81, 82, 83, 84…"

"Harold, will you stop counting."

"Sorry, it's boring climbing up and down these stairs."

"Whatever, we're here."

Yugi, Joey, Tea, Harold, Tristan, Mai, and Bakura finally arrived at the door to the Inner Keep. Kimo was guarding.

"Oh great, it's Pencil-Head," Harold groaned.

"Oh no," he said as the group ran up to the door. "There's no way you brats could've earned ten star chips each!"

"Ho boy," Tea groaned.

"This isn't a clubhouse, it's a place reserved for the Dueling Elite."

Yugi, Joey, and Mai flashed their gloves. "Then I guess that means we'll fit right in."

Kimo was speechless.

"Would you mind telling Housekeeping that I like my pillows extra fluffy," Joey said rubbing it in Kimo's face.

"Ten star chips means they qualify," Harold pointed out. "Your boss said so himself. So move it or lose it."

Kimo grunted and moved out of the way. Harold pushed open the front door.

"At last, we're finally at the castle," Yugi said relieved. He, Joey, and Mai went through.

"Hey wait," Kimo said as Harold turned to enter himself.

"Relax, Chuckles, I'm just returning this to your boss," Harold said flashing the rulebook.

"Where'd you find that?" Kimo asked.

"In Weevil Underwood's backpack, now if you excuse me…"

"Oh, no you don't!" Kimo cried as Tea, Bakura, and Tristan tried to enter. "You three aren't even Duelists, you're not allowed."

Tristan and Bakura tried to think of an explanation.

"Down, Fido, they're with me," Harold vouched.

"I don't care who they're with, they're not even suppose to be on this island! I'm calling security."

"I've had just about enough of this guy forcing himself into our way," Harold said. Holding his backpack in front of him, he charged forward. The backpack almost seemed to glow as Harold used it as a battering ram to plow into Kimo, the force sending the brute tumbling down the stairs.

* * *

A/N: Can anybody tell that I just don't like Kimo? You think it shows?

* * *

"Hasta la Vista, baby," Harold said.

"Come on, let's get inside before Senor Scowls comes back," Mai said. The Duelists and their friends proceeded to the Inner Bailey. Mai placed her star chips into the vault-like doors to the main building and they all went inside, Joey closing the door and locking it.

"There's no time to lose," Yugi said. "We have to find Pegasus." _The sooner I find him, the sooner I can get my Grandpa back._

Everyone ran through the antechamber, down a hallway and up a flight of stairs. As they arrived at what looked like some sort of balcony, they saw a familiar face.

"Bandit Keith," Joey growled ready to do to him what Harold did to Kimo.

"Well, well, if it isn't Big Dumb Joey and his group of Dueling Dummies."

"I've been waiting to do this ever since you trapped us in the cave." Joey charged forward and let loose with several hook punches and jabs, all of which Bandit Keith blocked.

"Can't this wait?" Keith asked annoyed.

"You wish!"

"Easy there, tough guy, if you want to see some serious action, look down there." He pointed to a lower catwalk where Kaiba was standing, just waiting for something.

Actually, he was waiting for someone.

"It's Kaiba!" Yugi realized.

"I was hoping to get a crack at the old man myself but you know they save the biggest match for last."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Harold asked.

"Yup, those two are gonna duel."

"That is correct," a hoarse voice said from behind them. Everyone turned to see a man with graying hair and moustache wearing sunglasses and a suit. "Welcome, Finalists, I am Croquet, Chief Tournament Liaison, congratulations on making it this far."

"If you're the Tournament Liaison, then I should give you this," Harold said tossing the rulebook to Croquet. "Weevil had it, but since he was eliminated, I think it might be better to return it to the proper owners."

"Very well. Master Pegasus has been watching your duels and he's been very impressed."

_If he's been watching our duels, that means he even has more of an idea into our dueling strategies and cards than he would have if he used his Millennium Eye_, Yugi thought.

"In fact, he's so impressed that he wanted to reward you with some entertainment: a special exhibition match. I think you're all going to be in awe at what you're about to see. This match should give you a hint as to what's in store for all of you."

"So basically, it's meant to intimidate us," Mai said, not intimidated in the least.

"Why would Pegasus do something like that?"

"Don't get me started," Joey cracked.

"Enjoy the match." Croquet turned and walked away.

Harold shivered. "Something about that guy sends chills up my spine."

"Forget that poser," Bandit Keith advised. "We're about to see some real excitement."

"This should be interesting," Yugi agreed.

Down on the lower catwalk, Kaiba gripped his pendant. _Little Brother, I'm here for you now, and I won't let anything stop me from rescuing you_!

The doors at the other end of the catwalk parted with eerie creaking sounds as Pegasus stepped into the room flanked by two of his guards carrying covered trays..

"Where's my Brother?" Kaiba demanded to know.

"What, no 'hello'? No 'how are you'? I thought we were friends, Kaiba-Boy. Don't tell me that my kidnapping of Mokuba and taking control of your company has put a rift between us. It's nothing personal. Besides, it's not like I hurt your kid brother, he's perfectly safe. In fact, you can have him back if you like. Just beat me in a duel like we agreed and I'll hand him over. I mean one victory shouldn't be a problem for the Duel Monsters World Champ."

_That Millennium Eye Pegasus has could make it a big problem for Kaiba._

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope Kaiba DOESN'T lose this duel. I still say he's a first-class jerk for everything he put us through, but I can't help but feel for him trying to get his kid brother back."

"Anyone who stands up to Pegasus like that can't be all that bad," Tristan added. The others nodded.

_Joey and Tristan are right_, Yugi thought. _After all, what can be nobler than fighting for someone that you love_? _I just hope Kaiba's learned to think with his heart as well as his head._

"Come, now, Kaiba, it's so rude to keep us in suspense, especially with an audience waiting in the wings." Both of them turned to face the upper balcony.

Despite everything that happened, Yugi gave Kaiba a smile. "Hey there, Kaiba."

"Yugi!" Kaiba gasped. "How could you be in here after I defeated you?" To his self, he muttered, "I should've known you'd find a way."

_I certainly did, Yugi passed all the trials I laid out before him. With battling my Ghost-Kaiba and Panik, he learned the secret of the Millennium Items. But not even that will help him win his Grandfather's soul back, but maybe I should concentrate on the present instead of the future. _"I hope you're ready Kaiba, because I've been looking forward to this for quite some time."

"Good." Kaiba opened up his brief case and tossed one of his Duel Disks to Pegasus. "Then you'll have no problem dueling with this."

Pegasus looked it over like it was a foreign object. "You want to duel me with your latest contraption? But I don't even know how this silly device works. Do I spin it like a top or role it like a ball?" Pegasus rolled it with his guards chasing after it to make sure it didn't fall into the abyss below.

"Cut the comedy, Pegasus!" Kaiba snapped.

"Ooh, Kaiba means business. Okay, then, how about we settle this like business men would: I'll agree to use your device if you agree to a request that I have."

"What?"

"Nothing that will change the game of course, I just want someone else to operate your device for me."

"I smell a rat!" Bandit Keith accused.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Harold said sarcastically.

Pegasus just chuckled, "I'll still make all the strategic decisions, the game play won't change at all."

"So why did you even make the request in the first place? How about you fight your own battle for once in your life?"

Again, Pegasus chuckled. _Simple-minded Kaiba, for all your titles and technical innovations, you should've learned by now that fighting isn't the only way to inflict damage upon an opponent. A man's spirit can be broken in much easier ways. _Pegasus clapped his hands. "Show Kaiba the proxy who will use the Duel Disk for me." The doors parted again and another of Pegasus' guards entered pulling with him like a dog on a leash, Mokuba, or rather Mokuba's shell. His eyes were distant and foreign."

"Kaiba's brother!" Yugi gasped. Kaiba called out to Mokuba. Mokuba looked up but didn't respond. "Something's wrong!"

"It's like he's been hypnotized or something," Tea observed.

"I apologize if he doesn't seem quite like himself," Pegasus said conversely. "But I find that my captives are easier to manage after I made an extraction of sorts."

"You monster!"

Pegasus showed Mokuba's Soul Card. "Now, now, Kaiba-boy, petty insults aren't the way to get your brother's soul back."

_His soul_, both Bakura and Yugi thought at the same time.

Mai still didn't get it. "What does Pegasus mean?"

"He must've done to Mokuba what he did to Yugi's Grandpa," Tristan realized.

Pegasus continued to goad Kaiba. "I told you, your brother is perfectly safe, but how long he remains that way is up to you. Win in a duel against me and I'll free your brother's soul as promised, but lose, and not only will his soul remain in bondage, but yours will join it."

Yugi gasped as he thought back to Kaiba's threat to jump off the tower if Yugi made the final blow. _That's why he went to such lengths to beat me_! _If his brother is in the same shape as my Grandpa, I have to help out Kaiba any way I can._

"I shall be the mind, but your brother shall be my arms to operate your little device, of course you could choose not to use it and we'll duel on my field. The choice is up to you, Kaiba-boy."

"Looks like Kaiba's getting a taste of his own medicine," Harold critiqued.

"I know what you mean," Yugi agreed. "Kaiba gave me a choice along those same lines. I wasn't willing to go through with it, will Kaiba go the same route or will he stand firm like he always does?"

Apparently, Kaiba did choose to go the same route. "All right, you win, Pegasus."

"But that's his edge!" Yugi protested.

Pegasus had the guard lead Mokuba away. "You creep," Kaiba insulted.

"Watch yourself, Kaiba, you're in my world now." With a snap of his fingers, the catwalk separated and a large arena lowered into place. The bridge connected to it.

"This should be good," Mai said. "The two biggest legends in Duel Monsters going at it."

"Mai, under normal circumstances I would agree with you, but with what's at stake, this I'd rather not see," Harold said.

"Kaiba, be careful!" Yugi called. "Pegasus has cards that can target Dragon-type monsters!"

"Thanks for the tip, Yugi, but I fight my own battles."

"Yugi, why are you helping Kaiba out?" Joey asked. "He took five of your star chips, remember?"

"I know, but right now Kaiba's in the same position I'm in and I couldn't live with myself if I held back on anything that could help Kaiba win."

"Yugi, I admit, you're a good Duelist, but this battle is mine to fight, and I shall win!" Kaiba placed his deck on his table.

"Stubborn fool, he's going to need all the help we can get."

"We've known each other for a long time, Pegasus, now we'll see if the master of the game is the Duel Monster's Creator or the Champion! You have nowhere left to hide, Pegasus!"

"Here we go," Harold announced.

"Time to duel!" Both competitors cried out.

(P: 2000)  
(K: 2000)

"Look at you, the opening play and you're already nervous," Pegasus commented as they drew their initial hands. He laid a monster in defense mode. "There, feel better? Oh wait, I also play this card, but it'll be face-down, just to keep you guessing."

_Pegasus is scheming something, I just know it, _Kaiba thought as he drew a card. He looked at his initial hand which included a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. _Blue-Eyes on my first hand, good, but I can't risk playing it until I get a better understanding of his strategies. If that card is the Dragon Capture Jar that Yugi was talking about, I could be sending my best monster straight into Pegasus' clutches. Better to be safe than sorry. I'll keep it in my hand for now. _"I'll also lay a card face-down and I summon Rude Kaiser (1) in attack mode!" A large alligator wearing armor and wearing blades on its forearms appeared. "Go, Rude Kaiser, attack Pegasus' face-down card with Forearm Slash!" The Rude Kaiser leaped up and sliced Pegasus' defense monster, which turned out to be a monster called Toon Alligator (2).

"Oh no!" Pegasus cried out.

"I expected more from you, Pegasus."

"I had no idea you had such powerful cards at your disposal!"

"And if anybody believes that, then I have some prime waterfront property on the Moon," Harold cracked.

"I don't think I have a monster that can compete with that creature!" Pegasus drew a card and feigned surprise. "Hold on, spoke too soon, Parrot Dragon (3), Bombarding Beak Attack!"

"Not so fast, I placed a face-down card too, remember?"

"You did what?"

"And I'm activating it right now: Mesmeric Control! It entrances your monster and lowers its power by 800 attack points."

(PD: 2000- 1200)

"Kaiser, forearm slash! Carve up that bird!" As Parrot Dragon was destroyed, Kaiba started to sense that something was up.

"What's the deal?" Tristan asked. "Pegasus talks a big game but he duels like an amateur!"

"It's almost like he's toying with Kaiba," Mai commented.

Joey agreed, and then realized something. He turned to Yugi. "Didn't he pull this act with you?"

"Yeah, he did. I guess he doesn't even take the World Champion seriously. I just hope Kaiba catches on before it's too late."

Fortunately for Kaiba, he was beginning to catch on. _Something's not right. This is all too easy; Pegasus doesn't seem to be even trying. I've taken out two of his monsters without him even putting up a fight. It's almost like he expected me to do it._ "My turn, Pegasus." Kaiba drew a card. _Another good one, but if I'm right and Pegasus and he is just playing with me, he might know how to counter it. _Kaiba studied Pegasus who was humming a nameless tune while looking through his hand. _I'm not falling for this bit. I'll just play something I know he can't defend against: my Blue-Eyes. _Kaiba took the card and got ready to lay it on the table.

"Stop right there!" Pegasus commanded. "I'd like to play a little guessing game with that card you're about to play."

"But we're in the middle of a duel!"

"I'm allowed to play a guessing game; my trap card says so."

"A trap?"

"I played a card face-down, remember? It's called Prophecy and it gives me the right to guess if the card you are about to play has an attack power of higher or lower than 2000. And if I manage to guess correctly, Kaiba-Boy, then the card in question becomes mine!"

"But you can't just…"

"And I'll prophesize that the card in question is higher than 2000." Kaiba gasped. "But wait, wait," Pegasus said in mocked-up drama. "Something else is coming to me… yes, yes… I see blue… I see white… can it be? Yes, it is: the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba gasped audibly. "Was I right? Tell me I was right. I think I was right, right?"

"Enough, take it." Kaiba said throwing it onto his table. The card disappeared into the table and came out on Pegasus' side.

"Now the most powerful card in your deck is mine."

_That's impossible_! _There's no way he could've seen my Blue-Eyes before I played it_! _How did he know_?

Yugi knew, "Pegasus must be up to his old tricks again."

"You got that right," Joey agreed.

_He must be using his Millennium Eye to look at Kaiba's cards just like me. Poor Kaiba, even his great skills are no match for Pegasus' powers._

"Now I have two things you care about, Kaiba, your brother and your dragon. Let's see what else I can take… after your turn of course."

"Without my Blue-Eyes White Dragon, I have no choice but to switch my monster to defense mode." Rude Kaiser crossed his arms.

"Goody, now it's my turn again." _Hmm_… _Kaiba looks so anxious, I wonder why, perhaps I should look into the matter… personally. _Pegasus tapped into his Millennium Eye's power and he saw Saggi the Dark Clown and the Crush Card. _Ah, I see, he's planning on infecting my deck. A brilliant move, normally an attack like that would clinch the match for you but not today, Kaiba, because as soon as you try to make that move on me, I'll have a little something of my own waiting for you. _"I'll lay one card face-down and a monster face-down in defense mode. And I'm afraid that's the best move I can come up with."

"Then it's my turn." _And it's my chance to finish this duel in one move. _"Combo attack!"

"Wait, I remember this move," Bakura said seeing Saggi appear.

"Yeah, this is the same move he tried on Yugi," Tea agreed.

"But this time, Pegasus is going to catch the bug."

"Don't count on it," Yugi warned.

"Huh?" Joey and Mai asked at the same time.

"Pegasus knows it's coming!"

"Since you just played your crush card, I think it would be an opportune time to play this…" Kaiba gasped from Pegasus revelation that he knew what his face-down card was. "Negative Energy, it doubles all dark monsters' attack points. And since the Crush Card can only be carried by a monster with less than 1000 attack points, it makes Saggi too strong for the job."

(SDC: 600-1200)

_He had the perfect defense set up before I even attacked_! _But how_?

"What's wrong, Kaiba, you look so sad. Keep your chin up; I'm sure it was just a lucky move on my part. But you know what they say, Kaiba, its better to be lucky than good." He turned over his monster card. "And speaking of luck, here's my Dark Rabbit, and twice as strong thanks to my Energy Generator."

(DR: 1100- 2200)

"But I'm sure he's still not as strong as your stalwart clown." The Dark Rabbit let loose with a flurry of punches which destroyed Saggi.

(P: 2000)  
(K: 1000)

"Oops, guess I was wrong."

Everyone gasped. "And I always thought a rabbit punch was a wimpy move," Joey commented.

"Pegasus has been controlling this duel from the get-go," Harold was deducing. "He let Kaiba destroy his first two monsters to get him to let his guard down, then hit him with powerful cards like Dark Rabbit."

"I've never seen Kaiba so shaken before," Tea gasped.

Yugi simply said, "This is bad."

Kaiba was sweating buckets and panting heavily.

_Now you see how futile your skills are, Kaiba-boy, World Champion. I make you look like a novice. And I've only just begun to use my Millennium Eye_!

To Be Continued

* * *

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: Rude Kaiser  
Level: 5  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1600

(2)  
Name: Toon Alligator  
Level: 4  
Type: Reptile  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 1600

(3)  
Name: Parrot Dragon  
Level: 5  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1300

(4)  
Name: Dark Rabbit  
Level: 3  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1100  
DEF: 1500


	26. Dueling Legends Pt 2: Toon Terror

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 26: Dueling Legends Pt 2: Toon Terror  
Episode Basis: Champion vs. Creator Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! The gang was finally able to enter Pegasus' castle. After dispatching Kimo in a less than dignified manner, they proceeded inside where they discovered not only Bandit Keith but Kaiba waiting to duel Pegasus. When Kaiba revealed that he wanted to use his new Duel Disks, Pegasus agreed but only if he had someone operate the disk for him. That someone turned out to be Mokuba's empty shell. Not able to duel his own brother, Kaiba gave in and agreed to duel on Pegasus' terms. As the duel began, it looked like Kaiba would gain an early lead, particularly since Pegasus wasn't even trying. When Pegasus took Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon and defeated Kaiba's Crush Card combo, Kaiba started to lose his cool, especially when Pegasus' Dark Rabbit defeated Saggi halving Kaiba's life points. Makes you wonder what other tricks are up Pegasus' sleeve.

* * *

"That Millennium Eye," Yugi was saying. "It somehow allows Pegasus to see all the cards in Pegasus' hand."

Mai let a laugh escape her lips. "Tell me you're not serious."

"Wow, Yugi, I know you said that thing had magical powers, but I didn't know that it could help him win duels too!"

"Kaiba has no defense against such power," Harold protested.

"I wouldn't count Kaiba out just yet; he didn't become World Champion without knowing some comeback tricks.

_This is absurd_, Kaiba was thinking. _It's as if Pegasus can see my cards before I even play them_!_ But that's impossible; I just need to trust my own skills_. He drew a card. _No card in my hand can defeat his deranged rabbit. _Kaiba looked disgustingly at the giggling dark-colored beast. _But at least I can protect myself with this. _"Defense mode! Now I have two monsters guarding my life points. It's your turn, Pegasus."

"As you wish, Kaiba-boy." Pegasus started his turn. He stared at the card he drew and looked at Kaiba. "Tell me something, my old friend, did you like watching cartoons in your youth?" Kaiba looked insulted by the question. "Is that a no? Kaiba, you're even more cold-hearted than I thought." He clasped his hands in fond remembrance. "For me, they were the absolute best! And none was closer to my heart than the misadventures of one tricky hair. I am speaking, of course, of Funny Bunny. He was such a clever bunny; forever avoiding Ruff-Ruff McDog and his long paw of the law. Oh how I would watch their never-ending antics and perpetual game of hide and seek."

"Just make your move!"

Pegasus chuckled, "But Kaiba that IS my move."

"Your move's a cartoon?"

"Not just a cartoon, you simpleton," Pegasus said his real feelings for Kaiba coming out. "An entire magical cartoon world! Welcome, Kaiba… to TOON WORLD!" The card Pegasus laid down was a magic card. A green book popped out and opened up to reveal a stand-up diorama of a hauntingly childish storybook-type land. It looked like a child's pop-up book. "Let the fun begin!"

"You must be kidding me!"

"I've seen some weird cards before, but that takes the cake," Joey commented.

"Anybody have any clue as to what it does?" Harold asked. Most of the others responded in the negative but Yugi found it somewhat familiar.

"Hey, I think Pegasus' rabbit just pulled a Houdini," Tristan pointed out. The group returned their attention to the field and found that Tristan was right: Pegasus' rabbit had vanished.

"Is that the magic of Toon World?" Kaiba asked. "Now you can make your creatures disappear?"

"Come now, not even cartoon bunnies can disappear. My dark rabbit simply went to his new home and it's a home that will prove to be the safest of havens. For as soon as that green cover closes, Toon World's bindings can't be penetrated by anything! But don't worry; my Dark Rabbit won't lock himself in those pages without first paying you a visit. Dark Rabbit, attack!" In a puff of pink smoke, the Dark Rabbit popped up from the Toon World book. Kaiba jumped.

"Bad hare day," Mai cracked.

"Bad one," Harold responded.

The Dark Rabbit wound up and punched Kaiba's face-down monster which turned out to be Battle Ox. Then with a stupid-sounding laugh, it returned to Toon World and the book closed.

"Quite a painful chapter in your Battle Ox's life, wouldn't you say, Kaiba-boy? I'd braced for your revenge but my Dark Rabbit has already returned to the safety of Toon World. Perhaps the next time he comes out to give you a thumping, you can try taking a swing at him."

"You coward!"

"That's not fair," Tea protested.

"He'll keep doing this for the entire duel!" Yugi announced.

"Isn't there some way to get rid of that Toon World card so that Pegasus' Dark Rabbit won't be doing an encore performance?" Harold asked.

"Sorry, Harold, I wish I could answer you, but I don't know the rules to Toon World."

"Let's see," Kaiba said studying his cards. "I can't attack his Dark Rabbit so I'll just lie this down for later." Kaiba placed a card face-down at the bottom area of the table showing that it was either a magic or a trap card.

"Looks like it's my turn again," Pegasus commented. "And it's my chance to show off more toon power." He held out the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card that he took from Kaiba a few turns ago. "And what better way to demonstrate than on a card I stole from you?"

"He wouldn't!" Harold gasped.

"He would," Bandit Keith argued.

"Now I'll show you what your beast is capable of under my control!" He placed the card on the reader. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon, awaken!" Kaiba's dragon appeared on Pegasus' side of the field. "And cross the threshold into Toon World." Pink smoke sucked up the giant dragon into the Toon World book. "Meet the new and improved Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon (1)!" From the book came out a compact, miniature version of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Its cartoon-ish eyes were just as deranged as his Dark Rabbit's were.

"No, you stripped him of his pride!"

"Oh please, I transformed this legendary beast into his most supreme form! I also made him much cuddlier."

"Of all the things that Toon Dragon is, cuddly sure ain't one of them," Joey commented.

"For once, I think Kaiba would agree with you," Yugi said.

_Let's see the World Champ get out of this_, Bandit Keith thought.

"Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, attack the Rude Kaiser!" The Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon took a deep breath and let out a blast of energy that didn't match the size of its mouth. It disintegrated Kaiba's remaining monster. "How embarrassing, a World Champ blasted to pieces by a caricature of his own most trusted beast. However did that happen?"

"Pegasus, your underhanded dueling tactics have gone on long enough," Kaiba declared as he folded up his remaining hand. "I'm going to put a stop to your cheating ways." He laid his hand in the graveyard. "I may not know how you're cheating, but somehow you can see my cards. So I'm abandoning my present hand. Perhaps if I can't see what I'm playing, you can't either."

"A gutsy move," Yugi critiqued.

"Tell me, how do you think Pegasus is cheating?" Tristan asked.

"Um… maybe he has some sort of cameras or something," Joey offered.

"You think so?"

"Hey, I wouldn't put anything pass this slime ball. And let me tell you something else, now that Kaiba's not even looking at his cards, he needs to trust in the heart of the cards if he's going to have any chance of rescuing his brother."

Mai was in awe at Joey's insight. _Joey has sure come a long way since our first duel._

"Here he goes," Harold announced.

"I'm putting all my faith in this card, so let it be revealed!" Kaiba took the top card from his deck and without even looking at it, laid it on the field.

It was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Everyone gasped at the beast revealed him self. "That's got to be the luckiest draw I've ever seen," Mai said.

"I'd say that was more about faith than luck," Tristan amended.

"You said it," Joey agreed. "Kaiba listened to his heart and it paid off big time."

"Pegasus, your card prophesizing has failed you and now your Toon Dragon will fail you as well!"

"I've never seen a monster go up against a wimpy version of itself before."

_Normally, this clash would end in a draw_, Yugi said studying the field. _But I don't know all the rules to Toon World so I can't be sure._

Pegasus was actually clapping. "Oh, this will be so much fun, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacking his toon counterpart, there's no limit to the zany antics that could ensue from this."

"You're wrong, this isn't some hare-brained after-school cartoons," Kaiba argued.

* * *

A/N: And that, boys and girls, is what we in the theater business call breaking the fourth wall.

* * *

"Your toon won't escape this!"

Pegasus just laughed.

"Something's not right," Mai said.

"Yeah, Pegasus," Joey cracked.

"I think she means besides that," Harold responded.

"Blue-Eyes, attack with all your might! WHITE LIGHTNING!" The Blue-Eyes attacked.

The Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon just stretched around it.

"Did anybody besides me see that?" Harold asked.

"If, by that, you mean the dragon stretching out of the way, than yeah, I saw it too," Mai responded.

"You should've watched more cartoons, Kaiba. The cuddliest creature never ever gets hit. In 3,013 episodes of Funny Bunny, Ruff-Ruff McDog never laid a paw on our cuddly hero, such a clever little rabbit. And my creatures will employ the same cleverness every time you attack because as long as my Toon World card is out, everything I throw out will be just as hard to hit as my Toon Dragon."

"Kaiba would get creamed if all of Pegasus' monsters are nothing but toons!"

"This isn't fair," Joey complained. "Just because Pegasus created the game doesn't give him the right to use some sort of super card that nobody knows about!"

That gave Mai an idea, she turned to Yugi. "Yugi, do you know anything about this Toon World?"

"Well, all I know is that it was never put into circulation," Yugi explained.

"Why?" Harold questioned.

"It was probably too powerful. I guess Pegasus must have the only one."

"That's fair," Joey said sarcastically.

"How can anyone beat Pegasus when he has cards like that at his disposal?" Tea said.

"I think that's the point, Tea," Harold threw in.

"Now, where were we, Kaiba-boy? Oh yes, it was my turn!" _Let's see_… _he's folded his hand so I can no longer see through his eyes, but maybe I can look elsewhere. You see, a Duelist of Kaiba's caliber has long since memorized every card in his deck. So I don't need to look through his eyes to see what cards he keeps, I can just look through his mind. _"I'll play this," he said holding up a magic card. "A new addition to Toon World: the Shine Palace!" The book opened up to reveal an intensely bright castle. "Makes for a handy plot twist. You see, it raises my dragon's strength by 500 points!"

"That still won't bring this story to an end!"

"I beg to differ, I think I just written the last chapter in your defeat. You see, the light my toon absorbs from Shine Palace makes him stronger than your Blue-Eyes." The little dragon's muscles bulged, and literally turned into volcanoes. It grew a little larger but other than that, remained the same.

(BETD: 3000-3500)

"I'm no cartoon expert, but exploding volcano biceps is a bad thing, right?"

"Yeah… for Kaiba."

"Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, attack with White Lightning!"

"Not so fast! Activate trap card: Negate Attack!" The blast was absorbed by a swirling shield set in front of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

_Clever move, Kaiba, but don't forget, the effects of Negate Attack only last for just one turn. For which my Toon Dragon will endure._

"My turn," Kaiba announced. _I bought myself some time, but I won't be able to hold that Toon Dragon's attack off for long. I have to destroy that comic monstrosity here and now. Otherwise, not only will I have lost this duel, but I would've lost my only chance at freeing Mokuba. I have to trust in my deck… for both of us_! Kaiba closed his eyes and drew the top card from his deck. For a moment, he felt like Mokuba was right there besides him, doing the same. "Perfect, go, Shadow Spell!" Black chains bound the Toon Dragon. "Now, not only can your Toon not move, but his attack power is lowered by 700 points!"

(BETD: 3500-2800)

For the first time since the duel started, Pegasus cringed. _How dare Kaiba shackle a free and wondrous spirit like my Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon_! _It's like imprisoning joy itself_! _He will pay for interrupting my fun_!

"Looks like toons don't always get the last laugh. Go, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, White Lightning attack!" This time, the dragon wasn't able to dodge and it was destroyed.

(P: 1200)  
(K: 1000)

"Yeah!" Yugi cheered. "Kaiba sent that toon back to the drawing board!"

"Good thing too," Harold agreed. "It was giving me an eye sore."

"Impressive," Mai simply commented.

"Now do you understand that nothing will stop me from rescuing my brother, even destroying my own Blue-Eyes?"

"Aw, Kaiba-boy, your treasured Blue-Eyes White Dragons mean so much to you; don't they? Well as creator of Duel Monster, I'm deeply touched by your devotion. But…" Pegasus drew a card. "When will you learn that the same devotion is not retrieved by the Blue-Eyes? For, as you see, they are not so loyal." Pegasus showed Kaiba the card he drew: Dragon Capture Jar.

"Kaiba, watch out!" Yugi called. "That's the same card he used against me!"

Kaiba was the one cringing now.

"This will make two Blue-Eyes that I have stolen from you, won't it. You must hate me." Smoke emitted from the Dragon Capture Jar ensnared the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The Blue-Eyes couldn't fight back as it was sucked into the jar.

_I can't let Pegasus steal another of my dragons with that jar. I must find a way to destroy it_! He drew a card. "Okay, Pegasus, I'm playing this in defense mode." He placed the card face-down.

"Then for my turn, I place this magic card face-down and bring out the Dragon Piper (2), defense mode!"

"That can only mean one thing," Yugi said.

Kaiba was thinking on the same lines. "Pegasus is planning on bringing my dragon under his control!"

"And soon I will make him a toon just like your other Blue-Eyes. And then the fun will begin all over again."

"Not if I destroy your Dragon Piper here and now. I'm invoking the powers of the Swordstalker! Attack the Dragon Piper with Vengeance Strike!"

"Did you forget about the magic card I placed? Its a little doodad called Doppelganger. It can copy anything on the field. I think I'll have it copy your Crush Card. And now, I'll infect my Dragon Piper with it!"

"But Kaiba had just declared an attack on that Dragon Piper," Yugi protested. "His Swordstalker will be walking right into a trap! Kaiba, call off your attack!"

"It's too late; there isn't anything he can do about it!"

Swordstalker sliced the Dragon Piper but released the Crush Card virus destroying him and infecting Kaiba's deck. His deck sparked with electricity before spilling the cards all over the place.

"That's what you get for stacking your deck with monster cards that all have more than 1500 offense points."

"I don't believe it," Joey said. "Kaiba's getting done in by the same card that he beat Yugi with."

All of Kaiba's cards were destroyed except for one. "I use Monster Reborn to revive Saggi the Dark Clown in defense mode!"

"It's your last move and you're going to spend it reviving a clown? Oh yes, that's right, there isn't anything else you can do with my virus still about. It's a real shame when you consider all that's on the line."

"Mokuba, I tried my very best," Kaiba protested.

"Your best failed you! Bickuribox (3), emerge and attack!" Toon World produced a hideous nightmarish-looking jack-in-the-box which took a large scythe out of its mouth and skewered Saggi.

"Forgive me, Mokuba, I am so sorry," Kaiba said.

"There are no more cards you can play. Therefore, you lose, Kaiba-boy. And you lost much more than the duel, hadn't you, Kaiba? You lost your only chance of rescuing your brother. You let him down. But don't worry, my dear friend…" he drew a card much like the one he used to imprison Mokuba's soul. "I'll spare you the agony of carrying on in this world without him."

"What is that?"

"It is the final fate of your soul, Seto Kaiba!" Pegasus' Millennium Eye shot out a beam of energy which temporarily blinded the spectators. "Welcome to your new home, Kaiba-boy, a place of solitude and seclusion. And with your soul gone, your body's worthless." Pegasus ordered Kaiba's body to be dumped in the catacombs and stared at the Kaiba Brother's soul cards. "The Brothers Kaiba, one in each hand, but even though your cards are so close, your souls couldn't be farther apart. At least when I had Mokuba locked up, you were still in the same dimension."

"Somebody please tell me I didn't saw what I think I saw," Joey requested.

"Pegasus doesn't care who he hurts as long as he gets his way," Harold commented.

"And to think he was only trying to save his brother," Mai pointed out.

Yugi was quietly sobbing. "He was just like us, just wanted to save someone he cared about, and now…" He turned towards Pegasus, more outraged than the others had ever seen him in. "Why, Pegasus, why must you toy with our friends, our families? I won't let you get away with it!"

Pegasus just chuckled. _Just try and stop me, Little-Yugi. _Then looking up by chance, he saw his puzzle glowing immensely. When the glow subsided, Yugi stood defiant before Pegasus, the eye symbol on both his puzzle and his forehead glowing. _Well, I believe I just witnessed Yugi tapping into the power of his Millennium Item_, _excellent._

Tea immediately noticed the change in Yugi. _The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle has returned. But is it here to help us or_…

"Pegasus, it won't be long now before I put an end to your games."

"Yugi, don't forget that you still have to make it through the remaining rounds of this tournament to even win the privilege of challenging me."

"Rest assured, I'll be at the finals," Dark Yugi said. "But the real privilege will be defeating you and undoing all the evil acts you have committed on my friends!"

"I look forward to your finest efforts, Yugi-boy." Pegasus' glance then expanded to include Joey, Mai, and Bandit Keith. "And wonderful performances from all our finalists! You have proven that you are the best of the best, the cream of the crop as they say in America, the best Duelists in the world! So let the Duelist Kingdom Finals begin!" _But in the end, it won't matter who wins because I will be the overall winner, and nothing will stop me, not even Yugi Moto and his Millennium Puzzle._

The End

* * *

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon  
Level: 8  
Type: Toon/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500

(2)  
Name: Dragon Piper  
Level: 3  
Type: Pyro/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 200  
DEF: 1800

(3)  
Name: Bickuribox  
Level: 7  
Type: Fiend/Fusion  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2300  
DEF: 2000


	27. The Dark Spirit Returns

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 27: The Dark Spirit Returns  
Episode Basis: The Night Before

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! The duel between Kaiba and Pegasus was not going in Kaiba's favor. Pegasus had pulled the big guns out: namely his mysterious Toon World magic card. Once activated, all his monsters would be drawn into it and they would be protected from whatever Kaiba throws at him. Then to add insult to injury, he used the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card he stole from Kaiba to transform it into the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, a monster with all the strength of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but with the evasiveness of a cartoon. Kaiba was finally able to get in a solid blow by using Shadow Spell to tie up the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon and sending is Blue-Eyes White Dragon to move in for the kill. But it wasn't good enough; Pegasus copied Kaiba's Crush Card strategy and infected Kaiba's deck. Kaiba ended up losing not only the duel and the chance to save his brother, but his soul as well. The rage he felt at Kaiba's defeat triggered Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and the Dark Yugi declared that he would finish Pegasus off and undone all of the harm he's inflicted. Big words, but can Yugi back them up?

* * *

The sun was just setting as everyone sans Pegasus had gathered in a dining room for dinner. The only decorations along the blue marble walls were two photographs: one was of a beautiful blonde, blue-eyed woman in a purple dress, and the second was of a dark-skinned man in cloak and turban.

"On behalf of Mister Maxamillian Pegasus, I'd like to congratulate the four Finalists and would like to welcome them to this final phase of the Duelist Kingdom competition. I trust all of you have your play-off entry cards."

"Huh?"

"In your invitations, you should've received these two cards…" Croquet held up two cards: one was a card with a white background and the other had a picture of a treasure. "Each of them allows you specific prizes: Glory of the King's Hand entitles you to the 3,000,000 dollar prize money." Croquet held up the card with the picture of the treasure on it. He then held up the other one. "Glory of the King's Opposite Hand allows you to challenge Pegasus for the Championship."

Joey cringed, _Now he tells me. I don't have any of those cards._

Bandit Keith was thinking the same thing: _of the millions of cards I own, I come across the two I don't have. I have to get me one._

"To make the contest more exciting, your master of ceremonies has added something special to your soup." Everyone turned to look at their bowls.

A metal eyeball surfaced in the bowls belonging to Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Keith. Everyone screamed.

"What is this, Halloween?" Joey asked Croquet.

"You should've learned by now that things aren't always what they seem."

_Yeah, like a boulder that's actually a balloon with a speaker and two doors with changing exit points._

The Finalists opened up the eyeballs and pulled out pieces of paper with a letter on it. Yugi got 'A', Mai got 'B', Joey got 'D' and Bandit Keith got 'C'.

"And now, the computer will pair up the letters to determine the match-ups for the finals tomorrow."

"I wonder who will face who."

_Yugi and Joey better not get paired up, those two already have enough to worry about_, Harold thought.

Mai was thinking something different: _This is good, once I find out who I'm dueling; I can use tonight to get prepared._

_It doesn't matter who I'm paired up against, it won't matter if I don't have one of those entry cards_, Joey thought discouragingly.

"And the pair-ups for the entries are… A versus B, and C versus D."

Joey immediately stood and asked, "Okay, who's got C."

"Me, runt," Bandit Keith replied.

"All right, I get to pay you back for trapping us in that cave!"

"Once I crush you, you'll wish that you were still trapped in that cave."

Joey growled.

"Looks like it's you and me, Mai," Yugi said.

"I'm looking forward to this duel. I promised I would give you a fair duel and I tend to make good on my promise."

"I have no doubt that you will, Mai."

"The duels are set," Bandit Keith announced. "Yugi Moto will duel Mai Valentine and Joey Wheeler will be dueling against Bandit Keith. Please enjoy the rest of this meal because for three of you tomorrow, you will be going home a failure." With a bow, Croquet left.

"Gee, what a swell guy," Harold said sarcastically. "All the social appeal of Igor."

* * *

On the balcony, Pegasus sipped his wine and watched the sunset. "So it has begun," he said.

Croquet came in. "The pairings have been decided, Master Pegasus. Yugi Moto and Mai Valentine will duel first and then Joey Wheeler and Bandit Keith will duel. I already asked several of my guards to escort them to their rooms."

"Well done, Croquet, you actually managed to do something right."

"Uh… thank you, sir." The two of them got up and left the balcony.

* * *

"Wow, Harold, you sure ate a lot."

"Considering I haven't had anything for the past two days, Mai, can you blame me?"

"I can't believe you two drank the entire eyeball soup," Tea said to Joey and Tristan.

Tristan just burped.

"Hey Joey," Yugi addressed, "We better get to bed, we have a big day tomorrow."

"What's the point, Yug, without one of those entry cards, I… huh?"

Yugi had his Glory of the King's Hand card out and was handing it to Joey. "Sure you do, think of it as an early birthday present."

Tea smiled at Yugi's generosity.

"But Yugi, don't you need that?"

"Croquet never said that both cards are needed, just that we needed to show one or the other. Since I need to face Pegasus and you need the prize money, it's only logical that you should get that card while I use the other." Joey still wasn't sure. "If you give up now, who's going to save your sister? What kind of big brother would you be if you didn't at least try to win the prize money?"

"Yeah, you're right as usual. Thanks, Yugi, you're a real pal."

Behind his glasses, Bandit Keith scowled.

As everyone got up to go to their rooms, Harold paused and noticed the pictures, particularly the one of the dark-skinned man. _Freaky_, he thought. _That thing that guy's wearing around his neck looks kind of like the Millennium Puzzle. I mean sure it's a different shape but other than that, the make looks surprisingly similar._

"I see you're admiring my master's artwork," Croquet said walking up to Harold. Harold hadn't even seen him come in.

"Uh… yes, they're very nice. Just who are they anyway, they look so lifelike."

"Nobody you would recognize," Pegasus said. Harold jumped. "Just depictions the artist drew in his head." Harold could tell Pegasus was hiding something, but he wasn't about to challenge someone with the ability to steal people's souls so he just followed the others out.

The gang separated to go to their rooms. "Hey Yugi," Joey called. "Thanks again for bailing me out." Yugi just nodded and went into his room.

* * *

As night descended, Yugi stared out his window. _Well, Grandpa, I made it this far, a couple of more victories and we're going home_... _together. Kaiba, I promise I will get Pegasus back for what he did to you and free you and Mokuba from his twisted prison.

* * *

_

Mai stared at her Harpie Lady card. _Okay, if I'm going to beat the kid who beat Kaiba, I'm going to have to tune my deck to perfection. I can't leave anything up to fate.

* * *

_

In Joey's room, he dreamed peacefully, dreaming of his sister and how he was going to save her eyesight.

* * *

Harold dumped his backpack onto a table and sat down. _Something about this doesn't add up_, he thought. _If Mokuba was right in saying that Pegasus wanted to take over Kaiba Corporation, why does he focus so much attention on Yugi_? _Why was it Yugi whom Pegasus singled out_? _And to make matters worse, we're spending the night in the castle of a man who uses cartoon monsters and has a fetish for people's souls._ Harold's backpack flap fell open and a package spilled out. It was wrapped in ancient-looking brown paper. _What the_… _oh yeah, the package, I almost forgot about it. I first discovered this last night, when Mai was kidnapped by Panik. But I still have no clue how it ended up in my backpack. Wait a second_… _the backpack_! _This isn't the one I thought it was. _Harold looked at his backpack. The stitching on the bottom was beginning to unravel. _I knew it_! _This is the same design but it's not the backpack I thought it was_. _It's not the one I usually use. I was in such a hurry to leave for Duelist Kingdom that I didn't realize which one I took. This one has always been in my apartment. I never paid much attention to it. This package must've been left here by the apartment's previous owner. No, wait, that isn't it, it's something_… _maybe I can figure it out by opening the package. _Carefully (Harold was afraid it might be a bomb or something), Harold undid the wrapping paper. "No freaking way!"

* * *

Tea also couldn't sleep. _The one night I actually get to sleep in a descent bed and I'm wide awake. I guess it has something to do with the fact that I'm in a mansion of an eccentric millionaire who likes to steal people's souls._ There was a knock on her door. Tea opened it up to reveal Tristan and Bakura. "What's up, guys?"

"Tristan thinks that Pegasus cheats in all his duels," Bakura explained.

"Well he does!" Tristan said defensively. Tristan explained his theory.

"Do you really think Pegasus won his duel against Kaiba by cheating?" Tea questioned.

"No doubt, Kaiba's one of the top Duelists but Pegasus beat him like he was an amateur."

"That's true."

"No one can beat Kaiba that easily, at least not playing fair and square. The way he was dueling, it was like Pegasus knew what cards Kaiba had in his hand the entire time. I'm telling you the truth; Pegasus is as bogus as a three dollar bill. You can't trust that guy."

"Even if you were right about Pegasus, what can we do?" Tea asked.

"Plenty, we'll find out how Pegasus cheated. There has to be some sort of clue down at the dueling platform. We'll expose Pegasus for the fraud he really is!"

"With all the guards around, we're going to need help from the others."

"No, they have to rest for the tournament and Harold already volunteered to watch over them in case Pegasus tries anything on them. It's up to us; we have to do this all by ourselves."

"I'm with you," Tea agreed.

Bakura wasn't so sure.

* * *

**_"Yugi! Yugi!"_**

Yugi sat up in his bed. "Grandpa… Grandpa, is that you?"

**_"Yugi, I must speak with you_!"** His Grandpa's voice seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Grandpa, where are you?"

**_"Follow my voice_!_"

* * *

_**

Tea, Tristan, and Bakura got down to the dueling ring quite easily. Tristan and Bakura were now searching the arena while Tea kept watch from the balcony.

"Tristan, I can't find anything," Bakura complained as he searched Pegasus' platform.

"Keep looking, there has to be a hidden camera or something."

"Maybe Pegasus isn't a cheater," Tea offered. "Maybe he's just good at figuring out cards like a psychic or something."

"I once spoke to a psychic. She said I would have a nice girlfriend within six months… it's been a year, not a single date. I don't believe in psychic powers." As much as Tea hated to admit it, his logic was sound, although she couldn't say the same for the reason behind the logic.

Suddenly a beam of light shined down onto Tristan's back. "Tristan, look at your back!"

"What about my back?"

The source of the beam of light turned out to be moonlight shining through a small hole in the wall high above the doorway. Tea decided to try an experiment. "Tristan, go stand on the dueling platform and pretend to hold a card up like you were dueling."

"Okay." Tristan went up to Kaiba's platform and held his hand up.

The beam of moonlight shined perfectly on the hand.

Tristan hoisted himself up and stared through the hole. "There's a tower on the other side of the courtyard. And isn't it convenient that the top window is aligned perfectly with this hole! It would be so easy for one of Pegasus' guards to hide out in that tower with a telescope and spy on Kaiba's hand.

"But there's something wrong with your logic, Tristan," Bakura said. "If the guard was spying, how would he relay it to Pegasus without us noticing?"

"Maybe through a receiver, Pegasus could be hiding one underneath his hair."

"Good thinking, Sherlock, let's get over there right now!"

"But what about the guards?" Bakura asked as Tristan jumped down.

Tristan patted Bakura's shoulder. "You'll be safe with me."

Bakura certainly didn't feel safe at the moment.

* * *

Yugi dashed out of his room. The hallways were dark, and there was nobody around; not even a guard.

_**"Yugi, you must beware of Pegasus,"** _his Grandpa's voice rang out. **_"You must stop him or he could destroy the entire world!"_**

"Pegasus? Hang on, Grandpa, I'm coming!" He took off into the darkness.

* * *

"This castle is like a maze," Tea complained.

Bakura hushed her and Tristan said, "Keep it down, will you; there are goons around every corner."

"But we're running around in circles," whined Tea as they passed a suit of armor complete with swords. Tristan suddenly got an idea and took a grappling hook off its hooks.

* * *

"Let's see, Harpie Lady combined with Cyber-Shield… no, he's familiar with that strategy." Mai gathered up her cards and started shuffling. "He's seen most of my strategies in my duels against Joey…" She thought back to her duel with Joey.

_Mai let out a laugh of triumph. "And I will keep using the magic of Elegant Egotist to double my Harpies again and again each turn! But while my Harpies' multiply, I can't attack so it's your move. Of course it won't do you any good because you'll soon be up against an army!"_

_"An army of Harpies, how do I fight a whole army?"_

_"Don't give up, Joey!" Yugi called out. "Think about her strategy. She's been using only one monster card and strengthening it with many magic cards. But there's a serious flaw in her dueling strategy..."_

"He's seen most of my cards so I can't use my normal strategies; I'm going to have to think of something new…"

* * *

Bandit Keith lay in his room whistling. _Well, time to snatch me one of those special cards. _Keith got up and snuck out of his room.

* * *

Yugi ran into the courtyard in his pajamas. "Grandpa, where are you? I can't find you!"

**_"Yugi, beware of Pegasus!" _**Yugi looked and spotted a soul card with a picture of his Grandpa on it. **_"Pegasus wields shadow powers of incredible strength, much stronger than anyone could ever imagine!"_**

Yugi knelt down. "But how is that possible?"

* * *

Two guards were stationed outside the tower but Tea, Tristan and Bakura were able to sneak past them by scaling the outer siege wall of the castle to the ledge that encircled the roof of the tower. Suddenly Tea slipped and started to fall. She screamed but Tristan and Bakura quickly clamped her mouth shut. The boys helped her back onto the ledge. The guards looked around but, failing to see anything odd, stood at ease.

Tea ripped Tristan's hand away from her mouth and quietly scolded him, "Next time pull me up before you clamp my mouth shut."

"Sorry."

"I can't believe your plan is to enter the tower from the roof!"

"Well you wanted to avoid the guards. I don't see any guards up here."

"I should've stayed behind with Harold," Tea moaned.

* * *

"Grandpa, how can Pegasus' shadow power be growing?"

**_"Every soul he sends to the Shadow Realm increases his power!"_**

Yugi pounded the ground. "He must be stopped!"

The card floated out of Yugi's hand and was mounted on a cross. Two other crosses were slightly behind the center one which held Yugi's Grandfather's soul card. The Kaiba Brothers' soul cards were mounted, one on each side. Yugi ran after it. "This is wrong," he said.

* * *

Tristan threw the grappling hook to the top window. "All right, Tea, you go first, that way, if you fall, Bakura and I can catch you."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Idiot!" Tea snapped blushing a little. "I'm wearing a skirt!"

"So?" Tristan asked like it was no big deal. Tea looked like she was ready to slap him. Bakura whispered something in Tristan's ear. "Oh, I see now. Okay, then, in that case, we'll go first."

"Why must men have to be first for everything?"

"Well pick one or the other, Tea, you can't have it both ways."

"Hmm…"

* * *

**_"You're next, Yugi," _**came Kaiba's voice.

Mokuba's voice added, **_"He wants you!"_**

"But why is Pegasus after me?"

**_"Pegasus unlocked tremendous magical power with his Millennium Item!" _**His Grandpa… or rather his Grandpa's spirit, explained. **_"Imagine how much power he can wield if he had your puzzle?"

* * *

_**

"Tristan, that's not the rope, that's my leg!"

"Well, climb faster and I won't pull it."

"Ow, you did it again," Bakura hissed.

"Well it's not like I can see it. Uh… Tea, you do know that if you fall, we won't be able to catch you." Tea had found a rather simple way to solve their dilemma: by blindfolding both the boys and then going up first.

"Tristan, I'm scared!" Bakura whined.

"Don't be scared, just keep climbing."

* * *

"How can I stop Pegasus?" Yugi asked the three soul cards.

**_"Just as Pegasus learned to harness the power of his Millennium Eye, you must learn to master the power of your own Millennium Item!"_**

"My puzzle?"

**_"Yes, Yugi, your puzzle."_**

"But how?"

**_"That you must discover on your own, but no matter what it takes, Pegasus must be defeated! If he wins, with his unlimited shadow powers and the magic of the Millennium Items, he can unleash Armageddon upon the entire world!"_**

Suddenly blue flames erupted around the crosses.

"Grandpa!"

**_"You can do this, Yugi, I believe in you!"

* * *

_**

"We're in," Tea said as he picked the lock on the window. She crawled in.

"That was the most horrible experience of my life," Bakura complained pocketing the blindfold.

"Hey, we got up here, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but I'm never asking you to lead me through the woods ever again." The boys also crawled through the window. They looked through the tower but all they could see was some extravagant curtains, a desk, and a gigantic portrait of a blonde, blue-eyed woman in a purple dress.

"Who do you suppose this is?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know," Tea replied. "Can you find a light switch?" Suddenly the lights clicked on. Tea, Tristan, and Bakura turned around but saw no one. "Did one of you guys do that?"

"No, I guess they're voice-activated," Tristan guessed.

With the lights on, the kids were able to get a good view of the portrait. "I've seen it before," Tea realized. "It was in the dining room, above the door."

"But who do you suppose she is?" Bakura wondered.

"She must be very important to Pegasus."

"But I haven't seen her at all since we arrived. Do you suppose she's Pegasus's w…?"

"Isn't it past your bed time?" The three adventurers turned to see Pegasus at the top of the stairs.

"How'd you find us?"

"A little birdie told me… and I saw you climbing up the walls."

"Well we're onto you, Pegs."

"Uh… Tristan, maybe you shouldn't make the guy with the magic eye ball upset," Tea suggested.

"We know that you've been spying on Kaiba's cards from up here!"

"You break into my sanctuary and you accuse me of wrongdoing? Absolutely no one is allowed in this room. And I'm afraid you three have seen too much."

"What do you mean?"

"You three should've stayed in your room, but I guess now you're going to have to be… disciplined." Pegasus lifted up his hair to reveal his Millennium Eye. It started to glow. The floor melted away taking the three of them with it.

* * *

"Realm of shadows in this twilight hour, accept these souls and grant us power. Realm of shadows in this twilight hour, accept these souls and grant us power…"

Tristan moaned. "Who turned on the Yoko Ono albums?" He got up and looked around. He, Tea, and Bakura were in a dimly-lit corridor covered with Egyptian hieroglyphics. Strange chanting could be heard in the distance.

"Do you guys hear that?" Tea asked. "Sounds like chanting."

"Let's go check it out."

"But why?"

"Must you always criticize my plans, Bakura?"

"Realm of shadows in this twilight hour, accept these souls and grant us power. Realm of shadows in this twilight hour, accept these souls and grant us power."

Tea, Tristan, and Bakura came to a large chamber. Row after row of cloaked figures stood on either side of the room. Two of them had stepped towards the center of the room.

"Who are these clowns?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know but they're creeping me out," Bakura complained.

"Realm of shadows in this twilight hour, accept these souls and grant us power. Realm of shadows in this twilight hour, accept these souls and grant us power! Begin!"

Two stone tablets were raised from the floor but the three only saw the carving on one of them: a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The two stone tablets turned to face one another.

"Hey, those two look like they're dueling," Tristan realized. The other tablet, a Crawling Dragon, crumbled.

"You lose," one of the cloaked figures said. His opponent disappeared in a flash of blue light. Tristan, Tea, and Bakura screamed.

"What?" The cloaked figures said as one. Immediately they came after them.

The winner removed his hood. It was Pegasus.

* * *

Yugi could only watch in horror as the soul cards were consumed in fire. **_"Yugi, discover the secret of the Millennium Puzzle, only then can you defeat Pegasus!" _**Yugi watched in horror as the three crosses were consumed.

"GRANDPA!"

* * *

Yugi shot up from his bed, panting heavily. "It was all just a dream… or was it?"

* * *

"Where'd that robed guy go?" Tristan asked.

"Which one?"

"The one you were just dueling!"

"Oh, him, he was sent to the Shadow Realm."

"Not the Shadow Realm again!" Tea complained.

"Thousands of years ago, this is how the Shadow Games were played, these duel rituals released the power of the Shadow Realm and every soul I trapped there increases the power of my Millennium Eye. You can't imagine the strength of my magic. But one power still eludes me: the ability to control life over death! For that magic, I must capture more souls like yours!"

"He's going to zap us like he did to Kaiba!" Tristan said horrified.

"Don't blame me, I can't simply allow you to escape after you snooped around my castle and learned my secrets. And Bakura, your capture will do more than just increase my shadow magic; it will gain me your Millennium Ring!"

Bakura took a step back in fear. How did Pegasus know he had the Millennium Ring?

Pegasus fired a blast from his Millennium Eye heading straight for the trio. Suddenly the blast was deflected. Another cloaked figure landed in front of them, but this one was dressed differently. His cloak was scarlet red. He wore a hood deep over his face. A strange bracelet with archaic symbols was on his left wrist.

"Who's that guy?" Tristan wondered.

Pegasus also wondered that. "I don't know who you are, but how dare you intrude on this sacred sanctuary. Surround him!" The other robed figures surrounded the newcomer.

"Get out of the way, man, you're out numbered twenty to one!"

The red cloaked figure looked around then held his arm up, the arm with the strange bracelet. The symbols seemed to come right off the bracelet and started spinning around him. Pegasus' "disciples" (for lack of a better term) went flying.

"You shall pay for that! Prepare to face the full power of my Millennium Eye!"

As one of the archaic symbols touched Bakura's chest, the white-haired boy collapsed to his knees, holding his stomach.

"Bakura, what's wrong?" Tea asked laying a hand on his arm.

"Something… grabbing hold… get away!" Bakura shoved Tea into Tristan as the Millennium Ring appeared and started moving erratically. When it stopped, Bakura had changed. His eyes grew harsher and his hair stood up slightly. "Change of plans," he said in a sinister voice.

"It can't be, you? But how did you…"

"So you recognize me, eh? Well you're about to forget you ever saw me emerge along with everyone else. Mind Erasure!" His Millennium Ring consumed everything in light.

* * *

Tristan woke up. He was back in his room, the sheets crumpled up towards the foot of his bed. He groaned, "What hit me? My head feels like its pounding!"

* * *

"Wow, what a nightmare," Tea moaned. "Wait, was it a dream or real? What's this I'm feeling in my heart? It feels like… something bad's going to happen!"

* * *

Yami-Bakura sat in his room. "You can't hide from me now, Pegasus. Soon, your Millennium Eye will be mine!"

* * *

Bandit Keith snuck into Joey's room. Checking on Joey to make sure he was still sleeping, he said, "You snooze, you lose." He reached into Joey's jacket pocket and took out his card.

* * *

Mai sat back and breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally, this strategy is perfect. Sorry, Yugi, but your next duel will be your last!"

* * *

Yugi sat and watched as the sun rose. _I know that wasn't any ordinary dream. My Grandpa was trying to send me a message from the Shadow Realm. But what is the secret of the Millennium Puzzle_? _And can I figure out how to control it… before it's too late_!

The End


	28. Dueling Identities Pt 1: Mai's Perfect S...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 28: Dueling Identities Pt 1: Mai's Perfect Strategy  
Episode Basis: Dual Identities Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! The night before the finals was anything but restful. Mai contemplated her strategy to use against Yugi knowing well that Yugi has seen all the cards in her deck. Harold was trying to understand what was in a strange package he found in his backpack. Bandit Keith snuck into Joey's room and took his entry card. Yugi received a frightening vision in his sleep in which his Grandpa told him that Pegasus' shadow power increases with every soul he sends to the Shadow Realm and that the only way to stop him was to discover the secret of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. But it was Tea, Tristan, and Bakura that had the most interesting night. While trying to find proof that Pegasus cheated in his duel against Kaiba, they penetrated Pegasus' secret sanctuary. However, they were caught by Pegasus. Pegasus sent them to a strange chamber where they saw him playing an ancient form of Duel Monsters. Pegasus was ready to use their souls to increase his power when a mysterious cloaked figure stopped him and Bakura's Millennium Ring activated and the dark spirit inside erased the experience from everyone's memory. The good news: it's the day of the finals. The bad news: that's the only good news.

* * *

_Morning has arrived, yet I haven't slept a wink last night, _Yugi thought as he dressed. _I sure hope I'm doing the right thing in choosing to duel again. But with Grandpa's soul at stake, I have to. Grandpa told me to trust the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle but how can I_? _It was willing to do anything to beat Kaiba._ The door knocked and his friends entered. "What's up, Tea? How you doing, guys?"

"You ready to kick some butt, Yug?" Joey asked.

"I am if you are."

"Then let's do it to it," Harold said.

Yugi and the gang walked to a intersection. "We'll have to cheer you from the balcony, Yugi, only Duelists are allowed on the arena floor."

"I'm so proud of both of you," Tea said. "Do your best!"

"We intend to," Yugi said. The group separated. Yugi and Joey went into the antechamber where Mai and Bandit Keith were waiting.

"Well, look who's finally awake," Mai said. "I was beginning to wonder if you were even going to show up." Yugi just nodded.

"Hey there, Dweeb," Bandit Keith called. "You ready to get your butt kicked across the arena and back again?"

"Dream on, at least I didn't have to steal star chips to make it this far. And I won't have to cheat to beat you, Keith."

_You're such a hopeless case, you don't even realize I swiped your card, _Keith thought.

"Attention, attention, the Duel Monster Championships are about to start," a voice over a PA said. All finalists will now enter the arena." The far wall parted and the finalists stepped to the ground floor where the arena was. "And now, may I present your host: the creator of the Duel Monster card game, Mister Maxamillian Pegasus!"

Pegasus entered from the other side where a throne was set up. He was flanked by Croquet and another of his guards. "Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Bandit Keith, I welcome you to the playoff arena. Here is where the last great Duel Monster battles will take place to decide who will become the champion of the Duelist Kingdom. Only one of you will emerge victorious. Only one of you will earn the 3,000,000 dollar prize."

_That's got to be me, _Joey thought. _I need that money to pay for my sister's operation._

"And of course, the victor shall earn the right to challenge me in a final match."

"Gee, isn't that special?" Tristan asked sarcastically. "And what does the player get if he beats you in the final duel?"

"The player will get bragging rights, and be declared the Duel Monster Champion of the World! They will also get one request of any type that they so desire. If it's within my vast power and if they win, I shall grant it."

"The Champion of the World," Harold gasped.

"And boys, that'll be me," Mai said. There were skeptic grunts all around.

"Now to make this exciting, I have… shall we say… tighten the rules here. There shall be no Field Power Bonus here. Any changes in a monster's attack and defense points will come from the cards you have in your decks. Attacking a player directly is not allowed. And any influence from the outside will result in that player's disqualification." Pegasus scanned those gathered on the balcony. "Follow these rules ritualistically. Remember, I will be watching. Now shuffle your decks and let the duels commence!"

"The first match shall be Mai Valentine versus Yugi Moto," Croquet announced. "Will the Duelists please proceed to the arena?"

_No matter what happens, I can't let the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle take control. I don't want him hurting Mai or worse._

"Before we begin, each of you must show the entry card required for your participation," Croquet declared. Mai revealed Glory of the King's Hand and Yugi the Glory of the King's Opposite Hand. "Both qualify, the duel may proceed."

"Oh man, this will be intense," Harold commented. "Almost makes me wish I had a camera with…" Joey wedged himself between Harold and Tea.

"Joey, what are you doing here?" Bakura asked.

"I wanted a good view of the action."

Yugi tried psyching himself up for the match. _I have to be at my best if I'm going to make it through these playoffs. But I also have to keep the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle in check. If the Spirit of the Ring was willing to do anything to win, who knows what the Spirit of the Puzzle will do to win against Mai?_

_I used to think the only person a Duelist can rely on is herself, _Mai thought. _Everyone else was just an opponent. Then I met Yugi Moto and I learned that Duelists can be opponents on the field and friends off the field. If he hadn't loaned me his star chips, I wouldn't have made it to the next round. I owe him a very great debt. I promised I would give him an honorable duel and that's what I'm going to give him. But if he thinks I'm not going to battle all-out, he's got another thing coming. I'm going to give this match everything I got. So when Yugi goes down, it will be a victory I can be proud of. As much as I like him, I plan to duel hard and I plan to win_! _I promised him an honorable duel, not an easy one._

"Let the first round of the Duelist Kingdom Playoffs begin!" Croquet announced.

"Let's duel!"

(Y: 2000)  
(M: 2000)

As Mai drew her sixth card, she heard Yugi chuckled. "If you think you can try your psychic act on me like you did on Joey, you'll find that I'm not so easily convinced."

"Uh-uh, no tricks this time, kiddo."

_You know, I believe her._

"I'm not all smoke and mirrors. Even without my psychic act, I can duel with the best of them. I summon Harpie Lady in attack mode!"

"That's seems to be Mai's standard opening move," Harold guessed.

"Yugi better be careful," Tea said.

"Don't worry about it, Tea, Yugi knows what's coming. He's seen Mai's routine before."

"And I'll lay one card face-down and end my turn."

_I better finish Mai off fast. The sooner I can do that, the less chance of interference from the Spirit of my Millennium Puzzle. _"Gaia, the Fierce Knight, attack Harpie Lady!" Gaia charged forward.

_Gotcha. _"Thanks, Yugi, I wanted you to attack, it'll set off my trap: Mirror Wall!" A glass wall rose up around Harpie Lady and Gaia ended up stabbing… itself? "Your knight ran smack into my Mirror Wall, which cuts any attacking monster's attack points in half."

(GFK: 2300-1150)

"My turn, I see, and I think I'll fashion Harpie Lady up with Cyber Shield."

(HL: 1300-1800)

"Harpie, attack Gaia with Cyber-Slash!" Harpie Lady scratched Gaia with her claws and destroyed him. "Well, like they say, nice Gaias finish last."

"Great, all of a sudden, everyone's a comedian," Harold groaned.

(Y: 1350)  
(M: 2000)

Mai laughed, "I'm surprise you fell for such an obvious trap, Yugi. Don't tell me you're losing your edge in a championship match. If I didn't know better, I could've sworn you're holding back."

_I am holding back, _Yugi thought as he drew a card: Summoned Skull. _But maybe this can help. If I can keep drawing powerful cards like this one, I can end the match quickly and I can stop worrying about the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. _"I'll lay a card face-down and attack with Summoned Skull." Yugi's demon monster stood tall as it began to gather lightning. "Summoned Skull, electrify that Harpie with Lightning Strike!"

"You're really off your game today, Yugi."

"Huh?"

"You fell for the same trap twice."

"Mirror Wall?"

"Yup, it's back!" Summoned Skull's attack doubled-back on it reducing its attack points.

(SS: 2500-1250)

"You mean it's a permanent trap?"

"Very perceptive, Yugi, you're a couple of turns too late but at least you're starting to catch on. Better hurry and get that little brain of yours in gear, Yugi."

"Most of the trap cards I've encountered before are used only once after they're activated. So your Mirror Wall took me by surprise. It's the exception to the rule."

"Oh yeah, it's exceptional all right, like me, and it will employ the same exceptional ability every time you attack. Let's face it; you're going to have to bring your game up a few notches to even keep me interested, Yugi."

"Mai's right," Bakura agreed. "Yugi won't win by simply attacking."

"I don't get it, why isn't he thinking through his moves like he usually tells me?" Joey asked.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Tea muttered.

_"Yugi, let me help you_!_" _The Spirit called out.

_"No, I can't take that risk_!_"_

"What is with you today, Yugi?" Mai asked. "I expected a tough battle from you and all I get is this lame frontal assault. The only reason I duel, Yugi, aside from the mucho prize money, is to receive the pleasure of trouncing a worthy opponent."

"Are you saying I'm not worthy?" Yugi asked.

"Not today, kiddo, your body may be in the right place but your head and heart have split for parts unknown. It's really a let down."

"You're questioning my dueling spirit?"

"Bingo, it seems that you're still shell-shocked from your loss against Kaiba. Well get over it, I'm your opponent now and I want to be battling someone at his best, not some Duelist who's scared of his own shadow! You got to shape up and get in gear, Yugi, or I'm going to knock you out of this tournament!"

"You don't understand; it's not about Kaiba!"

Pegasus chuckled. _Ah, Yugi, I can sense your fear. For some reason, you're afraid to tap the power of your Millennium Puzzle, a fear I plan to cure you of, when I make your puzzle mine_!

"Well whatever's going on, it's boring," Mai complained.

"I can't let you win."

"Let me win? Listen, Hun, with the way you've been dueling today, I don't think there's a single thing you can do to stop me. I promised you an honorable duel, Yugi, and I thought you'd do the same. What a let down. Are you going to get it together or are you going lay down and play dead like an old dog?"

"Mai's even more obnoxious when she's winning," Tristan complained.

"Don't let her psyche you out!"

"I don't think Mai's trying to do that," Tea said.

"I think you're right, Tea, it seems like Mai's trying to actually help Yugi."

"Yeah, by coaxing him out of his funk, Mai's trying to restore Yugi's dueling spirit."

"Believe me, Mai," Yugi said. "I'm giving it all I got."

_I want to believe him, but I just don't know… he seems distracted by something, is it Pegasus_? _No, I don't think it's that, it's something inside of him, something that he can only fight inside his own heart._

"I promise you, Mai, I'm not going to lose. Make your next move."

_Maybe I'm just making too much out of this. I really do hope that's the case, Yugi, or defeating you will be no fun at all. _She drew a card. _Yugi thinks I'm going to send Harpie Lady to attack Summoned Skull, that's why he played that card face-down. It has to be a trap_! "No attack this time, instead I'm going to sweep your trap away with Harpie's Feather Duster!" Harpie Lady grew extra sets of wings as she destroyed Yugi's trap card, Spellbinding Circle.

"Very clever of you, Mai."

"I do appreciate the compliment. Keep your eyes on me, Yugi, I might teach you a thing or two."

_Mai still has that Mirror Wall in play, _Yugi noted. _I can't attack without having my monster's attack power cut in half. I need to alter my strategy. _I switch Summoned Skull to defense mode." Summoned Skull's wings folded up around it. "And I'll also play a monster card face-down and in defensive mode."

"Not much else you can do, is there, Yugi? Since I've left you no way to attack, it's my turn now and I'll play Rose Whip to raise my monster's attack power!"

(HL: 1800-2100)

_She keeps powering up her Harpie Lady and hiding behind that mirror wall._

_"Let me help you, Yugi, we can beat her together_," the Spirit argued.

"Now your monster's going to feel my Harpie's sting. Whiplash Attack!" Yugi's Feral Imp was destroyed. "That's nothing, Yugi, stick around, the fun's just beginning."

"Am I seeing this?" Harold asked. "I expected the duels to be intense but this one's been one-sided."

"She's probably going to try to multiply her Harpie Lady next," Joey predicted.

"I have to find a way to turn this around." _But how, Mai's playing brilliantly while my attention is still divided._

"You promised you would try harder, Yugi, I now see that isn't the case." Mai drew a card. "Well, what do we have here? With this card, my Harpie combo won't be quite complete but it'll give me more than enough power to vaporize that grungy old skull of yours. Allow me to introduce the ever-faithful servant of Harpie Lady!" A large pink dragon appeared in a burst of flame. "Say hello to Harpie's Pet Dragon (1)! Isn't he cuddly? And he gets 300 extra attack points just for being next to her mistress."

(HPD: 2000-2300)

"Now, blast that skull to atoms! Fearsome Fire Blast!" Harpie's Pet Dragon wound up and released a devastating fireball to Summoned Skull. "I told you that you need to concentrate if you're going to beat me. Why are you playing so poorly, Yugi? I've got you on the ropes and you're barely putting up a fight. I want to duel you at your best but there's only so far I'm willing to go. You know, I seem to remember a question that Joey asked me. 'Why do you duel?' Sound familiar? The answer I gave him may have been frivolous, but honest. Well now I'm posing the same question to you: why do you duel?"

"I'm dueling for my Grandfather, Mai," Yugi admitted flat-out.

"Hey, watch it, Mai, Yugi and I aren't just dueling for ourselves, you know."

Mai gave him a small smile. "Well that's what you say, but tell me, could it be that your motives aren't entirely unselfish?"

"What, you think we should be more like you?"

Harold stopped Joey before he could continue with his tirade. "What do you mean, Mai?" He asked.

Joey, on the other hand, wouldn't back down. "Bah, she's just trying to mess with his head! Listen, if you think you can pull that whole mental hocus-pocus to throw us off-kilter!"

"I don't need to mess with Yugi's head; he's doing a pretty darn good job of doing that on his own. And you're off-kilter enough without my aid."

"You still didn't answer my question, Mai, what did you mean by not entirely unselfish reasons?" Harold asked.

"I'm not saying that Joey's and Yugi's reasons for dueling are wrong, but think about it. Yugi's dueling for HIS Grandfather and Joey's dueling for HIS sister. No matter how many degrees you have to separate it, it all comes back to one's self."

_I hate to admit it, but Mai's logic makes sense, _Harold thought. _But that doesn't make them poor Duelists; it just makes them what we already know them to be: human._

_Mai's right about one thing, _Yugi thought. _I can't afford to be distracted now._ Yugi drew a card which turned out to be the Dark Magician. But he knew that as long as her Mirror Wall was in play, he couldn't attack, not without seriously damaging the Dark Magician's attack points. _I need to find another tactic to beat Mai's Mirror Wall_… _wait a second; that may be it, I'll match her mirror trap for mirror trap. _"I'll lay one card face-down and then throw Dark Magician in defense mode. That ends my turn."

Mai drew a card. _This will nearly complete my Harpie Combo. Whatever trap you set for me, Yugi, just became worthless_! "I play this accessory magic card: Shadow of Eyes!"

"The Shadow of Eyes?"

"Watch the arena, Yugi; you're definitely not going to like this at all." To Yugi's surprise, the Dark Magician stood up, shifting into attack position.

"What's going on?"

"That's the power of the Shadow of Eyes. It exerts an irresistible force that can lure even the most powerful monsters into battle!"

"That means that throwing monsters in defense mode is useless too," Tristan realized.

Harold nodded. "Because Mai can just get them to attack."

"What are you waiting for, Dark Magician? Attack Harpie Lady!" The Dark Magician fired a blast of dark magic which only ended up reflecting off the Mirror Wall.

(DM: 2500-1250)

"And since I know you laid a trap… Harpie's Feather Duster will clean up your side of the field." A fierce wind destroyed Yugi's Mirror Force trap card. "Now to blow some extra smoke your way. Dragon, Fearsome Fire Blast!" The Dark Magician was destroyed.

(Y: 300)  
(M: 2000)

"Harold told me that Dark Magician, Summoned Skull, and Gaia the Fierce Knight are the three strongest monsters you have. With them all destroyed, you have nothing left that can stand against me."

"Come on, Yugi, don't give up, you can still make a comeback," Harold encouraged.

"Yes, but without his three strongest monsters, what can he do to trigger that comeback?" Bakura asked.

_"Yugi, let me help you," _the Spirit pleaded again. _"If you continue to hold me back, everyone loses_!_"_

To Be Continued

* * *

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: Harpie's Pet Dragon  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 2500


	29. Dueling Identities Pt 2: Ritual of Chaos

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 29: Dueling Identities Pt 2: Ritual of Chaos  
Episode Basis: Duel Identities Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! It was time for the Duelist Kingdom Finals to begin. First up: Yugi Moto versus Mai Valentine. Yugi was trying his hardest to keep the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle in check but it wasn't easy especially when Mai revealed some new tricks: like the Mirror Wall trap card, which cuts any attacking monsters' attack points in half and Harpie's Pet Dragon which gains power with every Harpie Lady on the field. In her own quirky way, Mai was trying to coach Yugi through his problem. But despite this, she ended up destroying Yugi's top three monsters: Gaia the Fierce the Knight, Summoned Skull, and even the Dark Magician. How can Yugi duel against Mai and himself at the same time?

* * *

"This is insane," Harold complained. "Yugi's down to 300 life points and Mai's haven't even been touched yet."

Yugi assessed his situation. _With that Shadow of Eyes card out, I can't play any of my monsters in defense mode. But if I attack, my monsters lose half their power_!

_"Please, let me help you_!_"_

_"No_! _I can't risk turning you loose_!"

_Poor Yugi-boy seems to have a lot on his mind, _Pegasus observed. It was easy to tell even without his Millennium Eye. _I sense much conflict, instead of embracing the power of his Millennium Item; he seems to be struggling against it_. _And that will be his undoing_!

"What's the problem, Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"Mai is," Tea responded. "She's gone and put away all of her card tricks and played this duel flawlessly!"

"I know," Joey agreed. "Who would've thought she'd be this good? Could it be that it was sheer dumb luck that I beat her before?"

"It wasn't luck, Joey," Mai answered. "I lost that duel because you knew something I didn't." The others put on confused faces. "I learned more from that defeat than any other match I've ever played, victory or defeat. I didn't want to believe it, but it was true. It changed me, Joey, and changed my perspective on dueling."

"And just what was that epiphany, Mai?" Harold asked.

"I had to take a good long look at myself and I realized that the reason I was relying on that psychic scam was because I had no faith in my own dueling skills. I was afraid of admitting that and that fear was a chain that held me back. In fact, it held me back so much that I had to resort to sending others after you."

"Rex," Joey realized.

"Joey, do you know how you made it to the final round of this tournament?"

"Yeah, I got through this because I had my friends supporting me. True, most of them didn't do any real dueling, but their support really helped me in that duel with that zombie Duelist."

"That's true," Mai agreed. "But you also had guts, Joey, the guts to look inside yourself and face-up to what was there, no matter what the emotion, no matter what the thought was. Just now, you asked yourself if it was luck that you beat me. That was facing up to your demons. And that's a lesson everyone should learn. Joey, you, Yugi, and even Tea taught me that rather than hide from my inner demons, I should face them, accept what was there, and move on. Yugi, have you faced up to your demons yet? Whatever freaked you out in your battle against Kaiba, have you dealt with it yet?"

* * *

_How can I_? Yugi pondered. _Kaiba was willing to sacrifice himself to win the duel. And the Spirit of my Millennium Puzzle was willing to let him._

_"Kaiba, I never backed down before and I'm not about to start!"_

_I couldn't let that happen._

_"Celtic Guardian, stop!" _

_Even if it cost me the duel._

_"I knew you couldn't do it," Kaiba said. "Blue-Eyes, attack with White Lightning!" The Celtic Guardian was destroyed._

_No matter the reason, I couldn't risk hurting someone else._

_"I meant no harm, I only wanted to help. And I vow never to go against your wishes again."_

_"How can I believe you?"_

_"Your Grandfather told you to trust in the power of the Millennium Puzzle. Remember?"_

_"Yes, yes, I do!"

* * *

_

The Millennium Puzzle started to glow as Yugi joined forces with the Spirit. "Mai, thank you, you taught me that a true person, a Duelist or anyone else, must face his fears. You're right, I was holding back, but no more!"

_So Yugi-boy finally accepted the power granted to him, _Pegasus mused. _Better late than never._

_You're a little late to the party, Yugi, I've been dueling for real all along_!

"Here we go," Yugi announced.

_"Remember, you promised to do this my way."_

_"I remember, and I always honor my vow."_

"I play the magic card Brain Control!"

"Brain Control, what is that?" Mai asked.

"With Brain Control, I can brainwash an enemy monster and control it for one turn!" A purple brain appeared and began to exhibit hypnotic waves over Harpie's Pet Dragon. "I'll use it to seize control of Harpie's Pet Dragon!" The dragon roared and suddenly turned to face Harpie Lady, a menacing look on the dragon's face. Harpie Lady actually looked scared.

"Nice, Yugi, but Harpie's Pet Dragon is forever faithful. Even brainwashed, it would never turn on its Mistress. Yugi, you just made your final mistake!"

"Sorry, Mai, but I don't intend to attack your Harpie Lady."

Mai was surprised. "Then… why did you seize control of Harpie's Pet Dragon?"

"I'll show you. First, I place one card face-down and next I summon Catapult Turtle in attack mode!" The Mirror Wall was raised. "Because I called an attack, Mirror Wall activates but what I'm going to do is something different. I'll insert Harpie's Pet Dragon onto the catapult!" The dragon landed on top of the turtle which aimed straight at the Mirror Wall.

Mai cringed. _Oh no, the Catapult Turtle can breach defensive barriers like Mirror Wall. _

"Catapult launch!" The dragon was flung right into the Mirror Wall shattering it to pieces and destroying it in the process.

"He shattered my Mirror Wall to pieces!" Mai gasped.

"And that's not all; my attack has served more than to simply break down your defenses. Because it was your monster that was fired from Catapult Turtle, half of the monster's attack points get deducted from your life points. The tide of this battle is turning, Mai."

(Y: 300)  
(M: 850)

_Well, looks like Yugi-boy has gained his inner strength back. He must've accepted the Millennium Puzzle's power._

_You wanted me to give you my best, Mai, well you got it. If I can really trust the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, then nothing can stop us!_

"My turn," Mai announced as she drew a card. _Okay, the only monster Yugi has on the field is that reptilian launch pad. I could send Harpie Lady to destroy it, then Yugi's life points will drop to 0 and I'll be the winner_! _However_… She eyed Yugi's face-down card. _There's that face-down card of his. I could be sending Harpie Lady into a trap. But then again, if it's not a trap and I don't attack, I could lose my chance to win the game. This is the toughest decision I had to make today: to attack or not to attack. _Mai stared into Yugi's eyes. The eyes were defiant, almost daring Mai to attack.

"Bring on your assault, Mai!"

"Now I will… not attack this time. I'm not falling into your trap and there are other moves I can do, like this one. I play Elegant Egotist." The single Harpie Lady became 3, each one with a different hair style, but all with over 2400 attack points. That ends my turn now, but next turn you'll feel a taste of my Ladies' claws and I promise you won't enjoy it!"

Yugi smiled. "That's too bad, Mai, you really should've attacked me."

"That's your opinion," Mai said snootily.

"No, its fact, if you called an attack, you would've won."

"But your trap card…" Mai protested.

"It's not a trap," Yugi said holding it up to show Mai. It was a magic card: Monster Recovery! Mai gasped. "You fell for my bluff. It's a whole new duel now!"

"Yugi seems stronger now, like he usually does when he duels," Harold observed. "I'm guessing something Mai said actually got through to him."

"Thank goodness," Tea said.

"For this turn, I activate the Monster Recovery card!" Catapult Turtle disappeared as Yugi combined his hand with his deck, re-shuffled, and then drew a new hand. But to his dismay, it wasn't anything he could use to bring down Mai's Harpies. And Mai could see that. _Without a monster, I can't attack Mai's life points. I'm a sitting duck. Wait a minute… maybe I'm not_! "I play a monster card in defense mode!"

"But you can't," Mai argued. "Shadow of Eyes automatically switches your monster into attack mode."

"All monsters?" Yugi challenged. "Not so, and that's what will save my life points this turn: Mystical Elf!" Again, Mai was taken by surprise. "Shadow of Eyes may lure men into battle, but it doesn't work on female monsters!"

"Oh no, I forgot about that!"

"You'll have to attack it instead of me."

Tea breathed a sigh of relief. "Yugi made it through this turn."

"Yes, but that does not mean he's out of the woods just yet," Bakura said firmly. "It won't take Mai long to destroy that Mystical Elf."

"So let's see where we stand, you're on the board with one measly elf and it's my turn. First I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back an old friend."

"No, not Monster Reborn!"

"That's right and look at whom I'm returning." Harpie's Pet Dragon reappeared. "Remember him? And he gets 300 extra attack points for every Harpie on the field."

(HPD: 2000-2900)

"Harpie Ladies, combine your power! Exterminator Attack!" The Harpie Ladies pooled their energies and obliterated the Mystical Elf.

"She wiped out his last defense!"

"Next turn, it's over, Yugi, I'll deplete the last of your life points and then… looks like I go on to the finals." _He might as well admit it, I'm unstoppable. I destroyed all his powerful monsters and Mystical Elf was the only card immune to Shadow of Eyes. One more turn and it's all over._

Yugi was thinking the same thing. _No, there must be something I can do. I need to buy some more time. The next card I draw will decide the fate of so many lives_! _Grandpa, Kaiba, Mokuba, even Joey and his sister, all are resting on my hands. I can't do it._

_"We can do this," _the Spirit told Yugi. _"Together, just trust me. And trust in the heart of the cards."_

"Come on," Mai was coaxing. "We both know that I'll wipe out any card you play on your next turn."

"Swords of Revealing Light!" Three large golden swords landed right in front of Mai's monsters.

Mai stared incredulously at her opponent. _Swords of Revealing Light, he actually drew Swords of Revealing Light. That kid must have the devil's luck_!

"Oh man, that was a close one, at least Yugi has three free turns to figure out how to win."

"So you decided to go down fighting, huh? Well, surrendering would be easier but if you want to go out in a blaze of glory, I'll be only happy to light the fire."

"No, Mai, what I intend to do is go out in a blaze of victory!"

_"Harpie's Pet Dragon is the most powerful monster on the field, _Yugi told the spirit. _"Unless we can defeat it, there's no way we can win."_

_"We can defeat it, but only at great risk. It involves a ritual."_

_"A ritual, which one?"_

_"If I can draw the necessary cards, you'll find out soon. But three turns might not be enough time."_

"For my only move this turn, I play Kuriboh in attack mode!"

Mai was flabbergasted. "It's the attack of the three-toed hairball!" Kuriboh scowled at Mai and raked its claws. "Oh gee, look at it, it's totally ruthless, I think it's ready to attack Harpie's Pet Dragon single-handed," Mai said with a laugh. Yugi just looked firmly across the field. "What, you don't think that's funny?"

"Laugh all you want, Mai, but don't underestimate Kuriboh, he's a big step in taking you down."

"That hairball couldn't be a big step in anything except maybe choking a cat. Anyway, I can't attack while Swords of Revealing Light is out so I'll just draw one card and end my turn."

_That Kuriboh was a good start, _Yugi thought as he studied his hand: Celtic Guardian, Monster Reborn, and Gripphore. _But without the right cards, I can't initate the ritual. I still need one more card. _Yugi drew the Polymerization card. _But this isn't the one_.

_I don't know what move you're trying to pull, kiddo, but go for it. If you gotta lose, you might as well lose with flare._

"This card worked for you so I think I'll use it too. I use Monster Reborn to revive Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

"Gaia, shmaia, I guess he's an improvement over that flimsy Kuriboh. But he's hardly a threat against my Harpie forces." She drew a card. "Two turns to go."

"That'll be enough." The next card Yugi drew was Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress. _Still not the right one._

Tea was getting worried for Yugi, but Joey reassured her, "Yugi's not about to give up. Win or lose, he's going to give it his all."

Meanwhile, Pegasus was beginning to catch on to Yugi's plan through his Millennium Eye. _Ah, I see, very daring, Yugi-boy, you're going to attempt a ritual summons. And a very powerful one too, but you only have one turn left to draw the necessary card. Are you really willing to risk everything on a single draw_?

"It's my turn again." Mai drew a card and mentally rejoiced. She drew another Harpie Lady card. _On my next turn, I can play it giving me a total of 4 Harpie Ladies_! _Then Harpie's Pet Dragon's attack points will be raised to 3200_! _Once Yugi's Swords of Revealing Light wear off, it's all over for him._

"Mai isn't even trying to hide her next move," Joey realized. "She's got so much firepower; she thinks she's got it in the bag."

"Her grin is hardly boisterous, Joey," Harold said. "Her Pet Dragon alone has 2900 attack points. None of Yugi's monsters can even come close to that number. Yugi must be working on something, but what?"

"My turn is over, as are your Swords of Revealing Light." The swords disappeared and the monsters were free. Didn't get much help out of your three free turns, huh, Yugi?"

"One card," Yugi muttered to himself. "It all comes down to one card." Everyone held their breath as Yugi's hand moved to the deck. His hand was shaking. _No, NO_! _I… I don't think I can do this…

* * *

_

Now it was the Spirit of the Puzzle who was unsure. _Yugi was right, there's too much riding on the draw of a single card. _In Yugi's mind's eye, a card the size of a door with a bar appeared. _Who am I to gamble with the lives of Yugi's friends and family_? _And what will happen… what will happen if I should fail_? _It's too dangerous, I can't._

_"We can," Yugi said placing his hand on top of the Spirit's._

_"Yugi?"_

_"I'm with you, and we're not alone…" _Images of Joey, Tea, Harold, Bakura, and Tristan appeared. _"We have the support of all our friends. They believe we can do it, and we should too."_

_"I was foolish to stop believing in us."_

_"It's like you said, we need to believe… in each other, and in the heart of the cards. And as long as we believe… _As one, the group placed their hands on the bar and depressed it. _There's nothing we can't do_!

* * *

Pegasus gasped. _Such power, I've never felt such tremendous strength_! _NEVER_! _He… he…_

Yugi drew his card. "Well, Mai, you've put up a good fight…" his scowl slowly rose into a smile. "But now it ends!"

"Huh?"

"Starting with this card: BLACK LUSTER RITUAL!"

"A what?"

"A ritual summons," Bakura gasped. "That's why Yugi used Swords of Revealing Light, it wasn't just desperation; he needed time to gather the Black Luster Ritual!"

"What's so special about a ritual summons?" Tristan asked.

"Ritual summons are really rare," Harold commented. "Not only do you need to have the right magic card in your hand, but you need monsters to sacrifice."

Yugi laid the card on the field. Two large jars and a panel with twin swords appeared. Gaia the Fierce Knight and Kuriboh disappeared into them. Smoke and light billowed from the pots. "Now, combining the energies of my two separate monsters… the powers of light and darkness intertwine, opening the Gates of Chaos, bringing forth… the BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER (1)!" The doors burst open with energy and a humanoid figure in blue and yellow armor appeared.

"The Black Luster Soldier!" Bakura gasped. "The greatest warrior monster ever made! I can't believe we're seeing it in this life time!" The others were speechless.

Mai, on the other hand, wasn't, "Is that… is that really the legendary Black Luster Soldier?"

Even Pegasus was surprised by the monster. _Yugi was on the verge of losing, but not only did he make a come back, but he did something very few Duelists were capable of: the legendary Black Luster Ritual_!

"Now, Black Luster Soldier, Chaos Blade Attack!" The Black Luster Soldier charged forward. The three Harpie Ladies flew out of the way. but Harpie's Pet Dragon was cut down by the Black Luster Soldier's blade.

(Y: 300)  
(M: 750)

_The duel is over, Mai's spirit has been broken, _Pegasus realized seeing Mai's tear-stricken face. _She lost the will to fight on_!

Mai stared at the Harpie Lady card she drew last turn. _One turn away, if I only could've played one more Harpie Lady before the Black Luster Soldier appeared, I would've won. But I can't use Monster Reborn again… there's no point in going on._

Mai methodically laid her hand on her deck.

"Mai, are you giving up?" Yugi asked calmly.

"No way!" Joey gasped.

"I don't get it," Tea said.

"When a Duelist places his or her hand over his or her deck like that, it means they concede the duel," Bakura explained.

"I'd rather not see my Harpie Ladies destroyed in the next turn. The duel is yours, Yugi!" And Mai turned and stepped off her platform, heading for the exit.

"Mai," Yugi called back. "Thank you, you helped me a lot today. You taught me to face my fears and weaknesses, and in the process, restored my Dueling spirit."

"It's awfully nice of you to say that, Yugi," Mai said neutrally. "But it seems to me that I still have a lot to learn… about dueling and myself. But I suppose it's hopeless for a Duelist to know everything in one life time. But I also learned something today: that defeat doesn't have to be forever. You won this duel, Yugi, but there'll be others." She turned and gave him a thumb up. "You and I will meet in the arena again. Count on it."

Yugi returned the gesture.

The End

* * *

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: Black Luster Soldier  
Level: 8  
Type: Warrior/Ritual  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500


	30. Joey Against The Machines Pt 1: The Miss...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 30: Joey Against The Machines Pt 1: The Missing Card  
Episode Basis: Keith's Mechinations

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi rebounded from his defeat at the hands of Kaiba thanks to Mai's counsel. Yugi and the Spirit made amends and Yugi was able to use Catapult Turtle and Brain Control to destroy Mai's Mirror Wall. But it seemed hopeless because Yugi was one attack away from being defeated and his three best monsters have been destroyed. With little choice left, Yugi attempted the legendary Black Luster Ritual. With only three turns before Mai was free to attack, it seemed hopeless and the spirit hated to risk everything on a single draw. But Yugi gave him strength, showing the Spirit of the Puzzle that nothing was impossible as long as they believe in the heart of the cards. Yugi succeeded in summoning the legendary Black Luster Soldier and destroyed Harpie's Pet Dragon. Rather than see her monsters obliterated at the hands of such a powerful creature, Mai forfeited the duel to Yugi, promising that they would face each other again. Now let's see if Joey can succeed in his match against the Intercontinental Champion, Bandit Keith.

* * *

The duel against Mai had just ended with Yugi Moto being declared the victor. The others cheered for Yugi. Yugi just thought, _I couldn't have won without the support of all the others, even Mai._

Pegasus clapped his hands. "Well-done, Yugi, superb duel, you certainly know how to put on a good show. That ritual you pulled out at the last minute even caught me by surprise."

Yugi just scowled at Pegasus. _Enjoy this while you can, Pegasus, because the only reason I'm here is to rescue my Grandpa, and once I beat you and win him back, you'll have nothing to chuckle about._

"The second match of these finals will proceed shortly. Bandit Keith against Joey Wheeler; prepare your decks."

"Whoa, that was quick," Joey commented.

"Relax, Joey, you'll do fine," Bakura encouraged.

"Yeah, after beating Mai and Rex, I'm confident you can hold your own," Harold agreed. _Winning on the other hand_…

"Thanks, guess I'm kind of tense."

"Yeah," Tristan agreed getting Joey into a head lock. "You've got a number of reasons to be. First of all, you're going up against Bandit Keith, the Intercontinental Champion, I mean he makes a living creaming opponents like you and winning tournaments like these. The only time he lost was to Pegasus himself, not to mention…"

"Would you shut up!" Joey shouted palming Tristan in the face. "I'm tense, not nervous."

* * *

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief as he exited the arena. He could afford to let down his guard a little, now that he and the spirit have made up.

"Yugi…" Joey appeared in the anteroom.

"Oh, hey, Joey, what's up?" Joey was silent, a very unusual feat for him. "Are you okay?"

"Yugi, if I win this, then we have to go up against each other."

"I believe we can look forward to an honorable match. I know you, Joey, and you know me. We'll duel our hardest, but I know we'll remain friends no matter what the outcome." Yugi nodded.

Joey pushed open the doors and walked to his podium. But then he noticed that nobody was facing him. "Hey, where's Keith?"

A loud yawn came from the side. Keith had fallen asleep on a sofa. "What time is it?" He asked drowsy.

"Get over here and take your beating like a man!" Joey snapped after recovering from his face-fault.

"Chill out, the beating of you will commence as soon as I'm good and ready."

"I guess to the Intercontinental Champion, this is just another day at the office," Harold said scowling at the American in shades.

"Stall all you want, Keith, you're going to have to duel me sooner or later."

_That's what you think, you dork_!

"Tournament verification cards, gentlemen," Croquet requested.

"No problem," Keith said flashing the treasure card. "Glory of the King's Hand entitles me to the prize money, right?"

"That is correct."

"So dweeb, where's your card."

"Its right…" as Joey reached into his pocket, he felt nothing. He checked all his pockets but to no avail.

"Tournament Verification card," Croquet requested again, slowly losing patience.

"Don't tell me Joey lost his card!" Tea exclaimed.

"Okay, I won't tell you Joey lost his card," Harold replied.

"I told you not to tell me."

"Guess I won't need to get off this sofa," Keith said enjoying Joey's plight.

"Don't get too comfortable," Joey said. "As soon as I find that card…"

"If you can find it within the set time limit."

"Time limit?"

"Your match is set to begin at eleven o'clock," Croquet informed him. "If you can not show your card by that time, you will be disqualified." Harold looked at his watch: 10:55. Joey had 5 minutes.

"Joey, are you sure you put it in your coat pocket?" Tea asked.

"I guess it probably could've fallen out in my room. I'll go check."

As Joey ran off, Keith laughed, "Run as fast as you can, there's no way you'll get back here in 5 minutes."

"Bandit Keith," Croquet addressed. "The same restrictions apply to you."

"Huh?"

"If you are not on the arena floor by eleven o'clock, you will be disqualified too."

"Aw man, you suits and your rules," Keith complained.

* * *

Joey ripped his room apart looking for the card. "Forget it, I can't find that card anywhere!"

* * *

Yugi stared at his own entry card, Glory of the King's Opposite Hand. _I'd give Joey this card, but I need it to challenge Pegasus. As scatterbrained as Joey is, even he wouldn't lose something as important as that, especially if it's to save his sister's eyesight. Could it have been stolen_?

"Can't we just disqualify that punk right now?" Keith asked. "We all know he ain't coming back anyway."

"You're wrong, he'll be here!" Tea said.

"Oh please, give me a break; your little friend's been scared of me ever since our little run-in back at the cave. He probably lost that entry card on purpose so he wouldn't have to face me."

"Kiss off, Lard Butt!" Harold snapped. "Joey will make it back, I'd bet my life on it."

_With what I got, you just might lose that bet in more ways than one._

"Joey will make it," Yugi said firmly. His scowl at Keith was so fierce that it could probably cut through concrete. "Card or no card, he will be back."

* * *

_I must've searched the whole castle, _Joey thought as he tried to catch his breath in the hallway. He dropped to his knees. _I can't believe this, after all I've been through, after dueling people with twice my experience, after getting passed all of Pegasus' hired Duelists, after going through everything I've gone through, I'm going to lose the duel because I lost some freaking card_? "No way!" Joey slammed the ground, tears streaming from his face.

"You know, if there's one thing I hate, it's seeing a man cry." Joey looked up to see Mai, travel bag in hand. She probably had to return to her room for it before leaving the castle.

"Who's crying, I just have something in my eye, that's all," Joey said quickly drying his eyes with his sleeve. "Stupid thing, it won't come out."

Mai took out a lace handkerchief and handed it to him. "Here, use this to 'get it out.' Just make sure you don't blow your nose in it. You know, every time I think I have you figured out, you surprise me, Joey." Joey noticed that a corner of the handkerchief was damp. Had Mai been crying as well, but about what, her loss to Yugi, or… "Harold told me about your little sister, and about why you duel. Sounds like a bad soap opera but then again, I have a weak spot for soap operas, even bad ones. See you around, Sweetie."

As Joey stared at her handkerchief, something fell out into his other hand. It was Mai's Glory of the King's Hand card. He stared at her back. "Mai… does this mean we're friends?"

"Don't you have a duel to get to? Better hurry or they'll disqualify you. Tardiness is one of Croquet's pet peeves."

"Oh, yeah, right, thanks, Mai!"

"Take him down," Mai encouraged.

"You bet I will."

As Joey ran off, Mai said to her self, "Dork, of course we're friends." And she walked off.

* * *

Everyone watched as Joey burst through the doors. Yugi and the others cheered.

"I knew it," Harold said. "Joey never runs from a problem, he tackles it head on."

"So, punk's come back to give us the bad news, huh?" Keith jeered. Joey said nothing as he walked to his podium. "Let me guess, you couldn't find that card anywhere."

Joey triumphantly held the card out for all to see. "What are you talking about; I got a card right here!"

Harold's and Croquet's watches both clicked to 11:00.

Keith gawked, _impossible, I'm using his card_!

"Very well, the duel will proceed," Croquet declared. Pegasus just watched it indifferently.

"All right, Keith, nap time is over, time to duel!"

"Fine, you know, a part of me wanted you to show up. A nice little warm-up match would do me some good."

"I'll warm you up… and wear you out."

"Just you try it!" Keith said, still furious that his plot to disqualify Joey backfired.

Croquet made the formal announcements. "Joey Wheeler, Bandit Keith, your peers, and gracious host, draw your cards and let the duel begin!"

"Let's duel!"

(J: 2000)  
(K: 2000)

"So tell me, dweeb, how does it feel to be an amateur going up against the Intercontinental Champion?"

"Ooh, the Intercontinental Champion, where's my autograph book?" Joey asked sarcastically. "Oh please, give me a break; the only thing you're the Intercontinental Champion of is acting smug."

"I'll teach you to respect my title."

"Probably self-given."

"Watch it, I place one card face-down in defense mode."

"Here we go," Harold muttered.

"Sock it to him, Joey, you got the guts," Tristan cheered.

"And heart," Tea threw in.

Joey gave his friends a thumb up. _Okay, time to get serious. Serenity, this duel's for you. _"I'll also lay a card face-down in defense mode."

"Well, this won't be a very exciting match if all we do is defending. So I think I'll switch my monster into attack mode. Go, Pendulum Machine (1)!"

"A machine monster?" Joey questioned.

"That's right, and he's about to go into overdrive on that defense monster of yours." The Pendulum Machine picked up Joey's defense monster, Battle Warrior, and sliced it.

"Ouch, that isn't good," Tristan commented.

"Well… it isn't bad," Yugi said trying to cheer him up.

Bakura understood. "Yes, now that Joey knows what his monster is, he can provide an adequate counterattack."

_Still, I wonder why Bandit Keith played a machine monster, _Yugi thought.

"So you gonna move or what?" Bandit Keith asked.

"Oh, I'll move, and it's a big one too. I summon Giltia the Knight (2) in attack mode! Attack that machine with Soul Spear!" Joey's warrior fired a blast of magical energy but it simply bounced off of Pendulum Machine's armor.

"That can't be right," Harold gasped.

"Oh, it's right," Keith confirmed. "All of my machine monsters are protected by magic resistant armor. So your magic attacks are basically worth squat!"

"That's why he played a machine card, they're magic proof!" Yugi realized.

"So Joey can't use any monsters with magical attacks?" Harold checked.

"Or offensive magic cards," Yugi threw in.

"That sure seems to be the case," Bakura replied.

"My turn," Bandit Keith announced. "And I've got another well-oiled machine all juiced up and ready to steam-role your life points! Launcher Spider (3), shock rocket attack!" The Launcher Spider fired missiles which destroyed Giltia.

(J: 1650)  
(K: 2000)

_Oh man, I knew I would get a rough match from Keith, but I wasn't prepared for these big metal bullies._

"Come on, tough guy, fight back, it's more fun when you squirm!"

"No machine is without its glitch," Bakura commented. "If Joey concentrates, he can discover Keith's machine's glitch."

"Machine monsters are some of the most powerful of all Duel Monsters, right up there with Dragons and Fiends. Not only are they impervious to magic attacks, but they have a high offense too. However, they can only use that offense one way: against head-on attacks. Maybe if Joey plays his cards right, he can use that to his advantage."

_Attacking those metal meatballs head-on would just get me clobbered, so_… "I place one card face-down and a monster card in defense mode."

"What's the matter, dweeb, afraid to fight like a man?"

"I would fight like a man if I was fighting a man," Joey came back. "But since I'm fighting someone dumber than me…"

"You'll pay for that!" _If this kid keeps throwing monster in defense mode, I'll never get at his life points, I have to draw him out. _"I'll lay a card face-down too. And a monster face… oops." Keith "accidentally" dropped the card on the table face-up, meaning it was in attack mode. A blue creature started to pop up before Keith took the card off the table. "Just forget you saw that. Any-who, I'm playing it in defense mode."

"What was that thing?" Harold asked.

"It wasn't a machine monster, I'm sure of that," Tristan said.

_Tristan's right, it wasn't a machine monster. It was Zoa_ (4), _a fiend monster, a monster my Flame Swordsman would trounce easily, and unlike machine monsters, it's totally vulnerable to magic._

"Something's odd," Yugi said. "If I'm not mistaken, I think that monster was Zoa."

"So what's so odd about that?" Tea asked.

"Hmmm… Harold, don't you have a Zoa card too?"

"Yeah, your Grandpa gave it to me as a birthday present last year." Harold reached into his backpack and took out the card. He handed it to Yugi.

"I knew it!" Yugi shouted after staring at the card. "Zoa's offense is higher than its defense."

Meanwhile, Joey summoned Flame Swordsman and equipped it with Salamandra.

"So that would mean that there would be no point in playing it in defense mode," Bakura said catching on to what Yugi was thinking.

"But why would Keith do something like that when someone with his experience would know that monsters with low defenses are worthless in defense mode?" Harold asked. "Unless…"

"Joey's walking into a trap!"

"Thanks, dweeb, I wanted you to attack. You set off my trap: Rare Metalmorph!" Zoa was transformed into a machine. "Now Zoa is Metalzoa (5) and 400 attack points stronger because of it."

(MZ: 3000)

"But that's not all, Rare Metalmorph gives Zoa the ability to reflect magic attacks right back to where they came from!"

"My Swordsman!" Joey cried as his favorite monster was destroyed.

(J: 1150)  
(K: 2000)

Keith broke into a fit of laughter. "You should've seen the look on your stupid face, dweeb! It was priceless!" Keith drew a card. "And I'm just getting started."

"Say what?"

"That's right, next on my list is that little defense monster of yours. But he won't be defending much longer." Keith held up a magic card.

"A Stop Defense card!"

Joey's Axe Raider appeared.

"Axe Raider, huh, not a problem for Metal Zoa."

"If Metalzoa's attack hits, Joey's life points will be all gone!"

"Sayonara, sucker. Metalzoa, attack the Axe Raider now." As the giant metal monster moved in to attack, it disappeared. "Huh, where'd it go?"

"Ha-ha, you fell right into my trap just like I planned," Joey exclaimed holding up the trap card he laid.

"Awesome, that's the Chasm of Spikes card!" Yugi recognized. "Now not only is Metalzoa destroyed, but one quarter of its attack points get deducted from Keith's life points!"

(J: 1150)  
(K: 1250)

"Not bad, huh, I only wish you could've seen your face when your Metal Zoa fell into that trap, it was priceless!"

"It's about time that jerk Bandit Keith got a taste of his own medicine!"

"That's not the only way he's turning the tables on Keith," Yugi revealed. "I think Joey just discovered the glitch in those machine monsters. Rather than attack them out right, he's letting his traps do the attacking for him."

"And now Keith's only leading by 100 life points," Bakura concluded.

"My turn; and I'm laying another card face-down. Oh, by the way, it's a trap so don't bother attacking."

"You sure it's wise to reveal your strategy to your opponent?" Harold asked.

"You amateur!" Keith insulted. "That's got to be the lousiest bluff I ever heard in my entire dueling career."

"And next, I'm switching my Axe Raider back into defensive mode. And I'm summoning Garoozis in attack mode! Attack Pendulum Machine with Battle Blade Strike!" Pendulum Machine was destroyed.

(J: 1150)  
(K: 1200)

"Oh yeah, take a permanent vacation in the scrap yard, you hunk of junk!"

"Now it's my turn," Keith said enraged. "Launcher Spider, demolish Garoozis!" Launcher Spider fired its missiles which hit Garoozis. "Hah, I knew you didn't have another trap waiting."

"Wrong again, Keith, you thought I was bluffing and now you're going to pay for it!"

"What's that?"

"Kunai with Chain, it raises Garoozis' attack points by 500 points!"

(G: 1800-2300)

Garoozis swung his axe and destroyed Launcher Spider.

(J: 1150)  
(K: 1100)

"It's close, but Joey just earned himself a slight lead," Bakura said.

"I knew he would make a come back!"

_Joey's trusting his instinct and trusting in his cards, he's dueling like a true champion_!"

"Great job, Joey, keep this up and you'll be dueling Pegasus in no time!"

For the first time since the duel began, Pegasus looked up with a bemused expression.

Bandit Keith pounded the table. _I'm not gonna let him make a fool out of me_!

"What's wrong, Mister Champ, don't tell me you're losing your cool to an amateur like me!" Bandit Keith laughed. "I must've missed the joke."

"The joke is on you, Blondie, you're already counting the tournament's prize money and this duel ain't even close to being over."

"Oh yeah?"

"You think your traps will last you forever? You gonna run out sooner or later and then I'll bring out my bigger machines and really give our audience a show. You're going down, you sniveling little wanna-be, nobody makes a fool out of Bandit Keith, nobody!"

Joey stared defiantly.

To Be Continued

* * *

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: Pendulum Machine  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1750  
DEF: 2000

(2)  
Name: Giltia the Knight (Giltia the D. Knight) (Version 1)  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior/Fusion  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1850  
DEF: 1500

(3)  
Name: Launcher Spider  
Level: 7  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 2500

(4)  
Name: Zoa  
Level: 7  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 1900

(5)  
Name: Metalzoa  
Level: 8  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2300


	31. Joey Against The Machines Pt 2: Mimicry

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 31: Joey Against The Machines Pt 2: Mimicry  
Episode Basis: Keith's Mechanations Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! The second match of the semi-finals was about to get under way, Joey Wheeler, the amateur, would duel Bandit Keith, the Intercontinental Champion. Keith had stole Joey's card the previous night so he would be qualified for the finals and Joey would be disqualified. Joey looked all over frantically for his card but with the five minute time limit set by Croquet, it didn't look like he would find it in time. He was just about to give up hope when who should come to his rescue, but Mai Valentine, who gave him some words of comfort, a handkerchief to remember her by, and her Glory of the King's Opposite Hand card. Returning to the dueling ring in triumph, the duel began. Joey discovered that Keith's deck contained machine monsters, which not only possess high attack points, but are immune to anything magic. After Joey's first two attacks failed, he was able to make a come back by setting traps for Bandit Keith. And despite his experience, Keith fell for them hook, line, and sinker. One thing's for sure, Keith's going to try anything to win.

* * *

"Man, this has got to be the closest match I've ever seen," Tristan commented.

"Yeah, with a difference of only 50 life points, this duel could go anywhere," Harold predicted.

(J: 1150)  
(K: 1100)

"Don't let up, Joey, it all comes down to these next few turns."

"Your sister's counting on you, man; don't let her down," Tristan called out.

Joey nodded.

Bandit Keith just spat over the side.

* * *

Even Pegasus was on the edge of his seat. _This match is turning into quite the nail biter. Joey, a virtual unknown, going card for card against the Intercontinental Champion. I wonder what it is that fuels such splendid performances. Perhaps my Millennium Eye can tell me. _Pegasus tapped into the power of his Millennium Item.

* * *

In Keith's mind, Pegasus saw his match with Keith long ago. Since Pegasus made him look like an amateur at that match, Keith had sunk into a depression, driving his self to heavy drinking and, shall we say, activities that wouldn't exactly make him the most popular guy in Duelists Weekly.

* * *

In Joey's mind, Pegasus saw the day Yugi first took on Seto Kaiba. Joey's friend Tea drew a marking on all of their hands that represented their friendship. Pegasus also saw Serenity and heard her video message.

_"I just thought I would send you this so you wouldn't forget your little sister's face. The doctors say I don't have much time. They said that I'll be passed the point of no return in a few weeks. If for some reason I… well… please, take care, Joey."

* * *

_

_So while one is driven by bitter vengeance, the other is motivated by love and trust, why, it's practically a battle of good versus evil, how amusing, _Pegasus thought snidely. _I'm very interested to see the outcome of this clash between light and darkness._

"Come on, let's get on with this match, dweeb!" Keith ordered. "You ain't nothing but a speed bump on my way to duel Pegasus, and that goes double for your midget friend, Yugi."

"Yeah, right, geek," Joey said sarcastically.

"What'd you say?"

"I got news for you, pal, even if you do manage to defeat me (and you won't), Yugi would cream you, and do you know why? Because you are selfish sleaze who thinks of nobody but himself! You're only in this tournament for your greed."

"Say what?"

"People like you will never win," Joey continued. "Sure, your tricks may get you a little ways, but only until people with good intentions come along, like me."

"Oh yeah, well, we'll just see about that. One card face-down, and then I'll attack with this…" a large gun in the shape of a dragon (or maybe it was a dragon in the shape of a gun) appeared. "My Barrel Dragon (1) will blast you and your good intentions to dust!"

"This isn't good," Yugi said furiously.

"You see, with its triple attack laser discharge system, it can launch three attacks instead of one. I can clear all your monsters off the field in just one turn! So say adios to your two buddies on the field. Barrel Dragon, finish him with Proton Blast!"

(J: 850)  
(K: 1100)

"Face it; this is the end of the line for you! People with good intentions like you are only for wiping the boots of the true Duelists like me."

_From what I've seen, it definitely seems that way, _Harold thought.

"Are you done yet?" Joey asked like he was bored. "Because I already figured out how to beat your little toy blaster." Joey summoned a monster. "Meet the master of the past and future: the Time Wizard!"

Keith grunted.

"All right, this could work," Tea said hopefully.

"Yeah, if that Time Wizard's spin arrow lands right, Keith's monster could age and corrode."

"Yeah, but don't forget, there's also a chance that it could land on a skull and self-destruct taking half of Joey's life points with it," Harold reminded.

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen," Bakura said.

"And I'm not done yet, Keith, I'm throwing this baby too… Baby Dragon, that is. Now you have two things to worry about: your machine rusting up and this little guy growing up. Let's do it! Go, Time Roulette!" The arrow started to spin. _Last time I used him, I failed, but I really need Time Wizard to come through for me this time._

The arrow started to slow down, until it stopped… right on the time machine symbol. "Oh yeah, go, time warp!" Everyone watched as Keith's Barrel Dragon rusted and lost points.

(BD: 2600-1800, 2200-1400)

"Nice work, Joey," Yugi called. "The stage is set perfectly!"

"Thousand Dragon, attack with Thousand Flame Breath!" Keith's Barrel Dragon was destroyed and Joey and the others cheered. "That hunk of steel is history!"

"But history repeats itself, especially when you're taking on a deck that's stacked with different machine-related cards, like this trap card for instance: Time Machine, it brings back a monster from the previous turn!" A large chamber appeared on Keith's side of the field. The Barrel Dragon emerged and destroyed Joey's Thousand Dragon.

(J: 650)  
(K: 1100)

"Too bad, I guess you could always play a Time Machine card, but then your Thousand Dragon would be coming back a Baby Dragon."

"Oh, that's right," Harold realized. "One turn ago, Joey's dragon was still a baby, so if Joey did use the Time Machine, that's how it would come back. Talk about tough break."

A/N: And just now, I figured out the whole relationship between Time Wizard, Baby Dragon, and the whole Time Machine thing.

"Punk, I knew you were going to use that dweeby little Time Wizard. Don't forget, I got a good look at your deck when you battled Bonz."

"Duels are more than just about the cards you use."

"Just what I'd expect from a goody-two-shoes like you. Your kind is pathetic; don't forget what I told you back in the cave, dueling is about winning at any cost. A pansy like you shouldn't even think about participating in a Duel Monsters tournament, especially one as glamorous as this one. But since the rules require one to win and one to lose, make your move so that I can win and you can lose."

"I'll lay a monster in defense mode," Joey said defeated. "And that's it."

"That's it is right, because my machines are going to keep on coming. I summon Slot Machine (2) in attack mode! All right, Barrel Dragon, it's your turn, blast that defense monster to atoms with Proton Blast!"

Joey studied his hand. _I could summon a monster to destroy that Slot Machine, but then he'd just turn and blast it right back with his Barrel Dragon. Even my most powerful monster, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon_… Joey spotted the card towards the bottom of his hand. _Even he wouldn't stand a chance._

"Joey, believe in your cards, you're going to have to if you're gonna beat that thing!"

"Oh please, the only thing he should believe is how pathetic he is for even attempting to challenge a pro like me."

"I'll lay one card face-down, and throw Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode! And that'll do it for me."

"I'll take extra special pleasure in destroying your best card, but not even he can stand up to the firepower of my Barrel Dragon. Go, Proton Blast!"

"Hold it right there, Keith, I set a trap!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"No joke, go, Copycat."

"Copycat?"

"Copycat lets me copy one card that has been played, and I think I'll use it to copy Magic Metal Force!" Joey's dragon transformed into a mechanized version of itself. "Now my Red-Eyes Black Dragon is a Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon (3)! And that makes him strong enough to withstand your attack!"

"Yeah, now Keith's dragon is the one in trouble."

"Red-Eyes, counterattack! Flash Flare Blast!" The Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon launched a ball of purple energy that destroyed Keith's Barrel Dragon.

(J: 650)  
(K: 900)

"How do you like that, Keith, your triple-blast dragon got reduced to a pile of scrap!" _And with my sister's sight on the line, I plan on getting even tougher with you._

"Check it out, Harold; since Keith's dragon went bye-bye, Joey's Metal Red-Eyes is the toughest card on the block!" Tristan commented.

"Yeah, but don't count Keith out yet, he wouldn't play that Slot Machine for nothing."

"I knew you were an amateur, and now I'm gonna show you why."

"Amateur? Didn't I just blast your best card to pieces?"

"Keep talking, tough guy. I'm throwing this card face-down and switching my Slot Machine to defense mode!"

_Boy, is Keith losing it, that Slot Machine can't take a blast from my Red-Eyes no matter what mode it's in. Guess he'll just have to learn the hard way. _"Bad move, Chief, first I lay this card face-down…" he placed a card in the magic and trap card zone. "Now, Red-Eyes, attack his Slot Machine! Flash Flare Blast!"

"Man, you're as predictable as you are brainless. Go, 7 Complete!" Keith turned over the magic card he laid last turn. The center slot on the Slot Machine switched to a 7. As the blast struck, everyone could see that the Slot Machine was still there. "7 Complete raises any machine monster by 700 attack or defense points, and I choose to raise my Slot Machine's defense points."

(SM: 2300-3000)

Joey deduced what Keith was going to say next. "And because my attack was lower than his defense, I lose life points."

(J: 450)  
(K: 900)

"And do you know what else I've got, dweeb? Two more 7 Complete cards in my deck!"

"Yeah, well, just 'cause you have them doesn't mean you'll draw them."

_Oh, I'm not worried about that. _As Keith drew a card and brought it parallel with his hand, he reached into his wrist band and took out a card, slipping it underneath the card he drew.

The move wasn't lost on the keen eye of Pegasus.

"Well, look at what I drew," Keith said showing Joey his second 7 Complete card. "I think I'll take this for a spin, this time for my monster's attack points!" The slot to the right of the middle one changed to a seven.

(SM: 2000-2700)

"If I don't do something, my life points are gonna get cleaned out," Joey muttered.

Yugi and the others were concerned.

"And next I'm throwing this down: Blast Sphere (4)!" A red ball with metal claws appeared. "Attach yourself to Joey's Red-Eyes." The Blast Sphere clung to the chest of the Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon.

"Blast Sphere?"

"That's right, once I end my turn Blast Sphere will self-destruct giving off 2900 points of damage to your dragon!"

_And I thought I just had that Slot Machine to worry about._

"Okay, dweeb, I'm ending my turn now!"

Joey quickly flipped over a face-down card.

The Blast Sphere exploded covering the field with smoke. Bandit Keith thought he had it in the bag, but as the dust settled, the dragon was still standing. "What… but this can't be right!"

"Oh it's right," Joey said. "Thanks to my handy-dandy Dragon Nails card. It raises my dragon attack points by 600 making him powerful enough to withstand your Blast Sphere's blast!"

(REBMD: 2800-3400)

"You dweeb, now my life points go down!"

"Aww, you're making me cry."

(J: 450)  
(K: 400)

"I'll make you cry all right," Keith muttered as he drew out his third 7 Complete card (which Pegasus again noticed but didn't say anything). "Well, look at what I got here, I think I'll power up by dragon's attack points again."

(SM: 2700-3400)

"Looks like both monsters are pretty much even," Harold analyzed.

"And their life points are the same," Tea added.

"This next turn can decide the whole match," Yugi concluded.

Joey studied the only magic card in his hand: Shield and Sword. Using it would swap each monster's attack and defense points. But doing so would actually help Keith so Joey knew he couldn't do that. He drew a card then laid it face-down on the table.

"Come on, no card you got can help you now, just end your turn." Joey nodded. "Thanks, now I think I'll go ahead and end this duel." Keith held up a magic card. "It's all thanks to this: The Pillager."

"The what?"

"The Pillager lets me look at your hand and take one card from it, so lay them down." Joey placed his cards on the monster end of the table. The cards appeared on Bandit Keith's screen. He noticed the magic card. _The Shield and Sword card, that's the card he used to beat Bonz with. What perfect revenge. _"I think I'll take your Shield and Sword magic card. The card disappeared into the table and came out on Keith's side, just as Kaiba's Blue-Eyes did when he dueled Pegasus. "I told you it's all over for you. Go, Shield and Sword, switch attack points with defense points!"

(SM: 3400-3000, 3000-3400)

(REBMD: 3400-2400, 2400-3400)

"Now go, Slot Machine, plasma laser cannon!"

"Activate trap!" Joey commanded.

But it was too late, as Joey's dragon was destroyed.

Bandit Keith let out a triumphant laughter. "I win!" He announced; then gasped. For through the smoke, emerged a little gnome holding his Time Machine card. _The Dweeb had a Graverobber card? And he used it to bring back MY Time Machine card_!

"You should've paid more attention to my last turn, Keith," Joey scolded as the Time Machine appeared again, this time on Joey's side of the field.

"And since the Time Machine can bring back a monster from the previous turn; that means…"

"Bingo, my dragon's back, and this time his attack is higher than your Slot Machine's." Joey's dragon made a dramatic emergence from the Time Machine. "Red-Eyes, welcome back. And because I brought him back the way he was one turn ago, his attack and defense points are back to their rightful numbers so good luck trying to block this! Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon, FLASH FLARE BLAST!" The dragon's attack destroyed Slot Machine ending the duel in Joey's favor.

(J: 450)  
(K: 0)

Pegasus watched Bandit Keith's horrified expression. _Remarkable, Keith's rampage for revenge was brought to a halt by a novice dueling for a loved one._

"Joey Wheeler, you are the winner," Croquet declared.

The gang cheered. Tristan gave Keith a rude gesture and almost fell off the balcony because of it. Fortunately, Yugi and Harold were able to hold on to him.

Joey just stared at Mai's handkerchief. _Thanks, Mai, I'll never forget how you helped me. _He placed the handkerchief in the inside pocket of his coat, close to his heart.

Keith, however, wasn't ready to give up just yet. "This match doesn't count!"

"What's Keith ranting about now?" Harold asked.

"He just doesn't know when to quit," Tea commented.

"The tournament entry card he showed is not his, so therefore he should be disqualified!"

"Oh give me a break," Harold moaned slapping his forehead.

Joey decided that since the duel was over, it was okay to tell them the truth. "It's true; my card was missing so Mai gave me hers. But tell me, Keith, how could you have possibly known this card wasn't mine?" For once, Keith was speechless. "Well, we're all ears, so why don't you explain yourself, Keith." Once again, Keith didn't have an answer.

But Pegasus did, "He doesn't need to, it's clear that Keith stole Joey's card, that's why he was so certain that you would never be able to find it."

"Stupid rat," Harold insulted.

"Then Keith ought to be disqualified!" Tea protested.

"Oh Keith ought to be disqualified all right," Pegasus agreed. "But not simply for misdeeds outside the dueling ring; there was quite a bit of improper conduct during the duel that I observed too."

Yugi immediately deduced that Pegasus used his Millennium Eye to find out the truth.

"Is that so?" Joey asked.

"Quite so," Pegasus said, apparently now speaking for Keith. "Keith kept his set of 7 Complete magic cards beneath his wrist band. That way, he could power up his Slot Machine whenever he wanted."

"Man, Keith, that's low!"

Pegasus ordered his guards to drag Keith away then turned to Joey. "Well done, Joseph, you should be proud, you dueled admirably." Joey didn't like being complimented by the enemy of his bud but deep down, he was proud, he proved that he had the soul of the Duelist and triumphed against the Intercontinental Champion's cheating ways in a fair manner. He knew that Yugi's Grandpa would be very proud for standing up to the Intercontinental Champion.

"Hey!" Everyone turned in time to see Keith break away from his "escorts" and ran back into the arena. He leaped up onto the arena then jumped from there onto the balcony where Pegasus was. He slugged Croquet and then drew his gun on Pegasus.

"All right, rich man, now you're going to pay for the humiliation you gave me."

"Humiliation that you so rightfully deserve," Pegasus said like he wasn't worried about a gun being put to his head.

"Shut up! I'm about to give you a bullet for each day I lingered in agony! And believe me, I have a lot of bullets!"

_If Keith shoots Pegasus, I'll never be able to rescue Grandpa or the Kaibas_! Yugi realized.

"Prepare to die!"

"I don't think so." Pegasus stepped on a button on the floor and the floor space around his chair fell away sending Keith down a tunnel and out a hole in a cliff. Keith fell into the ocean with a not-so-gracious thud.

Recovering from the near-crisis, Croquet announced, "There will be a ten minute recess before the next match: Yugi Moto versus Joey Wheeler!"

Yugi and Joey stared at each other. They both were thinking the same thing: _If I'm going to win, I'm going to have to defeat my best friend._

The End

* * *

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: Barrel Dragon  
Level: 7  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2200

(2)  
Name: Slot Machine  
Level: 7  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 2300

(3)  
Name: Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon  
Level: 8  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2400

(4)  
Name: Blast Sphere  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2900  
DEF: 1400


	32. A Duel Among Friends Pt 1: The Duel of F...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 32: A Duel Among Friends Pt 1: Duel of Friendship  
Episode Basis: Best of Duels, Best of Friends Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Joey was able to make a comeback by copying Keith's battle strategy, changing his Red-Eyes Black Dragon into a Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon. When Keith started pulling 7 Complete magic cards out of nowhere, Joey thought his number was up. However, thanks to Graverobber, Joey was able to best Keith. Pegasus revealed that Keith was doing stuff during the duel that even he frowned upon (and when a guy like Pegasus says something someone did is wrong, that's lower than a kick to the groin). Keith was taken away and Pegasus congratulated Joey. Suddenly Keith broke away and made a direct assault against Pegasus. But as usual, Pegasus was prepared and before you could say game over, he sent the FORMER Intercontinental Champion on a one-way trip off of Duelist Kingdom. Now, the only two Duelists left are Yugi and Joey. Who will win in this battle between friends?

* * *

Outside Pegasus' castle, storm clouds started to gather. The ocean became rocky and the wind blew hard.

Inside, the air was just as thick but for a different reason, as Croquet was about to announce.

"This final playoff match will not only determine who will win the tournament and the 3,000,000 dollar prize money, but who will win a match with Mr. Maxamillian Pegasus!"

_I have to win that match with Pegasus, _Yugi thought. _It's the only way I can save my Grandfather._

_I have to win that prize money for Serenity, _Joey thought.

"Who would've thought that of all the competitors who started in this tournament, two best friends would end up in the final match?" Bakura asked.

"Any ideas on who will win?" Harold asked.

"Couldn't they just flip a coin to decide who battles Pegasus instead?" Tea asked.

"It's not as simple as that, Tea," Tristan pointed out. "It's just the way the rules work."

"But Yugi and Joey are like brothers, they shouldn't be fighting each other like this."

"Yugi and Joey both have the Soul of a Duelist," Bakura commented.

"What does that mean?" Harold asked.

"It means that although they're both friends, they both will do their best to win. Anything less would be an insult."

"I still don't like it," Tea pouted. "It's like someone's playing a sick joke on all of us."

Pegasus watched the two Duelists with a smile on his face.

"Joey, wait a second…"

"Listen, Yug," Joey said with a tone of warning. "I hope you're not getting any second thoughts about dueling me."

"I'm just not sure…"

"Didn't you hear Mai at all today? You can't be questioning yourself at every turn! We both promised to duel our hardest, and we will, not just to see who has the strength to stand up to Pegasus, but because it's the right thing to do. So suck it up and let's duel!"

_Joey's right, I may not like doing this, but it has to be done in order to save my Grandfather_!

"So let's do this!"

_Yes, let's do this. _The Millennium Puzzle started to glow as Yugi and the Spirit joined. "All right, Joey, it's time to duel!"

"Your gracious host will now make a few opening remarks," Croquet announced.

Harold barely held back rolling his eyes.

In an act that he has not done yet today, Pegasus stood. "Congratulations, Duelists, you're the finest in the world! For that reason, I look forward to a match that's sure to consist of your dueling best! After all, should you give me anything less; I will know about it and be very, very, insulted."

"Yugi, before we begin, I just wanted to say thanks," Joey said. Yugi looked up at him surprised. "Just look at me, I'm in the finals of the biggest Duel Monsters tournament that's ever been held, and it's all because of you, bud. You guided me here and watched out for me."

"You're wrong, Joey, you earned your place here."

"Thanks, pal, I just want you to know that no matter what happens, you're my friend and always will be. Someday, I hope to go up against you in a real duel, with none of this soul-stealing stuff on the line, just you and me dueling our best. However, if you think I'm going to go easy on you, think again, I'm going to duel my best and I expect you to also."

Yugi simply nodded.

_I don't think Pegasus has anything to worry about in regards to these two dueling their best. With so much on the line, these two are sure to go all out, _Bakura thought.

_How amusing, the same best friends who would do anything for each other have now become arch rivals,_ Pegasus thought,_ pitted against each other in a contest that could sport only one winner. What a show this should make._

_All right, Joey, you want my best, you'll get it._

_Yugi, I won't insult you by giving anything less than my all. I'm going to come at you hard right from the start._

"Let the match begin!"

"Let's duel!"

(Y: 2000)  
(J: 2000)

"I'll throw this in attack mode," Yugi began.

"Bring it," Joey dared.

"Go, Celtic Guardian!" Yugi's male elf appeared.

"You know, it was one thing when Yugi and Joey had duels back home for fun," Tea mused.

"But now, they each have a lot on the line," Harold said.

"I wish they could both win," Tristan said.

"Hopefully, when this is all over, there will be a way for both of them to get what they want," Bakura conversed.

_Dream on, _Pegasus thought as he eavesdropped on their conversation. _In the end, there shall be only one winner: me. And I'll be the only one getting what I want, including what I want from you._

"All right, Yugi, you asked for it, I'm throwing Giltia the Knight (1) in attack mode! Giltia, attack with Soul Spear Assault!" The Celtic Guardian raised his sword but Giltia quickly knocked it out of his hands. He then sliced Celtic Guardian across the chest and the elf was destroyed.

(Y: 1550)  
(J: 2000)

"I warned you, Yugi, I'm not going to pull any punches, especially in a duel as important as this!"

"I'll say," Harold agreed. "He's actually in the lead."

"Don't be surprised, Harold, Joey's may look like a dunce but he's crafty," Tristan commented.

"That's true, but Yugi's got more experience," Bakura explained. "He knows when to make the important plays and what to play to overtake his opponent. That kind of experience may give Yugi an edge over Joey, no matter who's in the lead with life points."

_Joey left his knight completely unprotected, _Yugi noted. _Just one of those amateurish mistakes can cost him big time if he was dueling Pegasus. _"Time out, Joey," Yugi called getting a shocked expression from Joey. "It's time for you to put everything that you've learned from me into play, remember, monster cards alone won't win a duel! You must combine your cards, and utilize new strategies if you're going to survive in a duel against the harshest of opponents! You can't afford to make any mistakes."

"Are you saying I made a mistake on my first move?"

"I'm saying that you must make every move count, you must make all your cards the most important ones. Because here, nobody lets a mistake go unpunished, like Pegasus… and me. Go, Gaia the Fierce Knight. Attack Giltia with Spiral Shaver!" Gaia stabbed Giltia and destroyed him.

(Y: 1550)  
(J: 1550)

"You sure showed me there, bud," Joey said. "Good move. Now let's see what I can come up with." Joey searched through his hand and laid a monster in defense mode. "Armored Lizard (2), defense mode!"

_I know Joey has better cards than that, I wonder what he's thinking_?

Tristan was wondering the same thing. "What's he playing that throw-away monster for?"

"I don't know, maybe he hasn't learned as much as we thought."

Pegasus knew what Joey was doing and he thought it was very daring.

"Come on, Yug, it's your turn now," Joey said.

"And I'll play this: the Summoned Skull in attack mode!"

_That's it, _Joey mentally coaxed.

"Summoned Skull, attack Armored Lizard with Lightning Strike!" Armored Lizard was electrocuted. "Armored Lizard is vanquished!"

Joey's smile didn't waver.

"Look at Joey, he almost looks glad his creature was destroyed," Bakura commented.

"Must be denial," Tristan guessed.

"I don't think so," Bakura rebuked. "I think Joey placed that throw-away monster to lure Yugi into a false sense of security."

"You mean catch him off guard?" Harold asked.

"Precisely, Harold, Joey definitely knows that Yugi has monsters in his deck that can easily destroy his Armored Lizard. Joey was just trying to draw Yugi's monster out."

"So now that it's out, what does Joey plan on doing?" Harold asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"Sorry, bud, I was hoping you were going to throw down that Summoned Skull card of yours, I needed him for my strategy to work, a strategy that has zero mistakes I might add. But you don't have to take my word for it, see for yourself. Get ready bud, because it's time to teach you a lesson!"

"Joey sure seems confident," Tea said.

"First, I summon Flame Swordsman in attack mode!"

"Flame Swordsman, why play him?"

"Joey must know that his Flame Swordsman won't stand a chance against Yugi's Summoned Skull."

"That's true," Harold agreed. "But I wonder…"

"I hate to do this to you, Yugi, but I'm playing the Shield and Sword magic card!"

"That's it!" Harold realized. "Joey knew the Summoned Skull's attack points were high, so he decided to switch it with the defense points!"

(FS: 1800-1600, 1600-1800)  
(SS: 2500-1200, 1200-2500)

_Now you're in for it, Yugi-boy._

"I bet you wish you didn't show me the ropes so well now, huh, Yugi. Flame Swordsman, attack Summoned Skull with Flaming Sword of Battle!" Flame Swordsman swung his sword and ignited the Summoned Skull.

"Wow," Harold gasped. "Not only did he lower Yugi's life points by 400, but he destroyed one of Yugi's best monsters too!"

(Y: 1150)  
(J:1550)

"Nice going, Joey," Yugi congratulated.

"Thanks, bud, but that's nothing compared to what I have in store for you next."

"And I look forward to them, Joey, but remember, you're not the only one with powerful moves."

"Well, then, bring them on, pal!"

"Wow, they're really heating up down there," Tristan critiqued.

"Certainly are," Harold agreed.

"Yes and I have a feeling that things are about to get even hotter," Bakura predicted.

Tea was the only one apprehensive about it.

Pegasus, on the other hand, was enjoying it. _How splendid, the passion, the drama, the ferocity, friends make such wonderful adversaries._

"Summoned Skull will now be avenged!"

"Well bring it on!"

"I will. Curse of Dragon, attack mode!"

"I think I know what's coming up next," Harold said.

Joey did too, and he wanted it to happen.

"Next, I'll use Polymerization to fuse my Curse of Dragon with Gaia, the Fierce Knight to form… Gaia, the Dragon Champion! Now, my Dragon Champion, attack Flame Swordsman now!" Gaia swung his lances and sliced Flame Swordsman right down the middle.

(Y: 1150)  
(J: 750)

"This is what I was talking about earlier," Bakura said to the others. "Yugi's experience enables him to keep cool, even while he was watching his Summoned Skull getting trounced by Joey's Flame Swordsman, now Joey needs to do the same even with that Dragon Champion on the field."

"It's like… Yugi and Joey are pushing each other to their limits," Tea said.

"You might be right, Tea," Harold said. "If they're going all out on each other, then they'll be in prime condition for when one of them faces Pegasus. You see, guys, although they are fighting against one another, they are actually trying to help one another."

"But… I still don't like it," Tea said. "I mean… it's horrible to watch because no matter what the outcome is, a friend's going to win… and another friend's going to lose it all."

"I know," Bakura agreed and Tristan and Harold nodded.

Pegasus chuckled to himself. _It seems like I'm the only one who enjoys seeing two friends go at it. I guess it's something of an acquired taste._

_All right, deck, don't fail me now, _Joey thought as he drew a card. It was the Copycat card. Looking through his hand, he also discovered Graverobber. _I think I know a way to combine these two cards with the other cards in my hand in a way that might take down Yugi's Dragon Champion. Seems like now's a good time to bring it together. _He looked up at Yugi and smiled.

Yugi wondered what that smile was about. _Joey knows that Gaia the Dragon Champion is one of the toughest monsters I have, yet he doesn't seem to be worried. Why is that_?

"Yugi, your Dragon Champion's done for," Joey announced much to the shock of everyone except Pegasus. "First I'm summoning the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!" Yugi braced himself as Joey's new favorite dragon appeared. "And I'll add Graverobber to steal a card from your graveyard."

Yugi immediately knew what card Joey wanted, it was the only worthy card in his graveyard. "My Summoned Skull?" The Graverobber appeared holding the card.

"That's right," Joey said as Summoned Skull appeared next to his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "And next, I think I'll throw down this little critter. Check out the Copycat card! Now I can copy any card you played on the field."

Yugi growled.

"And I know just what I want too: the mystical Polymerization card!"

"My fusion card?"

"Bingo, I may have not played it before, but I've seen you use it plenty of times."

The spectators in the balcony gasped.

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull, combine your selves into one!" The Red-Eyes Black Dragon's body fused onto the Summoned Skull.

"I know what that monster is," Harold gasped.

"Check it out, Yugi, the Black Skull Dragon!"

"That's the monster Yugi and Joey used to beat the Paradox Brothers," Harold recalled.

"Only now Joey's using it against Yugi," Bakura pointed out.

Pegasus clapped. "Superb, two fused Duel Monsters poised for battle, great!"

"All right, bud, I think you know what's coming next. Black Skull Dragon, attack Gaia the Dragon Champion with Molten Fireball!" The ball of fire blew up Curse of Dragon first, then Gaia.

(Y: 550)  
(J: 750)

"I did it; I can't believe I did it! I took down one of the most powerful monsters in your deck!" Yugi just looked grim. Joey noticed it and wondered if he was celebrating too soon, then he realized, "I get it, you got your game face on, trying to keep me guessing, huh?"

"Not at all, I'm just letting you enjoy your victory. I admit that move did take me by surprise. And now, allow me to play mine."

"Ho boy, something tells me it's about to get gritty," Harold commented.

"Tell me about it," Tristan agreed.

"It really is anyone's game," Bakura added. "But look at Yugi, he's got that stare in his eyes. That stare has meant doom for many Duelists, but Joey seems almost unbeatable!"

Tea just stared down at the ring.

"I'm so looking forward to how this turns out," Pegasus said to himself.

"Get ready, Yugi, my Black Skull Dragon is about to end this match!"

"Wrong, Joey, this duel is just beginning!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: Giltia the Knight (version 2)  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1850  
DEF: 1550

(2)  
Name: Armored Lizard  
Level: 4  
Type: Reptile  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200


	33. A Duel Among Friends Pt 2: Bittersweet V...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 33: A Duel Among Friends Pt 2: Bittersweet Victory  
Episode Basis: Best of Friends, Best of Duelists Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! With Mai's forfeit to Yugi, and Bandit Keith's disqualification by Pegasus, that meant only Yugi and Joey were left to duel. Each of them unloaded with strategy after strategy yet at the same time they were also giving each other encouragement and advice. With Joey controlling the fearsome Black Skull Dragon and Yugi's Dragon Champion destroyed, can Yugi turn this duel around? Or is Joey correct in saying that his Black Skull Dragon is going to end the duel now? Only time will tell.

* * *

Outside, a storm raged, thunder crashed, lightning danced, and wind howled, almost tearing tree branches off.

All this was not known to those inside the castle, where a storm of a different sort was brewing. Joey had just defeated Yugi's fusion monster.

"What a lovely day it is for a duel," Pegasus said as he observed Yugi and Joey. "Especially when the duel is between two old friends, one using primarily strength while the other uses strategy. But now that they're both using strategy, the winner could be anyone. But it really doesn't matter to me who wins in this duel, because in the end, I will be the only one victorious."

"I don't think I ever seen such an exciting duel," Bakura said.

"Tell me about it," Harold agreed. "Joey has defeated one of Yugi's most powerful monsters, plus he has more life points than Yugi. But its Yugi's turn now and as we all have seen many times, Yugi can turn this duel around in one turn."

Yugi drew a card. Joey said, "Just throw it down, at this point, nothing will surprise me. I know your cards by heart."

"True, you also know that it's my favorite and my most powerful monster: Dark Magician, I summon you in attack mode!"

"Figures, you always count on the Dark Magician to bail you out. But not this time, not even he's powerful enough to attack my Black Skull Dragon."

"Are you sure?"

"In a duel, the monster with the lowest attack strength loses, that's one of the first lessons you ever taught me about Duel Monsters."

"Obviously you weren't paying attention to my duel with Kaiba, because otherwise you would know that even the weakest monsters can stand up to the strongest, especially when aided by magic."

"Magic," Joey gasped. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"It sure does. I play Magical Hats to conceal my Dark Magician!" The Dark Magician disappeared and four top hats with question marks appeared.

"I usually like this trick," Joey grumbled.

"That should sure slow Joey down," Tristan commented.

_My hats off to you, Yugi-boy, _Pegasus joked.

"Maybe, but maybe not," Harold said. The others looked at him confused. "Joey's biggest strength is his luck. He can win even at the longest shots. If that luck comes through for him this time, Yugi's Dark Magician is done for."

"Come on, Joey, just pick a hat," Yugi coaxed.

"All right, I'm just going to have to take them down one at a time. Black Skull, Dragon, attack with Molten Fireball!" The Black Skull Dragon attacked the first hat on Joey's left, which turned out to be empty.

"Looks like you guessed wrong," Yugi said.

"Can Yugi keep this up?" Harold wondered.

"Oh yeah," Tristan said. "Whenever a Duelist gives Yugi time to recover, he comes back stronger than ever."

"Yes, but if Joey loses, how can he save his sister?"

"If Joey wins, how can Yugi save his Grandfather?" Harold asked back. "No matter who wins, someone will lose everything!"

"Well, Joey, any other play you would like to do?"

"Now that you mention it, there is one more move I would like to. I hope I'm doing the right thing by playing this, I mean it could be a mistake, but I play Garoozis in attack mode!" Joey's reptilian monster was dwarfed by his Black Skull Dragon.

"Why play that card?" Yugi asked.

"Oh yeah, what could I have been thinking?" Joey asked. "Your Dark Magician can easily vanquish Garoozis. Oh well, too late to do anything about it now, guess you might as well attack and teach me a lesson about making mistakes. Come on, Yugi, I'm giving you a free shot."

"Did Joey really do that as a mistake?" Harold asked.

"I don't… think so," Bakura said. "He's most likely trying to draw out the Dark Magician."

"But if the Dark magician attacks Garoozis, Joey would be down to 50 life points," Tea said.

"Yes, but it would also draw out the Dark Magician."

"I see, and once Yugi destroys Garoozis, Joey would counter with the dragon and take all of Yugi's life points."

"Well, Yugi, what are you waiting for, I made a mistake so you might as well exploit it.

_That bluff may have worked on somebody else, but not somebody who's known him as long as I have. _"Sorry, Joey, but I'm not going to fall for that one." Yugi laid a card face-down. "Instead, I'll put this card inside one of the hats and end my turn."

_Aww, nuts, he was too smart for me._

"Time to pick another hat, Joey."

_Now there's something else under one of those hats. And knowing him, it might be a trap_... _wait a second, Yugi knows me, and he would know that I would know that he was laying a trap. So maybe it's not a trap at all, maybe it's a monster card_… _what if he knows that I would think that too and it really is a trap card_… _except if he knows that I know that he knows what I know_… _aww, screw it, I'll just attack and hope for the best. _"Black Skull Dragon, attack!" The dragon destroyed the hat in the middle, which was revealed to be… empty.

"Crud, I missed again," Joey complained.

_That's the way life goes, Joey, _Pegasus mused. _Never as you planned, the world's a very arbitrary place, isn't it_? _It's a place where you can be locked in battle with your dearest friend for stakes neither can afford to lose. Oh I know you'd like to believe that your friendship could survive through any mishap or misfortune, but that's not the way the world works. No, the world is a place where fate can intervene unexpectedly with consequences that can turn your whole life upside down. Just when you think you've etched the perfect portrait of your future, just when you think your life couldn't get any better, just when you've let down your guard and opened your heart, when against all odds you found that special someone in all the world that fills your heart with joy, the person you know you're destined to spend the rest of your life with, that's when tragedy strikes_! _When fate hits you with the cold slap of reality, and shows you whose boss. Yes, the world's taught me that only the strong and the ruthless survive_! _In memory of all that I have lost, I fight on with all I possess_! _And I intend to win_!

"I'll draw this one card and end my turn," Yugi announced. "You're up, Joey, you have only a 50 percent chance of hitting the Dark Magician, and just as much of a chance of hitting the surprise I laid for you. So, come at me if you dare!"

"I'm not going to miss this time, Yugi," Joey said. "I'm going to blast your Dark Magician! Black Skull Dragon, attack the hat on the far left with Molten Fireball!" Once again, the field was covered in smoke and Joey thought he had done it.

He thought wrong.

A blue hexagram circle appeared and ensnared the Black Skull Dragon.

"You activated my trap: Spellbinding Circle!"

"I don't believe it, Yugi just made Joey's Black Skull Dragon easier to defeat by draining its attack points!" Harold said.

(BSD: 3200-2500)

"I can't risk losing. Garoozis, go into defense mode!"

"Now it's you who's on the defensive, and it's a nice change of pace too."

"So now Yugi can attack and destroy Joey's dragon, right?" Tea asked.

"Yes, but what good is it?" Bakura asked back. "Their attack points are the same, both monsters would be destroyed!"

"So it's a stalemate," Tristan guessed.

"Correct, Tristan, someone's going to have to tip the odds in his favor."

_Yugi's the toughest opponent I have ever faced, _Joey reflected. _But I'll beat him_!

_Joey's learned a lot in the past few days, _Yugi reflected. _He plays like a pro, but in a duel against Pegasus, it's going to take more than an expert Duelist. It's going to take someone who can stand up to Pegasus' Millennium Item._ "Joey, you dueled well but the tide of this battle is about to turn."

Pegasus scanned Yugi's mind with his Millennium Eye. _Very impressive, despite the bond that these two share; my Millennium Eye is telling me that they are indeed dueling each other with everything they got._

_With my Grandpa's soul at stake, I have no choice, I have to win this_! "All right, Joey, prepare yourself, I'm going to obliterate your dragon!"

Joey looked panic-stricken for a moment but he quickly composed himself. "Bring it on!"

Yugi drew a card and, much to Joey's chagrin, he smirked. "This is it, Joey, the card I drew will vanquish your Black Skull Dragon once and for all!" He turned the card around to face Joey. "The Book of Secret Arts!"

Joey gasped.

"And with its ancient magic, my Dark Magician becomes 300 points stronger!" The Dark Magician leaped out of the remaining hat.

(DM: 2500-2800)

"Go, Dark Magician, attack the Black Skull Dragon!" The Dark Magician fired a tremendous blast of dark energy that engulfed the Black Skull Dragon. "Joey, Black Skull is beaten!"

(Y: 550)  
(J: 450)

Pegasus clapped, "Excellent work, Yugi-boy, you taken out his best monster."

_Man, I was counting on that Black Skull Dragon to finish this duel. Now not only is he gone, but I have to deal with a supped up Dark Magician_!

_Joey's kept me down all match long, but now I finally have the advantage. Not only is my Dark Magician 300 points stronger than normal, but he's ready to show off a few hidden powers too._

"Poor Joey, he really got slammed there," Tristan said solemnly. "You think this duel's over for him?"

"Well, it depends on what he does next," Bakura analyzed. "Losing that Black Skull Dragon was a heavy loss, but not a critical one. If Joey can just pull himself together, he can still win this duel."

"But how can he?" Tea asked. "I mean that Red-Eyes Black Dragon was the strongest card he has and Yugi obliterated it."

"There is one combination that can help Joey turn the tides," Harold said firmly. "But it's a long shot. And that's not counting if Yugi gets to him first. Don't forget, Joey did win a duel without using Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

Joey was discouraged; he knew that he couldn't win now. But then he recalled Serenity's message. And how him failing to get the prize money would most certainly spell the end of her. _What am I thinking! I can't give up_! _My sister's counting on me. No matter how bad things seem, I have to keep fighting, for her_! Joey reached for his deck. _Heart of the Cards, don't fail me now_! He drew a card and it turned out to be the Baby Dragon. "All right, Yugi, time to kiss the baby!" He placed the card down. "Baby Dragon, attack mode! And I'm laying this down too… face down that is." The square behind Baby Dragon lit up.

_That card that Joey placed face-down must be the Time Wizard; he always plays those two together. I have to do something to stop him before he activates its magic and evolves his dragon to an adult stage. _"Sorry, Joey, but my Dark Magician will destroy your Baby Dragon! Attack with Dark Magic!"

"Sorry, Yug, but you just walked into a trap."

"What?"

"Go ahead and let him have it, Garoozis. Kunai with Chain!" Garoozis threw the chain which wrapped around the Dark Magician.

Yugi mentally kicked himself. _Joey knew I would be expecting the Time Wizard, so he laid a trap card instead._

_Shame on you, Yugi-boy, using your knowledge of Joey's deck to predict what card he would play, and to no avail too. At least when I prophesize cards, I'm always right._

"Well, Yug, I'd say that move brings us to the home stretch," Joey commented. "Wouldn't you?"

"I would, and now, Joey, let's finish this duel and see which one of us will get to face Pegasus!" For a brief moment, the two stared at each other.

"Hey Yug?"

"Yeah, Joey?"

"Just want you to know that it's been a real honor dueling you. Someday, when we're not fighting with the lives of our loved-ones on the line, I'd like to have a real duel with you, to see how much I've improved."

"I hope for that day to come as well."

"Just to let you know, I have no regrets, no matter the outcome."

"Thank you, Joey; you don't know how much that means to me."

"How cool," Tea commented. "Even now, in the midst of battle, they're friends first."

"That's the soul of the Duelist, Tea," Bakura said. "Even though they're adversaries now, they're still bonded through their love for the game and the respect they have towards each other."

"It's too bad not all Duelists share the spirit these two do," Harold said sadly.

"I know neither of us want to lose this match, but if I do, I'm glad it was to you. Now, let's finish this duel!"

Yugi simply nodded.

"And maybe this draw will do just that." Joey drew a card. "Unreal!" He cried. "I just drew the one card in my whole deck that really can finish this duel and decide on a winner."

"You mean you pulled…"

"That's right, the Time Wizard!"

"I knew it," Harold called.

"Kind of strange that this is all coming down to a card that you gave me on the boat ride here. You were right, ya' know, this card really did pull my keester out of the fire and now with my Baby Dragon on the field, your Dark Magician tied up, and both of us a mere handful of life points away from being defeated, I'm going to give it one last spin and hope that it saves me again. So cross your fingers and hope that the arrow lands on a skull. Get set to adjust your clocks, people, because time is about to take a big leap forward! Go, Time Wizard, spin Time Roulette!" The arrow spun slowly around and everyone held his or her breath. Even Pegasus found that he couldn't predict chance moves like Time Roulette.

The arrow slowed and eventually stopped on a time machine symbol.

"Jackpot! Go, Time Warp!" Joey's dragon aged a thousand years into a Thousand Dragon. As for the Dark Magician, he was but a shadow of his former self, with losing all but 100 attack points.

(DM: 2500-100)

The Dark Magician groaned. His midnight-blue hair was now silver and he sported a scraggly beard.

Joey couldn't believe it, he was going to beat Yugi, he was going to win the prize money for his sister's operation, and he was going to do it all! Joey wiped sweat away from his eyes and took a few deep calming breaths. "Attack, Thousand Dragon, with Thousand Flame Breath!"

"I counter with Makiu, the Magical Mist!" Joey's attack fizzled to nothing.

"Huh, my attack's getting smothered!"

Even Pegasus gawked at the action.

"How did you play Makiu when it was still my turn?" Joey demanded to know.

"With magic, a magic so powerful, that it took my Dark Magician a thousand years to learn it."

"Say what?"

"That time warp did age my Dark Magician, but it made him stronger, not weaker." The Dark Magician started to glow. "And with age comes great wisdom, a thousand years of wisdom that have transformed him into… the Dark Sage (1)!" The Dark Sage was elderly, but not the feebleness that the Dark Magician originally displayed. He carried a wooden staff that was adorned with jade crystals. "An ultimate magician, whose new powers let me play a magic card during every one of your turns and every one of mine, and the magic card I chose to counter your attack: Makiu, the Magical Mist! With its sacred waters, it doused your dragon's flame before it could reach my Sage!" Everyone was speechless by this development. "Now I invoke its powers for my own turn and draw a magic card." Yugi looked at the card and looked at Joey. With tears in his eyes, he said, "You fought a valiant duel, my friend, and this is the hardest move I ever had to make, but this ends now!"

Joey screamed.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back the Black Skull Dragon from the graveyard!"

"So it's over," Joey muttered, a few tears escaping his eyes and falling to the table. He looked up at his opponent/friend and smiled. "Go for it, Yugi!"

Yugi nodded, "Black Skull Dragon, attack, Molten Fireball!" The attack destroyed Thousand Dragon and Garoozis.

(Y: 550)  
(J: 0)

"That was really tough to watch," Tristan complained.

"Yeah, just think how hard it must be for those two," Bakura pointed out.

"Tell me about it," Harold agreed. "My heart's in my throat and I wasn't even the one dueling. I… huh?" Harold noticed that tears were dripping down Tea's face. "Tea, are you crying?"

"I… it's just… I finally understand," Tea said between sobs. "But… even through all this… even though they dueled their hearts out… they're still friends… I'm so proud of them." Harold put a comforting hand on Tea's shoulder.

_It was a good duel, _Pegasus thought as he got up to leave. _But you should save your tears for your boyfriend, for once I finish him off in the dueling ring, you'll never see Little-Yugi ever again_!

* * *

The sky had cleared up by this time. It was as if the duel between Yugi and Joey was a reflection of the war going on between man and nature. Yugi, Joey, and their friends convened in the anteroom.

"Well, Yugi, even though I lost, I'm glad it was to you. Here." Joey handed Yugi the Glory of the King's Hand card. "This was originally yours so you should have it."

"No, Joey, you should keep it," Yugi rebutted. "You need that prize money more than me."

"But…"

"I'm not in this tournament to get rich, Joey; I'm in it so I can free the souls of my Grandpa and the Kaiba Brothers. Use the money for your sister's prize money."

Joey broke down, "when I lost, I thought I lost the only hope I had for saving my sister, but now… you gave me… no, you restored that hope."

"That's our Yugi, even when the chips are down, he still manages to think of others," Harold complimented.

"Yugi, could you… do one more thing for me?"

"What's that?"

"Take down Pegasus, and stop him once and for all!"

"I intend to, Joey, I intend to."

The End

* * *

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: Dark Sage  
Level: 9  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 3200


	34. Final Duel of Souls Pt 1: The Highest St...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 34: Final Duel of Souls Pt 1: The Highest Stakes  
Episode Basis: Match of the Millennium Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Stuck in a duel with his best friend, Yugi called on his favorite monster, the Dark Magician, to help destroy Joey's Black Skull Dragon. Thanks to a combination of magic and trap cards, Joey's Black Skull Dragon was destroyed. In a last ditch effort, Joey activated the Time Wizard, the very card he got from Yugi. Its Time Roulette succeeded and Joey's Baby Dragon evolved into a Thousand Dragon and turned the Dark Magician into an old man, or so Joey thought. But in fact, the thousand years caused an incredible transformation in the Dark Magician, turning him into the Dark Sage with the ability to play a magic card during either player's turn. Yugi played Monster Reborn to resurrect the Black Skull Dragon and delivered the finishing attack. Joey gave Yugi the treasure card but Yugi told him to keep it, to use the money to save his sister. Now, it's the match you've all been waiting for: Yugi vs. Pegasus, who will prove to be the master of the Millennium Items?

* * *

In the antechamber, Yugi looked over his deck. _This is it; all it comes down to is me and my deck against Pegasus. _Yugi reminded himself that it was his Grandpa who taught him how to duel, how to utilize each and every card to their full potential. He also reflected on one of the (in his opinion) important lessons his Grandpa gave him.

_If you only remember one thing, Yugi, remember this: you must never lose faith in yourself. If you don't believe you can win, then you'll suffer defeat, not only in Duel Monsters, but in life. Always remember that advice, Yugi, it will become more important than any card you'll ever own. I should know, I collected some of the best cards in the game._

_You taught me that, Gramps, and I promise to put all you've taught me into effect. I'll free your soul, and stop Pegasus so that he'll never hurt anyone ever again with his Millennium Eye._

The doors to the arena parted and Yugi turned to face it.

"Surprise!"

Yugi was surprised; he was surprised to see his friends waiting for him on the other side.

"Hey guys!"

"Yugi, we all wanted to wish you well," Tristan said.

"Looks like you finally made it," Joey added. "You're going all the way, buddy."

"Yugi, win or lose, you'll always be a winner in my book," Harold threw in giving him a thumb up.

"Have heart, Yugi," Tea advised. "Once this is all over, we'll get your Grandpa back safe and sound."

"Thank you, all of you; that means a whole lot to me."

Harold put his hand on top of Yugi's. He was followed by Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura.

"The time has come," Croquet announced. "Would Yugi Moto, the challenger, please enter the duel ring, Mr. Pegasus awaits you."

Yugi transformed into dueling mode. _Lets end this, Pegasus_! Yugi determinedly stepped up to the blue podium.

"The challenger has entered the stadium," Croquet announced. The doors on the other side parted dramatically. "And now, for your dueling pleasure, Duelist Kingdom is proud to present: the creator of Duel Monsters and maker of all its wonderful cards…"

_And thief of my Grandfather's soul, _Yugi mentally added.

"The undefeated, undisputed, victor of Duel Monsters: Maxamillian Pegasus!" Pegasus was flanked by two of his guards, each with covered trays. _At last, I'm here, it will take all that my Grandpa has taught me, and all the power in my cards, but I WILL defeat Pegasus_!

Pegasus made a gesture with his finger and one of his guards, holding a tray with a Duel Monsters deck on it walked up besides him. Pegasus took the deck and stepped up to the red podium. "So, Yugi-boy, you've turned out to be quite the young Duelist, battling your way pass all the other challengers, winning your way into the castle, all just so you could face me."

"Pegasus, before we begin this duel, I want you to agree to keep your promise. Keep your promise that if I defeat you, you'll release my Grandfather's soul to me!"

"But of course, I'm a man of my word."

"And that's not all, if I win, you must also free the souls of the Kaiba Brothers!"

"Both of them, such a strange request, I thought Kaiba and you were arch-enemies."

"You're my only real enemy!" _Besides, I too have a promise to keep.

* * *

_

_"But what can I do?" Mokuba asked._

_"You can start by trusting in me and together, we'll stop Pegasus. I promise you…"

* * *

_

_I made a vow to Mokuba, and that's a vow I intend to keep_!

"Ah, so you made a vow to Mokuba," Pegasus realized.

Yugi gasped, _did he just read my mind_?

"Okay, Yugi-boy, if it puts your mind at ease, I'll agree to your terms." He held out the soul prison cards that contained Kaiba, Mokuba, and his Grandfather. "If you win the duel against me, I will free these three from their lonesome prisons."

"That seemed to go only too well," Tristan said suspiciously.

"Yeah, I think Pegasus intended to take Yugi on this entire time," Joey deduced.

Harold gasped, "Hey, guys, remember what that Eliminator guy Panik said…?"

_"Pegasus promised a hefty reward to the Eliminator who can defeat Yugi Moto."_

"This tournament, the kidnapping of Yugi's Grandpa, I think it was all a trap just to lure Yugi here!"

"But what could Pegasus be after?" Tea wondered.

"It's not what he's after that worries me," Bakura said. "Throughout this tournament, Pegasus has stacked the deck in his favor. Spying on Yugi, sending others to test Yugi's limitations, I bet it was all to give Pegasus an upper hand over Yugi."

"Hey, Pegasus can have twelve upper hands and Yugi's still gonna kick his keester!" Joey argued. "When this is over, Yugi's gonna be the undisputed champion."

"He's right," Tea agreed. "When it comes to dueling, our Yugi can't be beat."

"I don't know…" Bakura said distractedly.

"Don't forget, Pegasus also has that Toon World card," Harold pointed out. "If he draws that, Yugi's going to have an incredibly tough time."

"Stop being so down-beat, guys."

"I'd have to agree with Harold and Bakura on this one, guys," Tristan said. "Pegasus probably has tricks we haven't even seen yet."

"No matter what card he plays, no matter what trick he tries, Yugi will find a way to overcome it. He hasn't come all this way just to lose in the final match."

"There's no way that overdressed primadonna stands a chance against our Yugi!"

"Joey, it's not that I don't want Yugi to win," Harold argued. "But we have to face facts: we don't know what Pegasus is capable of."

"They're going to draw their first cards," Tea announced. "Let's go to the upper gallery so we can get a better view." Tea and Joey left with Harold following reluctantly behind.

"I guess there's nothing we can do but wait for this duel to play out," Bakura said to Tristan. "Pegasus holds all the cards right now. As long as he holds them prisoners, we're at his mercy no matter what the outcome."

"That's right!" Tristan turned and ran off.

"Tristan, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna see if I can find Kaiba or Mokuba anywhere. Because if I can get them back, even without their souls, Pegasus won't hold all the cards."

_A search for their empty vessels is not a bad idea._

Croquet went through the legal routine, "Challenger Yugi Moto, as per the rules of the Duelist Kingdom tournament, present the card that is required for you to participate."

"As per your rules, here it is," Yugi said flashing the Glory of the King's Opposite Hand.

"So it is, and so the stage is set for the final and deciding duel of the Duelist Kingdom competition. Just as the card you hold is a blank slate, there are no limits to the prizes you may request from your opponent. If you are the victor, you can decide if you want to take over his company, or this entire island, or even Mister Pegasus' Millennium Eye."

"Wow, maybe I should've signed up for this tournament," Harold commented.

"This is crazy!" Joey exclaimed as Bakura walked up to them.

"Where's Tristan?" Tea asked Bakura.

"Tristan wandered off by himself somewhere, I'm not sure where."

"Probably just went to the john," Joey dismissed. "Forget him, this is just getting interesting."

"Any request will be honored?" Pegasus asked as if he was just hearing this for the first time. "Wow, now that's what I call a prize, do I know how to throw a tournament or do I know how to throw a Duelist Kingdom tournament?"

"Promise me again that you will free the souls of everyone you've captured in a card."

"Yes, but if I'm the victor, you have to fulfill your end of the bargain as well."

"I don't like the sound of that," Harold commented.

"Nor do I," Bakura agreed.

"Take a look at that blank card you have in your hand, Yugi-boy." Yugi stared at the Glory of the King's Opposite Hand card. "It's blank for a reason. For, if I win, I shall claim your soul… forever!" Yugi's eyes narrowed. "So you see, you have much to gain, but also much to lose as well."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, but I don't plan to lose!"

"We shall see."

"We will indeed, Pegasus."

"Time out, I think there's a little too much risk involved here," Harold said.

"If Yugi loses, he loses his soul too!"

"But even knowing what's on the line, Yugi still isn't backing down."

"I'm not sure if that's incredibly brave or just plain smack-dab crazy."

"When Yugi's fighting for the people he cares about, my money's on brave," Joey said.

"This is the biggest gamble I ever seen anyone take on Duel Monsters."

Tea tried to put on a brave front but it was only semi-succeeding. _Oh, Yugi, you just have to win. If you don't, I'd… no, I can't start thinking like that, you have to win, Yugi, you just have to_!

"I hate to disappoint you, Pegasus, but I have no intention of ever becoming part of your soul collection."

_Not only will you become a permanent part of my collection, Yugi, but by defeating you, I secure my control of Kaiba Corporation and all its inventions_!

* * *

In the Kaiba Corporation tower, the Board of Directors had just tuned in to the duel through a close-circuit video feed.

"The duel is about to begin."

"If Pegasus wins, we'll broadcast this to the whole world!"

"And the publicity will restore our reputation among Duelists."

"Our secret alliance with Pegasus will pay off at last, very handsomely!"

* * *

_All of my plans have come to fruition in this one final duel of souls_! Pegasus thought. _And if all has proceed as I have envisioned, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle will soon be mine_!

"The final duel will now begin, the winner shall be declared King of Games and shall get whatever he so desires," Croquet said. Two guards were lowered to the center of the arena vie an elevator. Each guard went up to a Duelist and asked for his deck. The decks, in turn, were placed on the covered trays and brought to the opposing player. Yugi cut and shuffled Pegasus' deck while Pegasus just touched Yugi's deck.

"It's fine as it is," he assured.

"Let the decks return to their proper owners." The decks were returned and the guards retreated from the arena the same way they entered. "Now, the scores shall be set at 2000! Let the final duel begin!"

"Duel!"

(Y: 2000)  
(P: 2000)

As Pegasus drew his initial hand, he thought, _You have come far, Yugi-boy, and have learned much, but your still a novice compared to me. For I have mastered the power of my Millennium Item._

Yugi's thought: _I won't lose, I can't lose_!

* * *

_What have I gotten myself into_? Tristan wondered as he wandered the hallways underneath Pegasus' castle. _This castle is humungous, it's worse than trying to find your friends down at the mall without a cell phone. There's no sign of Kaiba or Mokuba or anyone down here._

Voices could be heard in the distance. Tristan panicked and quickly dove into a suit of armor. A guard came down the hallway, passed Tristan, and rounded a corner.

"Time to change shifts," someone said, most likely the guard who just passed by Tristan. "How is the little twerp?"

"The same as ever, glassy-eyed and glum, you don't have to worry about him running off," another voice replied.

"But we have to be careful, he's Pegasus' pet prisoner."

"Pet, shmet, I'm out of here."

"Catch 'ya later." Once the guards were out of sight, Tristan ducked around the corner that the guard went. But all he saw was a dead end.

_Where'd the other guard go_? Tristan asked. The only thing that could be seen was a dragon statue. _It's a dead end, there's nowhere he could've gone, how strange. _Tristan tripped on an uneven stone tile and fell on the dragon statue, grabbing its head in the process. The side wall opened up to reveal a hidden staircase. _A secret tunnel, but where does it lead_?

* * *

"Here we go," Harold said as Yugi drew a sixth card.

"I'll place one card face-down and a monster in defense mode." Two of Yugi's squares lit up.

"Oooh, sneaky play," Pegasus commented. "That wouldn't be a Beaver Warrior, would it?"

_Is his Millennium Eye really allowing him to read my cards_?

"Oh, this is so much fun," Pegasus said as he drew a sixth card. "I'll lay one card face-down as well, and throw this, my own monster card. I play Red Archery Girl (1) in defense mode." A clam shell appeared and opened up to reveal a green-haired mermaid with a bow on her back. "Back to you, Yugi-boy."

Yugi wondered why Pegasus would play a monster in defense mode. _Is he trying to draw me into an attack_?

_Yugi-boy, I know all, I see all, the cards you have face-down are Beaver Warrior and Horn of the Unicorn. In the next turn, you plan to use these two in a combination attack._

_Pegasus seems so confident, but that's always been his style, never to reveal his true motives. His down card worries me but I can't pass up this chance to gain an early lead. I have to strike_! "I switch the Beaver Warrior I had hidden to attack mode!" Yugi's beaver in armor appeared. "And I also play the Horn of the Unicorn that I had face-down, to raise his attack points by 700!"

(BW: 1200-1900)

"Now, attack the Archery Girl!"

"You made a grave mistake, Yugi, you activated my trap card."

_I should've known._

Pegasus turned over his face-down card. "Tears of a Mermaid!" Bubbles surrounded Beaver Warrior. "Unfortunately for you, Tears of a Mermaid activates the moment an opponent's hidden card is put into play. It blocks all possible attacks by an opponent's monster. In addition, it destroys the equip card lowering Beaver Warrior's attack power to its original value!"

(BW: 1900-1200)

"Now that it's weaker, I'll switch my Red Archery Girl to attack mode! Red Archery Girl, turn that beaver into road kill!" The Red Archery Girl cocked an arrow and let fly destroying Beaver Warrior.

(Y: 1800)  
(P: 2000)

"Did you see that, Yugi had the upper hand but Pegasus knew how to counter it."

"But how can he?" Joey wondered. "Maybe Pegasus can read minds."

"If that's true, then Pegasus knows what Yugi's going to do at the exact same moment Yugi does!"

Joey looked around. "And why hasn't Tristan come back yet?"

"Maybe he got lost," Bakura suggested.

"Good grief, doesn't he know he's missing the match of the century?"

_Pegasus must be reading my mind, _Yugi guessed. _It's the only way he could've been so prepared to counter my cards._

_Finally, Yugi-boy is a believer, _Pegasus thought using his Millennium Eye to peek into Yugi's mind.

_How can I win against an opponent who can know my cards and sense my strategies as soon as I make them up_?

"How indeed," Pegasus spoke out loud. "Oh, wait, I know, you're just beginning to comprehend my power. Do you now realize the magnitude of the jeopardy you placed yourself in by accepting this duel? How can you defeat not only the creator of Duel Monsters, but a Duelist who can read your each and every thought? I can see everything in your mind, your hopes, your dreams, even your fears, and what you fear the most right now is me! And with good reason, you know my mind-reading abilities give me an unbeatable advantage."

"This is just a nightmare," Joey complained. "We all know Yugi can beat anybody in a fair duel, but if Pegasus is able to read his mind…"

"It's what makes his eye the most powerful of all the Millennium Items," Bakura explained. "He can read anyone's mind that he chooses. Yugi's, yours, mine, anybody, whoever faces him must do so with extreme caution."

"You seem to know an awful lot about that eye, Bakura," Harold commented.

"Just from what I've seen of it so far, what I don't know is if any mere mortal can stand up against it."

"If that's so, then there's no one who can save Gramps and the others."

* * *

Tristan crept down the secret staircase, figuring that keeping something well-hidden must mean there's something they don't want anybody to find. Tristan peeked around the corner to see the guard sitting at a desk polishing his gun.

"Man, this is the most boring detail ever," he complained. "Croquet's just being paranoid again, there's no way this kid would escape without his soul."

"Wanna bet," Tristan said clocking the helmet backwards onto the guard's head. He then slugged the guard knocking him out. "Sweet dreams," he said. He then saw who the guard was guarding: Mokuba, or rather Mokuba's body. He took the keys from the guard and used the card to turn off the electronic lock. However, Tristan failed to account for the retina scanner which immediately sensed that he was intruder and relayed a message to a guard who relayed it to Croquet.

* * *

"No matter what the odds, I'll never surrender to the likes of you, Pegasus," Yugi said defiantly. He placed a monster card face-down in defense mode. "I end my turn, now do your worst."

"I always do."

Croquet's cell phone rang. "What is it?"

"We've detected a potential problem in Sector 5. I'm attempting to verify but our guard down there won't respond. There could be an intruder. Master Pegasus asked to be notified immediately if…"

"Master Pegasus is currently dueling," Croquet said unaware that Bakura, or rather Yami Bakura, was eavesdropping using the Millennium Ring.

"Then what are your orders, sir?"

"Listen, secure all the exits, the boy must not be freed."

"Yes, sir."

Yami Bakura snickered.

"Yugi, you can do it," Tea called.

"Nobody's won this yet, bud," Joey added. Harold noticed that Bakura was unusually quiet but decided that he was probably just too into the duel.

* * *

"The stairway's closed off," Tristan realized as he carried Mokuba on his back. "They must be on to me." He turned and hurried off into the shadows, hoping that they would conceal him for a little bit.

* * *

"Could it be… my turn again?" Pegasus asked. He drew a card. "It's the moment you've all been waiting for! First, I play Ryu-Ran (2) in defense mode!" A blue-spotted egg appeared that cracked across the center. Two claws peeked out. Two legs and small dragon wings also poked out. From a hole at the top of the egg shell, two sinister yellow eyes gleamed. "Not eggs-actly what you expected, is it? And I switch the Red Archery Girl to defense mode as well. The mermaid placed her bow across her back and leaned on her elbow, her head resting in the palm of her hand.

* * *

Tristan's progress was halted as he spotted human shadows from around a corner. He turned to go back the way he came but more shadows came from there. "Oh great, I'm trapped," he complained.

* * *

"Your move, Yugi."

"I'll scramble your egg if that's the best you can do."

_Yugi, you're so full of banter when you're in dire peril. I guess you need another demonstration of the magic of my Millennium Eye. _Pegasus used his magic to see Yugi's hand and then he saw the card that Yugi drew. "Could the card you just drew be the Summoned Skull? I'm sure that the Summoned Skull would go nicely with your Celtic Guardian, Spellbinding Circle, Magical Hats, and Horned Imp."

"He's reading all of Yugi's cards," Tea despaired.

"Don't let him psyche you out, buddy!"

_How can I_? _He knows all my cards the moment I draw them. With that eye of his, he's unstoppable_!

To Be Continued

* * *

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: Red Archery Girl  
Level: 4  
Type: Aqua  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1500

(2)  
Name: Ryu-Ran  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 2600


	35. Final Duel of Souls Pt 2: The Toon Army

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 35: Final Duel of Souls Pt 2: The Toon Army  
Episode Basis: Match of the Millennium Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! It was finally time for the match between Yugi and Pegasus. But from the get-go, it seemed like there would be more on the line than simple pride. The agreement was that if Yugi won, Pegasus would free the souls that he had trapped: mainly his Grandpa and the Kaiba Brothers. But if Pegasus won, Yugi had to give up his soul. Pegasus got off to a commanding lead, reading Yugi's mind and finding out about his cards and strategies. Meanwhile, Tristan set out on his own mission: to find Kaiba and/or Mokuba. And find them he did, at least he found Mokuba. But now Pegasus' security is on to him and the guards were rapidly closing in. Looks like Yugi and Tristan both have perilous dilemmas.

* * *

"Come on, Yugi, don't let that creep intimidate you," Tea called.

"Yeah, just play your game," Joey advised.

"It's not over yet," Harold threw in.

Bakura eavesdropped on Croquet, who was chastising someone over the phone. "What do you mean Mokuba's missing? He's essential to Mister Pegasus' plan to take over Kaiba Corporation! Idiot, how hard can it be to find one soulless body? Don't make me come down there!"

_Interesting. _Bakura turned and started to walk away.

"You got somewhere to go, Bakura?" Joey asked.

"Yes, I'd thought I'd go check on Tristan," Bakura said keeping his back to Joey.

"He has been gone a long time," Tea commented. Harold just stared suspiciously at Bakura.

"Too long if you ask me, what could be more important than this match?"

"I'll be sure to ask him, Joey," Bakura said walking into the hallway.

_Go ahead and make your move, Yugi-boy, of course, it's not like I don't know what it already is. First you'll lay the Spellbinding Circle card face-down, and then you'll throw the Summoned Skull in defense mode. Go on, Yugi, I'm perfectly prepared._

"It's my turn," Yugi announced. "And I'm laying a card face-down, and next I'll throw the Summoned Skull in defensive mode. And I'll leave it at that."

"Goody, now it's my turn again." _You see, the eye never lies, nor does it fail in sighting the vulnerabilities in your pathetic moves. _"I'm switching Ryu-Ran into attack mode." A large dragon burst from the egg shell monster. "Ryu-Ran, fire stream attack!"

"With that attack, you activated my trap card: Spellbinding Circle!" The circle blocked the two blasts of fire. "My circle has stopped your attack, but that's not all, it also ensnares Ryu-Ran lowering his attack points by 700!" The circle wrapped around Ryu-Ran making the dragon holler in pain.

(RR: 2200-1500)

"Oh no," Pegasus said mockingly.

Joey and Tea cheered. Harold just looked off into the hallway where Bakura disappeared.

* * *

Bakura, now Yami Bakura, ran through the caverns underneath Pegasus' castle. _Where are you_? He came to an intersection. Two of the Millennium Ring's spikes pointed to Yami Bakura's left so that was the direction that he went in.

"Now, Pegasus," Yugi said as he switched the Summoned Skull to attack mode. "With my skull poised to attack, and the magic of my Spellbinding Circle in effect, Ryu-Ran will be struck down! Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike!"

"Not so fast, Yugi," Pegasus said holding out a trap card. "I play this."

"Wh… what is that?"

"A trap… well, a trap for traps actually, it's called Trap Displacement and with it I can take the Spellbinding Circle that you placed around one of my monsters and move it to one of yours!"

(RR: 1500-2200)  
(SS: 2500-1800)

"It's almost like I knew what you were thinking, isn't it?"

"This is nuts," Harold said. "How can Yugi beat a guy who knows what he's going to do right when he does it?"

"Fire Stream attack!" Ryu-Ran destroyed Summoned Skull.

(Y: 1400)  
(P: 2000)

_Pegasus knows every dueling strategy I think up, I can't hide anything from his eye_!

"What the heck's the use in going on if that mind-reading cheat knows what Yugi's going to do?"

"Don't say that, Joey," Tea snapped. "No matter how bad it looks, we can't give up!"

"You're right, Tea, we have to believe that Yugi will succeed."

_That's right, Joey, we have to believe in Yugi, no matter how bad things look._

Harold just kept looking from the hallway to the dueling field.

* * *

"There he is!"

"Stop him!" Tristan ran as hard as he could while carrying Mokuba on his back. Tristan turned to run but another guard blocked his way. "No place left to run, punk!" The guards surrounded him. "Hand over the kid and we won't blow you away!"

"Come and get him," Tristan dared.

"Lay one hand on the boy and you imbeciles will rue the day you were ever born," a sinister voice said.

The guards looked around. "Hey, who's there?" One asked.

"Show yourself," another demanded.

Yami Bakura chuckled as he stepped from the shadows.

"You just got yourself into a world of hurt," one of the guards said as they all trained their guns on Yami Bakura.

"Bakura, run," Tristan warned. "Forget about me and save yourself!"

"Give up or else!" One of the guards ordered Yami Bakura.

"Or else you'll do what, you pathetic little drones?"

The guards cocked their guns at Yami Bakura. "That's it, you're dead!"

"I don't think so," Yami Bakura said holding out a magic card. "Chained Energy!" Suddenly the guards were tied up in bindings made of energy. "Come, now is our chance to escape." Tristan wasn't so sure, but he decided that at this moment, anything was better than here. He ran off with Yami Bakura a split second before the guards broke through the bindings and radioed for help.

* * *

"My turn, Yugi-boy."

_And I'm sure it's another perfectly well-prepared move. If I'm going to win, I'm going to have to find a way to keep his Millennium Eye from reading my thoughts._

"Fat chance," Pegasus said. "Nothing you do can stop it. Face it, Yugi, you're at the mercy of my Millennium Eye!" Yugi growled. "Don't you see, I already know every card you keep in your deck, and have in my deck every card needed to counter them. I can see every strategy your feeble mind can come up with and can counter them, hands-down. But even without my Millennium Magic, I can beat you with relative ease. After all, who needs magic when you have this card?" Pegasus held out a card from his hand. "Perhaps you remember it." By Yugi's growl, he must've. "That's right, Yugi, its Toon World!" A pop-up book appeared and opened up to reveal a childishly haunted town.

"I'd thought as much."

"This I don't like," Joey said.

"There's no way Yugi can win with that card on the field!" Harold protested.

"As you may recall, Toon World protects my monsters beneath its impenetrable bindings, bindings that they will only vacate when they're about to attack you!" The Toon World book opened up and spat out Pegasus' monsters. Ryu-Ran was now pudgy and orange wearing a blue egg shell. Red Archery Girl looked more childish and was in a clam with eyeballs. "Oh, and seeing as how it also transforms them into their super-powered toon form, it's an attack that's sure to leave you in stitches!" The toon monsters laughed while Yugi just looked horrified at them. "What's the matter, Yugi-boy, don't you have a sense of humor? Manga Ryu-Ran (1), attack the monster that Yugi has in defensive mode, Nasty Nostrol Flame Attack!" Yugi's Giant Soldier of Stone was destroyed. "Looks like your Giant Soldier of Stone couldn't stand the heat." Manga Ryu-Ran laughed at Yugi before vanishing into Toon World. "Aren't my toons simply marvelous? I can't help but feel the same proud satisfaction that a parent would, I guess that's my reward for creating the card."

_That cheat, _Yugi said twitching. _The Toon World card is one of a kind, it was thought too powerful for distribution, that's how he was able to beat Kaiba with it_!

"And next, I think I'll turn the Toon Mermaid (2) into attack mode, you know, to let her out of her shell."

_Man, I wish there was something I could do, _Harold thought as Joey and Tea threw words of encouragement Yugi's way. _But even if I do try something, Pegasus would know it immediately. What can I do_?

_If I keep throwing my monsters in defensive mode, Pegasus' toons will just keep picking them off, _Yugi thought as he drew a new card. _My only chance is to take the offensive, maybe by attacking it; I can uncover some sort of weakness in these toon monsters. _"I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" _My Guardian may not pack enough punch to defeat that mermaid, but with both their attack points at 1400, she shouldn't be able to beat him either. _"Go, Celtic Guardian, attack Toon Mermaid with Silver Blade Slash!" Celtic Guardian charged forward, leapt up swung his sword.

The clam caught the blade inches before it could meet its mark.

"What's going on, that should've been a draw," Harold argued.

"Should've, would've, could've, I guess you all are just going to have to accept the reality of the situation, that Yugi's guardian is the catch of the day."

"That's sweet talk coming from someone who uses cartoon monsters!"

"And if there's anything I love more… besides winning that is, it's a fish fry!" The clam suddenly sprouted a foot and kicked the Celtic Guardian. The Toon Mermaid cocked an arrow and destroyed it.

"That was no draw!"

"You said it, Tea, something's off with those toons!"

_Okay then, maybe if I play a stronger card_…

"Afraid not, no card in your deck is strong enough. Toon monsters can't be beaten by sheer brute force. The Toon Mermaid and clam laughed before disappearing back into Toon World."

_What else can I do_? _With that Millennium Eye, Pegasus can see my every card, thought, and strategy. How can I possibly win this duel_?

"My turn again, and I think I'll just lay two cards face-down."

_Great, more to worry about. _"It's my move." _With those two cards out, I guess I should defend, it may cost me a monster but it's better than losing life points. _"I'm throwing a monster in defense mode!"

Pegasus chuckled again, "I knew you would, Yugi-boy, after all, that's why I put this card face-down, a trap card which I activate now: Gorgon's Eye!" An eye surrounded by snakes appeared. The eye opened and Yugi's Horned Imp appeared. The eye then turned it to stone.

"No, my Imp's turned to stone."

"As will every other monster you try to throw in defense mode, for the Gorgon's Eye is a permanent trap! And you should know that every time I destroy one of its concrete victims, half of their defensive power will be deducted from your life points! But don't worry, there's one good thing about having stoned monsters… they make fine paper weights!" Pegasus chuckled then saw that he was the only one doing so. "Tough crowd, well, here, maybe you'll lighten up from my other face-down card, Doppelganger!" Pegasus pointed out the foolish grin the cat-like creature sported. "Know why he's grinning, Yugi? Because this little guy loves what he does, and does what he loves!"

_He used this on Kaiba_!"

"Correct," Pegasus confirmed activating the card. "This little fellow can copy any card on the field that I wish." The cat creature appeared and whispered something in Pegasus' ear. "Oh, beg your pardon, anything that he wants. So which one will it be today, Doppelganger?" Doppelganger whispered into Pegasus' ear again. "Perfect, you always have the best ideas!"

"It's official, break out the straight jacket because this guy is nuts," Harold cracked.

"Well, Yugi-boy, it seems like he wants to transform into that Summoned Skull I destroyed a few turns ago."

"My Skull, but he's in my graveyard!"

"Yes, but your graveyard pile is on the field." He wagged his finger which the Doppelganger copied behind him. "Go, my furry friend!" The Doppelganger disappeared into the Toon World book as the card transformed into the Summoned Skull. "It's really something, isn't it, Yugi-boy? I can copy one of your monsters, recruit him to my team, and turn him into a toon all in one move." The Toon World book wiggled and shook as lightning struck it. It then opened up. "And so, a dark new chapter of Toon World has been written: The Chapter of Fiends! And here's our story's protagonist (or antagonist depending on your point of view): the Toon Summoned Skull (3)!" The Toon Summoned Skull only vaguely resembled the actual Summoned Skull. It had bulging yellow eyes and a blue coloring. It wiggled its tongue at Yugi.

"It's a monstrosity," Yugi complained.

"Don't say that, you'll hurt its feelings, but since I'm such a nice guy, I'll tell you a little secret. Toon World monsters can be destroyed, but only by other Toon Monsters!" Yugi gasped. "Toon Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike Attack!" Yugi's stoned Imp was destroyed by blue lightning bolts.

(Y: 900)  
(P: 2000)

The Skull did some Schwartzenegger posing before disappearing back into Toon World.

Joey looked around. "Man, where are those two? Tristan and Bakura better be doing something important, because Yugi needs their support now more than ever."

"I'll go look for them," Harold volunteered. "You two stay behind."

"But Harold, if you leave too…" Tea began.

Harold laid a hand on her shoulder. "Tea, the support you and Joey gave him are more important to him than anything else. The best thing you can do right now is stay here and help him out in any way you can. I'll go find Tristan and Bakura." Harold turned and ran off.

"Your turn," Pegasus told Yugi. Yugi drew a card. "I see you've drawn the fabled Dark Magician., your favorite card if I'm not mistaken. His trouncing should be especially painful for you. I so look forward to when you put him into play, Yugi-boy." _And I can crush him.

* * *

_

As Tristan and Yami Bakura ran up a stair tower, Tristan asked, "Hey, Bakura, what was it you did back there, you know, with that magic card, except for real?"

"Not now, those guards are still right behind us," Yami Bakura dismissed.

"Fine, but something's up with you and I want to know what." Tristan tried a door but found out it was locked. "No good, let's go." They continued up the stairs until they saw an open exit.

Tristan ran through it and almost fell 200 feet from the tower they came out of. Yami Bakura grabbed onto the tail of Tristan's jacket and pulled him back up.

* * *

Back at the duel, Yugi was beginning to lose it. _I don't know what to do, I can't even try attacking those toons while they're within that book and the Gorgon's Eye turns any monster I throw into defense mode into stone. It all just seems so hopeless._

"It certainly does," Pegasus agreed. Yugi growled. "Oops, sorry, were you having a private conversation with yourself? I'm so gosh, I must really learn not to keep butting into other people's business. After all, accepting defeat is such a personal matter."

"Don't listen to him, Yug," Joey called from the gallery. "Just remember everything that's at stake here: your Grandpa, Mokuba, Kaiba!"

"They're all counting on you, Yugi," Tea also said. "And we know you're going to come through for all of them! You can do it, we believe in you!"

"Yeah!"

_Joey and Tea are right; I just have to remember why I'm fighting: to save the soul of my Grandfather and the souls of both the Kaiba Brothers too. I can't let them down_!

* * *

Tristan and Yami Bakura stared over the edge. "Seeing as how jumping's out of the question, I'd say we're as good as caught."

"There they are!" Guards came up the stair tower.

"Well, we tried," Tristan said defeated.

"What do you mean we tried?" Yami Bakura asked. "We haven't been captured just yet."

"What are you talking about? We're totally outmanned!"

Yami Bakura took out his deck. "We won't be after I enlist some help from the Shadow Realm."

"The Shadow Realm? This can't be good," Tristan muttered.

* * *

_If I give up now, I lose Grandpa and the Kaibas forever_! _For their sake, I have to fight on, I can't let Pegasus continue to grow in his shadow magic_! _I have to save my friends_!

_Your friends? _Pegasus laughed inside. _Yugi-boy, you can't even save yourself_!

To Be Continued

* * *

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: Manga Ryu-Ran  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon/Toon  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 2600

(2)  
Name: Toon Mermaid  
Level: 4  
Type: Aqua/Toon  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1500

(3)  
Name: Toon Summoned Skull  
Level: 6  
Type: Fiend/Toon  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 1200


	36. Final Duel of Souls Pt 3: The Mind Shuff...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 36: Final Duel of Souls Pt 3: The Mind Shuffle Strategy  
Episode Basis: Match of the Millennium Pt 3

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi was in trouble when Pegasus brought out his Toon World card. He converted his Ryu-Ran, Red Archery Girl, and even Yugi's Summoned Skull into ultra-powerful toon monsters. Plus since he was able to read Yugi's every thought and intention, Yugi was almost literally an open book to him and Yugi began to get discouraged. Meanwhile, Tristan was cornered by some guards but Yami Bakura showed up and tied them up with a magic card. The two were chased all the way up a tower to a ledge. Tristan thought they were done for but Yami Bakura revealed that he could get help from the Shadow Realm. Just whose side is Bakura on anyway?

* * *

"Your turn, Yugi-boy."

Yugi assessed his situation. If he placed a monster in defense mode, Pegasus' Gorgon Eye trap would just turn them to stone, then his toon monsters would destroy them and half of the defense points of the stoned monster would be deducted from Yugi's life points. On the other hand, if he laid monsters in attack mode, they would just be destroyed anyway.

Pegasus could sense Yugi's plight. "Oh, what's a poor Duelist to do? Either fossilized or destroyed, neither way a fitting end if you ask me."

_He's right, unless maybe this combo will work_! "I summon the Dark Magician in attack mode!"

"Oooh, the Dark Magician," Pegasus said mockingly as Yugi's favorite monster appeared.

"And I'll protect him with Magical Hats!"

"Brilliant play," Tea congratulated. "Even Pegasus can't tell which hat Yugi's Dark Magician is hiding under!"

"Ah, I see," Pegasus simply said.

"See what?"

"With your feeble attempt to hide the Dark Magician, you're hoping to stall until you can find a way to overcome my Toon World! But it won't work. You see, Yugi-boy, your mind decides which hat the Dark Magician hides under, and I can easily read it and find out which hat it's hiding under."

"Huh?"

"Don't you get it; you can keep no secrets for me! I'll find out where your Mage hides and destroy him!" Yugi gasped. "You might as well give in and save yourself the embarrassment of a humiliating defeat!"

Yugi hesitantly withdrew his hand from the Magical Hats card leaving it in play.

"Prepare yourself, Yugi-boy, because here I come!"

_What do I do_? _If Pegasus reads my mind and finds out where the Dark Magician hides, I'm finished, there has to be some way I can stop him. There has to be_!

"Yugi," Joey called. "Come on, stay with it, man!"

"I know Pegasus has magic, but… but so do you, the magic of your Millennium Puzzle!"

_That's it_! _I DO have my own type of magic, the magic that merges me with the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle_!

_"Spirit, listen to me quickly_!_"_

_"Yugi?"

* * *

_

They met in the corridor of their soul, one side being a room of light and innocence, the other being a mysterious dark room.

_"I can feel Pegasus clawing into our minds, I can't keep him out_!_"_

_"I know, but I have an idea. My Grandpa said that if I'm to win, I would have to harness the power of my Millennium Puzzle. I thought that he meant we should join like always, but now I realize that I was wrong. Grandpa said to trust in the power of my Millennium Puzzle, he never said anything about you."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"If I'm to have any chance against Pegasus, I'm going to have to banish you from my mind_!_"_

_"But Yugi, we must work together or we won't stand a chance_!_"_

_"I know," _Yugi agreed. _"But just listen to me for a sec, we're losing because Pegasus can read our minds, because we're united as one, it's wrong… I mean it's the wrong strategy to use against an opponent who can read minds. If our minds so closely resemble one another, Pegasus can read it with ease, but I think I have an idea."_

_"It better be a good one, many lives are counting on us."_

_"I know, but I think it might work."_

_"Then tell it to me quickly, I can feel Pegasus pushing at our mind."_

_"Okay, here it is: each time we play a card, Pegasus reads our mind. So what if we keep our minds separate_? _One of us plays a card and then switches with the other. That way, if Pegasus reads our mind, he won't find out what he wants to know. In addition, if Pegasus was correct in saying our minds decide where the Dark Magician hides, then two separate minds would mean that the Dark Magician can switch between hiding places."_

_"So what you're saying is that we don't unite like we usually do, but we keep our thoughts and ideas secret, even from each other_! _A dangerous move, but it just might work."_

_"Okay, let's do it_!_"

* * *

_

"Toon Summoned Skull, emerge from the safety of Toon World and attack the hat on the far left!" The Toon Summoned Skull let out bolts of electricity from its wings and destroyed said hat. "The Dark Magician has performed his last act."

"Maybe, or maybe you're losing your touch, Pegasus."

Pegasus looked down at his monitor. Yugi still retained his current 900 life points. "What, Yugi-boy hasn't lost any life points? And the Dark Magician card is still on the field! Impossible, I just read his mind!" For the first time since the duel began, Pegasus showed a hint of genuine fear. "His Magician had to be hidden underneath that hat!" _I felt him resisting my probe, but there's no way he could've deceived me_!

"Maybe you probed the wrong mind, Pegasus, one that doesn't know where the Dark Magician hides!" Pegasus noticed that Yugi's voice no longer had the harsh deep tone, and his shape had become somewhat more diminutive. "Or maybe your mind-reading powers aren't as all-seeing as you might think!"

"You dare mock the awesome powers of my Millennium Eye? That's going too far, Yugi-boy."

"Hey Tea, you have any idea what's going on?"

"I think it has to do with the spirit that lives in the Millennium Puzzle. Pegasus probably tried to read its mind but got the mind of Yugi instead."

"Um… okay," Joey simply said.

"You gained nothing from your attack, Pegasus," Little-Yugi told Pegasus. "Even with your magic, you won't be able to win." He held up his Millennium Puzzle. "Because you're not the only Duelist with a Millennium Item; now let's see how your Millennium Eye stands up to my Millennium Puzzle!"

"I sure hope Yugi knows what he's doing," Tea said hopefully. "I mean how much does any of us really know about the Millennium Puzzle?"

Yugi drew a card. "I lay this card face-down and end my turn. Pegasus, do you know WHAT the card I just laid face-down on the field is? Just use your Millennium Eye to read my mind," Yugi dared. "That is if you think you can."

"No problem, you can hide nothing from me!" Pegasus' Millennium Eye started to glow.

So did Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

An image of a card started to appear to Pegasus but then faded. "What, I can't tell what that hidden card that you just played is!"

The boy chuckled, "Sorry, Pegasus, but I don't know what this face-down card is either. Reading my mind will tell you absolutely nothing!"

_How is he doing this_? Pegasus wondered. He was bewildered.

"You see, Pegasus, I don't know what that card is because I am no longer Yugi Moto, but someone else all together! Through the magic of the Millennium Puzzle, two minds inhabit this body! Now each time you try to read one of our minds, we'll use the Mind Shuffle!"

_MIND SHUFFLE!

* * *

_

Meanwhile, another Millennium Item spirit was preparing for battle. Yami Bakura was preparing to set off against Pegasus' guards (who were actually on loan from Kaiba Corp).

"Give us back our prisoner now!" The guard demanded. "Do it and we might let you live to see your next birthday!"

"Yes, but you fools won't live to see tomorrow!" Yami Bakura countered holding out his Duel Monster deck.

_What's with Bakura all of a sudden_? Tristan wondered. _He's behaving oddly, even for him… wait a minute, I think I remember him acting this way once before, it was when the evil spirit of Bakura's Millennium Ring dragged us all to the Shadow Realm and forced us to duel. I thought that was just a bad dream, but I'm guessing it really happened. But now that it's back, what does it intend to do?_

"Now I'll teach you the true meaning of fear," Yami Bakura said. "I summon the Man-Eater Bug, with the power of my Millennium Ring!" The card started to glow and the image of the insect monster came to life. "Now you pathetic fools, prepare to meet your demise!" The bug roared. The guards unloaded their guns at it. "Those foolish toys are no match for the power of the Shadow Realm! Present day humans are so fun to terrorize, don't you think?"

"No," Tristan denied. "Then again I am a present day human, what the heck are you?"

"I'm someone with great power; it'd be in your best interest not to cross me." Yami Bakura took another card. "Oh well, I guess play time is over. Morphing Jar, transport those despicable fools directly to the graveyard!" As the monsters converged on the helpless guards, they were suddenly destroyed by a ring of archaic symbols. "What!"

A figure dressed in a red cloak appeared on the steps.

"Who's that?" One of the guards wondered.

"You again," Yami Bakura growled. "Apparently you're more than a one-trick pony."

The newcomer turned towards the guards and pointed down the staircase. The guards' legs were too frozen to move. The figure held out his arm and the ring of archaic symbols formed again. The ring of symbols acted like a wall and shoved the guards all the way down the stairs. It then turned to Yami Bakura.

* * *

"Still trying to read my mind, Pegasus?" Dark Yugi asked. "Go right ahead."

"No thanks, my mind-scanning abilities are only one of many talents or have you forgotten who invented this game? Besides, I can sense that you're about to switch minds the moment I start probing it so rather than waste both of our time, let's get on with the fun, shall we? You still have no defense against my toon monsters and they can only be destroyed by other toon monsters. And it's only a matter of time before I find out which hat hides the Dark Magician."

"Then pick a hat and we'll see just how impressive your mastery of Duel Monsters is." The three remaining hats gathered together at the center of Yugi's side of the field. "But I have suspected that you relied on the magic of your Millennium Eye for so long that your dueling skills have diminished!"

Pegasus chuckled, "Even if your little theory was true, I'm still far and away a superior Duelist to you!"

"We shall see, Pegasus, make your next move."

"Toon Summoned Skull, attack the middle hat!" The middle hat exploded in a flash of light. "Did I get him? I think I got him… I must've gotten him!" But no numbers changed, the middle hat was revealed to be empty. "No, I missed again!"

Dark Yugi chuckled, "Another turn wasted, Pegasus. And for my turn, a quick change is in order." Little Yugi emerged again.

"So you switched again."

"That's right, Pegasus, our Mind Shuffle strategy is working perfectly." Little Yugi drew the Living Arrow card. _Great, the Living Arrow card can really turn this match around_! "I'll just play this card face-down and I'll see you later, Pegasus." Dark Yugi re-emerged. "You're looking frusterated."

_He's played another card face-down, _Pegasus realized. _And there's no point in trying to read this Yugi's mind because he has no idea what card it is either_!

Dark Yugi was thinking along the same lines as Pegasus. _But although I don't know what that card is, I have faith in Yugi, and faith in the Heart of the Cards._

"I'm becoming annoyed," Pegasus said. He drew a card and his expression changed to that of jubilant. "Eureka, the card that will devastate your Dark Magician! Magical Neutralizing Force, activate!" Dark Yugi gasped as the Magical Hats were enveloped in a tornado. "This special card acts to eliminate any and all magic effects currently in play on the field. Which means the concealing effect of your Magical Hats now disappears!" The two remaining hats evaporated and the Dark Magician was revealed. "It's all over for him and your life points, you can only watch as I savior my final victory! Does your heart grow cold knowing that your doom is only moments away? Come on out, Toon Summoned Skull and show him the face of victory!" The little blue fiend popped out, hooked the edges of his mouth and blew a raspberry at Dark Yugi.

"Well it's definitely not the face of maturity," Joey cracked.

_No, his toon monsters are virtually unstoppable_! _And my Dark Magician is totally unprotected. There's nothing I can do, unless…_

"Toon Summoned Skull, attack the Dark Magician, Lightning Strike Attack!" The Skull's wings sparkled and shot two bolts of lightning out.

_I don't have a move, but Yugi might. _The two switched minds again. "Pegasus!" Pegasus quickly realized that they switched. "I'm defending my Dark Magician with the card I had face-down: the Living Arrow card!"

"Not the Living Arrow card!"

"That's right, and since you're the creator of Duel Monsters, you must know all about the Living Arrow card," Little-Yugi said sarcastically. "And how it can fuse with any card put into play by my opponent, whether it be monster or magic card!" Dark-Yugi took over. "Pegasus, we thwarted your mind-reading magic, and now we're going to use your very own magic card against you! Pegasus, I use Living Arrow to fuse with your Magical Neutralizing Force and fire it right back at Toon World!"

Pegasus gasped, but then composed himself. "It doesn't matter, the Skull has already attacked. Your Dark Magician is vanquished!"

"Sorry, Pegasus," Little-Yugi said. "You forgot my other face-down card. It's a trap, and one of my favorites too: Mirror Force!"

_It's a trap_! Pegasus realized all too late.

"And since the Living Arrow card neutralized the magic that made your toons untouchable, they return to their original form." Red Archery Girl, Ryu-Ran, and Doppelganger appeared just in time to get pummeled by the reflected lightning attack.

Pegasus burst into a tantrum. "No, no, this can't be happening! It's a nightmare, that's it, all a bad dream, there's no way it can be happening, NOOOOO!"

"We did it; all the toons are now destroyed!"

_"That's right," _the Spirit confirmed. _"And it was your plan that did it, Yugi, I'm very proud of you."_

(Y: 900)  
(P: 600)

_Yugi has proven formidable indeed, and his Millennium Item is even more intriguing then I imagined._

"All right, Yugi's in the lead!" Joey cried.

_At last, those creepy toon monsters seemed almost unbeatable, _Tea thought. _But I knew Yugi would figure out a way to defeat them, I just knew it.

* * *

_

"I don't know who you are," Yami Bakura said. "But I won't allow you to interrupt my plans again!"

_Again_? _Okay, now I'm really confused. Who's this guy and what does he have against Bakura… wait a second, not Bakura, the Spirit of the Millennium Ring._

"I summon the White Magical Hat, attack that fool and show him no mercy!"

The cloaked figure held out his hand, the one that contained the strange metal wrist band. The ring of archaic symbols appeared around the White Magical Hat and destroyed him.

"No, I can't believe this is happening! I didn't wait thousands of years just to be stopped by a wanna-be hero! Prepare to face the full power of my Millennium Ring!"

"Hey Casper, catch!" Tristan called throwing Mokuba. The boy's body slammed into Bakura's head and the two went tumbling down. The cloaked figure caught Mokuba but Bakura ended up unconscious. The cloaked figure ripped off Bakura's Millennium Ring and Frisbee-tossed it to Tristan who did the same to it over the ledge and into the forest. "That's the end of that. Thanks bud; I don't know…" but the cloaked figure had already vanished. Tristan slumped down onto the stairs and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll never scold Joey for going out on solo missions ever again," he said.

* * *

At the dueling ring, Pegasus had composed himself. "Yugi, I must say, I am impressed. When I first met you, you were just a boy who showed some faint dueling potential. But thanks to my gentle guidance, well look at you! You're one step away from becoming World Champ, you've been to the Shadow Realm and back, and most importantly, you finally begun to master the power of your Millennium Puzzle. For you see, Yugi-boy, that's what this tournament has been all about."

"Harold was right," Tea realized. "Pegasus had been targeting Yugi this entire time!"

"My puzzle?"

_"No_!_" _The Spirit realized.

"Yes, you and I will finish this duel in the Shadow Realm," Pegasus said as a dark cloud formed around them. "But this time, its winner take all!"

To Be Continued


	37. Final Duel of Souls Pt 4: Sacrifice

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 37: Final Duel of Souls Pt 4: Sacrifice  
Episode Basis: Match of the Millennium Pt 4

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yami Bakura unleashed some real Duel Monsters on Pegasus' guards. But a mysterious newcomer destroyed them and got rid of the guards. Yami Bakura was ready to unleash the full power of his Millennium Ring but Tristan got to him first, knocked Bakura out, and threw away the Millennium Ring. Meanwhile, Yugi and the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle devised a dangerous strategy to counter Pegasus' mind-reading abilities. They would switch minds to confuse Pegasus. And it worked, because of the Mind Shuffle, Yugi and his dark half were able to destroy Toon World and all its monsters. Pegasus, however, wasn't ready to back down just yet; he drew Yugi into the Shadow Realm where they would finish their duel. This can't be good.

* * *

"Tristan! Tristan, are you awake? Come on, man, this isn't the time for a nap." Tristan opened his eyes. Somebody was standing over him. At first, Tristan thought it was the guy who dispatched Pegasus' guards, but as his eyes came into focus, he realized that it was only Harold.

"Harold, how'd you find us?"

"I was looking for you and Bakura when several of the castle guards ran by screaming about a living card. It wasn't hard to figure it out after that. But what happened to you? When I came up here, the two of you were knocked out."

"The Millennium Ring took possession of Bakura again."

"Huh, again?"

"The same night as Yugi's duel with Panik, Bakura showed up, but it wasn't Bakura, it was the ring taking control of him." Harold looked at him wide-eyed. "Never mind, I'll explain later. What are you doing here, why aren't you with Yugi?"

"I came looking for you guys. Yugi's in big trouble with Pegasus, he's going to need our help and support."

"Then let's go!"

* * *

"I will defeat you in one realm or another, Yugi," Pegasus declared as a black shroud engulfed the two Duelists. Little-Yugi quickly realized that it was just like last time, surrounding them in another dimension, cutting him off from Joey and Tea.

"This is spooky," Joey commented. "I can't see them at all!"

"How can we help Yugi when we can't even see them?" Tea asked.

"I don't know, Tea."

"Anybody ordered a pizza?"

"Yeah, I did…" Joey began then saw who asked the question. "Harold! Tristan! Well, you two certainly took your sweet time."

"Give me a break," Tristan said. "I had an adventure and a half today."

"Yeah, sleeping on the job," Harold joked. He was cradling Mokuba while Tristan had Bakura slung over his shoulder like a stack of potatoes.

"What happened to those two?" Tea asked referring to Mokuba and Bakura.

The others told their tales of what happened to them. Joey and Tea gave a play-by-play update of Yugi's duel with Pegasus and Tristan and Harold told them about Mokuba and Bakura. He ended with, "What's with the indoor thunderstorm?"

"I don't know," Harold said. "But we should check it out!"

"Yeah," Tristan agreed. He turned to Mokuba and Bakura, "those two should be fine, let's go see what happened to Yugi." The remaining four ran off.

"Pegasus started ranting about something called a Shadow Game," Joey said as they reached the edge of the black dome. "Then this thing came out of nowhere!"

"I hope Yugi's all right," Harold said.

* * *

Yugi looked around. _This place gives me the creeps. Whenever Pegasus starts talking about the Shadow Realm, it could mean only one thing_…

"A Shadow Game," both Yugi and the Spirit said.

"You'll find that your experience in the Shadow Realm this time around a lot harder than your last," Pegasus explained. "The strain of retaining your Mind Shuffle will make it difficult for you to conjure up your monsters."

_He's right, _Yugi realized as he panted heavily. _I feel weak, it's like I can barely focus my thoughts._

_"I'll take over, Yugi," _the Spirit said as he switched. "I think I'm strong enough to handle it. So let's finish our duel now!" He drew a card. _"You'll be safe if you stay inside the puzzle for now, Yugi. I can survive in this realm easier than you."_

_"But we can't abandon our strategy," _Little-Yugi protested. _"It's the only thing keeping him from reading our minds_!_"_

_"I know, and it's the only reason why we have our slight lead."_

(Y: 900)  
(P: 600)

Pegasus drew a card. "For my next move, I think I'll summon my Dark-Eyes Illusionist (1) in attack mode!" Pegasus' body flared with dark energy as a strange monster appeared. The body was T-shaped and striped yellow and black. It had no legs and two long blue arms. Its head, its most prominent feature, had two cones on both sides, and a large eye that looked similar to Pegasus' Millennium Eye. Pegasus reminded Yugi that in this realm, it was as real as they are which meant that its attacks could hurt just as much as a punch or a kick would.

Yugi then noticed that it had 0 attack points.

"I know he looks formidable, but what challenge could it pose to you?" Pegasus asked. "It has 0 attack points. But since it's a monster you haven't seen before, you have no way of knowing what secrets it holds! And I've been known to keep a few tricks up my sleeve from time to time, eh, Yugi-boy?"

"I'm not sure what secrets your Dark-Eyes Illusionist holds, but I'm sure it's not as harmless as you would like me to believe. I'm sure it's quite dangerous!"

"Yugi, you're so suspicious," Pegasus chided.

"I'll lay my Curse of Dragon on the field. Dragon, come forth!" The air behind Dark Yugi swirled and the dragon appeared through it. It took a place next to the Dark Magician.

_"We've got to keep Pegasus off balance," _Little-Yugi said. _"We've got to keep switching our minds_!"

"All right," Spirit said as they switched.

_I think Little-Yugi overestimates his mental prowess and underestimates the burden of fighting a duel in the Shadow Realm_. "I don't think you have it in you, Yugi-boy, you now have two monsters to maintain: your Dark Magician and your Curse of Dragon."

The strain was bearing down on Little-Yugi. His vision was slowly distorting.

_"Yugi, if this is too much for you, let me take over," _the Spirit offered.

_"Give me a minute; I just want to try to last out the turn."_

_He's too young and inexperienced to cope with the stress and communicating with the other spirit splits his concentration even more, his mental and magical energies will soon be exhausted_!

* * *

On the outside, Tea suddenly felt a stab of pain at her heart. From the looks on their faces, the guys did too.

"I have the strangest feeling that something bad has happened to Yugi," Tea said.

"Me too, I think our little buddy's in big trouble," Joey commented.

"But how can we all be feeling this at the same time?" Harold wondered.

"I guess, since we've all become so close," Tristan figured. "It's like we developed some strange link with him."

"But if we're feeling this out here, then it must be really bad for Yugi in there."

"I think it's worse than that," Harold said harshly. The others looked at him as he stepped forward. "It's strange, but from the moment I saw that overgrown snow globe, it was like I could feel three sparks coming from it: Yugi's, Pegasus's and a spark that I can only assume is the Millennium Puzzle spirit that Tea told us about. But now, it feels like one of them is waning, and it's NOT Pegasus!"

"But what can we do?" Tea asked.

"I'm not sure, Tea," Joey said. "I'm just not sure."

* * *

"You're looking a little pale, Yugi," Pegasus noted as he laid a card face-down. "Why don't you give up your Mind Shuffle strategy for a while, you know, take a breather. I can send you back to your world, any time you're willing to surrender."

Yugi's grip on his cards loosened and almost fell out of his hand.

_"Yugi, for once Pegasus is telling the truth," the Spirit said. "Your mind just can't handle the stress of maintaining our monsters."_

_"Okay, take over for now," _Little-Yugi said as they Mind Shuffled.

"I'll use my turn to attack with Curse of Dragon!" The Curse of Dragon dove for the Dark-Eyes Illusionist.

_An impulsive attack, _Pegasus critiqued. _Precipitated, no doubt by his concern for Little-Yugi; but in his rush, he's made a fatal mistake_! Pegasus' Millennium Eye started to glow as the orb-shaped eye rotated a full three-sixty degrees. "Your attack activates Dark-Eyes Illusionist's special ability: Mesmerizing Magic!" The Curse of Dragon froze in mid-dive and just hovered there. An eye symbol appeared on Curse of Dragon's stomach. "To make up for Dark-Eyes Illusionist's non-existent attack points, I endowed him with a special ability! Dark-Eyes Illusionist can use his mesmeric eye to stop attacking monsters in their tracks!" The monster rotated its head/eye a few more times. "With such a superb monster at my disposal, what could my next brilliant move be?"

"Just play it," Dark Yugi snapped.

"As you wish," Pegasus said as he turned his face-down card over. "Believe it or not, I'll use the Black Illusion Ritual card to sacrifice my incredible Dark-Eyes. 'Has he gone insane,' you might ask, 'sacrificing a creature that can paralyze any monster in play?'" An urn container with flames on either side appeared. "No, I'm merely using this magic card to create an even better monster!" Dark-Eyes Illusionist was sucked up into the jar. "I hereby sacrifice my Dark-Eyes Illusionist to summon another spellcaster monster: the incredible, unbelievable, unforgettable Relinquished (2)!" Relinquished bore a similar design to Dark-Eyes Illusionist, but it was much bigger. A large hole was in its center and two large organic panels were on its shoulders. "Quite a looker, isn't he?"

"What kind of monster is this?" Dark Yugi wondered. "I've never seen anything like it."

"I'll show you," Pegasus said as Relinquished's eye started to glow. "By activating its special power!" A vortex appeared in the hole in Relinquished's stomach and sucked up the Curse of Dragon.

"No, my Curse of Dragon!" Dark Yugi cried.

"Gone, but not forgotten. Care to try again?"

"You bet I will! Dark Magician, attack Relinquish now! Dark Magic Attack!"

"Relinquished, activate your defense shield!" The panels on Relinquished's shoulders folded up around its body. An image of the Curse of Dragon appeared before the Dark Magician's attack struck destroying the image.

"The Dark Magician eliminates Curse of Dragon from the game," Pegasus announced. "But since he was your creature, you lose the life points!"

(Y: 400)  
(P: 600)

"By absorbing the attacking monster, Relinquished can use it them and their attack and defense points, to defend himself against any opposing attack. Relinquished remains unharmed while the opponent suffers the damage!" The shield was raised back to its original position. "As long as I have Relinquished in play, you're your own worst enemy!"

"This duel isn't over yet!"

"It might as well be. Watch, I activate Relinquished's mesmeric attraction!" Try as he might, the Dark Magician couldn't resist and he was absorbed into Relinquished's body. The shield came down and the image of the Dark Magician appeared integrated into the shield. "I've done it! And this time I've gotten one of your most powerful monsters to use against you, not to mention your personal favorite. But in an attack, he'll take your life points all the same. Guess you're not his favorite any more, huh?"

_How can I win_? Dark Yugi wondered. _Any monster I throw will just get used against me._

_"We can't give up," Little-Yugi protested. "We have to Mind Shuffle long enough for me to play a card and retreat back before Pegasus can read our mind_! _It worked before, it can work again."_

_"Are you sure you're up to this? We don't know how much longer you can last in the Shadow Realm."_

_"I don't have to last long, just long enough to play one last card."_

_"But if your endurance is maxed out, your soul could be shredded forever, scattered to the very corners of the Shadow Realm_!_"_

_"Whatever the risk, I have to take it, for Grandpa's sake_!_" _Yugi and the spirit switched places. Yugi steadied himself using the podium. _I have to move fast, _he thought as he shakily reached for a card.

_Little-Yugi's back, I guess some people will never learn._

_I have to put all my faith into the Heart of the Cards, because the next card I draw might be my last_! His vision was already blurring. _Please, let it be a card that can defeat Pegasus_! He drew a card. _Okay, this could work, but it'll be up to the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle to make it go through. _"Pegasus… I play one card face-down… and… for my last move… I throw the Feral Imp in defense mode!" _At least now there's one card that Pegasus doesn't know about. Now maybe we stand a chance._

_If I try to read Little-Yugi's mind, they'll just switch again, so instead I'll overtax it_! "Relinquished, prepare to attack!" The Dark Magician gasped in pain as its energy was sucked into Relinquished. "Relinquished, use the Dark Magician's power, Pilfered Power Attack, destroy the Feral Imp!" Before Yugi could switch with the Spirit, his Feral Imp was destroyed.

_"Yugi, switch now," _the Spirit instructed.

_"Spirit… you've got… to beat… Pegasus," _Yugi stammered.

_"Yugi_? _Yugi!"_

_"…"_

_"Yugi, speak to me_!_" _But it was no use, as Little-Yugi collapsed.

* * *

On the outside, his friends all gasped.

"Something just happened to Yugi!" Tea said.

"I know, but what?" Joey wondered.

"The worst," Harold said. The others turned to look at him. "Remember when I said earlier about feeling three sparks, and that one of the sparks was waning? Well, it… it…" Harold wiped his eyes.

"It what?" Tristan asked.

"Spill it, man!" Joey edged.

"I… I can't feel the waning spark any more, and I know… I know it's not Pegasus! It… it must be Yugi!"

"Oh no, he's hurt, or… or worst!" Tea cried and started to run into the bubble.

"Tea, don't," Joey called out grabbing her arm. "There's nothing you can do!"

"No, it can't be! Yugi! YUGI!"

* * *

In the recesses of the soul, the Spirit of the Puzzle tried calling for Yugi but it was no use. _I can no longer sense his spirit_! _No, NO, he can't be gone, please, don't let it be true_! _YUGI_!

"Forget him," Pegasus said dismissively. He was using his Millennium Eye to spy on him again. "He was too weak. It takes a strong mind to cope with the Shadow Realm."

_Pegasus was right, Yugi_… _wasn't strong enough.

* * *

_

"I still can't believe that Yugi's gone," Joey said. "It's like he vanished."

"Not just vanished, Joey, it was like he was never there at all. I hate to say it, guys," Harold said. "But… it's possible that Yugi is gone forever!"

"No… NO, he can't be gone!" Tea, in a surprising showmanship of almost unnatural strength, pulled away from Joey and ran into the bubble.

And ran promptly back out.

"Tea, what happened?" Harold asked.

"I don't know," Tea said. She turned to face the bubble and stuck her arm through it.

Her arm was reaching back at her from the bubble.

"Well that worked," Harold said sarcastically.

"So now what?" Joey asked.

"Stand back," Tristan said and charged through the bubble.

He came out on the other side.

"Tristan, where are you?" Joey's voice called out.

"Yell if you can hear us," Tea added.

"Somehow I just passed through it," Tristan said as he went through back to where the others were. "Whatever this thing is, it's designed to keep Yugi in and us out."

"I just can't believe the situation our buddy's in and to make matters more horrible, there's nothing we can do about it."

"Nothing; except hope that we somehow all will be able to pull through this."

Tea visibly trembled.

* * *

The Spirit took control again. "Your underhanded tactics had destroyed Yugi's mind! That, I will not forgive!"

"So I take it from this emotional outburst that you're having a difficult time accepting the fact that you failed in your self-appointed duty to protect your little dueling protégé. Whoever you are, perhaps Yugi would've been better off without your meddling interference."

"Be silent!" The Spirit snapped. "Until my heart breaks, I will not rest until I see you pay for the underhanded act you have done!"

"Then let the game continue," Pegasus bid as the Spirit drew a card. "You no longer have your Mind Shuffling partner, so once again your mind is an open book to me!" Pegasus' Millennium Eye scanned the card that Yugi just drew. "The card you just drew was Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress, a weak monster."

_Pegasus read my mind, so now he knows all the cards I have. The only one he doesn't know… _the Spirit eyed the face-down card. _Is the one Yugi sacrificed himself upon. But I have no way of knowing if it's a card that can tip the duel in my favor. _"I play Winged Dragon #1 in defense mode!"

"Destroying your defense monster won't affect your life points, but I'll do it just for fun. Relinquished, Pilfered Power Attack!" No sooner had Yugi's monster landed then it was destroyed by Relinquished. Pegasus sighed happily, "That was fun. Now, your time has run out, this is the card that will do you in. I play Jigen Bakudan (3) in attack mode!" A multi-colored monster with a clock on its face appeared.

"No, not the infamous time bomb," the Spirit growled.

"Yes, Jigen Bakudan is a self-destructing monster so it's immune to attacks. In just two turns it will explode and destroyed my beloved Relinquished! But more importantly, it will also destroy the monsters Relinquished has absorbed, including your Dark Magician! And Relinquished… his attack power is 0!"

The Spirit immediately understood what it meant. "Meaning your life points won't be affected at all!"

"That's right, while I'll only lose 200 life points from Jigen-Bakudan exploding, the explosion will wipe out your Dark Magician, taking its attack points away from your life points ending the game!"

_And that'll destroy any hope I have of freeing Yugi's Grandpa, Kaiba, and Mokuba_!

"Face it, the clock is ticking down on your demise and there's nothing you can do to stop it! Face it, there's no card in your hand that can help you. Trust me, I know."

Yugi looked at his hand: Makiu, Multiply, Burning Land, Kuriboh, and Monster Recovery.

_What am I going to do_? _Even if I draw a new card, Pegasus will know it immediately_!

"That's right, as long as I can read your mind, you can do nothing against me. You've lost, the game is over!"

_He's right, as much as I hate to admit it, I failed_! _I failed Yugi, and I failed his friends. Nothing I draw can help me now. Yugi's sacrifice was in vain. His Grandpa, and the Kaiba Brothers are doomed_!

To Be Continued

* * *

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: Dark-Eyes Illusionist  
Level: 1  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attritbute: Dark  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 1400

A/N: Not a lot of people know this, but in the actual cartoon, Pegasus says that Dark-Eyes Illusionist has 0 attack AND defense points. But if you look closely at the card, you can see that it does indeed have defense points, though not enough to be effective.

(2)  
Name: Relinquished  
Level: 1  
Type: Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0

(3)  
Name: Jigen Bakudan  
Level: 2  
Type: Pyro/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 200  
DEF: 1000


	38. Final Duel of Souls Pt 5: Ritual of Frie...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 38: Final Duel of Souls Pt 5: Ritual of Friendship  
Episode Basis: Match of the Millennium Pt 5

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Tristan and Harold returned with an unconscious Bakura and Mokuba in time to see Pegasus draw Yugi into a Shadow Game. Once inside, Yugi found it difficult to control his monsters and perform his Mind Shuffle at the same time. Pegasus summoned a monster called Relinquished that had the power to absorb any attacking monsters and use their attack points to defend itself. If a monster that Relinquished absorbed was destroyed then the damage would be taken to the life points of the controller of the monster. Yugi was able to lay a card face-down before Pegasus attacked overwhelming him. Yugi fell and it looked like he would never get up. Even Yugi's friends outside the dome of shadow magic could feel Yugi fall. Distraught over the lost of his host, the Spirit took over the duel but it was too little too late. Pegasus had gotten back his mind-reading ability, assimilated the Dark Magician into Relinquished and activated Jigen Bakudan, a monster that could self-destruct, taking Yugi's monster and the rest of his life points. With Yugi gone, can the Spirit do anything to turn the duel around? Doesn't look like it.

* * *

"I hate this," Harold said for the fifth time. "Yugi's trapped in there and there's nothing we can do about it!"

"I know, Harold, but we have to have faith that Yugi will succeed," Tea said clutching her heart.

"How?" Tristan asked. "It's like I can't feel him any more. It's like he's d… well… I mean it feels like we've been cut off from him."

"Or vice versa," Harold offered.

* * *

_That Jigen Bakudan is set to go off in just two more turns_! The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle thought. _But with Yugi gone, I can't prevent Pegasus from reading my mind and countering my strategy_!

**_"Yugi is still with you," _**a new voice said. An image of an old man appeared along with the fallen Yugi, a man that the Spirit recognized.

_"You must be…"_

_**"Yugi's Grandfather," **_Solomon Moto confirmed. **_"And believe me, Yugi is very much still alive."_**

_"But how can that be_? _I thought_…_"_

_**"You thought only what your eyes show you. The unshakable devotion of Yugi's friends keeps his spirit alive!"**_

_"His friends? Of course_, _his friends haven't given up on him_!_"

* * *

_

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Joey asked.

"I don't know," Harold said solemnly.

"There must be something… hey I know," Tea said. "Yugi reached out to us, that's why we could feel what he feels. What we need to do is reach out to him, give him our strength!"

"But how do we do that?" Harold asked.

"Remember the friendship pact we made when Yugi first went to duel Kaiba?" The boys nodded. "If we could feel Yugi's pain and emotions, maybe he can feel ours. If we concentrate and try to reach him with all our might…"

"Maybe our bond can get through to him even in the Shadow Realm," Joey finished. "Let's do it!"

"What do we have to lose?"

Everyone placed their hands together.

"Come on, Yugi!"

"All of us are here for you!"

"We're not giving up on you, not now, not ever!"

"Yugi, we believe in you, and even know we can't see what's going on, we'll help you stop Pegasus' cheating ways and return you to us once and for all!"

* * *

The Spirit felt it, devotion, pure steadfast devotion, and caring, strength, courage, and honor, he could feel it all. With new determination, he said, "It's my move!"

"Then let's take a look!" Pegasus activated his Millennium Eye. He could see the outline of a magic card but couldn't make out the image. _Ah, trying to conceal your card, eh_? _Fool, there's nothing you can hide from me since you've lost your Mind Shuffling partner_! He turned up the power of his Millennium Eye. The card came into his mind's eye.

Suddenly the image was blocked. Instead, Pegasus saw an image of Yugi and his friends, with Little-Yugi (still unconscious) being held up by Tea.

"No, it's impossible, inconceivable!" Pegasus cried. "My Millennium Eye is being blocked! This can't be, outside forces can't penetrate a Shadow Game! And how can mere mortals block my Millennium Eye? I should be able to see everything he sees!"

_"Not any more, Pegasus," _Joey said. _"Not as long as we're here. So get out of his mind and stay out_!_" _Pegasus was forced to withdraw.

_"Thank you," _the Spirit said. _"Together, we can stand strong against him_!_"_

Pegasus growled like a dog.

**_"Pegasus, you just don't get it, do you?" _**Tea asked.

**_"Your magic means nothing," _**Harold continued.

**_"It's now facing a power no magic eye could ever comprehend," _**Tristan added.

**_"The power of friendship!"_** Joey finished.

"That's right," the Spirit agreed. "And thanks to them, I can free my magician from your Jigen Bakudan!"

"No you can't," Pegasus flat out rebutted. "I'll show you that my Bakudan will win me the duel despite your pathetic little friends!"

"Wrong, because now that these friends are working with me on a whole new level, this is a whole new game! Now prepare yourself, Pegasus, because with Yugi's friends preventing you from seeing all the cards in my hand, you'll just have to take them as they come! And for this turn, they don't come any better than this: go, Mystic Box!" Jigen Bakudan and the Dark Magician (still integrated with Relinquished) were enclosed in two separate boxes. The box that held Jigen Bakudan opened and the Dark Magician came out and returned to the Spirit's side of the field. "The magic of the Mystic Box frees my Dark Magician and puts your Jigen Bakudan in its place!" The other Mystic Box disintegrated revealing that it was now Jigen Bakudan who was part of Relinquished. Now when Jigen Bakudan explodes, it would only take Relinquished.

Pegasus drew a card. "I pass, there's nothing I can do."

"Very well then, it's my move!" The Spirit drew a card and smirked, causing Pegasus to audibly gasp. "Go, Brain Control!"

"No, now Relinquished will be…"

"Brainwashed for one full turn!" Two ghostly hands picked up Relinquished and took him to the Spirit's side of the field. "How does it feel, Pegasus, to have the tables turned and the power of mind control used against you?"

Suddenly Pegasus burst into laughter. "Go ahead and take Relinquished, you fool! That detonator you set on him is scheduled to go off this turn! It'll blast your magician and destroy your life points!"

"You're wrong, Pegasus."

"Huh?"

"I still have one card face-down, the card Yugi gave his life to lay on the field!"

"You mean you know what it is?"

"Oh yeah!" The Spirit turned the card over.

"It's a ritual card!" Pegasus realized.

"Go, Dark Magic ritual!" A sacrificial alter appeared. "And to invoke its great power, I must make a double offering. So I choose to offer your Jigen Bakudan and my Dark Magician!" The two monsters disappeared.

_No, _Pegasus thought. _Bakudan was sacrificed before it could go off_! _But what has he created in its place_? A pool of black energy was emitted from the alter.

"The offering has been accepted," the Spirit announced. "A new power has been brought forth! Now, Pegasus, behold… THE MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS (1)!"

The monster that descended was humanoid with a blue face dressed in black garmets. Long dark hair flowed out of an elaborate headdress. It carried staff larger than the Dark Magician's.

_No, not him, not him, _Pegasus pleaded.

"You may have succeeded in taking down Yugi, but not before his final selfless act set the stage for the greatest magician in all of Duel Monsters! And with the Magician of Dark Chaos, I will avenge my fallen friend! Face it, Pegasus, you lost, nothing you have in your deck can save you from its wraith! Yugi's sacrificial card will be the end of you!"

_As powerful as that creature may be, it matters not, for in one turn, that Brain Control card will expire and I will regain command over my beloved Relinquished_! _The power to assimilate monsters will be mine again_! _And with it, I'll steal that Magician of Black Chaos AND his powers_! _Instead of being his deliverance, this monster will be his undoing_! "You know, I think you're right, the Magician of Black Chaos will bring about the end of the duel, a lot sooner than you think."

"We shall see!"

_We will indeed_! _Go ahead and take your best shot_!

"Now to complete my strategy, I'll place this card face-down and a monster in defensive mode." The monster card was also face-down and with Yugi's friends blocking him, there was no way to tell what it is.

"It's my turn now! And the effects of your brain control wear off and Relinquished is back where he belongs… with his daddy! And even with your two mystery cards on the field, I think you'll find that he's just as effective as ever!"

The Spirit just humphed.

_That is, after I make a small addition to him, and create the most terrifying beast my deck can produce_! _Then I'll crush this fool and make him regret ever trifling with my powers_! "If you think you have Relinquished figured out, think again, for I'm using Polymerization to fuse Relinquished with Thousand Eyes Idol (2) to form the most sinister beast you have ever seen! The Thousand-Eyes Restrict (3)!" Relinquished turned a nasty purple color. Tons of little eyes appeared all the way along its body. "Quite the looker, wouldn't you say? Well if you think he's a stunner now, just wait until all 1000 of his eyes open up! Then I think you'll find out that he's more than just another pretty face."

* * *

Yugi's friends stood strong, each giving his or her support and encouragement to their friend, each vowing not to let up until Yugi was back with them.

_Come on, Yug, I know you can do this, pal._

_We won't give up on you, Yugi, we're all in this together._

_I told you that we would back you up in the final battle and that's what we're doing._

_Yugi, we believe in you, like we always had, like we always will.

* * *

_

"The end is truly 'in sight', wouldn't you say?"

"Not with my Magician of Black Chaos protecting me!"

"Oh, I think once you find all eyes on your Magician of Black Chaos, he won't be able to protect himself!" Pegasus burst into laughter. "Trust me, you'll 'see' what I mean soon enough!" _Soon every eyeball on my Thousand Eyes Restrict will open up and all the monsters he has on the field will be paralyzed, unable to attack or defend. Then nothing will stop me from absorbing his Magician of Black Chaos and winning this duel once and for all_!

_I may not know what Pegasus is planning with that monstrosity, _the Spirit thought. _But I can't let it happen, not after the humungous sacrifice Yugi had to give to give us a fighting chance. _"Pegasus, you can do your worst, but this duel will be won by the card that Yugi drew in his final courageous act!"

_We'll see about that. _"Thousand-Eyes Restrict, time to open those peepers!" All the eyes began to open.

"Magician of Black Chaos, prepare yourself, try to hold him off as much as you can!"

"There is nothing you can do to keep this attack from going off! For now I release… the Thousand-Eyes Spell!" Green light emitted from all of Thousand Eyes Restrict's eyes. Yugi's Magician of Black Chaos was enclosed in an energy field. "Now, even the monsters you've hidden from me are paralyzed, not able to attack or defend!"

"You haven't won yet!"

"Don't be a fool, in just a minute, my monster will assimilate your Magician of Black Chaos, absorb his magical powers and finish you off in one thunderous blast! Face it, Yugi's pathetic card has failed you both, and his puzzle shall soon be mine! Restrict, Absorption Force!"

"Just the play I was waiting for," the Spirit said as he turned over one of his face-down cards. Suddenly hundreds of Kuribohs all appeared in front of the Magician of Black Chaos. "What, what is this?"

"You were right about your Thousand-Eyes Spell, it did affect all my hidden monsters, especially my Kuriboh!"

"No, this can't be!"

"It can, I also activated my other down card, Multiply!" Pegasus soon realized that the Kuriboh were spreading like wildfire, covering the Magician of Black Chaos. "And since it's already too late to cancel your Absorption Force spell, your monster has no choice but to assimilate them all!" All of the Kuriboh began flying into Thousand Eyes Restrict's mouth. Soon, the Kuriboh were covering its eyes as well giving it attack points.

(TER: 0-300)

"No, there must be thousands of them!" Pegasus gasped.

"Tens of thousands of them actually, and considering the way Kuriboh attack, you're about to see just as many explosions!" What Yugi meant was that among the Kuriboh's abilities was the ability to self-destruct upon contact with the enemy. And that's just what they did, explode, damaging all of Restrict's eyes.

"Curse you, Yugi Moto, you and your Kuriboh!"

"Of course since Kuriboh was my monster, I lose 300 life points."

(Y: 100)  
(P: 600)

"But still, that's a small price to pay for crippling that giant eyesore." The Kuriboh's explosions had now crippled every one of Thousand-Eyes Restrict's eyes except for the main one. "And now that my Magician of Black Chaos is free, you, Pegasus, are through!"

Pegasus was scared, very scared.

"Attack, Magician of Black Chaos, with Chaos Scepter Blast!" The Magician of Black Chaos slammed his staff on the ground and created a large ball of lightning that obliterated Thousand Eyes Restrict.

(Y: 100)  
(P: 0)

* * *

"I'm feeling three sparks again!" Harold announced. Joey, Tristan, and Tea all gasped and stared at that bubble.

"Does… does that mean what I think it means?" Tea asked.

Harold nodded. "Yeah… Yugi's back!"

* * *

"Pegasus, you're finished, we won!" The voice who spoke this wasn't the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, but it was the real Yugi Moto.

Pegasus just stared into the distance. _No, how can this be_? _My eye, my magic, it all failed me_! _Cecelia, my love, I'm sorry_! "I lost!"

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief and turned inward. _"Spirit of the Puzzle, I don't know how to thank you."_

_"It was your courage and the love your friends had for you that prevailed this day."_

_"And your determination, we all did it together_!_"_

_"That's right," _the Spirit said as the two gave each other a high-five. _"As friends_!_"

* * *

_

"Hey look, it's clearing up!" Joey said.

"Yeah, and I think I can see something," Tristan threw in. As the shadow bubble dispersed, they could see someone standing on the blue podium.

It was Yugi!

"Yugi!" The others cried running up to him. Joey gripped his smaller friend's shoulders. "Oh man, I can't believe you did it, you actually did it, I mean… I… uh…"

"What Joey is trying to say is that it's wonderful that you and your Grandfather are going to be reunited," Tea explained.

"Yeah, that's right," Joey agreed. "But also…"

"But also, we wanted to say how impressed we are with how brave you were back there," Tristan interrupted.

"That's true," Joey also agreed. "And you…"

"Yugi, you went up against an opponent who had stacked everything in his favor with no regards for your own safety," Harold pointed out. "And you did it to save people, even those who may not like you. Yugi, that act, that single act alone, makes you… a true hero!"

Joey face-faulted. "You guys stole the thing that I was going to say!"

"So then talk," Tea insisted.

"Aww, forget it, it doesn't matter now, what matters is… Yugi won!"

"I couldn't have won without your guys help," Yugi said. "I admit; there were times when I thought that it was all over, but… but you all gave me strength. This victory… is just as much yours as it is mine."

"Don't forget, this isn't over until Pegasus restores everyone's souls from their prisons."

"So, let's get the creep and shake him upside that metal eyeball of his until he does," Harold said. Yugi nodded.

But as they turned to face Pegasus' side of the dueling field, all they saw was a messed up pile of Duel Monster cards.

"Oh brother," Harold moaned slapping his forehead.

"Why am I not surprised?" Joey asked rhetorically.

"Let's go find him," Tristan said.

"But we can't just leave Mokuba and Bakura here," Tea pointed out.

"Hey, guys!" It was Bakura who was calling to them from the upper gallery.

"Bakura, feeling back to normal?" Tristan asked.

"Back to normal? What do you mean, Tristan, was I not acting myself?"

"He must not be able to remember anything," Tristan figured. "Yeah, that weird ring you wear around your neck was making you act like a real freak again!"

"Tristan, where is the Millennium Ring now?" Yugi asked.

"I chucked that thing as far away as I could."

"Perhaps its all for the better," Bakura said. "If I was acting crazy, it's probably a good thing that you did it."

"In that case, can you watch Mokuba for us?" Tea asked.

"I suppose."

"Good, now let's go and find that creep Pegasus," Joey said. Yugi, Joey, Tea, Harold, and Tristan all ran off. As soon as they did Bakura turned to face Mokuba.

_If Pegasus succeeds in restoring Mokuba's soul, I won't be able to use his body as my new host, _Yami Bakura thought. _But it matters not, because now that Pegasus is weak from his battle with Yugi, he's been giving me the opportunity I need to take his Millennium Eye from him. _The Millennium Ring appeared around Bakura's neck as he chuckled sinisterly.

To Be Continued

* * *

Monster Glossary

(1)  
Name: Magician of Black Chaos  
Level: 9  
Type: Spellcaster/Ritual  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2600

(2)  
Name: Thousand-Eyes Idol  
Level: 1  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0

(3)  
Name: Thousand-Eyes Restrict  
Level: 1  
Type: Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0


	39. Shadi Dealings

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 39: Shadi Dealings  
Episode Basis: Aftermath

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! With Yugi gone and the Dark Magician literally seconds away from destruction, the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle thought it was all over. Then a surprising visit revealed that the love his friends had for him kept Yugi's spirit alive. Reaching out through their bond of friendship, Joey, Harold, Tea, and Tristan were able to block Pegasus from seeing Yugi's cards. With the tables turned, the Spirit activated the Dark Magic Ritual, Yugi's face-down card, to summon the Magician of Black Chaos. But Pegasus wouldn't back down, he combined Relinquished with Thousand-Eyes Idol to form the Thousand-Eyes Restrict with the power to freeze and control enemy monsters. But instead of absorbing the Magician of Black Chaos, it absorbed hundred upon hundreds of Kuriboh who exploded crippling the Thousand-Eyes Restrict's… um… eyes. Yugi's ultimate Magician destroyed Restrict winning the duel. Yugi was revived and returned to his friends in the real world. But in true villain fashion, Pegasus escaped. At least the worst is over… is it?

* * *

As Yugi and his friends ran across the castle's rampart, Joey assured Yugi that Pegasus couldn't have gotten far.

"We better find him soon; he's the only one who can restore my Grandfather's soul!"

"Well how far can one distraught millionaire with a magic eye go?" Harold asked rhetorically.

Suddenly Tea skidded to a halt. Yugi turned and looked back. "What's the matter, Tea?"

Tea pointed to an obelisk-shape tower in the center courtyard. "That tower, it looks familiar. I think I've been there before with Tristan and Bakura."

The others turned to look at the tower. "I seemed to recall a secret room… that's it, Pegasus' Sanctuary!" Harold gave her a skeptic look. "Maybe it was just a dream."

"Not unless we were both dreaming it," Tristan said. "I'm starting to remember it too. Pegasus caught us and then the spirit of Bakura's Millennium Ring emerged and did something… they fought and… why did we forget?"

"Evil spirit?" Yugi asked.

"Tristan, was this the evil spirit that got you away from those guards?"

"I don't know, maybe…"

"Big bucks say he put a spell on Tea and Tristan, making them forget," Joey guessed.

"Who cares why they don't remember," Harold said. "If there's a secret room of Pegasus's, he's probably there, let's go!" They ran off with Yugi trailing behind.

* * *

In his private room, Pegasus stared at the three soul cards on his desk. "Who would've thought that a Millennium Item could contain two souls," he muttered. "Is that what its power is, the power to unite souls? Oh well, it matters not, it's beyond my grasp now, as is Kaiba Corp. Keeping these three souls here would serve no purpose. Besides, I'm a man of my word." The images on the cards disappeared.

* * *

In the upper gallery, Mokuba groaned.

* * *

In the catacombs beneath the castle, Kaiba groaned.

* * *

In a hospital room, Solomon Moto gasped for breath.

* * *

Pegasus turned and looked at the large portrait that dominated one wall. "Cecelia, was I wrong in doing this? All I wanted to do was reunite with you, and now… I'm sorry, please understand that it was all for you."

His Millennium Eye flashed a warning before the cold voice penetrated his ears. "How sweet."

Pegasus turned and saw a shadow at his window. He recognized the person as Yugi's friend, Bakura. But there was something strange about him. He noticed the strange necklace he wore. "I remember, you possess the Millennium Ring!"

"That's right, one day; I hope to possess all the Millennium Items. Care to wager yours on a Shadow Game?" He asked it like he was asking Pegasus to go on a walk down the street. "It'll give you a second chance for a Millennium Item. Who knows, what you want may not be beyond your grasp." He went up to Pegasus' Duel Monsters deck and began shuffling. He laid a set of cards out on the desk. "Your Millennium Item can see into people's minds, mine can see into people's souls. I can just look through your deck and it would reveal your past, your present, and your future. First, I'll look at your past." He turned over the first card. "The Happy Lover (1) card, this tells me that you experienced the joys of love." Then Yami Bakura noted that it was upside down. "Which means that it ended in tragedy." Pegasus scowled. "What a pity. Moving right along…" Yami Bakura turned over the second card. "The Mask of Darkness (2), so your recent efforts were nothing more than a cover-up for your true objectives, objectives that came from deep within your heart." Yami Bakura let out a slight chuckle. "Who would've thought you had a heart, let alone one so easily broken?"

"Quiet, let's just battle!" Pegasus snapped.

"As you wish, but first, there's one more card to be revealed."

Pegasus growled.

"Don't you want to see your future?" Yami Bakura turned over the last card. "Doma, the Angel of Silence (3), it's an appropriate card for your future, since I will now silence you forever! Prepare yourself, mortal, for a Shadow Game unlike any you have ever played before."

The two fired energies from their Millennium Items. "This match will be played on the landscape of our minds!" The very fabric of reality was distorted from the clash of Millennium energies. "Really, Pegasus, is that all you can muster? Ah, that's right, I forgot, you were fatigued by your Shadow Duel with Yugi."

_He's right, _Pegasus thought. _The Shadow Duel did take a lot out of me._

On and on, this mystical battle went until Yami Bakura's Millennium Ring energy overpowered Pegasus's Millennium Eye energy and threw the millionaire against the portrait. "You've been defeated, Pegasus," Yami Bakura announced. You're a rank amateur compared to someone who has been playing Shadow Games for centuries!"

"For centuries? Wait a minute, you're not… it can't be! You!"

"Yes, me."

"Shadi told me the previous owner of the Millennium Ring was an evil soul! But I never would've guessed…"

"So you know who I am, not like it'll do you no good, you won't live long enough to tell anyone!" Yami Bakura went up to Pegasus. "You have lost the game, now I shall claim your Millennium Item!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

In the dining room, the eyes on the portrait of the Egyptian man started to glow.

* * *

"Did anybody besides me hear that?" Harold asked.

"You mean that scream?" Joey asked back. "Yeah."

"It sounded like Pegasus," Tea said. The five arrived at the tower to see Croquet and several of Pegasus's guards carrying an unconscious Pegasus down the stairs.

Yugi went up to Croquet. "What happened?"

"Someone has attacked Mister Pegasus," Croquet informed them.

"But what about Grandpa and the others, Pegasus promised to free them!"

"Now is not the time," Croquet said dismissively as he went off.

"Man, he looked awful," Harold commented.

"Who or what could've attacked Pegasus?" Tristan wondered.

"Let's check out the towers," Harold suggested. "We might find a clue as to who did it."

The four ran up to the tower. "So this is where Pegasus hangs out?" Joey asked.

"Whoa, big portrait!" Harold commented.

"Whoever she is, she sure is pretty," Joey commented.

"What's this?" Tea asked picking up a book on the desk. "It seems to be a diary or some sort of memoir."

Joey looked over her shoulder. "Hey, it's in English."

"Duh," Tea said rolling her eyes. "Pegasus is American."

"So can you read it?"

"I'll try."

A card fell out of the book and Yugi picked it up. It was of the same woman as in the large portrait.

"Listen to this, guys, it's all about Pegasus and some lady, probably the lady in the portrait."

"It must be," Yugi guessed holding the card up to the portrait. "She's everywhere."

"So read it, Tea. As much as I value privacy, this could contain the solution to this whole mess," Harold said.

"Okay, okay." Tea said and began reading. "'My darling Cecelia, at last I've finally found a way to restore you to this world, it's an elaborate plan but not one that is beyond my genius. It involves the Kaiba Corporation and some ancient magic I plan to harness when I obtain more Millennium Items.' This could be it," she said to the others. "This could tell us why he set up the tournament and went after Yugi!" Tea began reading again.

* * *

_Cecelia, oh my lovely darling Cecelia, you know how I loved you since the first moment we met those many years ago. I'll never forget that day._

_It was at a party at my father's country estate. It was a gala event, with celebrities and tycoons from all over the world. Anyone who was anyone was there, but by far the one who impressed me the most was you. Even though we were only children, I knew I was in love. We were drawn to each other and from that moment on, we were inseparable. You inflamed my passion, inspired me to become an artist, and you were my favorite subject. I was so in love. And just when I thought things couldn't get any better, you agreed to take my hand once again, this time in marriage. That was the happiest day of my life. But it was cut short, for just as we said our vows, you were struck down by a deadly disease and taken from me and this world. It was as if God himself struck me with divine wraith. I was filled with sorrow. From that moment on, I lost the will to paint. My heart grew bitter and cold, unable to accept the fact that our life together was forever lost. I decided to scour the Earth in an attempt to reunite with you without taking my own life._

_My search eventually took me to Egypt, where the ancient people there believed in reincarnation, a belief I wanted to embrace. I had just arrived in town when a gust of wind blew my hat off my head. It was caught by an Egyptian dressed in a cloak and turban. He wore a strange necklace shaped like an Egyptian ankh._

_"Thank you, sir."_

_"Stranger, heed my advice." His ankh seemed to glow with a mystical energy. "You've traveled far; seek to cure the heartbreak in your soul. Take great care, the search to heal the pain of a broken heart may lead to an even greater heartache."_

_"Wait, how do you know these things?"_

_"It matters not, go home."_

_But I couldn't, it was as if he could see into my very soul. If he knew of my pain, maybe he could help me heal it. I followed the mysterious man deep underground, to something that looked like an Egyptian tomb. Hieroglyphs and statues of Anubis adorned the room. The mysterious man was praying at a sarcophagus._

_"So you decided to ignore my warning," he said without turning. Two guards suddenly grabbed me and dragged me into the room. "I am Shadi, guardian of the Millennium Items. Once one has gazed upon the Items, they can never leave unless they go through the trial of one of the Millennium Items."_

_"Millennium… Item?" I then saw that the sarcophagus had insertions, for seven objects of different shapes and designs. Only three of the insertions were filled with gold objects that looked similar in design to the ankh Shadi wore. He took one of the remaining items from its insertion on the sarcophagus. "Your fate shall be decided by the Millennium Eye. If you were chosen by Osiris to find this chamber, then the item shall give you your heart's desire. But if you are not, it will drive you mad and eventually destroy you." And before I could refuse he shoved it into my left eye. The pain was unbearable. I blindly called out for you knowing that you would not answer._

_Eventually the pain subsided. "You are chosen, you now bear the Millennium Eye and its power to see things beyond the physical plain."_

_He was right; I could see things beyond the here and now. And the sight that I now beheld was the most beautiful sight of all._

_"Maxamillian!"_

_"Cecelia!" Just when it seemed like I was finally reunited with you, I was pulled back to reality._

_"This Millennium Item alone can not accomplish that which you seek," Shadi told me. "Each Millennium Item, houses a different amount of power and he who retrieves all seven will be powerful than Isis herself. But do not try to claim all seven Millennium Items, or you would end up like the previous owner of the Millennium Ring. Out of the corner of my good eye, I could see Shadi staring at one of the remaining objects. "The power drove him insane."_

_Just when it seemed like hope had been restored; it was whisked away from me as easy as the wind took my hat. But seeing you, even for that brief moment, gave me more hope than I ever thought possible.

* * *

_

Tea skimmed through the rest of the journal then paused at another page. "Listen to this, guys, 'Cecelia, there is a small chance that I can bring you back to life. I have discovered another Millennium Item holder, a young boy named Yugi, who defeated the Duel Monster Champion, Seto Kaiba. Somehow, I must draw him into a Shadow Game, and win his Millennium Item, for if I combine the virtual technology of Kaiba Corporation with the soul harnessing power of the Millennium Item that the boy possesses, I might be able to restore you, and once again hold you in my arms.'"

"I never really expected Pegasus to be such a passionate man," Harold said.

"Poor guy," Tristan sniffed. "He only wanted to bring back his wife!"

"Nobody should have the power of life and death," Yugi lamented. "Trying to play god only turns you into the devil."

"Wow, Yugi, that's very deep," Joey commented.

"Sorry, guys; the journal doesn't say anything about how to restore Grandpa and the Kaibas."

Yugi had just about given up hope. He understood how Pegasus must've felt when Cecelia died. Then he looked on the desk next to where Tea laid the journal and gasped. "Guys, look, soul cards!"

"And they're all blank," Harold added.

"Pegasus must've come through," Joey deduced.

"Let's go find out." Joey, Tea, and Tristan hurried down the stairs. Yugi started to follow but looked at Harold, who was staring at Pegasus' journal.

"Harold, is something wrong?" Yugi asked.

"I just realized that my assumption about Pegasus was all wrong."

"We all were wrong about him. Let's go."

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Okay."

* * *

As Yugi hurried down the stairs, he suddenly stopped before a pool of energy, like a puddle. _What's going on_? Suddenly a man rose out of the pool. He was dark skinned and dressed in a white cloak and turban. He also wore large hoop earrings and an object that looked like an Egyptian ankh or a key.

"He has a Millennium Item too," Yugi realized.

The man opened up his deep blue eyes. _The disturbance in the mystic alignment has brought me to this time, _he thought. He then set his sights on Yugi, and particularly, his Millennium Puzzle. His eyes widened. _I know not who has stolen Pegasus's Millennium Eye, but perhaps I should start my search here, with this boy. _He stepped up the stairs towards Yugi. _Throughout the centuries, those who have come to possess certain Millennium Items have been often driven to capture them all._

"No, stay back!" Yugi shouted as he backed up towards Pegasus's sanctuary.

_I sense that the thief is hiding within these very walls, and I shall start my investigation with this boy. _The Egyptian man took off the key he wore around his neck and aimed it straight at Yugi's head.

"Don't come any closer," Yugi said frightened. "Joey, Tea, anybody!"

_The Millennium Key shall unlock this boy's mind and reveal the truth to me._

He turned the key on Yugi's head.

* * *

He found himself in a hallway between two chambers. One was covered in bright and pastel colors and he could see inside. The ground was littered with toys and games. The other was dark, much more sinister-looking.

_This youth's mind contains two chambers, _the Egyptian thought surprised. _Never have I seen such a thing. One appears to be a room of innocence, void of madness and corruption. The purity of the soul who exists here could not have stolen Pegasus's Millennium Eye._ He then turned to the other chamber. _I detect another presence inside_! The door to the dark chamber swung open with a creek. _This soul is much more mysterious._

Inside, he came face-to-face with a being that looked like the boy but had a dark overtone to it.

"Well, I wasn't expecting a visitor," the Spirit said. "Do not worry, you may enter the chamber if you wish, but I warn you, I will not let any harm come to the boy whom I share a vessel with." The Egyptian stepped inside. "You presence here intrigues me."

_In the past, I have ventured into many minds, but never have I seen such a chamber. _The Spirit's room was covered in bricks and decorated with Egyptian hieroglyphs. _I feel as if I'm in an Egyptian tomb._

"I don't know how you entered here, please explain yourself. Before you trespass any further, I demand an explanation for your intrusion."

"I seek a criminal who has stolen the power of a Millennium Item," the Egyptian man explained. "It has been three millennia since the Items have been created. The dark energies were entrapped in them by a brave Pharaoh. For whom so ever gains control of all seven will wield tremendous power. For centuries, corrupt men have sought to gather the items."

"Hmmm," the Spirit simply said.

"It is my destiny to guard them for as long as they exist, and to punish those who have taken them from their rightful owners, like the thief who has stolen Pegasus's Millennium Eye."

"And you accuse me of being this… criminal?"

"You have already taken refuge in the vessel of another; that does not bode well. But if you are not the criminal, then you have nothing to fear from my search."

"Guilty until proven innocent," the Spirit mused. "An ancient concept for this modern age, however, I have nothing to hide. I'm not your criminal."

"Then grant me passage to your unconscious mind."

"Fine, I'll unlock the doors for you." The Spirit snapped his fingers and the chamber were suddenly lit up with doors and stair cases at almost every angle imaginable. It looked like an Escher painting. "You may search 'til your heart's content."

The Egyptian man looked around, obviously never seeing such complexity before in any being, mortal or otherwise.

"And now, I leave you to your exploration." And the Spirit vanished.

_There are mysteries within mysteries, _the Egyptian thought as he went up one stair case and down a different one. _There are levels beyond levels, so I must probe each chamber to discover the truth. _As he opened the door to one of the rooms, a large stone pillar came down knocking him back out. _Despite his cooperation, something in his mind is covering up the truth. _He got up and went down a hallway. _So many doors, so many false entries, all designed to stray me from the proper path. But no matter how much they try to confuse and disorient me, my Millennium Key will show me the true way. _He stepped up to a door. _The Key leads me here, the truth is inside. _He pushed the door open and found the Spirit sitting on a high-back chair. "It's you!" But as the Egyptian stepped into the chamber, a piece of the floor crumbled and left him dangling, inches away from being lost forever. _Never have I seen mental defenses so strong, _the Egyptian man thought. _This could be the end of me_!

"I don't know why the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle is doing this, but I can't let him harm you," a young voice said as a hand grabbed the Egyptian's wrist and hauled him up.

It was the boy.

* * *

Once back on solid ground, he said, "Thank you for rescuing me, Young One."

"I'm Yugi Moto. I was curious what you're doing inside my Millennium Puzzle."

"I seek only the truth, but it's strange, everywhere I go; I have been blocked by trap or obstacle."

"It's strange, all right," Yugi agreed. "But I don't think the Spirit of the Puzzle is doing this on purpose. I think there are some things that not even he is supposed to know just yet. I sure wish I knew what they were."

As if some divine force could hear him, a light shown on one of the doors. Yugi and the Egyptian watched awe-struck as the door opened revealing a bright light. The Egyptian wondered why it chose to do this for the youth when it wouldn't do it for him, the bearer of the Millennium Key. Stepping through the door; Yugi and the Egyptian came to a long hallway flanked by stone tablets, each showing a different image.

"What are these tablets?" Yugi wondered out loud.

"Thousands of years ago, Egyptian hierarchy played games of great and terrible power," the Egyptian explained. "These 'Shadow Games' were played with real magic and real monsters. But those games erupted into a full-blown war that threatened to destroy all, until a brave Pharaoh locked the magic away, sealing them in stone tablets. But how could your other self have knowledge of this ancient history? It was thought to have been lost long ago!"

"Incredible," Yugi commented going up a stone tablet with an image of what looked like Catapult Turtle. "They look just like the cards we use to play with today." Suddenly one of the stone tablets came alive with the image of a very familiar monster.

"The Dark Magician!"

The Dark Magician raised his staff and aimed it at Yugi and the Egyptian.

"He's a mental defense against any intruder! He intends to destroy us both!"

"No way!"

"Unless we can stop him, we will never be able to leave this place!" The Egyptian then looked down. "Wait, this floor may be our salvation. If this is truly the Dark Magician we are facing, then the image on the floor must be his nemesis, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! If I can use my Millennium Key to unleash its might, it will obliterate the Magician!" The image of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon started to glow.

"No, wait," Yugi protested.

"Why?"

"Because, he'd never hurt me." He stepped forward and spoke to the Dark Magician. "Dark Magician, please, we are not intruders; don't you recognize me? Stand aside and let us leave in peace! We promise not to reveal what we have seen here. You know me; you know I speak the truth! Please, trust me as I have trusted you!"

The Dark Magician lowered his staff and returned to the stone tablet.

The Egyptian was speechless. The Dark Magician was the ancient guardian of the Pharaoh, yet now he obeys this youth like he was the Pharaoh. The Egyptian came to an incredible yet undoubtedly proven conclusion: the boy was the Chosen One of the Prophecy.

* * *

Back in reality, the Egyptian removed the key from Yugi's head. "I apologize for my rude intrusion into your mind. I did not realize that you were the Chosen One. The ancient predictions have finally come to pass!" He turned away. "In my search for a thief, I have found one who is truly worthy! Beware, Yugi, the theft of Pegasus's Millennium Eye is but a sign of things to come. Powerful, evil forces have threatened to emerge, threatening to send everything into chaos as it had done in ancient times. And only the Chosen One, he who solved the Millennium Puzzle, can save it."

"Wait, can you tell me anything else about this?"

"Take care and be on your guard, for whoever has taken Pegasus's Millennium Eye will also be after yours."

"That's almost too scary to think about." The Egyptian turned and walked down the stairs. "Hey wait; I still have lots of questions! Like… who are you?"

"I have never revealed my name to anyone. I am Shadi, Guardian of the Millennium Items. I am certain we will meet again." And Shadi disappeared in the same way as he appeared. "But remember this, evil is emerging, and it will be up to you to save the world!"

Yugi gasped.

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned around and saw Harold. "Harold, did you see him?"

"See who?"

"Uh…" Yugi wondered how Harold couldn't see Shadi appear and disappear. "Never mind."

"Man, between you and Tristan, we're more zoned than the United States. Come on, let's go."

"Right." Harold and Yugi went down the stairs.

* * *

When Mokuba first opened his eyes, all he could see was a blur, then, as his eyes came into focus, he saw a boy standing over him, a boy with white hair and brown eyes wearing a sweater and jeans.

"Who…"

"I'm Bakura, a friend of Yugi's," Bakura introduced.

"Ba… kura? Where am I?" He asked.

"Hey Bakura, is Mokuba all right?" Joey asked.

"Yes, he just woke up."

"So that means his soul's back in his body."

"That's a relief," Tea said letting out one long breath.

Mokuba turned and stared lazily at the trio. "You're… Yugi's friends?"

"He seems to have suffered no aftereffects of Pegasus's eye," Bakura analyzed.

Yugi and Harold ran up to them. "A little late to the party, guys," Joey commented.

"Yeah, sorry about that, got held up," Yugi apologized. "So, how is he?"

"Back to normal, who would've thought Pegasus would keep his word?"

Harold got down on one knee and looked at Mokuba. "Hey Mokuba, you want to blow this pop stand?"

"Not without Seto," Mokuba said hoarsely. "Where's my brother?"

Nobody has an answer for him.

* * *

Down in the catacombs, Seto Kaiba lifted his head. He spoke but one word: "Mokuba."

* * *

"Excuse me," Croquet said walking up to them. Harold stepped in front of Mokuba and Bakura just in case Croquet got any ideas. "Mister Pegasus has been sent to a hospital, and as such, will not be available for the remainder of the tournament."

_I wonder who could've attacked Pegasus_, Yugi thought. _Bakura was with Mokuba, and the others were with me so none of us could've been the culprits. Whoever did it must be pretty strong to overcome Pegasus's Millennium Eye._ Yugi gasped as he recalled what the Egyptian man Shadi said. _Shadi said someone stolen Pegasus's Millennium Eye, maybe the thief had a Millennium Item too._

"If you ask me, he just wants to skip out on handing over the prizes," Joey said.

"Not at all," Croquet rebuked. "As per rules of Duelist Kingdom, all prizes are to be handed out. Yugi Moto, as reward for winning the Duelist Kingdom Duel Monsters Tournament, you get this." He held out a single card in a box. The picture was of an angel, as one might imagine angels to be, female, with large white wings and sparkling halo. "It's a special edition card called the Ties of Friendship. It's the only one of its kind; and hand-painted by Mister Pegasus himself. I've been asked to deliver it to the King of Games." Yugi took the card. "Yugi Moto, by accepting this card, you've accepted your new title as King of Games."

"Say what you want about Pegasus, he can definitely draw," Harold commented.

"Because Yugi has the Glory of the King's Hand card, he's also entitled to the three million dollars prize money." Croquet handed out a check. "The tournament is now over." Croquet turned and walked out.

Yugi turned and handed Joey the check. "Here, Joey, you take it. You deserve it for dueling so hard against me, plus your sister needs it for her operation."

Joey got misty-eyed, "Aww, thanks, Yug, you've done more for me than I could ever pay back."

"Joey, you're my friend, nobody needs to pay back anyone."

_Hang on, Serenity, now that I have the prize money, nothing's stopping me from saving your eyesight._

"Hey Yugi, I just realized something," Tea said. "If Mokuba's soul returned to his body, then that would mean…"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, Grandpa's been revived too. I can't wait to get him out of that hospital."

The gang and Mokuba left the castle. The sky was just glowing red signaling the approaching of sunset. Mokuba called out for his brother, but nothing answered him.

"Seto… SETO… Where are you?"

The doors to the inner courtyard swung open to reveal Seto Kaiba.

"Big Brother, you're here, you're really here!" Mokuba cried running up to him and hugging his low section.

* * *

A/N: You know, because he's so short and all.

* * *

Joey got all misty-eyed. "Stupid… you guys gotta take care of each other. Aww…"

"Oh Seto, I didn't know what happened to you," Mokuba said holding out his locket, open to reveal the photo.

Kaiba held out his own locket which contained the other half of the photo. "I would've done anything to rescue you, Mokuba. So what do you say, kiddo, ready to get back home and pay back those goons who set this up in the first place?"

"Yeah!"

Kaiba then noticed Yugi and the others. "Thank you, Yugi, I owe you one for rescuing my Baby Brother from Pegasus."

"It was nothing," Yugi replied. "How could I do anything else?"

"I admit that our last match wasn't exactly how I would dream a rematch with you would've gone. I hope that we can meet in the arena again some day, and truly have a worthy rematch, with nothing but our pride on the line."

"I hope so too, Kaiba, and good luck taking back your company."

"Thanks. Let's go, Mokuba." And the Kaiba Brothers headed off towards Kaiba's copter.

_"You did it," _the Spirit of the Puzzle told Yugi as he stepped up beside his host. _"You saved everyone, Yugi."

* * *

_

_"We both did," _Yugi said._ "You helped me save my Grandfather's soul, and I don't even know your name."_

The Spirit of the Puzzle stared off into the distance. _"It's strange; it's been so long since anyone has ever asked me that. So long, that, I'm afraid it has been lost from my mind." _The Spirit paused before giving Yugi a gentle smile. _"For now, you can just call me… Yami."_

_"Well, Yami, I'm glad to call you my friend."_

_"And I'm proud to be one."

* * *

_

Joey's scream brought Yugi back to reality. "I just realized something, how are we supposed to get off this island if everyone's long gone?"

"Uh… guys," Harold began.

"The boats have all left!" Tea said hyperventilating.

"Fellas," Harold called again.

"Maybe we could hitch a ride with Kaiba," Tristan suggested.

"All of us in that one little chopper? I doubt it," Bakura rebuked.

"People!" Harold shouted, but to no avail.

"Let's go find Croquet and see if he…"

Harold let out an ear-piercing whistle (without the aid of his Watcher whistle), silencing the discussion and training all eyes on him. "Boyos, before you all start running around like chickens with their heads cut off, follow me, I have something to show you." Harold took them down to a small beach where he uncovered a small Limon speed boat.

"Whoa, Harold, how did you get this?" Yugi asked.

"I… uh… rented it from the Marina," Harold said not wanting to reveal his real method of obtaining the boat. "You guys didn't think I swam here on my own, did you? Who do you think I am, Mako Tsunami?"

"Looks like there's just enough room for all of us," Tristan said. "That is if you don't mind shoulder-to-shoulder."

"Climb on, everyone, and don't even think about pushing off before I get on because I'm the only one with the key."

"Aye-aye, Captain."

As the others started to board, Bakura smiled evil-like and held something round in his pocket. _Yugi got the souls free, Joey got the money, but I have the real prize, the Millennium Eye, and soon I will possess them all._

"Come on, Bakura, or we're leaving you behind," Joey called.

"Oh, coming," Bakura said. Harold climbed into the front seat along with Yugi and Tea. He started the boat and everyone started the long trip back, getting a well-earned sleep (except for Harold) on the way.

The End

* * *

(1)  
Name: Happy Lover  
Level: 2  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 600  
DEF: 300

(2)  
Name: Mask of Darkness  
Level: 2  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 900  
DEF: 400

(3)  
Name: Doma, the Angel of Silence  
Level: 5  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400


	40. Rebecca's Rage Pt 1: Duel for the Dragon

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 40: Rebecca's Rage Pt 1: Duel for the Dragon  
Episode Basis: The Wrath of Rebecca

The Duelist Kingdom Tournament had ended. With Yugi Moto's victory over the Duel Monsters' own creator, Maxamillian Pegasus, he was declared the King of Games and the #1 Duelist in the world. Everyone got what they wanted. Yugi got all the souls that Pegasus captured set free. Joey received the prize money from Yugi. The Kaiba Brothers got reunited with each other. Even Bakura got a little something out of the deal. As a reward, Croquet also gave Yugi the Ties of Friendship, a rare card that Pegasus made himself. Now, everyone was heading home for some recovery time after their 'ordeal.' However, Yugi's about to find out that not all crazy Duelists carry magical artifacts and have a soul-stealing agenda on their minds.

* * *

As the train pulled into the Domino Station, one of the passengers exited in a fury. People would've found it scary, were it not for the fact that she was carrying a large suitcase and talking to a teddy bear. As she exited the station, a newspaper blew over to her. She snatched it up in an iron grip and read the article that was on the front page.

"'Local boy Yugi Moto declared champion of the Duelist Kingdom. This student of Domino High and grandson of game store owner Solomon Moto triumphed over all of the other competitors including Maxamillian Pegasus, who, in an unrelated incident, was admitted to San Francisco Medical for reasons that have not been disclosed.'" She crumpled up the newspaper and tossed it into a waste basket. "I'm coming for you, Moto!"

* * *

After school the day after they got back from Duelist Kingdom, Yugi and his friends stopped by the hospital, thinking that they would surprise Yugi's Grandfather with a visit. But it was they who were surprised to see Yugi's Grandpa walking into the lobby of the hospital escorted by Yugi's mother.

* * *

A/N: What, you guys didn't think it was just Yugi and his Grandpa, did you? Someone apparently got the crazy idea to cut out Yugi's mother appearance entirely. I guess they thought she wasn't important to the actual storyline.

* * *

"What's the matter, Yugi, you're not surprised to see me up and around, are you?"

"Grandpa, you're okay!" Yugi cried running up to him and hugging him.

"Yes, my boy," Solomon replied.

The others watched with happy tears as the family was reunited.

"I missed you," Yugi said.

"And I missed you too," Solomon said back.

"You ready to go home?"

"More than ready, the hospital food here was awful."

"I have to take care of the hospital paper work, Yugi," his mother Noriko said. "Can you take your Grandpa home for me?"

* * *

A/N2: Yes, people, she can speak, deal with it.

* * *

"You bet!"

* * *

As Yugi, his friends, and his Grandpa walked home, Yugi told their Duelist Kingdom adventure to Solomon.

"I can't believe that you saved me and won the tournament all by yourself," Solomon said.

"Well, it wasn't just me," Yugi amended. "Everyone helped out."

Harold's head tilted down a little at that comment.

"That's right," Joey agreed. "But he couldn't have done it especially without me."

"Then you obviously improved since the last time I saw you duel," Solomon said.

"Well maybe not that much," Tristan said.

"Hey, at least he's learned how to use other parts of his head besides his mouth," Harold cracked giving Joey a noogie. Everyone laughed.

Yugi grew concerned. "Grandpa, maybe you should go home and rest, you did just get out of the hospital."

"Don't be silly, I feel great," Solomon said doing some stretches… 

And nearly puts out in his back in the process.

"You okay, Mister Moto?" Tristan asked.

"Just a little stiff, that's all." Seeing how it looked like Solomon was permanently stuck in an L-shape, Tea pounded on Solomon's back and that straightened him out. "Oooh, thank you, Tea. That helped."

"No problem."

"Hey!" A voice called. Everyone turned to see a young girl standing in front of the Game Shop. She looked young, maybe younger than Yugi. She wore her blonde hair in a pair of pony tails and was dressed in a pink jacket and red skirt. She carried a teddy bear and a pink rolling suitcase. "I have something to say to you, that is, if you are who I think you are!"

"Anybody know her?" Joey asked. The others shook their heads.

"Tell me are one of you Solomon Moto?"

"Yes, that's me," the old man confirmed. "And who might you be?"

"Who might I be? I might be Rebecca, and I might've just arrived here from America, and I might've been waiting for the past two hours for you to show up! It's not nice to keep a lady waiting!"

"A lady?" Yugi asked laughing.

Rebecca got right up in the boy's face. "Are you saying I'm not a lady, bub?"

"Uh… well…"

"Sheesh, are all Americans this cranky or do we attract the runt of the litter?" Harold asked.

"Watch it, Jack!" Rebecca snapped kicking Harold in the shin.

"Ow! Why that little…"

"Hold on a second, what's a little girl like you doing traveling alone?" Joey asked.

"I can handle myself, as your butt-head friend here found out the hard way. And if not, I have Teddy to protect me. Isn't that right, Teddy?" She cuddled the bear close to her.

"She talks to the bear?"

"I asked it before and I'll ask it again, is everyone around here crazy or is it just me?"

"It's just you," Rebecca replied making Harold snarl even more.

"Rebecca, what is it exactly you want from me?" Solomon asked.

"I want my card back!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You've got my Blue-Eyes White Dragon and I want it back!"

"Um… isn't that the same Blue-Eyes White Dragon that Kaiba to…"

Tristan elbowed Harold. "Don't make her more physical than she already is."

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is an ultra-rare card that only belongs in the deck of a true champion."

"Really, know anyone who fits that description?" Harold asked with a sly smile.

"That's me, Smart-Alec!" Rebecca snapped kicking Harold this time in the knee cap.

Harold hopped around. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, I think I'm going to need to go to the hospital when this is over."

"Only a Duelist of my skill has the right to possess the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I've beaten top Duelists from all around the world and I've even won the American Duel Monster Championship."

"Well whoop-de-freakin'-do," Harold said twirling his index finger.

Tea placed a hand over Harold's mouth. "Maybe you should cut it with the wise cracks for a while, Harold."

"Aren't you a little young?" Yugi asked.

"I'm eight."

"Inches tall," Tristan finished.

Tearing Tea's hand from his mouth, Harold said, "Well our boys here won first and second in the Duelist Kingdom tournament."

"Blah-blah-blah, I know all about it. First place went to Yugi Moto and second place went to Joey Wheeler… but nobody cares about second place!" Tristan and Tea held Joey back.

"Rebecca, forgive me, but I'm still a little confused, how does your dueling record entitle you to my Blue-Eyes White Dragon card?" Solomon asked.

"That's not it; I should get the Blue-Eyes White Dragon because you stole it from me!"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my entire life!" Harold said.

"My Grandpa would never steal anything!" Yugi protested.

"Come on, guys, let's leave Little Miss Prima-Donna to bask in her own self-centeredness and get some pizza." Harold turned and started to walk away and the others started to follow suit.

"I will not be ignored!" Rebecca cried running around to their other side. "If you won't return it to me, then I demand the right to duel for it!"

"What?" Everyone asked.

"You heard me right; I challenge you to a duel, old man!"

"Geez, what does it take to get rid of this rug rat?" Joey wondered.

"If I win at this duel, you'll return my Blue-Eyes White Dragon to me!"

Yugi moaned, it seemed like they really didn't have much of a choice.

* * *

Kaiba Land was the only structure that set Domino apart from most other cities. It was a self-contained theme park with virtual arenas for people to duel on. The place was decorated with life-like statues of Duel Monsters (particularly monsters from Kaiba's deck, including several Blue-Eyes White Dragon statues). Upon arriving, Yugi and the gang asked for the manager on duty.

Fortunately, the manager on duty was an old friend.

"So can you help us, Mokuba?" Yugi asked.

"You're asking a lot, Yugi, our duel rings are booked for the next three months."

"Yeah; sorry to put you on the spot, Mokuba."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I do owe you big time."

"Great," Rebecca said storming to the front of the pack. "Let's get this duel started! I have a card to win!"

Yugi rolled his eyes and Harold groaned painfully. Mokuba stared bewildered at her.

The arena was an even thirty feet by thirty feet. Unlike the podium structures that Kaiba used in his first duel with Yugi or those shown at Duelist Kingdom, these duel platforms had a sleek, almost futuristic arrow design with four wings. They were set overlooking the green arena floor. Stands encircled the large room like a football stadium.

"Nice arena," Rebecca said. "A little small, but it'll fit my needs."

Mokuba sweat-dropped, this arena was still experimental but perhaps Yugi and… whoever this girl was could test it out for him. He turned to Yugi. "Let me know if you need anything," he told Yugi.

"We will, thanks, Mokuba." And Mokuba left.

"Well, Moto, are you ready for our duel?"

"Wait a second," Yugi intervened.

"Don't worry, Yugi, I'll be fine." But from the way Solomon rubbed his nose, Yugi could tell that the exact opposite was true.

"Are we going to duel or what?"

"Grandpa just got out of the hospital," Yugi explained. "He's in no condition to duel!"

"Particularly since dueling is what put him there in the… oof!" Now it was Tea elbowing Harold.

"She doesn't need to know."

"Nobody's leaving here until I get a duel for my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"In that case, I'll duel you," Yugi said.

"Okay," Rebecca said. "That's even better. Rebecca, the American Champion versus Yugi, the winner of the Duelist Kingdom in a clash of titans! Of course it's still ordinary him against genius me so he doesn't stand a chance of winning, does he, Teddy?"

"I can't tell if she's just stuck on herself or totally nuts," Joey complained.

"Maybe both," Yugi figured "You guys watch from here."

"Be very careful, Yugi," his Grandpa advised. "She may be strange, but she's also clever."

"_Yugi, do you want me to duel her_?_" _Yami asked from the Millennium Puzzle as Yugi stepped onto the platform. _"I can duel some manners into her."_

"_I have no doubt that you can, but don't worry about it. She's not dangerous, just… odd. I can handle her."_

"_Okay, but I'll be here in case you need me."_

"_Thanks, Yami."_

"Hey Yugi, quit talking to yourself and let's duel!" Rebecca shouted. The dueling stations moved out over the field.

* * *

Mokuba came into the control room where security personnel and technicians watched every duel taking place, monitoring for any problems. "Bring the duel at field 4 on the main monitor," he instructed.

"Yes, sir," some of the technicians said. The duel between Yugi and Rebecca came on the main screen. "This might be interesting," he said.

"Oh Yugi, are you sure you want to go through with this? It would be easier if you just concede and give me the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Yugi's eyebrow twitched.

"You know, if this girl duels as well as she brags, Yugi could be in for some trouble," Harold commented.

"Yugi will win," assured Joey.

"Let's duel!" The both cried.

(Y: 2000)  
(R: 2000)

"For my first brilliant move," Rebecca said. "I play Witch of the Black Forest (1) in attack mode!" A purple-haired woman with an eye on her forehead and wearing a long black dress appeared cackling.

Solomon gasped as a distant memory came to him.

* * *

"_For my opening move, Solomon, I play Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode."_

"_That's quite the gambit."

* * *

_

_That is quite the opening gambit, _Solomon thought referring to Rebecca's move.

_It's strange, _Yugi thought. _Witch of the Black Forest isn't that strong of a card. Normally, people play it in defense mode or set it face-down. It's like she wants to be attacked.

* * *

_

Mokuba also thought it was strange, until he remembered something that his big brother once told him.

"_You see, Mokuba, sometimes its wise to include weak monsters in your deck."_

"_But, why, Seto_?_"_

"_Because, sometimes monsters with weak attack points can have special advantages."_

"_You mean like special powers_?_"_

"_Correct. Take this one for instance…"_

"_Witch of the Black Forest_?_"_

"_It has a special ability but it can only be activated once it's sent to the graveyard. So one would be wise to put it in attack mode."_

"_But putting it in attack mode will make your life points vulnerable."_

"_Yes, but an opportunity to attack your opponent's life points is too tempting. It's a small sacrifice, plus it also lures your opponent into a false sense of security. It's one of the most basic strategies of Duel Monsters."_

_Could that be what this girl is doing_? Mokuba asked himself. _Luring Yugi into a false sense of security_?

* * *

"That ape Yugi is sure taking his sweet time," Rebecca complained. "Hurry up and play."

"Fine," Yugi said. "I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode! Celtic Guardian, attack the Witch!" The Celtic Guardian sliced the Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode."

(Y: 2000)  
(R: 1700)

"Oh no!" Rebecca cried. "That dumb Yugi sent my worthless witch to the graveyard! What do I do?" She held the teddy bear to her ear like it was whispering something. "You're right, Teddy! When Witch of the Black Forest is sent to the graveyard, I can take another monster from my deck with up to 1500 defense points!" Rebecca searched through her deck until she found a card, and then reshuffled her deck. She looked through her hand.

"Well, I'm waiting," Yugi said.

"Hey, don't interrupt me when I'm thinking!"

"That kid can drive you crazy really easily," Tea commented.

"No kidding," Harold agreed.

"Oh well," Rebecca said defeated. "Guess I'm stuck with this one. I summon Sangan (2) in attack mode!" The Sangan monster actually looked like Kuriboh, that is if Kuriboh had three eyes, a row of sharp teeth and arms. "A cutie, isn't he?"

"Not for long," Yugi said. "Celtic Guardian, attack!" Just like with the witch, the Celtic Guardian sliced Sangan in two and after scowling at Rebecca, returned to Yugi's side of the field.

(Y: 2000)  
(R: 1300)

"If that's the Americans' idea of a child prodigy, I'd really hate to see what their stupid people are like," Harold commented seeing Rebecca whine and cry, like a… well, a child.

"No, not Sangan! How can you be so mean?"

Yugi was rapidly losing his patience with her (something that he rarely did). "I'm just… playing… the game!"

"Did you hear that, Teddy? Nasty old Yugi's being mean to me again."

"And I'm not being mean!"

"This girl is starting to get on my nerves," Harold said gritting his teeth.

"What do you mean starting?" Tristan retorted.

"Huh… what was that, Teddy? We haven't lost just yet? What do you mean… oh, I see, if Sangan goes to the graveyard, I can summon a new monster? Yippee!"

"I know geniuses are supposed to be eccentric but this is ridiculous!" Tristan complained.

"Oh please, she's just a nutcase," Joey argued.

_Rebecca's strategy is strangely familiar, _Solomon thought as he watched Rebecca shuffle her deck.

* * *

"_Sorry, Solomon, but by sending my Sangan to the graveyard, you allowed me to retrieve a new monster."

* * *

_

_Wait a second, could it be… no, those cards are common, anybody could've had them._

"Okay, enough kidding around," Rebecca said. "Kid gloves are off!"

"Suddenly she's a lot more serious," Yugi observed.

"I play a magic card: Tribute to the Doomed. This lets me throw away one card for my hand. In return, I can destroy one of my opponent's monsters." Yugi could only watch in horror as Rebecca placed one card in her graveyard. The Celtic Guardian was wrapped up in bandages as a giant hand pulled it under ground.

* * *

"Whoa, I didn't see that coming," Mokuba commented. The phone besides him rang and Mokuba picked it up. "Hello? Oh, hi, Seto… no, everything's all right, just watching one of the duels… they're good, but of course not as good as you… all right, I will, bye, Seto."

* * *

"Wave bye-bye to the nasty old Celtic Guardian, Teddy," Rebecca said waving the bear's arm. "Now to finish my turn, I set one monster in defense mode. Here's where things get interesting, Yugi, mark my words, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon WILL be mine!"

"Am I having hallucinations or did she just put on a totally different personality?"

"Not unless we're all hallucinating," Harold answered Tristan.

"She's a lot smarter than she led us to believe. Watch out for her, Yugi!"

Yugi realized that Tea was right; everything from when they first met up to now had been just an act. "All right, Rebecca, I attack with Summoned Skull!" Yugi's Skull appeared and started to fire lightning bursts.

"Sorry, Yugi, but the card I laid face-down was the Millennium Shield (3, 4)! It has 3000 defense points and your Skull only has 2500 attack points so you lose 500 life points!"

(Y: 1500)  
(R: 1300)

* * *

Mokuba suddenly recalled another Duel Monster lesson Seto showed him.

"_Wow, Seto, there's no monster that can stand up to your Blue-Eyes White Dragon_!_"_

"_That's where you're wrong, Mokuba. While it's true that very few monsters can destroy my Blue-Eyes White Dragons, there are two monsters that can stand up to it. One is the Wall Shadow, and the other is the Millennium Shield."_

"_The Millennium Shield_?_"_

"_Both the Millennium Shield and the Wall Shadow have 3000 defense points so they can both withstand my Blue-Eyes White Dragons. But both of them are extremely rare and the Millennium Shield hasn't been used in play for a while."_

"_Let's just hope you don't have to go up against either of them."_

_Who is this girl_? Mokuba wondered.

* * *

Solomon recognized the card with its overwhelming defense power.

* * *

"_It's called the Millennium Shield. Interesting card, wouldn't you say_?_"_

"_It certainly is. Your defenses are now impenetrable, Professor Hawkins."_

"_Please, call me Arthur."_

_It was at an archaeological dig in Egypt so long ago that I've nearly forgot about it. But almost card for card, my friend Professor Hawkins and I played this exact same duel.

* * *

_

"Why do you seem so surprised that I won that last round, Yugi?" Rebecca asked. "I told you I was a child prodigy. This duel has been easy so far." She looked down at her bear and moved it around like it was alive. "'Get him, Rebecca.' Right, Teddy. I play a magic card: Ring of Magnetism!" The Millennium Shield was surrounded by a force-field.

_Now why would she play that card_? _Combining it with the Millennium Shield actually lowers its defense power._

(MS: 3000-2500)

"Poor, Yugi, he's confused, Teddy, what's he gonna do?"

"Nothing," Yugi said matter-of-factly. "I pass this turn."

"Ah-ha, he's taking a wait and see attitude. Well if you can't think of a move, I can. I play Cannon Soldier (5) in attack mode!"

"Be very careful, Yugi!" Solomon warned. Yugi's friends looked at him. "If she sacrifices a monster next, she can turn her Cannon Soldier's assault directly at Yugi's life points."

"She isn't going to get the chance," Joey said. "Yugi's Summoned Skull is going to clock that cannon."

"Let's hope so, otherwise that soldier would do a lot of damage."

"Summoned Skull, attack Cannon Soldier! Lightning Strike!"

"Waste of energy," Rebecca said. "Watch what happens." To Yugi's surprise, the attack veered away from Cannon Soldier and struck the Millennium Shield. "The Ring of Magnetism draws all your attacks to my Millennium Shield," Rebecca said laughing. "Now all my monsters are safe because all your monsters can do is attack my Millennium Shield."

_It's a stand-off; I have to find a way to break through that shield._

"Having a good time, Teddy? Good, because this duel is about to get even hotter." She drew a card. It was the Shadow Ghoul. _This card could come in handy later. _"But for now, I summon another Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode!" Another witch appeared. "So long, Witch, you get to be used as a sacrifice." Spikes penetrated the witch and she disappeared. "Cannon Soldier, you have the witch's energy, so use it and attack Yugi's life points!" Cannon Soldier fired a burst of energy which hit Yugi's platform causing it to shake. "Well that took you down a peg… or 500."

(Y: 1000)  
(R: 1300)

"And now I get to draw another card," Rebecca said happily.

"She's good," Joey commented. "She must've learned dueling from someone as experienced as you, Gramps."

"Joey, you may be right," Solomon said seriously.

"I was taught by someone more talented than a Moto could ever be. My Grandfather is the best Duelist ever!"

"Your Grandfather?" Yugi asked.

Solomon had a hunch and now it was time to see the hunch pay off. "Rebecca, what's your last name?"

"Took you long enough to ask. Yes, my name is Rebecca Hawkins, and my Grandfather is Professor Arthur Hawkins, the man who's Blue-Eyes White Dragon you stole and whose friendship you betrayed!"

Immediately everyone let out shouts of protest. Even the Summoned Skull seemed to growl in protest.

Yugi voiced all of their protests. "You're wrong, Rebecca, my Grandfather would never betray a friend!"

"That's what you think, Yugi, but your Grandfather is a thief! He stole my Grandfather's Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and now you will pay for his crimes!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Witch of the Black Forest  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1100  
DEF: 1200

(2)  
Name: Sangan  
Level: 3  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 600

(3)  
Name: Millennium Shield (TV version)  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 3000  
A/N3: The card they showed on TV had a different background (orange compared to yellow meaning that it was an effect monster and not a normal monster) and attribute (wind compared to Earth).

(4)  
Name: Millennium Shield (Real Card)  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 3000

(5)  
Name: Cannon Soldier  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1300


	41. Rebecca's Rage Pt 2: The Ties That Bind

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 41: Rebecca's Rage Pt 2: The Ties That Bind  
Episode Basis: The Ties of Friendship

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi was finally reunited with his Grandfather. But before they could even enter the front door of their house, they were approached by a girl named Rebecca who demanded that Yugi's Grandpa returned HER Blue-Eyes White Dragon (the same one that Kaiba ripped up after his duel with Yugi's Grandpa). Rebecca was rude, annoying, selfish, and wouldn't back down until she either got the card or an opponent to duel for the card. Seeing how weak his Grandpa was from his "Out-Of-Body Experience", Yugi volunteered to duel in his Grandfather's place. At first, it seemed like Rebecca was a novice, but then she revealed that her childish façade was a fake and that she really was the dueling dynamo from America. Solomon realized that Rebecca's cards and strategies were the same that his friend Professor Arthur Hopkins used when he duel Solomon. When Solomon confronted Rebecca, she revealed herself as the granddaughter of Arthur Hawkins, the man who Solomon betrayed by stealing his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Is Yugi's Grandpa really a thief or is Rebecca's skirt on too tight?

* * *

"Now listen carefully, Rebecca, because I'm only going to say this one more time… my Grandpa didn't steal your Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"You're lying! He did, he did, he DID! It was my Grandpa's favorite and your Grandpa took it away from him!"

"No, you're the one who's lying!" Harold argued causing Rebecca to take a small step backwards. "Yugi's Grandpa is an honorable man and he would never steal anything from anyone even if they deserved to have it stolen. I don't know what drug-induced hallucinogenic state you were in when you came up with this wacky idea but you're obviously wrong."

"I'm not wrong, I can't be wrong! That old man did steal my Grandpa's Blue-Eyes White Dragon! He's a thief, they're all thieves!"

"Rebecca," Solomon said calmly. Joey, Tea, and Tristan all had bewildered looks on their faces.

"Now what is it, Thief?"

Solomon ignored the verbal jab. "There's a story you need to hear, it's about how I met your Grandfather, Arthur Hopkins, and of the danger we faced together!"

Rebecca thumbed her nose at him. "In other words, more of your lies."

"No, it's most definitely the truth, and it was one of the most frightening experiences I ever had in my entire life."

"I'm so sure," Rebecca said rolling her eyes.

"It happened years ago, but it's an adventure I would never forget…"

* * *

_Years ago, I was feeling rambunctious and decided to go on an adventure. My travels took me to Egypt where I volunteered to participate in an archaeological dig. The head of the dig was named Doctor Adam Hunter; he was the one who discovered an Ancient Egyptian Archives dedicated to an unknown Pharaoh._

_It was horrible there, the desert was much dryer than I had originally imagined and my canteen quickly ran dry. I was afraid I was going to have to spend the rest of the dig parched, so it was very fortunate that I made a new friend._

"_You look like you could use some water, my good man."_

"_Oh, bless you, thank you." I guzzled the water down a little too quickly, but the man just seemed amused. "Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Solomon Moto, from Japan."_

"_I'm Arthur Hawkins, from America."_

_In that moment, we became fast friends.

* * *

_

"Arthur Hawkins was a very brilliant and kind man," Solomon told the children. "But in the world of archaeology, he was viewed as a radical thinker; some would even go so far as to say his views were insane."

"What do you mean, Mister Moto?" Tea asked.

"His theories, he believed that Duel Monsters played an ancient part in Egyptian history." Solomon looked directly at Rebecca. "Am I right, Rebecca?" Rebecca just cuddled her teddy bear and looked away.

"I don't get it, Grandpa," Yugi said.

"One of Arthur's talents was his ability to translate Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics without the aid of translation books. And in his translation of the hieroglyphics in the archives, two words kept appearing over and over again. One word was game, and the other… was duel!"

"Duel?"

"But why?"

Rebecca just humphed.

"It was a mystery," Solomon said.

* * *

In the security center, Mokuba Kaiba wondered what happened. It seemed like the duel stopped. But according to the systems check, everything was working fine. Mokuba hoped everything was fine with Yugi and his opponent.

* * *

Solomon continued his story, _Using those two words, 'duel' and 'game' as a basis, Arthur and I began interpreting the hieroglyphs differently than the other translators and archaeologists who have been assembled in our team. And in the process, we discovered something remarkable._

"_Look at this, Solomon; it says 'The battle has been won and the darkness has been vanquished. The Pharaoh summoned a stronger beast and by the grace of Osiris, he won.' These contests were played in the same way."_

"_Same way as what?"_

"_Have you heard of a game called Duel Monsters?"_

"_Of course I have."_

"_Well according this, the Egyptians played a game with rules and styles similar to Duel Monsters."_

"_How can you tell?"_

_Arthur reached into his pocket and took out a deck of Duel Monster cards. He showed the top one to me: Giant Soldier of Stone. "Take a look at the drawing on the wall."_

_The image was exactly similar to the Giant Soldier of Stone card._

"_If this is true, then it could be the find of the century_!"

"_We shall see."_

_Arthur took his finding to Dr. Hunter. But Dr. Hunter, I'm afraid, wasn't as open-minded as I was._

"_Arthur, do you realize that this theory is borderline heresy_?_"_

"_I do."_

"_If you announce this theory, you would not only disgrace yourself, but me as well. Arthur, I'm afraid that the scientific community won't accept it no matter how much evidence is available to back it up. So just forget this theory about ancient magical games and just work on translating the archives."

* * *

_

"Most of Arthur's other colleagues felt the same way, but their words were harsher. They even fought to remove his archaeology license. But Arthur persevered. He kept his beliefs quiet and told only me about it. I agreed not to tell anyone and we dove into the Ancient Egyptian relationship of the Duel Monsters card game. In time, we discovered a link between the game and the Millennium Items."

"A link?" Yugi asked. He could feel Yami's interest pique.

* * *

_I still don't know what it means, but I can tell you what Arthur and I found in the Archives. The Archives told of a place where the monsters were flesh and blood, unlike in our world where they would only appear as illusions. This was a place of darkness, a Shadow Realm. This game that was similar to Duel Monsters was played in this Shadow Realm._

_Arthur told me, "Solomon, listen to this, apparently the people at the time worshipped three gods, but these weren't Osiris, Isis, and Horus, like we originally believed, but god monsters with tremendous power."_

"_God monsters?"_

"_Yes, unfortunately the hieroglyphs have deteriorated over time so I can't really get a handle on any information. The only words I can make out are 'Torment', 'Sky,' and 'Wing.' On the outside, it could be a prayer to some sky god asking it not to torment others, in short, a prayer for protection. But if we take the relationship between those dark games and the Duel Monster card game, it's actually saying that these god monsters were the cause of torment."_

"_That's horrible!"_

"_Look at this: if I'm reading these scriptures right, these games weren't played for fun like how we play Duel Monsters now, but it was played for the tremendous power of something called Millennium Items."_

"_How odd."_

"_Indeed, but apparently all the competitors in these Shadow Games has had some sort of connection with these items."_

"_I wonder, could it be…"_

"_Did you say something, Solomon?"_

"_Nothing, Arthur, it's nothing… at least I think it's nothing."

* * *

_

"So everything I heard from Pegasus, Shadi, and the Millennium Ring Spirit was true," Yugi realized looking down at his puzzle.

"So was this Professor Hawkins the guy who gave you the Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Harold asked.

"That's right, Harold."

"Lies!" Rebecca protested. It was the first time she said anything since Solomon started his story. "You were never his friend! My Grandpa would never have given away his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. You stole it, I know it; I just know it!'

"No, Rebecca, I didn't!" Solomon said. In a softer tone, he said, "I couldn't have because at that moment, the Archives caved in around us."

Yugi and the others gasped. Rebecca's look softened. "It… caved in?"

"Yes, it caved in and we were trapped, I was afraid it would be forever."

* * *

"_Solomon? Solomon, can you hear me?"_

"_I'm over here, Arthur! Are you all right?"_

"_I'm fine, but I'm afraid that the entrance caved in, we can't get out… wait a second I found the lamp." Lighting the lamp confirmed my worse fears; rubble had caved in the only way in or out of the tomb. Over time, we feared that the others might have abandoned us, or worse, didn't care about us. We ate what little food we had and our canteen only had enough water for one person._

"_Solomon, I have an idea."_

"_What is it, Arthur?"_

"_What would you say to a duel?"_

"_Here, now?"_

"_It will keep our spirits up and give us something to think about besides being trapped here. You have to admit, it's better than waiting around for the Grim Reaper to come and claim our souls."_

"_Point taken."_

_One of the surviving structures inside the Archives was a stone platform and chairs. That served as our dueling platform._

"_Arthur, I have an idea now."_

"_I'm listening."_

"_We have only a small amount of water left, there's not enough left for two people so I propose that the last amount of water should go to the winner of this duel. Do you agree?"_

_His smile never left his face. "Sadly, I do."_

_In his first move, Arthur played the Witch of the Black Forest, then when I destroyed her, he summoned Sangan, and when he was destroyed, Arthur brought out the Millennium Shield. Sound familiar?

* * *

_

"That's the same strategy she used on me," Yugi realized.

"Correct. It was your Grandfather who taught you to duel, wasn't it, Rebecca?"

Rebecca was taken aback.

"Never mind that, get on with the story," Tea urged.

"Yeah, I can't wait to hear how you got out," Tristan agreed.

"Well, you see…"

"NO MORE LIES!" Rebecca yelled. "Why should I believe you, you could be making this whole story up!"

"Mister Moto doesn't lie," Tea declared.

"Yeah, well, I think it's time to finish this duel and humiliate your Grandson!"

"Ah zip it, you little inch worm," Harold said. "I'd rather hear this than your useless bantering."

"BANTERING?"

"Let the duel continue," Solomon said. He locked eyes with Yugi and they both nodded. "I think its Yugi's turn."

"We know that. Why don't you butt out, Old Man so we can settle this."

"As you wish."

"Man, I'm just about ready to spank her upside her… uh… I mean… kick her butt," Harold said trying to not appear too vulgar.

"Rebecca may have learned dueling from Arthur, but she hasn't inherited any of his manners."

Yugi looked at the card he drew. "Maybe this will teach her some: I play Catapult Turtle in attack mode! Catapult Turtle lets me sacrifice any monster on my field; I can then deduct half of my sacrificed monster's attack power directly from my opponent's life points!"

"What a joke, that won't help."

"It will when I combine it with my Brain Control card!"

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Rebecca said repeatedly.

"With Brain Control I can seize any monster from my opponent and control it for one turn! Millennium Shield, come to me!" The Millennium Shield appeared on Catapult Turtle. "Next, I'll sacrifice your Millennium Shield!" The shield was launched up into the air and disappeared. "But that's not all, Summoned Skull, attack Cannon Soldier!" The machine was destroyed.

(Y: 1000)  
(R: 200)

* * *

"Looks like the duel's restarting again," Mokuba said to himself. "Good thing too, I was afraid I was going to have to intervene, maybe even call in Seto."

* * *

"About time something good happened here," Harold said watching Rebecca throw a tantrum.

"I'm still going to beat you, Yugi, I'll beat you and your thieving Grandfather!" _Yugi's a little bit better Duelist than I thought; it's easy to see how he was able to win the Duelist Kingdom tournament, but he's never been up against a genius before. _Rebecca looked through her hand. _Looks like everything's going according to plan, right now I have six monsters in my graveyard, not enough though. _Rebecca drew a card and cheered. "Great, fantastic, look at what card we drew, Teddy! 'Bravo, bravo, Rebecca.'"

"Okay, I think she lost it," Harold said.

"I'll play a magic card called Final Destiny!"

"Final Destiny, what does that do?"

"Simple, I discard five cards from my hand and in return, I get to obliterate every monster on the field!" A huge explosion engulfed the Summoned Skull. "Now, I'll summon my favorite monster!" A green nightmarish creature with beady red eyes all along his body appeared. "Up from the depths comes the creepy and oh so loveable Shadow Ghoul in attack mode! And for each of the monsters in my graveyard, he gets an extra 100 attack points!"

"Uh… I lost count, anyone know how many monsters she sacrificed?" Harold asked.

"Eleven, I think," Tristan replied.

Joey started feebly counting by hundreds on his fingers.

"Eleven Hundred," Tea told him in a disgusted tone.

"That's right; Shadow Ghoul is now 1100 points stronger."

(SG: 1600-2700)

"You mean you sacrificed eleven monsters just so you could power up your Shadow Ghoul?" Yugi asked incredulously.

"You're just now catching on to my strategy? You'll have to think faster than that."

"I can't believe you would disgrace your monsters like that, don't you have any respect for your cards?"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? Dueling has nothing to do with respecting your monsters; everyone knows the only thing that matters is winning. Besides, what would a family of thieves know about respect?"

"A lot more than a family of liars!" Harold argued.

"You're just lucky that I'm on this platform otherwise I would come over there and fix you so you never have children!"

"Go ahead and try, Pipi Longstocking!"

Solomon placed an arm out. "Harold, that's enough."

"But Mister Moto!"

"Her jabs do not upset me."

"This is pointless, Duel Monsters are just ink on paper, there's nothing to respect."

"That's not what Arthur thought."

_Rebecca may understand strategy and tactics, _Yugi thought. _But she never really found the Heart of the Cards._

_If anyone can teach Rebecca the lessons she needs to learn, it's my grandson, _Solomon thought. Once again, grandpa and grandchild locked eyes and they both nodded.

"You're keeping me waiting, Yugi, I didn't come here to take a nap; I came here to duel!"

"All right then," Yugi said drawing a card. "I set a monster in defense mode!"

Rebecca started her turn and smirked at the card she just drew. "Well, what I lack in respect I make up for in talent. I drew a magic card: Stop Defense!"

The Dark Magician was forced to appear in attack mode.

"Now, Shadow Ghoul, attack! Green Vapor Shroud!" The Shadow Ghoul fired green energy from all of its eyes which destroyed Yugi's favorite monster. "Bye-bye, that stupid Dark Magician, not even he can stand up to my Shadow Ghoul!"

(Y: 800)  
(R: 200)

"Mister Moto, Yugi's getting creamed," Tristan said. "This couldn't be how your duel with Professor Hawkins went!"

"Actually, it went exactly like this. Card for card, strategy for strategy, everything was the same except for one thing: Arthur knew how to respect his cards."

"So who won?" Harold flat-out asked.

"The outcome may yet surprise you."

* * *

"Oh man, Yugi's getting his butt kicked," Mokuba commented. "Who is this kid and how can she stand up to Yugi Moto?" He turned to one of the technicians. "Analyze the photo of the girl Duelist in field 4 and bring up a profile."

"Yes, sir," the technician said. On a side monitor, the profile appeared.

"Rebecca Hawkins," Mokuba read. "Age 8, Nationality: American. Hmm, no wonder she's so reckless."

* * *

A/N: Hey, I'm an American and if I want to make fun of myself, I can do that.

* * *

"Whoa, she's the American Duel Monsters Champ, no wonder she's so good." Mokuba recalled his Big Brother mentioning an American Duel Monster child prodigy (and mentioning that he won't discriminate, he'll beat everyone regardless of age, gender, or Nationality). "No wonder Yugi's been having a tough time with her, she's younger than me yet she's as good as Yugi, maybe even as good as Seto. But I have a feeling Yugi won't give up yet." Then Mokuba got an idea. He picked up the phone and began placing some calls.

* * *

"I play Swords of Revealing Light!" Yugi shouted as three golden energy swords came down in front of Shadow Ghoul. "That'll keep your Shadow Ghoul attacking for three turns, Rebecca."

"Well that's really irritating," Rebecca said scowling. She then shrugged, "Okay, then, if that's the case, I pass this turn."

"It didn't even faze her," Joey commented.

"I play Monster Reborn to resurrect the Dark Magician."

"He's trying to reassemble his forces, Teddy," Rebecca said stroking the bear. "While I'm kept from attacking for three turns, but that won't save him. I'll play my next card in defense mode and I'll tell him what it is because there's no way he can beat my genius brain. I summon another Cannon Soldier in defense mode!"

_Smart move, _Yugi thought. _She wants me to attack. But I can't let that Cannon Soldier get off a shot. _"You wanted an attack, Rebecca, well here it comes! Dark Magician, attack Cannon Soldier!" With a blast of energy from his staff, the Dark Magician vanquished Cannon Soldier.

"What's Yugi doing?" Mokuba asked. "He's only helping her out."

"Thank you, Yugi, you just raised Shadow Ghoul's attack power by another 100 points."

(SG: 2700-2800)

"No matter what card Yugi draws next, that Shadow Ghoul's just too powerful," Tristan said. "Her strategy seems to be foolproof, maybe she is a genius."

"If she's a genius, I'm Seto Kaiba," Harold said sarcastically.

"Don't count Yugi out yet, he learned from the master," Joey assured them.

"Oh, I understand now, you're using the Swords of Revealing Light to stall for time, hoping for some special card to come along, but that isn't going to help him at all, is it, Teddy? Not when Shadow Ghoul can attack again. I'll pass this turn too, but next time when my ghoul's free to attack, I'll wipe you out!"

The Shadow Ghoul roared.

* * *

"_So, Solomon, on my next turn I'll be free to attack. I'm going to pass this turn."_

"_If that's really what you want to do, Arthur."_

"_What card are you waiting for, Solomon?"_

"_That's my secret."

* * *

_

Yugi drew a card. "What's the matter, Yugi?" Rebecca asked teasingly. "Didn't you get the card you need?"

* * *

"_So, Solomon, did you… get… the card… you need?"_

"_Hmmm…"_

"_Come on now… don't keep… me… uuuhhhh."_

"_I surrender, Arthur, you win."

* * *

_

Yugi placed the card he drew back on top of his deck and laid his hand over it. "I surrender, Rebecca."

The bystanders, except for Solomon, were shocked beyond all belief. Yugi was giving up!

"Yugi, don't give in to that thumb-sucking toddler!" Harold cheered.

But everyone could see Yugi's mind was made up.

The monsters disappeared and the duel platforms were retracted to the edge where the Duelists disembarked.

* * *

"What, the duel just ended," Mokuba realized shocked. He checked the readouts. "But neither of their life point counters reached 0. Someone must've forfeited, but whom?" A phone on the control panel rung and Mokuba picked it up. "Mokuba Kaiba here… yes… okay, I'll be right out." Mokuba left the control room.

* * *

Rebecca was cheering happily while Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Harold stared at Yugi concerned.

"Yugi, you okay, pal, what happened up there?" Harold asked.

"He realized that he was dealing with a superior Duelist," Rebecca said. "Now, I won so hand me my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Solomon reached into his pocket and took out the card in question.

Rebecca gasped; the card has been ripped unevenly down the middle and had been mended with scotch tape. "You tore it! How could you! You destroyed my Grandpa's favorite card!"

"No, Rebecca, it wasn't me, it was…"

"First you steal it, then you lie, and now you ruin it!"

"I treasured that card; I would never do anything to damage it!"

"Lies, ALL LIES! HOW COULD YOU, HOW COULD YOU!"

_I've had enough, _Harold decided. He didn't care who she was or who she was related to, he was ready to bash her from here to Duelist Kingdom when…

"Rebecca, behave your self," a new voice said as two new people came into the room. One was Mokuba Kaiba, the other was an elderly gentleman dressed in a beige suit and bow tie. His silver hair was combed neatly as was the small moustache he wore. He was a complete opposite from Solomon Moto.

"Grandpa?"

"Arthur? Arthur, is it really you?"

"It's been a long time, Solomon."

"Far too long, my dear, old, friend."

"I do hope my precocious granddaughter hasn't caused you too much trouble." He gestured to Mokuba. "This young man was kind enough to inform me of where you were. I should've expected it. I was in town on business and happened to mention the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card and next thing I knew, she was taking off on her own. Please forgive her."

"For what?" Rebecca asked.

Arthur Hawkins just walked around to Yugi's side of the field. "Rebecca, did you know that Yugi was actually the winner of this duel?"

"No, Grandpa, I won!" Rebecca whined.

Arthur went up to Yugi. "Yugi, you're just like your Grandfather. You're a generous young man and a fine Duelist. When I saw the article that you won the Duelist Kingdom tournament, I must say I wasn't surprised."

"Thank you, sir."

Arthur went up to Yugi's deck, which Yugi hadn't collected yet. He took the top card from the deck, the card that Yugi was holding only a minute earlier. "Just as I thought," he said. "Rebecca, come take a look at this card." Rebecca looked at the magic card that Arthur was holding. It had a picture of a woman covered in blue looking upward. "It's called Soul Release." Rebecca gawked at it. "If Yugi had played this card in the final turn, you would've been defeated for certain." Arthur, Solomon, and Yugi were the only ones not confused. "Soul Release can remove five monster cards from either player's graveyard. Do you realize what that means? Yugi would've used it to remove five monsters from your graveyard lowering Shadow Ghoul's attack power to 2300. Since Yugi's Dark Magician has attack strength of 2500, he would've been able to obliterate Shadow Ghoul and the rest of your life points."

"You mean… he didn't have to surrender?" Rebecca asked confused. She turned to Yugi and scowled at him. "But why…"

Yugi just looked away and blushed.

"To teach you a lesson, Rebecca, Yugi wanted to show you that there's more to Duel Monsters than winning or losing. He wanted to show you respect and honor, not just for your cards but for your opponent as well."

"What…?"

Arthur turned to Solomon. "You never did tell them the rest of the story, did you, Solomon?"

"Afraid not."

"You see, children, in our duel, Solomon also forfeited a victory… to save my life!"

That received a gasp from the younger audience.

* * *

_We were in the same position you kids were. Solomon was ready to finish off the attack. Suddenly the heat and lack of fresh air began to get to me. I felt weak. _

"_So, Solomon, did you… get… the card… you need?"_

"_Hmmm…"_

"_Come on now… don't keep… me… uuuhhhh." I collapsed, feeling weak and sick._

"_Arthur, I… forfeit."_

"_Solomon, please… don't forfeit on my account."_

"_You need the water a lot more than I do. Here, drink."_

"_You didn't have to surrender."_

"_What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't watch out for my friend?"_

_Soon after that, the lantern went out but then a new source of light appeared: natural daylight, as a hole opened up above us. It was Dr. Hunter and the other members._

"_Arthur, Solomon, are you two all right?"_

"_Hurry and get a stretcher down here, Arthur is very weak."_

_Dr. Hunter nodded and turned to one of the younger workers. "Miss Ishtar, get a stretcher for Professor Hopkins."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_I'm glad you two are okay," Dr. Hunter said as he lowered himself on a rope. "As wild as your theories are, Arthur, I would never want to lose a valuable asset to the team."

* * *

_

"Solomon saved my life that day, but there's more. While it was true that I sent any number of my monsters to the graveyard to bring the Shadow Ghoul up to its ultimate potential, I never failed to honor those monsters for their sacrifice. In their own way, they were just as valuable as the Shadow Ghoul itself. You see, Rebecca, a Duelist must always respect his or her opponent."

"That's true," Mokuba agreed. "Seto often tells me that if you don't respect your opponent, then there's really no fun in beating him."

"That's one way of putting it. In this case, I respected him so much, that I gave him my Blue-Eyes White Dragon as a token of my thanks."

"Yeah, and he showed his respect and thanks by ripping it up!" Rebecca accused.

Solomon lowered his head. "It was damaged, Arthur, there wasn't anything I could do to stop it, I'm sorry."

"That doesn't matter, Solomon, what matter is that you kept it as a token of our friendship." Arthur turned to Rebecca. "Now, do you see, Rebecca, great duels can form the basis of great and lasting friendships, because it's all about heart."

"My heart?"

"The heart of every Duelist; that is what the Heart of the Cards is, respecting and honoring your cards as much as you do your friendships."

Rebecca turned to Yugi, "Oh, Yugi, I… I'm sorry."

"It's okay Rebecca."

For the first time since they first met, Rebecca let out a genuine smile. "You really mean it?"

"Of course I do, as a matter of fact, take this card." He handed her The Ties of Friendship.

"The Ties of Friendship?"

"Yeah, I want you to have it, Rebecca."

"Oh, thanks, Yugi," Rebecca said giving Yugi a fierce hug.

Even Harold had to admit that he was glad that they weren't fighting any more.

Arthur turned to Solomon. "Say, Solomon, it's been ages since you and I dueled."

"Oh brother," Mokuba groaned.

"Is that a challenge I hear, Arthur?" Solomon asked mischievously.

"This I gotta see," Joey said excitedly. "Dueling Grandpas!"

"Mister Moto, remember, you just got out of the hospital."

"Yes, but I could still out-duel any of you young tykes even if I was still in a coma." Everyone laughed.

The End


	42. Duel Monsters Quest Pt 1: The Final Fant...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 42: Duel Monsters Quest Pt 1: The Final Fantasy  
Episode Basis: Legendary Heroes Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Solomon told the children the story of how he met Rebecca's Grandfather, Professor Arthur Hopkins, and how they, under the supervision of Dr. Adam Hunter, began to investigate an Egyptian Archives that told about Shadow Games, contests that, according to Prof. Hopkins, are very similar to Duel Monsters. He ended with them trapped in the Archives and having a duel for the last bit of water. Back in present time, the duel continued with Yugi getting rid of Rebecca's Millennium Shield and bringing her down to 200 life points. Then Rebecca turned the tables by summoning the Shadow Ghoul, a creature that gets a 100 point power boost for every monster in the graveyard. Yugi was outraged not at the monster, but that Rebecca was willing to throw away eleven monster cards just to power up her one Shadow Ghoul. Rebecca got that stuck-up attitude, dismissing it as the ramblings of a family of thieves. Just when it seemed like Yugi would win, he forfeited. Rebecca was happy, but then threw a tantrum when she saw that her Grandfather's Blue-Eyes White Dragon had been torn up and wouldn't listen to reason. Suddenly Arthur Hopkins himself appeared. He revealed that during the duel, he collapsed. Solomon chose to forfeit because Arthur needed the water more. As it turned out, Yugi could've won, but forfeited to teach Rebecca about respecting her cards and her opponent. Everyone made up and Yugi gave Rebecca the Ties of Friendship that he won at Duelist Kingdom.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night in Domino. It was the type of night for something to go wrong. And for someone at Kaiba Corporation, it was about to go wrong.

Seto and Mokuba Kaiba had confronted the Kaiba Corporation Board of Directors on recent events.

"Mister Kaiba, we can explain…" Gansley began.

"Save it," Kaiba snapped. "I know what you did."

"But Mister Kaiba, we had a good reason," Johnson protested.

"Oh really, Johnson, well since you're the lawyer, maybe you won't mind hearing evidence to the contrary. First, you hired Kimo, an employee of this very company, to kidnap my brother and hold him hostage at Duelist Kingdom. Next, you try to off me not once, not twice, but three times: at my Mountain Estate, in my own house, and at Duelist Kingdom. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw all of you out into the street?"

"Sir, the reason we made a pact with Master… excuse me, Mister Pegasus, was to get revenge on the boy who humiliated you: Yugi Moto."

"Pegasus wanted to beat Yugi Moto for his own reasons," Gansley continued where Johnson left off. "So it was only logical that we pool our efforts and try to beat him for you."

"Look, when I have a rematch with Yugi Moto, it will be on my terms! I don't need anyone's help, especially not some old fogies who don't know a Duel Monster card from a hole in the head!"

"Forgive us, Mister Kaiba, we only wanted what's best for you. In fact, we've been hoping you would pay us a visit, we wanted your stamp of approval on our latest invention… it's your Virtual Duel Monsters Quest game. It's all set; we already have a test subject trying the game out right now."

"Impressive, but don't forget who's in charge here, I'll decide when it's ready for distribution."

"Why don't you try the game out for yourself, Seto," Gansley suggested. "That way, you can determine for yourself if it's fit for distribution."

"I will, but I don't want to see any of you crones here when I come back, otherwise it's more than your jobs that you will lose." Without waiting for a reply, Kaiba turned and exited the room, Mokuba following him like a faithful terrier.

* * *

"Seto, are you sure this is wise?" Mokuba asked as they descended in an elevator. "It's obviously a trap!"

"You're probably right, Mokuba, but I'm not afraid of anything those old farts can come up with. I've programmed every microchip of the game myself, so no matter what they try, I'll always beat the system." They came to the testing lab. A large capsule-shape container was at the center near a control panel. A chair was set up. Kaiba sat down in the chair as ear phones pressed into their assigned spots on his head and a visor lowered down over his head.

"Insert dueling deck into drive recognizer," the computer instructed. Kaiba took his Duel Monsters Deck and placed it inside a compartment that slid out from the arm rest. "All systems are go. Closing virtual screen." A glass panel lowered swallowing Kaiba into the pod. "Preparing virtual uplink."

"Seto, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Mokuba checked as he manned a control panel."

"Absolutely, now start it up." Seeing Mokuba's worried face, Kaiba reassured him, "I won't be long."

_I hope Seto knows what he's doing, _Mokuba thought as he pulled a handle all the way down. "Establishing virtual portal, opening pathways, generating entrance tunnel. Beginning virtual uplink!"

* * *

Kaiba could see a tunnel surrounded by beams of light. _The transport portal has really been smoothed out; I can't even feel my mind separating from my body. Now, let's see how the virtual world itself is.

* * *

_

When Kaiba opened his eyes, he found himself in a dense forest. He assessed his surroundings. _Looks like audio and visual are working okay. _Kaiba looked down at his left arm. He had the wrist holder that his portable holographic generators had, with his deck inserted into the slot. _Life points set at 2000. Looks like the transfer went smoothly._

(K: 2000)

* * *

"Maybe I was wrong," Mokuba said as he studied a 64 bit representation of his brother. "He's okay… so far."

* * *

As Kaiba went through the forest, he came upon his first obstacle: a giant two-headed dragon that Kaiba recognized as the Two-Headed King Rex. The attack points of the monster, 1600, were displayed in the air behind it.

"Just as I programmed," Kaiba said as he drew a card. "I summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Holding the card up made it glow and soon, Kaiba's favorite dragon made an appearance in a flash of light. "White Lightning Attack!" The Two-Headed King Rex was destroyed.

Suddenly a humanoid figure appeared. It was the Armed Ninja (1). Kaiba was confused, when he originally programmed it, he didn't include the Armed Ninja. And he definitely didn't program what came next.

The Armed Ninja threw a Duel Monster trap card which turned into a Dragon Capture Jar. Kaiba quickly ordered his Blue-Eyes to attack but it was too late, as Kaiba's dragon was sucked into the jar.

"No, I didn't program this; somebody must've reprogrammed the game's combat protocol!"

The Armed Ninja was suddenly right besides him. The stereotype ninja threw a net over Kaiba.

* * *

In the real world, Kaiba's virtual pod sparked with electricity. Mokuba could hear his brother scream out.

"Big Brother," Mokuba cried opening the screen. "Are you okay? Say something!" But it was no use, Kaiba was knocked out.

The doors closed and the blast shield lowered into place trapping Mokuba in the room.

"Your brother's fondness for technology has always been his weakness," Gansley said appearing on a monitor.

"What did you do?" Mokuba demanded to know.

"Seto should've heeded your warning, Little Mokuba, but now it's too late. His mind is imprisoned in his own game, thanks to some modifications that we made."

"Sabotage!" Mokuba realized.

"And now, you're our prisoner again and soon, nothing will stop us from seizing full control of Kaiba Corporation."

Mokuba knew he had to do something. He quickly ejected his brother's deck from the scanner.

When the guards entered the room, they found Kaiba's the only body there. Mokuba had escaped into the ventilation system.

* * *

"What, Mokuba escaped?" Gansley asked bewildered. "Well find him, idiot!"

"Relax," Johnson assured his partner. "We don't have to search for Mokuba, he'll come back to us soon enough."

"Why is that?"

"Because we have his brother and if Mokuba wants to save him, the only way is to enter the game and beat it, a scenario which, I can assure you, is quite impossible."

* * *

Mokuba ran through the raining streets. Crossing the street, Mokuba jumped back as he was almost ran over by a car. But he still fell into a puddle. Mokuba was wet and cold, and just a little bit scared. He had to find help, and Mokuba knew of only one person who could help in a situation like this. Seto may not like it, but it was the only choice he had left.

* * *

"I have a new card to show you," Solomon Moto told his grandson Yugi and his friends. He showed them a trap card. "It's a very powerful card called Trap Hole."

"Oooh, powerful trap card," Joey said. "I'll take it. Just put it on my tab, Gramps."

"Your tab's past due," Solomon retorted.

"Then put it on Tristan's."

"Hey!"

"Help me, someone help me." Mokuba burst into the game shop, drenched. "Please… you have to… help…" Mokuba collapsed.

"Mokuba!" Yugi cried.

* * *

Minutes later, Mokuba was dry again and was nursing some hot tea. He just finished telling Yugi and the others what happened.

Yugi recapped Mokuba's story. "So you're saying that the only way to free Kaiba is to win the game?"

"But how is it possible to reprogram an entire game?" Tea asked.

"They must've done it during Kaiba's little hiatus on Duelist Kingdom," Harold guessed.

"I don't know how they did it, but I… I thought you could help."

"Calm down, Mokuba, we will, we will," Solomon assured him. "Now tell us some more about this virtual pod your brother was working on."

"It's always been our dream to open up a theme park around the world. The Kaiba Land that you guys were at during Yugi's duel with Rebecca was supposed to be a prototype, and the arenas were only supposed to be a side attraction. Duel Monsters Quest was suppose to be the star of Kaiba Land, a fully interactive environment that would put the players right in the middle of a fantasy world where they would have to overcome challenges to complete the game and win. Obviously, it was a very timing task, and my brother had spent nights doing it. He started working on it about seven years ago."

_That's about the time I started putting together the Millennium Puzzle, _Yugi thought.

"He completed construction on the prototypes before you guys had your first duel."

"So there're more of them?" Joey asked.

Mokuba nodded. "Duel Monsters Quest was supposed to be the ultimate game; it was his dream and mine as well. But those corporate jerks turned it into a nightmare!"

"Stupid suits," Joey grumbled. "We'll beat them just like we did Pegasus!"

"That's right, we'll use the prototypes to enter the virtual world and rescue Kaiba," Yugi said.

"Thanks, guys."

Yugi and the gang left with Mokuba. Solomon watched them depart. "Just when I didn't think I could be more proud of those kids," he said.

* * *

Mokuba took Yugi and the others to a building that was still under construction. "This was supposed to be the flagship park of Kaiba Land," he explained. "But it's not scheduled for completion for another few months. I used to sneak in every now and then and watch them build it." Mokuba climbed the gate and opened it for the older children.

"Mokuba, what's with your brother and these dragons?" Harold asked as they passed a giant-size statue of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "No offense, but it looks like he's obsessed with them!"

"It's a long story," Mokuba said. "But you're right; sometimes he can get a little carried away with his Blue-Eyes White Dragons, especially when people use them without his permission like Pegasus."

_Man, what is it about this particular dragon that makes Kaiba so infatuated with them_? _I mean he treats them like he does his girlfriend or something._

"Here we are." Mokuba turned on the lights revealing three pods much like the one Kaiba was in. "Harold, can you help me flip on the main power?"

"Sure."

"Three pods," Joey observed. "I guess someone's staying behind. I nominate Tristan."

"And I nominate you," Tristan said getting Joey into a headlock.

"I know I'm going," Mokuba said.

"But Mokuba, you're the only one who knows how to work this thing," Joey pointed out.

"But I also know a lot about where we're going," Mokuba argued.

"Mokuba, show me how to operate it," Harold volunteered. "I'll volunteer to monitor you guys."

"Thanks, Harold."

"So I'm guessing it'll be me, Yug, and Mokuba," Joey said. He slapped Tristan on the shoulder. "Take care of my gorgeous bod, pal!"

"Gorgeous?"

"I really wish we could all join you guys there," Tea said.

"Thanks, Tea, but you also have an important assignment. Like Joey said, someone needs to look after things here," Yugi said. "Don't worry, we'll have Kaiba rescued and be back before no time."

"Yugi," Tea muttered.

"This is it," Harold announced as he manned the control panel. "Everyone, put your seats in their upright position and fasten your safety belts, you're about to take a vacation from reality. Closing virtual screens." The hatches closed. "Establishing connection…" The visors and shoulder harnesses lowered over each of the occupants. "Opening pathways… generating entrance tunnel… virtual uplink in five… four… three… two… one… beginning uplink!" The pods started to glow as Harold pulled the lever. Then they stopped. Tea watched Yugi's sleeping form.

"Be careful," she muttered.

* * *

The surge of power triggered an alarm at Kaiba Corporation.

"See, I told you," Johnson said. "Mokuba came back just like I predicted."

"Yes but he brought Yugi Moto and those other brats with him," Gansley pointed out.

"Not to worry, once Kimo goes down there and gets rid of them, our take over of Kaiba Corporation will be certain," Johnson said.

"With pleasure," Kimo said, the scar he got from being knocked down the steps of Pegasus's castle by Harold throbbing. "I'll take great satisfaction in destroying each and very life in that building." _Especially that foolish boy who knocked me down in the first place, that Watcher.

* * *

_

"I'm glad I've got my deck with me," Yugi said. "But this life point counter makes me a little uneasy."

(Y: 2000)  
(J: 2000)  
(M: 2000)

"I mean in a normal video game, if you lose your life, its game over. What could happen here?"

"Seto originally planned that when life points are lost; the player gets ejected from the virtual world. But since those Executive goons reprogrammed it, it might be wise if we don't find out."

Soon, they came to a cemetery. "Man, that's scary," Mokuba commented.

"Yeah, its hard to believe that all this is virtual," Yugi said.

Joey heard a sound behind him and stopped. Slowly, he turned around…

"Aaaaah! Zombie!" Joey cried. Standing before him was Armored Zombie (2). Two more zombies joined him: Dragon Zombie and Clown Zombie. Their attack points and defense points were displayed over them. "Wait a second; what do we have to worry about? Even though they're zombies, they're also Duel Monsters. Which means, all I have to do is draw a card…?" Joey drew a card from his deck. "And… uh… I'm not really sure what to do next." Yugi and Mokuba face-faulted.

"Let me show you how it's done," Mokuba said drawing a card and holding it up. "I summon the Rude Kaiser!"

Yugi copied Mokuba's movements. "And I summon the Dark Magician!"

"Attack!" Both Yugi and Mokuba shouted. The Rude Kaiser slashed Dragon Zombie while the Dark Magician blasted the other two.

Suddenly the zombies reappeared.

"No, they're back again!" Mokuba cried.

"I got it," Joey called as he drew a card. "I summon the Flame Swordsman! Flaming Sword of Battle!"

But as the Flame Swordsman struck down the Dragon Zombie, Yugi called, "Joey, cancel your attack!"

It was too late, as the dragon reformed stronger and destroyed the Flame Swordsman.

(DZ: 1920)

(Y: 2000)  
(J: 1820)  
(M: 2000)

"Zombie monsters are immortal in the graveyard," Yugi explained. "But think about it, zombie monsters do have one weakness. Just think, Joey, you defeated them before, and you can defeat them again."

Joey gasped as he recalled his duel with Bonz at Duelist Kingdom. "That's right, zombies have 0 defense points! So if I use the Shield and Sword card…" Joey held up the card.

(AZ: 1650-0, 0-1650)  
(CZ: 1450-0, 0-1450)  
(DZ: 1920-0, 0-1920)

"Their attack power becomes 0 and they can't attack! All right, it's all yours, Yugi!"

"Right; go, Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" The Dark Magician destroyed all three of them with one shot.

The others cheered as a card with money on it appeared. "Look at this, Mokuba," Yugi said. "It looks like some sort of virtual money."

"I wonder if it's worth anything," Mokuba said.

"Hey, my life points aren't going back up!" Joey complained.

"That can't be good," Mokuba commented.

"I guess these virtual monsters are playing for keeps." Joey then noticed something. A tiny face hiding behind a grave stone. "A fairy?"

"Hey, I recognize it," Yugi said. "It's a Key Mace (3)! But I wonder what it's doing here."

"Hey, I bet it's here to help the players out. In video games, fairies are always placed there to help the players."

"You might be right, Joey," Yugi said as the Key mace took off. It then doubled back towards them and moved off again. "I think it wants us to follow." The three humans took off but soon lost it near a cliff side.

"Nuts, lost it, that slippery little sprite," Joey said.

"Guys, take a look at this!" Mokuba called.

"Did you find it?" Yugi asked.

"No, but I think I found what it was trying to show us."

Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba came to an entire virtual town. The layout looked vaguely Middle-Eastern, even Egyptian to Yugi's eyes.

"In RPGs, towns are a perfect place to gather stuff and info," Joey said.

"I'll say, take a look at this," Yugi said showing them a stand with fusion Duel Monster cards.

"Oh yeah, now this I like," Joey said. "We'll take it."

"I'm not sure it works that way, Joey," Yugi said.

Joey then noticed the price of the card: 2000 coins.

"You've got to be kidding me! We must've got at least that much fighting those zombies," Joey said checking the treasure card he received.

The number on it was 5.

"Guys, let's focus here," Mokuba said. "We're here to rescue my brother."

"So let's split up and search for anyone who has seen him or knows something about what happened. We'll meet back at the water fountain."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Yugi arrived at the water fountain, still sore from a bouncer throwing him out of an eatery (that turned out to be an over 21 bar, who knew?).

"Yug," Joey called.

"Hey, Joey, did you find anything?" Yugi then noticed that Joey wasn't alone, he had a tag along: a dog.

"Yeah, I found out that I hate virtual dogs," Joey said trying to dislodge the dog from his coat tail.

"Guys, I found something," Mokuba said. He showed them a large mountain on the other side of the desert. "An old woman who I was talking to said that she saw a man with a prisoner heading in that direction. Apparently, there's some sort of ancient temple there. And the only way to get there is to cross this desert."

"Great, so let's hop the next train out and…" Mokuba was already running into the desert. Yugi and Joey gave chase.

* * *

"I've got to hand it to your brother," Joey said to Mokuba as they trekked through a sand storm. "This virtual sand tastes just like the real thing."

"Maybe we should go back," Yugi suggested.

"No, we have to keep going," Mokuba urged. "We have to find Seto!"

Suddenly the wind started to get fiercer. A tornado was blasting right towards them and it swept them up.

When Yugi awoke next, he was back in the town, Joey and Mokuba too. They figured that the twister blew them back. Mokuba was shaken, but all right. Suddenly they heard an old man's laughter. "That ain't no way to be crossing a desert."

Yugi and Joey ran up to him. "Are you saying you know a way to cross it?" Joey asked.

"No, not me, them darn desert-crossing Niwatori chickens can cross it with ease."

"Oh, I see," Joey said. "The Niwatori (4) monster card!"

"Thanks, Mister," Yugi said. "Do you know where we can get one?"

"They can't be got, they can only be won."

"Just talk straight, you old bird!" Joey snapped.

"'Prized bird?' You bet'cha, especially in these parts." The man laughed.

Yugi and Joey cringed.

"Maybe one of the card stands has one," Mokuba suggested.

"It's worth a try," Yugi said.

* * *

Back in reality, Kimo and over a dozen henchmen pulled up to the Kaiba Land building. "This is it men," Kimo said putting on a set of spiked knuckles. "Soon, we'll teach those scrawny runts not to mess with the big boys."

Inside, Tea, Tristan, and Harold watched over the bodies of their friends. "They've been gone an awfully long time," Tea said.

"The computer's says their vitals are strong and steady," Harold reported. "Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I once saw Joey play a video game for three days straight without even blinking. And Yugi's the King of Games, and Mokuba's the brother of Seto Kaiba, if anyone can get through this, I'm sure they can."

"But it's just boring waiting around here," Tea complained.

"Hey, I know something we can do to pass the time," Tristan said. "A game, it's called Guess My Facial Hair."

Tea looked at him sourly. "I think I'll pass."

"Me too," Harold agreed.

"Okay, then, how about a story: about my first crush."

"No," Tea and Harold both said.

"Well, do you want to hear about my dream?"

"NO!" They both shouted.

"Why don't you just go take a nap in the corner," Tea suggested.

A loud banging sound came from outside. "What was that?"

"Hold on, I'll pull up a surveillance camera," Harold said. On one of the monitors, a live feed of Kimo and his team trying to break down the outer gate. "It's Kimo!"

"You mean that muscle-bound moron who works for Pegasus?" Tea asked.

"The one and only, and I'm guessing those Kaiba Corp. guys are paying him now."

"One thing's for sure, they're not here for a friendly chat," Tristan said.

* * *

Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba slumped on the side of the water fountain. Not one of the card stands in the town had that Niwatori card.

"I can't believe nobody has that Niwatori card," Mokuba complained.

"No wonder it's such a prized bird around here," Joey cracked.

Yugi gasped as an idea came to him. He ran off. "That's what the old man meant!" Joey and Mokuba found Yugi staring at a sign with a picture of the Niwatori card on it. Yugi read the sign, "fame, glory, and the prized Niwatori card await the warrior who can challenge our champion. All those interested should come to Shadow Coliseum.'"

"Yes, this could be the key," Joey cried happily. "Let's sign up; I always wanted to be a warrior." He and Mokuba headed off but Yugi stared suspiciously at the sign. In addition to the picture of the Niwatori card, there was also the picture of a woman in a mask and cape. "Hey Yug, something wrong?"

"No, I don't think so; she just looks familiar, like I've seen her before."

"Yeah, in your dreams," Joey said grabbing Yugi by the collar. "Come on, besides, you already have someone waiting for you at home."

"Huh, what? Hey, Joey, I can walk by myself, you know."

* * *

Tea sneezed. "Man, my ears feel like they're burning up."

"Forget about your ears, we have a serious problem," Tristan said. "Kimo and his goons just broke through the front gate and it looks like they're ready to cause trouble!"

Harold stood. "I'll hold them off."

"Harold, are you nuts? You'd be outnumbered 13 to 1!"

"They probably won't think twice about hurting you or worse!"

"Maybe they will get me, but at least I'll buy Yugi and the others some time to rescue Kaiba." He got up. "Tea, barricade the door with anything and everything you can find! Tristan, continue to monitor Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba, we have to back them up in any way we can."

"Good luck," Tristan said.

"Please come back alive," Tea pleaded.

"Don't worry, I will," Harold said. But as he left the room, he thought, _at least I hope I will.

* * *

_

The Shadow Coliseum looked more like Wrigley Field than an actual Roman coliseum. But its architecture was worn but sturdy. The Grand Battle-Master man, if one could call him that, was a green pudgy individual with warts on his head and a long tongue, as the kids found out the hard way as he snatched up a fly that was buzzing around him.

"So one of you wants to be a coliseum warrior? I don't know, we take our gladiator matches very seriously, but if it's a shot at the champion you desire... one moment…" the Battle-Master sucked up another fly much to the disgust of the others. "Far be it for me to stand in your way." He handed Yugi a pig mask and a green cloak. "Here, your battle mask and combat cape."

"Is all this stuff really necessary?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, if you're going to lose all of your life points, you may as well look like a hero."

"All of my life points?"

"Give that stuff to me, Yug."

"But why, Joey?"

"I'm not going to let you risk all your life points. You and Mokuba are the key in rescuing Kaiba. Besides, if I lose all my life points, I'll just be ejected from the game. No biggie."

"You're going to have to be extra careful, Joey," Yugi pointed out.

"Yup, but so will the Champion once he sees the skills that I have."

"Thanks, Joey," Mokuba said.

"Forget about it."

* * *

The crowd, while small, was getting impatient for the battle to start. The Battle Master took his spot in the viewing box. "Ladies and gentlemen, we've finally found a soul brave enough to challenge our champion! I present to you the purveyor of poundings, the picture of pugnacity, the pig who packs a punch, I present to you… Senor Porky!"

Joey walked out wearing the cloak and pig mask. The crowd jeered him with pig names and cries of "fry his bacon!"

_Could be worse, _Joey thought. _I could be called a lap dog._

"Come on, Joey, you can do it!" Yugi cheered from the stands.

The Battle Master waved his hand towards the other side of the ring. "Now, introducing our undefeated champ: the monarch of mayhem, the queen of mean, Madam Butterfly!" A woman was carried out on a chair escorted by six strong men. She wore a butterfly mask and red cape. Her long blonde hair fell down behind her back.

_Whoa, the champ's a girl, _Joey realized as Madam Butterfly leaped off her chair. _And from the look of things, she's ready to rumble_!

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Armed Ninja  
Level: 1  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 300

(2)  
Name: Armored Zombie  
Level: 3  
Type: Zombie  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 0

(3)  
Name: Key Mace #2  
Level: 2  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 600

(4)  
Name: Niwatori  
Level: 3  
Type: Winged Beast  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 900  
DEF: 800


	43. Duel Monsters Quest Pt 2: The Legendary ...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 43: Duel Monsters Quest Pt 2: The Legendary Heroes  
Episode Basis: The Legendary Heroes Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! While testing out his new virtual pod, Seto Kaiba fell victim to a nefarious plot set forth by the Kaiba Corp. Board of Directors. Mokuba ran to get help and he, Yugi, and Joey entered the virtual world where they encountered zombies, sand storms, and a kooky old man who revealed that the only way to cross the desert is by the Niwatori monster card. To get it, Joey entered a match against the coliseum champion, a woman by the name of "Madam Butterfly." In the real world, Tea, Tristan, and Harold discovered that they had their own problems: Kimo and a team of guards sent by Kaiba Corporation to unplug the pods and remove any hope of rescuing Kaiba. Harold volunteered to intercept them in hopes of buying Yugi and the others time they need to rescue Kaiba. Can Joey and Harold win their battles?

* * *

As Kimo and his thugs entered the Kaiba Land theme park (still under construction), Kimo relished in what he would do the kids once he laid his hands on them. He would beat up the ones still in the real world, beat them up in body and spirit. Then he would unplug the pods to make sure the three who entered the virtual world would never come back, and then he would put a bullet through their bodies just in case they do find a way to come back. It would be the perfect revenge for what they did to him on Duelist Kingdom.

"Theme park's closed, boys," a hoarse voice said. "Why don't you come back in the morning?" Kimo looked up and saw a red cloaked figure sitting on a pile of lumber.

"It's him," one of Kimo's minions said. "It's the one who attacked us at Duelist Kingdom!"

"Who are you?" Kimo demanded to know.

"You don't deserve to know my name," the cloaked figure said jumping down. "But since you asked so politely, I'll tell you. You can call me… Avatar!"

"Avatar, huh? Well you're name's going to be mud after we get through with you. Get him, boys!" The guards lunged forward.

And hit an invisible wall inches before they could reach Avatar.

"Gets them every time," Avatar said chuckling as the ring of archaic symbols returned to his wrist band. He turned to Kimo. "Care to try your luck, big boy?"

With a roar of rage, Kimo charged forward. At the last moment, Avatar jumped out of the way and Kimo used his set of spiked knuckles to break the chord keeping a pile of steel pipes together. With the chord broken, the pipes tumbled onto Kimo.

_Let's hope I can tire these guys out so they won't be able to get to the others inside.

* * *

_

Inside the experimental lab, Tristan and Tea shoved every movable piece of furniture up against it.

"Harold better be keeping them busy out there," Tristan said. "These won't be able to stop them for long."

Tea scrunched up and stared at the three boys in the pods. _Yugi, I hope you're getting closer to reaching Kaiba, otherwise you won't be able to return in body and mind.

* * *

_

Even through the pig mask and green cloak, Joey's defiance showed through as he faced off against Madam Butterfly.

"I knew men could be dirty like pigs, I didn't know that they dressed the part," Madam Butterfly cracked as she revealed a Duel Monster card from her red cape. "Hope you duel better than you smell, you swine."

"You know what I like about butterflies? They don't talk!" Joey retorted. _Man, this chick's almost as annoying as Mai._

"Let's duel!" They both cried.

(J: 1820)  
(M.B.: 2000)

"This card will clip her wings," Joey said drawing a card. "I summon the Flame Swordsman!" The Flame Swordsman's attack and defense points appeared for all to see.

"Have I got a girl for you… Harpie Lady in attack mode!"

"At least it's a monster that Joey's used to fighting," Yugi told Mokuba.

_Harpie Lady, I've definitely seen her before. _Joey shrugged, _eh, the Swordsman will take care of her. _"Flame Swordsman, attack with Flaming Sword of Battle!"

"I knew it," Madam Butterfly said holding up another card. "Pigs don't know about trap cards. Go, Mirror Wall!" The Swordsman's attack was reflected back on it and the warrior was sent sliding back to Joey. And to add insult to injury, its attack points were lowered.

(FS: 1800-900)

Joey gasped, _I've seen this strategy before, Mai always uses that combo_!

Yugi was thinking the same thing: "Can it be?"

Madam Butterfly laughed, "My Harpie Lady really knows how to bring home the bacon."

_That's it, only one Duelist can be this annoying._

"Ready for the big finish?" She equipped Harpie Lady with Rose Whip.

(HL: 1300-1800)

"Harpie Lady, Rose Whip attack!"

Harpie Lady charged towards the Flame Swordsman.

"TIME OUT!" Joey called. Harpie Lady skidded to a halt.

"What is it now, Wilbur?"

"I knew it; you're Mai Valentine, aren't you?"

The woman gasped, "But how…"

"Perhaps you shouldn't have used the same combo you used at Duelist Kingdom," Joey said emphasizing the last two words. The woman took a step back. Joey let out a slight chuckle as he took off his mask.

"Joey, is that you?"

"In the flesh, so to speak."

Now the woman took off her mask as well. Sure enough, it was Mai Valentine.

"I knew I recognized her," Yugi said.

"Mai Valentine, she was another Duelist Kingdom finalist, wasn't she?" Mokuba asked. Yugi nodded and the two boys jumped into the ring.

* * *

A/N: Okay, before I continue, I just wanted to point out some inconsistencies. In the real show, Mokuba recognized Bakura even though he hasn't met Bakura before. In this episode, it was the same thing with Mai. It's the little things that get me.

* * *

"Yugi, Mokuba, you're here too?"

"Mai, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked happily.

"I'm just testing this game for some suits at Kaiba Corp."

"Listen, you could be in real danger, Mai," Joey said.

"Yeah," Mokuba agreed. "Those same suits kidnapped my Big Brother."

"Kaiba's in a temple across the desert, he's trapped there but we can't cross without the Niwatori card," Yugi continued.

By this time, the crowd was turning ugly. Most of them were yelling for the match to continue.

"Looks like this virtual crowd's ready to lynch us if we don't finish the duel," Joey said.

"Well I'm not so keen about crossing the desert, but I'm definitely over this place." She gave them a wink. "And don't you worry about the Niwatori card. Just be ready with a huge distraction for when we leave."

"Got it covered," Yugi said holding up a trap card.

Mai locked eyes with her Harpie Lady. She then cried out, "Harpie Lady, Rose Whip Attack!" The Harpie Lady cracked the whip which took the Niwatori card from its spot next to the Battle-Master.

"Now, Yugi!"

"Right! Go, Solar Ray!" The entire temple was covered in a flash of light as everyone (Harpie Lady included) escaped.

"Smart thinking, Mai," Yugi said.

"I'm not just another pretty face," Mai said.

"Well guys," Joey said as he and Mai ditched their battle costumes. "I hope you can think of another plan, because we got tailgaters!" The crowd, having recovered from Yugi's trap card, was running after them. "You know, I've had just about enough of this! Go, Trap Hole!" A large hole appeared in the middle of the street causing some of the crowd to fall in. Fortunately, the trap hole covered the street so nobody could get around, at least not for a while. "By the time they get around that, we'll be long gone!"

"Joey…"

"Don't worry, Yug, I'll pay for it with my next allowance."

A few minutes later, the four were standing on the outskirts of the town. "Mai, would you do the honors?" Joey asked.

Mai nodded and held out the card. "I summon Niwatori!" Four large chickens appeared. "Let's head 'em up and move 'em out."

"You always wanted to say that, didn't you?" Joey asked.

"It was just too tempting to pass up."

Avatar used his shield to block the advance of another guard. Suddenly Kimo ran up behind him and hit him. The figure went down.

"Surround him, you fools!" Kimo instructed. "He can only make his shield go in one direction." The guards encircled him and started kicking him while he was down. "Stand back!" Kimo released another stack of plywood which all fell on Avatar. "That took care of him. Now, let's take care of the other brats." They turned and went inside.

* * *

Tristan saw them through the security camera. "Nuts, Harold must've not have been able to stop them!"

"Oh no!" Tea gasped.

"Nothing we can do now except to continue to block the door and hope for the best," Tristan said.

Tea just stared at Yugi's body in the pod.

* * *

"So you're saying Kaiba-Corp. paid you to come here and test it, Mai?" Joey asked as they trekked through the desert.

"That's right."

"I wonder why."

"Probably to make sure everything would go according to plan when they used it on my brother," Mokuba guessed.

"Well it must've worked because when I asked if I could leave, nobody answered me. Looks like we're all trapped here."

"Hopefully when we rescue Kaiba and finish the game, an exit portal will open up and release all of us," Yugi assured them.

"So Yugi, where's the rest of your merry little band?" Mai asked turning around.

"Back in the real world watching our bodies," Yugi said but mentally wondered why Mai would ask about Tea, Tristan, and Harold? "There were only three pods so half of us had to stay behind."

"Just as well, with those 5 goons reprogramming the entire game, this place ain't exactly the best place to honeymoon if you know what I mean," Mai said giving Yugi a wink.

"Uh… yeah, I understand you," Yugi said, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Fortunately, the subject was suddenly changed as an earthquake shook the desert around them. A large creature with a dragon-shaped head and vine tentacles appeared.

"It's a Sand Stone (1)!" Yugi recognized.

"We'll never get out of here!" Mokuba cried depressingly.

"That's it, no more playing around!" Joey said as he summoned his most powerful dragon. His monster stood the same enormous height as the Sand Stone. Its mouth was letting out steam. "Go, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Inferno Fire Blast!" The large dragon let loose with a fireball that obliterated the Sand Storm. Everyone cheered.

"Hey look, the storm's clearing up," Mai said as the wind died down.

"Defeating that monster must've caused the desert to calm," Yugi figured. "Wait, look at that!"

"What is it?" Joey asked. They saw a large temple structure, it resembled a little bit to a Mayan High Priest's Grave Pyramid.

* * *

A/N: And now, kiddies, for your history's lesson. According to legend, the High Priest's Grave Pyramid was where young Mayans trained to become priests. It was said that there was a link to the underworld there. The initiate was supposed to go through three trials of the underworld. When/if they accomplish those trials, they would be admitted to a secret sanctuary where the last right would take place: they would remove a heart from a still living body and offer it to their gods. Gruesome? Oh yeah! Dangerous? You bet! Fun? Depends on your definition of fun.

* * *

"That must be the ancient temple the old woman told me about," Mokuba said. "Seto must be there!"

"Go, Drumsticks!" Joey cried as they took off again.

"Uh… guys, Joey just named his chicken."

"It's a Niwatori, Mai."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Hey check this out," Tristan said. "If I'm looking at this right, someone new's joined up with Yugi and Joey."

"Is it Kaiba?" Tea asked.

"No, it looks like… Mai?"

"Mai Valentine? What's she doing here?"

"Beats me, but hopefully she can help Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba find Kaiba before Lunk Head and the Brute Squad burst in. Keep watching, I'll go find something else to barricade the door with."

* * *

"Wow, this place is huge!" Joey said. The Ancient Temple was a lot bigger up close. It actually looked like a castle standing on top of a pyramid and braced up against the mountain. Mai breathed a sigh of relief.

Mokuba leapt off his Niwatori and ran inside. "I'm coming, Seto!"

"Mokuba, wait," Joey called out. He grunted in frustration. "Come on; let's go before we lose both Kaiba Brothers again."

The inside was a direct contrast to outside. The inside was just a deep dark cave. "This temple's seen better days," Joey commented.

"No kidding," Mai agreed. "Creepy."

"Yeah, let's try to stick together," Yugi suggested.

The group came to a large wooden door. Joey opened it and stopped dead in his tracks. They were in a room with walls in random directions.

It was a labyrinth dungeon.

"Whoa, this is just like where we dueled them weird Paradox Brothers," Joey told Yugi.

The doors swung shut. Joey pounded on them but to no avail. "Sorry, guys, it's locked tight."

"Well, no one ever won a game by going back the way they came," Yugi said. "We'll just have to go through that maze to find Kaiba."

A female scream echoed through the dungeon.

"Someone's in trouble!" Yugi concluded.

"I'm on it," Joey said shoving past Mai and running into the maze.

Mai pouted, "That doofus will do anything to meet a girl. I guess he knows I'm way out of his league."

Suddenly a metal tank with multiple drills burst through the wall and headed right towards them.

"It's a Labyrinth Tank, run!" Yugi cried. The tank chased then through the maze. They soon came upon Joey who was at an intersection.

"Joey, run!" Mai called out. Joey panicked and turned left.

But another Labyrinth Tank came around the corner blocking their way. They turned to take the right passage but a Labyrinth Tank was already blocking that. And the first one had already caught up to them.

"We're boxed in," Yugi said.

"Okay, anybody got a plan?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, get passed those tanks," Yugi answered.

"Got a plan B?"

Yugi drew a card. "I sure do, I use Magical Hats!" A hat covered them just as the three Labyrinth Tanks fired their lasers destroying it.

"I love that trick," Joey commented. The remaining Magical Hats had spread out in different areas of the maze. "You got us out of there just in time, Yugi. Now let's leave this party." The Magical Hat that really contained Yugi and the others started to move to an intersection. Once there, it disappeared and the group ran around several corners. "Okay, I think we're safe."

The ground under them trembled slightly. "Think again," Mai retorted. "It won't take those tanks long to zero in on us."

"Which way do we go?" Mokuba asked.

Suddenly a little fairy flew down and hovered by Yugi. "Look, guys, it's another fairy."

"You sure? Looks like the same one from the graveyard to me," Joey commented. The fairy was gesturing with its hand. "I think she wants us to follow her."

"Let's do it," Mai said. "I don't want to spend any longer in this place than I have to." The group followed the fairy until they found a peculiar sight.

"Uh… Mokuba, what are you doing wearing a dress?" Joey asked.

"Joey, I'm right besides you," Mokuba pointed out.

Joey turned and saw Mokuba giving him the classic Kaiba scowl. "Well if you're here, then who's that?"

"Iru!" The female Mokuba cried happily hugging the fairy.

"Whoa, freaky, they could be twins," Yugi commented. The female version of Mokuba had the same face, same skin tone, same hair; they were even the same height. The only way you could tell them apart (besides from the clothes) was that the female Mokuba had eyes that were violet.

"We heard someone call for help," Mokuba stepping up besides his virtual doppelganger. "Are you all right?"

"I lost Iru, my guide," she explained.

"Well we're all here now," Joey said. He turned to the female Mokuba. "So can you lead us out of this rat trap?"

She shook her head, "I'm lost too." The Duelists were crest-fallen. "But Iru will find a way out for us." That perked them up.

Sure enough, Iru lead them out of the maze.

And right into deep trouble.

"It's the Gate Guardian!" Joey realized seeing the triple monster. "The Kaiba Corp. crooks must've put it in here to stop us!"

"How can we defeat something that powerful?" Mai asked. "It can crush us in one attack!" She snapped her fingers. "Why is everything stacked against us?"

"We can overcome anything by working together," Yugi said.

"Right, Yug, let's team up!"

"Let's duel!" They both cried.

"I'll combine my Red-Eyes Black Dragon…"

"And my Summoned Skull…"

"And fuse them together with Polymerization," they both shouted. "To form the Black Skull Dragon!"

Unfortunately, the Black Skull Dragon's attack power was only 3200, weaker than Gate Guardian. "Nice try, guys, but we need more power."

"You want more power, you got more power," Joey said. "I equip Black Skull Dragon with Dragon Nails raising its attack power by 700 points!"

(BSD: 3200-3900)

"Molten Fireball Attack!" With a blast of fire, the Gate Guardian was destroyed.

"It's so amazing," the female Mokuba said. "You're all so brave just like the Legendary Heroes."

"It was nothing," Joey said rubbing his nose.

"Legendary Heroes?" Yugi asked.

But before she could explain, a chorus of voices came from the other side of the tunnel. An old lady accompanied by over twenty guards. "Nana!" She cried.

"My Lady, we've been worried sick about you," the old woman said. She then noticed Yugi and the others. "I see that you've made some new friends."

"They saved me; they're the bravest warriors I have ever seen."

The search party gasped.

"As thanks, I'd like to invite them as guests at the palace."

"The Palace?" The Duelists asked.

* * *

"Wake up, Seto Kaiba!"

Kaiba opened his eyes. "Where am I?" He asked.

"You're with me!" An orange human in a purple suit and hat rose from the ground.

"Witty Phantom (2)? You took me captive in my own game?"

"Yes."

"Then release me, I command it!"

"This is no longer your world to command," Witty Phantom said putting on his hat. "Your game's been reprogrammed. Looks like you're a little late to the party."

"Gee, I never liked parties," Kaiba replied dryly.

"But you're the guest of honor, or at least you will be very soon. You see, Kaiba, you will have the great privilege of being our offering to the Mythic Dragon (3). Until then, your misery will be in my capable hands."

"That's enough," Kaiba said and looked to the ceiling of the cave that he found himself in. "Override protocol, end the game now!"

Witty Phantom wagged his finger. "I told you, your program's been rewritten. Your silly little safety precautions are a thing of the past. Now when you lose the game, you lose… everything! Now excuse me, there's so much to do before the other offering arrives."

"Another offering?" Kaiba was puzzled. The only ones who know about this are himself, Mokuba, and the Board of Directors. But they wouldn't put his little brother at risk; a Kaiba is needed to make any change of control legal which is why Pegasus had him kidnapped in the first place. Who else, who else does the Board plan on bringing in on this scandal?

"I know how much you like the spotlight but I guess now you'll just have to share it." And amidst Kaiba's protests not to, the Witty Phantom left.

* * *

"I still don't know what to make of this crazy game world," Joey said as they rode in a second carriage behind the Lady Edina and her nana. "But I like this a lot more than I like the cave."

"Well I like Edina," Mai said. "At least she knows how to travel in style."

Yugi agreed, "You should be flattered, Mokuba, that your brother based such a cool character on you."

"Me?"

"Yeah… My Lady," Joey teased.

"Knock it off!" Mokuba snapped.

"Look at that!" Everyone looked out the side window to see a beautiful palace on top of a mountain.

"I hope they got food in this game."

"I just hope they can help us, we have to find Seto," Mokuba reminded them.

The red carpet was literally laid out for them as the carriages pulled to a stop inside the courtyard of the palace. Guards saluted as Edina and her Nana passed by.

Yugi felt something move around on his head. He looked up and just could barely make out a little fairy riding in his hair.

Edina saw it and let out a little chuckle. "It seems Iru has taken a liking to you."

"Tea's going to be jealous," Mai muttered in a sing-song voice. Joey snickered.

Ignoring the two older Duelists, Yugi asked, "Is this your palace?"

"Why yes," Edina replied. "I am Princess of the land of Sim-Lau, Edina."

"Princess?" The Duelists said shocked.

The crew was invited to a dinner held for the return of the Princess.

"Careful, everyone, keep your hands and feet away from Joey's mouth at all times," Mai cracked seeing Joey's "table manners". Then, "Are you all right?"

"Oh yeah," Joey gasped as the color came back into his face. "Happens all the time."

"Disgusting."

"Princess Edina," Mokuba addressed. "Do you have any word on my brother, Seto Kaiba?"

"Well I didn't want to say anything," Edina said morose. "But people often disappear when its time to make the offerings."

Even Joey paused upon hearing that (kind of a bad idea, since he currently had a drumstick in his mouth).

"What offerings?" Yugi asked.

"What do you mean?" Mai threw in.

"Every year about this time, we, meaning us and another kingdom, must make sacrifices to the Mythic Dragon. If we don't, it terrorizes our land. The other kingdom has already chosen their sacrifice, a stranger from a far-away land."

"That must be Seto! Please, tell me where he is!"

"He's taken to where all the people who are going to be sacrificed are taken: a dark castle floating in the sky."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Joey wondered as he finally had his fill.

"The Castle of Dark Illusions," Yugi concluded.

"Not that thing again," Mai moaned.

"That painting tells the tale." Edina gestured to a painting on the wall behind Yugi and Joey. On one side was day and on the other side was night. A bird was shown in between the two. "We have passed down the legend for generations. Long ago, a hero escaped that dreaded castle on a flying machine. It is said that he hid his vessel in Sim-Lau a thousand years ago. We have tried looking for it but it has been all but impossible. And there's no other way to get to the castle."

"What about flying on Joey's dragon?" Mai offered.

"A magic barrier keeps any and all Duel Monsters from entering or leaving the dark castle."

"Sounds like Mirror Force," Yugi analyzed.

Mokuba looked down glumly.

"Hey, don't worry," Mai said placing a hand on his arm. "Just keep telling yourself that it's just a game." Seeing the odd looks she was getting from the virtual characters, she quickly covered up with, "I mean life's a game! So what are you going to do about your kingdom's offering?"

All of a sudden, Nana got misty-eyed. Edina looked down at the table. "Well… I have chosen to be this kingdom's offering." Everyone gasped. "But don't worry about my fate, for with the legend comes a prophecy, a prophecy that says that one day, four great heroes will arrive from beyond the distant mountains. When these great heroes unite, they will create a power strong enough to destroy the Mythic Dragon.

"Are you saying that you think that's us?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, on your shoulders rests the fate of our kingdom!"

"Never fear, Super Joey will save the day."

"Super Dork is more like it," Mai retorted. "You do realize that this isn't just…" she cast a side glance at Edina. "This is serious. And don't forget, once you lose, its game over permanently."

"Whatever," Joey dismissed. "We have to go through that Mythic Dragon to get to Kaiba anyway, right? The way I see it, there's no choice." Yugi and Mokuba nodded.

"To properly prepare you for the journey, we will outfit you in the mantle of our greatest heroes!"

* * *

"Come on, you lugs, knock that door down," Kimo ordered.

"Sir, it's like there's something barricaded against it," one of his associates said.

"Well push harder!"

"Guess who, Gorgeous!" Harold cried leaping out from his hiding place and landing on Kimo's back. He quickly covered Kimo's eyes.

"Why you, let go, you little piece of sh…" Kimo moved around frantically trying to dislodge Harold, who got the goon in a scissor hold.

"Watch your language, young man, there're children in the room. Hey, if you guys want your boss in one piece, I wouldn't pull those pea shooters out."

Kimo backed up crushing Harold against the wall. Harold lost his grip and fell down. "Keep on trying to break in," Kimo instructed.

"Sorry, Unicorn-head," Harold said struggling to stand up. "You won't get rid of me that easily. As much as I hate to do this, I'll have to stoop to your guys' level." Harold came in low and slugged Kimo right in the crotch. Kimo gasped and fell into a ball.

"Normally, a situation like this calls for some catchy dialogue," Harold cracked. "But for you, I think a 'ow, that's gotta hurt' will do."

One of the guards snuck up behind him and clocked Harold with his gun.

"I've had it with these little ankle-biters getting in my way," Kimo said taking out his gun.

* * *

Tea and Tristan heard a shot rang out and gasped.

Tea feared the worse, "Oh no, Harold's…"

"Tea, don't do anything rash," Tristan ordered. "I'm sure Harold's fine, but we need to guard their bodies until they wake up."

"Harold, no," Tea muttered.

* * *

As Yugi dressed, he thought about their current predicament. It started out with a simple rescue mission, freeing Kaiba from those executive goons, but now apparently they have to fulfill an ancient prophecy while they're at it. Yugi looked down at his Millennium Puzzle. Can even Yami stand up to all this? It was times like this that he wished the others were here. Tristan, Harold, and Tea would definitely have some words of encouragement for him. Especially Tea, always the optimist, she would probably tell him to believe in himself and he can do anything. He wondered if they could hear him. After all, it was only their minds that were here, not their voices. "Tea, Tristan, Harold, can you hear me?" Nothing. "I guess it was too much to hope for."

"Hey Yugi, are you ready yet? What did you do, fall in the trunk?"

"No, I'm coming out," Yugi said. He came out and saw Mai decked out in a chest and shoulder plates, purple skirt and blue cape, along with a large sword strapped to her side.

"A girl like me could get used to this," she said. "How'd you make out, Yugi?"

"I feel a little silly," Yugi commented looking down at his blue armor and red cape. Like Mai, he had a sword strapped to him.

"I think you look great," Mai argued. "If only the guys back home could see you now."

"You know, Mai," Yugi said sitting on a box. "The Kaiba Corp. executives rewritten the game, you could be putting yourself in danger."

"Yugi, have you checked me out? I look way too good to be sitting at home."

"You're all right, Mai."

"Where's Joey by the way?"

"Back here," Joey called from behind a curtain. "And back here's just where I'm staying too."

"Oh come on, you can't look that bad."

"Wanna bet?" Joey pulled back the curtain and Yugi and Mai's eyes bulged out.

Joey was wearing an animal skin with bandages around his arms and a monster skull for a hat. He also carried a mace. "I'm wearing a bathroom rug here, people!"

"But Joey, this is the traditional garb of our bravest national hero!" Nana argued.

"Must've been a pretty burly guy who wore this last."

Lightning danced across the sky.

"That storm came out of nowhere," Mai commented.

"Something isn't right," Joey said as they ran to join Mokuba, Edina, and the guards out on the battlements.

"Look!" Yugi pointed to a dark shadow that came out of the clouds.

"A castle floating in the sky," Nana gasped.

"The Castle of Dark Illusions," Yugi said.

"Never mind the castle, look at that." Hundreds of flying Duel Monsters were coming towards them.

"There must be hundreds of them," Yugi said.

"Yeah, and they've all come to get their offering," Joey added.

"I never seen so many Duel Monsters," Mai said, a slight shiver of fear crawling up her back. "How are we going to stop them all?"

Yugi saw a figure leaping onto the roof of the castle. "Joey, look, it's the Armed Ninja!"

"No way is he laying a hand on the Princess," Joey said.

"Leave this to me," Mai said. "Dark Witch (4), attack!" The Dark Witch used her spear to get the first two. "Yeah, two down!"

"But a gajillion more to go," Joey said.

"This won't work," Yugi said. "There are too many to fight one at a time."

"So do you have a better plan?"

"I do. Mai, call back your Dark Witch."

"Okay. Dark Witch, return to your card form now!" The Dark Witch turned back into a card and fell into Mai's hand. "Now what?"

Yugi drew a card. "I'll activate the Dark Hole magic card and then they'll be lost in its vortex for…"

A dagger ripped the card in two. An Armed Ninja stood on the tower. "Nuts," Joey said. "That Armed Ninja destroyed your magic card, Yugi!"

The Armed Ninja threw a net over the Princess and dragged her upward.

"Princess!"

"Edina!"

"Axe Raider, use Kunai with Chain to attack the Armed Ninja!" The Axe Raider threw the chained weapon and destroyed the Armed Ninja. The Princess started to fall back to the castle but was picked up by the Whiptail Crow (5).

"No, what have I done!" Mokuba cried dropping to his knees.

Except the voice wasn't Mokuba.

"Huh, you're not Mokuba?" Joey asked.

The head turned around, the eyes were violet. It was Princess Edina wearing Mokuba's armor.

"Princess, why…"

"It was Mokuba, he volunteered to be the sacrifice in my place. He said he wanted to join his brother. It's my fault, all my fault! He was so brave and I was scared, scared of being sacrificed, but now..." Tears dripped down Edina's face. "I was supposed to be the sacrifice, not him! Please, you must save him, save Mokuba!"

"But how do we do it?" Joey asked. "Even if we could find the castle, there's no Duel Monster that can penetrate that barrier."

Yugi looked out over battlements. He gasped, "Guys, look, ancient ruins!" The others came to look at it. "It must've been uncovered by the storm. Among the ruins was the shape of a giant bird.

"That's the symbol of the legendary flying machine," Edina said referring to the bird-shape.

"So this is where your ancient hero hid it."

"But even if it's buried under there, it must be a fossil by now. How can we ever restore it?"

"I don't know but it's the only hope we have on rescuing the Kaiba Brothers."

Yugi, Joey, and Mai went down to the ruins. "Yug, it's hopeless, there's no way a plane that old is gonna fly."

"No, it won't," Yugi agreed. "That's why we have to restore it to the way it was a thousand years ago!"

"But how is that possible?"

"Oh, I get it now," Mai said.

"If the passage of time corroded the flying machine, then turning back the clock can make it as good as new! And what monster can adjust time like that?"

"The one you gave me before Pegasus's tournament!" Joey realized searching his deck for the card in question. "The Time Wizard, but if the hands land on skulls it could take away our life points!"

"We've got to risk it. Seto and Mokuba's future hangs in the balance."

"All right then, for them. Come out, Time Wizard, take these ruins back to the way they were a thousand years ago! Time Magic!" The Time Wizard's spin arrow started to do just that, spin. A strange glow encircled the ruins.

"I think it's working," Mai said.

"Yeah, the ruins are rebuilding themselves," Joey said as rubble began to stack in the shape of buildings.

"No, Joey, time's rebuilding them."

Edina and Nana were bewildered at what was happening.

"Wow," Mai gasped. "Old Sin-Lau is beautiful!" The buildings were scrunched together encircling the bird shape.

"Rats, it didn't work," Joey grumbled.

Suddenly the ground started to shake. "I think you spoke too soon!" The ground around them started to crumble and the three Duelists fell.

* * *

Back in reality, only Tea and Tristan and 100 pounds of furniture stood between their friends and their doom.

"Yugi, please return to us soon," Tea pleaded. "Or you might not be able to return at all!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Sand Stone  
Level: 5  
Type: Rock  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1600

(2)  
Name: Witty Phantom  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1300

(3)  
Name: Mythic Dragon (F.G. Dragon, Five God Dragon)  
Level: 12  
Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 5000  
DEF: 5000

(4)  
Name: Dark Witch  
Level: 5  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1700

(5)  
Name: Whiptail Crow  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1650  
DEF: 1600


	44. Duel Monsters Quest Pt 3: The Ultimate D...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 44: Duel Monsters Quest Pt 3: The Ultimate Dragon  
Episode Basis: Legendary Heroes Pt 3

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba were shocked to discover that the mysterious Madam Butterfly was really Mai Valentine, testing out the game for Kaiba Corp. After obtaining the Niwatori card, they all set out to an ancient temple that turned out to be a labyrinth dungeon. It was there that they met Princess Edina, a female version of Mokuba (Anyone besides me find it a little disturbing that a guy would model a female protagonist after his brother?). Edina revealed that they must make sacrifices to the Mythic Dragon or risk having their land destroyed. Another kingdom already gave their offering: a stranger from a distant land who turned out to be Seto Kaiba. Edina was the second sacrifice. Edina revealed that Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Mokuba were the Legendary Heroes destined to defeat the Mythic Dragon. After dressing the part, they tried to defend Edina from a fleet of flying Duel Monsters and the Castle of Dark Illusions. But it was no use, and Edina was captured, or so they thought. As it turned out, the person in a dress that got captured was Mokuba who wanted to switch places with Edina so that he could join his brother. Joey used the Time Wizard to restore ancient ruins to the way they were a thousand years ago in hoping to revive the flying machine that would be able to penetrate the Castle of Dark Illusions' barrier. But something went wrong. In the real world, Kimo discovered obstacles to getting inside: obstacles in the forms of Harold and a mysterious person calling himself Avatar. He dispatched them and is now trying to break the door down. With only Tea and Tristan to stand against them, is there any hope for the heroes?

* * *

Princess Edina (back in a dress), her nana, and the citizens of Sim Lau watched in horror as the center of the ancient ruins fell. They all had shocked looks on this place. The heroes' dying to raise the flying machine was not part of the prophecy.

Suddenly a propeller stuck out from the ground, followed by three more. A large metal bird burst from the rubble. And sitting on top of it, shocked beyond all belief, were Yugi, Joey, and Mai.

"They did it!" Edina cried out happily. "They revived the ancient flying machine."

"Oh man, I still can't believe it worked," Joey said. "The Time Wizard really did it!"

"You did it!" Mai cried throwing her arms around a startled Joey. The three Duelists looked down to see the townspeople cheering wildly. From the sea of virtual faces, a little fairy flew up to join them.

"Iru, so does this mean you want to come along?" Iru nodded her head enthusiastically. "Okay."

"I call driver's seat!" Joey said running to the helm of the flying machine.

Yugi looked at the dark cloud that was miniscule in the distance. _Hang on, Kaiba and Mokuba, we're on our way_!

* * *

One of the Kaiba Corp. guards stuck his hand through a slit in the door. "I have an opening!"

"Oh no, you don't," Tea said biting on it causing the guard to withdraw his hand.

"Sorry, but our friends are on a rescue mission," Tristan said. "And we're not letting you in to stop that!"

* * *

"This is your Captain speaking, if you direct your attention to the left side of our aircraft, you can see that freaky floating castle, some clouds… and what appears to be a swarm of vicious angry wind monsters ready to devour us!" Joey gripped his hands tightly on the wheel.

"Hang on, here they come!" Yugi announced as the monsters dive-bombed them.

"And I couldn't be more ready for them," Mai said. "Attack, Harpie Lady!" Her one Harpie Lady became three as Mai equipped all of them with Cyber Shield and Rose Whip.

"Attack, Giltia!" Joey commanded.

"Dark Magician, attack!" The monsters plowed through the army of flying monsters.

"Oh yeah, our monsters are kicking butt!" Joey cried. Then he amended his statement as Mega Thunderballs (1) began exploding underneath them. The shockwave threw Yugi towards the middle of the ship. A Whiptail Crow saw its opportunity and moved in.

"Yugi, watch out!" Mai cried. She, Joey, and even the Dark Magician could only watch in horror as the orange bird got closer and closer…

Iru leapt in between Yugi and the monster causing the little fairy to take the monster's attack full force.

"Iru!" Yugi cried. "Swords of Revealing Light!" The monsters were frozen in their place by the swords. Yugi cradled the tiny Iru in his hands. "Are you okay?" Yugi asked. "Iru, say something." Iru gave him a gentle smile before dissolving into little specks of light. "She's been destroyed."

"Yugi," Mai muttered.

"I've had enough," Yugi said, tears streaming down his face. "You hear me, Kaiba Corp. executives? I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" The Millennium Puzzle thrashed wildly, releasing its full powers into Yugi, transforming him into Yami-Yugi.

* * *

The Millennium Puzzle in the real world also glowed, but nobody noticed it.

* * *

The colorful eye on his forehead fading with the transformation completed, Yami-Yugi ordered, "Joey, plow through them!"

"You got it!" Joey said as he steered straight for the castle. Suddenly the bow of the ship struck a barrier of lightning.

"It's the magic barrier that prevents Duel Monsters from passing through!" Mai said.

"Well if this ship lives up to its legend, then we should be able to pass through it," Joey said. With some coaxing from Joey, the ship passed through the barrier. "We did it, guys; we almost made it to the Castle of Dark Illusions!"

"Not quite yet," Yami-Yugi said as a blast of fire came out of the center of the castle. "Turn!" Joey spun the helm causing the ship to dodge but the blast still hit them. A dragon made of fire stuck its head out.

"A Salamandra! Harpie Lady, attack!" Harpie Lady thrashed it with rose whip but the damage had already been done.

"No, we've been hit!"

"We have to abandon ship," Mai said as a piece of the propeller broke off and fell right towards them.

"Hang on," Yami-Yugi called out. "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress!" The dragon carried the Duelists to safety. Two of Mai's Harpies retrieved the Dark Magician and Giltia the Knight.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Kaiba," Witty Phantom called as he crossed the bridge over the lava pool. "You programmed me to torment my captives, not let them sleep."

"I guess you weren't my most inspired creation," Kaiba jabbed.

"Come now, Kaiba, give yourself some credit. After all, look who I managed to snatch." Mokuba, still dressed as Princess Edina, appeared. "His disguise didn't fool us."

"Seto!" Mokuba cried shedding his dress to reveal the green armor and blue cape that Edina gave him.

"Mokuba, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think, Big Brother, I came to rescue you."

"Oh please, you're not in a position to be rescuing anyone," Witty Phantom said. "You're about to join your brother for a dip in the Sacrificial Lava Pool. And once that ritual is completed, the Mythic Dragon shall live and you shall die!"

"I don't think so!" Mokuba said grabbing a card from his brother's deck. "Swordstalker, free my brother!" The monster swung its sword and cut the ropes binding Kaiba to the stone cross. "Here, Seto, your deck."

"Thanks, Little Brother," Kaiba said taking the deck holder and putting it on his own arm.

(M: X)  
(K: 2000)

"No, wait," Witty Phantom cried out.

"Time for a trip back to the abyss where you belong, Phantom, go, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Witty Phantom with White Lightning!" The intense blast of energy disintegrated Witty Phantom. Kaiba and Mokuba quickly left. But as they crossed the bridge, a squad of Armed Ninjas came out of hiding and one of them threw a Dragon Capture Jar, intended to capture another of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes. "Not this time, I'm ready for it! Go, Trap Master (2)!" The Trap Master used its chain saws to slice up the Dragon Capture Jar. "Good, now the Blue-Eyes that was taken from me is back in my possession!" A second Blue-Eyes appeared next to the first one. "And I have twice the firepower! Now for some crowd control!" The two dragons strafed the Armed Ninjas destroying them all. Once that was taken care of, Kaiba asked, "Mokuba, tell me, how did you get here?"

Mokuba was afraid that he would ask that question. "I didn't know who else to turn to, so I got Yugi and his friends."

Kaiba sighed frusterated. "Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it be anyone else?"

"I'm sorry," Mokuba muttered.

"Not like we can do anything about it now. Come on; let's try to see if we can escape this game."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yami-Yugi, Joey, and Mai were running through a forest where they spied three large web sacks. They were Cocoons of Evolution.

"Hey, is it just me or are those things buzzing?" Joey asked.

"I don't think that's them," Mai said as a swarm of Kwegar Hercules and Killer Needles appeared.

"No problem. Attack, Giltia!" Giltia plowed through a bunch of insects before being destroyed by a Man-Eater Bug.

"This forest must be one big bug nest," Yami-Yugi commented as he drew a card. "Stand strong, everyone, go, Mirror Force!" Insects became fireballs as they fell to the forest setting it on fire.

"That fire is disturbing the cocoons," Mai reported as the cocoons began cracking. "They're giving birth!"

"Oh man," Joey moaned. "Great Moths, there's no way we can beat them all."

"No, it can be done," Yami-Yugi argued. "With these: I summon Catapult Turtle and Kuriboh!"

"A Kuriboh on a catapult?" Joey said bewildered as the little fur ball mounted itself onto the catapult.

"Not just 'a' Kuriboh, but a whole team of them! Go, Multiply!" As the one Kuriboh was launched, hundreds more appeared beside it as they all self-destructed upon contacting with the Great Moths. The Great Moths fell out of the sky.

* * *

The Kaiba Corp. Executives watched this little scene take place on a monitor.

"It's time we terminate this little rescue mission and take the game to its final level," Gansley said. They all got up.

* * *

Yami-Yugi, Mai, and Joey entered the castle which was more like a big cavern. "Still no sign of Kaiba and Mokuba," Joey said.

A sound echoed through the room. It sounded like a cross between an elephant and a train wreck.

"Did you guys hear that?" Joey asked. The sound came again. "Something's definitely up there."

A shaft of blue-white energy blasted a hole in the ceiling. An angular snout surrounded by white scales stuck its head through the hole.

"A Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Yami-Yugi gawked.

The Kaiba Brothers jumped through the hole.

"Boy, are we glad to see you guys."

"Nice outfit, Wheeler, definitely fits your intelligence level."

"Well, thanks, but the belt is really… hey wait a minute! I did not survive zombies, mobs, sand storms, tanks, earthquakes, fire balls, and giant bugs just so I could be insulted! Why I oughta…"

A deep-throated harsh laugh interrupted Joey. "Congratulations, gamers, you made it to the final level."

"Correction, you slime ball, we beaten the game," Kaiba corrected.

"This must be one of the Kaiba Corp. executives who set all this up," Yami-Yugi whispered to Joey. Joey just nodded.

"Oh, is that so, Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes, I escaped the lava pool so the Mythic Dragon wasn't summoned therefore, the game is over!"

"The game is over all right… for you! You see, while we may not know a Duel Monster card from a hole in the head, what we do know is how to take charge of a situation." As he spoke, the room around the Duelists dissolved to reveal a digital domain. Circuitry was above and below them.

* * *

"Uh… Tea, I have good news and I have bad news," Tristan said. "The good news is everyone's together again."

"What's the bad news?"

"Something else is with them, something majorly powerful!"

"No way!"

* * *

"No way!"

"What is this?" Joey asked.

"They've rewritten the program," Kaiba said as a large black fire appeared in front of them. "They're summoning the Mythic Dragon themselves!" A five-headed dragon appeared. Each of the dragon's heads was different. One was even made entirely of fire. Its body was gold-colored and it had two large wings.

"Man, I have had it with this virtual reality stuff," Joey complained. "Rescuing Kaiba was one thing, but now we gotta deal with this Mythic Dragon too? Man, I'm really starting to miss my body!"

"Suck it up, Wheeler, there's only one way we're getting out of this."

"I agree," Yami-Yugi said. "We have to take this dragon down."

"You fools," Gansley's voice said through the Mythic Dragon. "You can't take down this dragon; it's more powerful than Exodia!" The Mythic Dragon raised all of the Mythic Dragon's heads heads and let out a terrifying roar.

"All right, everyone, stay close," Yami-Yugi instructed. "We'll win together, or together we'll fall!"

"Let's duel!" Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Kaiba cried out.

(Y: 2000)  
(K: 2000)  
(J: 1820)  
(M: 2000)

"Me first, boys," Mai said. "And I call out the Harpie Lady Sisters (3)!" But as Mai's monsters started to appear, they were trapped in electric bindings. "What, what's happening?"

"Just another bit of reprogramming we did. Look below you." Everyone looked down and saw the image of a Duel Monster called the Lord of Dragons (4). "We call it the Dragon Seal, and it makes this place a domain where only dragon monsters can fight."

Kaiba laughed, "You dare challenge me to a battle of dragons? You five should all know better than that! I call the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Only dragons, huh? Okay, go, Red-Eyes!"

"Harpie's Pet Dragon!"

"And I summon Curse of Dragon!" The dragons squared off against the Mythic Dragon. "Your dragon will not withstand our combined power!"

"Dragon, attack!" They all commanded. Their dragons let out their most powerful attacks.

Four of the five dragon heads fired blasts of energy that met their attacks and defeated them.

"No good," Yami-Yugi said. "The blasts must've cancelled each other out."

"So they did," Gansley agreed. "But one of your team doesn't have a dragon with which to attack… or defend, isn't that right, Little Mokuba?"

"You wouldn't!"

The center dragon head fired a blast of energy directly at Mokuba.

"Block it, Red-Eyes!" Joey commanded. Just like Iru did for Yugi, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon stepped into the line of fire and got destroyed.

Joey's life points dropped to 0.

(Y: 2000)  
(K: 2000)  
(J: 0)  
(M: 2000)

Joey gasped and dropped to one knee, his eyes widened.

"No, Joey!" Mai cried as she and Yami-Yugi ran up to him.

"So long, bud, I'm done for," Joey said.

"No, don't say that," Yami-Yugi argued.

"No, stay with us," Mai pleaded.

"Don't go," Mokuba threw in.

Kaiba just gawked at what was happening. Disintegrating of the player was not part of his programming. This was no longer a game; this was a battle of life and death.

Joey gave his friends one last lop-sided smile as he dissolved just like Iru did.

"We've lost him," Yami-Yugi mourned.

* * *

"Crud," Tristan swore. "I just lost Joey's signature!"

"What… what does that mean?" Tea asked afraid to know the answer.

"I'm afraid to guess," Tristan said as the furniture started to give.

* * *

"What kind of sick and twisted game have you turned this into?" The other three dragons gathered around the Duelists to protect them.

"Game? This had ceased to be a game long ago!"

"We need a new tactic," Kaiba stated.

Yami-Yugi agreed. "With our dragons alone, they will not stand a chance. But I think I know a way. As strong as that Mythic Dragon is, there's one creature that can defeat it."

"What is it?" Mokuba asked.

"Watch, I sacrifice Curse of Dragon and Gaia, the Fierce Knight, to summon the Black Luster Soldier!"

"Weren't you listening to what we said earlier? Only dragons can attack." A burst of electricity forced the Black Luster Soldier to one knee. "But we can attack it." A stream of energy fired at the soldier.

"Harpie's Pet Dragon, counter-attack with Fearsome Fire Blast!" Harpie's Pet Dragon moved to the front of the pack and attacked. But her blast wasn't powerful enough and the Pet Dragon was destroyed.

(Y: 2000)  
(K: 2000)  
(J: X)  
(M: 0)

* * *

"Now I lost Mai too! Something's picking them off one at a time!" Tristan said studying the screen.

Tea ran and opened Joey's screen. "Joey? Joey!" But Joey wouldn't move. "Oh no, could Tristan be right?"

A chair that was up against the door fell down.

* * *

Mai collapsed to both knees. "Yugi… looks like… I won't be around to see how this turns out. Sorry… I tried my best, but now it's up to you." Mai's last thought as she dissolved: _Joey, I'll be with you soon._

"Mai, I swear on my life, I will avenge both you and Joey." Yami-Yugi turned to Kaiba. "Kaiba, this may be our one chance. Summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"Why should I?"

"Kaiba, this is no time to be stubborn, we have to work as a team!"

"I have to do no such thing. I can win this battle on my own."

"You'll do no such thing," Gansley said. "Two of your comrades have already fallen and now we'll make it three!" The Mythic Dragon launched another attack.

"Kaiba, call your Ultimate Dragon!"

"Be silent!"

"Seto, it's not the dragon he's attacking," Mokuba said. "It's you!" He pushed his Big Brother out of the way of the blast before he was struck down.

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba cried as he dropped to his knees. Mokuba was already disappearing.

* * *

"Now I lost Mokuba! What's going on in there?"

"Harold, Joey, Mai, Mokuba, are… are they…" Tea ran to shake Yugi. "Please, Yugi, you have to wake up before whatever got them gets you too!" As Tea shook Yugi's stomach, her hand accidentally touched Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. The puzzle let out a little shimmer of energy.

* * *

"Kaiba, your brother's sacrifice doesn't have to be in vain," Yami-Yugi pointed out, the eye on his Millennium Puzzle shining. "But we need to work together. I have a plan to summon a monster that can beat it, but it requires Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Please, Kaiba, for all of those who gave their lives to protect us, summon your Ultimate Dragon!"

Kaiba finally gave in. "All right, I combine my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons! Come forth, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba's two Blue-Eyes joined the third one on the field and combined to form the three headed Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Yugi."

"You fools! Your feelings mean nothing before our power! Even that Ultimate Dragon, though strong, can not stand a chance against the Mythic Dragon! Ours is the ultimate dragon!"

"Perhaps for now," Yami-Yugi said. "But once he has combined himself with another, your dragon's reign will be through. According to legend, when heroes are united, they will create a power strong enough to destroy the Mythic Dragon. We will fulfill that prophecy now. Polymerization! Go, Black Luster Soldier!"

"Go, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"COMBINE YOURSELVES INTO ONE," they cried out together.

"Mythic Dragon, obliterate them!" All five heads fired energy that hit the swirling mass that was once two monsters. "What, nothing happened!"

"Oh something has happened." The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared but this time, the Black Luster Soldier was standing on it. The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon looked bigger and meaner than it usually did. "Behold… the DRAGON MASTER KNIGHT (5)! Now behold his incredible power!" The Dragon Master Knight raised his sword as a large shaft of energy appeared over it. Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Harpie's Pet Dragon appeared.

"What, those monsters were destroyed!"

"Look, something's even happened to our Mythic Dragon!" The Dragon Master Knight was actually absorbing the energy from every other monster on the field.

"The Dragon Master Knight gains the attack power of every dragon ever played on the field including those that were sent to the graveyard."

(DMK: 5000-9000)

"Now, in the memory of Joey… Mai… Mokuba… for everyone who has fallen victim to this sick corporate scam…" The Millennium Symbol appeared on his forehead. "We will topple your beast! You will see that the greatest power comes from working together, and by putting your heart in the cards!"

* * *

A shaft of energy emitted from the Millennium Puzzle and shot into the air.

"What is that?" Tristan asked.

Four small points of light appeared. Two of them left the room, and the other two settled in on the other two capsules.

* * *

In the outer chamber, Harold moaned and opened his eyes. "What am I doing, I can't sleep on the job now; the others need my help!" He got up from where someone had unceremoniously dropped him in the far corner of the outer room and ran off.

* * *

"Attack, Dragon Master Knight!" Kaiba commanded.

"With Dragon Saber Blast!" The monsters belonging to the two rivals each let out a huge energy burst which intermingled with each other and together, struck the Mythic Dragon. The Kaiba Corp. Executives actually cried out in pain as the monster was destroyed.

No sooner had the monster been destroyed, then the digital domain disappeared and the two Duelists fell into darkness.

* * *

"I lost all of them now!" Tristan announced.

"We lost too," Tea muttered as the last of their barricade fell away.

* * *

When they awoke, they found themselves back at the castle. The citizens there were cheering and praising them; saying the cliché line of "You slayed the dragon!"

"Thank you both," Princess Edina said stepping up to them. "What you have done was nothing a mere human could undertake. My kingdom… and I… will always be in your debt."

"We're not the ones you should be cheering," Yami-Yugi said solemnly.

"There shouldn't be any cheering," Kaiba commented. "I lost my brother in there."

"Fear not, the losses you suffered are too great for even the mightiest heroes to bear." Suddenly the Princess started to glow. The female Mokuba transformed into a Mystical Elf who began chanting a spell. A shaft of light came down from the sky and Joey, Mai, Mokuba, and even Iru appeared on the ground.

"What hit me?" Joey moaned as he got up. There were tearful reunions all around as the Kaiba Brothers and Duelist Kingdom Finalists were reunited.

Suddenly a black hole opened up behind them. "What's that?" Joey asked.

"It's the exit portal," Kaiba said. "Let's go, Mokuba."

"What, not even a thanks?"

"For what? You didn't defeat the Mythic Dragon," Kaiba pointed out. "Yugi… I do owe some gratitude to you. And you're right about one thing: we did make a good team. But don't think this means we'll be teaming up in the real world! In the real world, I go alone."

"Very well then, but I hope that no matter what grudge you may hold against me, perhaps you can stop thinking of us as rivals, and start entertaining the possibility that we can become friends."

Kaiba said nothing; he just took Mokuba's hand and disappeared into the portal.

"Thank you, brave heroes," Edina said. "We'll always remember your brave acts."

"And we'll always remember you," Yami-Yugi said.

Joey and Mai stepped into the portal. Yami-Yugi was about to follow when Edina called out, "Yugi."

Yami-Yugi turned around, secretly surprised that she knew his name. "Yes?"

"Please learn from this that there is one who loves you, and she shall always be close to your heart."

"Thank you, I will." And he disappeared into the portal."

Edina watched them disappear, her blue eyes sparkling. "Farewell, Pharaoh."

* * *

Kimo and his team burst into the room. Tristan quickly took one by surprise by slugging him in the shades. Two more tackled him.

"Tristan!" Tea called out and tripped a guard before it could become a dog pile.

Kimo slugged her in the stomach so hard that it sent her into the next room. "I'll take care of the girl later," he said strapping on his spiked knuckles. He turned towards Tristan. "Your friends are gone, and now so will you."

"Give me a break," Tristan groaned.

"Oh, I'll give you a break, all right… a break in the head, in the ribs, in the knee caps."

"Say good night, Gracie," was what Kimo heard before something slammed into his skull. It was a metal pipe wielded by Joey. Joey clobbered Kimo two more times before the thug went down. "Well, what do you know, guess baseball was right about one thing: three strikes and you're out."

"Joey, you're all right!" Tristan cried happily.

"All right? I wake up to a three-ring circus in here, what's up, bud?" Joey asked as he joined his friend.

"It's getting intense. Those guys have already got Harold and now…"

"Coming through!" Harold came zooming in on a metal tray-serving cart.

* * *

A/N: Where'd he find it? Don't ask.

* * *

He collided with two guards and the momentum threw all of them to the floor. Fortunately, it was by Joey and Tristan.

"Harold, you're okay? Tea and I thought that Kimo shot you."

"Lucky for me he's a poor shot." The three faced off against the remaining seven guards. "Now, let's have some fun."

"Quickly, grab one of the kids so we can use him for a hostage," a guard instructed. Two of them ran straight for Yugi's capsule but were blown back by a burst of magical energy. Yami-Yugi rose from the capsule. Near by, Mokuba was getting out of his capsule.

Tristan cheered, "Yes, everyone's all right!"

"Including Kaiba," Yami-Yugi said as he and Mokuba joined the others. He turned towards the remaining guards. "So, do you think you can handle ALL of us?"

"Especially since that coming here left your bosses unprotected," Mokuba added.

"Let's get out of here," one of the guards decided. The surviving members gathered up their fallen comrades (with two dragging Kimo out by his arms and legs) and ran out.

"What happened to you, guys?" Tristan asked. "We lost you towards the end there."

"It's a long story," Joey said.

Yami-Yugi looked around. "Where's Tea?"

"Anyone lose this?" It was Mai, who came in from the next room escorting Tea, who was nursing a nasty bruise on her forehead.

"Mai, you were here all along?" Joey asked.

"Yup, it was the only place that had a working prototype according to the Kaiba Corp. guys. I guess they wanted to have a head start for when I come after them and kick their collective butts for putting us all in danger."

"I think Kaiba's going to beat you to it," Harold said.

"Guess so. So anyway, I get up from my pod and look who I found in a corner like a rag doll."

"What happened to you?" Joey asked Tea.

"Kimo got in a lucky shot," Tea said jokingly. She then realized who actually asked her the question. He eyes misted up. "Joey… Yugi… thank goodness, I was afraid that we lost you guys forever."

"Nah, it'll take a lot more than a Mythic Dragon and a bunch of corporate creeps to keep the Supreme Team down," Joey said.

"I'm glad," Tea said drying her eyes with her hand. She looked at Yami-Yugi who simply nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, all of you," Mokuba said. "If it wasn't for you, well…"

"We were just glad to help, Mokuba," Yami-Yugi said.

"You should probably get back to your brother," Tristan pointed out. "He's probably worried sick about you."

"You're right." Mokuba turned to leave.

"Hey Mokuba, can I ask you one thing?" Joey asked. The others noticed that he was shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh, it's down the hall to the left," Mokuba pointed in the direction before leaving.

"Thanks!" Joey flew out the room, telling the others, "I had seven sodas before entering those things." And he took off like a rocket.

Mai chuckled and crossed her arms, "Gotta love that lug nut."

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Mega Thunderball  
Level: 2  
Type: Thunder  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 750  
DEF: 600

(2)  
Name: Trap Master  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 1100

(3)  
Name: Harpie Lady Sisters  
Level: 6  
Type: Winged-Beast/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1950  
DEF: 2100

(4)  
Name: Lord of Dragons (Lord of D.)  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1100

(5)  
Name: Dragon Master Knight (Master of Dragon Knight)  
Level: 13  
Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 5000  
DEF: 4000


	45. Dungeon Dice Monsters Pt 1: Joey's Folly

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 45: Dungeon Dice Monsters Pt 1: Joey's Folly  
Episode Basis: Dungeon Dice Monsters Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi, Joey, and Mai set out on a resurrected flying machine to rescue Kaiba and Mokuba from the Castle of Dark Illusions. But as Witty Phantom brought Mokuba in with his brother, the boy blitzed the Duel Monster and freed Kaiba. After a serious beat down Kaiba-style, the brothers met up with the others. But the Kaiba Corp. Executives weren't ready to let them go just yet. They transported everyone to a digital domain and sick the Mythic Dragon on them. The battle was fierce and costly, as Joey, Mai, and Mokuba were deleted by the Mythic Dragon. Yugi and Kaiba combined their strongest monsters: the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and the Black Luster Soldier to form the Dragon Master Knight which drew power from the other dragons and obliterated the Mythic Dragon. Yugi and Kaiba returned to Sin-Lau in remorse because of their fallen friends. But in the ultimate RPG plot twist, Princess Edina turned out to be a Mystical Elf who chanted a spell to revive everyone who was destroyed in battle. Yugi and Joey returned to the real world just in time to help Tea, Tristan, and Harold fend off Kimo and his band of MIB rejects. Yugi has proven to be the master of Duel Monsters, but can he master other games as well?

* * *

"Thirty years," Solomon Moto grumbled as he swept the side walk in front of his Game Store. "I've worked hard for thirty years and then this happens. Is there no justice in the world?"

"Hey Grandpa," Yugi called coming out the door. "I'm off to school, see you…" Yugi noticed that his Grandpa seemed glum. "Grandpa, is something wrong? Did they cancel your favorite soap opera again?"

"This is about more than just some dag-blasted soap opera!" Solomon snapped.

"Uh… okay," Yugi said slowly and took two steps back.

"Morning, Yugi," a pair of voices called. Tea and Harold ran up to him.

"Morning, guys," Yugi greeted.

"Good morning, Mister Moto," Tea addressed

"Good for you maybe."

"What's bugging him?" Harold asked.

"Did they cancel his soap opera again?" Tea whispered to Yugi.

"No, I don't think it's that," Yugi whispered back. "What I do know is that he's been acting this way all week."

"But why?"

"Okay, I'll tell you," Solomon said sneaking up behind them and startling them. "I've endured many things in my life. I've been trapped in giant pyramids, had my soul stolen, stung by scorpions, chased by Tibetan wolves, I even had to put on a dress!"

"Huh?" Harold grunted.

"Trying to get a date," Yugi explained. "Long story."

"I've been through a whole lot," Solomon continued as if he didn't hear them. "But nothing I've been through can compare to this." He pointed to a large building in the distance. "A new game shop!"

"Whoa," Yugi and Harold said.

"They think they can run me out of business selling their trendy new trash, but they have no respect for the gaming traditions."

"Wow, a new game store, this I have to check out," Yugi said.

"You know, with my job at the arcade ending soon, I'm going to need to find a new place to work," Harold commented. "Maybe they're hiring."

"DON'T YOU TWO DARE!" Solomon shouted.

"You guys aren't taking one step in there," Tea snapped. "Come on, we're going to school."

* * *

"Yugi, if your Grandfather finds out we've been here, he's going to roast all of us!" Tea protested.

"Nothing wrong with checking out the competition," Yugi commented. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to buy anything. I'm just going to support Harold trying to apply for a job."

"And if your Grandpa believes that, then perhaps a good chunk of him is still back in the Shadow Realm," Tea griped under her breath.

"Excuse me, sir, would you like a flyer?" A pretty young saleswoman handed Yugi a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Yugi asked referring to the flyer. Harold noticed Tea giving Yugi and the saleswoman dirty looks.

"Dungeon Dice Monsters," the saleswoman explained. "The Black Crown is the only store in town that sells it."

"Wow, it sounds cool," Yugi commented and turned to the saleswoman. "So how do you play it?"

"We don't have time," Tea said angrily as she dragged Yugi away by the collar. "We're going to be late to school."

As the saleswoman continued to pass out flyers, Harold gaze kept flickering from her to Tea and Yugi. He scratched his cheek in a pondering fashion. "I wonder… could she…?"

"Harold!"

"Coming," Harold called.

* * *

Their departure did not go unnoticed. Someone was watching from the window. "There he goes," he said to his boss. "It's hard to believe a kid like him could beat Pegasus."

"Anyone can win by cheating," the boss said straightening his Domino High uniform.

"I don't see why you can't just send two guys down to get him and…"

"I will not stoop to his level!"

"Okay, okay, sorry."

"The trap is set. Soon, I will expose Yugi for the fraud he really is."

"And then the money will start rolling in. Dungeon Dice Monsters will become a world sensation and we'll be rich… well I'll be rich, you'll be richer."

_That money-grubbing fool has no idea, _the boss thought. _I don't care about riches or hype, I'm only after one thing: the complete downfall and total humiliation of Yugi Moto_!

* * *

"I'd never thought I'd see the day," Joey said when Yugi, Tea, and Harold told him and Tristan about the Black Crown. "A brand-spanking new game shop."

"Yeah, it really has my Grandpa worried," Yugi commented.

"And with good reason," Harold threw in. "The games they sell there are the latest and greatest."

"They were really hyping some new game," Tea commented. "Dice dungeon or something like that."

"No way," Joey said excitedly. "They have Dungeon Dice Monsters?"

"How do you know about that?" Tristan asked.

"Duh, it's a little thing called the newspaper. Why don't you try reading it sometimes?"

"Wait, you read the newspaper?"

"I read them when I'm out delivering them!"

"Why are you doing that?"

"Listen, Tea, I don't have one of those big fancy allowances like you, I need a little extra money, especially considering that I need to save every penny of that prize money Yugi won for me at Duelist Kingdom for my sister's operation."

"How is your sister anyway?" Tristan segued.

"Great! The doctor just arrived and after he studies her charts and medical history, he'll be able to perform the operation!"

"So the money's enough?" Harold asked.

"Yeah, it's more than enough!"

Suddenly they heard squealing coming from the next room. "Are we dissecting pigs in biology class again?" Harold asked. Yugi and the gang went to check it out.

They saw a lot of girls gathered around a guy sitting at a desk. The guy had dark hair pulled back in a pony tail and topped off with a head band. The girls watched with awe as the guy smoothly gathered up six small dice in a cup, shook it, and slammed it on the top of his desk. "Keep your eyes on me, ladies," he said suavely. He lifted the cup to reveal all the dice stacked neatly on top of one another.

Tristan called to two boys who were talking to one another. "Any of you kids know who that dice man is?"

"Yeah, he's Duke Devlin; he's the owner of the Black Crown game store."

"The one that just opened?" Harold checked.

"Yup, that's the one."

"Man, that guy has it all," Tristan commented.

"If there's one thing I can't stomach, it's a guy who would do anything to get a girl's attention," Joey said angrily.

"Present company excluded, of course," Harold said leaning on Tristan's shoulder.

"And just what's that suppose to mean?" Tristan asked.

"Oh come on, Tristan, we know all about you and the puzzle."

"Hey, the teacher never found out it was me."

"You were just lucky that Yugi was there to bail you out."

"I would've gotten out of that."

"Oh please."

Joey was ignoring Tristan and Harold's argument. "I don't need to show off to anyone," he declared. "You guys saw me at Duelist Kingdom; you know I got the skills, a true champion doesn't show off for nobody."

"I don't think even Yugi believed that," Tea said.

"Excuse me." It was Duke Devlin. He walked up to them and as thus, the girls' all turned towards them. Apparently, they've heard everything they said since they entered the room. "I couldn't help but overhearing that you dabbled in Duel Monsters."

"Dabbled nothing, I was the runner-up at Duelist Kingdom! I beat the Intercontinental Champion and the runner-up at the National Championships." As Joey read off his Duelist Kingdom credentials, Duke just stood there clearly not interested. As Joey offered to sign a card, Duke leaned down to Yugi. "So are you really Yugi Moto, the champion of Duelist Kingdom?"

"Uh… yeah."

"I've heard a lot about you and the way you play games. It's almost abnormal."

"Well, I can be a different person when I duel sometimes."

"Uh… I was the runner up, Joey Wheeler, remember?" Joey reminded.

"Well, then, if you're such a good game player, you won't mind playing one of my games."

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

Duke held out a die and cup. "Let me show you what kind of skills I have." He placed the die in the cup and the cup face-down on a desk. "I can move the die into my right hand without moving the cup."

"What, that's impossible!" Joey protested. "There's no way you can do that, not unless you have some sort of telekinesis!"

"You sure about that? How do you know that the die isn't already gone? Just check if you're not sure."

"Wise guy," Joey muttered as he reached for the cup.

"Joey, wait, it's a trap!" Yugi called out as a warning.

Joey lifted the cup. "Huh, it's still there!"

Duke just picked up the die in his right hand. "See, I didn't even move the cup."

"Man, that's gotta be the oldest con scam in the book," Harold said.

"You're nothing but a stinking con artist!" Joey jabbed. "If you were a real man, you'd play a real game. I challenge you to a game of Duel Monsters!"

"As you wish," Duke said. "But since this is your area of expertise, I do have one tiny condition."

"A condition?" Yugi asked.

"My spider sense in tingling," Harold cracked. "I'm sensing danger."

"You see, I don't really have a deck of my own." The girls were grief-stricken.

"Not my problem, you're the one with the new game shop."

"My condition is this: we each open up new Duel Monster packs and create whole new decks. That should be fair even by your high standards."

"What's fair about that?" Yugi asked. "If you don't use your own cards; then the game's just pure luck."

"Even experts like Yugi would have trouble with games without knowing what the pieces are," Harold commented.

_Precisely what I'm counting on, _Duke thought.

"Have a little faith, guys," Joey said. "Luck just happens to be my specialty." Yugi and the others burst into protest but Joey ignored all of them. "I accept."

"Fine, but why not make this more interesting."

Joey got on his guard. "Interesting, how?"

"By upping the ante, if I win, you have to be my obedient servant for an entire month!"

"You got it," Joey agreed.

"Joey, wait," Harold said. "Something about this doesn't seem right."

"Wait nothing, I know what I'm doing."

"Very well then," Duke said. "We'll hold the match today after school at my Game Shop." Duke then turned to the others. "Of course you're all invited; I wouldn't want you to miss your friends' finest hour."

_Why do I think that this isn't going to go well, _Yugi thought.

* * *

After school, the gang changed into street clothes. Yugi's gray vest was open and his gold Millennium Puzzle contrasted with his black long-sleeve shirt. Joey's blue jacket was two sizes too small for his white T-shirt. Tristan also had on black and gray though his was a black dress coat over a gray shirt. Tea had on a white jacket over a purple turtleneck and pink skirt. Harold had on a red track jacket and blue jeans.

"Let me just state for the record that I think this is a bad idea," Harold said.

"I second it," Tea agreed.

Joey dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "You guys worry too much, I'm going to show that Devlin creep a thing or three."

The inside of the Black Crown was magnificent. All kinds of video games and high-tech toys were shelved. "With this pad, there's really no need for your Game Shop, Yugi," Harold commented.

Tea elbowed him. "Harold, if you can't say anything assuring, don't say anything at all."

They were met by a preppy man in pink polo shirt and khakis. "Ah, you must be Master Devlin's guests, he's been expecting you. Please, walk this way." He showed them to an elevator. Duke was inside, having changed into a red sleeveless jacket under a black sleeveless shirt. "Ah, good, you made it." He showed them a box of Duel Monster packs. "We'll each create our own decks from these."

"Come to papa," Joey said. _Okay, which of these packs are the best? Gotta feel the energy. _He opened one of the packs. _Paydirt_!

"Did you get some good cards, Joey?" Yugi asked noticing his friend's ecstatic grin.

"Don't worry about it, this duel's in the bag."

_We shall see, _Duke thought.

The elevator stopped and they came out onto a dueling arena like the one at Kaiba Land.

"Isn't this one of Kaiba's duel arenas?" Harold asked.

"I'm just renting it. It's nothing special, but it's got everything we need."

Apparently, everything included three cheerleaders, one who actually looked cute, one that looked ditzy, and one that looked just plain ugly.

Everything also included television cameras.

"TV cameras?"

"I have a theory that the bigger the audience, the better the performance, that's why I'm going to broadcast this match to the entire world. I know my fans would just enjoy watching me beat the second-biggest Duelist in the world. I just hope that you're second-best and not second-rate."

"You're going to need a second life when I'm done with you!"

The cheerleaders started to cry.

"Don't worry," Duke assured them. "I never disappointed my fans." The cheerleaders started to chant Duke's name again.

"Those three make me sick," Tea said. Tristan and Harold nodded.

_Something about this doesn't feel right, _Yugi thought. He could feel Yami's presence inside the Millennium Puzzle. The spirit agreed.

"Let's get this match started," Joey said and ran to one of the platforms. Duke did the same, but much more calmly. "All right, tough guy, let the duel begin."

"Let's duel!" They both announced.

(D: 2000)  
(J: 2000)

Duke started, "for my opening move, I summon Oni Tank T-34 (1) in attack mode!" A tank with a demon's face appeared. "That ends my turn. So, let's see some of that world-class skill."

"Hold on to your head band," Joey said as he drew a card. It was Sword Hunter (2), a high-powered effect monster. "I summon Sword Hunter in attack mode! Slice and dice that tank!" The tank exploded as the Sword Hunter sliced it.

(D: 950)  
(J: 2000)

"But that's not all, now your tank becomes part of his armor raising his attack points by a whopping 200!"

(SH: 2450-2650)

The cheerleaders started to cry again.

"Maybe I was wrong," Harold said.

"Yeah, Joey might stand a chance," Tristan agreed.

"I have you right where I want you," Duke said.

Joey laughed, "You crack me up."

Duke drew a trap card. _This could come in handy later. _"I play Dark Bat (3) in defense mode and I lay another card face-down as well.

"If that's the best you got, say bye-bye to your reputation. I summon Mad Sword Beast (4) in attack mode! Attack!" The dinosaur with a big turtle shell and blades smashed through the Dark Bat.

"No harm done, as long as the bat is in defense mode."

"That's where you're wrong, pony tail; Mad Sword Beast reduces your life points even if the monster was in defense mode!"

(D: 550)  
(J: 2000)

"Perhaps I underestimated you, but my Dark Bat won't be going to the graveyard alone, thanks to this…" Duke activated his trap card. "Michizure allows me to destroy one of your monsters when one of my monsters is also destroyed!" Sword Hunter is destroyed.

Harold noticed Yugi's concerned look. "You're thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That Duke knows more than he's letting on? Yeah, definitely."

"Now that your Sword Hunter's gone to an early grave," Duke said. "I think it's a good time to go on the attack. I summon Spikebot (5) in attack mode! Spike Attack!" Mad Sword Beast dissolved into nothing.

Tristan and Tea shouted words of encouragement (that really didn't sound encouraging since it was only a reminder of Joey's current predicament).

"Come on, lady luck," Joey urged as he drew a card. "Oh yeah! I summon Goblin Attack Force (6)! Attack Spikebot!" Six goblins ganged up on Spikebot.

(D: 50)  
(J: 2000)

Joey then noticed that his goblins fell asleep. "Shoot, I forgot that after they attack they go into defensive mode. Oh well, no biggie, next turn, he's done for!"

"Yeah, Joey's going to win!" Tea cheered.

"He's in the zone," Tristan added.

Yugi, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. _How can Duke Devlin be so calm_? _Either he has ice for blood or he still has one last move to make._

"Time to summon one of the mightiest cards in my deck! I call on Gradius (7)!" A high-tech fighter jet appeared.

"That ain't going to help you!"

"I also play a magic card called Limiter Removal which doubles its attack power!"

(G: 1200-2400)

Joey still wasn't worried. "Good thing all my monsters are in defense mode!"

"I also use another magic card: Fairy Meteor Crush!"

"What the…"

"Don't tell me the second-greatest Duelist in the world doesn't know about Fairy Meteor Crush. Well, let me explain: it's kind of like a magic version of your Mad Sword Beast card."

"Ah, Mad Sword Beast, I get it… oh no!"

"Oh yes, with Fairy Meteor Crush, I can blow away your life points even with your monster in defense mode! Gradius, annihilate!" Gradius fired its lasers and destroyed all of the goblins.

(D: 50)  
(J: 0)

"It's a pity this match was so short, I was hoping for more of a challenge but I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"Its okay, Joey," Yugi reassured him.

Duke snapped his fingers and one of the cheerleaders handed Joey a dog suit. "You're a man of your word, Joey-boy, I look forward to having you my obedient servant for a month. The first thing you need to do is put on that dog outfit."

_What happened to me? At Duelist Kingdom, I never made a mistake like this, but now…_

"Devlin, just because you won the duel doesn't mean you can put Joey down like this!" Yugi protested.

"Yugi, a promise is a promise, and if there's one thing your Grandpa taught me, it's to always honor a promise, even if it's to a slime ball like Devlin."

Duke flicked a die right in Joey's face. "Shut your trap, you mongrel! You will not speak until your master commands you to!"

"Come on, Joey, let's get out of here," Tristan said.

"No, I gave my word." Duke fired two more dice at Joey. "Ouch!"

"You're a dog, now, Joey, you don't say ouch, you say woof woof. Now put it on." Joey grudgingly put the suit on. "The suit fits you perfectly, Joey." Joey got down on all fours and started barking.

"This isn't fair!" Harold protested. "Humiliation wasn't part of the deal!"

"On the contrary, he must do whatever I say, and I say bark like a dog."

Tea turned away.

Harold faced down Devlin. "Look, you poor man's Kaiba!" Devlin scowled because apparently he didn't like being compared to Kaiba. "I don't care what deal you two made, I won't stand by and let you treat my friend like some animal!"

"Joey isn't your friend any more, he's my dog! The only allegiance he has is to me."

"Wrong, he'll always be our friend, and nothing you say or do can change that!"

"I beg to differ!" Devlin launched another die in Joey's direction but Harold intercepted it by literally taking it on the forehead.

"Harold!" Joey gasped.

"Don't worry about it," Harold said.

"So you want more, do you? Fine, I'll humiliate the both of you!" He launched a barrage of dice at them. Harold took them all in the head.

_I'd rather risk pain and humiliation than stand by and watch a friend suffer, _Harold thought as he continued to be pelted hard with dice. "Is that the best you got, Devlin? I've seen girls who throw better than you!"

"Why you…" Duke launched one of his "special die", special in that it had a small spike on one end.

_I have to put a stop to this_! Yugi thought. "Yami!" He summoned his Millennium Puzzle and transformed into Yami-Yugi. He caught the spiked die just before it hit Harold's eye. Throwing it away, he said, "Duke Devlin, I won't allow you to humiliate my friends any more! I challenge you to a duel! And WHEN I win, you will release Joey from his promise!"

"Excellent," Duke said. "But we will play a game of my choosing. We will battle to the end in a game called Dungeon Dice Monsters! And WHEN you lose, you will turn over the title of King of Games to me and swear on your Grandfather's life never to play Duel Monsters again!"

"Yugi, no!" Tea cried.

"Don't do it!" Harold added.

"Please, Yugi, don't do it!" Joey threw in.

"Silence, mutt!" Duke cried tossing another die. This time, it missed Harold and continued towards Joey.

Yami-Yugi caught it and crushed it beneath his foot. _My friends are worth everything to me, more so than being the King of Games! No matter what happens, I'll stick by them no matter what!_

_Finally, Yugi, you fell into my trap and now you shall pay for your cheating ways with your pride_!

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Oni Tank T-34  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1700

(2)  
Name: Sword Hunter  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2450  
DEF: 1700

(3)  
Name: Dark Bat  
Level: 3  
Type: Winged Beast  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000

(4)  
Name: Mad Sword Beast  
Level: 4  
Type: Dinosaur/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1200

(5)  
Name: Gradius  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 800


	46. Dungeon Dice Monsters Pt 2: A Whole New ...

A/N: Okay, guys, before I begin, let me just explain this to you. Obviously the monster stats in DDM are a little different than the regular game. So I'm going to explain it to you. The stats of the monsters in DDM are Attack Power (ATK), Defense Power (DEF), and Hit Points (HP). The three numbers you see in replacement of the ATK and DEF stats are (from top): ATK, DEF, and HP. HP means Hit Points, or how many times a monster can be hit before it's destroyed. ATK and DEF are the same. I'm going to use this order for the rest of the series. For example: Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress (10/10/10). Also, the heart points they have will be represented by 'X'. For example: Y (XXX). Okay, does everyone get it? No? Okay, well, just read on and it'll get clearer.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 46: Dungeon Dice Monsters Pt 2: A Whole New Game  
Episode Basis: Dungeon Dice Monsters Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! A new game shop opened in Domino, a game shop more extravagant than the one owned by Solomon Moto. The owner of this new game shop was a guy by the name of Duke Devlin. Duke was suave, cunning, and good with dice. Joey challenged him to a duel and although it looked like Joey would win, Duke was able to take all of his life points in one attack. For losing, Joey had to do whatever Duke said for an entire month which included putting on a dog suit and become a target for Duke's dice-shooting. He even told Joey that he couldn't be friends with Yugi and the others any more. Harold did his best to protect Joey but Duke was having a field day with the both of them. Yami-Yugi stepped into the fray and challenged Duke to a duel. Duke agreed but only if they would play a game of his choosing: Dungeon Dice Monsters. He then declared that if Yugi loses, he would give up Duel Monsters forever! With such odds at stake, can Yugi learn to master a game he has never played before?

* * *

On the outside, dozens of people huddled up to the television where the match between Duke Devlin, and Yugi Moto was about to begin.

* * *

"You don't even know the rules to the game, yet you accepted," Duke mused. "You fool! This shall be your last day as a Duelist! Let's get it on!" Duke snapped his fingers and the ring started to transform. The duel stations were pulled into the wall as the field widened. The spaces were replaced by a grid which came together like a puzzle. Tables popped with three heart images on it. "I know this game inside and out. If you're going to stand a ghost of a chance in keeping up with me, you'll have to learn on the fly."

Yami-Yugi stepped up to his table. The table was laid out in a gird similar to the actual field. A screen to the side showed six different images with the number 0 next to them all. A miniature chute that looked like a bowling ball return was on his right. _Looks pretty straight forward. _Then Yugi retracted his statement as a compartment opened up to reveal three rows of colorful dice. He gasped. Each of the dice had a different image on it.

"Lost already?" Duke teased. "Don't worry I'll walk you through it. That's your dice pool, select fifteen dice to use. I'd give you some tips on which to pick but since you're such a good gamer, you shouldn't need any of my advice."

"This is insane," Harold commented. "Since the game's brand new, there's no way to tell if Duke's making the rules up or not."

"Hurry up," Duke urged. "I already have my fifteen dice picked."

Yugi scowled. With all the colors and designs, there was no rhyme or reason to it. He just picked up a handful of dice. "I have mine."

"Good, now these dice will kind of be like your dueling deck and just like how you shuffle a deck before you start a duel, we'll shuffle these." He dropped his dice into an open hole on his left. Yugi did likewise. "The dice randomizer will select three dice and eject them through the slot on your right." Two blue dice and a white one appeared in the slot. "You're given three dice per round, at the beginning of your turn you throw all three dice at once and you get to move depending on your role but I'll explain more about that later. Now, in the matter of the score: the score will be determined by the hearts you see before you. These heart points are like your life points except you only get 3 and whoever loses all three first loses the game."

(D: XXX)  
(Y: XXX)

Duke's cheerleaders started to spell out Duke's name. Joey just moaned in agony because they were using him for pom-poms.

"I'm going to make my first move now, Yugi," Duke announced as he rolled the dice. The three dice bounced and rolled on the table before settling on two four-point stars and an arrow. "Those symbols on the dice are called crests. And the star-shape crest I just rolled is a summon crest. To summon something, two out of the three dice must match up perfectly. As such, I already got two summon crest. Now watch." Duke lined up one of the summon die with one of the squares in the grid. "This is the dimensionalizing part." He pressed the die into the table calling out, "Dimension the dice!"

A large version of the white die appeared and unfolded onto the grid. Tea, Tristan, and Harold all gasped.

"And there you have it; I unlocked Ryu-Kishin (10/10/10)!" A pink gargoyle appeared at the center of the unfolded die.

"The monsters are inside the dice?" Yami-Yugi asked.

"And it looks like the dice themselves are part of the game," Tea observed.

"I'm glad that you made that point, my little cheerleader-in-waiting," Duke said. Tea shivered in disgust. "That's one of the keys elements in Dungeon Dice Monsters. You see, once the die unfolds and dimensionalizes the monster, the die becomes a dungeon pathway and with enough pathways, I can lay out a route directly to Yugi's heart points!"

_Oh I get it, _Yami-Yugi thought. _The key to this game is to get your monsters close enough to attack your opponent's heart points directly, unlike Duel Monsters where you have to destroy monsters to affect your opponent. So the more dungeon path I have, the better. Sounds simple enough._

"Come on, Yugi, it's your turn!"

"Don't forget, Devlin, if I win, you have to release Joey from his promise."

"If you win," Duke pointed out.

"I'm counting on you, bud," Joey called. "If there's anyone who can beat him, it's you!"

"No talking," one of the cheerleaders snapped. "Your allegiance is with Mister Devlin now."

"Bite my tail," Joey snapped. The cheerleaders ended up bashing him with a rolled-up newspaper.

"Yugi, we're with you, buddy!"

"We'll stand by you no matter what!"

"Dork Devlin doesn't have a snowball's chance in you-know-where," Harold said.

"Oh please," an uptight voice said. The man who met them at the front door walked up to them, pressing his glasses up with his middle finger. "It's your Little-Yugi who doesn't have a snowball's chance. Master Devlin is the game's champion. Nobody can defeat him. Your pathetic little friend will be humiliated on national television."

"And you are…?" Harold asked annoyed.

"I am Simon, manager of the Black Crown," the man introduced. "And with all the publicity generated by Master Devlin's beating of your so-called King of Games, The Black Crown will corner the market on Dungeon Dice Monsters and I'll be the second-richest man in the world, next to Master Devlin."

"Publicity?" Harold asked, and then gasped. "The cameras!"

"Precisely. The whole world will see the truth about that little ankle biter and the glory that is Master Devlin."

_Somebody gag him with anything, _Harold thought rolling his eyes.

"Go, dice roll!" Yugi shouted throwing the dice onto the table. "Oh no, none of the crests matched!"

"That's because the dice you use are way too high," Duke pointed out. "Didn't I mention that different dice had different levels? Silly me, let me explain it to you. There are six crests on the dice: summon, movement, magic, attack, defense, and trap. How often a crest appears on a die is determined by its level. The level two dice that I just used had three summon crests, so it was easy for me to role the two needed for a summons. But the lower the level of the die, the weaker the monster is."

"Unlike that pathetic Duel Monsters card game, the monsters in Dungeon Dice Monsters have three stats," Simon said to the people on the sidelines. "In addition to the attack and defense numbers, the monsters also have Hit Points or HP. Hit Points is just what it sounds like, how many times a monster can accept attacks from another monster before the attacked monster is destroyed."

"Yugi, take a look at your die," Duke instructed. Yami-Yugi did and noticed that they all had one summon crest. "And that makes it more difficult for you to role a pair. Of course, had you, it would've been a very powerful monster. Still, I believe that it's always best to go for a low level sure thing. Because the odds of summoning a monster with high-level dice are slim to none."

_Oh no, almost all the dice I picked are high level. I don't believe this, the game just started and I'm already at a huge disadvantage._

"This isn't fair, pony tail head," Harold said. "You should've told him about the whole level thing before hand!"

"Start the game over," Tea pleaded.

"Why should I? Considering how he's the King of Games, he should be able to overcome a handicap like that. Go, dice roll!" Duke rolled a movement crest and two low-level summon crests. "Great, now I can extend my path plus I'll have two monsters on the field. Dimension the dice! And unlock… Yaranzo (10/10/10)!" Yaranzo was a creature inside a treasure chest.

_His dungeon path is getting closer and closer to my heart points. And I'm not even on the board yet_!

"I'm coming for you, Yugi, and since I just rolled a movement crest too, I can use it to advance my monster further along the dungeon pathway. F.Y.I., if you don't want to use a crest right away, you can save it in your crest pool." The crest pool was the little screen on the side that displayed the images and numbers.

"Go, dice roll!" Yami-Yugi's next role also was a blank.

"Maybe you should try blowing on them for good luck," Duke suggested. "Go, dice roll!" Duke got another two summon crests. "Well, what do you know; another summoning. Dimension the dice! And look at the surprise hidden inside: Gator Dragon (10/10/10). And I'll also use the movement crest I rolled to move him forward. The combination alligator/humanoid dragon advanced to the end of the pathway.

"My roll now," Yami-Yugi said as he rolled the dice. Finally, he got two summon crests. "Now I can summon a monster!"

"Wrong-o," Duke said. "Your summon crests don't match so it doesn't count."

"But…"

"It's my roll!" Duke held up two level 4 dice. "This game's getting boring, so why don't I spice it up a little with a level 4 summoning!" Yami-Yugi involuntarily took a step back. "They might've been too hot for you, but not for me. Go, dice roll!" Throwing the dice onto the table, Duke rolled two level 4 summon crests and a movement crest. "Well what do you know; I guess lady luck has the hots for Duke Devlin, like everyone else."

"Oh no!" Harold gasped.

"Oh yes," Simon said smugly.

"Dimension the dice!" A treasure chest appeared. "This is an item summoning, but more on that later."

Yugi's roll turned up nothing again.

"You know, maybe we should change your title from the King of Games to the King of Lame. I mean at this rate, I'll have you beaten before you're even on the board. I knew you weren't the real deal. Go, dice roll!" Duke got another two summon crests. "Another summoning, now I'll have a monster right by your heart points. Dimension the dice, and unlock the Thirteenth Grave (10/0/10)." A skeleton carrying a large sword appeared.

_I have to summon a monster and take out that Thirteenth Grave before Duke can advance him three squares and attack my heart points_!

_Soon, everyone will truly see you as what you really are: a cheater who never could've beaten Pegasus._

_This is it, _Yami-Yugi thought. _No matter how high the odds are stacked against me, I have to believe that it's possible to role two perfect summon crests, the same way I believe in the Heart of the Cards. _

"Go, dice roll!"

The first die came up a magic crest.

The second one came up a summon crest.

And the third one also came up a summon crest.

"There, I rolled two summon crests!" Duke grunted. "Now I can summon a monster to defend my heart points. Dimension the dice!" A small blue figure carrying a staff appeared. "Behold, the Mighty Mage (30/20/50). And next, I'll dip into my crest pool and use a movement crest to move my Mage one space, so it can launch an attack at the Thirteenth Grave!" The little spellcaster moved around the corner of the blue dungeon path to face the zombie. "Mighty Mage, Lightning Staff Attack!" A burst of lightning destroyed the Thirteenth Grave.

Tea, Tristan, Harold, and Joey cheered (though Joey's was quiet). The cheerleaders moaned.

* * *

On the outside, people were amazed at how Yugi was able to pull a level four monster out.

* * *

"He did it," Tristan said happily.

"Yugi's not out of the woods yet," Tea said.

"You're right, Tea, Duke has more monsters on the board and even without that, his path is still more spread out than Yugi's. He has a long way to go." Harold lowered his head.

"The only place Yugi's going is down, at the hands of Master Devlin," Simon said.

"Do you think Duke would mind if I punched his flunky's lights out?" Harold asked Tristan and Tea.

"I certainly wouldn't mind," Tea replied.

"Congratulations on your first summoning, Yugi," Duke said. "Just four more and you'll have as many monsters as me. Go, dice role!" Duke's role produced another summoning. "Oops, spoke too soon, make that five. Dimension the dice and unlock… the Blast Lizard (10/10/20)! But don't be fooled by his low stats, when played in just the right way, Blast Lizard has a special attack that delivers quite the punch."

_Sounds like another rule Duke conveniently forgot to tell me about. _Yami-Yugi took his dice and discovered that they were low-level. _All right, I knew I had at least a few of these; it should be easier to summon a monster. _"Go, dice roll!" Yugi threw the dice onto the table and came up with two summon crests. "Dimension the dice!" This time, the monster was one that Yugi recognized because he had one in his deck: Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 (10/10/10). "Now you have two monsters of mine to contend with, Devlin."

"Not for long. Go, dice roll!" Duke rolled two magic crests and a movement crest.

"You failed to summon anything," Yami-Yugi pointed out.

"Whoever said I was trying to summon a monster?"

"What?"

"Boy, are you dense. Remember what I said about Blast Lizard being played in just the right way?"

"So you were rolling for his special attack?"

"That's kind of right, Yugi, the Blast Lizard's special attack requires four magic crests. I already had two in my crest pool so I needed to role two more which I did. Next, I'll use a movement crest to position my Blast Lizard. Blast Lizard, massive explosion!" The Blast Lizard threw his bombs and destroyed the Winged Dragon. "Too bad, and you worked so hard to summoned that monster too."

"It's my roll. Go, dice roll!" Yami-Yugi only got three attack crests.

Duke rolled next and got ANOTHER summoning. "And with level three dice too," he added.

"This is getting redundant," Harold complained.

Simon just chuckled.

"Dimension the dice! And unlock… Dark Assailant (10/20/10)!" Another skeleton appeared, but this one was wearing clothes and carried two swords. "And now I'll dip into my crest pool again and move in on your heart points." Blast Lizard and Gator Dragon moved up to Yugi's podium. "Go ahead and take your turn, not that it'll do you any good, nothing you role can get you out of that mess. I mean I don't think even I could get out of that jam and I'm the one who invented the game."

"You're its creator? I had a feeling you were its champion, but…"

"I'm both! And everyone in the entire world should know it!" Yami-Yugi was aghast. "I should be known as the second-greatest game creator in the world, but I'm not! And it's all because of your cheating ways!"

"That's bull crap," Harold protested. "Yugi never cheated before!"

"Just shut up and listen, you fool," Simon said straightening his glasses with his middle finger.

"You ruined my life, Yugi; that defeat that you handed Pegasus changed everything for me!"

"But how?"

* * *

_I dedicated my life to creating Dungeon Dice Monsters. I spent all my free time fine-tuning its rules and perfecting its game play. I realized that I had created something truly remarkable, so I decided to send it to the only one who would appreciate it: Maxamillian Pegasus._

_A couple of days passed and I haven't heard a word from him, until I received an e-mail. It was from Pegasus himself, he said that he read my proposal and was intrigued. He wanted to fly me out on his personal helicopter so that we could discuss the game in person!_

_The very next day, I was brought to Pegasus's personal island: the Duelist Kingdom. I could hardly believe it, all my hard work and effort was paying off! When I got there, he immediately challenged me to a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters. I expected him to be good, but I didn't realize how good until I actually played him. He was phenomenal_! _It was his first time playing the game and he completely overpowered me._

_"Looks like I win, Devlin-boy."_

_"Whoa, you're good!"_

_"I must say, this Dungeon Dice Monsters game is really something else, I thoroughly enjoyed it. And together, we'll see to it that the whole world does as well. Partners?"_

_"I'd be honored, Mister Pegasus!"_

_He told me he would draw up the official contract after he finishes holding a Duel Monsters tournament, the tournament that YOU were heading to, Yugi. And ever since then, I haven't been able to contact him at all_!

* * *

"Everything I worked for was shattered that day, Yugi, and it's all your fault!"

"You don't understand the situation, Devlin!"

"No, I understand perfectly! You cheated your way into a victory and now drove him into hiding."

"Just shut up and listen to me, Devlin, your hero worship of Pegasus has blinded you to reason!"

"No, I can see perfectly, I can see a no-good lousy cheater!"

"I never cheated at anything before in my life!"

"No, you did cheat, you did cheat!"

"Shut your trap, moron," Harold snapped. "I can vouch that Yugi never cheated before. He always played the game straight!"

"Then explain how he was able to defeat the creator of the Duel Monster card game at his own game," Simon said.

"Uh…" Harold wasn't sure what to say. How do you explain a victory without involving magical artifacts, ancient spirits or kidnapped souls?

"Precisely what I thought."

"Just roll, you cheater!"

"Fine, I'll go, and prove to you that I never cheated before! Go, dice roll!" Yami-Yugi got two level three summoning. "Yes, that's another monster for me. Dimension the dice! And unlock… Thunderball (10/10/30)!"

_Despite being a level three monster, Thunderball is weak, _Duke thought. _Unless Yugi discovers how to use his special ability, which I highly doubt that he will. _"It's my move, now. Go, dice role!" Duke rolled an attack crest and two movement crests. "I'll use my movement crests to position Gator Dragon and Blast Lizard right in front of your heart points!"

"Oh no, he's vulnerable," Harold gasped.

"Gator Dragon, attack Yugi with Swamp Fire Blast!" Yami-Yugi's podium was engulfed in flames.

"Yugi!" His friends cried out. When the inferno subsided, Yugi remained but one of his heart point indicators was dark.

(D: XXX)  
(Y: XX)

"Now you only have two heart points remaining, but not for long. And once they're gone, you will be forced to retire from Duel Monsters in shame! Pegasus will be avenged!"

"This guy is a nut job!" Harold shouted. "Yugi has never cheated before, and you can't force someone into retirement because of something they're not! I oughta… YEOW!" Simon had literally pinched one of Harold's nerves sending the boy to his knees.

"Silence, peon, Master Devlin is never wrong!"

_Hang in there, Yugi, _Joey thought even while being assaulted by the cheerleaders.

_What do I do? Duke's got more monsters, more dungeon path, and more heart points than me. And he's in a position to attack again! How can I beat Duke at his own game?_

To Be Continued.


	47. Dungeon Dice Monsters Pt 3: The Strike N...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 47: Dungeon Dice Monsters Pt 3: The Strike Ninja Cometh  
Episode Basis: Dungeon Dice Monsters Pt 3

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi and Duke Devlin squared off in Dungeon Dice Monsters, a new game where the players would roll dice and play based on the crests that came up. Duke was awesome, having been able to summon five monsters while Yugi hadn't been able to summon one. But Duke soon revealed that his talent comes from more than just practice: he was the creator of the game! Duke also revealed why he held such a grudge against Yugi. He believes that Yugi cheated in his victory over Pegasus and as such, drove Pegasus to withdraw from everything, just when he was planning on releasing Dungeon Dice Monsters to the world with Duke. Duke was able to take one of Yugi's heart points leaving him with two. Will Yugi have to retire from Duel Monsters forever? Will Joey be stuck in a dog suit forever?

* * *

Ryo Bakura was walking along the street when he noticed the crowd in front of the Black Crown store.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" He asked a girl that was towards the back of the crowd.

"Yugi Moto has challenged the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters!" She said excitedly. "If he loses, he's agreed to give up Duel Monsters."

"What?" Bakura cried shocked. He shoved his way to the front of the pack and saw that the girl's words were true.

"Do you really think Yugi cheated?" He heard a bystander ask his friend.

"I doubt it, if he cheated, he wouldn't have been able to win Duelist Kingdom."

"But Pegasus did disappear after the Duelist Kingdom tournament. And he was the creator of the game. Maybe Yugi did cheat."

"Yugi did not cheat," Bakura said firmly. "I should know, I was there!"

"You were at the Duelist Kingdom tournament?" The kids asked.

"That's right, and Yugi Moto did not cheat."

The kids looked confused on whom they should be cheering. Bakura scowled at Devlin as the dark spirit from the Millennium Ring briefly emerged. _That foolish snob has no idea who he's challenging.

* * *

_

Inside, the cheerleaders were doing what Duke wanted them to do.

"Duke's so cool, Duke's so dreamy; he will defeat that treacherous Yugi!"

"Zip it, you crazy broads!" Joey snapped. "My bud has never done anything treacherous!"

"Shut up, dog," they shouted back. "You're service is to Duke now!" Joey's face went white and he whimpered in the corner like… well, you know.

"That's just wrong," Harold said.

"Oh on the contrary," Simon countered. "It's all correct. Don't forget, your friends asked for this. Plus, with the defeat of Yugi Moto, Dungeon Dice Monsters will sell like hot cakes."

"Yugi, forget about me," Joey called. "You have to fight for your self; you have to win for your honor!"

"Shut up, you mutt or we'll neuter you!" The shortest of the cheerleaders yelled.

And just like that, Joey backed off.

"Now that's definitely wrong," Harold said.

"Man, those cheerleaders are a pain in the neck," Tea commented.

"I have half a mind to go up stairs, buy a bat, and bonk them on the head with it."

"Can I join you?" Tristan asked.

"Me too," Tea threw in.

_Duke's monsters have already taken out one of my heart points, _Yami-Yugi thought. _Unless I do something quick, I won't be able to win Joey his freedom, plus I'll have to give up Duel Monsters for good, I can't afford to lose both! However… _Yugi studied his help screen. _If I can get three magic crests, I might be able to put some distance. Come on, I need magic crests. _"Go, dice roll!" The two blue dice he rolled came up with a magic crest with an x2 emblem in the bottom corner. "It appears that I've rolled two magic crests, Duke, but since they both have a times two emblem on it, I get double them giving me four magic crests, more than enough to activate Thunderball's special ability! Rolling Crush!" Thunderball rolled himself into a ball and ran over Blast Lizard. "But my attack doesn't end there; I use three more magic crests I have in my crest pool to have him attack again!" This time, it was Gator Dragon who felt the crush.

"Nice going, Yugi, you even found out how to use your help screen," Duke commented.

"Yes, now we have a game!"

* * *

"That new game store certainly has a big crowd," Solomon commented. "I wonder what my competition is up to." He sneaked to the front and saw the image of the cheerleaders doing their little "dance." His eyes bugged out. "Oh wow, I'm in love, what I wouldn't give to have a TV this size!" Then the camera focused on Joey in his dog costume. "Joey? I knew that boy would end up in the dog house one day, but in a dog suit?" The image panned to the others. "Tea and Harold are there too? What's going…?" Solomon gasped as he saw Yugi there. "No! It's not enough that they take my business, but they take my grandson too!"

"Mister Moto."

"Bakura! Please tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing!"

"I wish I could," Bakura said. "But it's true. That's Yugi playing up there." Bakura filled Solomon in on what's going on.

"Yugi can't retire from Duel Monsters," Solomon said.

"I know, his destiny is intertwined with it," Yami-Bakura said darkly.

If Solomon heard him, he chose to ignore it.

* * *

"I have to admit, Yugi, when we first started I had my doubts but now I see that you've got a little bit of talent. But don't forget, it'll take a lot more than luck to beat me. After all, don't forget who created the game."

"Yes, you created this game just as Pegasus created Duel Monsters, but having created it doesn't mean you can't be beaten at it. Pegasus found that out the hard way."

"You only won against Pegasus by cheating! You're not going to fool me like you've fooled everyone else!"

"No, Duke, you're only fooling yourself."

"Yeah, right, cheat!"

"Yugi never cheats!" Harold protested.

"Except against Pegasus," Simon said with that smug look that Tea just wanted to slap off.

"Go, dice roll!" Duke rolled two movement crests and an attack crest. "Nice, I'll save those in my crest pool.

"Now it's my turn. Go, dice roll!" Yami-Yugi rolled two summons crests and a movement crest. "Dimension the dice! And unlock… the Knight of Twin Swords (20/10/30)!"

"Fat lot of good that did you, none of my monsters are even close!"

"That's why I'll put the remaining crest into my crest pool for later."

"At least you've become expert at conserving your crests."

"I don't get it," Joey said. "What's the point?"

"I guess you really can't teach an old dog new trick." Joey growled at Duke. "I'll explain it again: any crests that you can't use are automatically stowed in your crest pool."

"Oh, I get it now."

"What you should get is a muzzle," the cheerleaders said as they tackled and pinned him. Joey whimpered.

"Man, that's rough."

"It's a dog's life."

"Bow wow."

_Yugi's a quick study, I'll give him that. He's certainly learned to master using the help screen and figuring out strategies that took me weeks to come up with. Looks like I'm just going to have to take things to the next level. _"Go, dice roll!" Duke got a pair of summon crests. "Dimension the dice and unlock my creature…" The die appeared on the grid near Yugi's Knight. "Here's one monster your knight should stay away from Yugi, the Battle Ox (20/20/20)! But then again, he might have trouble after I use four stored movement crests to move him forward and into your turf!" The Battle Ox moved onto the blue square and came up besides Yugi's Knight of Twin Swords. "Oh, and did I forget to mention? Battle Ox gains a 10 point bonus when fighting warrior monsters (20-30/20/20) like your knight! Battle Ox, attack with battle axe crush!"

"Knight, go into defensive mode!" Yugi commanded. "Sorry, Devlin, but since my knight has a defense power of 10 which means that your Battle Ox will only do 20 points of damage!"

Duke slammed the table. _That cheat has taught himself to defend, that's one of the most advanced techniques of the game_!

"Of course, my knight will lose 20 of its 30 Hit Points but at least he'll remain on the field!"

(KTS: 20/10/10)

"Now it's my turn, go, dice role!" Yami-Yugi rolled two attack crests and a movement crest. "I'll use my two attack crests to activate my Knight's special ability allowing him to attack twice in one turn!" The knight attacked Battle Ox and destroyed it.

The cheerleaders cried, Yugi's friends cheered.

Simon just scowled. _So what if he's beaten one monster, that only makes this match more profitable for me. The better the match, the more people will crowd to buy Dungeon Dice Monsters._

"Your turn, Duke, but this time, you might want to steer clear of my monsters!"

To everyone's surprise, Duke was laughing. Even the cheerleaders were confused. "So you were able to defeat my Battle Ox, so what? My ultimate strategy wasn't about just summoning another monster; it was about building up my dungeon path."

"Say what?"

"Just take a look at your dungeon path, you dunce!" Everyone looked down.

Harold was the first to spot it. "Wait a second, Duke's path; it covers all sides of the field."

"Precisely, Shaggy, and a dungeon path can not cross over another path!"

"I'm boxed in!"

"I still don't get it," Tea said.

"Tea, look at Duke's path. It extends from one side of the board to the other, creating a red line. If Duke was correct in saying that dungeon paths can't cross each other, then there's nowhere for Yugi to extend his dungeon path towards Duke's heart points."

Tea was beginning to catch on. "And since the paths can't cross, there's no way for Yugi to build a route leading to Duke's heart points and that would mean…"

Joey groaned, "I'm stuck in this costume."

"Plus the King of Games will be forced into an early retirement."

* * *

"I don't know, Mister Moto, it doesn't look good," Bakura said.

"What do you mean, Bakura?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think Yugi's monsters can only move on the blue squares. But it doesn't look like the blue squares reach the whole length of the field. It's a classic pincer maneuver, cutting off all routes and cornering an opponent."

"Isn't there any way he can win?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Tristan was wondering the same thing. "Isn't there any way he can win?"

"Well actually he can," Duke said continuing to twirl his hair. "He could always try cruising his monsters through my dungeon path."

"He can do that?" Joey asked.

"Sure, if he doesn't mind running a virtual gauntlet. See if he chooses that way, he'll have to come across every monster I have on the field."

"It would be a massacre," Harold gasped.

"So now you see that a proper master of the game doesn't need to humiliate himself with cheating," Simon said shooting a lewd glance Tea's way.

"My roll now!" Duke gasped at one of the dice that ejected from the randomizer. He chuckled, "Perfect, just perfect."

Yami-Yugi stared suspiciously at him.

"What does this look like?" Duke asked holding out the die in question.

"Looks like a black die."

"A very rare black die to be exact. For with it, I'm going to finish you off and win this game! All I need is a pair of summon crests. Go, dice role!" The black and red dice produced summons. "Dimension the dice! Now you'll see the true power of the black die." The black die appeared on the grid and unfolded to reveal a dark hole. "Behold, the warp vortex!"

"The what?"

"The warp vortex, guess I'm going to have to explain that as well. The dark hole you see before you is a special summoning that only a rare black die can do. It's a cosmic portal; when monsters jump into it, they can jump to another place on the board instantly. This 'other place' is determined by wherever the second black die is placed. And guess what, Yugi, I already got the second location all picked out, deep inside your territory." Yami-Yugi saw an area that looked like it would be prime locale for the warp vortex's exit point. "It's the perfect place to give me easy access to your heart points."

"Oh man," Harold gasped. "Yugi might as well have no monsters on the field because either way, Duke could easily get to his heart points."

"Finally, you're beginning to catch on," Simon commented.

"If I were you, I'd start working on my retirement speech, because your end will come in as much time as it takes for my randomizer to spit out another black die, which I feel won't be long."

_The best I can do now is build up my defenses. _"Go, dice roll!" The dice came out with two summon crests. "Now, Duke, let's see how well I learned your game. Dimension the dice and unlock… the Strike Ninja (20/10/20)!" A man in black with a red cape and a Darth Vader-like mask appeared. "His high speed allows me to move him three spaces for each movement crest."

"High speed huh, well that's won't even come close to the speed of my vortex. Speaking of which…" Duke's randomizer ejected three dice which included a black one. "Another black die, now I'll roll to complete the warp tube and finish you off for good!"

"Yugi, no!" Tea shouted.

_It's all over, _Joey thought amidst the cheerleader's chanting.

_If Duke summons that last vortex, it's all over._

The dice came up a movement, trap, and magic crest.

"You lucked out this time, Yugi, but next time I'll beat you!"

Yugi's friends breathed a sigh of relief and Duke's cheerleaders moaned in sorrow.

Yugi looked at the ejection slot and gasped. He looked towards Duke and smirked as a plan came to his mind. "Duke, I just found a major hole in your plan… or rather, a vortex!" Yami-Yugi held up a black die.

"A black die!"

"Go, dice roll!" Yami-Yugi's roll came up a pair of summons, especially on the black die. "Excellent, a pair of summoning crests." Duke cringed. "Now I place a second warp vortex so that I have easy access to your heart points! Dimension the dice!" A warp hole appeared at the far end of the field on a blue dungeon path. "Now, Strike Ninja, jump into the warp vortex!" The Strike Ninja's speed reputation was no boast as the ninja jumped into the warp hole and came out near Ryu-Kishin. "Strike Ninja, attack Ryu-Kishin, with Stealth Slash Attack!" The Stealth Ninja was like a blur in his attack.

"Huh, nothing happened," Joey complained before Ryu-Kishin literally fell to pieces. "Oops, scratch that."

"Your boy isn't so cool-looking now," Tristan told Simon.

Simon just grunted and pushed his glasses up with his middle finger.

_I can't believe Yugi got a rare black die! Now he's using the warp vortex I summoned against me! And with that high-speed Strike Ninja already deep within my territory, all he needs to do is roll one movement crest and he'll be within striking distance of my heart points! I have to stop him! _"Go, dice roll!" _I need two summon crests. _But this time, it was Duke's roll that came up short.

"Go, dice roll!" Yami-Yugi rolled a set of movement crests. "Perfect. Strike Ninja, advance! The Strike Ninja quickly covered the distance to Duke's podium. "Now, attack his heart points with Lunge Claw Thrust!" The Strike Ninja threw several small daggers which struck the bottom heart point. The glowing heart went out.

(D: XX)  
(Y: XX)

Outside, Bakura and Yugi's Grandpa cheered. "That's my grandson," Solomon said proudly.

_That fool Devlin doesn't stand a chance, _the spirit of the ring thought.

To Yami-Yugi and his friends' surprise, Duke was laughing. "It's been a while since anyone has taken one of my heart points. Well don't get too cocky, because IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN. GO, DICE ROLL!" Duke got a level three summoning. "Perfect. Dimension the dice and unlock my unstoppable creature!" Duke inserted the die so that it would come out right next to the Strike Ninja. A pair of sinister yellow eyes appeared in a cloud of smoke. "I summon Orgoth the Relentless (20/20/50)! And next, I'll use two magic crests from my crest pool to activate Orgoth the Relentless's special ability, raising his attack points."

(OtR: 20-30/20/50)

"Now I'll use two movement crests and position Orgoth for an attack!" Orgoth raised his sword. "Orgoth the Relentless, Diamond Blade Strike!"

Yami-Yugi frantically checked his help screen for something that could help his Strike Ninja.

He found it.

Smoke erupted around the Strike Ninja. "Your Ninja's finished!"

"You think so? Take a look again."

Duke took a look as a shadow formed and gasped.

The Strike Ninja was unharmed.

"Just before you attacked, I used a stored trap crest to activate my Strike Ninja's special ability, enabling him to avoid any attack waged against it."

_I can't believe that Yugi taught himself such an advanced defense maneuver! Could he have really defeated Pegasus? No, that can't be, he's just a lousy cheater! I can't let him rattle me, I have to strike back. I won't allow this cheater to make me look like a novice at my own game, and on national television! _

Yugi rolled again. "Strike Ninja, Lunging Claw Thrust!" Once again, the Strike Ninja attacked Duke's heart points.

(D: X)  
(Y: XX)

Duke rolled then ordered Orgoth to attack the Strike Ninja again. "Show him why you're called the Relentless!" This time, Yami-Yugi had no trap crests with which to use Strike Ninja's special ability.

Strike Ninja was destroyed.

"You were close, Yugi, closer than anyone else has ever gotten, but close doesn't count in Dungeon Dice Monsters. Sure you may have one more heart point than me, but I have Orgoth the Relentless! And none of your monsters will stop him from getting to your heart points! You may have been on a victory trail, Yugi, but now you're at a dead end!"

To Be Continued


	48. Dungeon Dice Monsters Pt 4: The Miracle

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 48: Dungeon Dice Monsters Pt 4: The Miracle  
Episode Basis: Dungeon Dice Monsters Pt 4

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Just as Yami-Yugi got the hang of the whole dice summoning thing, Duke decides to take the game up a notch by creating a warp vortex with a black die with which he can use to teleport his monsters behind Yugi's defenses and attack his heart points. But Yugi beat him to a punch by rolling his own black die and having his ultra-fast Strike Ninja use it to attack Duke behind his defenses. The Strike Ninja was able to blast two of Duke's heart points before falling to Duke's most powerful creature: Orgoth the Relentless. With his advantage gone and Duke's mind on vengeance and rage, it will take a miracle for Yugi to win.

* * *

The television cameras were primarily filming Orgoth the Relentless after the Strike Ninja's destruction.

"Look at that beast," Solomon said. "It's huge. Even if Yugi summons another monster, it won't be able to beat it."

"There's one monster that Yugi can use to win," Bakura said. "It's a monster that has never failed him before."

"What do you mean?" Solomon asked. "Do you know about this game?"

"Not too much, but I recognize some of the monsters being used, they also have Duel Monster counterparts."

"If that's true, then perhaps other Duel Monsters have been incorporated into this dice game," Solomon said.

_Yugi had better win this, _Yami-Bakura thought. _I can only obtain his Millennium Puzzle through a Shadow Game and I can't do that if he volunteered to give up Duel Monsters forever. If he loses, I'll be stuck here forever.

* * *

_

With Yugi's Strike Ninja gone, he was on the defense again. _I need to protect my heart points. _"Go, dice roll!" Yami-Yugi rolled a movement crest with a double movement bonus. "I'll use the crests I rolled to position my Knight of Twin Swords between your monster and my heart points."

"Nice try, Yugi, but none of your monsters can withstand the might of Orgoth the Relentless," Duke said jiggling his dice. "And he's coming for you!" He threw the dice which came up two movement crests and a defense crest. "Orgoth, advance four spaces!"

Yami-Yugi quickly realized what he was doing. Duke was using the warp vortex the same way he was using it only seconds ago. "Orgoth, jump into the warp vortex!" He smirked seeing his opponent's scared look. "Two can play this game, Yugi!" Orgoth jumped into the warp hole and came out right in front of Yugi's monsters. "The end is near!"

"Perhaps you've forgotten, Duke, but I still have one more heart point than you! Go, dice roll!" Yami-Yugi got two movement crests and a magic crest. "Using the movement crests, I'll build a wall around my heart points!" Mighty Mage, Knight of Twin Swords, and Thunderball all gathered around Yugi's podium.

"How sad, the so-called King of Games is in a desperate retreat!" Duke rolled two magic crests and a defense crest. "Now you'll see how a real master plays. I'll use two movement crests from my crest pool to position Orgoth the Relentless in for an attack. Next, I'll use the magic crest I rolled to raise Orgoth the Relentless's attack power by 10 giving him a total of 40! Orgoth, attack Thunderball with Diamond Blade Strike!" Thunderball was split in two before blowing up.

"Devlin's smart, Devlin's cute; Joey's stuck in a doggy suit!" The cheerleaders said.

_So much for Thunderball, _Joey thought. _Looks like I better get used to the taste of dog chow."_

"Duke's taking out Yugi's defenses one by one!" Tristan commented.

"I know," Tea agreed. "But Yugi's been in tough spots before and he's always come through. And remember, he still has the lead."

On the outside, Solomon and Bakura cheered Yugi on. "Remember, Yugi, just like Duel Monsters, the game's not over until the last move has been made!"

"Fight on, Yugi," Bakura said. "It was your destiny to become the King of Games, don't let anything he says or do take that title away from you!"

"Poor Yugi," Duke taunted. "You can't summon any more monsters because there's no room left in your territory. You've played well for a first timer, I'll give you that much. But there's no way a hack like you could defeat the great Pegasus. Now I'm going to expose you as the fraud you really are!"

"Don't give up, Yugi," Harold called. "Your heart is stronger than anything Duke can throw at… AARRRGGHH!" Simon kicked him in the shins hard.

"Pitiful boy, cheaters never prosper and the friends of cheaters will suffer at Master Devlin's hands." He gave Tea another lewd glance. "Unless, one would choose to ally herself with Master Devlin or one of his subordinates." Tea responded the only way she could: by giving him the raspberry.

"This guy is really starting to piss me off," Harold said through gritted teeth.

But Yami-Yugi took heart in Harold's words. "Don't write that victory speech just yet, Devlin! This game isn't over just yet! Go, dice roll!" He got two unmatched movement crests and an attack crest. "I've finally found Mighty Mage's special ability: he can attack monsters two spaces over. Mighty Mage, Lightning Staff Attack!"

"No worries, I can weaken your monster's attack with a defense crest! Orgoth the Relentless, activate defense!" Orgoth was able to withstand Mighty Mage's attack.

(OR: 40/20/20)

To make matters worse, because Orgoth withstood Mighty Mage's attack, Mighty Mage took 20 hit points of damage.

(MM: 30/20/30)

"He's not finished yet, Duke!"

"Oh he will be, after my next turn! Go, dice roll!" Duke rolled a magic, attack, and defense crest. "Advance one space, Orgoth the Relentless! Right now, Orgoth's attack power is 40, but his special ability lets me use three magic crests to increase his attack power by 10 per crest for a grand total of 30 increased points, more than enough to destroy Mighty Mage."

(OR: 70/20/20)

"Even YOU should know that it takes more than power alone to win, Devlin, without strategy, it's just empty threats!"

"Is that so? Orgoth the Relentless, attack Mighty Mage with Diamond Blade Strike!" Orgoth swung his blade and destroyed Mighty Mage.

_Oh no, now there's only one monster standing between Orgoth and my heart points. How do I get out of this?_

"Looks like your beginner's luck has finally worn off, Yugi."

_Maybe so, but I can't stop now, I have to keep going_! "Go, dice roll!" Yami-Yugi rolled two attack crests and a movement crest. "I'll use that movement crest to move my Knight forward two squares!" The Knight of Twin Swords carefully approached Orgoth. "Then, I'll add four crests from my crest pool to the two attack crests I just rolled for a total of six attack crests!" _Orgoth the Relentless only has a total of five defense crests. With my advantage, I should be able to beat Orgoth and go on the offensive. _"I call on the Knight of Twin Swords! Double Slash Attack!" Yami-Yugi's knight's swords clashed against Orgoth's armor.

"You amateur, you may have six attack crests but I have Yaranzo's special ability, he can change any crests in my crest pool to defense crests, which allows me to shield Orgoth from your attack!" Yami-Yugi and his friends gasped as Orgoth matched every blow from the Knight of Twin Swords.

"I'd say your time's just about up, Yugi! In a few more roles of the dice, your heart points will just about be history! You stupid hack, you are nothing compared to Orgoth the Relentless! Go, dice roll!" Duke rolled a movement, attack, and trap crest. "Orgoth the Relentless, attack the Knight of Twin Swords! Diamond Blade Strike!" Yami-Yugi actually heard the knight scream in pain as Orgoth struck him down. "That was your last monster, and now you have nothing left!"

Yami-Yugi's roll turned up nothing.

Duke rolled another set of movement crests. "I move Orgoth the Relentless forward two spaces and into attack position! Orgoth, attack Yugi's heart points!" Orgoth stabbed his sword into Yami-Yugi's heart point.

(D: X)  
(Y: X)

"I knew you were nothing. For all your hot air, you're backed into a corner. I control the field and you control nothing! You don't even deserve to play games, you're a disgrace to the gaming world. Millions of fans are glued to their television set waiting for me to show you up for the fake you really are!"

_Maybe Duke is right. Being King of Games means I have to be good at playing, and Dungeon Dice Monsters isn't like Duel Monsters, it's an entirely different game with different rules. I'm just not good enough to beat Duke. Poor Joey, I promised to get him out of that dog suit, but now I'm about to let my best friend down._

"Stop wasting my time, Yugi, just give up and surrender!"

"No, Yugi, you can't surrender to that blowhard!" Joey cried out.

"This mutt just won't learn," one of the cheerleaders said.

"Get the muzzle," another said.

Joey gave them a growl so feral that it scared them into submission. "Don't let Duke rattle you, Yug, you've been in tougher situations against better players than this nut case. You've always turned it around! You even whipped Pegasus and he was as crooked as they come!"

Duke gasped at the insult his idol was receiving and was ready to shoot another of his special die to shut up Joey for good.

But Joey continued, "You won the entire tournament at Duelist Kingdom, Yugi!"

"Even so, this is a different game," Yami-Yugi argued.

"Bull crap," Joey retorted. "This is no time to be humble, buddy, you won the championship because you were the best player on the island, better than Weevil, Mako, even me and Mai, all because you believed in your heart!"

"I don't know."

"What, you need further motivation? Well look around you!" Yami-Yugi complied and saw the cameras. "Everyone's watching you, Yugi, friend and foe alike, and they all know the same thing that I do: that no matter what happened, you never gave up! And what about your opponents, how do you think they would feel if they saw the guy who beat them roll over and play dead like it was you in this dog costume and not me? You're not playing for just me any more, but for all Duelists! Everyone who participated in Duelist Kingdom! Even that slime Pegasus!"

* * *

Joey never realized how true his words were. Because this was being broadcast world-wide, everyone saw it. Kaiba and Mokuba were watching in Kaiba's office. Mokuba leaned forward on the couch. Kaiba just crossed his arms.

"Seto, I know you don't like Yugi," Mokuba said. "But… I really hope he wins this."

"So do I, Mokuba," Kaiba admitted.

"You do?"

"If Yugi loses, it would be a slap in the face to all those who dueled him." _Yugi, prove to me that you deserve the title.

* * *

_

Mai was watching in her apartment. She gripped a throw pillow while thinking, _Come on, Yugi, you have to get Joey out of that thing_!

* * *

Weevil and Rex were watching it on television in the display window of an electronic store.

"If Yugi folds to this Devlin guy, what does that make you, third rate?" Rex jabbed at Weevil. Weevil just growled at the runner-up.

* * *

Mako was listening to a play-by-play on a radio by a lighthouse. "Come on, Yugi, you can weather this storm!"

* * *

Even Rebecca, who was getting great coverage even in the United States, was watching.

"Please win, Yugi," she pleaded. She cuddled her bear whom, in turn, cuddled the Ties of Friendship card.

* * *

Even Croquet was watching it from a television in a hospital lobby. Scowling, he took out his cell phone and hit a speed-dial. "Gary, it's me, listen, I need you to do something…"

* * *

"You can't let this Duke of Dorks scare you, Yugi, you're the King of Games! So what if Dungeon Dice Monsters is a little different? If you trust in yourself, you can still win! You taught me that, pal!"

"Joey's right," Harold said, then grunted as Simon performed a surprisingly effective Vulcan nerve pinch. Still, he continued, "You're not just fighting for yourself or Joey, you're fighting for the entire game of Duel Monsters! And no matter how any of your opponents feel about you, they all feel that you deserve the title! Feel their strength and spirit, Yugi, feel it, for it's all for you."

* * *

"Yugi, no matter if you win or lose, you must never give up the faith!" Solomon called.

"He's right," Bakura agreed. "Win, Yugi!"

"Come on, Yugi, you can do it!" Someone else called.

"Yeah, you can win any game!" Another said. Soon, the entire crowd was cheering for Yugi. Solomon and Bakura looked around surprised and pleased then joined in. Even the Millennium Ring spirit wanted Yugi to win (though it was for selfish reasons of course).

* * *

_I can feel it, _Yami-Yugi thought. The eye that was now the Millennium Symbol was glowing slightly on his forehead. _I can feel everyone's heart, everyone's spirit, they DO want me to win. Joey and Harold are right, they all want me to win. And the only way to win is to do what I did believe, believe in my heart_! "Thank you, thank you both, I have forgotten how I became Duelist Kingdom Champion in the first place and that was by believing in my heart, and just as I put my heart into my dueling deck, so do I put my heart, and the hearts of everyone I have come across, into my dice. This roll is for them!"

_"Yami, listen up, there is one monster that can help us."_

_"Yes, I agree, we need to call upon it now."_

_"Then let's do it, partner," _Little-Yugi told Yami.

"GO, DICE ROLL!" Everyone watched with baited breath as the dice came to a stop.

Yami-Yugi got a level four summoning!

"Nice roll, too bad I have you so boxed in that you can't dimension the dice."

"Don't be so sure," Yami-Yugi said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"There's more than one way to dimension the dice, Devlin. You just have to believe."

"Don't tell ME how to play MY game."

"Fine, I'll let the dice show you."

_"Come on, Yami, you can do it, feel the dice guiding you, it wants you to succeed," _Little-Yugi coached. _"Feel the dice, feel its heart!"_

_"I feel it, my friend, I feel it." _"Dimension the dice!" The dice was inserted into a zig-zag block between the two dungeon paths.

"It'll never work," Duke said. Then he gasped as the dice fitted perfectly into alignment. "No, you've completed the summoning!"

"Now I call on a monster that has never failed me, a monster that I trust with all my heart… I unlock… the DARK MAGICIAN!"

* * *

Yami-Bakura chuckled, "I knew it, those three were always close."

"Did you say something, Bakura?" Solomon asked.

"Uh… er… I said I had a feeling that Yugi would summon it."

* * *

Duke was flabbergasted. _How, I don't remember programming him, he's a Duel Monster! Unless…

* * *

_

_"Your game is truly a marvelous creation, Devlin-boy, I especially love all those unique monsters."_

_"Thank you, Mister Pegasus."_

_"In fact, as a token of good faith, and because I love the game so much, I would like to make a little change."_

_"What kind of change, sir?"_

_"Oh, don't worry, nothing that will change the game, I would just like to add some of my Duel Monsters into the arsenal of dice monsters."_

_"Oh, of course, I'm flattered."_

_"There's one monster that I think you'll find especially interesting."_

_"What is it?"_

_"You'll discover it soon enough."

* * *

_

_Is this it? Is this the monster Pegasus was talking about? I can't believe it, I totally underestimated him. Now because of my foresight, he has been allowed to summon his favorite monster! Could I have been wrong? No, I can't be wrong, I just can't be!_

"This is impossible," Simon said aghast. "That little twerp must've reprogrammed Master Devlin's game somehow! That's the only way, there's no way that…" Tea slugged him so hard that she knocked him out. Harold and Tristan gave her a standing ovation.

"I move the Dark Magician six spaces and use his awesome power to attack Orgoth the Relentless!" The Dark Magician in the Dungeon Dice Monster had 40 attack points, more than enough to take out Orgoth. "Dark Magic Attack!" Orgoth had only 20 hit points so he couldn't stand up to the Dark Magician.

"Yeah, take that, dicey!" Joey cheered.

_Keep cheering, you fools, _Duke thought. _It'll make it only that much sweeter when I take out his last heart point. _"Your comeback ends now! Go, dice roll!" Duke rolled two magic crests and a defense crest. "I move the Dark Assailant!" The Dark Assailant was the only monster (besides Ryu-Kishin) that Duke hadn't used yet. The skeleton leapt onto the treasure chest that Duke called an item summoning. "Remember when I told you about item summoning, Yugi? Well I hope you like surprises because you're about to be getting one really soon! The time has come! Now, Dark Assailant, open the chest!" The treasure chest exploded to reveal a blue dragon-like monster with a cannon on his back. "Behold, Monster Cannon!"

"What does that do?" Tea asked.

"'What does it do?'" Duke mocked. "It takes out Yugi's Dark Magician!"

"Say what?"

"Just as its name suggests, Monster Cannon fires a monster at the opponent instead of a normal cannonball."

"Yeah, I figured that," Harold said sarcastically.

The Dark Assailant got into the cannon. "Monster Cannon, ready, aim…" the cannon pointed at the Dark Magician.

"I activate Dark Magician's special ability!"

"You what?" Duke gasped.

"Conceal yourself with Magical Hats!" The Dark Magician disappeared under four top hats. "He's under there somewhere, Devlin, but unlike the Duel Monster version where you can attack one hat per turn, you literally only get one shot with your Monster Cannon!"

"Your carnival tricks won't save you this time, Yugi! Monster Cannon, attack the Dark Magician, underneath the second hat on the left!" The Dark Assailant was fired at the desired hat and there was a bright explosion.

When the smoke subsided, the hat was gone.

But Yugi wasn't perturbed. "You guessed wrong, Duke." The Dark Magician popped out of the hat on Yugi's far right. "I should thank you, Duke, for making the powers the same as in Duel Monsters."

_But it wasn't me! _Duke silently protested. _Pegasus put in that monster and didn't tell me! _"Yaranzo, retreat!" Yaranzo high-tailed it back to its original position.

"You can run, Duke, but you can't hide!" Yami-Yugi said as he rolled two magic crests and an attack crest. "I'll use the two magic crests I rolled to activate another of Dark Magician's special abilities!"

"Another one?"

"Go, Mystic Box! Your warp vortex inspired me to find an alternate route to your side of the field!" The Dark Magician was placed into a human-size box which was then pierced with swords.

"How are you going to do that, by skewering your own monster?"

"Did I?" As the box opened up, it was revealed that the Dark Magician wasn't the monster that got pierced, it was Yaranzo.

"Oh no! There's nothing protecting me and my heart points!"

"Which means he'll deliver the final blow! Dark Magician, DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" The Dark Magician unleashed its full power and put out Duke's final heart point.

(D: 0)  
(Y: X)

* * *

Everyone on the outside cheered. Solomon wiped a tear from his eye. "I knew you could do it, Yugi."

_Speaking from personal experience, the Dark Magician is not a monster that mere paths can stop, _Yami-Bakura thought.

* * *

Yugi (back to his original self), his friends, Duke, and even Solomon and Bakura reconvened in Duke's living room. "Yugi, I'm sorry that I accused you of cheating," Duke apologized. "The better player won. And you were right, my rage and jealousy were blinding me to logic and reason." Duke pounded the arm rest of his chair. "I was such a creep, and now, because of all those TV cameras, the whole world knows it. My store is ruined. No one's going to want to play Dungeon Dice Monsters now!"

"That's not true at all, Duke," Yugi argued. "Dungeon Dice Monsters has the potential to become a huge hit."

"I haven't seen a game this intense since Duel Monsters," Solomon said. "Being the only shop that sells Dungeon Dice Monsters, you can't just close it."

Tea nodded, "There's more than enough room for two game stores," Tea said.

"Yeah," Harold agreed. "One that specializes in Duel Monsters and one that specializes in Dungeon Dice Monsters. This game is bound to take off and once that happens, there'll be so many customers that both stores will be needed."

"You really think so?" Duke asked.

"Yeah, even I think so," Joey said. "Dungeon Dice Monsters is a great hit; it's just you I don't like."

"I would love to learn how to play this game," Tristan said cheerfully.

"Me too," Bakura agreed. "Playing games is part of what makes life exciting."

"Now that Joey's out of the dog suit and Yugi's allowed to play Duel Monsters again, maybe things can get back to normal," Harold said.

"Or as normal as things get for this crew," Tristan said giving Harold a noogie.

"But… how can you guys let me off so easy? Especially you, Yugi, I mean I humiliated your friend, forced you to play a game that you knew nothing about, and almost forced your Grandpa out of business.

"Let's just leave the fighting on the field," Yugi suggested. "Because revenge begets nothing but hatred and rage, and if you're truly sorry, then the best thing you can do is be friends."

"I really don't have a lot of friends," Duke admitted. "Are you sure you…"

"Hey, look at who we allow into our group," Harold said gesturing with his thumb to Tristan and Joey. "You're normal compared to these two."

"Hey!"

"Thank you, thank you all." Duke and Yugi shook hands.

Duke's laptop beeped signaling that he has e-mail. "Whoa, Industrial Illusions did send a contract after all," he said excitedly. They want to take Dungeon Dice Monsters global!"

"That's not all," Bakura said. "I heard some news reporters talking after the fight, and they said that a representative of Industrial Illusions is claiming that the match was a joint promotion between their company and the creator of the game."

"I guess everything worked out after all," Harold said looking at Simon who was still knocked out cold.

"Yeah, and you know what… I realized something today. Playing any game… whether it is Duel Monsters, Dungeon Dice Monsters, or any other game, isn't about just mastering the rules, it's about getting to know your opponent!"

"That's right," Yugi agreed. "That's part of what makes playing games so exciting, meeting new people and making new friends." _Because you never know where you're going to find them or when you do, how close you're going to become._

A deep chuckle came from the Millennium Puzzle.

* * *

Conclusion

I would just like to thank all of those who stuck around for the duration of the entire series. I apologize if I said or did something that offended somebody, if I made a mistake in something or if some stuff about this didn't appeal to you

After certain urging, I have decided to continue this series. The next part will be more original (even though it may not seem so at first). And there will be a couple of completely original story arcs sprinkled here and there.

I also like to thank the following:

BEWK for giving me such inspirational ideas. for the spelling of the names of the monsters/characters and outlining the difference between the American version of the show and the Japanese version. need I say more?

Applications are now being accepted for characters for Battle City. I'm planning to have a bit more battles in Battle City than the show portrays. I need five or six of them so if you send it in early, I might choose to use it. Either e-mail or IM me with the profiles and decks of the characters.

Well, that's about it, thanks for watching season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar. Be on the look out for the next saga, Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar: The Battle City Chronicles. Bye.


End file.
